A Dragon Age Love Story
by TaiKee
Summary: Alistair was born to obscurity, while Elissa had been bred to rule. Under normal circumstances, they never would have met let alone fallen in love. This is the story of two of the most famous Grey Wardens in Thedas' history, and how love and determination can accomplish nearly anything.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

* * *

For the third year in a row, the Cousland family was heading from their ancestral home at Highever Castle to Redcliffe for the village's annual Summerday festivities.

Nine-year-old Elissa Cousland was looking forward to spending the week with her friend Alistair. Alistair was an orphan who lived as a ward of the Arl of Redcliffe. His mother had been a serving girl in the castle and had died when he was very young. The Arl let Alistair live in a room above the stables out of respect for the years of his mother's service to the Arling.

The two youngsters only saw each other twice a year, though they wrote often in between each visit. Their annual visits were during the Redcliffe summer festival and her mother's annual party in the spring. The friends had met three years prior, the first time Elissa actually remembered coming to the annual event at Redcliffe with her parents. They had come on other occasions too but those she could not recall. She guessed she had been too young at the time to remember those other times.

The sun beat warmly down on the young family as they made their way happily along the well-warn road. It was a small party traveling, only one wagon, in which Lady Cousland rode with her lady-in-waiting. Roderick Gilmore, one of Highever's squires and Elissa's older brother Fergus' best friend, was driving the wagon itself. Fergus rode his own horse, while Bryce rode with Elissa sitting perched on the saddle in front of him.

Castle Redcliffe was the home of Arl Eamon and his Arlessa, Isolde. Her father was taking care of needed trade negotiations during this trip. Usually when father travelled for business, he went alone with only a small retinue of guards. However, with Redcliffe situated on Lake Calenhad, he thought it nice if they spend some time travelling together as a family. Redcliffe's Summerday festival was a bonus for them.

The soil changed in color from the regular Ferelden browns and blacks to the fiery red the area was famous for the closer they got to their destination. Elissa looked happily up at her father from her position sitting in front of him. She chatted constantly and asked questions the entire time they traveled.

They were playing a game as they rode. The rules were simple, try to identify as many different things about the scene as you could from memory with your eyes closed – but you only got the point if you were able to list the benefits or dangers of the item, and what it could be used for; if anything.

The most common plants and animals were covered very quickly, and after the first day, they are both searching the landscape for things that looked a little different; a cave for shelter or rocks for climbing. The game was only really limited by applying their knowledge to their imagination, which is one of the reasons why Elissa excelled at it.

Bryce Cousland smiled down into the excited blue eyes of his youngest child. She had his eyes, but the face they sat in mirrored his wife's exactly. His precious little girl could melt his heart even faster than his wife was able to. He chuckled to himself. "Yes my darling daughter, that puts you at what? Three points ahead of Fergus now?"

Elissa gasped at her father in indignation. "No Ser! I am thirteen points ahead now father!"

This was something they played often as they traveled together. For the children it was only a game, which helped them pass time. However, it was also testing their lessons, teaching them and preparing them for their responsibilities once they became of age.

She heard her father chuckle deeply in his chest. "She has you there Fergus. I am starting to believe that you are asleep for most of your lessons with Brother Aldous."

"No father," Fergus said from his own horse just behind them. "I learn my lessons. Elissa is just to bloody quick, that's all!"

"Fergus, watch your language!" Eleanor Cousland scolded from her position in the wagon alongside them.

"Sorry mother," Fergus replied quickly with an apologetic smile.

Bryce smiled at his oldest son. "Sorry my boy, your sister takes after her mother that way. Your mother has always been one step ahead of me."

Eleanor smiled lovingly at her family as Bryce leaned over from his horse to grab his wife's hand and kiss it lightly. "That's what your father would have you believe, but he's always held the reigns to my heart."

* * *

Elissa could hardly contain herself as she recognized the final bridge that announced the next turn would put them at Redcliffe. The castle was on the left and up the hill while the village was to the right and down the cliff.

From her position in front of her father, she could look down over the edge of the cliffs and see the village below. Decorations were everywhere as people prepared for the annual Summerday celebration. Elissa was excited to head down there to play in the village with the other children.

The Couslands despite their titles were very down to earth people, who took their duties rather seriously. They truly believed theor duty was to serve the people and look after them; their safety and well-being were their paramount responsibility. Even if that responsibility was making sure their people knew how to look after themselves.

She looked up at her father from her position in front of him. "Can I run down and see if Alistair is at home now Father?" She pleaded.

Bryce chuckled. He should have known Elissa would have wanted to see her friend as soon as they arrived.

It was her mother replied though. "Not just yet Elissa. Wait until we properly greet out hosts, then once we are settled in our rooms and you have unpacked everything away _neatly, _then you may go find your friend."

Elissa gave an exaggerated sigh but bit her tongue. She had always had very good manners, wast hey were something drilled into her since birth. Bryce and Eleanor always taught their children they were no better than any anyone else, and that basic manners and respect were always necessary for her.

_Respect and show kindness to all, no matter what their station in life my girl_. Her father always told her.

The Teyrn worked hard to ensure no one went hungry in Highever. The Couslands helped to fund and supply a Chantry run orphanage, including teachers and mentors who could help the children learn a trade as they grew older. They did not waste their time like many noble families did, jockeying for position to get closer to the throne; which ironically, helped to make them closer to the king than anyone.

* * *

Elissa personally thought getting past all these boring necessities was taking far too long. The Arl and Arlessa walked outside to greet them personally in the courtyard with smiles and waves as they entered through the main gates. Someone must have been watching their approach from the castle.

Once had all their belongings had been brought inside, Eamon and Isolde left the family alone so they could settle in and rest. There was a promise to see them at dinner that evening.

Elissa threw everything from her trunk into the drawers and closets in a manner that would be described as anything but neat. Eleanor had taken one look at her daughter's attempt at unpacking and told her to pull it all out and do it again. The dresses would wrinkle and then someone would have to spend a lot of time removing the creases before she could wear them.

She did as she was told, this time taking more care. _I do not want to wear these stupid dresses anyway, s_he thought to herself. Elissa also knew that arguing with her mother over this was not going to get her anywhere, so she bit her tongue.

Once she was finally finished, she asked her mother if she could be excused. Elissa knew she must attend dinner tonight with her family and visit the Arl and Arlessa, but this afternoon she was free until she had to go get dressed in one of those horrible dresses her mother kept insisting she wear.

Eleanor looked at her daughter. She was dressed as she had been traveling; in a casual blue tunic with black tights and sensible boots. It was hardly very ladylike, but the attire was appropriate for an afternoon playing at the stables with her friend. She would be happy enough if she could get Elissa into an actual dress for dinner with their hosts tonight.

"You may go," Eleanor held up a hand to stop her daughter from taking off immediately. "However you must be back with enough time to bathe and put on a dress before we have dinner with our hosts tonight."

Elissa grinned and nodded. "I promise Mother," she said and kissed her mother's cheek quickly before running out the door.

Eleanor returned to the room she shared with her husband. He was sitting at the desk overlooking some paperwork, working already. Bryce looked up as she entered the room and smiled at his wife. She turned and locked the door behind her.

"Elissa is gone for the afternoon, and Fergus is amused with the Redcliffe knights," she said in her quiet gentle way as she walked over. Eleanor stood behind Bryce, and started massaging the tense muscles found there. She bent over and kissed his neck. "We are on vacation and the children are occupied elsewhere, put the paperwork away Bryce."

The Teryn stood up, took his beautiful wife into his arms and kissed her deeply. He loved his Eleanor more and more each passing day. He had not known that even possible at the time they were married. He thanked the Maker each day for the blessing of his family in his life; so he did not need telling twice.

* * *

Elissa practically flew out of Redcliffe Castle as she ran and made her way down to the village along the lake below. The Castle stood at the top of the cliffs across a small bay from the village. The village of Redcliffe itself was built both into the cliffs and down along the shore of Lake Calenhad.

As she came across the first stone bridge across one of the fresh water rivers that ran into the lake, she stopped and looked down at the buildings spread out below her.

Nothing had really changed from when she was here last year. From her vantage point she could see people's homes, the Chantry, the store and her goal; the stables for the farrier that were attached to the smithy. Her friend Alistair lived in a room that was built above the stables.

She could see the stables clearly now. Someone was shoveling hay and filling up feed bins. It was Alistair. She would recognize his reddish blonde hair anywhere. She smiled and quickened her pace down the road that lead to her to final destination.

Alistair had gone back inside by the time she managed to cover the rest of the distance. With his back to the door, he did not hear or see her approach. She stood in the large open doorway and leant against the wooden door jam, watching him hang up various rigging and implements back to their proper location.

"Are you almost done there or do you need some help?" Elissa asked with a grin.

Alistair was surprised when he heard someone behind talking to him, most people in Redcliffe just ignored him for the most part. He turned around and saw a girl leaning against the doorway smiling at him.

"Elissa!" He exclaimed as he hung the pitchfork he had been using earlier. "You timed that well, I just finished actually. When did you get here?"

"Few hours ago. Mother made me visit with the Arl and unpack first before I could leave." She made a face that displayed exactly how unimpressed that had made her.

Alistair smiled; he always looked forward to this time of year when she visited. "I think I'm finished. Let me check with Bralton if I can go." Bralton was the farrier that Alistair reported to for his work at the stable.

The elder man let Alistair off early. He always felt sorry for the young boy. Alistair did not have many friends, and the girl that came each year to Redcliffe with her parents was about the closest thing he had. The Arl did not like the boy having much to do with other people for some reason; the girl had always been an exception. Most likely because she was the Teyrn's daughter, the Arl could not very well say no to a man that so obviously outranked him.

Elissa complained as they walked side by side down to the waterfront. "I only have an hour or so this afternoon unfortunately. I have to go get some stupid dress on to go to dinner tonight."

"It can't be all that bad," Alistair replied. He personally would love to have a family dinner to attend. He had never had any family to speak of.

"Oh it's not dinner with my family that I mind," she said quickly, always conscious of another's feelings. "It's wearing those awful frilly dresses," she sighed. "They are so uncomfortable."

"I'm glad I don't have to wear them," Alistair agreed with a grin.

Elissa giggled as she imagined her friend in one of her dresses. They had reached their destination; the long wooden docks that were along the edge of Lake Calenhad. Without really discussing where they were going, the two headed walked to where the docks did not cover the shore and the lake met the red earth.

Once at the water's edge, the two youngsters jumped from rock to rock as they talked, catching up on the year's happenings and sharing their adventures. Redcliffe had a lot of docks and jetties because the shoreline was not sand, but a red mud that was usable as clay. It was sticky and dried hard, and often used in construction in the village itself.

Elissa's footing slipped on the next rock she was trying to land on. She fell over backward and landed with a loud _squelch_ in the mud behind her. Then, in her attempt to stand up and move forward out, her foot became stuck and her shoe came off, resulting in her now falling into the mud once again, this time face first. Alistair tried not to laugh, but just could not help himself. He wiped the tears running from his eyes as offered his other hand to help her up.

Elissa grinned slyly and grabbed his hand, then yanked her arm, pulling him in too. He landed next to her, arms outstretched face first in the red mud. Now she started laughing uncontrollably also. As he struggled to sit up, she reached down and grabbed a handful of mud and flung it at the back of his head.

As it hit him, and the cold wet mud slid down his back she could hear him mumur. "Oohh, you are so going to pay for that!"

* * *

Bryce Cousland was out for a walk that afternoon stretching his legs with young Teagan Guerrin, Arl Eamon's younger brother. The Teryn had always liked Redcliffe village with its decks and pathways around the lake. It was beautiful scenery and a relaxing pace to visit. Apart from needint to travel for business, it was one of the reasons the Couslands made the trek each year. He made a mental note to bring Eleanor walking with him the following evening.

Elissa looked from her seat in the mud to see her father approaching with someone she had been introduced to earlier that day, Bann Teagan. Alistair noticed them at the same time, and the two children froze as her father caught sight of them.

Her sky blue eyes even more outstanding due to the fact her face was entirely covered in the dark red mud the village was famous for. She smiled at her father, teeth flashing white in her muddy face.

"I fell in," she said before he could ask.

Bryce took in the scene before him. His daughter looked so ridiculous with her big red white and blue smile. He started chuckling, and was soon laughing so hard he could not stop. The Teryn was bent over, clutching his sides, struggling for breath, unable to hide his mirth. Teagan slapped him on the back, but he too was laughing at the scene before them.

Once he had himself under control, Bryce walked carefully toward the two children and leant over so he could lift his daughter out by her underarms. She came free of the mud with a loud suction sound. He lifted her, holding her out before him, making sure no part her touched his clothing. Then walking back to the docks he dropped his darling daughter unceremoniously into the lake.

Elissa landed with a loud splash and disappeared under the surface before emerging out of the cold, crisp water sputtering. Even Alistair was laughing at her indignant reaction and the furious look on her face. However, by the time she cleaned off the majority of the mud, and climbed back out onto the dock the frown was gone and she was smiling also.

Alistair in the meantime, saved Elissa's shoes from the mud, then jumped into the water to clean himself off. Bryce turned to the soaking wet young lad as he climbed back onto the dock. "It is good to see you again Alistair," he said with a wide grin.

Alistair bowed awkwardly to the Teryn. "It's good to see you too Ser," he looked around him and stammered as if trying to find words to explain what happened.

Bryce shook his head and smiled. "I have no doubt it was most likely Elissa who started this?" He stated quietly.

Elissa crossed her arms and looked at her father seriously. Bryce bit his lip to stop laughing at her. She looked just like Eleanor when she did that, and he found it absolutely adorable. However, not taking her seriously made Elissa very angry. "Yes Papa, but as I said, I fell in," she smiled, her big blue eyes successfully melting his heart when she looked at him. "So since I was already dirty…" she shrugged.

He looked at his daughter, and nodded at her logic. He kept his grin to himself. "Well, your mother still will not like that reasoning as you know, so let's try and get you mostly clean before she sees you."

Elissa waved goodbye to Alistair. "I'll be back tomorrow. I'll help with your chores so you can finish early," Bryce's heart swelled with pride at his daughter's comment. Eleanor might complain she was not lady-like, but their daughter was growing into a person he was proud of, frilly dresses or not.

They left and she walked slushily back to the castle holding her father's hand.

* * *

The next morning after breakfast, Elissa, Fergus and Rory went to meet Alistair down at stables. One of the Highever guards always followed them. However, the guard was disguised plain clothes as not to stand out too much.

Alistair still had his daily chores to do, cleaning out the stables, filling the feed bins, watering the horses and various other tasks that needed completing. It always surprised Alistair at how nice the Couslands were to him. All three willingly offered and helped Alistair with the work that needed doing. With four people doing it instead of one, they had everything completed by mid-morning and he had permission from Bralton to take the rest of the day off.

They walked around the village market and watch some of the entertainers. Fergus bought everyone a skewer of roasted meat as they watched a group of travelling acrobats performing in the village square. Elissa was entranced by their act, she watched enraptured wondering if anyone could learn how to perform such feats.

After the entertainment cleared out, the Revered Mother stepped forward. Four Redcliffe couples were being wed on this day. It was tradition for weddings to take place during the annual celebration; even they did take place at other times also. Weddings were tradition for many on this day to blend in with the other festivities.

"I am never getting married," Elissa declared as they watched the wedding ceremony unfold before them.

Fergus laughed and disagreed. "You know **_that's _**not true. You will be married and chances are you will not have a say who you are marrying. It's not like we'll get a choice."

Elissa sighed, she had always known what Fergus said to be true.

Alistair looked at her frowning. "Why don't you want to get married?" He asked his friend. As someone who never had a family but always wanted one, he had trouble understanding why she would not want those things also.

Elissa looks sad for a moment. "It's not that I don't want to get married. I just want to marry someone I love, like our parents did."

"Then do that," he replied, which he thought was normal, and did not really understanding the situation that noble families found themselves in.

Elissa shook her head. "It doesn't work that way Alistair. My marriage will most probably be arranged for me. I will not have a say in the matter, and most likely, I will not even know the person."

"Really!?" He exclaimed.

"Marriages in nobility are usually arranged in political business deals. Mother has always told me this," she paused for a moment, fear of the unknown showing on her young face. "She said it is good for me to know now in order to be prepared for my duty in the future."

Alistair thought it strange that his friend could talk so easily about duty over happiness. It was then he realized that Elissa was actually a very pretty girl. It was as if he was truly seeing her for the first time, even though they had been friends for years. For some reason realizing this made his heart beat a little faster.

* * *

They spent the entire week together. Alistair visited the castle on occasion, but mostly Elissa spent her time in the stables helping him; or they simply walked, talking and enjoying each other's company. Only one thing marred their time. The Arlessa of Redcliffe did not like Alistair at all. There were rumours in the village that Alistair was the Arl's son. It was not true, but the Arlessa hated these rumours and made the boy's life miserable. It was easier just to avoid her entirely and go nowhere near the castle.

The week passed quickly, and before long it was the final evening before the Cousland family returned to Highever. The evening was celebrated with a dinner party for the Teryn and his family. It was a rather large affair, the Arlessa Isolde taking advantage of the occasion to show off her household.

Elissa found the entire evening dull and boring. She stayed as long as she could possibly stand before deciding on a course of action for escape. Grabbing one of the large elegant napkins from the table, she grabbed a plate and wrapped up a huge bundle of food to take with her. She looked around furtively, and thinking no one was paying attention to her, she snuck out the nearest exit and made her way back down to visit her friend again.

* * *

The two youngsters sat at the end the dock, legs dangling out over the water, the plate of food between them. Not much remained, and Alistair had consumed most of the cheese himself. Elissa lay on her back staring up at the stars, feeling full and content.

"I wish you lived closer," Alistair said.

"I wish **_you_** lived closer," Elissa countered. It was a common joke between them when their time together was drawing to a close.

"Hey Alistair?" She asked after a few moments of silence.

"Hmm?"

She pointed up at the sky, excited by her idea. "Do you see that really bright star just left to the moon?" He nodded. "Even though we live far away and don't always see each other, we still see the same stars every night," she sat up and turned smiling at him. "Each time you look up at that star; know you have a friend that's also looking at it and thinking about you. That way you won't ever really be alone."

Alistair looked at her, this was the first time he had noticed she was wearing an actual dress. Once again he thought how pretty she was. His heart started beating a little faster and before he really thought about what he was doing, he leant forward and kissed her softly on the lips.

He pulled back blushing, wondering to himself what on earth was he doing kissing his best friend. She was just staring at him, her eyes went wide as one of her fingers touched her lips where he had just kissed her. "You look very pretty in your dress," he stammered.

She blushed and thanked him. Meanwhile her mind was racing as quickly as her heart was. _He kissed me!_ Elissa had never been kissed by a boy before, it was suddenly like her friend was an entirely different person. She leant towards him and this time she kissed him. He shyly took her hand.

They sat together in the dark evening holding hands and talking before Alistair walked her back to the castle. The guard that had been following Elissa that evening headed to Arl's study to make his report.

* * *

Eamon was not impressed with this latest turn of events. This situation between the young Cousland and his ward would simply not do. Alistair had to be controlled. Becoming involved with a Cousland was inappropriate and could only elevate they boy's position further. It could not be allowed. He knew the two visited as friends each year, but it had to be stopped now before things developed further.

Isolde had been pressuring him to put the boy into a Chantry orphanage since they were married. Eamon knew she did not really believe the boy was not his son.

The Arl had also overheard Bryce and Eleanor talking about Alistair and Elissa during the party that evening. The two actually though it would be a good match. Bryce admitted to his wife that Alistair's father had mentioned something when Elissa was born regarding the two, but he went missing in action before the details could be further ironed out.

Eamon could not tell the Teyrn to stop visiting with his family, so the easiest way was to make Alistair 'disappear'. He had been thinking this solution for a while to help ease tension with his wife, but the current situation and what he saw tonight had finalized the decision for him.

His mind made up, Eamon called his man servant.

Alistair would to be sent to the Chantry and placed in a monastery. Tonight. There he could train as a Templar, take full vows of poverty, chastity, and pose no further threat. It also took care of the other problem they did not want to crop up eventually. Alistair having a family and even more illegitimate heirs appearing. He would talk to the Grand Cleric personally next time he was in Denerim.

The Arl and Arlessa were waiting for Alistair in his small room when he returned from escorting Elissa back to the castle. His belongings, meager as they were, were already packed into a trunk. One of the Redcliffe guard's, Ser Donal,l was sitting in a small two-person buggy in front of the stables, ready to leave.

The young boy was both confused and scared when he saw all his belongings gone from their usual locations. His greatest fears were being realized. They were sending him away.

Isolde stood frowning at the young boy who she thought her husband should have sent to an orphanage years ago.

"No please!" He begged Eamon, tears streaming down his face. "Don't make me leave!"

Eamon looked away, determined to remain unmoved. This was for the best.

Isolde frowned at the boy unmoved. "You are nothing but a commoner, what did you expect to come from all this?" Then she struck a final blow. "Now we have to send to the monastery at the request of Teryn Cousland. They no longer want you influencing their daughter in this manner."

Alistair was both shocked and angered by her comment. He started turning red in the face and yelled. "I don't believe you!"

Isolde sneered. "Get him out of my sight."

The young boy now glared at Eamon, who had been quiet throughout the entire exchange. Alistair was so angry he, grabbed at the amulet he wore around his neck and threw it against the wall where it smashed. He turned his back on them and walked outside into the night.

The next morning Elissa woke up early so she could run down and say one final goodbye to her friend. She ran into the stables and climbed the ladder up to his room, but Alistair was gone. The only thing there was an amulet, smashed on the floor. She recognized as the one he always wore, it was the only thing he had of his mothers. She picked up the pieces and wrapped them in her handkerchief, tying the knot securely. She promised her friend silently to fix it and return it to him later.

* * *

It was a few weeks past Alistair's seventeenth birthday. For the past year, he had been in Templar training here in the Denerim compound. Today, he was standing at the wall that separated the Chantry from the market district. He did not actually do anything at this post; the Chantry just liked their Templars to be visible. To make any mages wondering around the square nervous he assumed.

He was only half listening when he heard an angry feminine voice say from behind him, "Andraste's holy knickers Roderick! How often do I have to tell you to call me Elissa when it is just us! We've known each other too long for this My Lady crap."

Roderick Gilmore smiled at his best friend's younger sister. "As you wish, _Lady_ Elissa."

Alistair heard another male laugh. "Roderick you shouldn't tease her so. Next bout in the ring you're likely to find yourself with your armor straps cut and your breeches around your ankles."

Rory laughed. "You know Fergus; I believe she would at that! I'm sorry Elissa," he did not sound very sincere in his apology at all.

_Elissa, Fergus and Roderick? _Alistair started in surprise his heart started beating quicker at the thought of seeing his childhood friends again. _It must be the Couslands._

He realized they seemed to be walking in the direction that would bring them in out directly in front of him. He had not seen the young girl who had been his friend since the night Isolde sent him to the Chantry.

Alistair had never truly believed Isolde when she said the Couslands had wanted him sent away from their daughter. They did not seem that type of people no matter what hateful things the Arlessa had said. However, the roots of self-doubt had been sown deep within Alistair over the years. He knew was not good enough for her, he never was.

He saw Elissa as she came around the corner first, followed closely by the two young men walking behind her. The trio was deep in conversation.

"You certainly spent enough time dancing with the Bann," Fergus said teasingly.

She waved him off, used to her brother's teasing. "He is a friend Fergus, nothing more."

Fergus smiled at his sister. "To you perhaps. I happen to _know_ he wants more than friendship from you little sister. I believe he's already spoken to father."

Alistair's heart broke a little as he heard Fergus and Rory tease her about the anonymous Bann. Elissa insisted she felt nothing for him and nothing was going on, but the looks the two men exchanged spoke volumes.

Elissa simply laughed at Fergus' statement. "They **_always _**talk to father. But thank the Maker he is actually willing to take my opinion into the matter."

She sent Fergus a withering glare. "I will **_not _**be auctioned off to the highest bidder like a piece of meat at a cattle sale. If I cannot choose whom I will marry, I will not marry at all."

Alistair smiled under his helmet. That was the Elissa he remembered. Smart and outspoken. He desperately wanted to say hello to his old friends, but it was always made clear to him that he was not allowed to let anyone know who he was, under any circumstances. That meant no contact with friends or family. Something he found rather easy as he had no family and no friends to speak of anyway.

Alistair left his post, and followed them at a discreet distance as they moved further past the Chantry. He would not be missed for a moment or two. It was not as if he was a full Templar yet anyway.

His Elissa had grown into a stunning young woman. If she had not been with these two and if he had not heard their names, he might not have recognized her or even believed it was her. Although, her pale blue eyes would probably have given her identity away. He had never seen anyone else with eyes like them. They were so pale blue that they were almost silver in color.

The awkwardness of youth had gone, and was now so graceful Alistair thought she almost floated as she walked. She had filled out in all the right places, but was toned and fit from her daily fighting and drills. Her black hair was long , curly, and flowed down to her waist. It floated around her as she went about her business. She seemed to be completely oblivious to the heads of men that turned as she them passed by.

She went to the normal market places buying only small items such as fruit, some sweets, along with small toys and dolls. Placing them in the bag she carried, she then detoured to the poorer parts of town where she proceeded to hand them out to the children in the area.

Alistair was so focused on their activities that he did not notice a giant golden colored Marabi running toward Elissa from behind him. The dog, always playful, had been entertaining itself with a group of children at the Chantry. Now Elissa was in view, the dog came running from behind Alistair to greet his owner.

The hound, excited to see his mistress again, promptly ran beneath the legs of the young Templar, knocking his knees right out from under him. Alistair went flying over backwards and unceremoniously landed in a giant crash of plate armor.

He lay on the ground trying to gasp air back into his lungs as he stared through his visor at the sky. He saw Elissa's gorgeous blue eyes appear in the line of vision through his helmet, looking at him with both humor and concern. Her voice was musical, and she sounded like an angels as she was apologizing profusely and asking if he was all right.

Alistair felt a tug on his arms as Roderick and Fergus helped pull him to his feet.

"I am so sorry about my dog Ser," Elissa was saying.

Thanks to her mother's insistence, Elissa was wearing a blue dress that fitted snugly around her torso, accenting her small waist and generous curves before flaring out and down around her ankles. As Alistair got to his feet, he brushed himself off and looked down at the girl he had known since childhood. His Elissa had grown into one of the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

Alistair smiled underneath his helmet. "I am unhurt… Lady Cousland," he added, made bolder by the fact he was anonymous in his armor. "I should be thanking your dog for allowing me the opportunity to speak to such a beautiful woman as yourself," he bowed.

Elissa flashed him a smile so brilliant it could have melted stone. "You have me at an advantage Ser. You know who I am, but I do not know your name."

Alistair paused for moment before brushing her question off politely. "My name is unimportant my Lady as I am of but one of many," he saluted her and bowed again as Fergus and Rory lead Elissa off to look at something else.

As he watched the trio walk away, Elissa glanced over her shoulder and looked at him before they disappeared into the crowd. Their eyes met briefly and in that moment he felt his heart start to race and the heat rush to his face; then the reality of his life hit home once more. He walked back to the Chantry more resentful of his situation than ever.

* * *

_**Author's Notes: **Thanks to everyone that decided to read my little story. Which in the end did not turn out so little after all. I absolutely love the Dragon Age Origin game, and the story lines and dialogue that goes along with them. To those that stick with me throughout this journey, I hope the story pleases you and holds you until the end. This is a romantic fluff piece with some heavier parts thrown in. _

_Please take the time to post a review. :)_

_I wanted to write this story so it could stand alone as a story on it's own. Whether or not you had played the DA games. As such, codex entries have been included in some areas, and parts that avid gamers might think are redundant have been added anyway to help contribute to the story itself. It's my plan to print it for my own personal use and reading pleasure once finished. I just hope some others will enjoy my story as well._

_Thanks to those that favourited me, have read this, and or already posted reviews. I appreciate anyone that takes the time to come visit my world. Bioware and EA of course own all rights, characters and all that general disclaimer stuff. Now back to my Alistair fan girl fantasy. :) That is the entire driving force behind writing this, and the reason the prologue was created._


	2. Chapter 1 - Last of the Couslands

**Chapter 1 - The Last of the Couslands**

_Castle Highever has existed since the Divine Age, making it somewhere around 800 - 850 years old. Originally an outpost of the then-expanding Amaranthine Bannorn, it was ruled by the Elstan family, cousins of the Howe noble family. During the Tower Age (approximately 300 years later), however, Bann Conobar Elstan was allegedly murdered by his wife, Flemeth, which ended the bloodline. Conobar's Captain of the Guard, Sarim Cousland, acquired land and title, which the Cousland family has controlled ever since._

_Subsequently, the Couslands declared their independence from the Amaranthine, and instigated a war that lasted for thirty years. When the war finally ended, Highever was not only granted independence, but also half of what used to be southwestern Amaranthine._

_During the Black Age, Highever became a teyrnir almost by default after the ruling Cousland (scholars disagree as to whether this was Mather or Haelia Cousland) battled, and defeated, the werewolf threat encroaching upon the land._

_In the present, Highever is one of only two teyrnirs, the other being Gwaren, granting the Cousland family power and influence second only to the King._

* * *

Breakfast with the Couslands was always with the entire family, or at least as often as they all could eat together. Sometimes the duties of being the Teryn of Highever would result in Bryce being absent when duty called, but breakfast was traditionally reserved as family time.

Today was slightly different from normal in that they had visitors. Elissa sat next to her nephew, Oren, helping him butter a piece of toast. Her sister in law, Oriana, and her brother Fergus, were waiting for their guests and mother Eleanor to arrive.

Their guests today were Lady Landra, her hand maiden Iona, and son Dairren. The Teryn would be absent from the today's meal, King Cailin had recently issued a call to arms. Darkspawn had been rising in the south in the ruins of Ostagar. There was disturbing talk that it might be a Blight. The men always spoke confidently, but the women spoke in quiet whispers.

"It's good to see you again Lady Landra," Elissa said to their guests as they entered the family's private dining room. "How time has passed quickly since I last saw you at my mother's Spring Salon."

The elder woman smiled. "You're too kind, dear girl. Didn't I spend half the party trying to convince you to marry my son?"

"And made a very poor case for it, I might add," Dairren added.

Lady Landra smiled. "You remember my son, Dairren? He's not married yet, either." She turned to a blonde elf that was with them, "and this is my lady in waiting, Iona."

"It is a great pleasure, my lady. You are as pretty as your mother describes," Iona said in a soft voice.

Eleanor motioned for them all to sit down. "You would think that would make it easier to make a match for her, not more difficult."

Dairren looked at Elissa admiringly. "Perhaps your daughter simply has a mind of her own, your Ladyship. You should be proud."

"Proud doesn't get me anymore grandchildren," Eleanor said with a sigh.

"Did you know there is a Grey Warden here?" Elissa asked, changing the subject from her marital status once more. Her mother was bringing up the subject constantly these days.

Eleanor frowned at her daughter. "Yes your father mentioned that. You haven't gotten it into your head that you want to be recruited do you?"

"Would that be so bad?" Elissa asked ever hopeful.

Her mother frowned and shook her head at her. "There's enough here at the castle to occupy you. I don't need you off chasing danger like your brother."

They finished with their meal, and she took Oren outside to the family garden where they spend the next hour playing Grey Wardens and griffons. This was one of Elissa's favorite games as a child, and Draco was forever the faithful griffon. Oren was starting to get a little big to ride Draco now, though the dog never seemed to mind.

The private family garden was accessed by a small side door in the family suite. It was large, where a young woman and her tiny grey warden friend could get lost over and over for hours. Surrounded by high walls, it was extremely private and had no other access in or out.

For generations, marriages, births and deaths had been honored in the garden by the planting of trees or flowers. Elissa breathed in the scent from the rosebush that had been planted on the day she was born. Small pink buds were scattered all across the shoulder height bush, ready to burst forth into bloom.

After they finished playing, Elissa took Oren back inside to Oriana, then went on her morning walk around the castle. She always took the time at least once a week to visit and spend time with the other people that lived and worked in Highever Castle.

Today she aimed to visit Aldous, the castle mage in the study. There she could also visit Dairren and Iona for a while, taking care of two birds with one stone. Elissa had known these people all her life, as they had helped educate and train all the children growing up in the castle, the Cousland children included.

Elissa opened the study door and smiled at the scene as she entered. Her old teacher, Aldous was talking to two young squires that had been sent to study at the castle by their families.

The old mage looked up as the door open and he smiled at his old student. "Good day my Lady. By chance, I am beginning to teach these young squires here about your family's history."

The boys groaned and rolled their eyes. "Do we have to? History is boring!"

The mage turned quickly admonishing them. "Boys, you are referring to the Couslands... the very family in whose castle you live! Show some respect!"

Elissa smiled at the two young boys. "It's alright," she winked at them. "I always found history boring too!"

Aldous scowled at the young women. "I see you haven't changed. Perhaps it would benefit you to join us in our lesson?"

Elissa smiled at her old tutor and the young squires with him. "Certainly, I'd be happy to." She replied.

The old man smiled. "Wonderful! The Cousland history is long indeed. Where shall we start?"

"How about we start at when our line was founded?" She suggested.

He nodded." Records are vague, but the Couslands became Teyrn during the Black Age. Is that familiar child?" He asked her.

Elissa nodded. "That was during the lycanthrope plagues."

"Well I'm glad some of my lessons don't disappear into that yawning chasm between your ears, young lady."

The mage continued. "At that time, your family held only the minor title of "Bann". When the werewolves reached this area, Bann Mather Cousland organized a curfew and patrols within the city. Several other local Banns supported his efforts by swearing oaths of fealty, making him their Teyrn."

"We predate the founding of the kingdom also yes?" She asked.

Aldous nodded. "I'm glad something stuck between those ears of yours."

She winked at the two small boys with her. "Well your lecturing **_does _**lead to yawning."

"A pity you don't spend the same care whetting the edge of your mind as your tongue," he retorted.

Aldous sighed. His student had not changed a bit. "At any rate, your family has held the Terynir of Highever since before King Calenhad united Ferelden. In fact, Teryna Elethea Cousland battled Calenhad to maintain Highever's independence."

"We opposed the king?" Elissa asked.

Aldous smiled nodding. "The Couslands are ardent royalists now, but at the time, Calenhad was unknown and considered dangerous by many. When Calenhad's army reached Highever, Teyrna Elethea led the local Banns against him. Obviously, Calenhad won."

"And Calenhad let us keep the Teyrnir," Elissa supplied.

"Yes, Calenhad wished to unite Ferelden, not conquer it. The boulder which the two kept council stands as a monument of their meeting even today."

She smiled at the old mage. "Thank you for the lesson Aldous. I must visit with Dairren now."

Aldous smiled at his old student. "Thank you for indulging an old man."

Iona and Dairren were in a small reading room off the main library itself. Elissa went in to spend time and visit with the two young visitors. It was proper to spend time with guests in the castle, even if Elissa did find that she sometimes had very little in common with the people, which she was attempting to make small talk.

She noticed Dairren preoccupied in a book, so she sat down opposite Iona and smiled at the pretty elf. She knew nobility could make some people uncomfortable, but Elissa always had a knack for putting people at ease.

They talked for a while about Iona's daughter Ametherine and her hopes to pass on her position to her daughter one day.

"I notice that you don't have a lady-in-waiting of your own my Lady. Is that normal for a woman of your station?" Iona asked.

"I don't feel the need or particularly like having other people serve me." Elissa admitted truthfully. "There's no reason I can't do those things myself." She smiled.

"That is not a sentiment I see amongst other noblewomen," commented Iona quietly.

Elissa nodded her agreement. "Lady Landra treats you well?"

Iona nodded. "Yes, they treat all their elven servants well. As I hear the Teryn does also in Highever."

Dairren had put his book down, and Elissa excused herself from the young maid's company.

"Hello again," Dairren smiled at her. He was actually somewhat handsome in his own way. "You're castle's study is wonderful. Might I ask whose collection this is?"

"My grandfather's," Elissa replied. "I spend a lot of time in here."

"So would I," agreed Dairren. "Do you have a favorite book that you like to read?"

"Dragons of the Tervinta Imperium," she offered.

"Good choice! Timious's theory on the nature of dragons and how they connect to the darkspawn is quite intriguing."

"Are you leaving with the army?" Elissa asked.

Dairren nodded. "Yes, though I don't know when. I will leave when your father does."

Elissa was surprised that so much time had passed during her conversation with Dairren and she had actually enjoyed the time she spent in the young man's company. She expressed that she has enjoyed her time with him and would like to again in the future.

"Gladly, but your mother is expecting me for dinner shortly, as is mine. Perhaps another time? I would be glad of the chance to get to know you better." He smiled. "Until then."

"Perhaps once you return from the south," she offered non-committedly.

The main hall of Highever sported decorations of the history of the Cousland family and Ferelden. For generations, Elissa's family, the Couslands, had ruled the lands of Highever, and they had earned the loyalty of their people with justice and temperance. When the Orlesian Empire occupied Ferelden, Elissa's father and grandfather served the embattled kings of the land to help them retake the Ferelden throne. Today Fergus was taking up House Cousland's banner once again in service to the crown – not against the men of Orlais, but against the bestial darkspawn rising in the south.

Elissa knew that her father, Teryn Bryce Cousland had received word from the king, and at his request was sending all available troops to stop the Blight before it had a further chance to spread. She entered into Castle Cousland's main hall through the side door. Her father stood next to the huge fire that roared in the giant fireplace at one end of the building. He was speaking to his old friend, Arl Rendon Howe. She closed the door quietly behind her and walked towards them.

Arl Howe was apologizing to her father as she approached. "I expect they will start arriving tonight, and we can march tomorrow. I apologize for the delay, my lord. This is entirely my fault."

Bryce Cousland waved the man off and turned to face him. "No, no. The appearance of the darkspawn in the south has all us scrambling, doesn't it? I only received the call from the king a few days ago, myself."

The Teryn stepped down from the raised hearth and walked smiling towards his old friend. "I'll send my eldest off with my men. You and I will ride tomorrow, just like the old days!"

"True." Arl Howe said with a snicker. "Though we both had less gray in hair then. And we fought Orlesians, not...," he paused, "monsters."

The Teryn laughed. "At least the smell will be the same." He turned and faced Elissa. "I am sorry Pup, I didn't see you there. Howe, you remember my daughter?"

"I see she's become a lovely young woman," Howe said to his friend. "Pleased to see you again, my dear."

Elissa smiled at her father's best friend. "Is your family with you, Arl Howe?" She asked politely, it would not have been strange to have the three Howe children along with their father. Though the only one Elissa could stand for any period of time was Nathaniel.

"Oh no!" The Arl exclaimed. "I left them in Amaranthine, well away from the fighting in the south. They do send their best wishes." The Arl continued, "My son Thomas asked after you. Perhaps I should bring him with me next time."

"To what end?" Elissa blurted.

The Arl laughed. "Ha! 'To what end', she says! So glib too! She's just like her mother when she talks like that."

Bryce smiled at his daughter proudly before turning back to the Arl. "I doubt she'll be receptive, Howe. My fierce girl has her own mind these days. Maker bless her heart."

"At any rate Pup, I summoned you for a reason," her father continued. "While your brother and I are both away, I'm leaving you in charge of the castle."

Elissa was disappointed that she was not to join the army, but knew her father was putting a lot of trust in her by assigning her this responsibility. "I'll do my best father."

"Now that's what I like to hear. Only a token force is remaining here and you must keep peace in the region. You know what they say about mice when they cat is away, yes? There is also someone you must meet." The Teryn turned and motioned to one of the guards at the end of the hall. "Please, show Duncan in."

Elissa watched a dark haired warrior approach them from the front of the hall. "It is an honor to be a guest within your hall, Teryn Cousland," he said once he drew near.

Howe's pointy face registered his surprise at this new guest's appearance. "Your lordship, you didn't mention that a Grey Warden would be present."

Teryn Bryce simply looked at Howe in surprise. "Duncan arrived just recently, unannounced. Is there a problem?"

"Of course not," Howe stammered, "but a guest of this stature demands certain protocol," his voice took on that whine Elissa always hated about the Howes. "I am at a disadvantage."

Bryce ignored his friend's last comment. "We rarely have the pleasure of seeing one in person, that's true. Pup, Brother Aldous taught you who the Grey Wardens are, I hope?"

"They are an order of great warriors," Elissa responded with a slight bow toward Duncan.

Her father agreed. "They are the heroes of legend, who ended the Blights and saved us all." He continued. "Duncan is looking for recruits before joining us and his fellow Wardens in the south. I believe he's got his eye on Ser Gilmore."

Duncan nodded and looked at Elissa. "If I might be so bold, I would suggest that your daughter is also an excellent candidate."

Bryce frowned and unconsciously stepped in front of her. "Honor though that might be, this is my daughter you are talking about."

Elissa rested her hand on her father's arm. "Is there a reason I should not join them?"

Howe smiled as he threw his two coppers worth in to the conversation. "You did just finish saying that Grey Wardens are heroes, old friend."

"I've not so many children that I'll gladly see them all off to battle," the Teryn frowned at Duncan. "Unless you intend to invoke the Right of Conscription?" he asked, displeased at the thought.

"Have no fear," Duncan replied shaking his head. "While we need as many good recruits as we can find, I've no intention of forcing the issue."

Bryce turned once again to his youngest child. "Pup, can you ensure that Duncan's requests are seen to while I'm gone?"

"Of course," Elissa nodded.

"In the meantime, find Fergus and tell him to lead the troops to Ostagar ahead of me."

"Where is Fergus?" Elissa enquired, the castle was a rather large place after all.

"Upstairs in his chambers, no doubt, spending some last moments with his wife and my grandson. Be a good lass and do as I've asked. We'll talk soon."

Elissa excused herself and went in search of her brother as asked. Her father had been correct. Elissa found Fergus in the family's apartment.

"Is there really going to be a war Papa?" Oren was asking. "Will you bring me back a sward?"

"That's sword Oren," Fergus said as he knelt before his seven year old son. "And I'll get you the mightiest one I can find, I promise. I'll be back before you know it."

Oriana wrung her hands nervously as she worried over her husband. "I wish victory was indeed so certain. My heart is… disquiet."

"Don't frighten the boy love. I speak the truth," Fergus stood up as Elissa walked in. "And here is my little sister to see me off. Now dry your eyes, love, and wish me well."

Elissa smiled at the couple as she entered their room. "Did you want me to wait outside?" She asked with a mischievous grin.

"Stay," said Fergus shaking his head. "I'd like to say farewell."

"I wish I could come with you," Elissa said unable to shake the dark feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"I wish you could come!" Fergus laughed. "It'll be tiring killing all those darkspawn by myself."

Oriana smiled at Elissa. The sisters-in-law had always gotten along, even if Oriana was on her mother's side when it came to turning Elissa into a lady. "In Antiva, a woman fighting in battle would be unthinkable."

"Is that so? I always heard Antivan women were quite dangerous," Fergus replied.

Oriana raised one eyebrow. "With kindness and poison only my husband."

"And this from the woman who serves me my tea!" Fergus chuckled.

"You'll be missed brother," Elissa said truthfully.

"If it's any consolation, I'm sure I'll freeze in the southern rain and be completely jealous of you up here, warm and safe."

"I am positively thrilled that you will be so miserable, husband," Oriana responded sarcastically.

"Did you know there is a Grey Warden in the castle?" Elissa asked Fergus.

Oren jumped up and down and pulled on her sleeve. "Really? Was he riding a griffon?"

"Shush Oren," Oriana said softly. "Griffons only exist in stories now."

"I heard that," Fergus stated. "Did he say why he's come?"

"He is going to test Ser Gilmore," Elissa replied.

"Good for him. I hope me makes it. If I were a Grey Warden, though, I'd have my eye on you. Not that Father would ever allow it."

Elissa nodded her agreement. "I bring you a message. Father wants you to continue without him."

"Then the Arl's men are delayed. You'd think his men were all walking backwards." Fergus sighed. "Well, I had better get underway," he grinned at Oren. "So many darkspawn to behead, so little time!"

Fergus turned back to his wife and kissed her on the cheek. "Off we go then. I'll see you soon my love."

Bryce and Eleanor Cousland walked into the family suite at that time. "I would hope, dear boy; that you planned to wait for us before taking your leave?"

Fergus and Elissa turned as their parents walked in. Eleanor's concern for her oldest child wrote plainly on her face. "Be well, my son. I will pray for your safety every day you are gone."

Elissa smiled at her father pretending to be annoyed. "You could have delivered your message yourself father."

Bryce Cousland smiled at his daughter. "And miss having both my children in one place for a change before I leave? Not likely."

Oriana drew a deep breathe trying to calm herself. "May the Maker sustain and preserve us all. Watch over our sons, husbands, and fathers and bring them safely back to us."

Fergus tried to lighten the mood. "And bring us some ale and wenches while you're at it!" Oriana gave him that scolding look that only wives can give their husbands. "Err…. for the men of course."

"Fergus! You would say this in front of your mother!" Oriana admonished.

Oren piped up. "What is a wench? Is that what you pull on to get the bucket out of the well?"

Oren's grandfather spoke up. "A wench is a woman that pours the ale in a tavern Oren." Then he whispered more quietly under his breath. "Or a woman who drinks a lot of ale."

"Bryce!" Eleanor scolded trying not to laugh. "Maker's breath, it's like living with a pair of small boys. Thankfully I have a daughter."

Fergus smiled. "I'll miss you mother dear. You'll take care of her sister, won't you?"

"Mother can handle herself," Elissa replied. "Always has."

"It's true. They should be sending her, not me. She would scold those darkspawn back into the Deep Roads."

"Well, I am glad you find this so funny," Eleanor Cousland said frowning at her son.

"Enough, enough." Bryce said raising his hand. "Pup, you'll want to get an early night. You've much to do tomorrow."

Oren ran to give his Aunt a kiss goodnight. "Mama says you're going to be watching over us while papa is gone. Is that true Auntie?" She picked him up in her arms and kissed his cute little face.

Elissa nodded smiling at her nephew. "Yes Oren."

"What if the castle is attacked?" His young face asked eagerly. "Will there be dragons?"

Oriana shook her head at her son. "Dragons are terrible Oren. They eat people."

His young face lit up. "Yeah! I want to see one!"

"This is your influence Fergus," Oriana said with a frown at her husband.

"What? I didn't say anything?" Fergus laughed.

"Are you going to teach me to use a sword Auntie? Then I can fight evil too! Take that dire bunny! All darkspawn fear my sword of truthiness!"

"Truthiness?" Elissa asked in amusement as she placed her nephew back down to the floor.

"We're teaching him about honesty," Oriana replied.

Fergus knelt down and grasped his boy's shoulder. "Don't worry son, you will get to see a sword up close real soon, I promise."

* * *

Elissa lay in bed that evening sleeping on the edge of consciousness, noises from the castle permeating her dreams. The sounds of angry growling and barking woke her up fully. She looked over at the door to see her Marabi war hound, Draco ready to spring through her bedroom door. In the distance, she could hear the castle bell tolling.

Someone close by screamed.

Elissa sat upright in bed as she heard another yet another scream. She jumped out of bed and ran for the chest that contained her light armor, daggers and sword. "What is it boy?" She said to her two hundred pound Marabi, who was growling fiercely at whatever was behind the door. "Something out there?"

A sharp rap on the door startled her briefly. The door flew open and one of the castle servants ran in shouting, "My lady! My lady the castle is under atta..." he never finished his sentence as an arrow exploded through the front of his shirt and he fell gurgling to her bedroom floor.

Draco charged over the dead man's body and landed on the chest of one of the armed soldiers trying to enter Elissa's room. He fell over backward as the Marabi savagely ripped open his throat.

Elissa stepped forward and around her hound, blades whirling. She quickly dispatched the second soldier with a few deft flicks of her wrist. "Almost too easy", she thought to herself. She quickly put the rest of her armor on, and stepped into the hall.

She turned abruptly as her mother ran from her parents rooms; she too had changed and was dressed in her armor. "Darling! I heard fighting outside and I feared the worst! Are you hurt?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing," Elissa said with concern.

"A scream woke me up. There were men in the hall, so I barred the door." Eleanor's face twisted into a puzzled look. "Did you see their shields? Those are Howe's men! Why would they attack us?"

It did not take long for Elissa to add two and two together. "He's betrayed Father! He attacks while our troops are gone!"

"You don't think Howe's men were delayed," her mother breathed in sharply as reality hit her, "on purpose? That bastard! I'll cut his lying throat myself!" Eleanor's face crumpled. "Have you seen your father? He never came to bed!"

"Maybe he stayed up with Arl Howe," Elissa said her throat constricting at the thought.

"We must find him!" Eleanor put up a brave front and swallowed her fear for her husband.

"We should check on Oriana and Oren," Elissa added.

The color visibly drained from Eleanor's face. "Andraste's mercy! What if the soldiers went into your brother's room first? Let's check on them! Quickly! Then we'll look for Bryce downstairs."

Elissa and Eleanor ran quickly over to the suite of rooms Fergus and his family lived in. Elissa threw open the door and what she saw before would haunt her for the rest of her life.

Oriana and Oren lay motionless on the floor. The guards had indeed gone to their rooms first. The young wife and son had no way to defend themselves. Oren's small paper sword lay broken in two just out of reach of his hand. Oriana lay next to her son; it was obviously he had died trying to protect his mother.

Blood was spilling from identical sword wounds straight through each of their hearts. The two pools of blood were slowly growing larger, merging into one. Oriana's clothes were ripped and pulled aside. The woman had also been violated.

Eleanor walked in behind her daughter who had simply frozen in the doorway in shock at the sight that met their eyes. "Nooo! My little Oren." She fell to the floor grabbing the small boy's cold hand, trembling with sorrow, terror and rage. "What manner of fiend slaughters innocents?"

Elissa clenched her fists from her position standing next to her mother, rage and fury boiling over the despair that ripped at her heart. "I'll make them pay!"

"Howe is not even taking hostages!" Eleanor gasped as the consequences of the soldier's actions finally hit her. "He means to kill all of us!" Tears leaked from the side of Eleanor's eyes as she squeezed them shut trying to shut the image from her mind. "Oh poor Fergus," she moaned. "Let's go. I don't want to see this!"

Elissa and Eleanor fought their way to the entrance to the family's private wing of the castle. Eleanor's deadly aim with a bow took many soldiers down as her daughter darted in from the shadows of the castle and quickly dispatched other stragglers. A quick check of the guest rooms confirmed that Lady Landra, her son Dairren and their servant Iona had also been killed.

Eleanor had bowed her head once again in grief and despair. "Oh dear Landra," she gasped, "I am so sorry!" Eleanor sobbed again. "If she hadn't come to me!" She leant against the stone wall and gasped for air. "If she hadn't been here," her voice trailed off as she shook her head then stood up, steadying herself to move on.

_Howe might have the advantage of numbers,_ Elissa thought to herself grimly, _but we are on my grounds and I have the advantage of location_.

Elissa and her mother paused outside the entrance to the family wing to get their bearings in the smoke and chaos. "Can you hear the fighting?" Eleanor asked her daughter. "Howe's men must be everywhere."

"I don't want you in danger mother," Elissa stated flatly.

Eleanor gave her daughter a blunt look. "My only grandchild is a ravaged corpse. What do I care about danger?" Elissa could tell her mother was struggling to hold her emotions together, as was she. She watched as her mother stood up a bit straighter as if something had occurred to her. "The front gates. That's where you father must be."

Elissa nodded in agreement. "Is there nothing else we need to do?" she asked.

Her mother nodded. "I have my treasury key. We could go there first and take the Cousland sword from the vault. If anything is worth fighting to keep out of Howe's hands, it's that sword." A shadow passed over her mother's face. "But it may be a dangerous path."

Elissa simply nodded to her mother in agreement.

The Teryna continued. "If Howe's men are inside, they must already control the castle. We must use the passage in the larder to escape." She grabbed Elissa's shoulder and turned to stare straight into her daughter's giant blue eyes. "Do you hear me?"

Elissa stared back into her mother's sad green eyes. "I want Howe dead," she stated coldly, the image of Oriana and Oren still fresh in her mind.

"Then we must survive and visit vengeance upon him!"

Elissa made a mental map of the castle in her mind. She knew the route they would need to take to get to the treasury room and then to the main hall where they hoped her father might be. Smoke was filling the corridors, making breathing and seeing difficult. Elissa quietly extinguished the castle's torches along the corridor as they moved forward. She had been navigating and sneaking around the castle since she learnt to walk. It would be much easier to move around in the dark. It would also make it much more difficult for Howe's men to see them.

They moved silently though the castle corridors. Her mother would hit Howe's soldiers with a round of arrows, as Draco ran in and ripped the legs out from under them. Elissa cleaned up what those left by running in from the shadows and slicing each soldier neatly from ear to ear with her razor sharp daggers.

They repeated this simple but effective technique until they reached the corridor that led to the Treasury room. During castle-wide drills they had practiced where the best striking and hiding spots were. Howe's men would not have stood a chance had they attacked the full complement of their troops.

_Such cowardice!_ Elissa tried not to scream. _She knew they could not keep the castle. Not with so few men. Their only chance was escape. There would be only vengeance. Why? Why why why!_

Her mother's voice snapped her out of her train of thought. "We're getting close to the treasury. The Cousland family blade lies inside. Use that key I gave you. That blade cannot fall into Howe's hands."

Elissa nodded at her mother again and slipped down the dark corridor into the treasury. The guards manned at the vault had been killed, but Howe's men had not been able to get into the vault itself thank the Maker. She used the key and ran in grabbing the family's sword from the chest. Thinking quickly, she ran back to the guardroom and grabbed one of the dead soldier's backpacks. She went back in to the treasury, packed another set of armor, the family shield and a large pouch of gold. There would be no time to stop again for anything else.

She threw the backpack on and readjusted her daggers to fit. She whistled quietly to her mother who was standing in the shadows guarding the entrance. She moved to stand beside her.

"Another four approaching," her mother whispered. "They don't know we are here. Send Draco, run at them quickly, I'll distract them with arrows."

Her mother did not leave time for debate and stepped out where Howe's men could plainly see her. Arrow already in notched, with pinpoint accuracy, she had a third arrow ready to fly before the guards knew what hit them.

Draco jumped and knocked two guards down at once, his large bulk taking them by surprise as he lunged out of the shadows. Elissa at this point had moved quietly along the side of the brick and came up behind the two men left standing and in a move faster than lightening wrapped her arms around each driving the daggers up through their heart and lungs killing them coldly.

They had reached the main hall. Elissa put her ear to the door. She could hear swords clashing. Highever was still fighting! She placed her hand on the door lever and nodded to her mother. They threw the door open and saw Ser Gilmore and his men fighting an outnumbered battle. Elissa and Draco ran into the fray while her mother launched arrow after arrow.

Elissa ran to help her long-time friend Roderick, or Rory as all his friends called him. Ser Gilmore had been squiring at Castle Cousland since he was ten years old. She had a crush on him for the past few years, which had gone nowhere. After a few stolen kisses and hand holding in the stables it had progressed no further because of Ser Gilmore's sense of duty to her father. He was also one of the closest to her age at the castle, and he was currently fighting for their lives.

With two extra bodies, the tide turnef and the attackers in the main hall were dispatched quickly. Ser Gilmore wasted no time shouting orders to the men left standing. "Go! Man the gate! Keep those bastards out as long as you can!"

Rory turned to the two of them, the relief on his face at seeing them apparent. "Your Ladyship! My Lady! You're both alive! I was certain Howe's men had gotten through!"

Elissa went white as she gripped the pommels of her dagger. "They did get through! That treacherous bastard. Oriana and Oren lay dead at his hand!"

Rory's face fell at her words. "When I realized what was happening, it was all I could do to shut the gates. But they won't keep Howe's men out for long."

They all stood quietly for a moment as the reality hit them; without Highever's army which had left earlier, the castle would fall. There was no saving it. "If you have another way out of the castle, use it quickly." Rory begged them.

Elissa looked desperately up into Rory's face. "We need to find father."

Rory's sad face looked back at Elissa. "When I last saw the Teryn, he'd been badly wounded. I urged him not to go, but he was determined to find you. " he lifted a wary hand and gestured behind him. "He went towards the kitchen. I believe he thought to find you at the servants' exit in the larder."

Elissa grabbed the young man's hand. "Please Rory, come with us," she begged.

Rory Gilmore looked at the young women he had grown to love over the last few years. "If I leave, the gate will fall and you will not make it. Please Elissa," he rarely called her by her real name. "You must leave now."

Her mother was already moving towards the exit. "Bless you Ser Gilmore. Maker watch over you."

Elissa looked into the brilliant green eyes of her friend for one last time. Impulsively she leaned forward and kissed him fully on the lips.

Rory threw caution to the wind, pulled her close for one last time, and kissed her back fiercely. "Maker watch over us all," he said, and strode away back to defend the gates so Elissa could as much distance between here and freedom as he could possibly could give her.

Elissa did not think her heart could possibly break anymore that evening, but walking away from the one man she always thought she would choose to marry was yet another dagger sinking deeper into her despair. He would give his life for them, that she had no doubt, and she had to fight the urge to run back and drag him along with them.

They made their way to the kitchens and ran past the bodies of the already dead into the larder. Her father was lying gasping for air in a pool of his own blood. He clenched his side as blood ran threw his fingers and onto the floor.

_There was so much blood._

Her mother skidded to a halt beside her and her hands flew to her face with an intake of breathe as she comprehended the sight before her. "Bryce!" She screamed.

"There you both are," her father gasped and collapsed further into the floor. "I was… wondering when you would get here."

Her mother ran and knelt by his side. "Maker's blood. You're bleeding!"

Her father struggled to catch his breath. "Howe's men…. found me first. Almost…. did me in right there."

"How did you get here father!" Elissa exclaimed. "You can hardly move."

"Duncan found me," her father gasped. "Bought me here." The Warden was nowhere to be seen.

Eleanor stated flatly. "Once Howe's men break through the gate, they will find us. We must go!"

Bryce gasped struggling for breath. "Someone must reach Fergus. Tell him what's happened."

Elissa let the tears fall as she clung to her father's hand. "I will get vengeance on Howe for this!"

Her father's blue eyes stared directly into hers. "Yes," he stated vehemently. "Vengeance."

Eleanor looked pleadingly at her husband. "Bryce, no!" She tried reasoning with him. "The servant's passage is right here! We can flee together, find you healing magic!"

Bryce shook his head at what was left of his family. "The castle is surrounded. I cannot make it."

The Grey Warden, Duncan strode into the room, covered from head to toe in blood and gore. It was obvious he had been fighting against Howe's men also. "I'm afraid the Teryn is correct. Howe's men have not yet discovered this exit, but they surrounded the castle. Getting past will be difficult."

Eleanor turned her head towards the dark haired warrior that had just entered the room. "You are Duncan then? The Grey Warden?"

Duncan nodded. "Yes your ladyship. The Teryn and I tried to reach you sooner."

Green eyes look into her blue ones. "My daughter helped me get here. Maker be praised."

Duncan looked at Elissa and nodded. "I am not surprised."

Elissa turned and met the Grey Warden's gaze. "Can you do something about Howe?"

Duncan shook his head sadly. "Not here. There are too many men, and they seem as willing to kill me, as they are all of you. Flight is the only option."

Eleanor looked pleadingly at Duncan. "Whatever is to be done now is to be done quickly. They are coming!"

Bryce struggled to sit up off the floor and fell back into his wife. All three of them were covered in his blood now. He would not last much longer.

"Duncan," Bryce gasped. "I beg you. Take my wife and daughter to safety."

"I will your Lordship," he looked down sadly at the dying Teryn. "But I fear I must ask for something in return."

"Anything!" The Teryn pleaded.

Duncan continued. "What is happening hear pales in comparison to the evil now loose in this world."

Elissa could not believe her ears. Her father was dying and Duncan was putting terms on saving them?

"I came to your castle seeking a recruit. The darkspawn threat demands that I leave with one."

Bryce looks at his precious daughter and then back at Duncan. "I... I understand."

"What about Ser Gilmore? " Elissa questioned, they had left him behind, perhaps they could try to get Rory out at least.

Duncan looked directly at her now. "Truthfully, you were always my first choice." He turned back to the Teryn. "I will take the Teryna and your daughter to Ostagar, to tell Fergus and the king what happened. Then, your daughter joins the Grey Wardens."

"So long as justice comes to Howe. I agree," her father nodded.

"No!" Elissa begged her father. "I won't leave you!"

Duncan looked at her, trying to make her see reason. "You fought your way to us through Howe's men. I think the Maker's intention is clear."

Her dying father looked into his daughter's sad blue eyes. "Howe thinks he'll use the chaos to... advance himself. Make him wrong Pup. See that justice is done!" He grabbed her hand and continued. "Our family… always does our duty first. The darkspawn must be defeated. You must go. For your own sake and for Ferelden's."

Duncan rose to his feet. "I will take the Teryna and your daughter to Ostagar, to tell Fergus and the king what happened. Then your daughter joins the Grey Wardens."

Eleanor clung desperately to her husband's hand. "Bryce, are you sure?"

Bryce Cousland looked up into his wife's beautiful eyes. He was glad that she would be one of the last things he would see. How he loved and adored his darling Eleanor. "Our daughter will not die of Howe's treachery. She will live, and make her mark on the world."

Duncan turned back to Elissa and directed his next question directly to her. "Then I offer you a place within the Grey Wardens. Fight with us."

Elissa felt tears silently streaming down her face. She kissed her father's bloody hand. "I will father. For you."

Elissa stopped cold however as her mother did not look up from her husband's face and said, "Darling, go with Duncan. You have a better chance to escape without me."

Bryce gasped, "Eleanor...no."

"Hush, Bryce." She laid a finger gently over his lips. "I'll kill every bastard that comes through that door to buy them time. But I will not abandon you."

Another dagger thrust into Elissa's heart, as she realized fully what her mother was doing. She turned back towards them and fell in to the floor gathering them both in her arms. "Mother please! I love you both so much." The tears were flowing unchecked down her face now and sobs racked her body.

Eleanor pushed her daughter away so she could look her directly in the eyes. "Then live, darling. Become a Grey Warden, and do what is right."

Bryce turned to his wife and reached out his hand to hers. "I'm so sorry it's come to this, my love."

Eleanor held her husband close and stroked his hair. "We had a good life and did all we could. It's up to our children now."

Bryce took a final look at his daughter before turning back to his wife. "Then... go Pup. Warn your brother. And know that we love you both. You do us proud."

Elissa heard a loud crack that reverberated through the castle and the sounds of cheers mixed with screaming. They knew at that moment Ser Gilmore and the remaining soldiers had fallen, and the main gate was open.

Duncan voiced her fears. "They have broken through the gates. We must go now."

"Goodbye darling," her mother whispered.

Duncan grabbed Elissa arm and dragged her through the trap door hidden behind a stack of crates. The stone door ground into place with a final resounding thud, shutting the screams of those left behind out forever.

* * *

**_Author's Note: _ **_I hope I captured enough of the emotion and trama this character's origin story conveyed. Not matter how many times I find myself playing through DA:O, I always keep coming back to the Cousland origin story. The logical part of me states that this is because it is the easiest to relate to. That same part tells me that I am just a closet romantic at heart._

_Thanks for the favourites and reviews!_


	3. Chapter 2 - Escape to Ostagar

**Chapter 2 - Escape to Ostagar**

_The first Blight had already raged for 90 years. The world was in chaos. A god had risen, twisted and corrupted. The remaining gods of Tevinter were silent, withdrawn. What writing we have recovered from those times is filled with despair, for everyone believed, from the greatest archons to the lowliest slaves, that the world was coming to an end. _

_At Weisshaupt fortress in the desolate Anderfels, a meeting transpired. Soldiers of the Imperium, seasoned veterans who had known nothing their entire lifetimes except hopeless war, came together. When they left Weisshaupt, they had renounced their oaths to the Imperium. They were soldiers no longer: They were the Grey Wardens. _

_The Wardens began an aggressive campaign against the Blight, striking back against the darkspawn, reclaiming lands given up for lost. The Blight was far from over, but their victories brought notice, and soon they received aid from every nation in Thedas. _

_They grew in number as well as reputation. Finally, in the year 992 of the Tevinter Imperium, upon the Silent Plains, they met the archdemon Dumat in battle. A third of all the armies of northern Thedas were lost to the fighting, but Dumat fell and the darkspawn fled back underground. _

_Even that was not the end. _

_The Imperium once revered seven gods: Dumat, Zazikel, Toth, Andoral, Razikale, Lusacan, and Urthemiel. Four have risen as archdemons. The Grey Wardens have kept watch through the ages, well aware that peace is fleeting, and that their war continues until the last of the dragon-gods is gone. _

_-From Ferelden: Folklore and History, by Sister Petrine, Chantry scholar. _

* * *

The door may have closed behind them, but Elissa would still hear the sounds of screams with horrific clarity within the silence of her mind for months afterward.

Her father had taken advantage of the tunnel during the war against the Orlesian Empire that had seen King Maric returned to the throne of Ferelden as the rightful king. Elissa wondered for a moment if Howe knew about the exit; he had served with her father in the war fighting by King Meric's side after all.

The servants' entrance was long and narrow. It would take them twenty minutes of traversing winding stairs and dark tunnels before it would led them out into the forest, about a mile south of the castle. It did not open anywhere near the village of Highever, so Duncan was hoping for some luck and Howe's men had missed it.

Then she remembered that her father had specifically told her even though they used the tunnel, they did not even let their allies know exactly how they managed to smuggle things in and out without detection. People always assumed it was by using assassins and rogues slipping in and out under the cover of night, and the Teryn had never corrected that assumption.

The two silently made their way along the tunnel in the darkness. They did not light a torch, Elissa knew their eyes needed to get used to the darkness. If anyone was in here with them, they did not want to alert them to their existence. It was after midnight and would be very dark when they excited into the woods behind the castle.

They both blackened their faces and armor with dirt before leaving the tunnel itself. It mixed in with the sticky blood that covered the both of them from their earlier fights. Navigating the passage had taken a bit longer than normal, feeling their way through the dark, but she was glad for it the cover of night when they quietly left the confines of the passage.

Duncan could see the light from the torches of Howe's men dancing in the distance around the castle itself. The village further down the road in the opposite direction was also ablaze with light. However noone seemed to be searching the woods, or surrounding areas. It seems their escape had gone unnoticed for now.

Elissa looked at the castle behind her, flames were engulfing parts of the building illuminating the night, while smoke rose in thick circles. She could still hear people screaming in the distance. Her face froze in terror and disbelief as tears ran silently down her face.

Duncan squeezed her shoulder sympathetically, "Elissa, we must go." When he got no reaction from her, he grabbed her arm making her turn away from the scene of devastation unfolding before them. "We must get some distance between us and them. Let's go," he pulled her arm again. "Elissa! Run!"

* * *

They alternated between running and walking for the entire first day, to put as many miles between Highever and themselves as they could. Elissa had never felt so numb; she had no sense of time nor any idea in which direction they were heading. It took all her strength and mental will power just to keep putting one foot in front of the other, moving further and further from home.

_Home?_ She thought bitterly. _She no longer had a home thanks to Arl Rendon Howe._ _No home_, _No family… _She cut off the train of thought. If she thought about it she would crumble.

Orphaned and alone, she dared have no hope that Fergus would still be alive. She shook her head unconsciously. No, it would not do to have hope. There was none. Surely Howe would not have left that that stone unturned. At least she was heading into battle. There she could die and join the rest of her family in the arms of the Maker.

After nearly an entire day of non-stop flight, Duncan pulled up short in a small clearing in the trees. Elissa, not fully paying attention, stumbled into the back of the Warden. She was so tired that she forgot her usual good manners, and did not apologize. Instead she just continued to stand there, staring at an unseen object on the ground.

The sun was sinking quickly. "We will stop here for the night," Duncan said over his shoulder to her. "We both could use the rest. Would you collect some wood for a fire so we can get warm and have a hot meal?"

They were far from Highever now. Elissa did not know how much distance they had covered that day. She knew they ran a long way, but she could hardly recall the time passing at all. She was still in shock.

Elissa looked around her blinking and not really noticing her surroundings. She dropped her backpack next to a fallen log, and started gathering fuel for a fire. She was purely working on instinct with every thought banished from her brain. Just one foot in front of the another, one breath just after the other, that is all she needed to manage for now. If anything else wormed into her brain beside the manual tasks they were doing, she was sure she would run screaming from the camp towards the nearest cliff – not caring should she run off into oblivion.

She cleared a space of leaves and debris and began to dig a hole into the ground in which to build their fire. Digging the fire pit deeper into the earth would not hide the fire entirely but would diminish it from sight slightly. Duncan had returned from where he had disappeared to, with a fat rabbit skewered on a small hunting arrow. He nodded in approval at her work as sat down opposite her, skinning and gutting the small animal.

Duncan started talking as he fashioned a crude spit. "We're traveling south through the hinterlands to the ruin of Ostagar, located on the edges of the Korcari Wilds. The Tevinter Imperium built Ostagar long ago to prevent the Wilders from invading the northern lowlands."

He continued talking as if he did not notice she was unresponsive. Duncan had seen people in different stages of shock and grief before. As long as he made sure she kept warm, ate and slept, eventually she would come around. She had just lost her entire life, it would take time for her to get over the grief and loss. Unfortunately, time was not a commodity they had much of right now. Perhaps Alistair, their newest recruit, closer to her age and another that had no family might be a good sounding board for her.

"It's fitting we make our stand there, even if we face a different foe within that forest," he said. "The King's forces have clashed with the darkspawn several times, but here is where the bulk of the horde will show itself."

Duncan continued to talk to her about the darkspawn and coming Blight trying to take her mind off recent events. Once the rabbit was cooked, he broke a leg off and handed it to her.

Elissa stared at it first and was about to say she was not hungry. It was hot, and the smell of food was making her feel sick. She did not think she ever would be hungry again. She opened her mouth to tell Duncan that exact thing, but he interrupted her before she had a chance to speak.

"I know you probably do not feel much like eating," he stated, "But you must keep up your strength. There are many battles lying in the days ahead and it would not be good to be so weak as to be unable to defend yourself."

Elissa nodded, knowing he was right. She took the offering and gingerly took a quick bite. It was hot, but good. Roasted rabbit on the spit was always a favorite when out camping with Fergus and Father. She cut off that train of thought once more and then bit savagely into the leg. Now it was just fuel. Fuel to keep her body going until Howe lay dead.

_Vengeance,_ she thought vehemently. _ I only have to say alive until I can gut Howe from neck to navel, but only after I take as much from him as he has from me. I will take the price of each precious life he has taken right out of his skin.__ After that, I do not care what happened to me_. Elissa no longer cared about the Blight. _Let the darkspawn take us all, as long as I get to kill Howe first, then archdemon can have us. What do I have to live for now?_

Elissa did not remember falling asleep, but she woke up in a cold sweat. It took her a moment to get her bearings. She was not in her comfortable warm bed kicking Draco over to get more room. She was sleeping on the dirt with no blanket, cold despite the fact Draco was curled up alongside her next to the fire. Duncan sat across from her staring into the flames. It was obvious he had no sleep, but did not seem worse the wear from it.

Elissa ran her hands over her eyes. She looked down and saw her blood stained hands and clothing; dirt had mixed in and dried to her skin. The nightmare was still fresh in her mind. Oren's lifeless body reaching for his mother; hearing her mother's screams. Rory's lifeless green eyes reaching out for her – blood running from his mouth as a sword pierced through his heart.

The screaming did not stop. She could still hear the screams inside her head even now. She gasped for air as she pushed sleep aside, determined to choke back the sobs that were rushing through to the surface, threatening to overwhelm her. Elissa managed to force the feelings back down until she was once again numb. Her heart had shattered into so many pieces she doubted she would ever feel whole again. She was glad that she ached physically from all the travel and exertion through the day; it helped to offset the giant gnawing blackness where her heart used to lie.

Instead of sleep, she opted to asked Duncan about the Grey Wardens. He glanced at her silently, his dark eyes unreadable. "There are only a few Grey Wardens within Ferelden at the moment, but all of us are at Ostagar. This blight must be stopped here and now." He said seriously. "If it spreads to the north, Ferelden **_will_** fall."

There were five more days of travel ahead of them to reach Ostagar. Possibly four if they cut sleep to a minimum and ran when they could. Elissa had never run that far before, she was glad she was fit. She found that although she hurt for the first few days, then her body began to get used to the exercise and her muscles eventually stopped protesting. She was losing weight and beginning to look gaunt, unable to eat enough to keep up with the energy being expended.

She was glad she could keep up with Duncan's pace; she spent a long time staring at his griffon-adorned shield as they ran. The pommels for his dagger and sword peeking out through the top. Her hound, Draco helped with their journey by having supper caught for them each night before they setup their makeshift camp.

She was relieved when the ruins of Ostagar loomed into view and Duncan finally slowed down to a walk. Here she would find Fergus.

_Representing the furthest point of encroachment by the ancient Tevinter Imperium into the barbarian lands of the southeast, the fortress of Ostagar was once one of the most important defensive holdings south of the Waking Sea. It stood at the edge of the Korcari Wilds watching for any signs of invasion by the barbarians known today as the Chasind wilders. Straddling a narrow pass in the hills, the fortress needed to be by-passed to reach the fertile lowlands to the north and proved to be exceedingly difficult for the wilders to attack because of its naturally defensible position. _

_Like most imperial holdings in the south, Ostagar was abandoned after Tevinter's collapse during the first Blight. It was successfully sacked by the Chasind wilders and then, as the Chasind threat dwindled following the creation of the modern Ferelden nation, fell to ruin completely. _

_It has remained unmanned for four centuries, though most of the walls still stand-as does the tall Tower of Ishal, named after the great archon that ordered its construction. Ostagar remains a testament to the magical power of the Imperium that created it. _

_-From Ferelden: Folklore and History, by Sister Petrine, Chantry scholar _

* * *

A tall blonde man in shining, golden armor strode toward them as they approached the ruins of Ostagar. Two guards followed closely behind him.

"Ho there Duncan!" The man in golden armor exclaimed cheerfully.

Duncan stopped short in surprise. "King Cailin? I didn't expect..."

"A royal welcome?" Cailin grinned at Duncan interrupting him. "Our sentries have been watching for your arrival for days. "I was beginning to worry you'd miss all the fun!"

Duncan bowed toward his king. "Not if I could help it, Your Majesty."

The King turned and began walking back towards Ostagar with them. "Then I'll have the mighty Duncan at my side in battle after all! Glorious! The other Wardens told me you've found a promising recruit. I take it this is she?"

Duncan stopped and paused. "Allow me to introduce you, your Majesty."

Cailin walked towards Elissa with his hand outstretched. "No need Duncan," he lifted Elissa's hand to his lips. "You are as lovely as ever Lady Cousland," he said. The King had always found Lady Cousland rather… delightful. He had always wished his father had arranged a marriage with her rather than Anora.

Elissa bowed her head to her King as was only proper. "Thank you Your Majesty."

Cailin continued talking as he held her hand in his. "Your brother has already arrived with Highever's men, but we are still awaiting your father."

Elissa gasped unconsciously. Of course, how could Cailin know? "You don't know what's happened?" She blurted, her face went white and her hand gripped onto his tightly.

"News from the north has been unreliable. Why?" Cailin frowned at her reaction. "What's happened?"

Elissa was glad when Duncan stepped forward to answer the King's question. At this moment, she found her throat constricted and unable to utter a word. Cailin was looking at her in concern.

"Teryn Cousland and his wife are dead, Your Majesty. Arl Howe has shown himself a traitor and overtaken Highever Castle," Duncan continued. "Had we not escaped, he would have killed us and told you any story he wished."

Cailin looked at the two of them incredulously. "I can… scarcely believe it! How could he think he would get away with such treachery?" He shook his head in disbelief and spoke directly to Elissa now. "As soon as we are done here, I will turn my army north and bring Howe to justice. You have my word."

Elissa looked frankly at her friend who happened to also be king, the anger and rage that had been building under the grief inside of her, threatening to bubble through. "What kind of justice?" she demanded, without thought of protocol or station.

The King placed his other hand on her arm and looked at Elissa. "He will hang." Cailin smiled sadly at the youngest of the Cousland family. "I know this will not bring your family back, but Howe will **_not_** profit from this."

"No doubt you wish to see your brother," he continued. Elissa's heart started racing at the mention of Fergus. "Unfortunately, he and his men are scouting in the Wilds."

Elissa looked at her feet, struggling to hold back the tears. It would not do to cry in front of the two men. _I failed Fergus and I failed Father… my one task was to protect those left behind, and I failed them all. _

She sighed and looked up at Cailin. "I am not looking forward to telling him Your Majesty." _Will he hate me for not saving them? _She wondered quietly to herself.

Her King nodded in agreement. "I imagine not," he said. "I apologize, but there is nothing more I can do. All I can suggest is that you vent your grief against the darkspawn for the time being."

"As long as Arl Howe pays," Elissa said flatly.

Cailin nodded at her. "I'm sorry to cut this short, but I should return to my tent. Loghain waits eagerly to bore me with his strategies," the young man rolled his eyes at her.

Duncan cut in before Cailin could leave. "Your uncle sends his greetings and reminds you that Redcliffe forces could be here in less than a week."

Cailin laughed. "Ha! Eamon just wants in on the glory. We've won three battles against these monsters and tomorrow should be no different."

Elissa was surprised. "You sound very confident in that," she said.

"Overconfident, some would say. Right Duncan?" Cailin said laughing and slapping Duncan on the shoulder.

"Your Majesty," Duncan began tentatively. "I'm not certain the blight can be ended quite as… quickly as you might wish."

Cailin sighed as if sad about something. "I'm not even sure this is a true Blight. There are plenty of darkspawn on the field, but alas, we've seen no sign of an archdemon."

Duncan's face was a unreadable. "Disappointed, Your Majesty?" he asked.

King Cailin laughed and his face lit up like a small boy. "I'd hope for a war like in the tales! A king riding with his fabled Grey Wardens against a tainted god!" He sighed loudly for effect. "But I suppose this will have to do." He turned and smiled at the Grey Warden and his recruit. "I must go before Loghain sends out a search party. Farewell, Grey Wardens!"

"What the King said is true," Duncan confirmed as they watched Cailin's retreating form. "They've won several battles against the darkspawn here."

"Yet you don't sound very reassured," Elissa correctly observed.

Duncan motioned for her to continue walking towards the ruin ahead. "Despite the victories so far the darkspawn horde grows larger with each passing day. By now, they look to outnumber us."

Duncan and Elissa passed into the shadows of an old temple. "I know there is an archdemon behind this. But I cannot ask the king to act solely on my feeling."

Elissa frowned. "Cailin seems to hold the Grey Wardens in high esteem," she observed.

Duncan nodded in confirmation and looked at Elissa. "Yet that is not enough for him to wait for Grey Warden reinforcements from Orlais."

They continued walking. "Our numbers in Ferelden are too few. We must do what we can and look to Teryn Loghain to make up the difference." They had walked through the deserted ruins and passed a large tower. "To that end, we should proceed with the Joining ritual without delay."

Elissa's stomach growled and she looked at her bloodstained hands. She imagined the rest of her did not look or smell much better. "I could do with a hot meal and washing up."

Duncan chuckled. "I agree! We have until nightfall to begin the ritual. Every recruit must go through a secret ritual we call the Joining in order to become a Grey Warden. The ritual is brief, but some preparation is required. We must begin soon."

Elissa looked at Duncan quizzically. "Why is the ritual so secret?"

"I won't lie," the Warden Commander said. "The Joining is dangerous. I cannot speak more of it except to say that you will learn all in good time. Until then, you must trust that what is done is necessary."

She nodded. "What do you need me to do?" she asked.

Duncan motioned to continue walking and they approached a long stone bridge spanning the valley far below. "Feel free to explore the camp here as you wish. All I ask is that you do not leave it for the time being."

He paused at the beginning of the bridge and peered down at the army amassing in the expanse below. "There is another Grey Warden up here in the camp by the name of Alistair. When you are ready, seek him out and tell him it's time to summon the other recruits."

Duncan started across the bridge with Elissa following behind. "Your hound can stay with me while you attend your business. The Gray Warden tent is on the other side of the bridge. It's a crude setup, but you can clean up a little and find us there later should you need to."

Elissa arrived at the Grey Warden camp not knowing what to expect. It was deserted at this time; the Grey Wardens were down in the valley below with the rest of the king's army. There was a bowl of warm water, soap and a towel set out. Duncan indicated these were for her.

Elissa dunked her hands into the water and stared unseeingly as the blood started to leech off her skin and stain the clean water. She washed her hands clean and splashed the water onto her face and neck to clear away the blood dirt and grime. Panic started to eat away at her stomach and she found that suddenly was not able to get clean enough. She started furiously scrubbing the blood of her family off her body and her clothes. The grief she was struggling to keep bottled down threatened to overtake her.

She scrubbed her face and wiped her armor off the best she could with the same sense of urgency, trying desperately to stop her hands from shaking as she did so. She took giant, deep breaths and swallowed down the emotions that threatened to engulf her. She did not want to break down in front of Duncan, and he respected her privacy too much to ask questions or pry.

Once she had finished, Duncan handed her some bread, cheese and dried meat. She almost refused as she was not hungry, but recalled his words regarding the fight ahead.

Elissa pushed down all the grief and despair that threatened to engulf her, and instead focused her mind on the upcoming battle.

* * *

_**Author's Note: **While I know it was not possible in the game, I felt it was necessary to have our heroine spend at least some time travelling with Duncan. She might not necessarily have been aware, or even coherent through the trip - but it would not have happened overnight, and she would have been at her most fragile during that time. _


	4. Chapter 3 - The Joining

**Chapter 3 - The Joining**

Elissa found herself in a situation she had never been in before. She arrived in Ostagar, with no family and no income. She wondered how she was going to live. She had some money, but it would not last forever. Did Grey Wardens paid? Where was her next meal going to come from? Duncan had said he would take her to safety and that had included becoming a Warden. She had to confess, that apart from story and legend, she really had no idea what that actually meant.

Her weapons were worth a small fortune, but she would rather lose a limb than sell either of those. Her weapons were like an extension of her body. She would need those to survive more now than ever. The armor she wore was the Cousland ceremonial armor. It was not made for her style of fighting, but it was all she had for now.

At that moment, she felt even more alone than ever. She did not know a soul apart from Duncan, and she had barely knew him. Elissa sat down next to the Grey Warden fire and placed her backpack down between her knees. She honestly had no idea what she had even managed to bring with her.

Elissa emptied the contents of the backpack onto the ground in front of her. There was the extra armor, weapons and shield taking up the most room. She could repack those better. The pouch of coins she had grabbed contained thirty gold sovereigns. A small fortune to most people, but she knew it would not last too long if she spent much time travelling. Lastly there was some dried meat, a deck of cards, and a copy of "The Art of Passionate Love." She chewed on some of the jerky and repacked the contents of the bag neatly this time.

Duncan watched her walk off. He knew the Couslands, they were a kind family with a very good reputation with the people. There was not much time for his new charge to become familiar with what she had agreed to. They expected the battle to start the next day, they would have less time than that to perform the Joining. Recruitment was not going as well as he had hoped, the number of Wardens were still far too few in Ferelden.

As Elissa walked around exploring the camp, she thought about another Alistair she used to know. It was extremely unlikely they were the same person, but at the same time, she could not help but daydreaming for a moment it would be.

The activity and people bustling around the camp were a welcome distraction to the other dark thoughts that kept trying to plague her mind. She found the quartermaster, and sold off some of the small items that were rattling around in the bottom of the old backpack. It was not much coin, but it would be of some help for some food and a few supplies.

She also invested in paying one of the elves to mend a small hole in the backpack. The elf had gone above and beyond what she asked and added some extra pockets to her bag as well. The young woman had told her she always found it helpful to have a few pockets, to stop the little things from rolling around and getting lost.

There was only one area of the camp she had not been to yet. The Warden Duncan sent her to find must be in up the ramp in the crumbling temple.

* * *

Alistair watched as a short, young woman approached them. She was wearing what seemed to be ceremonial armor which was covered in dirt and dried blood. It did not appear to be dark spawn blood either. He wondered whom she had been fighting.

As Elissa approached the pair, she could overhear their conversation. The handsome young warrior in splint-mail was trying not to grin at the older Mage he was speaking to.

The mage was obviously annoyed. "What is it now?" He sighed in frustration. "Haven't the Grey Wardens asked more than enough of the Circle?"

The young man smiled and shrugged. "I simply came to deliver a message from the revered mother, Ser mage. She desires your presence."

The mage snarled back. "What her Reverence desires is of no concern to me! I am busy helping the Grey Wardens, by the Kings order I must add!"

His blonde eyebrow arched in question. "Should I have asked her to write a note?" The young man snipped back.

"Tell her I will not be harassed in this manner!" the mage almost yelling now.

The young man once again grinned. "Yes, I was harassing **_you_** by delivering a message."

The mage turned red in anger. "Your glibness does you no credit," he stated.

"Here I thought we were getting along so well. I was even going to name one of my children after you… the grumpy one!"

"Enough! I will speak to the woman if I must! Get out of my way, fool!" The mage rushed passed her rudely, wanting to be away from the young knight.

Alistair looked at the woman who was approaching him, she seemed familiar but he could not quite place why. "You know one good thing about the Blight is how it brings people together," he quipped.

"I know exactly what you mean," the woman replied, as she continued to step closer. She took her helmet off and Alistair looked down into the silver-blue eyes of Elissa Cousland. His heart started beating faster on its own accord. _What in the name of Thedas, was she doing here?_

"It's like a party; we could all stand in a circle and hold hands. That would give the darkspawn something to think about," Alistair continued. He groaned inwardly. _Why did he always resort to bad jokes when he did not know what else to say? _

"Wait; haven't we met, have we?" He asked. "I don't suppose you happen to be another mage?" All right, he just put his foot in his mouth again with that comment. He knew she was not a mage, he was just nervous. He always talked more than normal when he was nervous. He was sure she would not recognize him though; after all, it had been what, over ten years? He was not even sure if he would have recognized her if he had not seen her out with her family in Denerim a few years ago.

"No, I am not a mage," she laughed slightly at the thought and smiled up at him. Elissa studied his face for a moment. The man looked familiar.

"Less being yelled at for me then. Though the day is still young," he flashed Elissa a dimpled smile. "Wait I do know who you must be then. You're Duncan's new recruit, from Highever. I should have recognized you right away. I apologize."

Elissa looked at him puzzled. "That's all right, there's no way you would be able to know who I was. No offense taken."

"Good. You didn't exactly catch me at my finest with the mage there. Allow me to introduce myself," he stuck his hand out in greeting. "I'm Alistair, newest to the ranks of the Grey Wardens; though I guess you knew that if you were looking for me. As the most junior member of the order, as per tradition I'll be accompanying you when you prepare for the Joining."

Elissa's took his hand in hers and smiled. "Alistair... I used to know someone named Alistair a long time ago. Pleased to meet you. My name is Elissa." As they made contact, she felt a jolt of… _something_... and all of a sudden she became aware at exactly how terrible she must actually look and smell right about now.

"Right! That was the name," he said trying to cover up that he already knew who she was. Alistair bit his lip. _She remembered him? _He was relieved yet disappointed that she while she remembered **_an_** Alistair; she did not recognize him specifically. Not that he expected her to. She was a noble after all, and he was just, well he was just Alistair.

"You know... it just occurred to me that there have never been many women Grey Wardens," his mouth kept speaking on its own accord, as it often did. "I wonder why that is?"

Elissa smiled up at the man. It was one of her first honest smiles since she had left home the week before. He did not act like any of the other men she had met before, he seemed to say the first thing that came into his head – whether he should or not. It reminded her of Oren.

Her heart sank as she recalled the last image she had of her young nephew. The smile disappeared and the light died out of her eyes. "I can handle myself better than most." She declared in a soft voice in response to his question, vowing vengeance on Howe once more in her mind.

Alistair wondered at the change in her expression. Her eyes had darkened and the sky blue had turned into slate grey. Her eyes looked as soulless as a darkspawn at that moment. He took in her armor the two long daggers clipped in a brace on her back. "I'm getting that impression," he murmured. He remembered his friend from years ago very well. She had never been a wallflower or like the other girls then either.

He decided then would not reveal who he was to her unless she survived her Joining. He tried to push the thought out of his mind, but there was a very good chance she would not be alive after the ritual this evening. He could not afford to get closer to any of the recruits until that. All Wardens kept a cool detachment from new recruits until after the Joining was complete. It was too hard otherwise.

Instead, he figured it best to change the subject, something he was always very good at doing after joining the Grey Wardens. His Warden brothers had teased him mercilessly at times about growing up in the Chantry and the implications that had on his experience with women, or lack thereof. "So I am curious. Have you ever actually encountered darkspawn before?"

Elissa shook her head. "No, I haven't."

Alistair's entire body animated when he spoke. "When I fought my first one, I wasn't prepared for how monstrous it was. I can't say I'm looking forward to encountering more," he was rambling and his sentences had started running into one another.

Elissa smiled. She liked Alistair so far, he felt so familiar, and comfortable. She thought he might be the Alistair that she knew; he was around the right age. _And he has the same reddish blonde hair…_ she thought.

She dismissed the idea as fancy. _There are many men with the name Alistair in the world._

Elissa very much needed a friend right about now, even if she did not realize it herself. She looked up at him as he continued talking, oblivious to the conflicting feelings clashing within the small woman beside him. "Anyhow, whenever you are ready let's head back to Duncan. I imagine he's eager to get things started."

"I look forward to working with you," Elissa said honestly.

Alistair stopped for moment. "You do? Huh." He forgot how outspoken and honest she had always been. He grinned at her. "That's a switch. Most people think I joke around too much. If you have any questions let me know. Otherwise, lead on!"

Elissa filled the silence as they walked back to the Grey Warden's camp. "Tell me a little about yourself Alistair," she said as they started down the stairs from the temple. As a noble family, they entertained often and there was always someone visiting Highever Castle. Elissa was used to making small talk.

Alistair looked surprised. He was not used to sharing information about himself with others, let alone having anyone else curious about him. He always avoided the subject, and right now seemed a good time to keep that up. "Ladies first," he deflected. "Did you want to become a Grey Warden?"

"Yes I did actually," nodded Elissa smiling. "Ever since I was a little girl. I used to play Grey Warden with my dog growing up. He was my faithful griffon."

"I was conscripted," Alistair offered. "Not that I didn't want to join," he added quickly. "I was training as a Templar for the Chantry before Duncan recruited me. That was about six months ago."

Elissa's surprised registered on her face. "You were a mage-hunter?" _He was at the Chantry too? That is where her father said her Alistair was._

"That's right," Alistair nodded. "But joining the Chantry wasn't my idea. My fate was decided for me long before that." A shadow passed across his face and Elissa wondered briefly, what caused it. "Duncan saw I wasn't happy, and figured my training against mages could double for fighting darkspawn. Now here I stand a proud Grey Warden."

Alistair sighed before he continued. "The grand cleric wouldn't have let me go if Duncan never forced the issue. I'll always be grateful to him."

Elissa smiled at Alistair. "You speak fondly of Duncan."

"I spent years in that Chantry, hopelessly resigned to my fate. Duncan was the first person who cared what I wanted. He risked a lot of trouble with the grand cleric to help me."

"You didn't want to be in the Chantry?" Elissa asked. She watched as Alistair shook his head.

Elissa looked up at the young man thoughtfully, "You aren't from Redcliffe by any chance are you?" She felt a slow blush creeping up her cheeks as she watched him intently.

Alistair stopped walking and looked at her in shock. She knew by his reaction what the answer to her question was. His mind started racing and he started to stammer. "I... err..."

She stood looking at him now with her arms folded across her chest and a raised eyebrow. "It's you. Isn't it." She said it as a statement rather than a question. Elissa was very quick, it was obvious that to her that he was not only the Alistair she remembered from childhood, but he also knew very well who she was as well.

Alistair was still dumbfounded that not only had she so quickly remembered him, but that she remembered him at all. "Uhh... That depends who you… me… is, I guess?" he floundered.

Elissa just continued looking at him and frowned; "You are a horrible liar Alistair, you always were. Why did you pretend not to know me?" She asked curiously. So he **_had _**been at the Chantry all along where she had sent her letters. His discussion about his background had confirmed that fact. She always thought Eamon had interrupted her letters to her friend. Now was the first time she actually had her doubts about that. Perhaps what they had said was true, Alistair had wanted nothing to do with her. He was certainly acting that way.

Alistair finally gave in and nodded in confirmation that he was her childhood friend. He avoided her last question. "And you are still Lady Cousland I imagine?" He asked politely, determined to keep his distance.

Elissa's face went white at his words. She visibly stiffened, her eyes turned to steel. They glistened slightly with unshed tears as the smile disappeared from her lips. "No. I am Lady Cousland no longer," she turned and strode off towards Duncan's camp. Completely cutting off any further questions on the subject.

Alistair studied her in silence as he followed silently behind her, his slow long strides easily keeping up with her short fast ones. _Why is Elissa Cousland, daughter of the Teyrn of Highever, one of the highest noble houses in the country second only to the king, was here at Ostagar, a Grey Warden recruit?_ _And what had that last comment meant? A Cousland no longer? Had she a falling out with her family? Or, was she referring to the fact that Grey Wardens left behind their old lives? _While it was an honor to become a Grey Warden, noble families rarely gave their children to the cause and certain never the ladies of the house.

Duncan was waiting for them at his camp with the two other recruits. Ser Jory hailed from Redcliffe, but his wife was also from Highever. She still lived there where she was heavily with child. Elissa wondered if the knight knew what had occurred in Highever and hoped the young man's wife had made it through the attack unharmed.

The second recruit was a thief named Daveth, he explained to Elissa later that Duncan had saved him from execution in Denerim.

Duncan addressed Elissa as they moved towards the three men. "You found Alistair, did you?" He asked. "Good. I'll assume you are ready to begin preparations." He turned to face Alistair frowning. "Assuming of course, that you're quite finished riling up mages, Alistair."

"What can I say?" Alistair shrugged with a dimpled grin at Duncan. "The Revered Mother ambushed me. The way she wields guilt they should stick her in the army."

Duncan frowned at the young man, his disappointment evident. "She forced you to sass the mage, did she? We cannot afford to antagonize anyone, Alistair. We don't need to give anyone more ammunition against us."

The young warrior actually blushed. "You're right Duncan. I apologize," Alistair said quickly.

Duncan turned and addressed the three new recruits. "Now then, since you are all here, we can begin. You four will be heading into the Korcari Wilds to perform two tasks." Duncan began. "The first is to obtain three vials of darkspawn blood, one for each recruit."

"What do we need darkspawn blood for?" Elissa asked curiously.

"For the Joining itself.' Duncan responded. "I'll explain more once you've returned."

"And the second task?" Alistair prompted, they were only required to get the blood for his joining, he was curious to what this second task would entail.

"There was once a Grey Warden archive in the Wilds, abandoned long ago when we could no longer afford to maintain such remote outposts. It has recently come to our attention that some scrolls have been left behind, magically sealed to protect them." Duncan turned to his youngest Warden. "Alistair, I want you to retrieve these scrolls if you can."

"What type of scrolls are these?" Elissa enquired politely.

"Old treaties actually, if you're curious. Promises of support made to the Grey Wardens long ago. They were once only considered formalities. With so many having forgotten their commitment to us, I suspect it may be a good idea to have something to remind them."

"Is this part of the Joining too? And if it's been abandoned for that long, is there any real chance they will still be there?" Daveth asked, thinking such an old ruin must have been picked over countless number of times.

"No, this is not part of the Joining, but the effort for the scrolls must be made. They should be in a magically sealed chest, which only a Grey Warden would be able to open. I have every confidence you are up to the task."

"Find the Archive, grab the treaties and get three vials of blood," Elissa nodded. "Got it."

Duncan turned once again to Alistair. "Watch over your charges, Alistair. Return quickly, and safely."

"We will." He responded.

"Then the Maker watch over your path. I will see you when you return."

* * *

They had been walking through the Wilds for an hour and had seen no sign of darkspawn. The only attack so far was by a pack of hungry wolves. Elissa found the woods were rather on the creepy side, not like the beautiful forests that surrounded Highever.

The fog and mist concealed much, and Elissa had the strange feeling that they were being watched. Each time she turned around however, there was no one there, just the odd bird or squirrel. She could feel it though, and her instincts were usually correct, but she was not sure who exactly might be watching. She was not sure she wanted to know.

The walked forward down the warn path in pairs. Daveth with Elissa, the two rogues at the rear, and Alistair and Jory the two warriors leading in the front.

Elissa and Daveth were making quiet small talk as they walked. "I'd been in Denerim, for what, six years?" He offered. "Never liked it much, but there's more purses there than anywhere else."

"You were a cutpurse?" She asked in surprise, she had never actually met a proudly self-proclaimed thief before.

"And a pickpocket thanks very much. I actually met Duncan when I was stealing his coin," Daveth grinned. "He moves fast for an old man. The city guard caught me before Duncan could though. I'm a wanted man in Denerim so they were going to string me up right there and then, but Duncan stopped them. Invoked the Right of Conscription. I gave the garrison the finger while I was walking way."

Elissa snickered loudly at the last part, picturing the image perfectly in her head. She had done the same thing to authority figures on several occasions herself, of course when she was unseen. Her mother would have been scandalized otherwise. **_Not _**behaviour suitable for a Lady.

Once again, Alistair felt that jolt of familiarity at the sound of her laugh. He had to say she was continually surprising him. She did not behave as a noble woman should, or even like the girls in the chantry to be honest. The more time he spent in her company, the more he recognized the girl he once knew peeking out through the woman before him.

A noise came from up ahead in the mist. They looked at Alistair questioningly. A quick shake of his head indicated it was not a darkspawn and that he did not know what was ahead of them either. They moved ahead slowly and heard someone cry out, "Over here!"

In front of them lay a soldier covered in blood. He was crawling away from a rather grizzly scene. "Who is that?" he croaked. "Grey Wardens?"

"Well he's not half as dead as he looks is he?" remarked Alistair rather casually.

The injured man continued. "My scouting band was attacked by darkspawn! They came out of the ground. Please, help me! I've got to … return to camp… need to warn them…"

Elissa thanked the Maker that the man was not in Highever uniform. At least it was not Fergus' group. She suggested they bandage him up at least before they send him on their way. They had just cleared out the woods behind them and it was a straight shot now to the camp's entry.

Alistair removed some of the bandages that he had in his pack. He knelt in front of the injured man inspecting his wounds, they had no healer with them, and the healing potions had been rationed for the battle ahead.

Alistair could only rely on his first aid training, he was certainly no healer. He bandaged the man's leg and arm tightly, stopping the bleeding from his wounds, and gave the soldier a sip of water from his flask.

"Thank you," the soldier groaned as he slowly got to his feet. "I've got to get out of here!"

After the soldier had disappeared into the mist, Ser Jory let out a nervous sigh; Elissa saw that his hand was trembling. "Did you hear? An entire patrol of seasoned men killed by darkspawn!"

"Calm down Ser Jory, we'll be fine if we're careful," Alistair replied.

Ser Jory was not about to be put off. "Those soldiers were careful, and they were still overwhelmed. How many darkspawn can the four of us slay? A dozen? A hundred? There's an entire army in these forests!"

"There are darkspawn about yes," Alistair confirmed patiently. "But we are in no danger of walking into the bulk of the horde."

"How do you know? I'm not a coward, but this is foolish and reckless. We should go back," the Redcliffe knight argued.

Daveth rolled his eyes and Elissa looked at Ser Jory. They were both getting sick of hearing his complaining. "This is part of our test, how are you going to be able to be a Grey Warden if the darkspawn scare you this badly now?"

Alistair interrupted Elissa before she could continue berating the knight further. "Know this. All Grey Wardens can sense darkspawn. Whatever happens, I guarantee they won't take us by surprise," he smiled at Jory encouragingly. "That's why I'm here."

Daveth spoke up with his usual brand of sarcastic humor. "You see, Ser knight? We might die," he winked at Elissa in conspiracy. "But we'll be warned about it first."

Elissa laughed. She had not been sure about Daveth to start with, but she had decided that she liked the rogue. He was mostly talk, and extremely funny. She could tell when someone was just being glib and when someone was truly an arse. Dav, as she had started to call him, was not an arse. Well, not a complete arse anyway, she joked later.

"That is... reassuring," Jory said still frowning.

Alistair smacked the knight's back with his sword hilt lightly. "That does not mean I am here to make this easy however. So let's get a move on."

Elissa had taken advantage of the short break and took out some vials and rags from her backpack. She pulled out her long daggers, coated them both, and then slid them back into their sheaths with care. Daveth looked at her in surprise then nodded his quiet approval.

Alistair was shocked. _The young girl who wore pigtails that he remembered from his childhood dabbled in poison?_

Elissa looked at them seriously. "Whatever you do, do not get accidentally nicked by my daggers, don't touch them, and do not do near my scabbards. They have had so much poison in them over the years they are almost deadly themselves.

"I am fine, as I have..." she paused and tilted her head to one side, "built up immunities to my usual concoctions. "This is one of the reasons I use them."

She started walking forward then stopped and looked back over her shoulder at the stunned men. "Oh, and the antidote is in the side pocket of my backpack," she winked at Daveth. "You know, just in case."

She looked at Alistair's shocked face and shrugged. "What can I say? My sister-in-law is Antivan." A shadow passed over her face. **_Was_**_ Antivan, s_he corrected herself silently.

The three men followed behind her after that, for some reason Elissa has just naturally taken the lead. Probably because she had been in a leadership position her entire life. Thanks to her quick wit and father's training, she was quick on her feet and even quicker in mind, taking in situations and working out tactics two steps ahead of everyone else.

Jory mentioned quietly to the other two so she could not overhear, that the Lady of Highever had an outstanding reputation in the arena fighting, even though she only fought in light armor with daggers. She was quick and knew where to strike. The men she fought against rarely even had a chance to get a hit in.

"I have literally seen her jump over a man standing at full height before and attack from behind before he knew what happened," Jory said quietly from their position behind her. "That Duncan recruited her is no surprise to me. I am just shocked that the Teyrn would allow it. It was rumored she was to take the Teyrnir when he retired, instead of her brother," he finished.

This was not the first time Alistair had heard gossip about Lady Cousland. He even wondered the same thing himself not a few hours earlier. He thought back to her comment about being a Cousland no longer but did not say anything.

They encountered their first darkspawn group not much further from that point. A small group of five was running toward them not allowing much time for thinking or strategy. Daveth was already firing his arrows at them, taking one down with an arrow through the left eye before they even got near the party.

_Well good enough then_, thought Elissa to herself. _They die like anything else._

She assessed the situation with a few quick glances. She moved toward a group of three darkspawn before her companions could even blink.

As the first creature lifted its arm to bring its giant blade crashing down, Elissa had continued sprinting toward it, slid under the creature and between its legs. Her blades were drawn and she neatly hamstrung the genlock. It went down in an agonizing scream. Draco dived in after her, ripping out the creatures throat and finishing the job for her.

As she came through the other side, she stepped lightly to her feet, and blocked another swing from a second darkspawn by twisting to the side and crossing her blades in front of her. Trapping the creature's blade, she kicked out with her feet, taking it off balance. Draco took his queue and knocked the creature down completely by ramming the back of its knees. Using this to her advantage, she threw its sword to the side, before lunging down and sinking a poison coated dagger directly into the creatures heart.

Her eyes were already on her third target before she had finished with the second. Elissa step sideways and then leapt up onto a fallen tree. Without missing a beat, she jumped and flipped up and over the darkspawn as it swung its axe in the space she occupied only moments before. As she landed, she spun around on the ball of one foot, sinking one dagger up through the creature's ribs while the other slit its throat.

The final darkspawn slunk to the ground at her feet. She re-sheathed her blades, and pet Draco telling him job well done. She looked over at the three men that were just standing apart staring at her, mouths hanging open.

"What?" Elissa asked raising her palms in question as they looked at her.

Daveth laughed. "I was going to say leave some for the rest of us, but I can't help but have enjoyed watching that," he said flirtatiously.

"I've heard about your prowess on combat my Lady Cousland, but seeing it in person is something else entirely," Jory bowed.

"Don't call me that," snapped Elissa in response.

Still Alistair kept quiet. Half of him was overjoyed to be reunited with his childhood friend, the other half refused to even think about forming a friendship again when she could very possibly be dead very soon. He was fighting the urge to tell her to run away, far away, and not to go through with the Joining. Go live a long happy healthy life away from this certain death.

They fought their way through several groups of darkspawn, Alistair's promise of not running across the bulk of the horde proving true. They had filled their three vials long ago and Alistair had wrapped the stoppered bottles individually in lamb's wool before tucking them safely into his backpack.

It was beginning to feel like they had been wondering this misty marsh for days instead of hours, the sun barely penetrated the fog making the passing of time difficult to tell. They had reached an old ruin in the heart of the woods. Elissa stated quietly that this must be the location the treaties were hidden. The building was in such disrepair, she could not imagine how the treaties would still be intact.

They wondered through the deserted ruins. There were a few piles of rubble, the building was so old and the wilds so efficient in their growth that everyone's initial thought was this had been a waste of time. Nevertheless, they had come all this way, so it would not hurt to check those few dark corners that did exist.

They dispatched some hurlocks as needed before they came across a broken chest that was in much better shape than the rest of the ruins. However, it too had already been ransacked and sitting in the dust empty.

Elissa looked around her as she stood up from the hopelessly damaged container. She had that feeling again, as if they were being watched. She looked around them, seeing nothing, when a cold, sultry voice spoke strongly from the shadows. "Well, well, what have we here?"

A young women only a few years older than Elissa in age sauntered down the ruined temple stairs. Her eyes were a strange yellow-green color and seemed to bore right into her. "Are you a vulture, I wonder? A scavenger poking amidst a corpse whose bones were long since cleaned?"

The woman had reached the bottom of the stairs now. Elissa almost blushed at the lack of modesty in her clothing. A black leather skirt made from the hides of various animals sat low on her hips; twin wisps of material were barely covering her ample breasts and held together with tiny bits of leather strapping. A staff protruded over her right shoulder, and Elissa wondered briefly if it was for fighting or magic. She quickly decided it was the latter. This woman oozed with obvious power.

She continued talking to them in her sultry, mystical voice. "Or merely an intruder, come into these darkspawn-filled wilds of mine in search of easy prey?" She now stopped directly in front of them and frowned. "What say you? Hmm? Scavenger or intruder?"

Elissa's eyes followed the woman as she approached. "Intruder?" She questioned. "And just how are these your Wilds?" she asked.

The beautiful woman raised an eyebrow quizzically. "Because I know them as only one who owns them could. Can you claim the same?"

She walked casually towards Elissa, her hips swaying provocatively. "I have watched your progress for some time. 'Where do they go?' I wondered. Why are they here? And now you disturb ashes that none have touched for so long. Why is that?"

Alistair leaned forward towards Elissa and whispered in her ear. "Don't answer her. She looks Chasind, and that means that others may be nearby."

The strange woman overheard Alistair's comment and sneered at him condescendingly. "You fear barbarians will swoop down upon you?" she said gesturing to the skies with her hands.

"Yes." Alistair replied not taking his eyes off the woman, he did not trust her in the slightest. "Swooping is bad…"

"She's a Witch of the Wilds, she is," Daveth blurted. "She'll turn us into toads." Elissa had trouble not scoffing at the thief's comment herself.

"Witch of the Wilds?" the woman laughed. "Such idle fancies, those legends. Have you no minds of your own?"

She turned and addressed Elissa directly. "You there," she said. "Women do not frighten like little boys. Tell me your name and I shall tell you mine."

Elissa nodded her head in greeting. Manners had drilled into Elissa since she was a child by her mother. "My name is Elissa. It's a pleasure to meet you."

The women's lips tipped up in a sarcastic sickly smile. "Now that is a proper civil greeting, even here in the Wilds. You may call me Morrigan," she continued. "Shall I guess your purpose? You sought something in that chest, something that is here no longer?"

Alistair took an involuntary step forward frowning. "Here no longer? You stole them didn't you?" He accused. "You're some kind of… sneaky... witch thief!"

"How very eloquent," The woman replied sarcasticly. "How does one steal from dead men?"

"Quite easily it seems," he frowned. "Those documents are Grey Warden property, and I suggest you return them."

The woman glared at Alistair and spoke haughtily. "I will not, for 'twas not who removed them. Invoke a name that means nothing here any longer if you wish; I am not threatened."

Elissa could see this conversation was getting nowhere. "Then are you able to tell us who did remove them?" She asked directly and to the point.

"It was my mother in fact," Morrigan stated.

"Can you take us to her?" Elissa probed further.

Morrigan considered this for a moment and then nodded. "There is a sensible request." The woman smiled, but it did not quite reach her eyes. "I like you."

Alistair touched Elissa's arm and spoke to her. "I'd be careful. First it's, 'I like you'... but then zap! Frog time."

Daveth agreed nervously. "She'll put us all in the pot she will."

Only Ser Jory replied with any decent kind of response. "If the pot's warmer than this forest, it'd be a nice change."

"Follow me then if it pleases you." With that, Morrigan turned on her heel and walked off into the mist leaving the Wardens to scramble behind her.

It was only a short walk to what could only be called Morrigan's hut. Elissa was sure they had passed this same location many times during their exploration of the wilds that afternoon, but had never noticed this building before.

"Greetings, Mother," Morrigan said as they entered the clearing. "I bring before you four Grey Wardens who..."

The old woman standing in front of the hut's doorway interrupted her daughter. "I see them girl. Hmm. Much as I expected."

Alistair scoffed. "Are we supposed to believe you were expecting us?"

The old woman looked at Alistair with obvious distain. "You are required to do nothing, least of all believe. Shut one's eyes tight or open one's arms wide... either way, one's a fool."

Daveth whispered again under his breath, but they could all hear him clearly. "She's a witch I tell you! We shouldn't be talking to her."

"Quiet Daveth," admonished Ser Jory. "If she's really a witch, do you want to make her mad?"

"There is a smart lad," the old woman said with a smile that did not reach her eyes. "Sadly irrelevant to the larger scheme of things, but it is not I who decides. Believe what you will," she shrugged.

The old woman rested her gaze on Elissa and looked pryingly into her eyes. She felt the woman could read into the depths of her soul with her penetrating glare. "And what of you? Does your woman's mind give you a different viewpoint? Or do you believe as these boys do?"

"I'm actually not sure what to believe," she admitted honestly.

The old woman laughed. "A statement that possesses more wisdom than it implies. Be always aware… or is it oblivious? I can never remember."

"So much about you is uncertain… and yet I believe. Do I? Why, it seems I do!?" She laughed at a joke that only she seemed to know.

Alistair looked at the old woman as if she were mad, "Sooo, this is the dreaded witch of the Wilds?" He drawled.

The woman laughed sarcastically. "Witch of the Wilds huh? Morrigan must have told you that. She fancies such tales, though she would never admit it. Oh, how she dances under the moon!"

Morrigan sighed behind her mother in frustration. "They did not come to listen to your wild tales, Mother."

Morrigan's mother suddenly became serious. "True, they came for their treaties, yes?" She turned and walked toward a leather satchel that lay on a bench behind her. "And before you begin barking, your precious seal wore off long ago. I have protected these."

Alistair started to interrupt. "You…" he stopped and thought for a moment. "Oh, you protected them?"

The old woman stood up straighter as she walked toward Elissa with the scrolls outstretched. "And why not?! The Blight affects me as well as anyone else. Take them to your Grey Wardens and tell them this Blight's threat is greater than they realize!"

Elissa was glad they had managed to obtain the needed treaties and was grateful they had now nearly finished what they had come to do. "Thank you for returning them," she said gratefully.

The woman was clearly surprised by her comment. "Such manners! Always in the last place you look," she was thoughtful for a moment. "Like stockings," the old woman laughed to herself. "Oh do not mind me. You have what you came for!"

Morrigan was glad this was over, she did not like visitors. "Time for you to go then," she was in a hurry for these uninvited wanderers to be gone from her presence.

Morrigan's mother turned to her and frowned. "Do not be ridiculous girl. These are your guests!"

Morrigan sighed resolutely. "Oh very well. I will show you out of the woods. Follow me."

The four of them turned and followed Morrigan down a small path away from her home. As they stepped into the mist, Morrigan disappeared and they found themselves immediately back at the entry to the camp.

Elissa shuddered. She knew both of those women were apostates hiding from the mage's circle. She felt the group might have gotten off lightly because the old woman had wanted to help against the Blight. She hated to think what might have happened to them if they were not currently working on the same side.

The four walked together back to the Grey Warden campsite. Duncan stood at their approach. He nodded. "So you return from the Wilds. Have you been successful?"

Elissa nodded. 'We have. "Though it was not easy," she said thinking of their strange encounter with the two mages.

"Good", replied Duncan. "I've had the circle mages preparing for the ritual. With the blood you've retrieved, we can begin the Joining immediately."

"Can you tell us more about the Joining now?" Elissa inquired.

Duncan looked at the three of them with a serious expression. "I will not lie; we Grey Wardens pay a heavy price to become what we are. Fate may decree that you pay your price now rather than later."

"Is that why the Joining is so secret?" She probed.

The Warden Commander nodded. "If only such secret were unnecessary and all understood the necessity of such sacrifice, sadly, that will never be so."

"Let's go then," stated Daveth. "I'm anxious to see this Joining now."

"I agree," said Ser Jory. "Let's have it done."

Duncan nodded his agreement. "Then let us begin." He turned to Alistair. "Alistair, take them to the old temple." As they walked toward the area where Elissa first found Alistair, she noticed him becoming more and more withdrawn.

The temple was a good choice as a location to have their ritual. It still had some semblance of walls, even though the ceiling had caved in long ago. Situated up a slight ramp and away from the tents, it offered a measure of privacy for the Wardens who were about to go the same ceremony as those who defeated the first Blight so long ago. The two torches that they carried were stuck into cracks in the wall to provide the group some light.

Ser Jory spoke nervously. "The more I hear about this Joining, the less I like it."

Daveth looked over at Jory and frowned. "Are you blubbering again?" he asked.

Jory looked nervous. "Why all these damned tests? Have I not earned my place?"

Maybe it's tradition." Daveth said flatly. "Maybe they're just trying to annoy you."

Elissa sighed. She was getting tired of hearing the knight complain, she had never witnessed this kind of behaviour with her father's knights. "I swear I am the bravest one here and I am a woman," she snapped at him.

Jory looked abashed. "I only know that my wife is in Highever with a child on the way. If they had warned me… it just doesn't seem fair."

"Would you have come if they warned you?" Asked Daveth with unusual insight. "Maybe that's why they don't. The Wardens do what they must, right?"

"Including sacrificing us?" Jory said incredulously.

"I'd sacrifice a lot more if I knew it would end the Blight," Daveth said, serious for a change.

Elissa agreed. "You make a good point Daveth."

"You saw those darkspawn, Ser knight," Daveth continued. "Wouldn't you die to protect your pretty wife and child from them?"

"I... err..." Jory stammered.

Daveth kept lecturing the man as he continued to speak. Elissa was surprised to see a cutpurse and thief schooling a knight about duty. She felt that she had misjudged the thief. "Maybe you'll die. Maybe we'll all die. If nobody stops the darkspawn, we'll die for sure."

Jory drew in a deep breath and calmed himself, rituals and magic made him nervous. "I've just never faced a foe I could not engage with my blade."

Their conversation was interrupted by Duncan's arrival. "At last we come to the Joining," the Warden Commander of Ferelden said as he approached.

Duncan continued talking as he walked past them to a table that had been setup in the middle of the temple ruin. "The Grey Wardens were founded during the first Blight, when humanity stood on the verge of annihilation." He paused in front of a silver chalice that stood alone on the table and continued. "So it was that the first Grey Wardens drank of darkspawn blood and mastered their taint."

Jory went white. "We're… going to drink the blood of those… those creatures?"

Duncan nodded. "As the first Grey Wardens did before us and as we did before you. This is the source of our power and our victory."

"Those who survive the Joining become immune to the taint. We can sense it in the darkspawn and use it to slay the archdemon," Alistair added.

"Those who survive?" Elissa asked, her eyes widening.

Duncan answered somberly. "Not all who drink the blood will survive and those who do are forever changed. This is why the Joining is a secret. It is the price we pay. We speak only a few words prior to the Joining, but these words have been said since the first. Alistair, if you would?"

Alistair was the most serious Elissa had ever seen him. He looked solemnly at the ground and began speaking. "Join us, brothers and sisters. Join us in the shadows where we stand vigilant. Join us as we carry the duty that cannot be forsworn. And should you perish, know that your sacrifice will not be forgotten and that one day we shall join you."

Alistair lifted his golden brown eyes and met her sky blue ones. He was surprised to see her eyes showed absolutely no fear, even though they now knew they could die from the poison they were about to drink.

He started saying silent prayers in his head over and over to the Maker that she and the others would survive their Joining. _If you do still ever listen to us and hear our prayers Maker, please spare Elissa_. His mind was saying 'please' repeatedly. _Please, please, please, please… Maker, please, do not take her from me now._

Duncan raised the silver cup. "Daveth. Step forward."

Daveth took the cup from Duncan with both hands and raised it to his lips. He took a sip of the dark liquid before handing it back to Duncan.

"From this moment Daveth, you are a Grey Warden," Duncan stated.

The rogue seemed all right for a moment, and then Daveth began stumbling unevenly on his feet. His body leaned forward and grabbed at his head screaming. He stood up, arched over backwards, eyes wide open and rolled back into his head so only the whites appeared. His face had gone white and the veins in his face and neck had turned black and started bulging out of his skin.

Elissa could hear Jory curse beside her. "Maker's breath!" He whispered, as Daveth fell to the ground clutching at his throat. Daveth's eyes were rolled completely back now, his face completely mottled with purples and blues. His lips had turned black. He was dead.

Duncan looked sadly down at the thief he had saved from certain death in Denerim only to die a few weeks later. "I am sorry Daveth."

Duncan turned to the next recruit. "Step forward Jory."

Jory was already backing up in panic. "But..." he stammered. "I have a wife, a child! Had I known?!" He stepped back while shaking his head as drew his sword ready to run.

"There is no turning back," Duncan told Jory grimly as the Warden continued his advance.

Jory had now backed up against the temple wall, his voice was filled with panic. "No! You ask too much! There is no glory in this!"

Duncan drew his dagger from the sheath at his side. He walked slowly but surely towards Jory, blocking his blows with ease. Within a matter of moments, Duncan had run Jory through and he too lay dead on the temple floor.

"I am sorry Jory," he said solemnly. "But the Joining is not yet complete."

Elissa had frozen in place once Daveth had died. She felt strangely calm. She was not afraid to die. What she really **_was_** afraid of was living. Afraid of being alone in the world. Afraid Fergus was dead and afraid of failing to do what everyone expected of her. Death was a welcome alternative.

Duncan turned to her, his last recruit left. "You are called upon to submit yourself to the taint for the greater good," he paused as she drank from the cup in her hands. "From this moment forth, you are a Grey Warden."

She grasped the chalice firmly. She looked at Alistair and gave him a sad smile goodbye. Her steady hands raised the cup to her lips where she not only took a sip but three large gulps.

_Maker please, let death take me,_ she asked the silence of her mind.

The liquid burnt her throat hotter than any drink she had playing cards with the castle guards. Fire coursed through her veins burning through her body as the tainted blood merged into her own. When it reached her brain, she placed both palms on her temples, squeezing unconsciously. Her head felt like it was going to explode.

Within the confines of her mind, Elissa saw an enormous dragon. She could hear it calling to her. It was hideous and ugly, but beautiful and wonderful all at once. She wanted to run to it, wanted to join it. She wanted to sink further into the despair it offered her. It screamed at her, it called to her, and the longing to go to it filling her entire being. She wanted nothing more but to dive into its darkness.

Her body bent over backward as her eyes rolled back into her head so only the whites showed. Even bent over as she was, she did not fall, as if kept in a weird kind of stasis by an unforeseen force. She screamed out once in terror, as she stepped, stumbling involuntarily even closer to the beast.

_Come to me my children_. It whispered to her, filling her with even more with desire and longing, its blank dead stare boring into the depths of her soul. She could not resist, she felt her soul depart her body and float into the blackness before her.

Elissa crumbled to the cold hard stone, unconscious.

Alistair stared in shock at how eagerly she had drank the darkspawn poison. He was astounded when instead of taking a small sip like normal people; she actually gulped most of the liquid down. He was already worried that she would not survive the Joining, but to drink that much poison willfully. His heart was heavy. Surely, she must be dead, no one could have survived that.

Duncan did not seem to share the same fears however, and reached down to touch the wrist of the women who had passed out unmoving onto the floor. He checked her pulse. She was alive. Alistair felt nothing but calm emanating from the Warden Commander during the entire ritual. Not that Alistair has ever felt anything from Duncan except a calming strength and he doubted that would ever change.

The weight of the world dropped from his shoulders as he felt the taint start to spread within the woman lying before them. As he began to be able to sense her, he thanked the Maker silently for answering his prayers. She had survived, his Elissa was alive.

Not waiting for Duncan to say anything, he gingerly lifted her into his arms and walked back to the Grey Warden camp. Alistair held her while Duncan laid out her bedroll next to their fire. He laid her down and they removed her boots and knives. He grabbed a folded blanket from next to his backpack and covered her carefully.

A giant shadow moved from the other side of the fire and lay down next to Elissa. A huge Marabi laid it's head across her stomach and looked up challengingly at the young man. Alistair had forgotten about Elissa's Marabi. He stepped back quickly unsure if the dog was going to take his limb off for bringing back his master unconscious.

Alistair sat down next to Duncan on the opposite side of the fire. The rest of the Grey Wardens were already down in the valley with the rest of the king's troops so they were alone.

They sat in companionable silence before Duncan spoke. "As tradition, and the newest to the order I would like you to mentor our new recruit." He handed Alistair the Warden's Oath pendant that was identical to the one he too wore. "You can give this to her once she wakes up. I need to go below and talk to the other Grey Wardens."

Alistair sat in thought for a few moments after Duncan left. He could feel the presence of the woman sleeping fitfully across the fire from him. He could feel her struggles as her body fought and mastered the darkspawn taint. She was having nightmares that she would not be able to wake up from, he could tell. All Grey Wardens suffered darkspawn nightmares.

He stood up and filled a clean bucket with warm water from a pot near the fire. Grabbing a cloth, he returned with his supplies and went to sit next to Elissa where she lay tossing and turning on the bedroll.

Her dog was now sitting back watching her in concern. He just looked at Alistair curiously as the man approached. The dog seemed to understand he was here to help. Elissa was still dressed in her armor; she had removed her gloves herself just before her Joining. Alistair had removed her boots but dared not try to make her any more comfortable for her own modesty, the blanket slipped off as she moved in her sleep.

He sat down next to her pulling the blanket up to cover the woman once more. Dipping the cloth into the warm water, he grabbed hold of one of her arms in his, and with the other began wiping the blood and sweat of the day from her skin. He paid the same care and attention to the other one before he moved on to cleaned the beautiful woman's face. He uncovered an old scar running up along her hairline from her jaw up to her ear. He wondered how she got it.

She began to relax under Alistair's careful ministrations. Her breathing became less labored and the restless movements ceased. He sat tending her until the fever broke sometime in the early hours of the morning. It was only then that he allowed himself to climb into his own bedroll and finally fall asleep.

* * *

_**Author's Note: **__I think like a lot of people, it was hard to believe that a drink and ritual such as the Joining that was poison and supposed to kill you, would be a lot more complicated and have a bit more of an effect. It also introduces the first conflict for Alistair, someone he remembers and cared for once could have very possibly died. He is also puzzled and confused to why she was even here. _

_I also think that Elissa herself would have a hard time even talking about what happened. I have both experienced and had other friends experienced family members passing away suddenly, and it's not something that passes in a few weeks or even a few months. It literally breaks some. Elissa would need some form of coping mechanism in order to keep moving foward each day. In her case the only option I feel was avoidance; otherwise she would drive herself crazy._

_Please remember to review and let me know what you think! _


	5. Chapter 4 - The Tower of Ishal

**Chapter 4 - The Tower of Ishal**

Elissa woke up slowly the next morning. Her eyes still closed, the noise of the camp made her realize instantly she was in an unfamiliar location. She remembered going through the Joining ceremony; obviously she had survived. She was now a Grey Warden. People were attending various duties around her. She wondered what time it was.

Her stomach growled and she opened her eyes. She was laying on her bed roll at one side of Duncan's campfire. She felt ravenously hungry for the first time in over a week. The smell of food cooking somewhere did not help her protesting stomach.

She felt… _strange_. Alistair and Duncan were sitting on the other side of the fire opposite her. She could not only see them... she could… _sense_ them.

Duncan looked up at her as she approached. "Good morning Warden Cousland. How are you feeling?" he asked with a smile.

"Starving actually," Elissa dared a slight smile in return as she replied, at the same moment her stomach let out a loud gurgle punctuating her statement.

Both Duncan and Alistair laughed at that comment. Alistair stood and walked over to the large iron pot that sat next to fire, then came and sat beside her, offering her some wonderful smelling stew along with some only slightly stale bread and cheese. Elissa's face lit up at the sight. Amazed at her own appetite she began slicing small pieces of cheese and putting them together on a sandwich to have with the stew. It felt as though she had not eaten in months.

She looked up to see Alistair also making a cheese sandwich. Their eyes caught and he shrugged. "Everything is better with cheese," they said in unison.

Alistair grinned. "Oh see, I knew I liked you!"

The three Wardens sat in companionable silence for a while before Alistair started chatting. Elissa was the first recruit since himself, and the closest to his age among his new comrades. "Did you have any dreams? I had terrible dreams after my Joining."

Elissa just nodded, unable to speak with her mouthful.

He kept talking, "There's a Grey Warden tradition. We take some of the blood and put it in a pendant. It's something to remind us of those who didn't make it this far."

Alistair reached into a pocket inside his armor and held out a small clear orb hanging on a thin silver chain. Filled with a black liquid, it was cold to the touch. She thought of Daveth as she held it in her hand. In her opinion, Jory had been a coward; but the cutpurse had impressed her with his stark concept of reality. She was genuinely sad the man had not made it.

Elissa realized she could also now feel where the other Grey Wardens were located down in the valley below. She could also sense a cold blackness somewhere off to the south, and it was slowly moving closer. A warm, encouraging glow came from Alistair and Duncan's directions. It felt strangely comforting to Elissa.

Duncan rose to his feet explaining he needed to meet with the King and Teyrn Loghain earlier that day to discuss plans for the upcoming battle.

He turned to Elissa, "The King wishes you to accompany me."

Elissa looked surprised and wondered why Cailin wanted to see her. She stood and left with the elder Warden. They left Alistair behind wondering exactly the same thing. He worked on packing up the camp and sharpening his sword while they are gone. He surmised it would be logical that the King of Ferelden and the Teyrn's daughter would know each other. For some reason that thought made him uncomfortable.

This time he could not help but feel resentful. He was alone at camp, and felt that once again, he was left behind, unwanted.

* * *

Cailin Theirin was not as stupid as many thought he was. This **_was_** war. He also knew that there was a good chance the darkspawn could overwhelm his forces and all could be lost.

The King also knew Elissa was the last Cousland most likely alive since Fergus had not reported back from his mission. This was a house that needed saving if their country was to survive the unknown future. He would not risk her in battle.

Sending her along with Alistair to the tower and away from the battle had been an intentional and tactical maneuver on Cailin's part. However, no one apart from himself and Duncan knew the exact reasoning of his decision.

Cailin smiled to himself. She did not accept the instruction gracefully, that was certain. He once again found himself wishing his father had arranged a marriage with Elissa rather than Anora.

* * *

Elissa and Duncan walked quickly back to the camp where Alistair was waiting. Elissa was shaking her head angrily as they walked; Alistair could tell she had heard something she did not like.

Duncan addressed them both on their return. "Alistair, you and Elissa will go to the Tower of Ishal and ensure the beacon is lit."

"What!? I won't be in the battle?" he exclaimed.

"Join the club," Elissa snapped.

Duncan looked at the young man in a manner that bore no argument. "This is by the King's personal request, Alistair. If the beacon is not lit, Teryn Loghain's men won't know when to charge."

"So he needs two Grey Wardens standing up there holding the torch. Just in case, right?" Alistair`s sarcasm was evident.

Elissa nodded. "I agree with Alistair. We should be in the battle. You need all the blades that can be spared."

Duncan frowned as his two newest Grey Wardens. "That is not your choice." He spoke firmly. "If King Cailin wishes Grey Wardens to ensure the beacon is lit, then Grey Wardens will be there," he continued, "We must do whatever it takes to destroy the darkspawn. Exciting or no."

Alistair frowned but realized arguing about it with his Commander was pointless. "I get it. I get it. Just so you know, if the king ever asks me to put on a dress and dance the Remigold, I'm drawing the line. Darkspawn or no."

Elissa laughed and smiled at Alistair despite herself. "I think I'd like to see that."

"For you? Maybe," Alistair wiggled his eyebrows at her. "But it would have to be a pretty dress."

Duncan groaned and looked at the two of them. Alistair's humor was bad enough, but the two of them? If the darkspawn was not the death of him, he could tell these two would be. "The tower is on the other side of the gorge from the king's camp," he spoke to Elissa now, "the way we came when we arrived."

Elissa nodded, knowing the tower he referred.

Duncan continued. "You'll need to cross back over the bridge to the gorge and head through the gate and up to the tower entrance. From the top, you'll overlook the entire valley."

"How will we know when to light the signal?" she asked.

"We will signal you when the time is right," Duncan responded. "Alistair will know what to look for."

Duncan looked at them both. "I must join the others. From here, you two are on your own." His voice became stern. "Remember, you are both Grey Wardens. I expect you to be worthy of that title."

"Duncan," Alistair said softly. "may the Maker watch over you."

"May he watch over us all," Duncan said in response.

* * *

The sun had set and dark was settling in as Ferelden's two newest Grey Wardens set out towards the bridge spanning the gorge filled with men from all corners of Ferelden. At the start of the giant stone bridge they stop. Elissa can see the mass of people swarming in the gorge below. The tension in the air was palatable. People were nervous. She looked out towards the tree line beyond the clearing below and could clearly see the darkspawn running towards the men gathered below. They were not far away now; it would only be a matter of moments before the battle began.

They needed to move quickly. One quick glance at Alistair confirmed that for Elissa. Her hound, Draco waited patiently at her side for his mistress' next command.

Lightening crashed and hit the top of a building across the gorge from her. It illuminated everything in bright light and shadow for a split second before doing dark_. _

_Andraste's mercy!_ Elissa swore. There were tens of thousands of them charging toward the King's army below. The number of king's men below looked pitiful to the horde that descended upon them.

They could hear the clashing swords and screams coming from below as the battle began. For a moment, Elissa was paralyzed. Was not this what she always wanted? To fight alongside her brother and father in battle? The reality of war was proving far different from the images she had envisioned in her mind. This was horrible, agonizing and frightful. Men were dying below her. Screaming and dying. This was not the same as routing and fighting bandits. This was death on a massive scale.

A soldier running past knocked into her shoulder and threw her sideways, it brought Elissa quickly back to her senses. She shook her head to help clear it and get back to the task at hand.

Alistair looked at her grimly. "Let's get across the bridge," he yelled over the noise. "We need to get to that tower!"

Elissa nodded and the three of them took off across the long bridge. Flaming rocks hurled by catapults below hit the bridge's supports. It vibrated and shook under their feet from the continuous onslaught.

She was taken by surprise only once, when the impact of a catapult and flying debris send her flying backwards against Alistair. He steadied her with one hand as they continued to push forward.

_Dear Maker please let the bridge hold!_ She thought as they dashed across.

Her heart was pounding as they reach the other side. Both turned and headed towards the courtyard where the Tower of Ishal rose in the darkness. Draco trotted alertly at her side – ready for any sign or command from his mistress. The Marabi had been training with his mistress since he was a young pup. They could read each other with deadly accuracy.

As they neared the tower, a mage and one of Loghain's soldiers ran towards them. "Thank the Maker," the soldier gasped. He bent over catching his breath looking up at them. "You… You're Grey Wardens, aren't you?" He stood up. "The tower," he gasped. "It's been taken!"

Alistair frowned and stared up at the tower as a flash of lightening illuminated it. "What are you talking about man? Taken how?"

The guard turned and gestured towards the tower looming in the darkness behind him. "The darkspawn came up through the lower chambers! They're everywhere! Most of our men are dead!"

Elissa and Alistair both stared at the guard in shock. Alistair turned to her grimly. "Then we have to get to the beacon and light it ourselves."

She nodded and turned to the mage. "Do you have healing magic?" She enquired quickly.

The mage nodded in confirmation.

_Great_. Elisa thought quickly deciding her plan. Her father knew she would never be as strong as a warrior physically, so he had her schooled in pretty much everything else that could know to help her in a given situation – tactics being only one of them.

"The four of us will continue into the tower," she turned to the soldier. "You stay here after we clear out the entrance." She then turned to the mage. "You will accompany us, stay behind us and keep us alive. We should be able to cut our way through to the top if we stick together."

Alistair looked at his companion in quick admiration for her level headed assessment of the situation. _She was a quick thinker_, he thought to himself. _Thank the Maker cause I certainly am not._

He watched as she closed her eyes for a moment. She looked up at him. "There are ten darkspawn between us and the tower entrance. We should be able to deal with those easily as long as no more run out at us."

Alistair frowned for a moment and closed his eyes. He could tell there were some darkspawn up ahead, but he could not discern how many exactly. Just knew it was not a huge group. "You can tell that surely?" he asked quietly in her ear not wanting the mage to hear how unsure he was. It usually took a few months for new recruits to be able to sense darkspawn.

She nodded. "I don't know how I know. But I do. I can feel these...," she struggled to explain, "pockets of emptiness up ahead? I can feel exactly ten of those pockets between us and that tower," she paused for a moment in thought. "There are three different types of creature also, but I don't know which is which."

Now was not the time for talking or questions however, and Alistair made a note to himself to discuss this with her later. Most Wardens took months to feel darkspawn at all. Then even longer to tell with any accuracy how many there were. Duncan had always told him the taint effects people differently, but had not seen any of his other grey wardens be able to what she did so precisely in the six months he had been with them. Not even Duncan.

The group continued moving quickly towards the giant tower that rose from the dark night. Eerie shadows flickered from a bonfire the darkspawn had started with the supplies and soldiers bodies from the area.

They quickly dispatched the darkspawn in their way. Draco rushed in first, howling at the darkspawn as they ran towards them with their soulless eyes. The mage was chanting quietly under his breath as Elissa felt waves of warmth and protection flow over her body.

Alistair ran into the foray shouting, "For the Grey Wardens!" and bashed the hurlock from its feet with his shield. Draco grabbed the fallen hurlock by the throat strangling its unearthly cries.

Elissa sidestepped clumsy swings from the two genlocks she was approaching. They were slow as molasses compared to her quick and deft movements. She ducked and rolled past them, quickly rising to one knee before bringing both her daggers forward her slicing open the stomach of the first one attacking her.

As the second lifted its sword and tried again. She rose to both feet crossing her daggers out in front of her, trapping the monster's blade within. In one fluid motion while the creature's blade was stuck, she turned on her heel, dropped down quickly and spun in a circle, tripping the monster over and knocking the blade away. She followed the natural motion rising on one foot until she had turned around completely and buried the dagger deep within the monsters neck.

Elissa jumped and turned towards the others. Crouching down with daggers in both hands, Alistair watched her out of the corner of his eye, astounded by how deadly she was. There had been no women in the Templars, or with the Grey Wardens in Ferelden. His limited experience with women was the sisters in the Chantry who spent most of their time dedicated in prayer. She made a slight movement with her hand, and then completely disappeared from sight.

Alistair was startled. _What the?_ He closed his eyes and shook his head. In his mind, she was still standing exactly where she was before; he knew she was, he could sense her. _She's right there! _his mind screamed, but his eyes told him that was not possible. She had literally disappeared.

"Elissa?" he whispered into the darkness.

He could feel her approaching him even if he could not see it. "I'm right here," her voice whispered quietly in his ear, sending inappropriately delightful chills down his spine. He shook them off. "It's harder for them to kill what they cannot see," she said softly. He could hear the smile in her voice.

_Maker's breath this woman was full of surprises,_ he thought to himself. She was just as deadly as Daveth, the thief and cutpurse who had not made it through the Joining. Even more so as her deadly skill was wrapped in the air of innocence that such a small woman could convey. She knew the skills of the assassins.

Elissa's prediction on the number of darkspawn in the area proved to be completely accurate. Their immediate area had now been cleared of darkspawn. There was another level to the terrace they needed to fight through before they would reach the tower entrance. Having a mage with them was proving an advantage. The leader of the band of darkspawn patrolling around the grounds was there, the Alpha Hurlock.

The five of them made quick work of the creature, and soon the Tower of Ishal was standing before them, rising out of the darkness punctuated occasionally by bright flashes of lightning.

Alistair stood at the entrance of the tower with his hand ready to push the door open. He did not know much about vanishing acts, but he did not know if invisible people could open doors or not. But then again she might, he really did not know. He did know there were no darkspawn in the first room of the tower. He pushed open the door and held it open as they all moved inside.

The two Grey Wardens both knew there were darkspawn up in the next room. They did not need words between them to convey what was up ahead. Alistair was also glad that even though he could not see his Warden partner, he could feel exactly where she was in the room.

"Trap right a-...," he heard Elissa start to say as Alistair realized he had just stepped through a trap wire. Just in front of him, a barrel exploded sending him flying backwards and landing on his back at Elissa's feet. "a-head." She finished speaking and he looked up to see her raised eyebrow, as the mage's healing magic sent waves warming over his body, healing the injuries he had sustained from the blast.

An imaged flashed through his mind as he recalled another time he had been in this same position a few years ago, before he stood up and brushed the thought away. He needed to concentrate on what they were doing now, not daydream about the days gone by.

They ran past the now burning barricades to the darkspawn waiting beyond. Draco never strayed far from Elissa's side – working side by side with his mistress as he had through their training his entire life.

The first floor of the tower was clear of darkspawn. Alistair stopped to catch his breath. "Makers breath!" He exclaimed. "What are these darkspawn doing ahead of the rest of the horde? There wasn't supposed to be any resistance here!"

Elissa turned to him and smiled wryly. "You **_could_** try telling them they're in the wrong place."

Alistair laughed in spite of himself; it seemed Elissa was a woman after his own heart where it came to humor. "Riiiiight. Because clearly this is all just a misunderstanding. We'll laugh about this later," he quickly became serious. "At any rate, we need to hurry. We need to get up to the top of the tower and light the signal fire in time! Teryn Loghain will be waiting for the signal!"

The five of them methodologically worked through the next three floors of the tower. All darkspawn were killed on their way until they reached the door leading to the top of the tower. They had found no other survivors, apart from some Marabi war hounds still locked in their cages on the third floor. They had set them free and watched as the dogs started tearing into the darkspawn that surrounded them.

There was no time to lose. The two Wardens were sure that in the time it had taken to fight their way there; they already missed the signal to light the beacon. They needed to light it as soon as possible. With that in mind, they pushed open the final door.

Before them was an ogre. It was stooped over feeding on something that she quite could not see. Elissa was glad for that.

The giant beast stood up and roared at their intrusion. Once it had stood to its full height, she could see it was at least fifteen feet tall. It looked at them with empty black eyes and roared in defiance.

Elissa had not seen anything so monstrous in her entire life. The ogre stood in between them, and the stacked bundles of firewood that was supposed to be the lit for signal to attack. She watched in shock and fear, as Alistair gave no pause and ran directly towards the snarling giant.

She shook herself and ran to flank the ogre while Alistair had its attention. She ran behind it, lashing at its hamstrings. Its skin was thick and she did not make cuts as deep as she had intended. She emerged on the other side of the ogre, watching Alistair attempt to deflect the huge blows with his shield. They would not last long, they needed to take the ogre down quickly.

She ran behind the ogre while Alistair distracted it. Before she could blink, it had kicked out backward, connecting solidly with her chest and sending her flying backwards sliding across the floor. It took her a second to catch her breath and get back to her feet. She sprinted towards the creature's back once again, this time jumping at the last minute. Using all her weight, she forced her daggers into the flesh on its back. The pain forced the ogre to stop its attack on Alistair. It raised its head to roar in agony.

She grabbed her second dagger and thrust it higher up the ogres back and deep into the monster. She used the daggers alternatively to climb up the giant's back, as it bucked and reached around itself, trying to pull her off. Elissa finally reached the top of its shoulders, shoved one dagger into its neck hoping to hit an artery; and quickly jumped off with a forward flip landing surely on her feet behind Alistair.

The ogre roared in pain lashing out with giant hands towards Alistair. He heard Elissa yell from behind him. "Alistair, get down!"

Without hesitation, he did exactly as his partner said. He could feel her running at him from behind. When her foot landed on his shoulder he instinctively started to rise; the momentum catapulting her up increased the force, and she flew into the monster driving her daggers deeply into the ogre's heart.

She reached up with her other arm grabbing the dagger she had left in the ogre's neck, extracted it quickly then thrust it back into the monster's eye and directly into its brain. It died instantly falling over backwards bringing Elissa down with it.

The monster laid still, Elissa standing on its chest, trying to catch both her nerves and her breath. She pulled her daggers out of the thick black hide. _That was the single most reckless thing I have ever done, s_he thought to herself. It hurt to breathe. Where the ogre had kicked her, it had broken a few of her ribs.

Alistair stood unable to move for a moment almost not believing what he had just witnessed. He smiled at the beautiful woman that stood before him covered in blood and gore from the countless darkspawn they had killed. "Maker's breath woman. Remind me never to get on your bad side!" He joked. He started walking towards her and pointed over her shoulder to the giant bundles of wood stacked on the brick floor. "The beacon's over there. Surely we have missed the signal."

He grabbed one of the torches from the wall and ran towards the stack of wood throwing it onto the pyre. It blazed instantly sending out its bright signal into the dark night. They both sighed in relief. It was done.

They had both been so caught up in fighting their way to the top and finally having the signal lit, neither noticed the swell of darkspawn that had been spewing from the tunnels below and heading up towards them in the tower. The entrance smashed open and they spun on their heels as darkspawn poured the room.

The last thing Alistair saw before the darkness overtook him was Elissa falling broken to the floor in front of him, pierced by a volley of arrows.

* * *

_**Author's Note: **The two young Warden's first mission together. Even if they did not necessarily want to do it. I wanted to add some background story in light to what was added in the DLC: Return to Ostagar. If Cailin knew they might not win, and if he knew Alistair was his brother, and Elissa a Cousland and they were both Grey Wardens, there is a chance he sent them off to save their lives._

_Thanks for the favourites and reviews._


	6. Chapter 5 - The Korcari Wilds

**Chapter 5 - Korcari Wilds**

_It is said that in the midst of the Black Age, when werewolves stalked the lands of Ferelden in numbers that kept every farm holder indoors and a hound on every doorstep, a powerful Arl of the Alamarri peoples stood and declared that he would put an end to the threat. His Arling stood on the border of the dark forest on the southern border of the Ferelden Valley, and he claimed that the werewolves used the forest to launch their midnight assaults on humanity. _

_For 20 years, this Arl led an army of warriors and hounds deep into the forest. In his hunt for the werewolves, he slew not only every wolf he came upon, but also every member of the Chasind wilder folk. Any one of them, he said, could harbor a demon inside and thus be a werewolf in disguise. For 20 years, the forest rang with screams, and the rivers ran red. _

_The tales say that an old Chasind woman found her sons all dead at the Arl's blades. She pulled one of those very blades from one son's heart and plunged it into her own chest, cursing the Arl's name as she did so. Where her blood touched the ground, a mist began to rise. It spread and spread until it was everywhere in the forest. The Arl's army became lost, and it is said that they died there. Others say they wander still. The ruins of his Arling stand to this day, filled with the ghosts of women waiting eternally for their husbands to return. _

_The forest of the legend is, of course, the Korcari Wilds. There are as many legends about the great southern forest as there are shadows, or so the saying goes. The Chasind wilder folk have made their home there since mankind first came to these lands, and the wildlands spread as far into the south as anyone has ventured. Beyond the mists are vast tracts of snow, white-capped mountains, and entire fields of ice. It is a land too cold for mankind to survive, yet the Chasind eke out an existence even there, and they tell of horrors beyond the Wilds that the lowland folk could not begin to comprehend. _

_To most, Ferelden simply ends with the Korcari Wilds: There is nothing beyond. The Wilds is a land of great trees, wet marshes and dangerous monsters. What more need be said? _

_-From Land of the Wilders, by Mother Ailis, Chantry scholar, 9:18 Dragon._

* * *

Alistair managed to survive the Tower relatively unscathed, with only one arrow wound to the shoulder. Elissa however, had stood between him and the darkspawn that had taken them by surprise. He had seen her take at least half a dozen arrows to the chest before she fell.

He paced outside the small hut in the Wilds. He had been camped there for three days now, while the two mages that they had received the Warden treaties from had been healing Elissa. Somehow, the two women had managed to get the Wardens out of the Tower. Both of them kept telling him that Elissa would be alright, but they were hardly reassuring, nor would they let him actually see her. When he argued, they said she was feverish, lying in her small clothes, and not decent for company.

Alistair knew he needed to be patient. Elissa had been badly wounded; serious lung injuries took time to heal, even with magic. They told her she should be awake sometime in the next few days.

He sat quietly, watching the water, unable to fight the depression that overtook him. Everyone he knew and cared for was dead. He finally found a place he felt at home with the Grey Wardens and it too was now gone. Everything he had known and cared for had been taken from him yet once again.

He could sense Elissa in the hut behind him so he knew the mages were not lying. She was alive, but she also had not woken up yet. There could be other things wrong. Magic had never successfully healed damage to the brain. Many soldiers while they survived their injuries just never woke up again and ended up wasting away until death eventually took them in their sleep.

* * *

Elissa was actually slowly waking up at that very moment. Her eyes still shut; she foggily struggled to recall where she was and what she had been doing. _The signal_! Her eyes shot open and she struggled to rise to a sitting position. She heard a familiar sultry voice, "Ahhh, your eyes finally open. Mother shall be pleased."

Elissa looked towards the source and met a pair of familiar yellow-green eyes. She was surprised to recognize Morrigan, the mage they had encountered when gathering darkspawn blood in the wilds. "What happened to the darkspawn?" she croaked. Her throat was cracked and dry.

Morrigan handed her a cup filled with water. "You were injured, and then Mother rescued you. Do you not remember?"

Elissa sipped the refreshing liquid as she struggled with the fog in her brain. "What happened to the army? To the king?"

Morrigan seemed to enjoy being the bearer of bad news. "The man who was to respond to your signal quit the field. The darkspawn won your battle. Those he abandoned were massacred," she paused and tilted her head to the side. "Your friend, he is not taking it well."

Elissa was having a hard time digesting everything she was being told herself. "My friend?" She asked quizzically not sure who Morrigan was referring to for a moment. "You mean Alistair?"

The mage nodded. "The suspicious, dim-witted one who was with you before, yes."

Elissa frowned at the woman's description of her friend as she continued. "He is outside by the fire. Mother asked to see you when you awoke."

"Thank you Morrigan," Elissa said sincerely, they would also be dead without these mage's assistance.

Morrigan was taken aback, not used to people being polite or friendly towards her. "You are welcome." She said awkwardly, and turned to leave the Warden to get dressed.

Elissa could sense Alistair outside, as she quickly put her clothiers on. Her armor had been cleaned, for which she was grateful. She could feel her fellow Warden's distress and despair hitting her in waves now. She recognized those emotions all too well, as they were never far from the surface for her either.

Stepping out through the door she saw Alistair standing slightly away from the building, staring out over the reedy pond that the small hut as built alongside. A fire crackled away offering a small amount of warmth against the cold morning fog. He was so caught up in his grief he did not notice her approaching. She was in a very similar state not a few days ago, so she understood all too well how he felt.

"See?" The old woman's voice croaked from beside her. "Here is your fellow Grey Warden. You worry too much, young man."

Alistair turned at the old woman's words. Seeing Elissa, he closed the gap between them and wrapped her in his arms. Her heart started to beat a little faster and she could feel his relief as he muttered. "Elissa! You're alright!" He let her go. The air felt suddenly cold around her and she shivered. "I thought you were dead for sure," he shook his head trying to clear the memory. "The last thing I saw, you… fell... the arrows…"

Elissa smiled up at the young knight. "I am fine, thanks to Morrigan's mother."

Alistair shook his head. "This doesn't seem real. Duncan's dead. The Grey Wardens, even the king... They're all dead. If it weren't for Morrigan's mother, we'd be dead on top of that tower."

The old woman spoke up again. "Do not talk about me as if I am not present lad."

Alistair turned to the old woman. "I didn't mean...," he stammered. "But what do we call you? You never told us your name?"

"Names are pretty, but useless," the old woman stated. "The Chasind folk call me Flemeth. I suppose it will do."

Alistair's chin almost hit the dirt. "**_The _****_Flemeth_**?" He said with shock. "Daveth was right. You're the Witch of the Wilds, aren't you?"

Flemeth shrugged, "And what does that mean?" she said flatly. "I know a bit of magic, and it has served you both well, has it not?"

Elissa looked at the witch curiously. "So why did you save us?" she asked. Nothing usually came without a price. Politics at court had taught her that. She had a feeling this particular favor would end up costing them heavily.

Flemeth turned to the young woman. "Well, we cannot have all the Grey Wardens dying at once, can we? Someone has to deal with these darkspawn. It has always been the Grey Wardens' duty to unite the lands against the Blight," Flemeth continued. "Or did that change when I wasn't looking?"

"The land is hardly united thanks to Loghain," Elissa said bitterly.

Alistair shook his head. "It just doesn't make any sense! Why would he do it?"

"Now that is a good question," the woman said. "Men's hearts hold shadows darker than any tainted creature," Flemeth shrugged. "Perhaps he believes the Blight is an army he can outmaneuver. Perhaps he does not see the evil behind the true threat."

"The archdemon," Alistair said flatly.

"Then we need to find this archdemon," Elissa responded.

Alistair turned to look at her. Despair written plainly on his face. "By ourselves?" he asked. "No Grey Warden has ever defeated a Blight without an army of a half-dozen nations at his back," he paused and his shoulder's slumped. "Not to mention, I don't know how," he admitted quietly.

"How to kill the archdemon or how to raise an army?" Flemeth asked. "It seems to me, those are two different questions, hmm? Have the Wardens no allies these days?"

Alistair started stammering. "I... I… I don't know!" He ran his fingers through his hair causing it to spike together in clumps. "Duncan said that the Grey Wardens of Orlais had been called. And Arl Eamon would never stand for this, surely!"

Elissa looked at Alistair. "Do you think the Arl would believe us over Loghain?"

Alistair looked thoughtful, "I suppose… Arl Eamon wasn't at Ostagar; he still has all his men. And he was Cailin's uncle," his voice picked up pace as he started to get excited. 'I know him; he's a good man, respected in the Landsmeet. We could go to Redcliffe and appeal to him for help!"

Elissa nodded in agreement. "That sounds like an excellent idea, thought I doubt Arl Eamon can defeat the darkspawn all by himself."

Alistair continued speaking quickly as he always did when an idea took hold. "And the treaties! Grey Wardens can demand aid from dwarves, elves, mages, and other places! They're obligated to help us during a Blight!"

Flemeth crossed her arms in front of her and stood looking at the Wardens with a cunning smile. "I might be old," she drawled, "but dwarves, mages, elves, this Arl Eamon, and who knows what else. This sounds like an army to me."

Alistair picked Elissa up in his arms again and spun her around in exuberance. He kissed her on the top of the head without thinking and put her back down. "So can we do this?" he looked at her questioningly. "Go to Redcliffe and these other places, and build an army?"

Elissa laughed and smiled up at him. It sounded so easy when put like that, but they all knew it was going to be anything but. "I doubt it will be that simple, but sure why not?" she said. "Isn't that what Grey Wardens do? It has always been the Grey Warden's duty to stand against a Blight. And right now, we're the only Grey Wardens Ferelden has."

She smiled wryly at Alistair. "Besides, I'll be just happy with staying alive for now."

Alistair grinned at the last part, "Good point!"

"So you are set then?" spoke Flemeth. "Ready to be Grey Wardens?"

Elissa nodded but the confidence did not reach her eyes. "Yes, thank you for everything Flemeth."

"No, no. Thank you. You are the Grey Wardens here, not I. Now… before you go, there is yet one more thing I can offer you."

At that moment, Morrigan exited their home and walked towards them. "The stew is bubbling, Mother dear. Shall we have two guests for the eve, or none?"

"The Grey Wardens are leaving shortly, girl. And you will be joining them." Flemeth stated in a tone that bode no argument.

"Such a shame…." Morrigan began before she turned back to her mother shocked. "What!?"

"You heard me girl." Flemeth laughed, enjoying taking her daughter by surprise. "The last time I looked, you had ears!"

Elissa thought quickly. "I think that's an excellent idea!" she stated much to Alistair's surprise.

"Do I have no say in this?" Morrigan demanded.

Flemeth turned to her daughter. "You have been itching to get out of the Wilds for years. Here is your chance. As for you, Wardens, consider this repayment for your lives."

Elissa looked thoughtful and chewed her lip as she tended to while she was thinking. "Very well, we will take her with us." They needed all the help they could get.

"Not to look a gift horse in the mouth." Alistair said slowly. "But won't this add to our problems? Out of the Wild's she's an apostate."

Flemeth turned to him. "If you do not want help from us illegal mages, young man, perhaps I should have left you on that tower."

Even Alistair managed to look abashed at that. "Point... taken," he said.

"Mother… this is not how I wanted this. I am not even ready…." Morrigan was rarely at a loss for words.

"You must be ready. Alone, these two must unite Ferelden against the darkspawn. They need you Morrigan. Without you, they will surely fail, and all will perish under the Blight. Even I."

"I… understand," the young witch stammered, resigned to her fate.

Flemeth turned to Alistair and Elissa. "And you Wardens? Do you understand? I give you that which I value above all in this world. I do this because you must succeed."

Elissa nodded. "I understand."

Morrigan spoke to Elissa now directly. "Allow me a moment to get my things, if you please," she said.

* * *

_**Author's Note: **I find Morrigan very difficult to write into the story, particularly because I just do not like her. I personally hate mean people in real life, so she really just rubs me up the wrong way, game character or not. For all her bravado she is one of the most closed minded characters in the game._

_I really do like Flemeth though, especially come DA2.. OMG talk about kick ass woman. That costume is to die for._ _ I believe it is also implied right from the start that Flemeth has some foresight into the future. She knows how useless Jory and Daveth were, and that she needed to believe in Elissa. I wanted to add a line or two in there to emphasize that a little more. The idea that this was predestined._

_Thanks for the reviews and favourites. I love the feedback!_


	7. Chapter 6 - Lothering

**Chapter 6 - Lothering**

_In ancient times, Lothering was little more than a trading post that served the fortress of Ostagar to the south. Nowadays, it is larger, serving Redcliffe and the community of merchants and surface dwarves near Orzammar. Its location on the North Road gives it strategic value, so control of Lothering has historically been a matter of contention between the Southern Bannorn and the South Reach Arling. King Calenhad himself stepped in and awarded the town to South Reach in the Exalted Age, which has largely ended the feud, or at least the appearance of it. _

_-From In Pursuit of Knowledge: The Travels of a Chantry Scholar, by Brother Genitivi _

* * *

Elissa and Alistair let Morrigan lead the way to the small village she had spoken of. The mage wanted little in the way of small talk or conversation and Alistair and Elissa were more than both willing to walk in silence.

The silence itself was full of grief; a similar emotional parade to that she had from Highever just over a week prior with herself and Duncan. Except this time, she was the person leading someone else overwhelmed with grief in their strange but silent procession.

_So much has happened in such a short time,_ she thought to herself. This time last week, her biggest problem has convincing her mother not to arrange a marriage for her. Now she would marry any of the sorry sots her mother paraded before her just to have her family back. Elissa walked in silence with Alistair while she stared at Morrigan's back when she came to a decision. She did not think too much of the mage, but she had always been taught that first appearances could be deceiving, and sometimes it took a bit of work to get to really know a person.

"Excuse me Alistair; I'm going to talk to Morrigan for a moment," she said politely, and quickened her pace to catch up to the young woman. He did not acknowledge the statement anyway, and continued his unknowing march forward.

Elissa caught up to Morrigan and matched her stride. They walked in silence for a moment before Elissa asked, "How much ground do you think we've managed to cover Morrigan?"

"Well if the oaf behind us could pull himself together we would be making much better time. We will be out of the wilds by tomorrow afternoon. Then another two days to Lothering."

Elissa nodded in response. "Morrigan, I am sorry if you feel this was forced upon you. But please know that I am glad to have you with us," Elissa sighed. "Maker knows we need all the help we can get," she added with the wisdom of someone who knew how difficult their situation really was.

Morrigan was surprised twofold. First someone with an accurate sense of reality, and second that someone was genuinely glad to have her around. It was not something she had ever experienced before.

"'Tis true. It is a most impossible task upon you," Morrigan paused for a moment. "But you must not think I did not want to come. The manner in which it came was just… shocking," she found herself wanting to explain. "I have always wanted to experience things rather than just read about them in books. To actually see mountains, walk along an ocean and experience a city."

Elissa now just realized for all the mage's bravado, she really was just as inexperienced as the two of them. Just in a different manner. _I wonder what the real Morrigan is like under all her brambles, s_he thought.

"Well, I am sure we are at least going to the mountains and the city," Elissa responded. "Should we live that long," she added and laughed.

Morrigan nearly smiled. She had never really interacted with one person for any real length of time beside Flemeth. Most people she considered stupid and could barely stand being in their presence before too long. They just infuriated her. She found however that she did not mind the company of this Grey Warden. Even if her partner was a complete idiot. _At least with her they may have some hope. _Morrigan thought. _At least that is why Mother saved them. Flemeth believed Elissa was the one that had been chosen to stop the Blight._

Elissa fell back to walk alongside Alistair, and looked concernedly up at him from beneath her lashes. He was staring at the ground as he walked, not paying attention to anything or where he was going. She understood how he felt. However, she had a few days of emotional turmoil ahead of him. She had moved passed the initial shock of what had occurred. While she still grieved, her anger towards those that caused the loss of her family and the loss of Ferelden had started to eclipse any other feeling or thought within her body.

_Alistair had until they got to Lothering to pull himself together,_ she thought to herself. _After that, I need him._

She was unsure about Morrigan yet. One thing Elissa did know is that nothing came free. Morrigan was with them for a reason, she just wondered exactly what that price was going to be. Elissa had been at court long enough to know when someone was not telling the truth. She did not know exactly what the two witches were hiding, but she was sure they were not helping them out of any sense of duty or love for their country. There was something in it for them.

Elissa touched Alistair's arm lightly as they walked side by side. "Did you want to talk about Duncan?" she asked softly. They only had each other to rely on now, no matter what their previous relationship had been.

Alistair did not even look up. "You don't have to do that," he said dejectedly. "I know you didn't know him as long as I did."

"He was like a father to you," Elissa said thinking of her own recent loss. "I do understand."

Alistair let out a large sigh. "I... should have handled it better. Duncan warned me right from the beginning that this could happen. Any of us could die in battle. I shouldn't have lost it. Not when so much is riding on us, not with the Blight and… everything." He looked down at her sadly. "I'm sorry."

Elissa shook her head and smiled at him as they continued walking. "There's no need to apologize."

"I'd like to have a proper funeral for him one day," Alistair continued now staring at the tree line. He sounded thoughtful. "Maybe once this is all done, if we're still alive. I don't think he had any family to speak of."

"He had you," she said softly.

"I suppose he did," Alistair kicked a rock on the road shooting it ahead, narrowly missing Morrigan. "It probably sounds stupid, but part of me wishes I was with him, in the battle. I feel like I abandoned him."

Elissa knew exactly how he felt. She had felt that way every day since she had left Highever. "I really do understand," she said.

"Of course I'd be dead then, wouldn't I?" Alistair continued, not really hearing her. "It's not like that would make him happier. I think he came from Highever, or so he said." Elissa started at that. "Maybe I'll go up there sometime, see about putting up something in his honor. I don't know." His voice trailed off.

After a few moments Alistair continued. "Have you had someone close to you die?" He asked unthinking. "Not that I mean to pry, I'm just…"

"Enough to understand what you're going through," she whispered quietly almost to herself. She could not talk to him about what had happened, not yet. She simply was not able to say the words aloud. It bought back the crushing reality of loneliness too soon .

Alistair stopped at her words. He touched her arm. "I course. How stupid and inconsiderate of me. Here I am going on and on about Duncan… I'm so sorry," he smiled sadly at her, that had always been like her, thinking of others before herself. "Thank you, really I mean it. It was good to talk about it, at least a little."

"Maybe I'll go to Highever with you when you go," Elissa said with a far off look in her eye. She was not sure if or even when she would be able to, but it would be nice not to be alone if she did.

"I think I'd like that," Alistair smiled at her in reply as they started walking again to catch up with Morrigan.

The small party walked along the crumbling ruined arches that aligned the road traveling past Lothering. There had been no maintenance to the highways since the Tevinter Imperium was driven out during the first Blight. Bits of wood, crates, rocks and debris lined the side where people had not bothered picking up after themselves over the years.

Turning around the corner Elissa saw a group of men lounging next to some tipped over wagons acting that she assumed acted as barricades. The men got to their feet quickly once they caught sight of their group.

The leader walked forward to greet them. "Wake up gentlemen, more travelers to attend to." He leered at Elissa who was walking slightly out in front. "I'd guess the pretty one is the leader."

One of his friends frowned as he looked at this new group approaching. He took in the armor and the weapons slung on each of their backs. "Err, they don't look much like them others, you know. I th… err, maybe we should just let these ones pass."

"Nonsense," the leader said and turned back to the group. "Greetings travelers!"

"Highwaymen," Alistair commented disgustingly. "Preying on those fleeing the darkspawn, I suppose."

Morrigan agreed with Alistair for once and looked at the men in disdain. "They are fools to get in our way. I say teach them a lesson."

"Now is that anyway to greet someone? Tsk tsk, tsk. A simple ten silvers and you're free to move on," the bandit offered.

Elissa frowned at the man. "You should listen to your friend. We're not refugees."

"What did I tell you?" the leader's friend poked him. "No wagons and this one looks armed."

"The toll applies to everyone Hanric. That's why it's a toll and not say… a refugee tax."

"Oh, right." Hanric realized albeit a little slowly. Obviously he was not the brightest in their group. "Even if you're no refugee, you still gotta pay."

"We are not going to pay," Elissa stated flatly. She could not abide people who preyed on the others who were unable to defend themselves. She was angry with these people for taking advantage of the desperate situation that refugees found themselves in.

"Did you really want to fight a Grey Warden?" she challenged.

"Did she say she's a Grey Warden?" Another of the bandits piped up. "Them ones killed the king!"

"Traitors to Ferelden I hear," the leader said. "Teryn Loghain put quite a bounty on any who are found."

Elissa's head was suddenly swimming. _Traitor? TRAITOR?!_ She clenched her fists until her knuckles went white.

"But… aren't them Grey Wardens good?" the man called Hanric argued. "I mean, really good? Good enough to kill a king?"

"You have a point. Well, let's forget about the toll. We'll just leave you to your darkspawn, fighting, king-killing ways."

"I don't think so," Elissa said, reaching over her shoulders and drawing her twin daggers.

It was not much of a fight; both Alistair and Elissa were professionally trained in each of their disciplines. Add to that a two hundred pound war hound and a battle mage, and the result was a bandit leader that surrendered in seconds.

"All right! We surrender! We-we-we're just trying to get by, before the darkspawn get us all!" he pleaded.

"You picked the wrong target," Elissa snapped angrily. "Stop preying on the weak and scared."

"Yes! Yes! Of… of course. We should've been more careful. I'm sorry."

"Hand over everything you've stolen," she demanded.

"Yes, yes of course! The coins we collected are right here… just over a hundred silvers. The rest is in the chests we bought! I swear!"

"Then start running, and don't look back," she let them live and escape with their lives before she could change her mind. "I don't want to see you within a hundred miles of Lothering again."

They look around the bandit's camp, gathering the things to give back to the refugees in the village. They gave everything the bandits hand handed over to the village elder in town along with some health potions Morrigan had made. Amongst the wreckage they also found a Knight's body dressed in the armor of Redcliff; Elissa retrieved his letter and locket. When they reached Redcliffe someone would be interested in the man's fate.

The fight seemed to provide enough of a distraction to snap Alistair out of the melancholy that had been gripping him the past week.

Lothering was a small village along the highway, where travelers purchase goods from local farms and smiths. It had a chantry and a tavern, where travelers gather with news from other places. It was a small enough settlement with such an abundance of refugees that their appearance might go unnoticed.

They walked down the hill approaching the small town, bustling with refugees, overcrowded, with distinctly a bad smell from too many horses, cows and other animals being crowded into such a small place.

"Well, there it is. Lothering," Alistair's voice carried a faint note of sarcasm. He spread his arms wide. "Pretty as a painting."

"Ah… so you have finally decided to rejoin us, have you? Falling on your blade in grief seemed like too much trouble, I take it? Morrigan ribbed the ex-Templar.

Alistair frowned at the mage "Is my being upset so hard to understand? Have you never lost someone important to you? Just what would you do if your mother died?"

"Is that before or after I stopped laughing?" She retorted dryly.

"Right… very creepy forget I asked," Alistair stated.

"Leave him alone Morrigan," Elissa sighed. Their constant bickering was getting on her nerves.

"But how can I?" Morrigan said in her defense. "He is right there, speaking; eyes wide like those of a brainless calf."

"Oh, I get it. This is the part where we're shocked to discover how you've never had a friend your entire life," Alistair retorted.

Morrigan smiled snidely. "I can be friendly when I desire to. Alas, desiring to be more intelligent does not make it so."

Elissa was also sick of the witch's heartless comments. "Just shut it Morrigan," she turned back to Alistair. "Go on, please," she encouraged him.

He turned his back to the mage and spoke to Elissa directly. "Anyway, I thought we should talk about where we intend to go, first."

"Well…" She looked at the village; it was full of activity and packed with people. "There won't be space at the inn I guarantee it," Elissa turned to Morrigan. "Do you know somewhere close by suitable for us to hole up and camp in or something?"

Morrigan nodded. "There is a small cave near the river just on the other side of the village after we pass through. It should suffice."

They walk through the village, all around them, despair hung in the air of the overcrowded village. Tents and wagons were everywhere, people fighting and arguing. The entire place had a feeling of desperation about it.

They found the cave Morrigan had referred to and needed to kill a large nest of rather giant spiders to make it safe. Elissa was almost paralyzed in fear, but luckily no one noticed. She was deathly afraid of spiders, but Morrigan managed to wipe them all out with one large fireball. She was relieved, she did not want that possibly embarrassing spectacle to occur. She did not want to explain that someone who was supposed to be able to kill the Archdemon was afraid of spiders.

Alistair started a fire while Morrigan walked the perimeter of the camp, casting wards that would encourage people not to see their location. Elissa grabbed her backpack and also started setting up traps in a few strategic positions leading up to the cave, which would alert them to anyone getting to close and possibly drive them in another direction.

Morrigan settled herself towards the rear of the area while Elissa sat close to Alistair as he continued building the campfire. They discussed where to go next and which treaty to possibly follow up first.

"Why are you leaving the decision up to me?" she asked him curiously.

Alistair rubbed the nape of his neck and blushed. "Ahhh, well, I don't know what to do. I think the Arl can help us, but I'm not sure if that's where we should go first."

Elissa frowned, "But you are the senior Warden, you should be leading…" she started, but Alistair interrupted her in a panic before she could finish.

"What? Lead? Me? No, no, no, no, no! No leading. Bad things happen when I lead. We get lost, people die, and the next thing you know I'm stranded somewhere without any pants."

Elissa smiled at his comment. "You will have to tell me that story one day," but she did not argue with him. She had been raised to lead and govern the Teyrnir should anything happen to the rest of the family. She had also been trained in battle, tactics and how to lead an army. Both the Cousland children had been.

She nodded in what appeared to be quiet, calm acceptance of the leadership of their small group. Internally Elissa was terrified and she battled to hide the conflict within her. _That was managing a castle and leading a Terynir. This is saving a country. Maker__…__ I failed the first one already__…_

Alistair was still talking, so she managed to hide how scared she was from him effectively, time at court had allowed her to refine the skill of masking her emotions. "But I'll help you anyway I can. I'm always here for you, just ask."

Elissa swallowed her panic. "I'll make you a deal. I'll lead in public and make the final decisions, _only _if you promise to help by talking over things with me in private and give me your honest opinion."

Alistair looked at her as if she had three heads. "You want **_my_** opinion?"

Elissa nodded, and though she tried to look confident, he could see her eyes almost begging him to support her. "Of course. You have experiences that I do not. You know a lot about the Chantry, Mages and Templars. You have been a Grey Warden longer even if it was only six months."

Then she smiled genuinely at him, and raised the one bright point in this entire mess. "On top of that, we **_are_** friends aren't we?" We're in this together right?" There was another reason also. With everything she had lost, Alistair made her feel safe. Elissa knew she was not strong enough to do this by herself. To be honest she felt as if she could fly apart at any moment.

Alistair smiled. "Of course we are! You're my best and oldest friend if we were to be completely technical about it," he pointed out.

Elissa snapped her fingers. Her Marabi responding immediately by jumping up and running over to her. The dog sat looking at her expectantly. She patted his head as she spoke. "Draco this is Alistair," she pointed at the young warrior in splint mail. "He'll be fighting with us from now on. Protect him as you would me."

Draco stood up and walked around the fire to sit on the other side of Alistair. The dog stared at him for what seemed like an eternity with an intelligent knowing stare. He seemed to come to a decision in Alistair's favor, as he tilted his head sideways and raised a paw to rest on the young man's knee.

The three of them walked together back to Lothering; Elissa had asked if Morrigan should stay at the camp to avoid possible complications, but she assured the young Warden she was more than able to take care of herself. Elissa nodded, not doubting the young woman's words for an instant.

The small village was filled to bursting with refugees. Tents and wagons were set up everywhere, crowded into all corners of the village they could fit. They had already decided before leaving camp that their first destination would be the tavern. As in most cities or villages, it was usually the best venue to find out what is going on in and hear of any rumors that might be floating about. The establishment was full to bursting as they pushed open the door. Their arrival adorned in armor and weapons attracted the attention of everyone in the tavern . The room went quiet.

"Well. Look what we have here, men," a soldier wearing the uniform of the Teryn Loghain walked up to them, sizing up the group that just entered the tavern. "I think we've just been blessed."

"Uh oh," Alistair whispered to Elissa. "Loghain's men. This can't be good."

A second soldier turned to the first and stated. "Didn't we spend all morning asking about a woman by this very description? And everyone said they hadn't seen her?"

Loghain's man nodded. "I seems we were lied to," he said flatly.

A pretty redhead woman dressed in a Chantry robe approached the two groups. "Gentlemen, surely there is no need for trouble," she said in thick, Orlesian accent. "These are no doubt simply more poor souls seeking refuge."

"They're more than that," Loghain's captain said. "Now stay out of our way, Sister. You protect these traitors; you'll get the same as them."

Elissa tried to reason with them. "Let's talk about this before things get out of hand," she said.

The sister interrupted her. "I doubt he would listen. He blindly follows his master's commands."

"I am not the blind one!" the captain retorted angrily. "I served at Ostagar, where the Teryn saved us from the Grey Warden's treachery! I serve him gladly."

He turned to the soldier beside him. "Enough talk. Take the Wardens into custody. Kill the sister and anyone else that gets in your way."

Alistair frowned angrily. This was the second time someone had referred to the Grey Wardens as traitors. They needed to get to the bottom of what was going on.

"Right, let's make this quick," the second in command said to them, obviously expecting them to give up without a fight.

Elissa had no plans whatsoever of being taken in, let alone for some make believe charge of treason. She drew back her fist and punched the captain right in the nose, breaking it with a furious gush of blood. With that distraction taken care of, she reached over her back and quickly drew her daggers.

Alistair reacted just as quickly, driving his shield forward and knocking the captain who was now clutching his face, off his feet and flying backwards onto the ground. Elissa took advantage of the situation, knelt down, and placed her dagger directly at the man's throat.

The captain surrendered quickly realizing he had no chance against these people. "All right, you've won! We surrender!"

The young redhead put a hand on Elissa's shoulder. "Good. They've learned their lesson and we can all stop fighting now."

Elissa stood and watched the soldier rise to his feet. "Take a message to Loghain," she practically growled.

"W… what do you want to tell him," he stammered.

"The Grey Wardens know what **_really_** happened at Ostagar," she was struggling to keep her temper in check, "and he will pay for his treason."

The captain nodded furiously. "I'll tell him! Right away. Now, thank you!" With that, the soldiers cleared out of the tavern entirely. Elissa found out later they had left Lothering entirely within the same hour.

The Chantry sister approached Elissa smiling. "I apologize for interfering, but I couldn't just sit by and not help."

Elissa smiled politely in return and nodded. "I appreciate what you tried to do."

"I am glad you found it in your hear to offer those men mercy," she said. "Let me introduce myself. I am Leliana, one of the lay sisters of the chantry here in Lothering. Or I was."

Elissa stuck out her hand. "My name is Elissa. A pleasure."

"Those men said you're a Grey Warden. You will be battling the darkspawn, yes? That is what Grey Wardens do? I know after what happened, you'll need all the help you can get. That's why I am coming along," the woman spoke even faster than Alistair did and with her accent, Elissa could not be entirely sure if she had heard her correctly.

"I will need help, that's true." Elissa said slowly nodding, open to the idea of extra help, but not entirely sure if a Chantry sister would be s'more of a hindrance than a help.

"That and the Maker wants me to go with you," the sister added.

_Hindrance... _Elissa raised an eyebrow at that. "Can you… elaborate?"

Leliana sighed resignedly and looked at her feet embarrassed. "I – I know that sounds … absolutely insane… but it's true!" she said adamantly. "I had a dream … a vision!"

"More crazy?" Alistair said under his breath so only Elissa could hear. "I thought we were all full up," she shot him an amused glance and stifled a giggle. It lifted his spirits that he was able to make her smile again, even if only briefly.

"Look at the people here," the sister indicated around her. "They are lost in their despair, and this darkness, this chaos… will spread. The Maker does not want this. What you do, what you are meant to do, is the Maker's work. Let me help!"

"We need more than prayers sorry Sister," Elissa responded.

Leliana nodded in agreement. "I wasn't always in the Chantry. I can fight; I can do **_more_** than fight. I will willingly take up that life again if it means fighting against the Blight," she spoke passionately.

"Very well," Elissa said thoughtfully. "I will not turn away help when it is freely offered."

Morrigan looked disparagingly at Elissa. "Perhaps your skull was cracked worse than Mother thought."

"Think of it this way," Elissa said wryly. "We just increased our army by twenty percent."

Alistair snorted at that thought. _True, now there are five of us against an entire nation and the Blight, if you include Elissa's dog._

Leliana spoke again, the excitement apparent in her voice. "Thank you! I appreciate being given this chance. I will not let you down."

* * *

"The Chantry is still running the Chanter's Board?" Alistair said surprised as they stood outside the Lothering Chantry. "Now **_that_****_'_****_s_** dedication!" The Board was where villagers posted notices of jobs and errands that they needed to have completed. In return the Chanter in charge of the board would provide you with the associated payment once the work was done.

Elissa did not want to burn through all the money she grabbed from the Highever vault immediately, so she decided to run a few of the board's jobs to help bring in some coin. If they could perform the odd job here and there as they traveled, she should be able to make their money last for a lot longer.

As they headed out of town to complete one of the boards postings, Elissa notice a large prisoner's cage, similar to the one she saw at Ostagar. This one held a large humanoid, over seven foot tall with silver hair braided close to his scalp. She had never seen one in person, but she was sure it was one of the Qunari people.

They approached the cage, her suspisions were confirmed. Elissa looked speculatively at the huge creature held within. Daveth's recruitment story sprang to mind. The giant spoke, "You aren't one of my captors. I will not amuse you anymore than I have the other humans. Leave me in peace."

"You're a prisoner?" Elissa enquired. "Who put you here?"

"I am in a cage am I not?" he replied sarcastically. "I've been placed here by the Chantry."

Leliana spoke up. "The revered mother said he slaughtered an entire family. Even the children."

"It is as she says," the creature spoke. "I am Sten of the Beresaad. The Vanguard of the Qunari people."

"I am Elissa," she nodded in return. "Pleased to meet you."

"You mock me," Sten paused. "Or you show manners I have not come to expect in your lands. Though it matters little now. I will die soon enough."

Alistair surprised Elissa by echoing the same thought she had been entertaining. "Not to put too fine a point on it, but Qunari are renowned warriors. If we could release him, perhaps he might help us."

"I suggest you leave me to my fate," Sten said disagreeably.

Morrigan also voiced her disagreement with the Qunari's imprisonment. "This is a proud and powerful creature, trapped as prey for the darkspawn. If you cannot see a use for him I suggest releasing him for mercy's sake alone."

Alistair turned to the witch in surprise. "Mercy from you Morrigan? Not what I expected."

"I **_was_** going to suggest we put Alistair in his place," the witch continued.

Alistair's voice turned sarcastic. "Yes, that **_is_** what I would have expected."

Elissa frowned in annoyance at the two bickering behind her, and chewed her lip thoughtfully. "I find myself in need of skilled help," she said to him.

"No doubt," Sten said flatly, not amused. "What help do you seek?"

She looked up at the Qunari. "I am sworn to defend the land against the Blight."

"The Blight?" Sten questioned frowning, this seemed to give him pause. "Are you a Grey Warden then?"

"Yes, I am," she nodded.

"Surprising," he said looking her up and down, obviously sizing her up. "My people have heard legends of the Grey Wardens' strength and skill… though I suppose not every legend is true."

"Would the revered mother set you free?" Elissa pressed.

"Perhaps, if the Grey Wardens said they need my assistance," he shrugged as if none of it really mattered. "It seems as likely to bring my death as waiting here."

"I'll leave you for now Sten and return after we have talked to the revered mother," she left him with bread, some cheese and a skein of water.

Leliana seemed to agree also. "To be left here to starve, or to be taken by the darkspawn… no one deserves that, not even a murderer."

Morrigan decided to head back to camp, having no desire to visit the Chantry nor their Templars. The three entered the large stone building, it too was full of people. Everyone was talking in hushed tones, praying, or repeating the Chant of Light. The fear in the air was tangible.

Elissa noticed a knight in the armor of Redcliffe reading a book by candlelight. She remembered the note and locket she had found on the body of the man on the outskirts of town. She approach the knight intending to pass on the items. He looked up as Elissa cleared her throat politely. "I beg your pardon; I did not see you approach."

Surprisingly, Alistair stepped forward with a smile on his face. "Ser Donall? Is that you?" he asked.

"Alistair?" the knight got to his feet. "By the Maker, how are you? I… I was certain you were dead!"

"Not yet." He said grimly. "No thanks to Teryn Loghain.

Donall nodded his agreement. "If Arl Eamon were well, he'd set Loghain straight soon enough."

Alistair frowned in concern. "If he were well?" What do you mean?"

"The Arl is stricken with an illness that threatens his life. We have found no cure, either natural or magical," Ser Donall rubbed his eyes and looked tired.

Alistair sounded distressed. "When did this happen?"

"Only a few weeks ago, but he has declined quickly. No one knows the nature of the illness, and even magic has done little to slow its progress. Our only hope now is a miracle. Every knight of Redcliffe has gone in search of the Urn of Sacred Ashes."

Ser Donall continued, "Andraste's ashes are said to cure any illness. But I fear we are chasing a fable. With each day, my hope dims."

Elissa sighed. "Sad news indeed. I was hoping to meet Arl Eamon," she said.

"Why is that, if I may ask?" enquired the knight.

"We need his help against Teryn Loghain," she said simply.

"The Arl is a popular man, it's true," Ser Donall nodded. "Teryn Loghain, however, is a hero throughout Ferelden. Whatever the Teryn has done or not done, the Arl remains ill, or worse. That is my primary concern."

Elissa nodded thinking aloud as her brain started churning over this new information. "Do you think Loghain had anything to do with the Arl's illness?" she asked no one in particular.

Donall rubbed his eyes wearily. "The Arl fell ill before the king died. But what if Loghain planned that too? Ahhh such thoughts do not sit well with me."

"We should see what's happening in Redcliffe for ourselves," Alistair interjected. "I believe that now more than ever."

Ser Donall nodded. "If nothing else, I am certain you would be welcome at Castle Redcliffe. The Arlessa is there, and she could tell you more than I could."

The Redcliffe knight continued. "I myself will be leaving as soon as my friend Ser Henric returns. I am awaiting his arrival any day now."

Elissa frowned and remembered the original reason she had approached the man. "Ser Donall, I have sad tidings. I must offer my condolences. Your friend Ser Henric is dead. I have something of his for you," she held out the items she had retrieved from the man's body.

"What?" Ser Donall gasped in shock. "And you have his locket? And a note? Maker's mercy," he sighed. "Thank you for giving me these. I would never have known otherwise."

"I am sorry about your friend," Elissa offered sympathetically.

"Thank you. I wonder how many of us have met similar fates on this mad quest. With Henric gone, I need to return to Redcliffe. Perhaps later I will seek out the scholar his note mentions. But I must go." He bowed to Elissa. "Thank you again, my lady. You have been most helpful."

The trio next wondered towards the back of the Chantry where a small office was setup towards the back of the building. Leliana indicated that is where they would locate the revered mother.

Alistair looked at the statue of Andraste up high on her pedestal. It was the same statue that was in all Chantries' across Ferelden. "Do you think that's an accurate likeness of Andraste? She could have been ugly you know, with buck teeth." Elissa smiled, stifling another laugh and shushed him as they walked into the chamber of the Revered Mother. All Alistair could think about was how good it made him feel to make her smile.

The priestess stayed seated as she greeted them. "Good day Sister Leliana. I am surprised you are still in Lothering."

"It is good to see you as well, your Reverence," Leliana responded bowing her head in respect.

"I do not recognize your companions," the revered mother turned to the others. "Greetings. Will you be donating to the chantry? Our need has never been greater."

Elissa said slipped five sovereigns into the woman's hand. It would not hurt to butter the woman up a little with a generous donation in time of need.

"Thank you dear woman," the mother said in surprise. "This will help a lot of people. What can I do for you then?"

"I want to talk about Sten, the Qunari you imprisoned," Elissa said.

The revered mother finally stood at that comment and walked to the window overlooking the Chantry garden. "It might have been kinder to execute him, but I leave his fate to the Maker. Why does he interest you?"

"What did he do?" Elissa asked even though Leliana had already told her.

The Revered Mother looked sad and troubled. "He butchered an entire farm hold. Only one of the youngest hid long enough to survive."

Elissa shuddered at the images that bought to mind – she could picture such devastation in her all too easily.

"The child said his father had found the Qunari gravely wounded and took him in. That kindness was repaid with murder. The Bann's men found the Qunari just … standing amidst the carnage. He did not resist them."

"Why would he do such a thing?" Elissa wondered aloud.

"He would not say. Even the seasoned knights who apprehended him were disturbed by the carnage. However docile he appears, do not be fooled." She looked at Elissa directly. "That Qunari is a danger."

Elissa closed her eyes and asked the next question before she could change her mind. "What can I do to convince you to release him?"

"Release him?" The Revered Mother looked shocked at the suggestion. "Then his next victims might count you and me as their murderers."

"I was thinking you might release him into my custody. To help us fight the Blight," she persuaded.

The Revered Mother turned to Leliana. "And what do you say on this, Leliana? You know your friend better than I."

Leliana paused before she spoke. "These are… unusual times, you reverence. With us, the Qunari might do some good to atone for his sins. I am sure of it, in fact."

"Were things not so desperate…" the priestess sighed. "Very well, I trust you. Take these keys to his cage and Maker watch over you."

The Chantry sister took the keys. "Thank you, your reverence. Your trust is not misplaced," Leliana bowed.

Elissa and her companions walked back to the outskirts of town and stopped in front of the Qunari's cage once more. She looked at him thoughtfully.

"You wish something more of me?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

Elissa turned her head sideways as she started at the Qunari silently for a few moments. "I have the key to your cage," she stated finally.

Sten looked surprised. "I confess, I did not think the priestess would part with it."

Elissa nodded. "She agreed to release you into my custody."

He thought for a moment then shrugged. "So be it. Set me free and I will follow you against the Blight." Leliana unlocked the cage. "And so it is done," he said. "I will follow you into battle. In doing so I shall find my atonement."

She smiled up at the Qunari, thinking her education on these people was sadly lacking. "Thank you Sten, glad to have you with us."

Sten stepped out of the cage that had held him prisoner for the past three weeks. "May we proceed? I am eager to be elsewhere."

* * *

_**Author's Note: **__I always think Lothering should be a little more crowded and desperate that is implied in the game. It is also the first time that our two heroes here that their entire order has been branded traitors and to blame for what happened. I would imagine they would be a little bothered by that. In the game it's barely aknowledged._

_Once again, thanks for the favourites and kind reviews. I love love LOVE seeing those emails bounce into my inbox._


	8. Chapter 7 - On The Road

**Chapter 7 - On the Road**

Sten refused the offer to spend a day in camp recuperating. Instead he opted to travel the best part of a day to put some distance between themselves and Lothering before stopping. Normally travel would be easier along the Imperial Highways. However being branded as traitors with a price on their head dictated that caution was needed as much as speed at this point.

Instead, they traveled just off to the side of the highway, keeping a safe distance between them and any other travelers they otherwise may have accidentally come across. Elissa was exhausted. They were moving a lot faster now and she was still not fully recovered from her wounds. Nor had she caught up on sleep since her original escape from Highever. She motioned to the others to stop for a moment.

"I am very sorry but I need to rest," Elissa said apologetically. "Morrigan, do you know of somewhere close by that may be suitable to setup camp?"

Morrigan looked at the woman in front of her. They were about the same age. Mother had warned her that Elissa may tire early and that was to be expected from the wounds she had sustained. With that in mind, instead of the normal sarcasm such a request would warrant, she just nodded her head. "There is a suitable location about another thirty minutes from here. It has shelter and fresh water," she paused a moment. "Here…" Morrigan placed her hands on Elissa's arm and closed her eyes. Magic flowed from her into the tired woman, replenishing a little of her stamina.

Elissa perked up immediately, finding the boost of energy relieving. "Why thank you Morrigan," she smiled at the mage.

"'Tis nothing. Mother told me to expect this, especially with the specific lung injuries you are recovering from. I shall prepare a draught for you this evening also," she turned around and walked off, stopping occasionally to pick various leaves and roots.

Morrigan lead them to a clearing along a small creek. It had been used obviously as a campsite before. Old ashes of past fires lay as reminders of times past. A rocky outcrop provided a natural lean to offering a basic form of shelter from the elements. For a small area such as this, Morrigan used similar spells to what they did in the Wilds to hide her mother's home. She had done the very same thing in this same location many times. They would all be able rest tonight, confident in the mage's magic protecting them.

Sten grabbed a bow and went hunting. He wanted fresh meat on the menu for that evening. After three weeks in a cage, the Qunari's appetite was as giant at as the man himself.

Looking at the position of the sun, Elissa could see it was still early afternoon. She walked to the water's edge and washed her face and hands. Hiding behind some bushes, she stripped quickly out of her armor and put on the simple linen shirt and tan breeches she carried with her. She would bathe more thoroughly later, right now she needed sleep.

Back at camp, she lay out her bedroll to one side of the fire. She asked Alistair and Leliana to wake her before sunset. That way she could help with supper, wash up, and clean her gear. Morrigan mixed her a potion that Flemeth said she was to take should such Elissa be feeling overly tired. She drank it down quickly, noting that it tasted surprisingly good. She was asleep almost before her head hit the ground. The potion would also ensure she slept soundly for a few hours.

Leliana and Alistair meanwhile worked on building the group a cooking fire. Elissa had fallen asleep immediately on top of her bedroll. Smiling, he unpacked his own blanket and covered her with it. He sat for a moment staring at her without realizing what he was really doing, and tucked a piece of stray hair behind her ear.

Leliana studied the young man as he looked tenderly at Elissa. She smiled slyly to herself. He looked back and realized he had been caught. He blushed, stood up and fetched his map from his backpack, pretending to study it intently.

"Alistair?" Leliana asked quietly as not to disturb the sleeping Warden. "What were the injuries that Morrigan was referring to?"

Alistair looked up from the map of Ferelden he was looking at. He estimated they were about three days from Redcliffe. It took him a moment to realize Leliana had asked him a question.

"Sorry?" He rolled his map back up and returned it to his pack.

"Morrigan mentioned Elissa had a lung injury," she said quietly. "They can be serious, what happened?"

Alistair frowned and looked over the sleeping woman worriedly. "The battle at Ostagar," he said simply. "Elissa took numerous arrows to the chest. The only reason we are alive is thanks to Morrigan and her mother. They pulled the two of us out of there before the darkspawn could finish the job."

Morrigan had set up her bedroll away from the fire and everyone else. Which was fine by Alistair. Call him a Templar, but she made him nervous and frankly he did not trust her. She had another motivation for being there, and it was not to help them, that was for certain.

Sten returned frustrated from his hunt finding nothing; however Draco in the meantime had much more success. Over the course of an hour, the war hound had come back with half a dozen pheasants. Sten regarded the dog with respect and nodded respectfully at the canine.

Alistair took the birds down to the water to clean and dress them. He was surprised when Morrigan quietly approached him.

"Templar, a word if I may?" she asked. Even the way she said 'Templar' was implying it as an insult.

Alistair nodded but did not stop what he was doing. He did not like nor trust the mage and having her this close to him was unnerving.

"It is about your fellow Grey Warden. What I said earlier regarding her injuries is true. However, I do not believe she will spend the necessary time needed. Perhaps you could convince her otherwise. Or slow the pace at which we move."

He looks at her surprised. "That's considerate of you Morrigan."

The mage looked at him seriously. "Mother believes the two of you together will stop the Blight. She says it is your destiny. This is nothing to do with consideration, I am simply performing my task as assigned."

He sat considering Morrigan's retreating form as she turned and left. Alistair knew nothing of destiny, nor did he really believe anything she said apart from the fact that Elissa needed to rest. That he could agree with. He finished up the work cleaning the birds and handed them off to Leliana before heading back to bathe and clean himself. Leliana took over and made dinner while Alistair cleaned his armor and sharpened his sword. Morrigan even contributed to the evening meal by providing a selection of wild root vegetables she had picked as they had walked during the day.

The time came and went to wake Elissa, but she was sleeping so well for a change that Alistair did not have the heart to rouse her. He knew he probably could not get her to slow down the pace, but he could let her continue to sleep. Instead, he filled a pail with water from the creek and sat off to the side, cleaning her weapons and armor for her. Leliana bit her lip and refrained from making a comment to the young man. She did not think he even realized yet how he felt about their beautiful young leader.

Elissa awoke a few hours later to the delicious aroma of meat cooking. She felt rested, having finally managed to get a few hours of dreamless sleep. Looking around, she was surprised to realize it was now long into the evening. She had overslept. There was a hard, hairy body curled up next to her snoring loudly. Out of habit, she elbowed Draco to shut him up.

She rolled over and saw Alistair and Leliana sitting companionably and chatting by the fire. "You didn't wake me," Elissa accused them, finally sitting up. Draco whined in complaint at her movement.

Leliana spoke first, smiling at their young leader. "You were sleeping so well. We did not have the heart to wake you. Everything has been taken care of, so we let you rest."

Alistair nodded and patted the ground next to him. "There's cooked pheasant…. and Leliana roasted wild root vegetables that Morrigan found!" He teased, holding out a plate pilled with food to her.

Any thought of being annoyed went out the window as her stomach growled noisily. She dragged her bedroll closer to the fire and sat back down next to Alistair, taking the plate he offered. It was then she noticed her equipment had been cleaned and was now stacked neatly in a pile against the rock wall behind them.

"You?" she turned to Alistair questioning. She could not imagine one else would have done this; it had to have been him.

He nodded and grinned. "Don't get used to it," he teased. "This was a one-time deal so you could sleep and recover instead of worrying about chores."

Morrigan sat apart from them, reading at the opposite end of the shelter from where they sat. A blue orb hovered over her providing warmth and light by which to read. Sten did not talk to anyone either and sat off to the side by himself. He was working on some of the armor they had found, trying to manipulate it into some shape to fit him. The Qunari was huge. Outfitting him in equipment that fit the giant properly was going to be difficult.

After sleeping so much earlier that afternoon, Elissa had trouble falling asleep again later that night. She felt bad about the villagers they had been forced to kill as they left Lothering. The people were so desperate for coin; they wanted to take the Grey Wardens in to cash in on the bounty Loghain had set. She wondered how many more windows and orphans she had left in her wake because of that. She eventually drifted off into a fitful sleep.

Elissa was alone; dreaming again. She was walking through dark tunnels, lost and unsure where she was going. Someone was faintly calling her name. She could not see where she was going and could only move forward by feeling her way along the smooth hollowed out walls, moving blindly in the darkness.

She rounded another bend then finally there was light in front of her. The voice was in that light, and it was calling to her. It sang longingly in her mind with its beautiful voice._ Come to me my children. _The voice crooned. _Come dance with us._

Longing like no other filled Elissa. She wanted to be there so badly. She started running, stumbling blindly. Nothing was as important as getting to the source of the voice that was calling to her. The tunnel opened out to a huge open area. A giant chasm loomed below filled with darkspawn. A giant dragon flew overhead, it turned its head, it's black eyes boring into her.. _Come to me children, come to me and fight._

Elissa wanted to run away, she was terrified. But her feet moved forward on their own accord and soon she was standing at the edge of the cliff. The dragon turned its black eyes to her once more. _Come Elissa. _It sang to her directly now inside her head. _Come to me… come join us… __**sissssterrrr**__._

Elissa could see the Grey Wardens that had been at Ostagar. The ones that had been taken; except now they were misshapen and deformed, darkspawn now themselves. They had become the very things they had dedicated their lives fighting against.

_Join us…_ the corrupted Wardens sang to her. She willed herself to step back away from the cliff. Her mind screamed that this was wrong. She had lost control over her body. The influence the demon had over her was too strong. She stepped off the edge and plunged down… falling endlessly into the blackness below.

Elissa jerked savagely in her sleep and woke immediately. She was sweating profusely and her heart was about to hammer out of her chest. She wiped a trembling hand over her eyes. Another nightmare. She sat up and reached for her water skin.

"Bad dreams, huh?" Alistair said looking over at her, his expression unreadable. He awoke from his own nightmare just a few moments earlier. He knew she had been having bad dreams most nights but this one had been different. After six months sleeping in barracks with his fellow Grey Wardens, they could tell when one of them was having a dream about the darkspawn.

"It seemed so real," Elissa said quietly, trying to calm the panic and dread that was boiling in the pit of her stomach at the images still lingering in her mind.

"Well it is real, sort of." Alistair poked at the fire. "You see, part of being a Grey Warden is being able to hear the darkspawn. That's what your dream was; hearing them. The Archdemon, it … 'talks' to the horde, and we feel it just as they do. That's why we know this is really a Blight."

Elissa sat up and shivered. "The Archdemon, is that the dragon?" she asked, unconsciously pulling her blanket further around her.

"I don't know if it's really a dragon, but it sure looks like one. But yes, that's the archdemon. It takes a bit, but eventually you can block the dreams out. Some of the older Grey Wardens say they can understand the archdemon a bit, but I sure can't."

_I sure could, _Elissa thought to herself. But she wondered how much of it had been dream imposed over the reality.

"Anyhow, when I heard you thrashing around, I thought I should tell you." His eyes looked at her kindly, he had seen how she had been trembling. "It was scary at first for me, too."

"Thank you Alistair," she smiled at him. "I appreciate it."

"That's what I'm here for. To deliver unpleasant news and witty one-liners." He thought to himself if he had any courage at all he would talk to her about the fact they already knew each other. The only thing that kept him back is that he thought he had placed more emphasis on their past relationship than she had. "Anyhow, you're up now right? Let's make some breakfast. I'm **_starving! _**I'll answer any other questions about Grey Wardens that you may have while we're at it."

Elissa's stomach agreed by echoing his comment with a loud growl. "Alright. You get more wood, and I'll get the pot and start the porridge."

Alistair sighed. "I'm going to be sick of gruel for breakfast before this is all done I'm sure."

"Porridge," Elissa corrected.

He laughed. "That stuff we have been boiling in water is **_not _**porridge, by any means."

She shooed him away. "Don't eat it if you don't like it. It's plentiful and it fills us up."

It was still early; the sun was only just starting to peer over the horizon. The others were still sleeping. The Wardens during the travels were often awake at times the others were not. They both had problems sleeping through an entire night with the reoccurring nightmares about darkspawn that plagued them. After the fire was stoked and burning brightly once more, and the porridge cooked, they sat down companionably next to each other to continue their conversation.

"How did you become a Grey Warden Alistair?" Elissa asked curiously.

"Same way you did. You drink some blood; you choke on it and pass out. You haven't forgotten already, have you?" he joked.

She looked at him. "If you don't want to talk about it you can just say so."

"I didn't mean it like that," Alistair apologized. "I'm just not used to talking about myself."

"You don't seem the Chantry type," she said prompted.

"You're telling me," Alistair laughed. "I was banished to the kitchens to scour the pots more times than I can count. And that's a lot; I can count pretty high." He started to tell her anyway. "The grand cleric didn't want to let me go. Duncan was forced to conscript me, actually, and was she ever **_furious_** when he did. I thought she was going to have us both arrested. I was lucky."

_The Grand Cleric? _Elissa thought to herself. _So he __**had**__ been at the Denerim Chantry then. _"You didn't like it in the Chantry?" she asked aloud.

"Oh, I suppose the Chantry life is good enough for some," he shrugged. "Here we have the chance to fight against the Blight, to actually do some good instead of sitting in a temple somewhere. I'll always be thankful to Duncan for recruiting me. If it hadn't been for him, you know, I would never... I wouldn't have..." his voice trailed off. He was going to say, _I would not have met you again. _But found the words just would not come out.

"Duncan was a good man," Elissa supplied.

Alistair was relieved she took his hesitation in the wrong manner, but agreed with her comment about Duncan. "He was. A good man who didn't deserve his fate, that much I'm sure of," he continued, "So what about you, how did you get recruited?"

Any trace of happiness left Elissa's face and the blood drained from her face. A stark look of intense pain crossed her features and Alistair wished he could pull the question back out of the air.

Elissa took a deep breath to force the emotions that threatened to surface back down to the pit of her stomach. Alistair watched her closely as she struggled for control. He opened his mouth about to apologize when Elissa began to speak.

"Duncan had actually promised Father not to recruit me, much to my disappointment at the time," she said quietly. "Then that same evening after I went to bed and Fergus had marched south to Ostagar with Highever's men; my father's best friend betrayed him and attacked the castle. Everyone left in the castle who had remained, including my family, was massacred in their sleep. I am the only survivor that I know of."

Alistair had been holding his breath as she talked, and found now that he stared at her in horror. He watched as a line of tears ran unnoticed down one of Elissa's cheeks. This was the first she had talked about what had happened that evening since she had arrived.

"My father lay dying and begged Duncan to take Mother and myself to safety. Duncan agreed but only on the condition I would join the Grey Wardens once we reached Ostagar." Taking a deep breath to steady her voice again, she threw a rock she had been playing with into the fire and watched the embers fly up briefly in reaction. "Mother refused to leave Father to die alone. So I abandoned them," she wiped the stray tears that had escaped away with annoyance. "It was the price of my survival."

Alistair was dumbfounded, his mind reeled with Elissa's revelation. _The Couslands were dead?_ _That certainly explained how Elissa was recruited to the Grey Wardens._

Elissa continued talking. "Originally I agreed only to live long enough to take payment for my family's life out of Howe's skin," Elissa said shaking her head fiercely, determined to banish the images springing to mind in order to maintain her control. "Please let's not talk about it." She felt she was close to losing her sanity and she could not afford to think right now. She immediately changed the topic back to Alistair before he could say anything else. "So if you hated being a Templar and the chantry and stuff, why do you keep it up?"

Alistair looked down at her. She obviously did not want to talk about what happened at this time. So he did what he normally would do and resorted to humor to lighten a situation. "Have you seen the uniform? It's not only stylish, but well made. I'm a sucker for good tailoring."

"I thought Templars mostly wore plate armor?" she smiled despite herself. He had succeeded in bringing a smile back to her face, even if for only a moment.

"That's just in public. In private, we have these yellow and purple tunics, right? **_Much_** more comfortable, and you don't break the beds when you jump on them during a pillow fight," he told her seriously.

Elissa laughed once more, sure Alistair was just making fun of her now. "You had these pillow fights often?" she asked.

Alistair stopped joking and looked at her. "You aren't really interested in my time as a Templar are you? It was really boring."

Elissa was enjoying their conversation, and she found his light banter distracting her from thoughts about home or archdemons. She looked at him and shrugged. "Then make something interesting up." She did not really care what she heard, she just wanted him to keep talking.

He laughed; it was a rich sound that filled his entire body. "You know, I like the way you think. But I guess if you're really curious, there's no harm in obliging," he leant forward and whispered, "I have a couple of interesting looking moles I can show you later too if you're interested." The Templar had said it so outrageously that Elissa could not help but bust out laughing.

Her laugher was like the spring sunshine in how it lifted his spirits. "When I first arrived at the Chantry I felt like Arl Eamon had cast me off, unwanted, and I was determined to be bitter. But I took some solace in the training itself, I guess. I was actually quite good at it."

"What did you like about it?" Elissa said aloud. Inside her mind she was agreeing with him. _The Arl __**had **__cast him off. The arse_. However, they were not discussing that topic at this particular juncture.

"The education mostly," Alistair said surprising her. "But also the discipline. You need to have a disciplined mind in order to use the abilities we have. It was difficult, but rewarding. I never really felt at home anywhere, though, until I joined the Grey Wardens. Duncan felt my Templar abilities might be useful for when we encountered darkspawn magic. So I kept it up."

The mention of home again sent another wave of pain ripping through Elissa's heart. "I don't have a home anymore now either. So I guess my home is with the Grey Wardens also now. With you." The last two words had slipped out and they hung in the air between them. Elissa desperately wished she could take it back, she hated to come off sounding to needy.

"Really?" Alistair sounded surprised. "I... I guess I like the sound of that." His smile lit up his entire face. "We won't always be traveling like this, you know. Once the war is over, once the Blight is… Well, a time will come when we'll have to think about having a real home again. Though that seems like a far ways off. And I suppose the Grey Wardens are gone for good, either way."

Elissa frowned and bit her lip as she normally did when she was thinking about something. "Can't we just make more Grey Wardens?" She asked.

"I suppose you're right. We can create new Grey Wardens, but I honestly don't know how. I know there is magic and lyrium involved. We'll never get back those we lost though. I wonder if it would ever feel the same."

"So onto my next question then," she paused. "What physically changes with a person when they become a Grey Warden? Apart from being able to sense darkspawn. That one I noticed." She smiled.

Alistair nodded and smiled. "You know, I asked Duncan this too, and all I got was, 'You'll see.'"

"Try that line on me mister," she laughed.

"I have other lines for you, trust me..." The words had popped out of his mouth before he could stop them. He blushed as he kept talking and tried to cover it up as just another glib comment. "It's not that Duncan wants to keep it a secret. It's just that the Grey Wardens didn't discuss it much. I gather it's not a pleasant topic."

He continued. "The first change I noticed was an increase in appetite. I used to get up in the middle of the night and raid the castle larder. I thought I was starving. I'd slurp down every dinner like it was my last, my face all covered in gravy. When I'd look up, the other Grey Wardens would stare... and then laugh themselves to tears."

"I haven't noticed anything like that," Elissa commented offhand.

He looked at her and raised one of his eyebrows in disbelief. "Really? Because I was watching you wolf down food there earlier and I thought, 'Oh, it's a good thing she gets a lot of exercise.'"

Elissa hit him playfully on the arm. "Hey! I do not!" Though she did have to admit her appetite had never been like this before. She felt hungry all the time now, and meals never seemed filling.

"Nooo, not at all. I've never seen a pig eat like that. Ever," Elissa hit him again. "Hey! I jest! I jest! Don't kill me."

"Oh... and then there were the nightmares. Duncan said it was part of how we sense the darkspawn. We tap into their..." he struggled to come up with the correct term. "Well I don't know what you'd call it. Their group mind? Some people never have much trouble sleeping, but that's rare. Others have trouble sleeping their entire life. They're just more sensitive I suppose."

His became even more serious now and looked into the fire. "Everyone ends up the same though. Once you reach a certain age, the real nightmares come. That's how a Grey Warden knows his time has come."

"Their time?" Elissa asked, not liking the sound of that.

"Oh that's right; we never told you that fun part did we?" Alistair looked at her directly and took a deep breath. "Well in addition to all the other wonderful things about being a Grey Warden, you don't need to worry about dying from old age. You've got thirty years to live. Give or take a few."

"What?!" Elissa exclaimed a bit more forcefully than she had actually intended to.

"The taint... it's a death sentence. Ultimately, your body won't be able to take it. When the time comes, most Grey Wardens go to Orzammar and die in battle rather than ... waiting to turn into…" he trailed off. "It's tradition."

"You mean being a Grey Warden is going to kill me?" Elissa said incredulously. "Duncan saved me only to send me to my death?"

Alistair looked at her sympathetically. "We're all going to die. When Duncan told me, trust me, I was **_angry_**. He put his hand on my shoulder and said this: 'It's not how you die that's important. It's how you live," Alistair chuckled wryly. "And you wondered why we kept the Joining a secret from the new recruits! There you have it."

Alistair looked back into the fire sadly, a far off look on his face. "You know, Duncan... he started having the nightmares again. He told me that, in private. He said it wouldn't be long before he'd go to Orzammar himself. I guess he got what he wanted. I just wish it had been something worthy of him."

"He might have been betrayed Alistair, but it was worthy of him. He died fighting for what he believed in," she laid a hand on his shoulder. "We're continuing that legacy for him now."

"I know," he nodded and sighed. "Ending the Blight... should make this all worthwhile right?"

The others were beginning to wake up now. Leliana rolled over, stuck her head from under her blanket, looked at Elissa cooking and groaned. "Gruel again?" Elissa suggested rather sarcastically if anyone wants to go hunting and find something more substantial and tasty she would not protest about it either, but otherwise gruel it was.

The two wardens had already finished the pheasants off from the night before. As much as she had joked about it, the increase in appetite that Alistair had mentioned was definitely something she had noticed. They had now both finished off a huge bowl of porridge each and Elissa found she was still hungry. From the look of wanting Alistair gave the rest of the breakfast that had been left for the others, she knew he was feeling the same.

The group packed up their camp and continued their journey to Redcliffe.

* * *

Alistair and Elissa one again walked together at the rear of the group the conversation flowing easily between them. She asked if it were normal that she could not only feel where the darkspawn were, but where Alistair was also.

Alistair nodded indicating it was. He admitted to her that was one of the reasons he had been struggling so much since Ostagar. Before there were more Wardens, and to sense them all was comforting, like a family really. They had all been through the Joining; and they could all sense one another to varying degrees. When he woke up the next day after the battle, sensing no one, everyone and everything gone. It was loneliness on an entirely new level that he had never experienced before.

With no other grey wardens about, it made them all the more aware of each other. Many grey wardens also learnt eventually how to control what they project to others, so they were not bombarding everyone with every feeling they had.

"I find my Templar meditations very effective for helping with that." Alistair was saying. "You know, it also had me thinking. I think the type of training people had before they became wardens has a large impact on how the taint effects them."

"What do you mean?" Elissa asked.

"I can sense the darkspawn mages a lot better than I can other types of darkspawn. And to a point I can control what I project to other wardens," he stated. "That I found easier than some of the others, I think it's from my Templar training and the meditation we used to do. It helps clear your mind."

A snide feminine voice spoke from in front of them. "Perhaps you are skilled at clearing your mind Templar, because there was nothing there to start with." .

Alistair blushed and opened his mouth to say something but closed it again. He did not have to anyway as Elissa jumped to his defense. "Shut it Morrigan," she said, annoyed at the mage's comment. "Go ahead Alistair."

"My thought was, that since you have such obvious training as a rogue, and have excellent survival skills, then perhaps the taint brings more to that skill for you also," he surmised.

Elissa nodded slowly. It made sense. She could tell the difference, between which darkspawn was which before she even saw them. She knew how many there were, and could point out their approximate locations. Alistair was amazed how easily that came to her. It took him months of practice and he still could not tell which darkspawn was which, just if it was a small or large group. They had no one else to ask at this time, so for now, they were on their own. Elissa kept peppering him with questions and Alistair provided her with as much information as possible as they continue their journey toward Redcliffe.

"When sensing darkspawn, you can only sense really where they are, and what type of darkspawn it is. You feel nothing from there, as darkspawn have no souls or real thought of their own. They are drones in a hive always searching for a new leader. They can only do things when they have that archdemon leading and directing them."

"Grey Wardens however, while they do not have a leader than can talk to them with their minds, they do have the ability to sense where each other are, and the basic mood feeling from that person. This is because Gray Wardens have a soul that is also broadcast. So instead of the emptiness soullessness of a darkspawn, the wardens often projected emotion. At least until they learnt to control that aspect of themselves. Some had more success than others."

Elissa looked up at him as they walked. " I can feel more than just that from you," she admitted. "I could feel your grief and despair over the death of your friends."

He nodded. "I have to admit, I sense you more acutely than other wardens also. Perhaps this is because we are now alone, and there's no other 'warden noise' in the way."

The one thing they did managed to work out during their conversation, was that while some basics are the same for all Grey Wardens, other abilities and how strong they were depend greatly on the person. They both desperately wished there was another, more senior warden around to help with some of their questions.

The increase in appetite, wardens have linked to their giant increase in stamina. Wardens overall can fight longer, run farther, and suffer a lot more injuries before feeling the same effects as others would. The danger though, was it could also lead to them pushing themselves beyond what their actual bodies could take. Many Grey Wardens had survived their skirmishes, only to find themselves dying once the heat of battle has passed, before healing magic could reach them in time.

The Archdemon was scary because it too has a soul, but the soul was that of an old god. Combined with the taint of the darkspawn, it becomes one most powerful demons known to man. An old god twisted with the taint, awoken in the fade to take over the dragon's body. Its only goal was to spread the Blight over the world and destroy all living things.

* * *

Once more, they had traveled the best part of the day again before they had even realized it. Elissa and Alistair had been happily conversing and chatting the entire time, barely noticing the passing of time. They had easily fallen immediately back into the friendship they had shared so many years ago.

"What can a Templar do exactly?" she asked Alistair curiously. She had heard about them certainly, but had never known one personally before.

"Essentially they're trained to fight. The Chantry would tell you that the Templars exist simply to defend, but don't let them fool you. They're an army. The main other purpose for a Templar is, of course, to hunt mages. To that end, we train in talents that drain mana and disrupt spells."

Elissa looked surprised. "Have you hunted many mages?"

"No," Alistair said relieved. "I never actually became a full Templar. Duncan recruited me before I took my vows. I was only present during one Harrowing, the ritual that they test the mages with. It's not unlike our Joining, really, and… just as deadly."

Alistair's face grew sad. "The girl they tested…. She had a demon put inside her, to see if she could resist. And she couldn't. We had to… end it quickly. I have to say I didn't have much interest in becoming a Templar after that."

"So Templars use magic themselves?" Elissa asked.

He laughed. "You could call it that sure. The Chantry doesn't look on it the same way, however, since really out talents only work on mages. Against a regular person, I'm just a guy in a metal suit."

"So couldn't other's lean these talents also?" She thought curiously.

He nodded. "Perhaps, but there isn't usually much of an opportunity. The Chantry keeps a close reign on its Templars. We are given lyrium to help develop our magical talents, you see… which means we become addicted. And since the Chantry controls the lyrium trade with the dwarves… well. I'm sure you can put two and two together."

Elissa gasped shocked. "Were you addicted to this lyrium also?"

"Thankfully no. You only start receiving lyrium once you've taken your vows. The Chantry usually doesn't let their Templars get away either, so they can spread their secrets. I'm a bit of an exception," his voice was tinged with sarcasm. "Lucky me."

Draco had darted into the woods chasing after something, and Elissa was not surprised when he reappeared dragging a small deer behind him. The group took the dog's queue and setup camp once again for the evening. From here they should reach Redcliffe by mid-afternoon the next day.

After the deer was cleaned and put over the fire to cook, Elissa changed from her armor into shirt and pants. She usually spent some time every day not only keeping her armor clean and noise free, but also keeping her long daggers razor sharp. They were always sharpened and cleaned correctly after use, with usually no exceptions. A dull blade could be the thing that stood between life and death.

Elissa moved apart from the group to practice her exercises. Her muscles were already quite warmed up after walking for the entire day, so she moved directly into her stretching. She used to stretch at least every second day to stay limber. Now it had been weeks since she had done any, and her body was most definitely feeling it.

She always started off with some basic movements, to allow her muscles to warm up. Each time pushing a little further and longer to length them. She moaned a little to herself, it felt good; stretching her tired and worn limbs. Working each muscle one at a time, to ensure they were pliable she then moved into some of the more complicated moves.

She dropped into the splits and leant her body forward so it was flat along the ground. Her inner thighs groaned in pleasant protest. She stood slowly, and then moved her head to either side, her neck cracking loudly twice as she did so. Next, she started slowly bending over backwards. Soon her hands were on the ground behind her, her body bent over backward in a complete arch.

Alistair was trying not to stare at the woman as she went through her stretches. It was the first time she had run through them since they had met. He could not stop himself staring at her though, he could not tear his eyes away. _Maker's breath! How did she move like that?_

Next, she kicked her feet in the air and soon she was standing completely on her hands. She paused in that position for a minute, keeping her body immobile. Alistair was not the only one watching entranced. Leliana was also watching Elissa, completely fascinated. The strength that such control demanded was astounding.

Elissa's legs moved slowly as she confidently held her balance and did the splits while still holding the same pose. She moved her hands and 'walked' around until she was facing the other way. Her legs then slowly moved back up to their original placement. She slowly lowered them to the ground one at a time and stretched her arms to the sky languidly.

She eyed the available space they had in the area, and took a few steps back. Then picking up pace, she ran forward, and threw herself into a flip, hitting the ground with her hands before launching herself back onto her feet. She flipped forward this way, hands over feet four times before doing a final full body flip in the air; landing lightly on her feet. Her hands where held out both sides and she was in a shallow crouch, similar to what she would be had she been armed.

Leliana clapped in glee as she walked over to Elissa. "That was marvelous!" She exclaimed. "You are as good as the acrobats I used to see performing in Orlais. How hard is it to learn such things?" She enquired.

Elissa smiled and looked at the sister. "It helps if you have a natural aptitude and good balance."

Alistair was glad for one that Leliana had Elissa's attention at that moment. He was feeling rather flushed after having watched her, it had caused his body to react in certain ways that would be embarrassing if he had to stand up right now.

Elissa was showing Leliana stretches she could practice when Morrigan walked up to them.

"Ugh! Look at what your fool dog placed in my pack!" The mage threw a dead, half eaten _something_ on the ground in front of them. "A putrid half-eaten hare is not something a woman wants to find in her unmentionables."

Elissa tried unsuccessfully to stifle a grin. "Oh Morrigan, it's the thought that counts. He means well."

Draco had come bounding forward knowing that the women were talking about him. He sat staring at Morrigan, wagging his tail knowing she would appreciate the gift he had given her.

"The dirty mongrel can have this back. And tell him not to do it again." The dog tilted his head to the side and looked at the mage whining.

Alistair could not help but laugh also; the dog really had meant it to be something nice. Morrigan shot him an icy glare before returning to her own area some distance away from them.

* * *

They had just finished dinner and were just about to bed down for the night when both Elissa and Alistair sensed something amiss.

Half a dozen darkspawn were approaching just over the hill. The two wardens looked and each other and nodded, grabbed their weapons only. They ran toward the hill, shouting at the group behind them.

Sten, Morrigan and Leliana were running also, trying to catch up. They could all now hear someone yelling for help just over the crest of the hill. As they reach the top, they see a group of darkspawn attacking two dwarves with a wagon full of supplies. A Hurlock Alpha was leading a small group of five darkspawn in the attack.

The dwarves were defending themselves the best they could but it was obvious they would not last long unless someone intervened.

Alistair gave an incredible shout to get the creatures' attention and charged toward the group. Successful in distracting the mob away from the defenseless dwarves, Elissa ran in behind them. Leliana pelted them with arrows from a safe distance at the top of the hill as Morrigan froze some others solid. It did not take much for the six of them to kill off the small group of darkspawn.

The two dwarves they had saved were overcome with gratitude and relief. "Mighty timely arrival my friends. I'm much obliged." The elder one said nodding furiously and shaking their hands.

Alistair smiled and nodded as he wiped darkspawn blood from his face with a cloth he kept in his pocket. "You're welcome."

"The name's Bodahn Feddic, merchant and entrepreneur. This here is my son, Sandal." He turned to the young dwarf beside him. "Say hello, my boy."

"Hello!" Sandal said cheerfully.

"Roads been mighty dangerous these days. Might I ask what beings you out here? Perhaps we're going the same way." The dwarf asked. "I'm originally from Orzammar, the famed dwarven city that lies beneath the stately Frostback Mountains. Bodahn offered. "I'm perfectly willing to offer you a fine discount for the inconvenience of our presence."

Elissa thought for a moment. "Can you excuse us for a moment while we discuss this in private?"

The dwarf nodded eagerly as Alistair and Elissa stepped out of earshot.

"What do you think?" she asked.

"What do I think of what? Having those two join our group?" Alistair blinked, surprised she was actually considering this. "Why on earth? They weren't certainly able to defend themselves, what use do you think they could be?"

"No use in fighting for sure," Elissa admitted. "But it would give us an excuse to be on the highways. Plus we could use the wagon to carry tents, cooking supplies and food. It would be a half decent disguise really. Mercenaries for hire."

"I hadn't thought of that," Alistair admitted. "We are going to be travelling for some time," he nodded his agreement.

They discussed the details with Bodahn as they walked back together to the Warden's camp. Bodahn and Sandal officially welcomed to their little group.

* * *

_**Author's Note: **Am I horrid if I admit that camp is some of my favourite time in the game itself? Some of the conversations had me in hysterics the first time I heard them. It's hard not to have your characters camping constantly while writing a story. And heaven forbid I had no idea how hard it is to write action and combat before I started this. Now it's the hardest thing I have to do. My story is complete part from notes *add battle here*._

_They also do not play up the fact that Wardens can sense each other in the game all that much. Here is one hint for you, it is one of the major cornerstones of this story. After all the taint is the source of their power and how they win in the end. Even Avernus thought there was more too it than that._

_That ladies and gents, is where fanfiction comes in. I love reading everyone's stories also. I love them all, even though some break my heart._

_Thanks for the reviews and favourites. I'm glad you're sticking with me through the story._


	9. Chapter 8 - Redcliffe

**Chapter 8 - Redcliffe**

_King Calenhad Theirin once famously declared, "The fate of Redcliffe is the fate of all Ferelden." Certainly, the castle is the first and last defense for the sole land route into Ferelden, and the country has never fallen to any force that did not first capture Redcliffe. _

_The castle, which despite being three times captured is popularly described as "unassailable," also guards one of the largest and most prosperous towns in Ferelden. Redcliffe village is well situated near the mountain pass to Orzammar and the Orlesian border, and so serves as a center of foreign trade. For these reasons, Redcliffe is accounted an Arling despite the smallness of the domain. _

_The inhabitants of Redcliffe village are primarily fishermen or merchants who ship dwarven goods through the pass from Orlais to Denerim. When the entire village smells of smoked fish on certain late autumn mornings, the merchants in their finery do their utmost to pretend otherwise. _

_-From In Pursuit of Knowledge: The Travels of a Chantry Scholar, by Brother Genitivi._

* * *

Alistair was growing more and more agitated the closer they drew to Redcliffe. Elissa thought it was because he was nervous to return to the childhood home that he had been cast out of. She remembered the letters she had written him after the last time they had seen each other. She now actually hoped he had _**not**_ seen them, and the Arl had kept them instead as she had suspected at the time.

She tried making small talk with him to take his mind off their return to his childhood home. "Tell me more about the Grey Wardens Alistair," hoping that starting a conversation on one of his favorite topics might bring him around.

"What more would you like to know?" he asked.

"What were they like? The people themselves I mean." She had not met any other Grey Wardens except Alistair and Duncan. When traveling with the Warden Commander, she had not really been much company, so she had learnt nothing about him. Something she now regretted.

"I didn't know them for very long, but I guess it was longer than you. You never met them all, did you?" he questioned.

Elissa nodded. "I only ever met Duncan, and yourself."

"Oh they were great guys," Alistair smiled. "We laughed more than you'd think. There was this one time..." His voice trailed off and the smile was gone now. "Well; you probably don't want to hear stories about men you didn't know."

"There were no women there?" she asked curiously.

"Not as Grey Wardens. Not while I was there. I saw pictures of some, though none of them were as pretty as you are."

Elissa felt her cheeks color. _He thought she was pretty?_ For some reason that made her happy.

Alistair just continued talking as if the comment were nothing. "There was one Grey Warden who came all the way from the Anderfels. What was his name? Gregor? Grigor? He was a burly man with the biggest fuzziest beard you've ever seen. And the man could drink! He drank all the time but never got drunk. Finally we all made a pool to see just how many pints it would take to put him under the table."

"Sounds like you had fun," she said.

He smiled and nodded. "Sometimes. We were kin of a sort. All of us had gone through the Joining, so we knew... anyhow, it doesn't have to be deadly serious all the time."

He continued. "Anyhow, we never did find out. He'd said he'd drink a pint for every half-pint that the rest of us drank. He was still going by the time the rest of us were passed out. I'm told that Duncan walked in later on and saw all us passed out from one end of the hall to the other, and Greigor still drinking. Duncan laughed until he nearly... until..."

Elissa rested a hand on her friend's arm as they walked.

Alistair sighed. "It struck me that I have nothing to remember Duncan by. Nothing at all. There's no body, not even a token of his that could take with me. That must sound... really stupid to you."

For everything that she gone through to secure her family sword, which was kept tied to her backpack in its scabbard; that did not sound stupid to her at all. It was really the only thing of her family's that she had left.

"I just would have liked something of his to take with me, that's all," he said quietly.

"I understand," Elissa responded truthfully

"Well, there's no use in moaning about it is there," he said dejectedly. "He's gone."

They continued waking in silence. Elissa could sense Alistair's apprehension and nerves growing even stronger the closer they drew to Redcliffe Village. They were just approaching what Elissa recognized as the final bridge before they reached the turn off to the village. Alistair had now stopped in his tracks and grabbed Elissa by the arm. "Look, can we talk in private for a moment away from the others? I need to tell you something. I… aahhh... should probably have told you earlier." He had gone completely pale, and the look on his face was something close to panic.

Elissa did not like the sound of his voice, and stopped walking so the rest of the group could move ahead of them. "Is there a problem?" she asked quietly as the last person filed past.

"I... err... don't know. I doubt it. I've never liked it that's for sure," he actually looked sick now. Alistair began kicking at the ground with his toe. "Well, let's see... How do I tell you this? We're almost at Redcliffe. Did I ever tell you why Arl Eamon was raising me, exactly?"

Elissa shook her head indicating no, he had never told her.

As he did when he was nervous, Alistair once again blurted everything out. "I'm a bastard. And I mean the fatherless kind. My mother was a serving girl at the castle and the Arl took me in anyhow and put a roof over my head," Alistair started with this part, it was easy; it was the part people were aware of.

Elissa nodded at him encouragingly to continue, this part she knew.

Alistair was still staring at the ground kicking the dirt with his boot, his face had turned beet red. "The reason he did that was because… well… because… my father was King Maric. Which made Cailin my... half-brother, I suppose."

Elissa was dumbfounded. She was sure her mouth was hanging open. **_Alistair_** was heir to the throne? She had thought that perhaps he really had been the Arl's son or something along those lines. This she **_did not_** expect. Looking at him closely though, she could see a distinct resemblance to Cailin now he mentioned it.

Being raised as nobility, Elissa had never paid much attention to titles. As a noble she knew how empty they really were. To be honest, there were few amongst the noble families who she actually liked. They were always jockeying for position, and quite often, they had tried using her as a pawn in their little games. She'd always hated it, skilled though as she was at playing the game herself.

The look on Alistair's face was heartbreaking. He was so unsure of himself and so desperate for acceptance that Elissa was touched to the core. "So you aren't just a bastard…" she smiled encouragingly up at him, "but you're a **_royal_** bastard!"

Alistair looked at her quickly gauging her reaction and sighed with relief when he saw she was not angry with him. "Ha! Yes!" He exclaimed laughing nervously. "You know, I should use that line more often," his speech was rapid and apologetic. "I _would_ have told you, but… it never really meant anything to me. I was inconvenient, a possible threat to Cailin's rule and so they kept me secret. I've never talked about it to anyone, and it was always drummed into me that I was only a commoner and was **_never_** to discuss it."

"Eamon raised me until he married Isolde, then things changed. You saw how she was." Alistair continued. "Anyway, she resented the rumors which pegged me as the Arl's bastard. They weren't true, but of course they existed. The Arl didn't care, but she did. So off I was packed to the nearest monastery at age ten. Just as well. The Arlessa made sure the castle wasn't a home to me at that point. She despised me."

Elissa was frowning. "I always wondered why Isolde was such a bitch. That was not your fault, you were only young, and that's a terrible way to treat a child."

"Maybe," Alistair shrugged, a smile still crossed his face since Elissa was defending him. "She felt threatened by my presence. I can see that now. I can't say I blame her. She wondered if the rumors were true herself, I bet." His voice grew bitter though as he carried on. "Everyone who knew either resented me for it or they coddled me, even Duncan kept me out of the fighting because of it. I didn't want you to know as long as possible. I'm sorry."

"I understand," she said honestly placing a hand on his arm reassuringly. She could not count how many times she had wished she was not born noble growing up. She had always felt more confined than anything else, even though her parents had been nothing but kind to her. She felt guilty now for those kinds of thoughts after everything that had happened.

"Are you sure you aren't hiding anything else?" She asked, poking him teasingly in the ribs.

Alistair shook his head and grinned at his friend, he should have known she would accept him no matter who his father was. That was just how she was. "Beside my unholy love of fine cheese and a minor obsession with my hair, no. That's it. Just the prince thing."

"Sooo..." Elissa drawled and returned his grin. "Does this mean I should call you Prince Alistair?"

"Maker's breath no! NO!" Alistair said in a panic, his eyes opening wide at the thought. "I have no illusions about my status. It's been always made very clear to me that I'm a commoner. Now a Grey Warden and in no way in line for the throne. And that's fine by me." The handsome, young ex-Templar shook his head. "No, if there's an heir to be found, it's Arl Eamon himself. He's not of royal blood, but he is Cailin's uncle and more importantly, very popular with the people."

Alistair look worried. "Though, if he's really as sick as we've heard… no, I don't want to think about that. I really don't. So there we have it. Now can we move on and I'll just pretend you still think I'm some… nobody who was too lucky to die with the rest of the Grey wardens."

"As you command… my prince," Elissa grinned as she bowed backing away from her friend.

Alistair groaned. "I'm going to regret telling you this, aren't I?" he asked.

Elissa started backing away slowly from Alistair, a cheeky smile on her face. "My apologies... my liege..." she swept her arm out dramatically before her.

Alistair lurched forward trying to catch her. "Why you little..." Elissa jumped back laughing.

There was no way Alistair could catch her, she was too small, too fast and he was in full heavy armor.

Elissa held both palms up as she back off. "Sorry, sorry!"

Alistair laughed at her joke and continued talking companionably. "I remember I had an amulet with Andraste's holy symbol on it. The only thing I had of my mother's. I was so furious at being sent away, I tore it off and threw it at the wall and it shattered." He shook his head at himself. "It was a stupid, stupid thing to do. The Arl came by the monastery a few times to see how I was, but I was stubborn. I hated it there and blamed him for everything... and eventually he just stopped coming."

Elissa's hand flew to her throat at Alistair's words and she froze as a wave of memory overcame her. She grabbed at the necklace she had worn since she was a child. It had completely slipped her mind.

Alistair looked at Elissa as her mind seemed to wander off somewhere else completely. She was chewing her lip thinking again. He thought she was blushing but he could be wrong, and he usually always was wrong where it came to those types of things.

Elissa took a deep breath and looked up at him again. Her blue eyes always made his heart do inappropriate things. "Alright then, while we are in confession, then I need to tell you something also," she said.

She reached up and undid the amulet she had worn for the past ten years. She seemed hesitant at first and Alistair was watching her curiously, wondering what she was doing. Elissa reached over and took Alistair's large hand in hers, laid his palm out flat and quickly dropped the amulet into it before she could change her mind.

Alistair lifted his hand and looked at it the object she had laid there curiously. It's a small amulet with Andraste's holy symbol on it. Cracked with age and fine lines; it looked as if it had been painstakingly glued back together...

He gasped in shock and looked from the amulet to Elissa and back again with his mouth hanging open. "You have my mother's amulet? This _is_ her amulet, right? How on earth did you get it, where ever did you find it?" He was still staring at her and it in wonder, completely astounded at this turn of events.

Elissa began to explain. "Ten years ago, the last time I visited Redcliffe. I came to see you early the next morning to say goodbye before we left for Highever, but you had already been sent away. All the draws in your room were opened, your things missing; the only thing that was there was your amulet laying broken on the floor." Elissa remembered very well the last time she had seen Alistair. It made her blush just thinking about it now. She had escaped from a very boring party and they had sat looking at the stars and watching the lake as they had many times before. That last time though he had kissed her. It had been her first kiss.

"I didn't know you had been sent to the Chantry at that time. So when I found this in your room, I picked up all the pieces to fix it for you. I took it back to Highever with me when we left. Mother helped me glue everything back together. I wanted to give it back, but..." her voice trailed off.

"You kept this all these years?" Alistair asked softly, looking at her questioningly. "Thank you. I mean it. I... thought I'd lost this to my own stupidity."

He was going into territory Elissa was not ready to discuss. She tried to shrug it off as not important. "I took it and fixed it hoping to send it back to you one day. But… you never responded to my letters and then I just forgot about returning it to you. It became my good luck charm," she trailed off in the lie.

The truth was that she had never forgotten about Alistair, that is why she still wore it. A girl does not forget her first kiss, no matter how un-ladylike that girl was. She had never taken his amulet off, until now. She felt strangely bare without it, and felt that by doing so she had revealed too much.

Elissa was feeling uncomfortable under Alistair's questioning gaze, and made an excuse of catching up to the others. She walked quickly back to the front of the group as they continued towards Redcliffe. She was trying to put some distance between her and the man that was monopolizing her thoughts. She was never able to distance herself from him fully though, as she could always sense him.

Currently Alistair's emotions were teetering from one state to another. He was shifting between happiness, confusion and apprehension. The feelings of apprehension had been getting stronger the closer they approached Redcliffe. Now joy and confusion was added to the mix after their conversation. He wanted to give the necklace back to her; he wanted her to keep wearing it as a token from him. But he did not know how to approach the subject with her.

Elissa could hear Alistair and Leliana talking behind her. "There are many great tales of lost kings who return to their lands to reign in glory..." Leliana offered once she and Alistair started walking side by side. It was obvious she had overheard their conversation. It was very hard to talk privately at times as they traveled.

Alistair snorted. "I am not lost. Nor, for that matter, a king. And there is nothing glorious about me."

"You are Maric's son; you are the rightful king of Ferelden," Leliana said confused.

"I am the son of a star-struck maid and an indiscreet man who just happened to be king. Look, I can't be king," Alistair said in exasperation. "Some days I have trouble figuring out which boot goes on which foot."

Leliana smiled at her friend. "Complete fools are made leaders of kingdoms all the time, and you're not a complete fool.

"What an utter relief," Alistair said the disbelief still evident in his voice. Alistair's upbringing had left him with very little in the way of self-confidence.

"And don't worry about the boots. Kings don't need to dress themselves. That's what advisors are for, isn't it?" Leliana offered.

"And star-struck maids, apparently," he joked smiling at the Chantry sister.

Leliana laughed. The sound made Elissa jealous.

* * *

There was a lone man standing on the final bridge that stood before Redcliffe. He greeted them as they approached. The man looked surprised to see anyone at all. "I thought I saw travelers coming down the road, though I scarcely believed it. Have you come to help us?"

_Help them? _Elissa thought. "We're on important business; we're here to see Arl Eamon," she said.

"The Arl? Then you don't know? Has nobody out there heard?"

She doubted this was one of Redcliffe's regular guards he seemed terrified about something and his demeanor was all wrong. "What are you talking about? I know the Arl is ill." She said. "But heard what?"

His eyes were wild. "We're under attack. Monsters come out of the castle every night and attack us until dawn. Everyone's been fighting… and dying."

Morrigan spoke up with her usual sarcasm. "Apparently everyone seems to agree that a Blight is a perfect time to start killing each other. Marvelous really."

The man kept talking as if the mage had not spoken. "We've no army to defend us, and no king to send us help," he breathed in deeply. "So many are dead, and those that are left a…a... are terrified they're next."

"Hold on," Alistair said holding up his hand indicating the man to slow down a moment. "What is this evil that is attacking you?"

The poor man shrugged helplessly. "I… I do not rightly know sorry. Nobody does. I should take you to Bann Teagan. He's all that is holding us together. He'll want to see you."

"Bann Teagan? Arl Eamon's brother? He's here?" Alistair asked. He thought he could sense a change in Elissa beside him, she was suddenly feeling very apprehensive about something.

"Yes," the man replied. "It's not far, if you'll come with me. By the way, my name is Tomas."

The group followed Tomas over the stone bridge and down the winding cliffs into Redcliffe village. The town was mostly deserted, and the fear and tension in the air was so thick you could almost cut through it with a knife.

The small group entered the chantry to many stares and quizzical eyes. The sound of weeping, and fear as tangible. It enveloped them as they entered the large stone building. Elissa recognized Bann Teagan standing at the far end of Chantry in deep discussion with one of the villagers.

He looked up and waved to the man that was escorting them. "It's Tomas, yes? And who are these people with you? They're obviously not simple travelers."

"No my lord," Tomas replied. "They just arrived, and I thought you would want to see them."

"Well done Tomas." Bann Teagan turned to their group, his face marked with weariness, he looked like he had not slept in days. "Greetings, friends. My name is Teagan. Bann of Rainesfere, brother to the Arl."

Alistair spoke up first. "I remember you, Bann Teagan, though the last time we met I was a lot younger and covered in mud."

"Covered in mud?" Bann Teagan's face looked thoughtful as he looked at the younger man before him. "Alistair, is that you? It is isn't it! You're alive! This is wonderful news!"

Alistair nodded and frowned. "Still alive yes, though not for long if Teryn Loghain has anything to say about it."

Teagan's face darkened. "Indeed. Loghain would have us believe all Grey Wardens died along with my nephew, amongst other things."

Elissa's helmet hid her face. "They you don't believe Loghain's lies?" She spat out before she could stop herself. She knew Teagan would recognize her soon, for they knew each other well.

The Bann turned his attention to the small travel-stained woman in front of him. "What? That he pulled his men in order to save them. That Cailin risked everything in the name of glory?" Teagan spoke with disgust. "Hardly. Loghain calls the Grey Wardens traitors, murderers of the king. I don't believe it. It is an act of a desperate man."

Teagan looked closer at the small armored woman in front of him. She was heavily armed. "So… you are a Grey Warden as well. Is it quite possible we've met?" He paused frowning. "You seem **_very_** familiar."

Elissa's hands went to the buckle on her helmet strap and she took it off. Her dirty, road weary face looked at Bann Teagan directly for the first time since they walked into the room. Her blue eyes met his as she gave him a crooked smile.

"Hey Teagan," she said with a wry grin.

Alistair was initially startled at that rather simple greeting and its implication at how well Teagan and Elissa had actually known each other prior to today.

Bann Teagan's face lit up and broke into a huge smile. He grabbed Elissa around the waist and spun her around, kissing her soundly. "Elissa! Thank the Maker! I thought you killed at Highever with everyone else." He pulled her close in a crushing embrace, which to Alistair seemed to linger for an inappropriate moment too long, before holding her out at arm's length and stared into her lovely blue eyes. "Andraste be praised, we all thought you were dead!"

Teagan reached out and brushed a piece of stray hair behind Elissa's ear as he held her. The gesture was too intimate for Alistair's liking and he wondered exactly what their relationship had been before all this happened. He did not like seeing the Bann holding Elissa in such a manner. He found feelings of conflict rising in him and found them confusing. He did not realize that he was glaring at the Bann with something akin to hatred. Leliana did notice though.

"I am so sorry about your family…" Teagan started before Elissa interrupted sadly.

"There will be plenty of time to catch up later Teagan," she said softly, the sadness and grief apparent in her eyes. She removed herself gently from the man's arms and stepped back next to Alistair. "Right now we need to see the Arl."

Elissa had always been aware of the Bann's feelings regarding her. She had several lengthy conversations with her mother on the topic of Bann Teagan Guerrin over the past few years. Eleanor had been pressing for a betrothal between the two steadily. Out of all the potential suitors her mother had dragged through Highever, she and Teagan had actually become friends. She was not in love with the man, but her mother had still pounced on the friendship hoping to be able to encourage the relationship further.

"You're here to see my brother? Unfortunately, that might be a problem. Eamon is gravely ill. No one has heard from the castle in days. No guards patrol the walls, and no one has responded to my shouts." Teagan turned from the group and started pacing. "The attacks started a few nights ago. Evil… _things_… surged from the castle. We drove them back, but many perished during the assault."

Tomas had talked about evil monsters also. "What evil things are you talking about?" Elissa asked.

"Some call them the walking dead, decomposing corpses returning to life with a hunger for human flesh… they hit again the next night. Each night they come, with greater numbers. With Cailin dead and Loghain starting a war over the throne, no one responds to my urgent calls for help. I have a feeling that tonight's assault will be the worst yet. Alistair, Elissa, I hate to ask, but I desperately need the help of you and your friends."

Alistair responded first. "It's not just up to me, though the Grey Wardens won't stand much of a chance against Loghain without Arl Eamon."

"Of course we'll help," said Elissa impulsively, as she grabbed onto her friend's hand reassuringly. Teagan's blue eyes smiled down at her gratefully. Elissa had always liked Teagan. If she had to be perfectly honest, she _had_ been considering what her mother had suggested. If she did not find a man that she loved, perhaps someone she liked and admired would suffice and love may come later. She had already started to think perhaps she was incapable of love and that friendship would have to be the next best thing.

Morrigan rolled her eyes at Elissa's acceptance and drummed her fingers impatiently against her staff. "How pointless, to help these villagers fight an impossible battle." Her voice was laced with sarcasm. "One would think we had enough to contend with elsewhere."

Elissa looked at the apostate sternly. "We need the Arl behind us and we need his troops. We do not have an option Morrigan. We must help."

"Thank you! Thank you!" said Teagan gratefully. This means more to me than you can guess." His eyes lit up again as they landed on Elissa.

_No._ Alistair thought to himself. _I do not like how Teagan is looking at her. Not at all._

"Teagan, do you have anywhere myself and my companions could clean up, rest and prepare for tonight?" Elissa asked.

"Certainly" Teagan motioned to one of the women that was standing off to one side, "Can you please set the Warden and her companions in one of the vacant houses we have now in the village? They are safe enough there until sunset."

He turned to Elissa. "I have put two men in charge of the preparations. You will want to talk to them. Murdock, the village Mayor, and Ser Perth. Once you are settled, please come see me. We have much catching up to do."

He impulsively grabbed Elissa's hand and kissed it grandly. It warmed his heart to see this beautiful young woman still alive. He had been infatuated with Elissa since they had met on at her sixteenth birthday just over two years ago. Teagan had been both heartbroken and outraged when he heard of the massacre at Highever. It had been assumed that Elissa had been murdered with the rest of her family. He had heard horrific stories of what had happened to the bodies of the residing family after the attack.

Teagan could not, and would not accept the lies Loghain was feeding people. There was more to the story than what the regent was letting on. The events at Highever pointed to that. Loghain and his allies had been plotting this for a while. Seeing Elissa now, here in front of him today was like a rainbow shooting out through a stormy sky.

The group settled in to one of the houses, and spend some time getting cleaned up. Elissa asked Alistair to go talk to the townsfolk, as he was familiar with the area and people. He was to see what needed to be done to help with preparations. She was going to talk to Teagan as requested and would catch up with them later at the tavern.

Alistair did not like that she was going to see Teagan alone, but there was no way he could voice his discomfort without looking like an idiot. He had seen the way the older man looked at her and it made him nervous. Teagan had not just looked at her with lust or physical attraction as most men did, he had looked at her with love and a familiarity that made Alistair want to grab her and run from this place.

Leliana watched Alistair closely as Elissa walked away. His displeasure at Elissa visiting with Teagan was written plainly on his face. It was obvious he did not want her going alone as he stared almost longingly after her.

They left and went to find Murdoch. The Mayor needed a few things done, so the group split up to cover what was needed. Sten agreed to run the men through some training drills, while Alistair and Leliana went to talk to the smithy who refused to help with repairs. Morrigan went to find a dwarven mercenary in town that could help with the fighting, but was currently refusing to.

Teagan had a small section of the Chantry curtained off as a private area. He had been catching catnaps during the day after the attacks each night. Until Elissa and Alistair had turned up, his hope for survival this coming evening had been next to nothing. He knew how exactly how high a caliber fighter Elissa was though. He had seen her participate in tournaments many times.

He met Elissa the first time as a very determined child who played during the summers with Eamon's ward Alistair. He did not see her for many years after that, until he visited Highever for Elissa's sixteenth birthday.

The first time Teagan had seen her there, she was training with the guards in the courtyard. They had a hard time trying to best her even at that age. It had been hard for him to tear his eyes off her earlier that day. She had been clad in her light armor. It showed off her toned legs, and clung to her curves like a glove.

That night though, she was breathtaking in her simple but elegant rose-colored gown, certainly one of the more beautiful women among nobles for sure. However, she had completely won his heart the moment she opened her mouth and began to speak. Unlike most of the other noble women he had met, Elissa found the normal conversations about fashion or art boring and her conversation instead was always intelligent and refreshing.

He decided that he had been extremely fortunate when he was seated next to Elissa during that dinner. He could not help but wonder if that is what her mother intended, as Eleanor kept sneaking sly looks in his direction. He swore the woman could tell he was attracted to her daughter, and he had to admit he was happy being placed next to her at the table.

The two had become firm friends when they were both hiding from everyone else in the Cousland's family garden the week of her party. First it had surprised him that such a young woman had a smart and well-trained head on her shoulders. After that they had spent many afternoons talking in the gardens hiding from the others. Elissa because, as she put it, 'hated being shown around like a prized cow', and Teagan, well, he was older than the others present and felt slightly out of place. She was not like the other women he had met though, and he found her company absolutely delightful. Unlike the others, she was never frivolous or silly.

Eleanor had thrown a party and invited nearly every available single man in Ferelden. Elissa had been horrified and hated every moment of the entire affair. Teagan had also been invited and could not say no as it would be rude, but felt out of place as he older than most of the young men and women in attendance.

She had been dreading the dancing that would come after dinner and being passed around from suitor to suitor, so Teagan more than willingly offered to save her from that. They spent the evening mostly dancing together. To Elissa, he was a nice older friend helping her out in a difficult situation. However Teagan was in heaven, for the more time he sent with Elissa, the more he found himself caring for her. When he returned to Redcliffe and then his own Bann, he could not get the women with the sky blue eyes out of his mind.

Her mother had pounced on Elissa about Teagan immediately, delighted to see her daughter actually enjoy the company of a man at one of these functions. Usually she had to twist her daughters arm to get her to dance with any one and even then Elissa usually kept to the Highever knights whom she was familiar with.

Elissa admitted that she liked Teagan well enough, but she was not in love with him. He was just helping her out so she would not have to dance with anyone else. Eleanor however, was happy with her daughter just liking someone at this point. With enough encouragement perhaps something more might happen. Eleanor wrote to Teagan thanking him for his visit and strongly encouraging him to come back soon for a personal visit with the family.

Bann Teagan in the meantime, wrote immediately to Teryn Cousland about Elissa's status when he returned to Rainesfere, and was delighted to discover she was not yet betrothed. Bryce had cautioned him however, that they were hoping to let her choose for herself, and she was most definitely opinionated about that. Nevertheless, he had said he would support the match if Elissa were willing.

Elissa was still quite young, so Teagan had bided his time and visited Highever for special occasions and work whenever he could. He had recently been trying to come up with another excuse to visit to Highever to make his intentions finally known to her. He knew she did not love him, but he had a plan that would have appealed to her logical nature. Teagan loved Elissa as she was. He did not want to force her to run a household. He had a fine housekeeper for that. He would put her in charge of the Bann's armies as she governed by his side. Her main fear was always being forced into a lifestyle she hated.

He had thought his plan sound. Then the world had turned upside down and began burning down around them.

* * *

"Go away, curse you! Leave me in peace! You've already taken everything out of my stores! There's nothing left!" The blacksmith yelled though his closed door.

"Open this door or I break it down!" Alistair shouted, his patience and temper wearing thin since he had left Elissa with Teagan.

"I... all right, just... don't destroy anything, damn you!" a muffled voice called from within. They heard the door unlock.

Leliana's face curled up in disgust with the odor that greeted them upon entry. "Maker's breath! What is that smell? It's like someone set a brewery on fire!"

Alistair snickered. "Somebody's been drinking!"

"So I opened the door." The smith named Owen said. I've got nothing of value for you. The militia's taken whatever I had. So if you're here to beat on a sad old man, then all I ask is you get on with it. I don't have much to live for as it is."

I'm not here to rob you, I just want to talk." Alistair said impatiently.

"Is that so? So talk then," the smith said frowning, his arms folded across his chest.

"The militia need your help desperately," Alistair started.

"Why should I help Murdock when he won't help me? My girl, Valena, is one of the Arlessa's maids and she's trapped up there in the castle, but the mayor won't send anyone for her. She's been my life since my wife passed on two years ago. Now she's dead or soon to be. I don't care what happens to me, or the village, or anyone." He took another swig from his bottle.

"Or you could work to help save her," Alistair suggested.

"I'm an old man. Everyone knows we aren't making it through the night. Or are you going to save us?" Owen said with obvious sarcasm.

Leliana nodded confidently. "Yes we are."

"Is that so? Huh. Maybe it's the drink talking, but you almost sound like you believe that. Tell you what, if you want me to do repairs for Murdoch and his men, promise me you'll go into the castle and find my daughter."

"And what if she's dead?" Alistair asked realistically.

Owen sighed as if he knew it was extremely possible. "It… would be better than going to my grave wondering."

Alistair nodded in agreement. "Alright, I'll do my best."

"Not good enough," Owen said angrily. "Murdoch said the same damned thing and I didn't believe him, either. I want a promise. Promise me that you'll look for her, that you'll bring her back to me if you can."

Alistair sighed, "I promise, we'll look for her."

"Right, then It seems I have some work to do, re-lighting the forge and I suppose I'll have to find some iron. Hmmm, maybe at the mill?" He said out loud to himself. "Bah, Murdoch just better send his men here as soon as possible if I'm gonna get to all these repairs and get them done by nightfall. If you need anything done… well, just let me know. I've got a lot to do now, so you'll have to excuse me."

* * *

Morrigan hated being sent on errands. Even more, she hated on being sent on an errand by that idiot Templar, Alistair. She had been tasked to convince the one person with half a brain to stop hiding in his house and instead put his life on the line for a bunch of villagers that had no hope of protecting themselves.

She knocked on the door. When no one answered, she simply blew the door lock away entirely with a miniature fireball. To say she was tired of the time being wasted to do things for others that they should be able to do themselves.

A dwarf with two of his lackeys were standing staring at the charred wreck which was once their front door. "Wonderful. Intruders," he said sarcastically. "I hope you've a good reason for breaking and entering into my home."

Morrigan looked down at the useless little dwarf. "I will go where I like. Unless you plan on stopping me," she said flatly.

The dwarf looked at her in disgust. "No, no, have the run of the place. It's not like I could stop people like you, anyway. The name's Dwyn. Pleased to meet you. Now, kindly tell me why you're here."

"That Murdoch wants you to fight with the militia tonight," Morrigan said.

"So, what? You're recruiting for him?" the dwarf frowned. "I'll tell you what I told Murdock; I'm not risking my neck or this town."

Morrigan raised her hand face up, a ball of fire hovering over her palm. "Either die out there or die here and now. I care not."

"So that's what it comes down to, huh? Fine, I'll go, if you want me out there so badly. I better see you out there tonight."

Morrigan simply nodded and followed the dwarf from the building.

* * *

Leliana and Alistair had continued to explore the village, and found barrels of lantern oil in the village store. The store was unmanned, they assumed the owner had died during one of the raids. If the oil was placed strategically around the narrow path down from the castle into the village many undead could be set on fire and killed before they even reached the village.

Leliana and Alistair were alone together for the first time since they had met. She studied him carefully, he was a good looking man. If things were different… she smiled at him "You care for her don't you?"

He looked over at her confused. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me," she smiled slyly at him. "Elissa, you know the woman you can't take your eyes off…"

Alistair turned bright red. "I have no idea what you are talking about," he denied.

She gave him a pointed look and sat down on one of the barrels. "You aren't fooling me Alistair. Don't worry, I don't think she knows," Leliana said.

He sat down on a barrel next to her and ran a hand through his sandy red hair. "It's completely inappropriate," he said finally.

Leliana frowned and looked at him. "How is love inappropriate?" she asked.

"We have too much to do, too much responsibility. It isn't appropriate to indulge in such distraction," he responded.

Leliana leant forward and looked at him. "Can I ask you something then?"

He shrugged. "Sure."

"What are you fighting for?" she asked.

Alistair frowned at her. "What do you mean?" he said in confusion.

"Well, you are battling darkspawn. You will face the Archdemon to end the Blight. Why do you do this?" she questioned.

"To save Ferelden," he said simply.

"Yessss…." She drawled the word out and nodded. "But have you thought what that really means. **_Why_** do you fight?"

Alistair frowned considering Leliana's question. After a few moments he replied, "To save our country. The people, our way of life I guess."

She smiled at him. "Exactly! It's about saving our way to live. Life itself is about family, love, and relationships," she slapped him lightly on the knee, emphasisng her point. "That is the very thing you are fighting to save. How can you say it's not worthwhile for yourself, if you are fighting to save it for everyone else?"

Alistair grinned at Leliana, his dimples flashing deeply on his handsome face. "You don't look old enough to be so wise," he commented, then his face then fell. "I have no idea if she feels the same towards me though."

The young Orlesian smiled at him. "That I can't say, I don't know her well enough." She stood up and made her way to the exit. "Just remember sometimes you have to fight for what you want."

* * *

They had arranged to meet up at the tavern, where Lloyd, the inn keeper had a meal prepared. Leliana and Alistair had the food set out and ready, everyone was enjoying the time together before the battle would begin that evening.

Elissa was the last of the group to arrive. She slipped into the tavern quietly and noticed there was no room left at the table with her companions. She sat quietly at another, unnoticed by any of her friends, next to an elf was also drinking alone.

She ordered two drinks from the barmaid. She drank the first in one smooth motion then sipped the second more slowly. Teagan had wanted to make a trip down memory lane that afternoon and she was exhausted from dancing around the subject. It was also obvious Teagan still had feelings for her, which made her feel even more self-conscious as she did not feel the same towards him at all. She had decided once she finally escaped to avoid being left alone with the Bann again at all costs.

She ordered another couple of drinks and this time slid one to the elf seated next to her.

"Not looking for company," the elf replied nervously. He continually fidgeted with his tankard.

The table where her companions sat with some of the locals was loud and rowdy. She noticed Leliana and Alistair sitting close with their back to her laughing. Her stomach twisted into a painful knot watching them together. She hid herself further into the corner and turned her attention back to the elf sitting across from her. "Who are you?" she asked bluntly.

"Look, you're really pretty and all, but I was told to... err... just leave me alone!" He stammered.

"Shouldn't you be helping defend the village?" she enquired.

"Why?" he demanded. "I don't live here." The elf was now drumming his fingers nervously on the table.

"Alright, I'm not going anywhere," Elissa said flatly. "How about you tell me why you are really here."

The elf visibly flinched. _What a horrible liar, _Elissa thought.

Alistair looked around the room wondering where Elissa was. He turned and was surprised to find her already seated at another table. He felt a twinge of guilt that she had arrived and was sitting alone, unnoticed and wondered how long she had been here.

"I don't know what you mean," the elf stammered.

She lay her dagger on the table without saying a word.

"Tell you about what?" he asked, his voice shaking nervously. "Just because you're a Grey Warden doesn't mean you can go around threatening people!"

"This will be easier if you just tell me what you're doing," she said quietly. "Let's start with your name."

"If I…? But I never… Oh, all right. I'll tell you. Just don't hurt me," he looked into his drink and sighed. "My name is Berwick. This is more than I bargained for. Look, they just paid me to watch the castle and send word if anything should change. But they never said anything about monsters! I haven't even been able to report anything since I started. I'm stuck, same as you, I swear," he took another sip of his drink.

"Who are 'they'? Who hired you to do this?" she asked, though she had a feeling she already knew what the answer would be.

The elf frowned. "A tall fellow. I forget his name. He, uhhh, said he was working for Howe. Arl Rendon Howe. He's an important man. Teryn Loghain's right hand. So I didn't do anything wrong!"

Elissa's hand tightened around her mug. "How do I know you are telling you the truth?" she demanded, though she knew he was not lying. His story fit in too well with everything else that had occurred too well to be a lie.

Berwick reached into his pocket and withdrew a letter. "Here… this is a letter from them. It has instructions and everything…. Keep it! Do whatever you want with it."

Elissa took the note from him and slipped the paper into her pocket. The elf continued, "I just thought I was serving the king and making a bit of coin on the side. You have to believe me."

She nodded, "I do. But you should help defend Redcliffe tonight."

The elf stood up. "All... all right! I'll do it, Thank you for your mercy, I won't forget it." He turned quickly and left while he could.

Alistair took advantage of the elf's departure and moved himself next to his fellow Grey Warden. He was just trying to think of something clever to say when Elissa slid a piece of paper sideways along the table to him.

"The elf was paid to watch the castle by Loghain," she stated.

Alistair stared at her in surprise. "Really?" He opened the note and glanced at it. The signature at the bottom was illegible. He passed it back to her. "Everything's ready for tonight. We've place flammable lantern oil in key locations in the valley from the castle. Ser Perth and his knights will be up there. Murdoch and the militia will be down by the Chantry."

"Good idea," she nodded. "We'll split up our fighters between the two groups." She chewed on a piece of bread. "Sten, Morrigan and Leliana can stay with Murdoch. You, myself, Draco and that elf I just met will go with Ser Perth. I want to keep an eye on him."

* * *

The sun had set behind the horizon before they knew it. Wave after wave of the walking undead had come running down from the castle. They were the decaying bodies of the castle guards, soldiers and townsfolk. Reanimated and bought back from the dead with a hunger for human flesh. The knights of Redcliffe had looks of pain and horror on their faces as they cut down the walking corpses of friends and family.

So far the undead had attacked by running down a narrow path from the castle to the village. They were easily able to overcome the attackers as they were forced through this small passage only a few at a time. The barrels of oil were blazing, blocking the path entirely and forcing the monsters to pass through the flame.

The battle had gone so well so far, that Elissa was starting to wonder what the villagers had been so afraid of. Right as she processed that thought, one of the militia ran up from the Chantry, "The monsters are attacking from the lake! They're attacking the barricades! We need help."

Elissa turned to Ser Perth. "Stay here with your knights, we'll go down and reinforce their defenses." The two wardens sprinted down after the soldier with Draco fast on their heels.

She had thought the battle easy before, but it had only been made such by the narrow pathway and flaming oil barrels. Down by the Chantry in the wide open area, the undead family and friends of the people of Redcliffe were swarming them in huge numbers.

The undead were extremely hard to kill. A normal man would fall or stumble if he lost a limb, or had a sword through the belly. These devils just kept coming. The only way to stop them was to sever or severely injure their skull. The mental anguish this caused the men in the militia was severe. No wonder they had all wanted to be drunk for the battle that evening. They were dismembering people that they knew.

Hours passed, Elissa could hardly see through the sweat pouring out from under her helmet. She wiped the blood and sweat from her eyes, and looked to see her friends looking as exhausted as she felt. The creatures were beginning to thin in number now. No new ones were lurching in from the dark shoreline, and there were now more living soldiers standing than the walking dead ones.

Corpses and body parts littered the ground, but as Elissa looked around slowly, she realized in shock that the only bodies on the ground were those of their undead attackers. The rays of the first morning sun began to peek over the horizon.

The men of Redcliffe's militia let out a loud cheer, and people began to peer out of the Chantry doors.

* * *

Everyone seemed to be drawn to the large clearing in front of the Chantry, where the bonfire from the evening before still blazed brightly. They had survived another night, and the men were buzzing about the fighting prowess of the two Wardens and their friends.

Teagan raised his hands and called for silence. "Dawn arrives, my friends and all of us remain. We are victorious! And thought this victory came at great cost, we must remember none of us would be here were it not for the heroism of these good folk beside me," Teagan motioned to the two Grey Wardens and the companions travelling with them. "And it is these good folk you see beside me that we have to thank for our lives today. Without their heroism, surely we would all have perished." Those villagers still alive cheered their agreement, they were relatively few in number now.

"I bow to you, dear lady," Teagan said grandly. "Truly, the Maker smiled on us when he sent you here in our darkest hour."

The Revered Mother then addressed the small crowd that had gathered. "Let us how our heads and give honor to those who gave their lives in defense of Redcliffe." Silence fell over the village as heads simultaneously bowed down. "Now they walk with He who is their Maker. Long may they know the peace of His love."

After the ceremony Alistair followed Elissa back inside the Chantry. He did not know why he followed her, he just knew he did not want to part company with her just yet. Elissa wanted to check on Kaitlin and Bevin, two young orphans that they had been talking to before the attack the night before.

Kaitlin's face lit up at the sight of Elissa. "You saved us!" She exclaimed joyously. "I can't believe we're alive and it's finally over."

"What are you going to do now?" Elissa asked concerned.

"With Mother and Father both gone… I suppose they'll send us to an orphanage, maybe separated. At least we're both alive," she looked at Elissa with something akin to worship. "I won't forget what you did, though. Neither of us will. Thank you."

"Why do you have to go to an orphanage?" Elissa frowned. _Surely they had a house here in Redcliffe, had relatives somewhere._

Kaitlin stared at the floor embarrassed. "With Mother and Father dead, we don't have any money. I think we have relatives in Denerim, but we've no way to get there. We'll be fine," the young girl tried to reassure Elissa. "I promised Mother I'd see to Bevin's safety, and I will."

"Perhaps we can help you get to Denerim?" Elissa asked kindly.

The young girl looked shocked at the suggestion and shook her head. "Oh. Your path is probably much too dangerous for us. There are wagons going there, but it would be too expensive."

Elissa reached for her coin purse. She still had some of the money that she had taken from the Cousland family vault. She picked out five gold pieces, placed them in Katie's hand, then closed the girl's fist around tightly around them. "Keep your family together," she told the girl seriously. "It's the only thing worth saving."

Kaitlin opened her hand and saw the five sovereigns looking back at her. Her eyes opened wide in shock and surprise. It was more money that she had imagined any one person could ever possibly have. She looked up at Elissa, her eyes brimming with unshed tears. "With this, I can hire a wagon to take us to Denerim! We have family there, and they'll take us in for sure now!" She threw her arms impulsively around Elissa's neck. "Oh thank you!"

The young girl stepped back and grabbed her brother's hand. "Come on, Bevin, let's go find one now." She turned back to Elissa. "Maker watch over you. I'll **_never_** forget you."

As Elissa watched the young brother and sister leave the Chantry, she could no longer stop the tears from coming. _There had already been_ s_o much death… so many families destroyed.. so much heartache…_

Alistair was standing behind watching Elissa. "You are one pretty amazing lady," he said softly.

Elissa did not reply. Instead she turned towards him, and covered her face with her hands. She muffled a sob as he put his arms around her. He looked down at the women in shock. "Why are you crying? You did something really good just then," he reached into a pocket in the folds of his armor and shoved his handkerchief into her hand.

She shook her head frantically. "I'm not amazing," she denied. "It's not enough, it's **_never_** enough. So many are dead Alistair. It's not fair that Kaitlin and Bevin lost their parents. We give everything and it's just never enough." She wiped the tears away and blew her nose, leaning her head against his chest.

He ran his hand up and down her arm trying to comfort her. "You may feel that way, but **_you_** **_are_** making a difference to the lives of those you do touch. You just made a difference to Kaitlin and Bevin. You've made a difference to everyone in our group also, Sten, Bhodan, Leliana… me..."

Elissa nodded against his chest and sighed. She had stopped crying now and stepped back from him. "I'm sorry Alistair," she held her hands up between them. "Just seeing yet another family…" she trailed off. "I am bone tired." She looked up and smiled through the tears. "Did we really just spend an entire night battling the walking undead? I think I need a bath and about a week of sleep."

Alistair gave her his elbow and flashed a devilish grin. "Let me escort you to our humble abode my lady." Elissa laughed, stuck her elbow threw his and together they walked out into the morning sunlight.

* * *

The group slept the entire day away. By the time they awoke it was early evening once more. The bodies had been cleared and several large floating pyres bobbed offshore slowly moving out into Lake Calenhad. At Morrigan's suggestion all the bodies had been burnt and put out to sea, preventing them from reanimating once more.

Teagan and Ser Perth dragged Elissa and her friends out that evening to the tavern to celebrate their small victory. All the militia was there along with many of the townsfolk. Everyone was letting off a bit of steam after the battle and the horrible chore they had faced of cleaning up the bodies of the friends and family that had attacked them.

Everyone that had fought together that evening felt a special bond between each other. It would be a tale immortalized in village legend for all time. The survivors found themselves in need of a stiff drink.

Sten and Morrigan had declined the invitation and instead opted to retire for the night. Alistair, Leliana and Elissa were left celebrating with what was left of Redcliffe. Everyone kept buying them drinks all evening, and she was without her mother's stern influence, so for the first time ever Elissa found herself well and truly drunk.

Elissa swayed closer to Alistair, he could smell the alcohol on her. "I am so happy my best friend Alistair is here with us. Did you know…" She declared to Leliana. "I've known Alistair since… " She stood up and placed her palm out at the height of her hip. "… since he was this tall."

She hiccupped and sat back down. "So tell me Alistair," she said leaning closer again. "Since you were raised in the Chantry… have you never?" she wiggled her eyebrow at him and paused, unable to say the words even in her inebriated state.

"Never…? Never what? Had a good pair of shoes?" he looked at her amused.

She punched him in the arm. "You know what I mean."

"I'm not sure I do," Alistair said with feigned innocence. "Have I ever seen a basilisk? Ate jellied ham? Have I never licked a lamp post in winter?"

Leliana giggled as Elissa pouted. Alistair thought he had never seen anything so adorable in his entire life, and his heart skipped a beat as he looked at her. However he was used to being teased by his Grey Warden brothers about his time in the Chantry and the innocence that upbringing came with. This was a line of questioning he had heard often.

"Now you're making fun of me," she said.

"Make fun of you, dear lady! Perish the thought!" He smiled at her turning the tables. "Well, you tell me. Have **_you_** ever… llllicked a lllllamppost in winter?" He suggestively rolled the l's off his tongue, wiggling his eyebrows, unable to hide a cheeky grin.

Elissa was brave from the drink and giggled despite blushing furiously. "No, I've never licked a lamppost in winter."

Alistair became serious. "Good. I hear it's quite painful. I remember one of the younger initiates did it on a dare once, and there was pointing and laughing… oh the humility!" Elissa punched him.

Alistair feigned injury. "Ow! I bruise easily." He continued talking and now was blushing slightly and stammering quietly. "I myself have also never done. It…. That….. Not that I haven't thought about it of course, but… you know."

"Never had the opportunity?" Leliana piped in from the other end of the table making Alistair turn even redder if that was at all possible. He had not realized she had been paying attention to their little conversation.

While they had been talking, Ser Perth returned to their table after going in search of a lute and a fiddle.. He now stood in front of Elissa and held lute out in front of him. He had a sly grin on his face.

"My Lady," he bowed toward Elissa with an eyebrow raised. "Do you still remember those songs I taught you during our visit to Highever last season?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

Elissa looked at the knight with astonishment and then burst into laughter. "Oh Maker's arse Perth, I **_had_** hoped you had drunk enough that evening to forget."

She took the lute from his hands and stood, rising confidently to the challenge. "Shall we start off with Drakon Gallows[1]?" Referring to the bar song about criminals and the dungeons of Fort Drakon.

It did not surprise Alistair that Elissa know how to play the lute, most noble women had lessons in both music and art. What surprised him was the fast, catchy bar tune that sprung out of her fingers. What surprised him was the way she stomped loudly to compliment the beat. Also surprising was her and Ser Perth singing the song with perfect harmony.

Ser Perth tapped the rhythm out on the bar with his mug as everyone around took up the beat.

_**[1]**Ooooooooh... Ohhhhhhhh…_

_I'm a dead man walking here…_

_That's the least of all my fears…_

_Ooohhhh... Underneath the water.._

_It's not Amaranthine clay,_

_Gives my tremblin' hands away_

_Oooohhh... please forgive me mother.._

_Never going back to Drakon Gallows..._

_Demon gonna find me 'ere I go…_

_Do me no good, washing in the river…_

_Ain't no priestess can save my, soul..._

_Ohhh oh ohhh..._

_Damn that fool that forced my hand_

_Or that unmarked hundred grand._

_Ohhh... please forgive me mother..._

_Ohhh... Underneath the water..._

_Never going back to Drakon Gallows..._

_Demon gonna find me 'ere I go…_

_Do me no good, washing in the river…_

_Ain't no priestess can save my, soul... ohhh oh oohhh..._

Elissa strummed and sung the refrain alone.

_Miles and miles in my bare feet…_

_Still can't lay me down to sleep._

_And if I die before I wake…_

_I know the Maker my soul won't... take... Oh ohhhh ohh..._

_I'm a dead man walking..._

_I'm a dead man walking..._

Together they joined in perfect harmony as the song came to a climax.

_Keep walking, walking, running for miles_

_Keep walking, walking, running for miles._

_Keep walking walking, running for miles, ohhhh oh oh…_

_Never going back to Drakon Gallows_

_Demon gonna find me 'ere I go..._

_Do me no good washing in the river..._

_Ain't no priestess to save my, soul..._

As they finished their song the crowd cheered at the fine performance. There were demands for an encore and Alistair found himself clapping and cheering for more along with them. This woman was full of surprises. There was more than just two men admiring the female Grey Warden that evening.

Next Elissa started playing a song that was often sung by common soldiers. It had become popular during the revolution that had ousted the Orlesians from Ferelden. Alistair had heard it often sung in some of the taverns frequented by the castle guards both in Denerim and Redcliff.

She strummed the accompanying chords as herself and Ser Perth sung the lead in to the chorus everyone that knew. The crowd began to sing along.

_**[2]**__This is why, why we fight, why we lie awake._

_This is why, this is why we fight._

_And when we die, we will die, with our arms unbound._

_This is why, this is why we fight. _

_Come how?_

During this song, Elissa felt her stomach start to churn and her eyes start to sting. Her normal self-control was beginning to struggle to stay in place. The alcohol preventing her normal disciplined mind from shutting the memories of her family out. The words were hitting to close to home and as she sang all she could picture is why she was fighting and the images of her family came rushing back.

Elissa's pride refused to let her break down in public. However mid-song, she stopped what she as doing, put her instrument down and mumbling some excuse practically flew from the room, leaving the entire tavern in stunned silence at her sudden exit.

As soon as she made it outside, Elissa stepped into the darkness of the buildings shadows. The tavern had a long deck that wound around the back of the building overlooking the lake. It was there Elissa ran, where she would be hidden from any coming and goings. Only then did she allow herself to feel something. She sank down with her back against the cold wooden wall and cried.

Elissa felt broken. They had just saved Redcliffe but she had not been able to save her own family. She wanted to die right along with them, and Maker knew she had been trying. She had thrown herself at every battle, yet nothing had taken her down. She wished during every fight that finally this would be the end. The pain and responsibility that loomed before her was overpowering. _It was entirely her fault her family were dead. She had failed them all._

Alistair and Teagan both rose to their feet to follow her, but Teagan was seated closer to the door. He was gone and the door shut behind him leaving Alistair just standing there staring after them. He felt a tug on his sleeve and looked down to Leliana who motioned with her hands to quickly follow after them. She knew who she was cheering for in this matter.

Alistair nodded and went after them, shutting the door on the noisy bar behind him. Not seeing anything he opened up his other senses and felt Elissa's despair and agony hit him like a tidal wave, leaving him almost gasping for breath. She was in incredible pain, and she was very close. He walked the long porch around the back of the tavern and stopped while he was still hidden by the shadow of the building.

Elissa and Teagan stood before him. Teagan was facing Alistair, and Elissa had her arms wrapped around the older man as she sobbed uncontrollably. Teagan was stroking her hair gently with one hand while the other cradled her tenderly, his hand rubbing her back trying to offer comfort as she cried.

Alistair was not prepared for the anger and jealousy that washed over him as he witnessed the private scene between the two. Alistair had never hated someone quite so much as he hated Teagan right that instant. He felt that he should be the one holding her, he wanted to be the one that she turned to.

Teagan's heart was breaking for the woman sobbing in his arms. He could not imagine everything she had been through, and despite it all she still stood strong. The connection Teagan had with her home, had been the start of the breaking point for her. First it was only a small crack in the shell she had built around herself. Then as more memories of home and times past came forth, it had been like hammer to chisel prying the crack open even further.

Alistair stood in the shadows watching Teagan holding Elissa close. He could see the love for the woman in his arms clearly evident in the Bann's eyes. How could he, Alistair, common bastard son of a serving girl, raised in a monastery, ever compete with an experienced man of noble birth like Bann Teagan? He had nothing.

Teagan had a feeling they were being watched, and looked up to find Alistair glaring at him across the top of Elissa's head. The animosity in Alistair's eyes was apparent and it did not take a genius to realize why. Teagan had enjoyed a few minutes of pure heaven as he held the woman who had occupied his thoughts for so long in his arms. Her reappearance in the village yesterday had him thinking about the possibility of a relationship with her again. Unfortunately, this time his conclusion had been that the life they once knew was no longer. Both had other duties that would need to be seen to.

Regretfully he untangled her arms where they had been wrapped around his waist and placed a tender kiss on Elissa's brow. "There's someone here that is very worried about you." Then to Alistair's surprise and confusion he passed the small sobbing woman into Alistair's waiting arms.

Teagan smiled at Elissa sadly before he gave Alistair a look that could have stripped the lyrium out of an enchantment. "You better take care of her Alistair or you will have me to answer to." He took a deep breath steeling himself. "Come see me later in the Chantry when you have time, alone." Then the Bann turned walked out into the dark night, his heart breaking with each step he took.

Alistair had no idea what had just happened, but he cradled Elissa in his arms as she cried. He gently stroked her hair, and soon the tears started to slow and her body stopped shaking.

"Did you want to talk about it?" He asked her quietly.

She shook her head violently. "I can't." The tears started flowing once more.

"Shhh… It's all right. I'm not going anywhere, we can talk when you're ready," he reassured her, and continued to calmingly stroke her back.

They stood in silence, with the occasional quiet sob coming from Elissa. Alistair held her until she had finished and there were no more tears left. She pushed herself away, pulling out his handkerchief once again, wiping her tears and blowing her nose.

"Sorry, I'll return this later after I wash it," Elissa turned away from him and tried walking, but instead tripped and stumbled. He reached out and caught her before she could fall forward. Instead she fell backward into him, her usual good balance offset by all the alcohol she had consumed.

Elissa looked up Alistair, unintentionally swaying towards him, the tears still swimming in her blue eyes. The alcohol in her system made her feel both brave and talkative. She was amazed at how golden his eyes were. "Has anyone told you how handsome you are?" she asked, then she stood on her toes and kissed him.

Alistair was utterly shocked for a moment, but pleasantly so. _She thought he was handsome?_ After that, all other though went out of his mind, as he was immediately overwhelmed with the sensations she awoke within him. He groaned as he kissed her back and she seemed to melt into his arms.

He could barely breathe. His heart was racing and he was sure his palms were sweating. All sorts of sensations started shooting over Alistair's body. He wrapped his arms around her pulling her as close as he possibly could. The feel of her body next to his was intoxicating. Elissa ran her palms along his chest, feeling the hard muscles there, one wound its way up around his neck, and the other started moving up underneath his shirt.

Alistair grabbed her hand to stop her. He pushed her gently away from him and pulled back. It was one of the hardest things he had ever had to do in his life. He could easily drown and be lost entirely with this woman. It then hit him like a ton of bricks, he was in love with Elissa, and he always had been. As much as he was delighted at this sudden turn of events; she was drunk and clearly upset. He would rather lose an arm than take advantage of her in this condition.

Elissa turned quickly away, misunderstanding Alistair's intentions and embarrassed by his rejection. She started to mumble an apology for her behaviour, when everything started to spin around her. Before she could think of anything to say, her knees went out from under her and she fell to the ground.

Alistair was next to her within a moment and scooped her up into his arms. She weighed next to nothing. She started to protest but gave up, and instead decided to rest her head against his chest. Everything stopped spinning once she did so. She put her arms around his neck to hold on and sighed feeling sleep pulling steadily at her.

He had already started walking back to the room she was sharing with Leliana. "Why did you never write back to me Alistair?" Elissa asked groggily as he carried her back down to the village.

Alistair was confused. "Sorry, what? Write you?" he asked. There was no response though, as Elissa had fallen asleep. The emotional overload combined with the alcohol finally resulted in exhaustion.

He laid her on the bed in the room that was made available for her use. Leliana was already there and Alistair left Elissa in her care. Leliana did not ask Alistair what had happened, she was just glad he was the one that had returned with their friend, not Teagan. She rummaged through Elissa's pack to find the simple shirt and breeches the woman normally slept in and went about removing the woman's armor and making her more comfortable.

Alistair left to find Teagan in the Chantry.

* * *

The Bann motioned to Alistair to sit, and poured them both a glass of wine. "I see the way you look at Elissa." Teagan started.

Alistair started to protest. "Oh no, it's not like that…."

The older man shot Alistair a withering look, which spoke volumes; he did not believe what Alistair said for a minute. Alistair sat down with a sigh. "Am I that obvious?" he asked.

Teagan smiled at the young man. He had always liked Alistair. "Very. At any rate. Let me just clear the air between us."

The Bann sat down opposite Alistair and continued quietly. "As much as I had wished otherwise, we are all not the same people we once were a few months ago. The King is dead, a traitor sits on the throne, my Brother lies ill, the village is in ruins, a Blight is upon us..." Teagan sighed. "My duty and path is very clear at this time as is hers, and yours."

The older man gave Alistair a deadly stare that allowed no argument. "However, if the world had not completely fallen apart know that I would fight you for her affections until the bitter end. I do not care who you are. Elissa is not like most of the others, she is special." Alistair unconsciously nodded his agreement.

Teagan continued. "But my priority as much as I may wish it were not so at this time must be Redcliffe and my Brother. Whereas both of you being Grey Wardens your path and duty is also lay out before you. It is well known that a Grey Warden leaves their old life behind," he finished quietly.

Teagan sighed sadly and smiled wryly at Alistair. "It was also a huge blow to my ego when she spent most of the afternoon talking about you. Though I don't think she even realized how often your name comes up in her conversation. But I like to think I know her well enough to know where her affections lay; as much as I wished otherwise."

Alistair had felt uncomfortable with the course of the conversation, but had sat a little straighter in his chair when Teagan said she had been talking about him. He wondered if he would sound like an idiot if he asked what she had said.

"Most noble men of marrying age were attracted to her in some way, and even some who were already married tried their hand also." Alistair's heart started sinking with self-doubt once more with every word as Teagan kept talking. "Lady Cousland was often hot topic amongst the men at gatherings after they had a few drinks – but she would have none of them. She has a mind of her own, it's one of the reasons I found myself so drawn to her."

_She could have anyone_. Alistair started thinking to himself. _I am not good enough for her._

"That didn't stop the Teyrna from continuing to parade potential suitors in front of her out of a desire to have more grandchildren," he chuckled. "I am pretty sure that is why I was invited to Highever Castle on her sixteenth birthday."

Teagan knew as the family closest to the royal household, every noble parent with a son was trying to match with Elissa. It had made her very wary of men, and most were out to use her and increase their own standings. They had very funny and frank conversations on exactly how little she thought of the Ferelden nobility, even if she could play the game herself like a master.

Alistair looked dejectedly into his drink. "I'm not worthy of her."

Teagan frowned. "I disagree. Alistair, I never agreed with how Eamon raised you..." He put his hand on the shoulder of the man he had always considered his nephew. "You are now both Grey Wardens, Elissa might be noble born, but her situation **_has_** changed." He laughed. "She never put much stock in titles anyway."

"Do you remembered playing with Elissa as a child?" Teagan asked and Alistair nodded. "The Couslands knew exactly where and what their daughter was up to the entire time she was with you." Alistair registered surprise at that comment. Teagan continued. "Someone was always keeping an eye on the two of you, even if you were not aware of it."

Alistair nodded. "Yes, Eamon told me I was sent to Chantry at the Couslands request. They wanted me away from daughter."

"Maker's flaming sword! Eamon told you that?" Teagan stood up and swore. He started pacing back and forth. "Alistair, I swear that is not true. I can't believe he would tell you that," he shook his head in disbelief. "I spent a lot of time with Bryce that last trip before you were sent away."

He sat back down and stared directly at Alistair. "Eleanor and Bryce were delighted with your friendship with Elissa. They are the ones that encouraged Eamon to take you to Highever each Spring. They knew exactly who you were Alistair, and they approved of you."

Alistair was staring at Teagan in shock, trying to digest this latest information. He had always hoped it had not been true, and to have it confirmed now, he felt like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders.

"All this was not the only reason why I asked you to come see me Alistair." Teagan had continued talking. "Elissa is strong, but she needs someone to lean on. The Couslands were a very close family. Has she talked at all about what happened at Highever that night?"

Alistair feels the last of his jealousy and self-doubt ebbing away. "She barely mentioned it, only the very basic details. Whether she's talked about it to anyone else? Doubtful."

Teagan grabbed the bottle of wine from the table and topped up their glasses. "You'll need this, my friend. This is why I wanted to speak with you. Let me tell you what details I have heard. I doubt even she knows of everything that has happened since she left."

"You will be better prepared to help her if you know some of the horror that is in her mind." Teagan tells Alistair the details that he has heard of the massacre at Highever and the atrocities done there. The entire castle was slaughtered; servants, maids, women, children, everyone. Her father, murdered. Her mother and sister in law raped and killed, nephew, all innocents murdered in cold blood while they slept.

The bodies of her parents and others had been hung on display as traitors in the village, which ironically only caused more problems for Howe's men. Highever was now in revolt. They were not accepting the stories Howe was spreading about the Couslands.

Teagan downed the rest of his drink. "Elissa was lucky, **_very_** lucky to escape with her life. Things worse than death would have probably happened to her had she remained." He paused. "So she escapes from that nightmare to get to Ostagar, and find her brother missing."

Alistair refilled Teagan's drink as he continued. "Then the person who saved her from death, was also betrayed and murdered by the same people that orchestrated the death of her family and the ruin of their reputation. I have no doubt that taking the Couslands out of the picture was an orchestrated move. Bryce Cousland would never had believed Loghain."

"Alistair she needs someone to help her cope otherwise she will self-destruct at some point. I tried to talk to her today about her family but she just flat out refused. She might not be able to talk about it yet, but at some point she will have to and someone will need to be there for her. She has no one else."

Alistair looked at the elder man. "I care for her Teagan, I always have. I just realized how much when I saw you with her earlier. But honestly, I don't know if we're going to be alive the tomorrow let alone what the future may hold. I'm not even sure exactly what my feelings are."

Teagan stood up, as did Alistair. They shook hands. "I'll help you both anyway I can." Teagan said. "Tomorrow, we head into the castle and find out what's happened to Eamon."

* * *

_**[1]**_ Barton Hallow by the Civil Wars

_**[2]** _Why We Fight by the Decemberists

* * *

_**Author's Note: **__I highly recommend listening to the two songs quoted. All rights to the band and what not - they just fit in exactly with the mood I was trying to capture at the time. I found it very hard to swallow in the game, that Elissa had reached eighteen hears of age in the second highest ranked house in the country, but had not met Cailin, Teagan, Eamon or anyone at court? Seriously? Was she kept under a rock? To me the idea seemed ridiculous._

_It did not seem silly to have an older man infactuated with her however. In those times it was not odd to have an very young wife paired up with an older man. It was harder for me to swallow that she had met no one. I really liked Teagan in the game. Some of my favourite fn fiction to read involves Teagan. Perhaps when I am done this I may try my hand at something Teagan AU-ish. That is why I introduced the possibility of a Teagan romance. Had Alistair not came along, his logical offer I think would have appealed to our Elissa who was feeling more and more trapped and pressured into marriage._

_Thanks for reading and following my story. The romance starts heating up a lot more now. I promise! Thanks for the favourites and reviews once more. I love reading them and seeing what people think._


	10. Chapter 9 - Blood Magic and Demons

**Chapter 9 - Blood magic and Demons**

Elissa woke up the next morning not wanting to open her eyes. Her head thumped madly and it hurt to move in any direction. She struggled to sit up and her stomach lurched as she reached down for her backpack. It would be worth to sacrifice a healing potion take pain out of her head. The foul tasting potion made her grimace, but the relief as it absorbed into her body was instant.

"How are you feeling this morning?" Leliana asked cheerfully from her bed across the room.

Hazy memories of what happened the night before. _Oh, Maker's Breath I kissed Alistair! _Elissa groaned and fell back into bed.

"That good?" Leliana giggled.

"I made an idiot of myself," she mumbled thinking of the kiss and how he had pushed her away.

"Oh I doubt that," Leliana said encouragingly. "Everyone was just concerned about you, that's all."

She groaned again, Elissa had forgotten all about **_that_**. _Oh Maker, I ran crying from a room full of people as well. Could it be any worse? _Elissa grabbed her pillow and hid her head under it as she used to when she were younger. _How am I going to look him in the eye now? _Elissa sighed. Best course of action would be to ignore it completely as if nothing ever happened.

She dragged herself out of bed and washed herself up the best she could in the small basin of cold water. She sat down to start brushing her hair when a soft hand stopped her.

"You have such beautiful hair," Leliana said smiling. The young redhead sat behind her, took the brush, and started brushing it for her. Elissa sighed in contentment. No one had done this for her in years. She forgot how nice it felt.

Elissa liked the Chantry Sister who had started travelling with them. Before she knew it, she found herself blurting out all the embarrassing details about kissing Alistair and his rejection of her from the night before. From her position sitting in front of her, Elissa could not see the happy little smile that played across Leliana's face at this news.

Unlike Elissa, Leliana had both seen and spoken to Alistair when he bought Elissa to their room. There had been no rejection in the man's eyes, simply concern for someone that he cared for a great deal. Leliana had seen that same look in a young man's eyes many times before.

While they were alone Elissa could not help but ask. "So Leliana, this vision of yours..?'

"I knew this would come up sooner or later," Leliana sighed. "I don't know how to explain it, but I had a dream… In it there was an impenetrable darkness… it was so dense, so real. And there was a terrible noise, a terrible ungodly noise… I stood on the peak and watched as the darkness consumed everything… and when the storm swallowed the last of the sign's light, I… I fell, and the darkness drew me in."

"What then?"

"When I woke, I went to the chantry's gardens, as I always do. But that day, the rosebush in the corner had flowered. Everyone **_knew_** that bush was dead. It was grey and twisted and gnarled – the ugliest thing you ever saw, but there is was… a single, beautiful rose. It was as though the Maker stretched out his hand to say, "even in the midst of this darkness, there is hope and beauty, have faith."

"And this made you want to help us?"

"In my dream I fell, or... or... maybe I jumped... l… I'd do anything to stop the Blight. I know that we can do it. There are so many good things in the Maker's world. How can I sit by while the Blight devours… everything?"

"The Chantry says the Maker has left us."

"He is still here; I hear him in the wind and the waves, I feel him in the sunlight that warms my skin. I know what the Chantry says about the Maker, and what should I believe? What I feel in my heart, or what others tell me?"

"Believe what feels right to you, Leliana," Elissa said.

"Thank you… It's nice to find someone who agrees. I know what I know, and no one will ever make that untrue." Leliana handed the brush back after she was finished so Elissa could braid her hair and coil it to fit under her helmet.

Leliana continued talking companionably as Elissa finished pinning her hair into place. "First, breakfast at the tavern and then you are to meet Teagan at the mill with those you want to take into the castle with you. He said he had a plan to enter it today. Also Sten and Morrigan do not know about last night. I also do not believe they need to." Leliana hugged her new friend.

* * *

Teagan was standing with his back toward them as they approached. He stared at the large stone structure looming at the top of the cliffs above them. He heard their approach. "Odd how quiet the castle looks from here. You would think there was nobody inside at all," he said to no one in particular.

He turned to them. "But I shouldn't delay things further. I had a plan... to enter the castle after the village was secure. There is a secret passage here, in the mill. Accessible only to my family."

Elissa was not surprised; most castles had a private escape route for the nobles that lived within them. After all, she had escaped through such a very passage herself. Teagan continued. "Now that the village is safe and we have some defenses, we should get in there to see what is going on.

The expression changed on his face and Teagan raised his hand, pointing towards the path to the castle over Elissa's shoulder. "Maker's breath!" he exclaimed.

Elissa turned to see Isolde and a guard come running toward from the direction of the castle toward them.

"Teagan!" The woman exclaimed. "Thank the Maker you yet live!"

"Isolde! You're alive! How did you… What has happened?" the Bann stammered.

"I do not have much time to explain! I slipped away from the castle as soon as I saw the battle was over, and I must return quickly," she looked down at her feet. "And I… need you to return with me, Teagan. Alone."

Elissa could tell when someone was lying. "Careful," she warned Teagan. "This could be an ambush."

"What? I... who is this woman, Teagan?" Isolde demanded frowning at Elissa.

Alistair spoke up instead and sighed loudly. "You remember me, Lady Isolde, don't you?"

The woman frowned for a moment in thought. "Alistair? Of all the... why are **_you_** here?"

After all these years, the woman still made Elissa's skin prickle. Isolde's rudeness was infuriating to Elissa. When she was younger, she thought it was because the woman was from Orlais. Having met other Orlesians since then she realized Isolde's personality was purely her own. She was simply just a bitch. It did not surprise her that Isolde did not recognize her. She always made herself scare around the woman so they had spent little to no time at court together.

"These are Grey Wardens, Isolde," Teagan said. "I owe them my life."

The Arlessa had the grace to look embarrassed for a moment, but she was clearly too worried to be overly concerned. "Pardon me, I... I would exchange pleasantries, but... considering the circumstances..."

Alistair spoke up again, urgency apparent in his voice. "Please, Lady Isolde... we had no idea anyone was even alive within the castle. We must have some answers!"

Isolde only addressed Teagan. "I know you need more of an explanation, but I… don't know what is safe to tell," she admitted. "Teagan, there is a terrible evil within the castle. The dead waken and hunt the living. The mage responsible was caught, but still it continues."

Isolde choked back tears. "And I think… Connor is going mad. We have survived but he won't flee the castle. He has seen so much death!"

"Is Eamon still alive?" Alistair probed.

"He is. He is being kept alive so far, thank the Maker," Isolde supplied.

Teagan frowned. "Kept alive?" Kept alive by what?"

"Something the mage unleashed. So far it allows Eamon, Connor, and myself to live." Isolde took a deep breath. "The others... were not so fortunate. It's killed so many, and turned their bodies into walking nightmares! Once it was done with the castle, it struck the village. It wants us to live, but I do not know why. It allowed me to come for you, Teagan, because I begged, because I said Connor needed help."

Elissa frowned. "Tell us more about this mage you mentioned."

Isolde sighed impatiently at the further delay. "He is an… infiltrator, I think. One of the castle staff. We discovered he was poisoning my husband. That is why Eamon fell ill."

"Eamon was poisoned?" Teagan gasped. He had not expected an assassination attempt.

Isolde nodded. "He claims an agent of Teryn Loghain's hired him. He may be lying however, I cannot say."

Elissa looked at Alistair grimly. "It would certainly fit in with the rest of what's happened," she said quietly to him. He nodded his agreement.

Isolde continued talking. "For Connor's sake I promised I would return quickly and only with Teagan." She turned to her brother-in-law. "Teagan, I know you could order your men to follow me when I return to the castle. I beg you not to, for Connor's sake!"

Elissa crossed her arms and glared at the Arlessa. "Why do I get the feeling you are not telling us everything?" she asked frankly.

"I... I beg your pardon! That's a rather impertinent accusation!" Isolde stammered.

"Not if it's true," Elissa said, unwilling to budge on the matter. She could be extremely stubborn, and to be honest, because of her position she was used to getting her own way most of the time. If need be, she would pull rank on the arrogant bitch. Elissa knew how to play politics if she needed to.

"An evil I cannot fathom holds my son and husband hostage!" the Arlessa pleaded. "I came for help! What more do you want from me?"

_The truth, _Elissa thought to herself immediately.

"Teagan, I do not have much time! What if it thinks I am betraying it? It could kill Connor! Please come back with me... must I beg?" Isolde's voice was breaking.

Elissa looked at Morrigan thoughtfully. "Do you think this evil could be some kind of demon?" she asked.

The mage just shrugged in response. She did not know.

Isolde had gone pale at Elissa's comment. "I… I do not know. Oh, Maker's mercy! Could it truly be a demon?"

Teagan sighed. "The king is dead, and we need my brother now more than ever. I will return to the castle with you, Isolde."

Isolde's relief was obvious. "Oh, thank the Maker! Bless you, Teagan! Bless you!"

Elissa gave Teagan a hard look. "This reeks of being a trap you know," she said flatly.

Teagan nodded his agreement. "I cannot let Isolde return alone. Perhaps I can help Connor or Eamon. Perhaps this really is a trap, but this is my family, I must try."

He turned to the rest of the group and spoke. "Isolde, can you excuse us for a moment? We must confer in private before I return to the castle with you."

Isolde nodded. "Please do not take too long! I will wait by the bridge."

Teagan led Elissa away so they could talk in private. "Whatever you do, Eamon is the priority here. If you have to, just get him out of there. Isolde, me and anyone else... we're all expendable."

Elissa shook her head at the Bann's comment. "I don't believe that. I will do everything I can to get you all out of there Teagan. I promise."

"Perhaps I will... distract whatever evil is inside and increase your chances of getting in unnoticed." Teagan looked at Elissa questioningly. "What do you say?"

Elissa saw the expression on his face, and understood it well. "This is insane Teagan, you're going to get killed... but..." she sighed even as several of her companions protested, "it's your family. I understand." Elissa would return to Highever tomorrow and battle Howe's entire army single handedly if it would return her family to her.

Teagan looked at the woman in front of him. He believed in her. He did not know why, but he did. He pressed his signet ring into her hand, and then held them tightly in his. "You are as brave as you are beautiful. The Maker smiled on me when he sent you here Elissa. If only things had been different...," he smiled sadly, thinking of a time he had hoped to give her his ring for another reason, but that was a different life now. "This will open the entrance in the mill."

He lifted her hand to his lips and kissed it. "Until your daring rescue. My Lady." Teagan gave her a grin that made Alistair grab the pommel of the small dagger he always kept at his waist. He looked at what Elissa had in her hand then he watched in shock as she put Teagan's signet ring on her finger.

Alistair's heart dropped into the bottom of his plate iron boots. Teagan had obviously changed his mind since their conversation the night prior. He stepped back and away from Elissa and placed himself toward the rear of their little group. Because of that he did not notice that when they entered the mill, that Elissa used the ring as a key to open the passage below.

A spiraled staircase led them down around a hundred feet before it flattened out and burrowed under the lake itself. They did not require torches as they traveled as Morrigan was able to provide light via a ball of energy that she conjured to hover overhead of the group as they walked.

The pathway eventually started sloping upwards, and another winding staircase greeted at the other side. The tunnel opened out into a secret compartment in the dungeon. As they open the door they saw three undead, similar to what attacked the village the night prior. They were trying to reach something or someone that was locked in the cell.

"Get away from me!" they heard a voice yell. The walking corpses had now seen the group at the end of the hallway and began their slow rambling shuffle towards them.

The three corpses were dispatched easily, Leliana put an arrow through the middle of one's forehead, killing it instantly. The other two were quickly and efficiently decapitated by Elissa and her razor sharp blades.

"Hello? Who's there? Is there anyone alive out there?" A voice called from within the cell.

Elissa walked up and peered inside. A mage was locked within. "Wait you don't look like the Arlessa's guards, are you from outside the castle?" he asked.

"Yes," Elissa nodded. "Are you the mage Lady Isolde mentioned?"

The mage looked surprised. "You've spoken to her?" He hung his head. "Then you know what I did."

"She said you poisoned the Arl," Elissa supplied.

The mage looked genuinely sorry as he spoke. "I'm not proud of my deed. Poisoning Arl Eamon was what I was hired to do. Lady Isolde had no idea when she took me in to tutor her son, of course."

That did not explain the current situation however. "What about all the walking corpses?" she asked.

The mage now pleaded in earnest. "I... I know it looks suspicious, but I'm not responsible for the creatures and the killings in the castle. I was already imprisoned when all that began."

He continued with his story. "At First Lady Isolde came with her men demanding I reverse what I done. I thought she meant my poisoning of the Arl." The mage hung his head. "She had me tortured. There was nothing I could do or say that would appease her. So they... left me to rot."

"Why did you poison Arl Eamon?" Alistair asked.

"I was instructed to by Teryn Loghain," came the reply. "I was told that Arl Eamon was a threat to Ferelden. And if I dealt with him he would settle matters with the circle." Alistair and Elissa looked at each other with that comment. Once again, it certainly fit with everything else.

The mage ran his hands through his hair. "But he's abandoned me here, hasn't he? Everything's fallen apart and I'm responsible! I have to make it right somehow, I have to!"

There was one thing Alistair was curious about. "Why did the Arlessa need a mage to tutor her son?"

"Connor had started to show signs," the mage said, "Lady Isolde was terrified the Circle of Magi would take him away from training.

"Connor a mage?" Alistair gasped in surprise. "I can't believe it!"

"She sought an apostate, a mage outside the Circle, to teach her son in secret so he could learn to hide his talent. Her husband had no idea."

Elissa digested this latest information. "Perhaps her son is responsible for what happened," she mused.

The mage nodded. "I thought that too. Connor has little knowledge of magic but he may have done something to tear the Veil. With the Veil to the Fade torn, spirits and demons could infiltrate the castle. Powerful ones could kill and create those walking corpses."

Elissa nodded slowly. "I see. I think I understand."

"I never meant for it to end like this," the mage said again earnestly. "I swear, let me help you fix this."

Morrigan voiced her agreement. "I say this boy could still be of use to us. But if not, then let him go. Why keep him prisoner here?"

Of course, Alistair disagreed with Morrigan. "Hey don't forget he's a blood mage. You can't just set a blood mage free."

Morrigan snarled at Alistair's response. "Better to slay him? Better to punish him for his choices? Is this Alistair who speaks or the Templar?"

Alistair stood up a little straighter, he was not going to let Morrigan push him around on this. "Forget the fact he's even a mage. I'd say it's common sense, he poisoned Eamon! We don't even know the whole story yet."

"He wishes to redeem himself… doesn't everyone deserve that chance?" Leliana spoke up.

Morrigan raised an eyebrow. "Like yourself you mean?"

Leliana simply repeated what she said. "Everyone deserves a second chance."

Alistair sighed and shrugged. "I don't know… he is a blood mage. But this is an unusual situation."

"What's your name?" Elissa asked the man.

"Jowan my lady. Give me a chance please!" the mage begged.

Elissa was torn. The man sounded earnest in his desire to repent, but they really had no idea what they were facing yet. "I will leave you in your cell for now. At least you are safe here. Once we have a chance to judge the situation, we'll be back".

Elissa pulled off her backpack and grabbed her skin of water and the roll of bread and jerky she had bought with her. It was all she had, but he needed it more. "Here, take this for now. We'll be back."

* * *

Despite the masses of undead they had killed the night before, the castle was still filled with the walking corpses of the guards and staff that had served in the castle. The tension that had grown between the Alistair and Elissa disappeared as they fought together side by side. Survival and the mission before them eclipsed anything else.

It was like that with all of their companions also. Walking into a fight, their masks slipped into place with perfect practice. Emotion put aside, and full concentration was placed on the task at hand. Since Alistair and Elissa were fighting partners, their lives and their companions' lives depended on them getting their act together.

Morrigan and Leliana were keeping watch in the hallway as Elissa worked at efficiently picking a lock. They were systematically checking all areas they came across for survivors and killing any of the shambling corpses they came across. There had been plenty of the undead to kill, but so far the only person alive had been the mage, Jowan imprisoned in the castle dungeons below.

The lock finally gave way with a satisfying _click_, and Elissa threw open the door. A young blonde woman ducked behind a stack of wooden crates, visibly shaking. "Ahhh please don't hurt me!" she screamed.

"It's alright," Elissa said, relieved to find another survivor. "I'm not going to hurt you."

"I... 'I'm sorry; I'm so frightened!" She stuck her head out from behind the crate. "These monsters are everywhere!" Seeing there was nothing around now she stepped out into view. 'My... my name's Valena, the Arlessa's maid. Is she all right? What happened to everyone?"

"You're the smith's daughter?" Alistair asked in surprise.

"You know my father?" The woman brightened. "I want to get back to the village," she added, the fear still tangible in her voice.

"There's a tunnel that leads out of the dungeons to the old mill, you can get out that way," Elissa said.

"But what about the monsters?" Valena asked fearfully.

"We've killed all the ones between here and the tunnel, you can make it," Elissa replied encouragingly.

The maid nodded, confident in her ability to navigate the castle. "I can run fast and I know the castle. Thank you!"

They group continued along, methodically checking rooms and dispatching the undead corpses roaming about. Alistair found the entrance to the main hall, but the door from the kitchen was locked. Elissa decided not to attempt picking the lock, as they did not know what was on the other side and did not want to tip them off to their presence just yet.

The kitchen had another exit however; through the storage room and out through the servants entrance into the courtyard. The courtyard had many more of the creatures than they had seen left inside the castle. Skeletal archers lined the walls above them, while at least a dozen undead wondered within the gated area. Elissa assessed the situation by opening the door just a sliver. She closed it softly before she spoke.

"I want you all to wait here," she spoke confidently. "I'm going to sneak across the courtyard, and…"

Alistair's eyes almost bulged out of his head. "You're going to _what!_" his whisper slowly rising in volume.

Elissa rolled her eyes. "I'm going to _sneak_ across the courtyard, to the lever for the gate. Ser Perth and the knights that have returned are just on the other side." She raised her hand to stop Alistair from interrupting again. "Once the gate rises, come in behind me. They'll know something's up by then."

Alistair put his hand on her arm, holding her back. "I can't let you do this…" he protested.

Morrigan raised an eyebrow and looked at Elissa. "Seriously, why **_do _**you keep him around?" she asked snidely. "Does he even **_attempt _**to use his brain?" Elissa looked at Morrigan and gave her a slight smile, she flicked her wrist in that intricate movement Alistair had seen before and she disappeared completely. Just as she had at Ostagar.

Alistair felt himself growing red as he realized he had completely forgotten she could do that. "Sorry," he whispered. "I forgot." He frowned again. "Just be careful alright?" Concern was evident in his voice. "You're invisible, not invincible…"

"Templar, while **_you _**might need to be concerned, you can be rest assured that **_she_** need not be." Everything Morrigan said to Alistair was always laced with sarcasm.

The fighting between the two was getting on her nerves. "**_Not _**the time and place for this children," Elissa snapped at them both angrily. "Sneaking usually requires some form of quiet you know." The two both stopped sniping insults at each other. Alistair still looked embarrassed and Morrigan looked like she would like nothing better to turn him into a toad.

Elissa opened the door again a crack and watched for a few moments before deciding it was safe enough to slip out. She was still cloaked, nothing out there should see her. Unless of course, she got really unlucky and there were some overly clever mages around. The trick was not always infallible.

She did not like to push her luck, so she kept close to the walls and the shadows. She did not walk directly across the courtyard, or cast any obvious shadows that might give away the fact that someone was actually there.

It was, so far, going according to plan. It took about ten minutes to ensure she had walked around all leaves and twig lying around; and a few detours to bypass a few of the corpses that wondered just a little too close to her. She looked back at the door she had come out of. Part of Alistair's handsome face was visible through the crack, as his eyes constantly searching for any sign of her.

Elissa had now reached the gate and was standing at the lever she needed to pull in order to let the Redcliffe knights enter. Before she did so though, she needed to get Ser Perth's attention to let him know what she planned. She bent over and selected several small rocks from the ground. Sticking her hand through the grate, she tossed one at the knight, intending to hit his back but instead hitting him solidly in the back of the head. She winced as he turned around startled.

The man looked around unsure as to what had actually hit him, but it was the first time anything had happened since they had started watching the castle. "Look alive men." He said uneasily. They drew their swords and started shuffling their feet.

_Good enough_, she thought, and threw the lever activating the counter weight mechanism that raised the gate. As she did so, she became visible to all. Redcliffe knights, undead, and Alistair waiting impatiently where she had left him.

Ser Perth grinned at Elissa as his men gave a startled shout. "Well met _Warden_!" He said and saluted her. She stepped alongside him and started running toward the undead closest to them. An arrow whizzed past her shoulder and hit the corpse in the middle of the forehead. The Warden smiled confidently, Leliana had her back.

She could sense Alistair next to her before she could see him. They quickly fell into sync and the corpses of the Redcliffe castle guards fell before their continual onslaught. It was not just the two Wardens either. Their group had been fighting together for weeks now, their familiarity with each other forming a well-organized, cohesive unit in battle.

With the aid of the knights, retaking Redcliffe's courtyard went exactly as Elissa had planned. She steeled herself for what possibly lay inside. So far, they had been lucky. Walking corpses were not the walking intelligent. Inside the castle though, is what was causing this living nightmare.

Ser Perth was looking at her in respect and admiration. Lady Cousland had proved her prowess in tournaments many times. Now Warden Cousland and her companions had succeeded in battle so far where all others had failed. "My Lady? Should we enter the castle together? We are eager to see our Arl again," he enquired.

Elissa shook her head. "No… stay with your men here to make sure no one comes in behind us. We don't want to be taken by surprise or have any innocents wondering into the castle," she looked at him directly. "We'll come for you if we are able."

He nodded and watched the five of them disappear into the castle.

* * *

Alistair pushed open the large heavy door with trepidation. They had no idea what would be waiting for them beyond. Emptiness greeted them until they entered the main hall itself. There, Isolde and Connor stood on the raised hearth in front of a large fire. The walls were lined with Redcliffe guards, who for the moment still seemed to be still alive. Something was most definitely wrong with Teagan however.

Bann Teagan was performing cartwheels and flips for the entertainment of Connor, who was jumping and clapping encouraging him on. The Bann danced gaily, making amusing faces as he did so. It was strange to see her normally charming older friend behaving like a court jester.

Connor noticed their approach and he stood up straight, staring at them. Teagan stopped with his foolery and sat on the floor looking up at the boy with adoration.

"So these are our visitors?" Connor said loudly. "The ones you told me about, Mother?" His voice sounded, unnatural.

"Y-yes Connor," Isolde stammered.

"And this is the one who defeated my soldiers?" He demanded. "The ones I sent to reclaim my village? And now it is starting at me! What is it, Mother? I can't see it well enough."

Isolde nodded slowly. "This… this is a woman, Connor. Just as I am…."

"You lie!" the possessed boy spat. "This woman is nothing at all like you! Why, just look at her! Half your age and pretty, too. I'm surprised you don't order her executed in a fit of jealousy!"

"C-Connor, I beg you, don't hurt anyone!" Isolde's face mirrored the agony she was feeling inside.

Connor shook his head. "M-Mother? What… what's happening? Where am I?" His voice had returned to normal and the strange look in his eyes had vanished.

Isolde fell to her knees and reached her hands out for her son. "Oh, thank the Maker! Connor! Connor, can you hear me?"

But the demon had gained control once more. "Get away from me, fool woman!" The demonic undertone to Connor's youthful voice sounded horrid. "You are beginning to bore me."

Isolde turned to Elissa, her features contorted in pain. "Grey Warden… please don't hurt my son! He's not responsible for what he does!"

Elissa ignored the woman entirely. "What did you do to Bann Teagan?" She demanded of the possessed Connor.

Teagan looked at her smiling. "Here I am... here am I... Ha-ha!" He laughed.

Connor's face broke into a sly grin. "I like him better this way. No more yelling; now he amuses me!"

"So Connor is the evil that you were referring to," Elissa said finally addressing Isolde.

"No don't say that!" Isolde looked at her wildly. Connor didn't mean to do this! It was that mage, the one who poisoned Eamon - he stated all this! He summoned this demon! Connor was just trying to help his father."

Morrigan shook her head. "And made a deal with the demon to do so? Foolish child," she sounded almost compassionate.

Connor put his hands on his hips. "It was a fair deal! Father is alive, just as I wanted. Now it's my turn to sit on the throne and send out armies to conquer the world! Nobody tells me what to do anymore!"

"Nobody tells him what to do! Noooobody! Ha!" boomed Teagan in an idiotic singsong voice.

Elissa looked at Teagan; her friend was not in his right mind and was acting like a fool from tales of old. It pained her to see the normally charming and handsome man acting in such a manner. Alistair however, did not actually mind the situation too much at all, though it unnerved him to see the man he had considered an uncle possessed in such a way.

"Quiet uncle. I warned you what would happen if you kept shouting, didn't I? Yes, I did. But let's keep things civil. This woman will have the audience she seeks. Tell us, woman… what have you come here for."

"I came to stop you," she said frankly.

"I'm not finished playing, you can't make me stop! I think it's trying to spoil my fun mother."

Isolde stammered not knowing what to say. Apparently, this topic had come up before. "I… I… I… don't think."

"Of course you don't!" the possessed Connor snapped at her. "Since you sent the knights away you do nothing but deprive me of my fun, frankly its getting boring. I crave excitement. This woman spoiled my sport by ruining my fun in the village," his eyes glowed fiery red. "Now she will repay me."

Teagan and the few guards left in the room all turned their heads towards the two Grey Wardens. Their eyes glowed a matching red. Connor took off running out of the room as Teagan drew his sword and moved forward to attack Elissa. Alistair stepped quickly behind the man and smacked him smartly over the back of the head with his pommel, knocking him out cold. He might resent his relationship with Elissa, but he would not kill the man over it.

The rest of the guards unfortunately did not fare so well and had to be killed. Connor himself ran off to hide sometime during the fighting. They woke up Teagan during the brief reprieve.

"Teagan!" cried Isolde. "Teagan, are you all right?" she asked, helping the man to his feet.

The Bann shook his head to clear his head as if coming out of a dream. "I am better now, I think. My mind is my own again."

"Blessed Andraste!" exclaimed Isolde. "I would never have forgiven myself had you died, not after I brought you here. What a fool I am!" She wheeled around to Elissa, panic apparent on her face. "Please! Connor's not responsible for this! There must be some way we can save him!"

"You knew about this all long," Elissa accused.

Isolde nodded in defeat. "I… yes. I didn't tell you because I believed we can still help him. I still do."

Morrigan spoke first. "Clearly, the child is an abomination. There is only one way to stop it."

Isolde wrung her hands together in front of her. "He is not always the demon you saw. Connor is still inside him, and sometimes he breaks through. Please, I just want to protect him!"

Teagan looked at his sister-in-law angrily as he held a cloth to the back of his head. "Isn't that what started this? You hired the mage to teach Connor in secret… to protect him."

Isolde started at Teagan stunned. "If they discovered Connor had magic, then they'd take him away! I thought if he learned just enough to hide it, then…"

"Where is Connor now?" Elissa asked.

Isolde turned to the young woman. "I think he ran upstairs, to the family quarters," she managed a small smile as she tried to explain. "Violence… scares him. I know that sounds strange. He may have run up to his room, or…"

"Well, I am not killing a child," Elissa said flatly. "What are our other options?"

Teagan spoke first. He chose his words slowly and carefully. "Conner is my nephew, but he is also possessed by a demon, death would be merciful."

Alistair slowly nodded his head in agreement with Teagan. "I wouldn't normally suggest slaying a child, but he is an abomination I am not sure there is any choice."

Leliana was shaking her head in disagreement. "We can't kill a young boy!" she protested. "Demon or no demon, please don't say we are considering this!"

Elissa chewed on her lip thoughtfully as she considered everyone's suggestion; it did not seem as if they had much in the way of options. Then she remembered the mage they had left in dungeon. "Alistair, can you put some of your Templar training to work and go fetch Jowan from his cell? Perhaps he can come up with another option we don't know of."

Alistair nodded and left with Teagan to go get the mage they had left behind earlier. They returned quickly and Isolde scowled at the man bought before her. "You are lucky to be still alive Jowan, after all you've done."

"I didn't summon any demon, Lady Isolde." Jowan protested, continuing a conversation the two had started prior. "But I did poison the Arl... even if I was under order from Loghain. And that started all this. I'm willing to help, if you'll let me."

Elissa looked the mage directly in the eye. She had believed what he had said earlier; that he was acting under Loghain's orders and wanted to make things right. "A chance to help make amends Jowan. Is there any way we can save Connor at this point without killing him?"

Jowan looked thoughtful. "Killing Connor is the easiest way to deal with this certainly, but there is another option," Elissa motioned for him to continue talking. "A mage can enter the Fade, confront the demon and destroy it," Jowan offered.

Isolde jumped on the hope Jowan offered them. "You can enter the Fade then?" she asked quickly. "And kill the demon without hurting my boy"

Jowan shook his head. "No but I can enable another mage to do so. It normally requires lyrium and several mages to do so," he looked hesitant, "but I have blood magic."

Elissa looked at Jowan frowning. "Blood magic is forbidden for a reason, it's not an option."

Isolde shook her head in disagreement. "If there is a way I must know it. Please tell us what you mean Jowan."

The mage continued talking. "Lyrium normally provides the power for the ritual, but with blood magic I can take that from someone's life energy. This ritual requires a lot of it," he swallowed nervously. "All of it in fact."

Teagan was shocked. "So... Someone must die?" he said aghast. "Someone must be sacrificed?"

The mage confirmed their fears. "Yes, and then we send another mage into the Fade; I can't enter because I'm doing the ritual," his face looked dejected. "Maybe I should have said anything. It's not much of an option."

"No, it's not an option at all," Elissa said flatly.

"I… I understand," Jowan stammered.

Isolde took a step forward shaking her head. "I disagree, I think we should do it. Let it be my blood, I will be the sacrifice."

Teagan's head snapped sideways to look at his sister in law. "Isolde are you mad? Eamon would never allow this!" he hissed.

Isolde looked directly at Teagan without showing any sign of hesitation. "Either my boy dies to kill the demon in him, or I sacrifice myself to save my son," the look on her face was determined. "To me, the choice is clear."

Alistair swore. "Maker's breath. Blood Magic! How can two wrongs make a right?"

Morrigan looked at Isolde thoughtfully. "It does seem a sensible solution with a willing participant," she pointed out.

Isolde continued to build her case. "Connor is blameless in this; he should not have to pay the sacrifice."

Elissa frowned, unwilling to even consider the solution proposed. If Eamon did not recover the boy would be orphaned as well as exiled to the Circle. "No it's not an option at all. Isn't there any other way we can enter the Fade Jowan?"

The blood-mage nodded. "There is, but it requires lyrium and many mages to do so."

Elissa considered his statement. "We can find lyrium and more mages at the Circle of Magi, if they would even do it," she said thoughtfully, once again chewing on her lower lip.

Alistair nodded in agreement. "That is an excellent point. One of the treaties is also for the Circle of Magi, after all."

"How far is the circle from here?" Elissa asked Teagan.

"The tower is about a day's journey across the lake by boat. Four days by land. You could attempt to get the mage's help." Teagan said, unsure if they could afford the delay. There were precious few people left alive in the village compared to what they were. Delays could be catastrophic.

"But what will happen here?" Isolde demanded. "Connor will not stay passive forever."

Elissa had already made up her mind. There had been enough families ripped apart, enough death and destruction. She could not get Oren and Oriana or Kaitlin and Bevin out of her mind. As much as she disliked Isolde, she could not sacrifice a mother for her boy or a boy for his mother, not when there was a chance they could save both. Connor would need his mother especially after all that had happened. It was worth the risk.

"We're going to the Circle," she declared. She felt Alistair's relief and gratitude flowing from him, confirming she had made the right choice in his mind. The thought cheered her. She turned to Morrigan and Jowan. "Can you two do anything to keep things stable here while we are gone?"

Both mages nodded but it was Morrigan who spoke first. "I can force his physical form into a deep slumber that paralyzes the muscles. With the two of us, we should be able to take shifts in order to keep it up until your return."

She turned to Sten and asked him to help guard the survivors and keep things under control until they got back. Sten of course argued that was a waste of time when they have an option to kill the boy and solve the problem immediately. Morrigan agreed with him, this was a needless delay.

Elissa questioned herself leaving these two behind. She decided that taking Morrigan into the Mage's Centre of Power along with an army of Templars was probably not a wise move either. As much as Morrigan would have protested such a thing would certainly not bother her.

Morrigan had not disagreed and gave her word no harm would come to the family while she could prevent it. Elissa was still deciding if she liked the mage or not. The jury was still out on that verdict, but one thing she did know is that Morrigan did not give her word lightly.

Teagan however, was still obviously concerned. "Go to the tower quickly, then. The longer you are away, the greater the chances of disaster."

Elissa nodded. "We need to prepare and gather supplies for travel." It was already late into the night. "Alistair, Leliana. Be ready to leave at daylight."

Morrigan and Jowan had cast their spell on Connor after they found him in his room after the confrontation in the hall. The boy now rested in a peaceful slumber on his bed. As long as Connor was out of commission, the demon was powerless. Morrigan assured her they could keep him in this state for months if need be, since two of them were maintaining the spell and taking shifts.

As there were no servants or staff in the castle, the group split up to search for supplies they could use on their journey. Alistair wondered around the castle reliving childhood memories and eventually wound up in the Arl's study. He found a small box in Eamon's desk drawer. He felt a little guilty going through the Arl's things, but then curiosity got the better of him and he pushed the thought aside.

He opened the box, it was full of letters. He unfolded one and froze in shock. It was a letter from Elissa, and from the date it was written to him years ago when they were children. His letters were not with him when he arrived at the Chantry, he thought he had forgot them as he was rushed out of Redcliffe.

Alistair rose from the chair and locked the door to the Arl's study. He wanted to read these without being disturbed.

_Dear Alistair,_

_You will never guess what! I got my own Marabi! There was a merchant traveling through the village and one got out and just ran for me. Apparently I was imprinted on him immediately and father let me keep him. I named him Draco after the old Tevinter gods. (I just finished reading 'Dragons of the Tevinter Imperium' a few weeks ago) _

_You'll get to meet him if you come to Highever again this spring. I'll be bringing him when we come to Redcliffe this summer if you don't make it. I can't wait for you to meet him. He is such a smart dog; we have started training together every day already._

_Fergus is so jealous. He wanted one also, but none of the pups imprinted on him. I did feel kind of bad for him, but I was so happy to get one myself. Is that really horrible of me?_

_Can't wait to see you again!_

_Your friend,_

_Elissa_

Alistair smiled as he read few a few more of the letters he was familiar with, until he came to those that were still in their envelope. These had been sent after their last summer together; after he'd been sent to the monastery.

He remembered his last evening in Redcliffe well. Elissa and her family were leaving the next day. At some point it had occurred to him that he liked her more than a friend and had kissed her. It was one of those sweet innocent childhood things that he had not really thought through.

He just remembered sitting with her that night, as they had many times before, and realizing how much he was going to miss her when they left the next day. When she told him they would never really be apart because they would always see the same stars, he realized Elissa was special to him. Then he kissed her.

Her eyes had just gone wide and she had put her hand on her mouth where his lips had touched hers and smiled. Then she had leant forward kissed him back. They had sat holding hands and talking until she returned to the castle. He never saw her again until that day in the Denerim markets.

The next envelop was addressed to him care of Arl Eamon.

_Dear Alistair,_

_I had a great time visiting with you again this summer. Father gave me some rather bad news saying that the Arl sent you to the Chantry to live in a monastery. I am hoping this finds you well and you can let me know where you are so we can keep in touch._

_I found your mother's amulet on the floor of your room. I know how much it meant to you and leaving it behind must have been accidental, so I've repaired it and am holding it for you until we meet again._

_You are never far from my thoughts. Know that I'll be watching our star and thinking about our last night together._

_Yours always,_

_Elissa._

The final envelope was addressed to Alistair care of the Chantry in Denerim. This one took him completely by surprise. He was indeed sent to the Chantry in Denerim but he had never received any letters from her. The Arl must have had all his correspondence forwarded to him in Redcliffe.

Anger was starting to boil within Alistair; at that moment he was absolutely livid with Eamon. It was dated just over two years ago. That would have timed it just a few months before he saw Elissa in the Denerim markets.

_Dear Alistair,_

_I have put pen to paper more times than I can count writing to you over the years. Usually I throw the letters away as Eamon told my father a long time ago that you wanted no further contact with me and were happy in your new life. _

_For some reason tonight, the stars convinced me to try writing one more time and avoid sending the letter through Eamon entirely. Either my letters are not reaching you, or Eamon was correct you are not inclined to write back. I am hoping the situation is not the latter… _

_I miss you Alistair, and I miss the time we spent together. Father says you might be at the Denerim Chantry but is not sure, and Eamon won't say. He told father you wanted nothing to do with me and to stop writing. I do not want to believe that is truly the case. (Eamon, if you are reading this you are a lying old arse!) _

_I have to confess I would love to see you again my old friend. I miss the time we used to spend together. You never judged me for who I was. I miss my friend who always liked me, for me, not the title that went with my name. It may sound strange since I live an entire castle full of people, but I am so lonely._

_I find the other girls boring with all their talk of shoes and dresses. And the boys, well…. let us just say mother would be thrilled if I started showing any interest there. I swear she would have me married off next week if she could have her way. The thought terrifies me! They are all absolute idiots! I want to poke my eyes out with my daggers listening to them waffle on at times._

_I spend most of my time in the training yard with Draco instead (much to mother's disappointment). The guards have to work much harder to beat me in practice now. I might not be as strong as they are, but I am much, much quicker! _

_I am hoping this does find you at the Denerim Chantry. If so, I visit Denerim often with Father and Fergus. We would all love to spend some time and catch up with you if you are able._

_Love always,_

_Elissa_

_p.s. On clear nights like tonight, I always find myself looking up at our star. I wonder if you are ever looking at it thinking of me also._

Alistair could not count the number of times he had sat outside the Chantry starting up at the night sky staring at that same star thinking about Elissa. He folded the letters back up and tucked them into a pocket in the folds of his armor. She had been thinking of him also, wanting to see him and Eamon had kept them apart. He threw the box angrily at the wall where it splintered into a thousand pieces. For the second time now, he truly resented the man who had been responsible for raising him.

* * *

_**Author's Note: **Bit AU here with the note, different locket gifting and all that. I changed things up to fit in with the prologue and make the story flow more to my liking. I also throw Alistair's insecurities in here and there before he becomes hardened later in the story. Elissa while she might be the hero, is just as unsure and insecure as he is in certain matters._

_Thanks to all who are continuing on with me and following/favourite and post a review. I appreciate you all._


	11. Chapter 10 - The Circle of Magi

**Chapter 10 - The Circle of Magi**

_The waters of Lake Calenhad are steeped in legends. The Avvar people say that it was once the site of Belenas, the mountain which stood at the center of the world, from which Korth the Mountain Father surveyed the earth and sky. But it was destroyed in the battle between Korth and the serpent Nathramar, leaving only a vast crater behind. When the Lady of the Skies saw that Belenas was gone, she wept, and her tears filled the crater, making the lake. _

_The Tevinters believed that the waters of Lake Calenhad were blessed by Razikale, god of mysteries, and that those who drank from them were granted special insights. This was why they built the great tower on an island in the middle of the lake, hoping the powers of the lake would aid their magical research. _

_But most of us know the legend of King Calenhad, which gives the place its name. It is said that Calenhad Theirin spent a year and a day in the Tower of the Magi. Each day, he drew a single cup full of water from the lake and carried it to the Formari at the top of the tower. By magic, each cup of water was forged into a single ring of the mail armor the Circle gave to Calenhad. In that armor, made from the lifeblood of the land itself, no blade could strike him, no arrow pierce him, so long as he stood on Ferelden soil. _

_-From Thedas: Myths and Legends, by Sister Petrine, Chantry scholar _

* * *

Just after sunrise the next day, Elissa, Alistair, and Leliana with Draco set out for the Circle Tower to petition the mages for assistance for both the Blight and to help Connor. Normally they could have taken a boat across the lake to save time, however there simply were not enough men left in the village to spare to be able to do so. Instead, they traveled by foot, confident in Morrigan's ability to keep things under control for the time needed until they returned with more help.

The events at Redcliffe had eased the tension between the two Wardens enough so that they were at least now able to talk to each other. Neither of them were aware of the each others feelings. Nor did they realize that they were harboring the exact same fears and insecurities.

From the outside looking in, Leliana had a hard time believing that neither of the two could see what was really going on between them. For her, she feels she could stick a dagger into the attraction that ran between the Wardens. She felt like a complete third wheel as they travelled, the two of them using her as a buffer between them.

Growing up, Elissa had spent more time fighting and training, than practicing her womanly skills on men; much to her mother's disappointment. She was friends and on a first name basis with most of the guards and her father's knights, and she had bested all of them in the ring at some point or another.

Alistair meanwhile had grown up even more sheltered, being raised most of his life in the Chantry. Leliana now decided that she just had to give both of them a little shove here and there. Perhaps the Maker bought her here for this reason. Both of them had lost everything and needed something to fight for. After all, the one thing that had bought the Maker back to the people once before had been love. His love for Andraste whom he took to his side as his bride. She smiled to herself and started humming.

The three walked side by side by side having safe and pleasant conversation while Leliana was stuck safely in the middle between them. Draco padded silently between Elissa and Leliana, occasionally running off to the side to investigate a new sight or smell**.**

Leliana reached down at one point and scratched the dog's head. "You are such a handsome dog, no? I think that every time I look at you."

Draco barked happily at her in agreement.

The young red-head continued talking in her melodic Orlesian accent. "Lady Cecilie, I lived with her after my mother died, had a dog. A small one, a fluffy white thing, bred to fit under the arm and in the lap," she paused as if trying to remember something. "What did she name it... oh, oi, yes. Bon-Bon.

She laughed. "Oh, Bon-Bon was a terror. He would hide, you know, when he saw you coming... and then he would attack your ankles. Razor-sharp teeth in the ankles... very painful."

"What use is a dog like that?" Elissa asked curiously.

Leliana smiled. "Not much, company mostly. He attacked me once. Latched onto my leg. I thought it was a diseased rat and kicked wildly. Bon-Bon flew across the room and over the banister…." she started giggling. "He survived," she reassured them, "but he never came near me after that."

They all laughed at Leliana's story, imaging the small furry thing being launched over a railing. "I'm glad it wasn't hurt," Elissa said, wiping away a stray tear. "But I would have loved to have seen that." It felt good to laugh.

While everyone was in such a good mood, Alistair thought now was as good a time as any to bring up a favor he had been wanting to ask. He cleared his throat before he spoke. "Chances are we'll be heading to Denerim sometime soon, and when we're there, I wonder if we might be able to... look someone up?"

Elissa raised an eyebrow and glanced over at him. "Oh really?" she asked a sickening feeling coming to her stomach for some reason, thinking perhaps he was wanting to visit a lover or something along those lines.

"I'm not talking about a friend, exactly," Alistair threw them a look before either could ask. "And no, it's not **_that_** sort of friend either." Elissa felt her face warming slightly as if he could read her thoughts.

Alistair continued without noticing her discomfort. "The thing is I have a sister; a half-sister. I told you about my mother, right? She was a servant at Redcliffe Castle and she had a daughter... only I never knew about her. I don't think she knew about me, either. They kept my birth a secret, after all. But after I became a Grey Warden I did some checking and... Well, I found out she's still alive. In Denerim."

"Alistair that's wonderful news!" Elissa exclaimed, genuinely happy to help her friend find some remnant of family. "Of course we'll stop by when we pass through Denerim. I'm sure our travels will take us there at some point soon enough." Leliana nodded her agreement then began chatting excitedly about how glorious reuniting a long lost brother and sister will be.

Leliana was surprised at herself. She found that she was humming what used to be one of her favorite songs. She had not felt like making music since she left Orlais. It was then that coincidentally, Elissa asked what Leliana used to do before she joined the Chantry.

"I was a traveling minstrel, in Orlais," the Chantry lay sister admitted. "Tales and songs were my life. I performed, and they rewarded me with applause and coin. And my skill in battle... well, you pick up different skills when you travel, yes? Yes, of course." Her Orlesian accent had a nice singsong way of speaking that Elissa found rather delightful to listen to. The young redheaded sister sighed. "It would be nice to have a small lute for travel again. Camping was always more pleasant with a few tales and songs."

Elissa smiled at her and readily agreed. "We should keep our eye out for one at some of the markets. Or even check with Bhodan when we catch back up with him in Redcliffe, he might have one tucked away. Or perhaps he could have contacts with someone at our next stop," she looked at Alistair. "It doesn't have to be serious all the time, right?"

Alistair smiled over Leliana's head at Elissa. "Does this mean we'll be seeing a repeat performance of your singing?" he joked.

Leliana clapped with delight as Elissa groaned in protest. Last time had not been great. "You sing and play so well Elissa, perhaps I could teach you a few more things also?" The young lay sister smiled to herself, with her basic skills in place Leliana could definitely teach her a few new tricks.

After four days of uneventful travel, the group arrived at the small settlement located at the Lake Calenhad docks. Consisting only of an inn and five dwellings, the small village was simply used as a stopping point for those visiting the Circle Tower. The Tower predated even the mages, its proper name was Kinloch Hold, though most now just called it "The Tower".

The trio had a meal at the Spoiled Princess Inn before heading to the Tower. Leliana stood up as the Wardens continued eating. "I am going to see about arranging supplies for the return trip." She left to talk to the innkeeper.

"Why exactly did you keep your birthright a secret from me Alistair?" Elissa asked once the other woman left.

Alistair had the grace to look slightly guilty. "You never asked?"

"I have to admin, I am hurt that you didn't trust me," she confessed quietly.

"No," he protested. "Please don't think that. It's not that I didn't trust you," he sighed. "Please let me try to explain. The thing is, I'm used to not telling anyone who didn't already know. It was always a secret. Even Duncan was the only Grey Warden who knew."

He looked in his cup. "And after the battle when I should have told you… I don't know. It seemed like it was too late by then. How do you just tell someone that?"

"How about, 'By the way, I'm heir to the throne?'"

"Yes, well…" he sighed heavily. "I suppose part of me kind of liked you not knowing."

"You… enjoyed not telling me?" Elissa asked in shocked disbelief.

He shook his head. "No, not that. It's just that anyone who's ever found out treated me differently afterwards. I was the bastard prince instead of just being Alistair. I know that must sound stupid to you, but I hate that it's shaped my entire life, I never wanted it, and I certainly don't want to be king. The very idea of it terrifies me."

"It doesn't sound stupid at all. After having most people only like me because of my title most of my life, I understand perfectly."

"For all the good it does me. My blood seems certain to haunt me no matter what I do. I guess I should be thankful that Arl Eamon is far more likely to inherit the throne. If he's all right. I hope he's all right." He looked at her directly now. "For what it's worth. I'm sorry for not telling you sooner. I… I guess I was just hoping that you would like me for who I am. It was a dumb thing to do."

"I did like you Alistair, I thought I made that pretty clear, even as children. Now though, I'm not sure who you are, I guess it has been a long time." He did not get a chance to respond as Leliana returned at that moment. Elissa stood up and left the inn without a further word. The two followed her silently behind her.

They approached a Templar that was standing stationed at the dock. He was standing with his arms folded frowning at them as they approached. "You!" He pointed to them before they had covered the entire distance. "You're not looking to get across to the tower, are you? Because I have strict orders not to let anyone pass."

"I am a Grey Warden," Elissa supplied. "I have urgent business at the tower."

The Templar looked at her dubiously. "Oh, you're a Grey Warden, are you? Prove it?"

Elissa blinked, no one had asked her that particular question yet. "Prove it?" she asked for a moment taken off guard.

"Kill some darkspawn. Come on; let's see some righteous Grey Wardening," the Templar said with obvious sarcasm.

Elissa sighed in exasperation. "Grey Warden isn't what you do, it's who you are. Besides, there's no darkspawn anywhere near here."

"That's good, I suppose. Wouldn't want darkspawn smeared across the landscape. I hear their blood is black. Is that true? You'd know if you were a Grey Warden."

"It's black and its poison. But that's beside the point," she replied.

The man was now actually shooing them off the dock. "Anyway, it was nice chatting with you. Now on your way. Right now. Go."

Elissa was tired after traveling for days. She was sick of rude people, and fed up with having to argue and fight for every single thing they needed over the past few weeks. She straighten up to her full height, which did not quite reach Alistair's shoulder, and proceeded to tear a strip up and down off young Templar telling him exactly what she thought of him and his rules and that her patience with him was wearing extremely thin.

"Now, if you want to step over there into the clearing my dear **_Ser_**. We can discuss whether my companions and I should go to the tower over the tips of my daggers." If her brother were there, he would have marveled at the scolding his sister had given the man. Fergus would have said she was just like their mother.

"Uhh... Look, I'm uh, just trying to do my job." The poor man shifted his feet uncomfortably.

Alistair hid his grin behind his helmet, trying not to laugh. It seemed her bad humor was not limited to him at this point ini time. It was amusing to see the shorter woman completely intimidate the young Templar in his plate armor as he towered over a foot and a half above her in height.

Elissa snapped off a few more smart words and before Alistair knew it, the Templar was agreeing to not only let them pass but was personally rowing them over.

* * *

They had no idea what to expect at the tower when they arrived. However when Alistair pushed open the giant metal doors, they did not expect to see the scene of chaos that lay before them.

A makeshift medical area had been setup to one side of the room. Templars lay there, some unconscious, others moaning in pain. Alistair recognized Knight Commander Greagoir, standing in the middle of the commotion and directing his men to their various duties. They could over hear part of his conversation as they grew closer. "… and I want two men stationed within sight of the doors at all times. Do not open the doors without my express consent. Is that clear?"

"Yes, ser," a Templar saluted and walked off.

Alistair looked quizzically at the Knight Commander he had reported to for a short period of time when he had been here to witness a harrowing. "The doors are barred. Are they keeping people out, or in?"

Greagoir stopped what he was doing and sighed. "Now we wait, and pray." He finally noticed the group that had entered the tower. "Who are you? I explicitly told Carroll not to bring anyone across the lake." He turned and paced the floor. "We are dealing with a very delicate situation. You must leave, for your own safety."

Elissa folded her arms in front of her and frowned. She was not about to be chased off now. "But I come here seeking the aid of the mages against the Blight."

"You'll find no allies here. The Templars can spare no men, and the mages are..." Greagoir paused his pacing a moment, an anguished look passed across his features, "… indisposed. I shall speak plainly. The tower is no longer under our control. Abominations and demons stalk the tower's halls. I have sent word to Denerim, calling for reinforcements and the Right of Annulment."

"The Right of Annulment?" Elissa questioned.

"The Right of Annulment gives Templars the authority to neutralize the mage circle completely," Alistair said quietly. Something must have gone horribly wrong for Greagoir to have sent for it.

"What!" Elissa gasped incredulously. "Surely some must survive! The mages are not exactly helpless."

The head Templar shook his head in denial. "If any are still alive, the Maker Himself has shielded them. No one could have survived those monstrous creatures. It is too painful to hope for survivors and find… nothing."

"So you would rather not look at all?" Elissa asked incredulously. "We will look for survivors," she offered impulsively. She felt Alistair start in surprise next to her.

Greagoir looked at her in shock. "I assure you, an abomination is a force to be reckoned with, and you will face more than one," he protested at the folly of their mission.

"We must try," she threw at him, appalled that he was not in there fighting himself. "It is the right thing to do."

"If you succeed, I would owe you much, enough that I would pledge my Templars to your cause."

"A word of caution..." Greagoir continued. "Once you cross that threshold, there is no turning back. The great doors must remain barred. I will open them for no one until I have proof that it is safe." He looked at them gravely. "I will only believe it is over if the first enchanter stands before me and tells me it is so. If Irving has fallen… then the Circle is lost, and must be destroyed. May Andraste lend you courage whatever you decide."

Alistair pulled Elissa aside away from everyone else. "Are you crazy? We can't do this," he hissed at her.

"We need the mages Alistair," she reasoned.

He shook his head. "Not this badly we don't." He ran his hand through his hair as he always did when nervous. "Have you ever seen an abomination?" he demanded.

Elissa shook her head slowly.

Alistair looked directly in her eyes. "You know how dangerous mages can be," she nodded as he continued. "Well, just imagine that power, under the control of a demon, corrupted and abhorrently evil. Hundreds of possible Connors, except they aren't in the body of a little boy…" her eyes widened at the thought.

He continued talking. "Irving might already be dead! If the mages are lost, let's recruit the Templars instead. They are an army on their own." His eyes begged her to reconsider, he could not bear the thought of losing her.

Elissa had been afraid before but was even more so now. Alistair's words had not changed her mind however. "That's why we must try Alistair. There must be people still alive in there." She rested her hand on his arm and smiled up at him. "Everyone else has given up on them. If we don't try, they **_will_** surely die. If we don't get the mages help; Connor, Isolde, Eamon or possibly all of them will **_also_** die."

She shook her head and looked at the barred door over his shoulder. "I am not willing to sign those death sentences just yet. Not when there is a chance we can save them. It's the right thing to do."

Alistair sighed and looked down at the beautiful woman before him. "Fine," he said with a smile that did not quite reach his eyes. "But if we die I am never talking to you again."

* * *

Every head turned when the doors separating the rest of the tower from the entrance was opened at Greagoir's command. The three of them stepped through with Draco trotting happily next to Elissa. The doors closed behind them with a final sounding _clang._

Alistair sighed as he heard the giant iron bar drop into place behind them. "As far as I knew, locking the door and throwing away the key was definitely Templar plan B."

It was decided that he would walk in front due to his Templar abilities. If they needed defense against any type of magic, he would have the best chance at draining the mages mana, or interrupting their spells, giving Elissa and Leliana time to act.

Evidence that something catastrophic had occurred was everywhere, but they saw no sign of demons, abominations or mages as they made their way systematically through the first floor. That was, until they reached a door that was closed off from the others. Elissa deftly picked the lock in order to keep moving forward and reach the stairs that would lead to the second floor. Inside the large area, were four mages, along with a dozen terrified children. The young mages clung desperately together, scared and shaking in a corner of the room.

One of the elderly mages guarding the children turned to them. "It's you! No! Come no further. Grey Warden or no, I will strike you down where you stand." Wynne placed herself between any possible danger and the children she was protecting, her staff held before her at the ready.

Elissa remembered the kindly old mage from Ostagar immediately. She had met Wynne at camp when she had been looking for Alistair. "Wynne! We're not here to fight!"

"Then why are you here?" Wynne asked suspiciously. "The Templars would not let just anyone by."

"We came here to see if the Mages can help us in our battle against the Blight," Elissa replied honestly.

The elderly mage was still suspicious. "So why did the Templars let you in? Do they plan to attack the tower now?"

Elissa met Wynne's gaze and pleaded with her eyes. "They have sent for the Right of Annulment, but it has not yet arrived."

The mage's shoulders slumped, the fight draining out of her. "So Greagoir thinks the Circle is beyond hope. He probably assumes we are all dead," Wynne said sadly. Elissa nodded her confirmation.

Alistair spoke up next. "What in the name of Thedas happened here?" he asked curiously.

Wynne looked up sharply at the young man's question. "Let it suffice to say that we had something of a revolt on our hands, led by a mage named Uldred," she said bitterly. "When he returned from the battle at Ostagar, he tried to take over the Circle. As you can see, it didn't work out as well as he had planned. I don't know what became of Uldred, but I am certain all this is his doing." A determined look came over her wizened face. "I will not lose the Circle to one man's pride and stupidity."

The older woman gestured to a glittering sheet of light that shimmered over the doorway behind her. "I erected a barrier over the door leading to the rest of the tower, so nothing from inside could attack the children. You will not be able to enter the tower as long as the barrier holds, but I will dispel it. **_If_** you join with me to save this Circle."

Elissa readily nodded her agreement, they certainly could use all the help they could get. "We must try to avoid any more needless slaughter." _Or I might finally lose whatever sanity I have left, _she added silently to herself.

"Yes," Wynne agreed." Even if we cannot eliminate all the demons and abominations, together, we could lead the survivors out. Once Greagoir sees that we have made the tower safe, I trust he will tell his men to back down. He is not unreasonable."

"Greagoir will only accept it is the first enchanter says so," Elissa supplied.

Wynne sighed and nodded resolutely. "Then our path is laid out before us. We must save Irving." She turned to two other younger mages that were helping guard the children. "Petra, Kinnon… look after the others. I will be back soon."

The one called Petra turned to Wynne and look at her with concern. "Wynne… are you sure you're all right? You were so badly hurt earlier. Maybe I should come along."

Wynne shook her head. "The others need your protection more. I will be all right. Stay here with them… keep them safe and calm."

She turned and walked up to the magical barrier she had erected and was currently maintaining. "Here we are. I am somewhat amazed at myself for having kept it in place this long," the mage sighed.

Elissa just stared at the barrier marveling at the power that went behind creating such a thing. "You did what you had to do Wynne."

"It made me very weary at times, but I had to stay strong, to keep us safe." Wynne raised her hand and face frowned in concentration. "All right. Be on your guard..."

The barrier before them disappeared.

* * *

The five of them moved forward slowly, Alistair in front, Draco and Elissa in the middle, and Wynne and Leliana bringing up the rear. Elissa could not believe their luck. Wynne was a highly skilled mage healer. It would make their odds of success in this endeavor much higher now they had someone who could heal their wounds in between skirmishes.

They came across a large library first. Elissa heard a loud roar, as _something _ran toward them. She almost stepped back in revulsion; this was an abomination.

There were signs that once, this thing had been human. It walked on two legs, and seemed to have tattered robes on, but muscle and sinew had grown and melded into the material, robes and skin becoming one. The thing was grotesque and disfigured, one eye grown over also with muscle as its other good eye glowered evilly at them.

Elissa could feel the hair standing up on the back of her head as the abomination drew in its strength, ready to throw a spell at them. It never had the chance though, as Alistair raised his arms and bought them down with a shout that seem to come from the depth of his soul. The abomination, drained of mana, stopped it's casting and flew over backwards.

She ran forward and decapitated the creature before it had a chance to get to its feet. Just as she was about to stand and move away, the body exploded, sending Elissa flying across the room, where she struck her head hard on the stone floor, lying immobile for an instant and slightly dazed. She could feel Wynne's healing magic immediately course over her.

Blood and gore were splattered everywhere, and there were no less than a half a dozen abominations in the two rooms left on that floor of the tower. Without Wynne's healing magic taking care of them continually, Elissa had to admit they would have fallen before they reached the second floor. However with her help, they were coping well and the first floor areas they could reach were cleared and safe.

They moved forward up the stairs to the second floor. This time they were pleasantly surprised, finding yet another survivor. A Tranquil named Owain. He had given up trying to escape from the tower and was instead trying to restore some order and clean the stockroom.

Tranquils were mages, that had been branded invisibly on the forehead with magic. Being made tranquil was considered a punishment worse than death by most mages. It removed their connection to the Fade, any magical ability they had, and most horribly, all emotion. All Tranquills spoke in a similar monotone voice.

"Please refrain from going into the stockroom. It is a mess and I have not been able to get it into a state fit to be seen," Owain stated.

"What are you doing here?" Elissa asked. Wondering why the man was cleaning at a time like this.

"I was trying to tidy up, up there was little I could do," he said.

"Don't you want to get out of here?" She knew the Tranquil experienced no emotion, but these _were_ abominations they were talking about.

"I tried to leave, when things got quiet. That was when I encountered the barrier. Finding no other way out, I returned to work."

"Owain, you should have said something!" Wynne said impatiently. "I would have opened the door for you."

"The stockroom is familiar, I prefer to be here," Owain spoke in a deadpan manner, completely devoid of any feeling. "I would prefer not to die. I would prefer it if the tower returned to the way it was. Perhaps Niall will succeed and save us all."

"What is Niall trying to do?" asked Wynne frowning.

"I do not know, but he came where with several others, and took the Litany of Adralla."

"But that protects from mind domination." Wynne said. "Is blood magic at work here?" She shook her head. "Niall was in the meeting. He would know. Blood magic..." she sighed heavily. "I was afraid of this."

"Does that make it worse?" Elissa asked.

Wynne nodded. "Blood magic could control us too. Who knows what could happen then? We should find Niall. The Litany will give us a fighting chance against any blood mages we encounter."

"I wish you luck, perhaps things will be over soon and things can return to how they were. Goodbye." Owain turned from them and continued his organization and cleaning of the area.

They continued fighting and made their way up yet another level. There were bits of flesh that were now seeming to grow from the walls. Bloodied limbs, and dead bodies littered the tower floor. Some look like they were once human, others were barely recognizable. There was an awful stench blowing throughout the tower. The entire place smelt like death.

Some of the blood mages that were part of the revolt to take over the tower were still alive and occupying the rooms of this floor. They were easy to overwhelm, as they had already started fighting and battling between themselves. Had the Wardens not interfered they most likely would have killed each other off anyway.

After one such skirmish, one of the mages lay on the floor, injured but still alive. "Please, please don't kill me," she begged them.

"Those people you killed did not want to die either," Elissa said emotionlessly.

"I know I have no right to ask for mercy, but I didn't mean for this death and destruction. We were just trying to free ourselves," she continued. "Uldred told us that the Circle would support Loghain, and Loghain would help us be free of the Chantry." She took a deep breath. "You don't know what it was like. The Templars were watching, always watching..." she shuddered. "We thought... someone always has to take the first step... force a change, no matter the cost."

Wynne exploded. "Nothing is worth what you've done to this place."

The woman's head snapped up. "Nothing Wynne?! Is it not worth to fight for freedom? We are treated like second class citizens purely because of an accident of birth. We are denied family, friends, and love for no good reason except that we are mages."

The blood-mage drew in an angry breath as she continued. "You've seen the abuse. The rapes and beatings given at the hands of the Templars. Don't tell me you have not," she looked at Wynne directly. "Change rarely comes peacefully. Andraste waged war on the Imperium; she didn't write them a strongly worded letter. She reshaped civilization, freed the slaves, and gave us the Chantry. But people died for it…" Her face fell and she continued sadly. "Now Uldred's gone mad, and we are scattered, doomed to die at the hands of those who seek to right our wrongs."

"And all you can do is wallow in self-pity?" demanded Elissa.

"What else can I do?" the mage appealed. "I'm trapped here."

"I don't know what I can do for you," Elissa said flatly.

"Please if you spare me I.. I could escape and seek penance at the Chantry," she offered.

"You know they'll never take you," Alistair stated realistically. "They're very picky about who they let in. Harlots, murderers, yes. Maleficarum, oh no…"

"Your comments betray your ignorance, Alistair." Leliana defended the institution that had taken her in despite her past. "The Chantry accepts all, regardless of what they've done."

Alistair knew it was not him who was ignorant in this particular matter. "Well, it seems you're familiar with a whole other Chantry, because the one I know wouldn't hesitate to shove a sword of mercy right through her heart."

"I feel inclined to agree with Alistair," Elissa said. These were the people that were responsible for this entire mess. A lot of innocent people died because of their actions.

"I just want my life. Please…" the mage begged.

Elissa understood the woman's anger. "Fighting for what you believe in is commendable, but the ends do not always justify the means. You have made it nothing but worse for mages in the future. I will not kill you, but I also will not help you escape. Get out of my sight."

"Thank you. The Maker will surely turn his eyes on you for your mercy."

* * *

The small group methodically worked their way through each room on every floor, fighting blood mages, admonitions and lesser demons as they came across them. Each fight was harder than the last, the demons appearing to grow in strength the further they made their way up the tower.

They found another survivor as well, a mage named Godwin, hiding out very quietly in a cupboard. Since no one could exit the tower yet, he wisely decided to go back to quietly hiding in order to feel safe. He seems a little on the nervous side, which Elissa could not really fault him for.

They found First Enchanter Irving's office and look around quietly catching their breath. Wynne commented that she half expected to see Irving there waiting for them. They found some useful potions and a book Elissa thought Morrigan might be interested in. She could not read it, as the writing was encrypted, but a note attached to the inside cover said _'Flemeth'._

"I was hoping to find more survivors than this," Elissa said sadly.

Leliana was ever the optimist. "There are many parts of the Tower have been blocked off, that we have not been able to search," she smiled at Elissa and Wynne with confidence. "No doubt survivors have barricaded themselves in similarly to what Wynne had. We may find others yet."

* * *

The next floor was the beginning of the Templar Quarters. They had to kill several rooms of possessed Templar's, who attacked the group on sight. It did not matter if the demon in the room controlling them was taken care of first, unfortunately these men were beyond redemption, as Greagoir had indicated they would be.

In one of the officer's quarters, they came across a lone Templar; held enthralled by a desire demon. It was pretending to be his wife, his family, and his children; preying on the deepest desires that were denied to the secular man.

"Everything is just as you wanted my knight," the demon crooned into his ear. "Our love and our family is more than you hoped for."

"What in Andraste's name is going on here?" Alistair exclaimed in disgust.

"Do you hear something love?" the spellbound Templar asked the demon.

The scantily clothed desire demon rubbed herself against the elder Templar. "It is nothing, my darling," it kissed his cheek. "Just the door. I will get it. The children have finished supper," she crooned into his ear. "Tuck them into bed while I see who it is."

With the man suitably distracted, the demon turned its black eyed gaze to those that had entered the room. "You are intruding upon a loving, intimate moment, and I dislike disruption."

Elissa felt ill watching the scene before her. "There's nothing loving or intimate going on here," she stated.

The demon tilted its head sideways and contemplated the young woman in front of it. "I have given him what he always wanted. Where is the harm in that?"

"His happiness is an illusion, a cruel lie," she blurted.

"All emotion is intangible," the demon countered. "You cannot see it, cannot grasp it."

Wynne spoke up. "But it is normally caused by something real. Real events, real people. What you've done to him is… is abhorrent."

The demon smiled at the group. "I saw his loneliness and longing for a family that loved him."

Leliana shuddered and stated quietly. "She is feeding off his innermost desires and taking away his will. This… this is unholy."

The demon continued to speak in a wheedling tone trying to turn them to its point of view. "No one else would have known his heart. He did not know it himself. I fulfill his dreams… I grant him all his desires. Is he my slave, or am I his? We are partners, I give him what no one else can, and through him, I experience what it is to be mortal. Our thoughts and spirits are melded. If one perishes, so does the other."

The demon continued. "Though much of my strength is spent maintaining this link, I am his wife, and his children; he will defend me to the death if need be. I want nothing from you. I have what I need. All I ask is that you leave us alone."

The scene in front of Elissa made her sick. It was so sad to see the Templar in this manner, yet another group of people who were denied love and family. The demon had seen that hole in the man's life and preyed on the his deepest desire in order to control him. It was a cruel and sick thing to do to a person. "This is evil. It cannot be allowed to continue."

"Then you leave me no choice." The demon calmly turned to the bewitched Templar. "Help! There are bandits at the door! They are going to murder the children!"

The Templar roared and sprang into action. "They will have to get through me first."

The demon also raised the decomposing remains of other dead Templars that lay on the floor surrounding them. Battling the Templars was difficult. Each was a highly trained warrior, now with the rage of a minor demon fueling their strength. Wynne was unable to help for most of the battle, as the Templars kept interrupting her spells and draining her mana. By the time the three of them with Draco had killed them off, Wynne had nothing else left to give.

They rested briefly, allowing the mage to at least get her wind back before the small group walked gingerly across the hall.

There was the body of a mage lying on the floor, "Niall.." Wynne said quietly. The was a demon standing between them and the dead man.

"Oh look. Visitors. I'd entertain you but..." the demon smiled and shrugged slowly. "Too much effort involved."

The demon floated slowly towards the group. "Wouldn't you like to just lay down and forget about all this? Leave it all behind."

Alistair shook his head trying to clear the drowsiness and sleep taking over his mind. "Can't... keep eyes open. Someone... pinch... me."

Leliana covered her ears with her hands. "I'll not listen to your lies, demon. You have no... power over me..."

The demon spoke hypnotically. "Why do you fight? You deserve more... you deserve a rest. The world will go on without you…."

* * *

_**Author's Note: **The first time I heard the bon-bon story in the game I actually laughed out loud - I could picture it so perfectly. Alistair to me would be more scared of fighting an entire tower of abominations than Elissa would. This templar training would also come in extremely handy during this entire adventure through the tower. Like everyone though, I HATED the Fade. Downloaded that mod pretty quick I tell you. That's the next chapter, completely rewritten, entirely AU and coming up next..._

_Thank you again, so much, for the reviews, feedback, favourites and follows. I much prefer my version of what's coming up next than what the game gave us.. ;)_


	12. Chapter 11 - Love and Marriage

**Chapter 11 - Love and Marriage**

Elissa was dancing. The room was spinning brightly around her, the lights swirled by until she felt dizzy. She smiled involuntarily. She could hear music playing and people talking around her. She heard a deep laugh directly in her ear, and looked up into her husband's smiling face. He swooped forward and kissed her, capturing her mouth enthusiastically, which resulted in many cheers erupting from those around them.

They stopped dancing, out of breath and heard the sound of a knives banging loudly against metal tankards and wine glasses. "I call a toast!" Teryn Bryce Cousland yelled above the din. There were more cheers before the crowd fell silent.

"Alistair. You have been an unofficial part of our family since you moved to Highever ten years ago. Now Eleanor and I are very happy to welcome you officially to our family as our Elissa's husband." Bryce smiled and walked towards the young man, hand outstretched. "Welcome son," he hugged Alistair and slapped him on the back.

"You don't mind I cut in and dance with my daughter now do you?" Teryn Cousland asked the newest member of their family. Alistair laughed and stepped back, more than willing to allow the Teryn to dance with his daughter.

As her father took her in his arms and they began to dance, Elissa could not stop the tears that sprung quickly to her eyes. "Father_…" s_he choked.

Her father looked down at her, tears in his own eyes. "It is normal to feel like this today my darling girl, it **_is _**your wedding day you know. You're allowed to be a little emotional Pup." He kissed her forehead. "I can't believe my little girl is starting a family of her own." He sighed, tears welling in his own eyes.

Alistair had moved to Highever at the age of ten. Eamon had wanted to ship the boy to the chantry at Isolde's insistence during one of their annual visits; but Bryce petitioned the king and offered a home to the boy he knew as Maric's son. He was still not recognized as an heir to the throne, but that did not mean he had to live in poverty, or without a proper education and training.

The Couslands had offered to make him a squire at Highever as an alternate to shipping him to the Chantry and Maric had agreed. Elissa was ecstatic when her friend had come to live with them, and her parents had been delighted at the blossoming relationship between their daughter and the young man as the years had progressed. To them it did not matter he was not in line for the throne itself. He was a good man, still a Theirin in their eyes, and he loved their daughter unconditionally. They had thought she might end up choosing Roderick, another fine knight in their service but the bond between Alistair and their daughter had always been obvious.

During a break from the dancing, Fergus gave Alistair some husbandly advice that had the couple turning red. He and Oriana were expecting their second child. Fergus was bumped from behind and spilt his wine on Oriana. Her brother apologized profusely to his wife, and she frowned crossly at her husband scolding him.

As the drink spread across Oriana's stomach, the sight made Elissa dizzy. The room seemed to be spinning as she looked at her sister-in-law. The stain looked like a wound bleeding out. Elissa shook her head trying to clear the image. The smile quickly returned to her face as she felt a familiar arm grab her waist. She felt a light kiss on her cheek.

Elissa turned her face up and smiled at Alistair and they danced off together once again, the strange feeling quickly forgotten. He kissed her softly, which did not go unnoticed by Fergus and the men who started banging their goblets on the table and jeering once more. The couple looked up at her brother's table, laughed and then kissed again as was the tradition. Both were delighted that all their friends and family had made the trip to Highever for their wedding.

Alistair's sister Goldana was there with her five children. All the youngsters behaved admirably during the official ceremonies and speeches. Now they were running around playing with Oren and the other children now the dancing had started.

Their good friend and bard, Leliana was there with her partner Marajoline. She was singing at their wedding at their personal request. Wynne was in attendance, representing the Circle of Magi along with her son, and their Templar escort, her husband Selwyn.

Elissa was dressed in a gorgeous handcrafted wedding dress, the delicate lace accenting the soft lines of her cleavage. Her hair curled and spiraled down around her; diamonds glittered at her throat; and a new giant diamond ring adorned her hand. .

She twisted the ring on her finger, the facets caught the light in a strange manner. Elissa could see the reflections of people around her, but they were deformed and misshapen. Her heart skipped a beat and started beating faster as she looked around her for a moment in panic.

Alistair was standing with Rory, his friend slapped him heartily on the shoulder welcoming him to marriage. Roderick himself had married a girl from the village just the month prior. He then followed his welcome with a swig of ale from his cup. Alistair however could not tear his eyes from the woman in white who was dancing with her brother. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

Had it been anyone but Fergus, Alistair might have been jealous. The dress she wore was alluring, but Elissa was beautiful even in her grungy armor. In her wedding dress, she was a goddess. However no matter how he tried, he just could not get his gaze away from the corseted top, accentuating her tiny waist and pushing her breasts up so they looked they were going to fall out at any moment.

Castle Highever was decorated to the nines for the couple's wedding. The official ceremony was held in the Highever Chantry that afternoon – allowing the chance for the villagers to crowd into the back and watch their Lady Elissa marry Prince Alistair. The couple then with friends and family hosted a ball in Highever's Main Hall. The Teryn also threw a banquet in Highever village itself, which everyone was allowed to attend. It was a village wide evening of festivities and celebration.

Alistair's eyes caught Elissa's across the room and made his heart catch in his throat. He excused himself from Rory and wondered over to his wife, telling rather than asking Fergus he that was cutting in. Fergus laughed, but stepped back. He led her over towards the balcony doorway, grabbed her hand, then darted outside before anyone could really notice.

They stole a quick moment alone on the outside balcony; Alistair pulled her close kissing her neck causing her to shiver in delight. "Do you have any idea what that dress is doing to me woman?" He growled into her neck.

Elissa smiled slyly to herself and leant into man who was now her husband. She stood on her toes and nibbled on the bottom of his earlobe. "I know exactly what it does to you my love, which is precisely why I chose it." She kissed him once and with that, she left him standing there and went back into the hall.

Alistair had to wait a moment in the cool air before he was decent enough to walk in after her. By mutual agreement, they had been saving themselves for their wedding night. After several years of stolen kisses, and sneaking into the stable hayloft, both of them were extremely eager for their wedding night to actually begin.

Alistair wanted to pick up his wife and run to out of the hall to their chambers where they could be alone for hours with only each other. Even though he got along famously with Bryce and Eleanor, he thinks bodily dragging their only daughter out of the hall so he could have his way with her might be a little off putting for them so he determinedly maintained his control.

No matter how hard he tried, his thoughts kept going back to what they would be doing very soon. Especially each time he looked at her. It seemed he just couldn't drag his eyes anywhere else.

After a few more dances with the various dignities at the wedding, Alistair cornered his wife for another dance. As they moved together slowly to the music Alistair leant his forehead against Elissa's. "Have we put on enough of a show now that we can **_please_** leave?"

Elissa laughed, the sound was delightful to his ears. She flushed in anticipation and nodded her agreement. "I think we would be safe to leave now. Let's make our way toward that side entrance," she nodded to the closest door with her head.

They made their way over towards that part of the room before they stopped near the seats beside that entrance. Without looking, Elissa grabbed his hand and tugged him through the doorway. She immediately pulled him in to an alcove just around the corner and hid them behind a curtain.

Some people were walking past. He held his breath trying not to laugh. Elissa whispered in his ear to be quiet, her warm breath sending shivers down his spine. He grabbed her hips and pulled her closer to him; his loins felt like they were on fire. Elissa proceeded to increase his desire to even greater heights by delicately nibbling his ear as she ran her hands over his body.

Alistair started to groan, unable to keep quiet any longer.

When the people had turned the corner, he swooped her into his arms and ran for their rooms. "Swooping is bad Alistair remember?" She giggled playfully as she lightly kissed his neck. They laughed as they made their escape. Her arms wrapped around his neck as he navigated the corridors. When they arrived at the door to their suite, he put her down on her feet for a moment so he could unlock the door.

That accomplished, he kicked it open then picked her up again, carrying her over the threshold and kissing her in grand style as he did so.

The fireplace was already crackling brightly. Two glasses and a bottle of wine were waiting for them on a table nearby along with a platter of meat, cheese, bread and fruit.

Alistair kicked the door closed behind them, and locked it with a flick of his wrist. He carried her over to the foot of the bed in front of the fireplace before letting her feet fall to the floor. He pulled her close into him, loving the feel of her body against his. He was certain their disappearance had not gone unnoticed. He did not care. They were finally alone. _Married and alone…._ He grinned to himself.

Elissa shuddered in delight as Alistair's hands slid down to her waist and grabbed her hips pulling her in towards him. She could feel his excitement as he rained kisses down her neck. She was leaning back now exposing her throat to him, loving how it felt. He pushed the small straps off her shoulder, trailing his fingers over her unmarred skin.

They were both trembling with desire, having reached this stage often before, in their relationship, but having gone no further in the past.

"Too much clothing." he growled, as he starts undoing all the laces, buttons and bows that were running up the back of his wife's dress. _His wife… _Alistair thought to himself and could not stop the wide dimpled grin that crossed his face. He kissed her neck as he stood behind her, feeling her skin rise in reaction to the touch. He finally managed to get the dress to fall away from her shoulders, down over her hips.

He was standing behind Elissa with his arms around her, kissing her neck. One hand was pulling her hips back against him, and the other running up her side to cup her breast.

She moaned softly in the back of her throat, and twisted in his arms to face him. She complained now he was over dressed, and grabbed his shirt from his pants, and pulled it over his head, not bothering to undo any of the buttons. She could not help but feel his manhood straining through his pants. She paused, as they had never gone this far before, and she reveled in the fact that she was doing this with Alistair. She did not only love him with all her heart, but he was her best friend and closest confidant.

_Everything is absolutely perfect,_ Elissa thought, sighing to herself.

Alistair pulled her dress down further and she stepped out of it. She now stood there before him finally, in tiny elegant wisps of lace that did not even really serve as functional small clothes, but oh Maker, she looked almost edible.

Elissa fumbled with the laces on the front of Alistair's pants, but eventually managed to get them undone, and pulled them down... Raining kisses down his hard chest, her hand running through the hair there, and kissing her way slowly down to his navel as she did so. He kicked them off as he pulled her up and crushed her nearly naked body against his. They were both in their small clothes only now; he lifted her and cupped his hands under her buttocks, she wrapped her legs around his waist, and he carried her to the bed as their kisses grew in urgency.

The day had been everything they had been waiting for.

* * *

Wynne meanwhile, had come to the conclusion that something was indeed very wrong. She looked lovingly at the man that was dancing in her arms. His name was Selwyn. He was a Templar at the Circle many years ago when she was a young woman. They had fallen in love.

Wynne also knew he was dead. She knew this because the Fade Spirit that protected her told her so.

It talked through Selwyn's mouth, but Wynne knew it was not Selwyn. "This is just a dream Wynne. The Sloth demon has control of this part of the Fade. You need to wake up," he looked at her lovingly. "You need to wake them all up."

"I miss you…" Wynne whispered softly.

The Templar kissed her cheek. "I miss you also my love. We will be together again on the other side, but not this day." He stepped back from her, smiling at her sadly. "This is not real and you need to go." Wynne nodded and closed her eyes. The world around her seemed contracted out and back in. When her eyes open again, she could still see the dream but now could also see the cracks of reality trying to break through.

It no longer had her under its control, and Selwyn was gone.

Now she needed to convince the other three that this was all a dream, to get them out of here. Wynne scanned the room. Alistair and Elissa were separated, dancing with friends and relatives. It would be best to get them together. Leliana was seated at one of the tables pushed to the side of the room, taking a break from singing. Wynne decided to approach the red haired bard first.

Leliana was talking to a slightly older, dark haired Orlesian woman. They were sitting together closely holding hands. The bard leant over and kissed her lovingly on the cheek. Wynne approached the two women.

Leliana stood as Wynne approached. She always enjoyed the old mage's company. She reminded her so much of Lady Cecile. "Marjorlaine! Come, please met my good friend, Wynne, a mage of the Ferelden Circle."

Wynne smiled at Leliana. She needed to get the young bard away from the demon that stood with her. "What a wonderful wedding!" She smiled agreeably at them both. "Would you do me the honor of a dance Leli?" Convinced they were both still enthralled the demon Marjorlaine nodded and kissed the young woman on the cheek.

The elder mage was taller than Leliana, and they moved gracefully together to the music. "Leliana?" She asked. "Why did you move to Ferelden?"

"I am here to sing for my friend's wedding." Leliana smiled happily at her.

Wynne shook her head. "No Leliana." She looked at her seriously. "Before you met Alistair and Elissa. Why did you **_originally_** come to Ferelden?"

Leliana frowned and suddenly Marjorlaine was there asking to cut in and take her beloved back. The young bard shook her head, pushed back, and stared at the mage. Something was not right.

_Marjorlaine had betrayed her! _Her eyes went wide as the memory came rushing back, and she looked at Wynne in shock. The fake Marjorlaine disappeared and the Leliana's dress was replaced with her light leather armor. She gasped in shock. "She was a d.. d.."

Wynne nodded. "Yes she was a demon."

She gave a sad sigh. For a moment she had been blissfully ignorant and happily living in the past. There was no use worrying about it now. Leliana looked at Wynne. "Where are the young married couple?" She asked scanning the room.

They needed to get Alistair and Elissa to wake up next. Only then they would be able to confront the demon that was keeping them trapped in this dream. They looked around, but the two had already disappeared from the hall. It would make sense that the demon would try to separate them from the ones that had already regained their consciousness.

Leliana gave a little giggle despite the situation. She looked at Wynne. "You **_do_** know where they have run off to... what they're doing don't you? Should we wait?" She grinned mischievously.

Wynne frowned. "Don't be ridiculous Leliana. Do you really think they want their first time together to be a dream controlled by demons, not even real?"

Leliana thought. _Why not, everything would be perfect in a dream would it not?_ However, she ran along down the hallway behind Wynne anyway.

* * *

Alistair lowered his wife to the bed and then lay down beside her. He ran his finger up her stomach, causing her to twitch. Then he leaned over and said, "I love you Elissa Cousland Theirin," he kissed her and moved his body over hers.

"I love you too, my husband," she breathed once she was able. The feel of him lying on top of her was driving her senses wild. The ache in her loins had turned into fire. Her skin was aflame with sensation; no matter where he touched, it fueled the flames even further. Shivers of delight ran down her spine at every caress.

She was still wearing her breast band, which was impossible to take off lying down. She sat up and undid it for him, revealing her breasts to him for the first time. Alistair said a silent thanks to the Maker and started kissing her, running his hand lightly over nipples. She was well endowed for such a small framed woman. He had been imagining what they had looked like for many years now. It was often one of the fantasies playing through his head as he had vented his own frustrations in private.

Elissa began rubbing Alistair through his small clothes, for which she was rewarded with him getting even harder than she thought possible. She kissed the small indentation in his neck that always made him shiver, and then whispered softly in his ear. "I want you Alistair."

Alistair did not think he could possibly desire anything more in his entire life, his entire being longed for the woman wrapped in his arms. His loins ached with a burning need to bury himself deep inside her.

Suddenly there was a loud pounding on their bedroom door. Alistair groaned and started kissing the soft spot of flesh behind her ear. "Nooo... ignore it. They will go away." They try to ignore whomever it was, but the person was adamant. The door had been barred; they would not get in unless one of them got up to open it.

The knocking was relentless. There was no point in continuing what they were doing, the mood had been ruined until they could get the person to leave. Then they could continue on, uninterrupted.

Alistair and Elissa both frowned and stopped what they were doing, "The castle better be under sodding attack. Maker's flaming sword..." he swore as he grabbed a towel and tied it around his waist. Elissa froze for a moment, feeling an awful sense of déjà vu forming in the pit of her stomach at his words. She shook the feeling off, sat up and wrapped herself in their bed-sheet frowning.

Alistair unlocked the door and was surprised when Wynne walked straight into the room with Leliana following closely along behind.

"Is this some strange, new wedding tradition that we're unaware of?" He asked them, his voice dripping with sarcasm. Leliana cast an appreciative glance at Alistair's body despite the fact that she knew this was just a dream. He was a lot more confident of himself here, and Maker knows did he ever have a some nice muscles hiding under all that heavy armor he normally wore.

They were both naked from what Leliana could see. Pupils dilated, both of them flushed and breathing heavily_. Oh, yes_. She thought to herself smiling. _I wonder if we will all remember this when we wake up?_

Leliana focused on the conversation occurring before her. Wynne was talking to the young couple. "Look, all I am asking you both to do is remember how you both actually got to the wedding today. Just indulge an old foolish woman would you?" Wynne pleaded smiling.

Alistair sat back down the bed and pointedly put his arm around Elissa. "Look this is a pointless conversation on our wedding night. Can you please just leave?"

Wynne opens her mouth to argue but Elissa interrupted. " Alistair, if it will get rid of them sooner, let's just do it so we can get back to business." She winked and kissed him on the cheek.

Alistair laughed and kissed her back. "For you, my love. Anything."

Leliana felt bad for forcing them to wake up from this. They were so _happy_.

Elissa stood up holding the bed sheet tightly around her and walked over to pour a glass of wine. She frowned slightly as she tried to recall getting ready with her mother and friends for the ceremony today... _I can't actually remember that. Surely... This is odd…_

The room suddenly started spinning around her, and she sat down on a seat near the fireplace in order to stop herself falling. "We had something, important to do," she recalled looking over at her husband.

Alistair was frowning also, "I remember we were at the Circle, and then it all gets kind of fuzzy."

As soon as Alistair mentioned the Circle, everything suddenly elongated before her like in a strange dream. She both felt and heard a loud crack inside her head. She looked down at her arms, seeing her armor reforming around her body as she watched. Elissa jumped to her feet in shock and horror as her blades appeared in both hands.

This had all been a dream. Her parents, her family, her marriage. _Oh dear Maker… Alistair…. It had seemed so real._ _So real._ She stared desperately at Alistair who was now fully clothed and back in his armor standing next to Wynne and Leliana. His eyes that met hers were still deep with desire and longing, but now confusion and shock marred his features as well.

Then everything around them shifted once more and they were all in a different location entirely. Elissa looked around quickly as her companions materialized around her.

"What do we have here? A rebellious minion? An escaped slave?" The demon laughed, it's loud voice seemed to boom all around them. . "My, my... but you do have some gall. But playtime is over. You all have to go back now."

Leliana spoke. "You tried to bewitch us and subdue us. You fear us, don't you?"

"You will not hold us demon." Wynne added. "We found each other in this place and you cannot stand against us."

"If you go back quietly, I'll do better this time. I'll make you much happier," the demon promised, guile dripping from his voice.

"I'll get my happiness from the real world thank you very much," Elissa said flatly. Her ears still burned from the images of Alistair's hard body that flashed through her mind. She could still feel his fingers raking deliciously across her skin, her body still burned for his touch.

"I could make it more like the real world, if that's what you want. I could keep you happy indefinitely. Do you want that?"

"We'll make our own happiness thank you!" She replied again defiantly.

"Can't you think about someone other than yourself?" The sloth demon replied with sarcasm. "I'm hurt, so very, very hurt."

Elissa reached over her back and drew both her daggers from their sheaths. She had always loved the weight of them in her hands. "Now, you die," she said solemnly. She was scared at how easily this creature had manipulated her mind. She would never allow it to happen again.

The sloth demon holding them captive was high ranking in the demon hierarchy and a lot stronger than others they had fought so far. Just when they thought they had it defeated, it shape-shifted into a different demonic being, drawing on the lyrium veins around itself to boost its strength.

Without Wynne's healing they would not have survived the encounter, however Alistair laid the killing blow with a large shout as he stood over the demon's body. His eyes automatically searched for Elissa as soon as he stopped fighting to ensure she was uninjured. His eyes met hers briefly, she blushed and frantically looked away.

They awoke just moments later from the Fade lying on the stone floor of the room they had previously entered. The demon now lay dead next to the body of the mage they knew now was Niall. Wynne took the Litany of Adala from his body before they continued forward.

Elissa was unsure what to think about her dream. She thought the dream was hers and Alistair was upset that she dragged him into a dream of marriage with her.

Alistair began avoiding her for the same reasons. He thought that she was avoiding him because it was his dream and she did not think of him in that manner. Meanwhile, he was having a hard time getting the image of her lying naked next to him out of his mind.

Even if it had not been real, he could feel the touch of her skin and remembered what it had felt like to hold her against him. He could not recall ever feeling so utterly happy and complete as he had not moments ago in the Fade when he had thought Elissa was now his wife. Now he felt more lost and alone than ever.

He walked in front for two reasons, first and foremost to dispel magic and protect the group. He was also extremely relieved they had outfitted him in Templar armor when they arrived. The tunic and heavy armor were effective in hiding his arousal around Elissa. He had never felt so 'ungentlemanly' in his entire life. He was glad when they finally had something else to fight to provide him with enough of a distraction to take his mind off the images flying through his mind.

The distraction was in the form of an abomination working to convert three tranquil mages into evil shades. One man converted before their eyes as they entered through the door. The site would haunt Elissa's dreams for months.

The group managed to kill the abomination and the undead it raised to assist it. They only managed to save one of the Tranquills, the other two falling to the evil spell before the demon could be stopped.

They found their first Templar survivor when they arrived on the next floor. Here they came across a man that was still alive but caged within some sort of magical barrier. He looked at them with panic written on his face. "This trick again? I know what you are. It won't work. I will stay strong."

Wynne looked at the imprisoned Templar sadly. "The boy is exhausted. And this cage… I've never seen anything like it."

The mage spoke to the man directly now. "Rest easy, help is here."

His face twisted with a horrible agony. "Enough visions. If anything in you is human... kill me now and stop this game."

Leliana looked at the man sadly. "He's delirious. He's been tortured… and has probably been denied food and water. I can tell," she approached the barrier with her water outstretched. "Here, I have a skin of…"

"Don't touch me!" The Templar screamed at Leliana in horror. "Stay away!" He fell to one knee and grasped his hands together in prayer, he rocked back and forth. "Filthy blood mages… getting in my head… I will not break… I'd rather die."

Elissa shook her head and spoke quietly. "You're not going to die, not if I can help it."

"Silence!" He yelled at them. "I'll not listen to anything you say. Now be gone!" The young Templar stood up and look around him in confusion. "Still here? But that's always worked before. I close my eyes, but you are still here when I open them," his voice filled with panic.

Alistair spoke reassuringly. "We're real, and we're here to help you. What's your name?" He seemed to finally get through.

"Don't blame me for being cautious. The voices… the images… so real… My name is Cullen. Did Greagoir send you? How… how did you get here?" He stammered.

"We killed everything in our way." Elissa said matter-of-factly. "Now it is Uldred's turn."

"Good… kill Uldred. Kill them all for what they've done. They caged us like animals… looked for ways to break us. I'm the only one left… They turned some into… monsters. And… there was nothing I could do." His handsome face turned into an evil snarl. "To think I once felt pity for the Circle. Now I'd like nothing more than to wipe their taint off the face of Thedas."

"Not all mages are evil," Elissa countered.

Cullen shook his head wildly. "Only mages have that much power at their fingertips. Only mages are so susceptible to the infernal whisperings of the demons."

"This is a discussion for another time." Wynne interrupted frustrated. "Irving and the other mages who fought Uldred. Where are they?" The mage turned to Elissa. "We must hurry. They are in grave danger, I am sure of it."

Cullen's head snapped up. "You can't save them. You don't know what they've become."

"We can't just kill them all," Elissa protested.

"They've been surrounded b-by blood mages whose wicked fingers snake into your mind and corrupt your thoughts." He was raving now.

Alistair studied him thoughtfully. "His hatred of mages is so intense... the memory of his friends' deaths is still fresh in his mind."

"You have to end it, now, before it's too late," Cullen begged them.

Elissa shook her head in refusal. "We must try to save everyone who can possibly be saved."

"Are you really saving anyone by taking this risk? To ensure this horror is ended… to guarantee that no abominations or blood mages live, you must kill everyone up there." Cullen's eyes pleaded with hers to see sense.

"I cannot decide on that before seeing what's going on." Elissa said flatly. She heard Wynne sigh in relief behind her.

Cullen looked at her angrily. "That is your choice to make, but I beg you to consider what I have to say. You cannot tell maleficarum by sight. Just one could influence the mind of a king, of a grand cleric."

"I've made my decision," Elissa stated flatly.

"Maker turn his gaze on you. I hope your compassion hasn't doomed us all." The young Templar returned to his knees and resumed his prayers to the Maker.

* * *

The final floor of the Tower was the Harrowing Chamber. This was where apprentice mages were taken and had demons placed inside them. Those that could resist, became full mages. Those that could not were killed by the Templars witnessing the harrowing.

A mage that Elissa assumed was Uldred, stood in front of another. Two abominations held the captive mage up by his shoulders. Uldred's cruel hand grasped the man's chin, forcing the man's gaze into his own demon-possessed eyes. "Do you accept the gift that I offer?" Uldred demanded. The mage weakly nodded his head in submission as the abominations holding him dropped him heavily to the floor.

Uldred and the two abominations with him stood back and stared and the man before them. They blasted him with wave after wave of magic until he transformed into an abomination before their eyes.

Uldred turned to group that had just arrived. "Ah... look what we have here. An intruder. I bid you welcome. Care to join in our... revels?"

"I take it your Uldred," Elissa framed it as a statement rather than a question..

"Oh. Very observant," the mage responded sarcastically. "I'm quite impressed you're still alive. Unfortunately, that must mean you killed my servants. Ah, well, they are probably better off dying in the services of their betters than living with the terrible responsibility of independence."

"You're turning these people into abominations!" She exploded, temper finally getting the better of her.

"And freeing them in the process!" Uldred countered. "A mage is but the larval form of something greater. Your Chantry vilifies us, call us abominations, when we have truly reached our full potential! Look at them. The Chantry has them brainwashed. They deny themselves the pleasure of becoming something glorious."

Wynne looked at the scene around her in horror. "You're mad! There's nothing glorious about what you've become, Uldred!"

"Uldred?" The mage laughed. "He is gone. I am Uldred and yet not Uldred. I am more than he was. I could give you this gift Wynne. You and all mages. It would be so much easier if you would just accept it."

"Never!" Wynne spat out.

"But some people can be so stubborn," he sighed as if she had not spoken at all.

"Of course they are. You're trying to destroy their lives!" Elissa protested.

Uldred shrugged. "Resistance! Everywhere I go resistance! How very inconsiderate." He smiled cunningly and looked over to a group of mages still seated on the floor. "I even have the first enchanter on my side, don't I… Irving?"

Wynne took a step forward. "What have you done to him?" she demanded.

A head turned toward them. "Stop him…" Irving croaked out. "he… is building an army. He will… destroy the Templars and…"

Uldred looked at the first enchanter with surprise. "You're a sly little fox, Irving, telling on me like that. And here I thought he was starting to turn."

"N-never." Irving said with as much force as he could muster.

"That's enough out of you, Irving." Uldred said. He turned back toward Elissa. "He'll serve me, eventually. As will you…'

"No, I won't. I would rather die," Elissa responded.

Uldred was sizing her up now. "Your raw potential with the strength of a demon behind it, would be unstoppable. I can do that, I can give you power and a new life."

"I cannot let you do that," she declared.

Uldred laughed at her snidely "I don't think your opinion matters. That is what I've decided, and that is what will be done. Fight if you must. It will just make my victory all the sweeter."

Elissa's lip curled up in a snarl in reaction. "You're welcome to try."

Wynne whispered to Elissa. "Don't forget the Litany. It will thwart Uldred's attempts to control the mages and win this fight for us." Elissa slipped the scroll into Wynne's hand. The mage nodded and held onto it tightly; her job in this battle would be healing and ensuring Uldred could not use his mind domination on any of the weaker, defenseless mages that still lived.

There was a flash of light and Uldred was no longer there, in his pace was a giant demon, larger than anything they had come across yet. He had been taken over by a Pride demon, one of the higher in the hierarchy of demons.

Uldred was assisted by three other abominations. Elissa focused on Uldred, while the other three took out the others. She was only just able to keep out of his reach, distracting him just enough so that he did not notice his helpers had perished.

The demon was the size of an ogre, so the size did not overwhelm her. The creature was hideous. Sharp spines stuck out of his elbows, is eyes glowed red, and horns protruded from his deformed skull. Cruel caws swiped and reached for Elissa. She ducked and he missed her with his first swipe, but she missed his tail that spun right after it. She flew back several feet and landed hard on the stone floor.

Elissa lay there, winded unable to catch her breath as she felt Uldred's large demon-clawed hands wrap around her waist and lift her into the air. She had dropped her daggers when she had flown backwards. Now she was in his vice-like grip, wincing as he tightened his grip and squeezed her. She beat uselessly on his hands trying to get him to release her.

She heard Alistair scream her name from below her just before she passed out.

Elissa awoke, lying on the floor with her head in Leliana's lap and Alistair pouring a healing potion down her throat. Wynne was reciting the Litany of Adala to stop Uldred attempting to convert the other mages in the room. The arm that had held Elissa now hung uselessly at his side.

Wynne was able to protect three of the mages but another turned into an abomination before their eyes.

Elissa struggled to her feet. Alistair's hand was on her arm helping her up, she pulled back suddenly at the shock his touch sent through her. A hurt look crossed his face briefly before he turned back to the business at hand.

Elissa touched her ribs lightly. Nothing seemed to be broken, just bruised. She surveyed the room and located her weapons. _Simple enough… _she ran at the beast… _just between his legs here… around the back… _She picked up her two daggers. _Welcome back to Momma babies. _A smile crossed her face.

Uldred was slow in reacting, and his one arm had a huge gash where Alistair's sword had the tendon. She ran at the back of the demon, jumped up onto its back and using the spines there, climbed her way up to its neck. She plunged one of her daggers into his eye as hard as she could.

The best roared and threw its good arm into the air. It managed to get a hold of her arm and it ripped her off its back, flinging her across the room like a rag doll. She hit the wall and slid to the floor. Unconscious once more.

* * *

When Elissa woke this time, everything was quiet. Her arm was bound against her chest and the pain in her shoulder reminded her of the arrow wounds she received at Ostagar. She struggled to sit up, a pair of soft hands helped her.

"Shhh.. Mon Cherie. Your shoulder was dislocated," Leliana helped her friend sit up.

Her stomach rolled as intense pain shot through her body as she forced herself to stand up. She leant on Leliana in relief. "Please, help me find my daggers…" her eyes searched automatically for Alistair. He was helping Wynne with the surviving mages.

"Maker. I'm too old for this," the First Enchanter groaned.

"Irving! Are you all right?" Wynne was helping the First Enchanter to his feet. She drank a lyrium potion to replenish her mana before sending waves of healing magic into her friend.

"I've…" he sighed heavily, "been better. But I am thankful to be alive. I suppose that is your doing, isn't it Wynne?"

Wynne nodded. "I wasn't alone. I had help."

Irving turned to Elissa and Alistair. "The Circle owes all of you a debt we will never be able to repay." He turned to leave and gestured the others to follow. "Come, the Templars await. We shall let them know that the tower is once again ours."

Elissa smiled tiredly at the elderly mage. "Very well, lead on." She leant heavily on Leliana. A dislocated shoulder, though fixed took a few extra days for the muscles to fully heal and repair.

"I'll need you to guide me down the stairs..." he asked Alistair. "Ah, curse whoever insisted the Circle be housed in a tower," the old mage grumbled.

* * *

The descent back down through the tower, was a lot easier than travelling in the other direction had been. Of course, the Wardens with their friends help had successfully killed all demons and abominations that had stood in their way.

They arrived back in the Apprentices Quarters; where the apprentices and children had been left. There they found even more survivors had gathered. Leliana had been correct, some mages had been alive and barricaded themselves into areas that no one had been able to get to. Everyone was relieved to find that the First Enchanter was alive and those leading the rebellion dead.

They arrive at the large, giant iron doors that had been barred behind them. Irving banged his staff against the iron three times then asked for Greagoir. The doorway glowed bright blue, confirming the mage's identity.

"Irving. Maker's breath, I did not expect to see you alive," Greagoir exclaimed, opening the great iron doors himself.

The First Enchanter nodded. "It is over, Greagoir. Uldred… is dead."

A Templar stepped forward and interrupted their conversation. It was Cullen, the Templar that had been tortured and caged. "Uldred tortured these mages, hoping to break their wills and turn them into abominations. We don't know how many of them have turned."

Irving looked at the young Templar in shock. "What? Don't be ridiculous."

Cullen's face twisted in fear and panic. "Of course he'll say that! He might be a blood mage! Don't you know what they did? I won't let this happen again!"

Greagoir frowned at the Templar standing before him. "I am the knight-commander here, not you," he reminded the Templar.

Irving nodded his agreement. "We will rebuild. The circle will go on, and we will learn from this tragedy, and be strengthened by it."

Greagoir sighed in relief. "We have won back the tower. I will accept Irving's assurance that all is well."

Cullen spoke up yet once more. "But they may have demons within them, lying dormant… lying in wait!"

"Enough!" snapped Greagoir. "I have already made my decision." He turned to Elissa. "Thank you. You have proven yourself a friend of both the Circle, and the Templars."

"And what of the darkspawn?" reminded Elissa. "We require aid."

"I promised you aid, but with the Circle restored, my duty is to watch the mages. They are free to help you, however. Speak to Irving. For now, I will have to oversee a sweep of the tower. There may be some survivors and we should do our best to tend to them. Please, excuse me. And Irving... it's good to have you back."

Irving smiled at the Knight Commander. "Ah, I'm sure we'll be at each other's throats again in no time." Irving turned to the group that had rescued him. "Here we are, the tower in disarray, the Circle nearly annihilated… though it could have been much, much worse. I am glad you arrived when you did. It's almost as though the Maker Himself sent you."

"The Blight drove me to seek aid," Elissa confessed truthfully.

"The least we can do is help you against the darkspawn. I would hate to survive this only to be overcome by the Blight." Irving nodded his agreement.

"So I have your word?" Elissa asked.

"You have my word, as first enchanter. The Circle will join the Grey Wardens in the fight."

Wynne stepped forward. "Irving, I have a request. I seek leave to follow the Grey Wardens."

Irving frowned. "Wynne… we need you here. The Circle needs you."

Wynne smiled at the First Enchanter, who was also a good friend. "I appreciate the sentiment, Irving, but the Circle will do fine without me. The Circle has you. This woman is brave and good, and capable of great things. If she will accept my help, I will help her accomplish her goals."

Elissa was embarrassed by the high praise from the senior mage. "I would be honored to have you join us, Wynne."

Irving smiled. "You were never one to stay in the tower when there was adventure to be had elsewhere."

Wynne shrugged but agreed. "Why stay when I can be of service elsewhere?"

Irving nodded. "Then I give you leave to follow the Grey Wardens, but know that you always have a place here. There is much to be done here, and I must go. You must forgive me for not being a proper host."

"Sorry First Enchanter, but one more request. Can the Circle go to Redcliffe to save a possessed child?" Elissa asked.

"The child is possessed? But… killing the demon would mean killing the… Unless you intend to enter the Fade? Yes… yes, it can be done with a group of mages… I shall gather what mages I can and we shall leave promptly. A life is at stake."

The First Enchanter and his mages would not be ready to leave until morning. However, Elissa and her friends did not want to spend the night in the Tower. Instead, they got Carroll to row over and return them to Lake Calenhad docks. There they spent the night in the comfort of the Spoiled Princess and wait for Irving and Wynne there.

An entire day had passed while they had fought their way through the Tower. The three of them ate in tired silence before retiring for the night. Carroll had delivered a letter from Greagoir to the owner of the inn and all accommodations and services was paid for by for the group by the Templars. The inn was quiet enough that they each were able to have their own rooms.

Alistair and Elissa both remembered everything that had transpired between them in the Fade very clearly. They were not even able to look each other or engage in any conversation while they ate. From their friend's point of view, it was actually getting somewhat amusing to watch. Leliana was already composing a ballad in the back of her mind about the two Wardens, humming the tune softly under her breath as they ate.

Both of them were so inexperienced; both of them were scared of losing someone. Both afraid of rejection, both scared of what they felt, and the responsibilities that weighed upon them. Leliana shook her head to herself. If anything, these two should be loving and supporting one another. Leliana had made up her mind. She would do what she could to help them.

Elissa ate quickly and excused herself with the excuse of being tired. She did not know how in Andraste's name they were going to sort this mess between them out. Right now though, a hot bath and a good night's sleep was the only thought she was willing to entertain.

* * *

Elissa walked next to Leliana the next morning as they started out once more towards Redcliffe. Alistair walked with Draco a fair distance in front of them, the mages trailed slightly behind. As she stared at Alistair's back, the memory of what he looked like without any clothing came rushing back very vividly.

Her mind wandered, her face flushed, and she was not paying attention to where she was walking. As a result, she tripped over a small root that stuck out slightly from the ground and flew forward face first in the dirt. Leliana started to giggle beside her as she helped her friend to her feet.

Elissa shot her an embarrassed look and blushed but did not speak nor deny the reason Leliana had begun laughing. She just started laughing along with her. Soon the two were bent over, tears streaming down their faces. The others gave them strange looks but kept walking.

Leliana had caught her glance and interpreted the longing and desire she had seen in Elissa's gaze correctly. Sweet, innocent young Elissa had looked like she wanted to jump the young Templar's bones.

The two young women were walking together companionably as they now bought up the rear. Elissa genuinely liked Leliana. She knew that the young sister was hiding a lot about her life before the Chantry, but she knew that the woman would tell her in her own time. She was not surprised by the next question though, she had figured that after the Fade, someone was bound to ask. Better Leliana than Wynne or Maker forbid, Alistair!

"Did you want to talk about what happened?" The young Chantry sister asked her. She did not have to go into details what about. What had happened in the Fade had been hanging over the them all from the moment they awoke.

Elissa was about to say no, when the overpowering need to finally talk to someone about some of her problems at least, overtook her. "Oh Leli.. what am I going to do?" She asked. But she did not wait for Leliana to answer her. All the chaotic thoughts that had been flowing around in her head just came pouring out in one continuous stream. "Who's dream was that anyway? Mine or his? All of us?"

Elissa's face twisted in fear. "Is love supposed to make you this scared?" She stopped walking and stared at Leliana desperately. "I've never been in love before," she confessed. "Is this only because I've lost everything? Am I reaching out for him because he's a small part of home?"

Tears now swam in Elissa's eyes and she made sure her back was to the rest of the group. "The feelings are too big… it's too much, too soon. I've never done anything like this Leli. I was saving myself for the man I married... so... I have never... Does the fact I want to with Alistair mean I love him or what? I know what happened in the Fade was not real and it was just a dream, but how I felt was real. I cannot get him out of my head, and I haven't been able to for a while now. I'm so scared. I've never felt these things before."

Elissa was looking at Leliana with something close to panic now she could hardly breathe. Leliana grabbed her by the arm and continued to walk slowly behind the rest of the group so they would not draw attention to themselves. She made sure their pace was measured and relaxed. She smiled and Elissa. "First of all my friend. Just breathe in and out." She threaded their elbows together and she patted Elissa's arm as they walked. "You need to calm down." They walked together for a moment while Elissa gathered her composure.

Once Leliana felt Elissa was calm and would be able to hear her, she began to speak. "The sorrow and grief from your ordeal at home, is beyond compare." Elissa nodded her agreement as her friend continued. "In order to mend such a thoroughly broken heart, a love just as big would be needed for healing it, no?" She smiled at Elissa now and stopped walking. "All you need is the courage to try."

Elissa felt a tear run down her face. "That's what really scares me Leli. I've lost everything I ever loved. If I admit he's...if I admit I care and I lose him too." She wiped the tear away and shook her head. "I don't know if I could survive it."

Leliana put an arm around her friend. "I know you have your vengeance and your duty that keeps you going each day. But think of the good things we are trying to save from the Blight in our world. You need something other than hate and revenge to live for."

Elissa started to interrupt but Leliana shushed her and continued. "This does not mean you have to forget what Howe did, nor does it change the fact you want to carve the name Cousland into his skin. Just remember there are so many good things we fight for as well. We fight so families; love and happiness can survive the Blight. So we can have goodness in our lives again."

"I'll leave you alone with one last thought then I drop the subject" Leliana started walking forward once more. "He loves you, that is more than obvious. Do you have the courage to return that love?

Elissa was scared, her heart was terrified of risking itself. She would not even dare risk believing that her brother may still be alive. She could not risk any more pain. She knew she would break. She would crack and nothing would be able to fix her or make things whole again. It was easier to just stay numb for now.

* * *

Travelling with Irving and the rest of the mages took a lot longer than it had when it was just the three of them. Several of the mages were older, and travel was slowed in order to accommodate them. Elissa welcomed the distraction of having extra people in camp. It made it easier to avoid Alistair. Not that he seemed overly eager to engage her in conversation either.

If took five days of travel to return to Redcliffe. Those that stayed behind had begun to worry about why the Wardens were taking so long. They were now three days overdue. The relief on Teagan and Isolde's faces was obvious when the group finally entered Redcliffe's main hall.

'We have bought lyrium and begun preparations for the ritual." The First Enchanter told the Arlessa. "We can start anytime.' He turned to Wynne. "It will likely engage you in dialog and tempt you with an offer. Avoid it. Making deals with demons never turns out well."

Wynne nodded. "Let's do this now and get it over with."

Alistair sighed in relief as he sank into a chair. "I'm glad we decided to take this route. This is really the best option."

Elissa did not sit down, nor wait to see what happened. She felt that she had done her part and the boy's fate was now in the hands of the mages. She walked out of the main hall and retreated to the room that had been put aside for her use last time she was here. She closed the door behind her, and locked the room with relief.

There was little she could do to help with this part, and she would use the excuse she was catching up on sleep. Though she was tired, she knew sleep was not going to come easily. She was more desperate for the time alone.

* * *

Leliana sat on the settee next to Alistair and thought it simpler to get straight to the point. "So Alistair. In the Fade, what were you two up to before we came in?"

All though she already knew very well from her conversations with Elissa exactly what they had been up to. The two had thought they were on their wedding night. It did not take a genius to add two and two together.

Leliana watched as Alistair went red, and his gaze went automatically to the door Elissa had walked out of earlier. She felt touched by the look of hopelessness on the man's face. She placed her hand on her friend's arm and led him to an area outside where they could talk privately.

"What are you going to do about your problem here Alistair?" She asked him.

Alistair grinned wryly. "Which one?" He joked.

"Your being completely in love with our fearless leader," she said frankly.

Alistair did not blush or deny it this time, there was no use. He simply sighed. "I have no clue Leliana."

Leliana smiled at the man who was so close to her in age, but so far apart in experience where it came to the matters of the heart. "Oh Alistair. She loves you. Very much so. But she struggles to admit it even to herself. She fights constantly with guilt at being alive when her family is not. She blames herself for not protecting them. She does not believe she deserves to be happy."

She waited for a moment for the young man to take that information in. He nodded his head in understanding before she continued. "She is also very afraid, no? Where she has already lost every person that was dear to her. She is scared to admit that she loves you, when there is a good chance you may die also." Leliana paused before she softly added. "She thinks that would destroy her."

Alistair sat down on the stone staircase that lead down to the courtyard, amazed at what their friend had just told him. "I feel like an idiot around her Leliana." He admitted. "I don't know what to do."

"Just be yourself, and help her see there is still joy to be had in life. Remember that she is just as inexperienced as you are. You always made her smile; make her smile again. Show her love is worth fighting for. It has to be. Otherwise why are we even here?" The woman asked.

Alistair leant over and kissed Leliana on the cheek catching her by surprise. "Thank you," he grinned, his dimples flashing deeply. "You've been a great help."

* * *

Elissa had now given up entirely on trying to sleep. Despite spending some time unwinding in a hot bath first, it eluded her completely. Her shoulder still ached even though Wynne had healed her entirely the next morning. The muscle had still been damaged and it would bother her for a while.

She could not stop thinking about what was happening with Connor; what happened with Alistair, and having been controlled by a demon through her dreams, her mind was moving too fast to allow sleep to take her. It was almost as if her mind was remembering being controlled and was revolting against sleep as result.

She dressed back into breeches and shirt, and went back to Connor's bedroom, where the ritual was taking place. Wynne was already waking up. She had obviously been successful as Connor had woken up moments before, asking for something to eat. Isolde was crying and fussing over him, which the boy did not understand.

Teagan rubbed his tired eyes, he looked like he had not slept in weeks. "So it is over," he sighed in relief. "Connor seems like his old self. He does not seem to remember anything, which is a blessing. I suppose we will need to send him to the Circle of Magi's tower for... training, once the war is over. It's so odd to think of the boy as a mage, of all things."

Isolde turned to Alistair who had stayed with them while the ritual was performed. "I owe you my deepest thanks. I had nearly… I can scarcely believe Connor is the boy he once was."

Teagan turned now to Elissa. "There I still the matter of Jowan. His poisoning Eamon began this whole mess, yet he lives. I must decide what becomes of him. We will hold him for Eamon to decide his fate. If he doesn't recover Jowan's fate is sealed. What do you think?"

Elissa nodded her agreement.

"Very well. I shall have the mage imprisoned again, for now. But our task is not done yet. Whatever the demon did to my brother, it seems to have spared his life… but he remains comatose. We cannot wake him."

Isolde nodded resolutely. "The Urn! The Urn of Sacred Ashes will save Eamon!"

"The Urn is a legend. It might never be found," Elissa argued.

Teagan nodded slowly. "That is a possibility, but there is a reason it's still an option. I am simply not grasping at straws."

Isolde walked over closer to Elissa. "My husband funded the research of a scholar in Denerim, a Brother Genitivi. He has been studying the inscriptions on Andraste's Birth Rock and felt close to discovering the Urn's location. When Eamon fell ill I sent the knights to speak to Genitivi. I hoped that he finally discovered the location of the Urn of Sacred Ashes itself. They were unable to locate Genitivi. In desperation, I sent more knights in search of the brother or some clue of the Urn's location."

Elissa nodded. "Brother Genitivi? The one that wrote 'Travels of a Chantry Scholar'?" Perhaps this was not as insane task as she had originally thought. "Then we will have to seek out this Urn."

"Perhaps you could seek out the brother's home in Denerim and see if any clues remain on his whereabouts," Teagan suggested. "It is the only place to begin the search, I think."

The Bann excused himself. "I must go start rebuilding Redcliffe's armies and recalling her knights. I wish you luck," he saluted them. "May the Maker go with you."

Elissa noticed Morrigan standing off quietly to one side of the room. The mage had said nothing during the entire exchange yet had been one of the major reasons they had been successful so far. She approached the young woman. "Morrigan, will you come with me to my room for a moment? There is something I wish to discuss."

Morrigan simply nodded and followed Elissa out of the main hall. Alistair silently watched them go.

Once in her room, Elissa grabbed her backpack and rummaged through looking for two items she found in the tower with the young mage in mind. She found what she was looking for and handed the first one to Morrigan. "These are for you."

"What have you got there?" The witch asked. "A mirror? You could not know it, but I possessed something very similar long ago. I stole such a mirror from a village, and Flemeth was enraged at my carelessness. She destroyed it… much to my dismay."

Morrigan turned it over in her hands. "It is incredible that you found one so like it. I am uncertain what to say. You must wish something in return, certainly."

Elissa smiled at the mage. "Don't be ridiculous Morrigan. I need nothing in return. It's a gift. My way of saying that you for all you have done to help so far, I really appreciate it."

Morrigan frowned. "You say that as if I should be accustomed to such a thing. I have… never received a gift, not one which did not come at a price. I suppose I should say thank you. It is… most thoughtful, truly."

Elissa reached into her bag for the second item. The black bound book that she had discovered in the First Enchanter's office.

Morrigan took the book from Elissa with a look of fascination on her face. "What?" she asked incredulously. "You found Flemeth's grimoire?" The mage looked at Elissa amazed. "Ever since we heard of the condition of the mage's tower, I had wondered if it might be recoverable, but I had yet to speak of it to you. How fortunate that you found it on your own. You have my thanks. I will begin study of the tome immediately."

"What do you hope to find in it?" Elissa asked curiously. The entire thing was written in some kind of cipher. She had understood nothing when she had quickly scanned the pages.

"Secrets. My mother has many of them, and this tome represents the one time that they were able to get away from her." She actually smiled at Elissa now. "I do not intend to squander this opportunity to learn more than Flemeth wished me to know. This should be…. Interesting."

The witch then excused herself and left. Morrigan was thoughtful after the Grey Warden gave the grimoire off to her. She had never encountered anyone like Elissa before. The woman often did things for people without expecting anything in return.

Morrigan had thought on many occasions that it was a stupid thing to do, until Elissa had given her Flemeth's grimoire. Now she found herself in the odd position where she wanted to do something nice for Elissa in return.

* * *

_**Author's Note: **Like most people that play DA Origins, I had a big problem with the Fade. Apart from the fact it was tedious and boring... Why in the name of Thedas would Elissa's biggest desire be to visit Weisshaupt and see Duncan? I did love one author's take on here, that she was the one that truly wanted to stop the Blight.. but that is still a little stretched. To me it was obvious her dream would have her family and her love._

_Then I decided to have everyone in the same dream instead of seperate ones. That way, it would seem more realistic to those stuck there. Another thing I found very difficult to swallow, was that Wynne, who was the resident expert on the Fade, with a Fade spirit sustaining her life, could not tell she was trapped there? Please! I honestly think she should have been the one breaking them all out. As my AU intepretation involves._

_Thanks for sticking with me. I'm a sucker for a romantic tale._


	13. Chapter 12 - An Assassination Attempt

**Chapter 12 - An Assassination Attempt**

As the group began their journey along the road to Denerim, Elissa started thinking she had indeed been crazy. _Volunteering to search for a long lost fabled religious relic with everything else they need to do? What __**had**__ she been thinking? _

She had to admit to herself that there was a good chance this Urn did not even exist. She had already decided to assess the situation again, once they reached Denerim and found the location of this Brother Genitivi. From there they could still head south to the Brecilian Forest to search for the Dalish elves if need be.

Sten and Morrigan had also been relentless in their disagreement with her decision to hunt for an ancient religious relic. While waiting for everyone in the courtyard as they got ready to leave, Sten had approached her. "The Blight, how will you end it?" the Qunari towered over her demanding.

Elissa raised her eyebrow in surprise. "We have to fight the archdemon."

"Is that all?" He continued. "It is surrounded by an ocean of darkspawn. How will you reach it? If you reach it, how will you slay it?" He looked at her doubtfully. "You say you are a Grey Warden. I have heard stories of this order."

"Is that so?" Elissa challenge, she did not have time for this today.

"Great strategists and peerless warriors," Sten quoted. "That is what we hear of the Wardens. So far I am not impressed."

"I am not here to impress you Sten," she snapped at him angrily.

"Evidently not. It remains only to see what you **_are _**here for."

Alistair and Wynne were walking together along the path which would lead them towards the Denerim They had witnessed the interchange between Sten and Elissa and he watched her storm off. He wanted to go after her, to talk and see if she was alright, but things between the two of them had recently become rather strange.

He continued walking alongside Wynne when he noticed she had been giving him strange looks for the past few minutes. He wondered what was on the older woman's mind. "Why are you smiling like that? You look suspiciously like the cat that swallowed the pigeon."

"Canary," Wynne corrected.

"What?" Alistair frowned.

Wynne elaborated. "I look like the cat that swallowed the canary. As the saying goes, not pigeon."

"I once had a very large cat", Alistair stated. "But that's not my point. My point is why are you smirking?

Wynne laughed. "You were watching her," she grinned at the young man. "With great interest, I might add. In fact, I believe you were...enraptured."

Alistair started blushing against his will. "She's our leader. I look to her for guidance."

"Oh, I see." Wynne replied with a chuckle. "So what guidance did you find in those swaying hips, hmm?"

Alistair's face was flaming again. "No no no! I wasn't looking at..." he stammered not knowing how to put it into words. "you know her...hind-quarters."

Wynne raised an eyebrow. "Certainly," she smiled slowly, obviously not believing him for a moment.

Alistair became flustered as he always did when the conversation turned towards things of this nature. "I... err… gazed...glanced, in that direction, maybe, but I wasn't staring...or really seeing anything even."

"Of course you weren't," the older mage said with a chuckle.

Alistair swore he had to get his bashfulness under control someday. "I hate you," he said, not really meaning it at all. "You're a bad, bad person."

Wynne laughed, but she was worried about the young man. Elissa, being a noble, was far more experienced in these matters than what the young ex-Templar was. Wynne had grown up with Templars and knew how sheltered a lot of them actually were. She vowed to talk to Elissa the next chance she had, it would not do to have the Lady Cousland break the poor boys heart.

* * *

They were three days into the trip to the capital, Denerim. It was taking them longer than normal as they were traveling with Bhodan, Sandal and their wagons. Bhodan had agreed that stocking up again in Denerim before heading back to Orzammar was a sound plan.

Wynne managed to get Elissa alone one afternoon as they walked together, to discuss the subject of Alistair. "You're quite taken with each other, aren't you?" the mage asked the young woman.

"Alistair and me?" she asked, embarrassed that it was obvious to everyone how she felt.

The mage nodded. "It's hard not to notice the doe-eyed looks he gives you, especially when he thinks no one's watching. It's almost too sweet for my tasks, and I'm an old lady who should be making lace hearts and fuzzy blankets with animal motifs."

Elissa laughed despite herself. "You're hardly like an average old lady."

"No, I won't be making socks with pom-poms for you, but that's hardly my point," she looked closely at the young woman. "Alistair is a fine lad, skilled in battle, but quite inexperienced where it comes to affairs of the heart, I would hate to see him get hurt."

"Are you saying I might hurt Alistair?" Elissa asked incredulously.

"Not intentionally, no. But there is great potential for tragedy here. For one or both of you. You are both Grey Wardens, and he is the son of a king. You have responsibilities that supersede your personal desires."

"I am a human being with emotions, not just a Grey Warden," she argued.

Wynne's voice was serious. "Love is ultimately selfish. It demands that one be devoted to a single person, who may fully occupy one's mind and heart, to the exclusion of all else. A Grey Warden cannot afford to be selfish." She looked at the young woman probingly. "You may be forced to make choice between saving your love ad saving everyone else, and then what would you do?"

Elissa's face drained of color. "What am I supposed to do, tell Alistair to go away?"

Wynne nodded. "You may have to, to save one or both of you unnecessary anguish later on."

Elissa's heart sank into her feet as she heard Wynne's words. _Duty before everything else. _Her parents had always taught her that also. _Was Wynne right? Should she stop this before it even really started?_

Her thoughts were disrupted when a blonde woman in peasant dress suddenly came running over the hill toward them.

"Oh, thank the Maker!" The woman exclaimed breathlessly when she saw them. "We need help! Our wagon was attacked; please help us!" The woman took off running back in the direction she came from without even waiting for a reply. Elissa quickened her pace and followed closely behind. "Sten, Morrigan, stay with Bhodan!" she yelled over her shoulder.

They ran towards a scene of chaos. Wagons were overturned and the oxen that pulled them were dead. The contents strewn all over the ground. A lone man stood in front of the wagons. The woman walked up to him and nodded. Elissa looked at him more closely, he was an elf.

She glanced to the sides and took in the scene before her. Reinforcements were running up along either side of the small cliffs they were walking between. She heard a noise and jumped forward just in time to miss a tree crashing just behind them, effectively blocking their exit.

It was obviously an ambush. Elissa knew they had to be more careful in the future. If they survived this that is.

The elf reached over his shoulders and drew twin daggers from his back. He crouched down in an offensive stance. "The Grey Wardens die here!" he yelled in a strong accent she immediately recognized as Antivan.

Elissa's long daggers sat loosely within her grip. She twirled them unconsciously over and around her hands in a blur as she stepped slowly towards the elf. The rest of her group focused on the surrounding forces.

They walked slowly, circling around each other, daggers drawn. Elissa was a patient fighter, and it seems so was this elf. He lashed out quickly with one of his knives, but Elissa's was there to block it. She counter acted with a lightning fast swipe from her opposite hand, which he too, was easily able to deflect.

Each action from one of them, results in an equal and opposite reaction from the other. The fight started off slowly, but soon it was obvious both were highly skilled at fighting with dual daggers. The blows were getting harder and faster. The fight was not only just with daggers, but also arms, elbows, and legs. Each of them twisting, turning, bending or kicking trying to gain the upper advantage.

It was soon apparent that although the two of them are fighting to kill each other, they were both grinning as they did so. Each happy to find a worthy adversary to give them a challenge. Draco decided to put a stop to the fight before it could go much further though, and leapt on the thing attacking his human from a rocky ledge above.

Two hundred pounds of solid Marabi hit the elf hard, sending him over backward and hitting his head on a rock behind him. The elf was knocked out cold. Elissa grabbed her backpack and pulled out a small length of thin rope she had tucked away. She bound the elf's hands and feet. Once satisfied her knots would hold she asked Wynne to heal his injuries and wake him. She wanted some answers.

Wynne knelt beside the elf and rested her hands on his arm. She concentrated and murmured the correct spell to herself, as waves of blue washed over the injured elf.

He groaned and began to stir. "Mmm… what? I… oh." He blinked a few times trying to focus before his eyes settled on Elissa before him. "I rather thought I would wake up dead. Or not wake up at all, as the case may be. But I see you haven't killed me yet."

"I have some questions," she started.

"Ah! So I'm to be interrogated? Let me save you some time. My name is Zevran. Zev to my friends." The handsome elf flashed Elissa a dazzling smile as if daring her to call him that. "I am a member of the Antivan Crows, brought here for the sole purpose of slaying any surviving Grey Wardens. Which I have failed at, sadly."

"Who hired you to kill us?" Elissa demanded.

"A rather taciturn fellow in the capital. Loghain, I think his name was? Yes, that's it."

_And once again that fits with everything else… s_he thought. "When were you to see him next?" Elissa probed.

"I wasn't. If I succeeded I would have returned home and the Crows would have informed your Loghain of the results… if he didn't already know. If I failed, I would be dead. Or I should be, at least as far as the Crows are concerned. No need to see Loghain then. Although the chances of succeeding this point seem a bit slim, don't they?" The elf laughed. "No, I don't suppose you' find that funny, would you?"

"What are the Antivian Crows?" Elissa asked.

Leliana surprised Elissa by speaking up. "I can tell you that. They are an order of assassins out of Antiva. Very powerful, and renowned for always getting the job done… so to speak. Someone went to great expense to hire this man."

Zevran nodded. "Quite right. I'm surprised you haven't heard much of the Crows out here. Back where I come from, we're rather infamous."

"Not for being good assassins, I see." Elissa said wryly.

"Oh, fine. Is that what you Fereldans do? Mock your prisoners? Such cruelty." Zevran chuckled wryly and smiled again at her. It was almost as if he were daring her to do something.

"You came all the way from Antiva?" She continued questioning.

"Not precisely. I was in the neighborhood when the offer came. The Crows get around, you see," he explained.

"Why are you telling me all this?" Elissa knew she should not trust this elf assassin, but for some reason she did not feel threatened by him at all. Somehow, she knew he was enjoying their fight as much as she was before they were interrupted.

"Why not? I wasn't paid for silence," Zevran laughed. "Not that I offered it for sale, precisely."

"Aren't you at least loyal to your employers?" she probed further.

"Loyalty is an interesting concept," he raised an eyebrow. "If you wish, and you're done interrogating me, we can discuss it further."

Elissa crossed her arms. "I'm listening. Make it quick."

"Well, here's the thing. I failed to kill you, so my life is forfeit. That's how it works. If you don't kill me, the Crows will. Thing is, I like living. And you obviously are the sort to give the Crows pause. So let me serve you instead," the elf assassin offered.

"And what's to stop you from finishing the job later?" Elissa asked realistically, she could not believe she was actually considering this. However, for some reason she could not lay her finger on, her gut instinct told her she could trust him.

"To be completely honest, I was never given much of a choice regarding joining the Crows. They bought me on the slave market when I was a child. I think I've paid my worth back to them, plus tenfold. The only way out, however, is to sign up with someone they can't touch. Even if I did kill you now, they might kill me just on principal for failing the first time. Honestly, I'd rather take my chances with you."

"Why? What good would you be to me?"

"Because I am skilled at many things, from fighting to stealth and picking locks. I could also warn you should the Antivian Crows attempt something more… sophisticated… now that my attempts have failed." He looked up and down Elissa's figure admirably. "I could also stand around and look pretty, if you prefer. Warm your bed? Fend off unwanted suitors? No?" His titled accent trailed off, obviously expressing interest in Elissa in a sexual manner.

"Is this before or after you stab me in the back?" Elissa asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Tsk. These things you say, they must rive the men back home simply **_wild!_**" Zevran grinned. "So what shall it be? I'll even shine armor. You won't find a better deal, I promise."

Elissa chewed her lip thoughtfully. "Can I expect the same amount of loyalty from you?" she stated frankly.

Alistair's head almost snapped sideways. _She was not actually considering this, was she?_ He noticed the way she was chewing on her bottom lip. _Ohh.. Andraste's flaming girdle, she was… I'll never sleep again._

Zevran managed to look offended. "I happen to be a very loyal person. Up until the point where someone expects me to die for failing," he grinned up at her. "That's not a fault, really is it? I mean, unless you're the sort who would do the same thing. In which case I… don't come very well recommended, I suppose."

Elissa had already decided earlier. She nodded at the elf. "Very well. I accept your offer."

Five heads turned in unison to look at their leader as if she had gone completely insane.

Alistair was the first to voice his concerns as he continued to look at her in shock. "What?! You're taking the assassin with us now? Does that really seem like a good idea?"

Elissa looked at Alistair and tried to convey her unspoken confidence in her glance. "Don't worry about it. We could use him," she smiled up at him.

Alistair's heart skipped a beat and his resolve melted under her gaze. He could sense Elissa's confidence flowing from her. She knew what she was doing, or at least she believed she did. He could also sense that she wanted him to trust her. He frowned but did not argue. "Hmmm. All right. I see your point. Still, if there was a sign we were desperate, I think it just knocked on the door and said hello."

Leliana smiled and helped the assassin to his feet. "Welcome Zevran. Having an Antivan Crow join us sounds like a fine plan."

Zevran leered at Leliana. "Oh? You are another companion-to-be, then? I wasn't aware such loveliness existed amongst adventurers, surely," he grinned flirtatiously.

"Or maybe not," Leliana said dropping his hand abruptly and walking away.

Zevran turned to Elissa, he bowed his head and banged his fist against his chest in salute. "I hereby pledge my oath of loyalty to you, until such a time as you choose to release me from it. I am your man, without reservation... this I swear."

* * *

That night when they setup camp, Alistair decided he was not going to let Zevran out of his sight. He thought Elissa was crazy to have the assassin that tried to kill them join their mission. But he would never tell her that to her face.

It also did not make Alistair any happier that Elissa was spending her evening sitting next to the rakish elf talking to him. Zevran was an insane flirt, and his brashness with Elissa was driving Alistair to distraction.

"So seriously. Why did you want join us Zevran?" Elissa was asking.

"Well, now, I imagine that's a very fair question. Being an assassin, after all, is a living at least as far as such things go. I was simply never given the opportunity to choose another way. So if that choice presents itself, why should I not seize upon it?"

"You did not choose to join the Crows?" She asked.

"Mmm? To be truthful, I didn't even know the Crows existed when I joined them. I was but a boy of seven when I was purchased. For three sovereigns, I'm told. Which is a good price, considering I was all ribs and bone and didn't know the pommel of a dagger from the pointy end. The Crows buy all their assassins that way. Buy them young, raise them to know nothing else but murder. And if you do poorly in your training, you die."

Elissa looked at Zevran. "And that system works?" she questioned.

"Of course!" The handsome elf nodded. "You compete against your fellow assassins, and those who survive are rightfully proud of it. In Antiva, being a Crow gets you respect. It gets you wealth. It gets you women… and men, or whatever it is you might fancy." He was looking at Elissa's shapely legs now openly. "But that does mean doing what is expected of you, always. And it means being expendable. It's a cage, if a gilded cage. Pretty. But confining."

Elissa nodded. Unaware that the elf was slowly undressing her with his eyes. "That I do understand. I used to think that way when I was growing up, always being forced to do things I did not want to do."

Zevran grinned suggestively at her, "How could anyone force you to do anything you would not want to do, my beautiful flower." Elissa just laughed and brushed his comment off.

"I was born into nobility," Elissa said with a smile. "That cage is about as gilded as you could possibly find."

She continued talking. "My family were the second ranked noble house in the country, after the royal family itself. In order for me to "marry up" as some called it, I would have to marry royalty," she laughed ironically. "I had been put forth as a possible match for Cailin, and despite his protests and much to my own relief, he was matched to Anora."

"Who could blame even King Cailin for wanting one so desirable as yourself?" Zevran declared.

Alistair's heart dropped at what he overheard. He had no idea that his brother had wanted to marry Elissa, it made him feel even more undeserving of her than ever. Though why she was confiding in the elf that just tried to murder them, he did not know. Though she was really talking to anyone sitting around the fire, Zevran was just the one asking the questions.

"Nonetheless, most noble families were always playing politics, most only wanted a match in order to improve their own position. It turned me off marriage entirely, as everyone who came _courting_ was just doing it for political gain."

"Surely not all were. You are much too beautiful and independent. Some must have been hopelessly in love with you. They would have been crazy not to be."

"I did not trust their motives by then anyway. Even being born privileged, I could not do what I wanted. I was expected to marry someone I did not know and did not care for. Most noble women were treated like objects to be bartered and traded. They might not be called slaves, but to me it is very much the same thing. What else do you call it when your choices have been removed from you and you are forced to the will of another?" Elissa sighed. "A cage is a cage Zevran, no matter how richly it is decorated."

"Please my flower. Call me Zev."

* * *

The next morning as they set out, Alistair fell into step next to the elf assassin. "So let me ask you something. What are your intentions with her?"

Zevran looked at the young man in surprise. "You speak of her as if she is not present. She is just right over there, you know..."

"Don't dodge the question," Alistair folded his arms and stared at the elf. "I'm serious."

"Mmm?" Zevran raised an eyebrow. "Do I detect a bit of jealousy there? Feeling territorial, are we?"

Alistair frowned but did not give in to the elf's teasing. "I am just asking what your intentions are. You did just try to kill us all, remember?"

Zevran nodded. "And now I owe her a blood debt, as she has spared my life," he smiled at the Templar slyly. "It has brought us... closer together."

"Is that a smirk?" Alistair demanded. "Are you smirking at me?"

"I assure you, Ser, that I am not smirking," Zevran's face was perfectly deadpan now, though his accent was most definitely mocking. "No smirking here, no."

"Well, just... watch yourself, then. I'll be keeping an eye on you." He strode off to cool his temper. Yes, he was jealous that Elissa would rather spend time with the elf that tried to kill her, than him; but he would never admit it.

He found himself now walking quietly next to Leliana at the rear of the group. During a break of Leliana's incessant chatter, he asked. "So... you're female, Leliana, right?"

Leliana looked at him in shock. "I am?" she asked in fake wonder. "That's news. When did that happen?"

He sighed apologetically but continued. "I just wanted some advice. What should I do if... if I think a woman is special and…"

She smiled and interrupted. "You want to woo her?" she laughed. "Here's a good tip: you shouldn't question her about her female-ness."

Alistair laughed. "All right, yes. Good point."

Leliana was curious. "Why do you ask?" She continued seriously. "Are you afraid things will not proceed naturally?"

Her friend's laugh was tinged in despair. "Why would they? Especially when I do things like ask women if they're female."

"It adds to your charm, Alistair. You are a little awkward sometimes. It is endearing."

"I'm awkward? Great, just what a man wants to hear," Alistair looked crestfallen now. "So I should be awkward? Didn't you just say **_not_** to do things like that?"

"Just be yourself. You do know how to do that, don't you? Leliana questioned.

Alistair sighed more confused now than ever. "All right, forget I asked."

Leliana stopped walking and smiled reassuringly at the young man. "Alistair… she loves you… just you… just as you are. But she is scared. You love her, and you are scared. Once you finally sort that out between the two of you, trust me, the world will become much less scarier place. Someone just has to take the first step."

Elissa had sat down slightly away from the camp. She picked a spot where she could not be seen, but was within shouting distance should she be needed. She felt like being alone. Down near the water supply was a good location to clean her gear while achieving that aim.

She missed Alistair's company desperately. Despite everything that happened, he was still her best friend, and she missed talking to him. He always knew how to make her laugh. The past few days had been the loneliest she has spent since she first arrived at Ostagar with Duncan, even if she did have other people to talk to. She had not realized how much she had already come to depend on him. They needed to clear the air between them sometime soon, once and for all, but Elissa had no clue how to do that or even where to start.

She was dressed in a green tunic and brown leather pants. Sitting with a bucket and cloth, she cleaned her armor and repaired any tears she found. After that was done, she grabbed her whetstone and leather straps then began the therapeutic sharpening of her knives. She always found this to be a rather relaxing activity when she needed to think. Perhaps once she was done here she would do some stretching as well.

Elissa was trying to decide when and how to talk to Alistair about what happened between them in the Fade. Things between them had become even more strained since the tower. They had hardly spoken a word to each other since they woke up, let alone managed to look each other in the eye. Her face burned every time the image of them together kept playing through her mind.

They needed to talk, but Elissa was deathly afraid of doing so. She knew something had to be done soon though, as they would not get anywhere when the last two Grey Wardens in Ferelden were not on speaking terms with each other.

She was mulling over these considerations when the boots belonging to the object of her thoughts appeared directly in her line of sight. She had not even been able to look the man in the face since they woke from the Fade, and she found she was possessed with the same form of self-inflicted paralysis now. She did the only thing her screaming mind would allow her to. She ignored him.

Alistair stood there, determined no matter what to talk to Elissa and sort out this mess between them. Leliana's pep talk had helped him decide that he needed to approach her and fix this. But it did not make it any easier now that he stood in front of the object of his affections.

He had decided that he was going to talk to her today as soon as she announced they were setting up camp for the night. It was usually the best opportunity to get her alone for a quiet moment apart from the others. When she had set herself up away from everyone, it allowed him to be able to walk over and invade her privacy to his own advantage.

"Now that we're in camp, I want to talk about what happened... at Redcliffe." Elissa's heart started hammering rapidly before she heard Alistair complete his sentence, Elissa closed her eyes and she exhaled in relief; she had been afraid that he wanted to talk about what happened in the Fade.

"You were there. You saw what happened." Elissa said, trying to deflect the conversation without looking up.

"I just wanted to thank you," Alistair said quietly. "You went out of your way to save the Arl's family and you did it, even though it would have been easier not to. There's been so much death and destruction, it... well, it makes me feel good that at least we were able to save something, no matter how small. I owed the Arl that much."

Elissa did not think Alistair owed the Arl anything, but she did not voice that particular opinion at this time.

"If we can stop the Blight, we'll save much more," she said, keeping the conversation purely professional. She did not stop her rhythmic sharpening of her dagger, nor did she look up at him.

"You're right. Hopefully by that time there's still enough of Ferelden left to save," Alistair stood uncomfortably in the silence that followed before he continued speaking again. Elissa was obviously uncomfortable about things. Maker knows she was not making this easy on him.

Elissa herself was very aware of the man standing before her, but her own insecurities made it impossible for her to sense how nervous he was also. Otherwise, she would have felt it flowing from him in waves. She could not however, as her own nerves had overtaken those senses now entirely.

Alistair swallowed self-consciously and spoke quickly before he lost his nerve completely. This really was not going well at all. "So all this time we've been together, you know the tragedy, the brushes with death, the constant battles with the whole Blight looming over us… will you miss it once it's over?" He blurted.

_Will you miss me?_ He added silently to himself.

He could never stop talking when he was nervous, so like everything else, he turned the statement into a joke and just kept on rambling. "There'll be no more running for our lives. No more darkspawn... ohh and my favorite, no more camping in the middle of nowhere sleeping on the cold hard ground."

"There will always be battles to fight," Elissa replied, still without looking up. She had stopped what she had been doing however. If he was not mistaken, he thought he also saw her hand tremble slightly.

"Yeeesssss," Alistair agreed slowly, staring at her, slightly encouraged by her reaction. "But that doesn't necessarily mean we'll be fighting them together." He was blushing again and the statement hung in the air between the two of them.

Elissa was now paralyzed, unable to move. She noticed that her hands were visibly shaking on their own accord. For some reason as much as she stared at them willing, them to do so, they just would not stop. Her heart had started beating even faster if that was all possible, but she still could not bring herself to look at the man standing before her. It was just too hard.

She felt a shock of both surprise and electricity as he reached down, took her hands in his and pulled her to her feet. He cupped her chin with one hand and forced her eyes up to look at him. Alistair's heart was hammering so loudly in his chest, he swore the entire camp could hear it even at the distance they were.

"I know this might sound strange, considering our situation, but I've come to care for you." His amber eyes now looked directly into hers as he took a deep breath working up his courage to continue. "A great deal."

Elissa felt her heart was going to hammer out of her chest with both shock and nerves. _He cares for me?! Oh Maker….… _

He started talking faster and his words started to run together. "I think maybe it's because we already knew each other, and we've been through so much together lately, I don't know," she continued to stare at him in shock, saying nothing. Alistair was thinking this maybe this had been a bad idea, and her lack of response was confirming that dread. "Or maybe I am just imagining it. Maybe I'm fooling myself," his voice trailed off.

He stared at her with his heart in his eyes. She could feel his hand slightly tremble as it held hers. "Am I? Fooling myself? Or do you think you might ever… feel the same about me?" There it was, right out there. He was in to it up over his helmet now and there was no going back.

Elissa could feel the heat rising in her face as Alistair held her hand and confessed his feelings for her. She swore her knees were knocking together. She could hardly breathe as she looked into the same golden eyes she had dreamt of since she was a young girl. "I… I think I already do," she confessed, her heart shining in her eyes.

Relief and an immeasurable joy washed over Alistair as he slipped his arm around her, pulling her tightly towards him. She felt soft and smelt like soap. "So I fooled you did I?" He chuckled deep in his chest and his normal humor that had been gone since they woke up in the tower fell immediately back in place. "Good to know," and he lowered his mouth to hers.

When she kissed Alistair in Redcliffe that first time she had been drinking and was very upset, so in her distraction she had not actually felt the full impact. The Fade, while it may have seemed real, was still in actuality just a dream. So nothing had prepared her the feelings that being kissed by Alistair now awoke in her.

His lips were soft, and hot, and delicious all in one. Her heart raced madly as she wound both her arms around his neck and melted into him. She would have most likely fallen if he did not have both his arms wrapped around her. They pulled each other closer, opening their mouths slightly, tongues melding in a jolt of desire. The heat and longing they felt for each other began to mix with an avalanche of other deeper emotions.

They both reveled in their new shared feelings, and then after a minute, Alistair pulled back and Elissa rested the side of her head against his chest. They were both shaking and breathing heavily. She could hear his heart thumping rapidly through the simple linen shirt he wore. He kissed the top of her head and whispered hoarsely into her ear. "That wasn't too soon was it?"

Blue eyes smiled into golden ones. She felt shy but heady from the intense feelings he awoke within her. Elissa's previous bad mood had disappeared like sunshine cutting through fog. "I don't know," she said slyly raising an eyebrow and one side of her mouth rising in a cheeky grin. "I might need some more testing to be sure."

"That I can arrange," Alistair sighed and he kissed her again.

Eventually they pulled back from one another. Alistair ran a trembling hand through his hair. "Maker's breath but you're are beautiful. I am a lucky man. Now, let's get back to what we were going lest I forget why we are here."

He stopped and looked around then back to her sheepishly. "Err actually, what **_was_** I doing?"

They looked at each other and both started laughing uncontrollably, the tension finally evaporating for good between them.

* * *

The rest of the companions were glad also that the two Wardens had finally kissed and made up. Each of them had thought they were hiding their feelings, but it was obvious to everyone what had been going on, except to them.

The looks and smiles they gave each other now when they thought no one was watching were almost sickly. Both were as inexperienced as children where it came to matters of the heart.

Leliana thought it was all terribly cute herself. She had been writing notes in a journal the entire time they had been travelling, recording the story of what was unfolding around them. There was always something so special about a first love, and she did love stories. She was convinced that this one would have a happy ending. _Otherwise why did the Maker send me?_

With the tension dissolved between the two of them, the entire mood of the camp improved. Sten caught supper that evening and had one of the largest deer Elissa had seen strung up on a spit. They would all eat well that night. Perhaps herself and Alistair would actually be able to eat their fill for a change. The two were constantly hungry, it was hard to carry enough food to sustain the two Warden's appetites.

That evening Morrigan surprised everyone by giving Elissa a bear skin that she had tanned and fashioned into a blanket. "It will get colder in the mountains and you should find the blanket very helpful."

"Thank you Morrigan. I have been cold at night," Elissa confessed. She was touched, it was the first gift anyone in the group got her. She thinks that perhaps Morrigan just might be coming around.

Alistair cursed himself, she had given all of them plenty of trinkets and other small items she found during their journey. Yet no one beside Morrigan so far had thought to give Elissa anything, including him.

He could have slapped himself. How had he missed _that?_

* * *

_**Author's Note: **Everyone's favourite elf, Zevran makes his appearance. I can never romance Zev as a human noble, she just always has too many feelings for Alistair by that time._

_I do think Zevran while he might not have a thing for our lovely Warden, he has a healthy respect for her fighting abilities as they align a lot with his. She is, in actuality,much more skilled than he was. After all, she did kick his ass and hand it to him on a platter._

_Our Morrigan is starting to find that she actually likes Elissa, even though she still thinks Alistair is a waste of space. She surprises everyone here by being more thoughtful than even Alistair by making her a gift._

_Thanks for the reviews, messages and comments. _


	14. Chapter 13 - Denerim

**Chapter 13 - Denerim**

_When anyone in Ferelden speaks of "going to the city," they inevitably mean Denerim. There is no other place in the kingdom which rivals it: Not in size, population, wealth, or importance. It is the seat of the Theirin family, the capital of Ferelden, the largest seaport, and, by ancient tradition, the meeting place of the __Landsmeet__. _

_As well, Denerim was the birthplace of __Andraste__. One of them, anyway, as several other sites claim to have been the prophet's early home, including Jader, in __Orlais__. The __Chantry__ takes no stance on which site's claim is valid, but it is well known that Andraste was Ferelden by birth. When visiting the pilgrimage site in Denerim, it is inadvisable to mention Jader at all. _

_The city rests at the foot of the Dragon's Peak, a solitary mountain scarred by ancient lava flows. During Andraste's lifetime, it reputedly filled the sky with a great column of black ash and sent burning rock raining down as far away as the Free Marches, but it is now considered extinct. Some believe it merely sleeps, and will again darken the sky with ash and fire when the last Ferelden king dies, but this is highly unlikely. _

_-From In Pursuit of Knowledge: The Travels of A Chantry Scholar, by Brother Genitivi _

* * *

The group was making their way from Redcliffe to Denerim. Elissa and Alistair were walking together at the front of the group, keeping their senses open for any darkspawn in the area. Since Lothering had fallen, several bands of the creatures were running all over the countryside.

Zevran and Wynne were walking behind them, with Leliana and Sten bringing up the rear. They learnt recently that Morrigan had shape shifting abilities. After the first ambush, she began travelling in animal form, disappearing and scouting ahead during the day until camp was setup in the evening.

The two Wardens could hear Wynne talking to the elf. "You must know that murder is wrong, I assume."

Zevran sounded surprised at the mage's question. "I'm sorry... are you speaking to me?"

"That is why you wish to leave your Crows," the older mage prodded. "A crisis of conscience."

Zevran nodded seriously. "Yes, that is exactly it," he said in his snappish accent.

Elissa could just picture the look on Wynne's face. "Joke if you wish, but I have the feeling that deep down you regret the life you have lived."

Zevran sighed over dramatically. "It's true. I regret it all." It was obvious from his tone he was not sorry in the slightest.

Wynne was aggravated. "Must you be such a child? Are you incapable of a single, serious conversation?"

"I know. I am terrible and it makes me sad," the elf paused for effect. "May I rest my head in your bosom? I wish to cry."

"You can cry well away from my bosom, I'm certain," Wynne declared.

Zevran gave the mage a sad look. "Did I tell you I was an orphan? I never knew my mother."

"Egad," she said in frustration. "I give up."

A raven landed in the middle of the road in front of Elissa. It shimmered briefly and suddenly Morrigan stood in its place. "There is a man dressed as the King's honor-guard being held a mile to the east from here. He is not that heavily guarded."

Elissa nodded. She motioned to Zevran and Wynne to accompany them. Morrigan's form shimmered again and they followed the her until they saw the bird circling over a patch of ground.

She recognized Bann Loren's guards leaving the area. Bann Loren was a minor lord well know and little loved for the fluidity of his allegiances. The soldiers had stabbed the man and left him for dead, bleeding out into the ground. Elissa recognized the man as Elric Maragaine, a member of Cailin's honor guard at Ostagar and a close confidant of the king. He had been at the strategy meeting the morning Duncan and herself had visited with Cailin.

They made their way quickly over to him. Wynne laid her hands on the man's arm, magic flowing from her fingers into him. "His wounds are too severe. I can relieve his pain and wake him up to talk, but he will not last long once I do."

Elissa nodded to Wynne, indicating to do so. The man coughed, blood foaming on the corners of his mouth. He groaned and slowly woke up. It took him a moment to be able to focus on what was happening around him. "Thank you." He stammered. "I didn't expect the Bann's men to notice my escape so quickly. I tried to hide here in the woods, but there wasn't time. And now I'm a dead man."

"What do you mean, there wasn't time?" Elissa pressed.

"You were there in Ostagar," he said sadly looking at her. "You know how things went. For me, it was either this or die in some darkspawn belly, or... or be hung as a deserter."

"You deserted?" She asked surprised.

Alistair interjected on the man's behalf. "I daresay most people think the same of you and me, if not worse."

Eric continued. "I fled the battlefield when Loghain betrayed us. I abandoned my men, and they died, and Cailin with them. He was my king, my friend." He closed his eyes as if trying to block the memories from coming to him. "Maker. All that time in Bann Loren's prison and I couldn't stop thinking about all they suffered that one dark night at Ostagar."

"It's not your fault they died," Elissa said gently.

"I know. Even had Loghain's men not turned their backs on us, the darkspawn were too many. Even Cailin, for all his bravado, knew there would be no victory at Ostagar." His eyes closed in pain and he drew a raspy breath. "The king entrusted me with the key to the royal arms chest. If anything were to happen to him, he said, it was vital I deliver it to the Wardens."

"The royal arms chest," Alistair breathed, "it's where Cailin kept his father's sword, the one he always said he'd slay the archdemon with."

"More than that," Eric continued, "there was a secret compartment where he kept documents concerning his dealings with Empress Celene and the Orlesians."

"Do you still have this key?" Elissa asked.

"The Maker has a sense of humor, doesn't he?" the wounded man laughed. "I suppose it's for the best, however. Had I kept it, it would be in Bann Loren's hand's by now."

Wynne frowned looking at him. "But you said Cailin entrusted it to you!"

"I was afraid. I thought I would lose it on the battlefield, so I stashed it in the camp. Please, it's probably still there."

"Where?" Alistair breathed.

"The key is behind a loose stone in the base of a statue. I'll draw a map so you'll know where to search," Eric held his hands out for vellum and a charcoal stick.

Alistair stood up and frowned. "You'll be taking me along won't you? Call me sentimental but I left behind some darkspawn that really deserve a sword through the middle."

Wynne nodded her agreement. "The events at Ostagar still haunt my thoughts, Warden. If that is where we are headed, I would like to accompany you."

Eric kept talking as he sketched out the area for them. "It is vital that the king's documents do not fall into the wrong hands. As for Maric's sword, it is too powerful to be pawed at by those monsters. Same for the king's other arms and armor. And… and if you happen to find Cailin's body, see it off. He was our king. He shouldn't be left to rot amidst the darkspawn's filth." The man's breathing had become more labored and he faded back into unconsciousness and crossed the Veil into the Fade quietly.

Eric may have thought he was a deserter, but he was a good man trying to his best in a bad situation. The group made a pyre to help send him on his way to the Maker.

* * *

Outside the walls of the city of Denerim, was a constant revolving marketplace. Many merchants and travelers that visited to trade in the city itself, could not necessarily afford inns. As a result, either side of the road leading into the city was full of merchant wagons, tents and makeshift camps. The Blight and attacks on villages in the south had also seen an increase of refugees arriving daily. It was here the group setup camp, on the outskirts of the mass of people that were camped in the shadow of the city.

Bhodan set up his wagons with the other traveling merchants in the area. Sten was assigned guard duty on the wagons for the first day. His sour demeanor deterring any light fingered thieves from attempting to steal the dwarf's wares.

The group was stopped at the city gates by one of the guards. "I recognize you… from Ostagar," he frowned at Elissa. "Andraste's blood, you're a Grey Warden! Duncan's apprentice. You killed my friend, and good King Cailin. I demand satisfaction Ser."

Alistair gripped the pommel of his sword, ready to attack if needed. He looked at Elissa waiting for her queue. His eyes widened in shock as he watched Elissa pull her cloak tighter around herself. She looked at the knight with a wide, vacant expression then literally battered her eyelashes at him. She flashed the knight a winning smile.

"Me?" she actually giggled cutely as she lied through her teeth. "A Grey Warden? Surely you must be joking good Ser," she looked up at him coyly. "You did not need to make up such a wild tale in order to say hello."

The man actually blushed, stammered and began to mumble his apology. "P-pardon me, my Lady. You must think I'm a fool. You really do look like…" Elissa smiled at him again, batting her lashes and rested her hand lightly on his arm. The expression on her face became even more vacant if that were at all possible. "Too much ale. Yes, too much. Excuse me my lady."

He bowed and rushed away embarrassed. As they walked away Alistair stared at her amazed. "If I did not know you..." he started laughing.

Elissa looked up at him, rested her hand on his arm and battered her lashes at him. Alistair felt his pulse start racing as he looked into her sky-blue eyes, despite the fact he knew she was just kidding.

"That's the one universal truth about men," Morrigan remarked snidely. "They are always willing to believe that women are defenseless, and attracted to them."

Once inside the city itself the group split up. Wondering around in such a large recognizable group was asking for trouble. Elissa took Alistair, Leliana and Zevran with her to look for Brother Genitivi, the others were left up to their own devices for the day.

Their first stop did not turn out to be the Brother's house however. On their way into the city they had seen a flyer posted on the stone wall:

_"Don't believe the lies! Friends of the Grey Wardens assemble. The hidden pearl holds the key to resistance. The griffons will rise again."_

It was obviously a trap, but a trap Elissa wanted to spring. Any legitimate Grey Warden supporters could fall victim to this. It would be best to put an end to it now. Zevran told them there was a brothel in Denerim named the Pearl. That is where they should begin their search.

It was Elissa's first time in a brothel and she found herself looking around curiously. She walked up to the bar tender and shoved the poster in front of him. He looked at it disgusted then pointed toward a hallway. "Second door on the left."

She knocked on the door. A muffled voice responded. "What's the password."

"The griffins will rise again?" she asked. The was a noise, but did not open. She twisted the knob and found it now unlocked. She pushed the door open and they entered the dimly lit room.

Three fully armed soldiers wearing the armor of Howe's army stood in front of them. "Another grey warden supporter," one of them commented.

"Not just a supporter Payden, that's a Grey Warden. She's the one Arl Howe is looking for," the woman said.

"Our trap landed a warden?" Howe's guard laughed. "You got one chance to surrender!"

Elissa laughed snidely. "You work for that bastard?" A wide grin split her face. "You're all dead!"

For Howe's elite they were not very good. It did not take the two Wardens and their friends to take them down with little fuss. Both Alistair and Elissa were relieved these imposters had been taken care of, they would not get to hurt anyone else in the name of Warden again.

Elissa rifled the soldier's bodies. The one called Payden had a letter from Howe:

_You show excellent initiative Payden by weeding out our enemies in such a manner. As a token of appreciation I'm increasing your bounty to 50 silvers each._

Alistair noticed after reading this Elissa was chewing thoughtfully on her lip again. He knew her well enough now to know she only did that when she was struggling with a thought. He wondered what about when she strode off and began talking to the proprietor of the establishment.

He and everyone else were completely shocked when the owner of the Pearl made a motion, then three young women lined up beside them. Elissa looked them over with a critical eye then nodding, grabbed the hand of a young woman and led her into down the hallway into a private room.

Alistair, Zevran and Leliana all turned their heads in unison, mouths literally hanging open at what their leader had just openly done.

As they left the Pearl an hour later, Elissa excused herself and Alistair from Zevran and Leliana. She instructed them to go ahead and find Brother Genitivi's house and learn everything they can. "Meet as at the Gnawed Noble Tavern after, we have a quick personal errand to run."

The two nodded and quickly disappeared around a corner. Alistair looked at Elissa curiously once they were alone. "What are we doing?" he asked her.

She smiled at him. "You're sister remember?" she prompted. "Let's go!" She did not wait for Alistair's protest, and he was forced to follow behind her or be left behind. His stomach was turning in knots the closer they got to the Alienage. He slowed down as they neared the correct address.

"That's... my sister's house. I'm almost sure of it., this is... yes, this is the right address. She could be inside. Could we... go and see?"

"Don't you want to go alone?" Elissa asked.

"No!" Alistair almost yelled and grabbed her arm, then quickly apologized. "Sorry. Do I seem a little nervous? I am. I really don't know what to expect. I'd like you to be there with me, if you're willing," he was rambling again now. "Or we could... leave, I suppose. We really don't have time to pay a visit, do we? Maybe we should just go," he frowned with worry. "Will she even know who I am? Does she even know I exist? My sister. That sounds very strange... 'sister'. 'Sissssttterrrrrr.'"

He hung his head in his hands. "Uh! Now I'm babbling. Maybe we should just go. Let's go. Let's just... go," Alistair turned as if to run off in the opposite direction.

Elissa grabbed the young man's hand before he could change his mind and literally dragged him to the door and knocked before he could say anything else.

There was no answer. The door was unlocked and slightly ajar, so she pushed it open the rest of the way and walked in.

"Err... hello?" Elissa called out.

A haggard, tired looking woman walked out of a back room. "Eh? You have linens to wash? I charge three bits on the bundle, you won't find better. And don't trust what that Natalia woman tells you either, she's foreign and she'll rob you blind."

Elissa pushed him forward. "I'm... not here to have any wash done," the young man stammered nervously. "My name's Alistair. I'm... well, this may sound sort of strange, but are you Goldana?" He started shifting nervously on his feet. "If so, I suppose I am your brother."

He continued talking as the woman in front of them looked confused. "Look, our mother... she worked as a servant in Redcliffe Castle a long time ago, before she died. Do you know about that? She..."

"**_You_**!" The woman exploded angrily. "I knew it!" Goldana started pacing the floor. "They told me you was dead! They told me the babe was dead along with mother, but I knew they was lying!"

"They told you I was dead?" Alistair said confused. "Who? Who told you that?"

"Them's at the castle! I told them the babe was the king's and they said he was dead. Gave me a coin to shut my mouth and sent me on my way! I knew it!"

"I'm sorry," apologized Alistair, for something that had not been his fault. "I... didn't know that. The babe didn't die. I'm him; I'm... your brother."

Goldana scoffed at them and her face twisted into a snarl. "For all the good it does me! You killed mother you did!" The woman's harsh face scowled at the two of them. And I've had to scrape by all this time? That coin didn't last long and when I went back they ran me off!"

Elissa had to speak up at that point. "That's hardly Alistair's fault is it?" She pointed out.

Goldana turned her angry gaze at Elissa. "And who in the Maker's name are you? Some tart, following after his riches, I expect?"

Alistair might not stand up for himself, but he was not going to stand for anyone insulting Elissa. "Hey! Don't speak to her that way! She's my friend, and a Grey Warden! Just like me."

Goldana folded her hands across her chest. "Ooh, I see. A prince and a Grey Warden too. Well, who am I to think poorly of someone so high and mighty compared to me?"

"I don't know you boy," Goldana spat out angrily. "Your royal father forced himself on my mother and took her away from me, and what do I got to show for it? Nothing. They tricked me good! I should have told everyone! I've got five mouths to feed, and unless you can help with that, I got less than no use for you."

"I... I'm sorry, I.. I don't know what to say," Alistair stammered.

Elissa breathed deeply trying to calm her anger. She wanted to punch the woman in the face. Instead she tried reasoning with her. "Goldana, Alistair came trying to find his family."

Goldana continued to be spiteful. 'Well, he found it. And what good is that to me? None, that's what, unless he can see to it that his family lives as it should."

Alistair turned to Elissa with a desperate look in his eye. "I suppose maybe I could give her some money... for my nieces and nephews? Fifteen sovereigns, maybe? Would you let me give her that?" Elissa nodded and handed Alistair their pouch of funds. The children should be taken care of, even if their mother was a shrew.

Fifteen gold pieces was not enough for Goldana though. "You, a prince, marching in here with your fancy armor and such, and this is all you got to offer? You must think I'm very stupid," she demanded.

Alistair looked even more shocked if that was even possible, fifteen sovereigns was a fortune, more than he had ever seen together. He'd hardly had a cent to his name his entire life and the money he just gave her was not even his. "No wait, I don't think that at all! I want to help, if I can..."

"You want to help! You go to whatever high-and-mighty folks you run with, and you tell them you've got nephews and nieces that aren't living as they've a right to! You do that!"

Elissa whispered to Alistair, "I think she is only after money."

"Yes, it really seems that way, doesn't it? I wasn't expecting my sister to be so..." Alistair sighed. "I'm starting to wonder why I came."

"I don't know why you came either, or what you expected to find. But it isn't here!" Goldana pointed to the door. "Now get out of my house, the both of you!"

Alistair turned and muttered. "I agree. Let's get out of here."

They leave the building and strode away quickly toward the town square, putting as much distance between them and Alistair's sister as possible.

Alistair stopped and turned to her. "Well that was... not what I expected to put it lightly. I'm sorry I gave her any money at all." He exhaled loudly. "This is the family I've been wondering about all my life? That gold-digging harridan? I can't believe it." For some reason he thought his sister would have been more accepting, more... well, more like Elissa.

Elissa put a reassuring hand on his arm as he continued talking. "I... I guess I was expecting her to accept me without question. Isn't that what family is supposed to do? I... I feel like a complete idiot."

As much as it saddened Elissa to see Alistair so upset, she thought he needed to hear the truth. "Some perhaps yes, but to be honest Alistair, most people are just out for what they can get for themselves. They have no consideration for others, and it is one of the biggest problems in our country today. It's also one of the biggest reasons I hated being at court. You learn who you truly can trust early, and even then, sometimes you are wrong." Her lip curled into a sneer thinking of Howe's betrayal of her father. "It can be a bitter tonic to swallow at times."

She continued talking and poked him in his stomach hitting his armor with a small percussive sound. "What you need to remember is that you have others right here that care for you. You don't need that," she gestured with her head back over her shoulder towards Goldana's house.

"Yes. I suppose you're right, I should," Alistair still looked miserable as if he had not really heard her. "Let's just go. I don't want to talk about this anymore. I think I'd like to be alone for a while. I'm going to head back to camp. I'll see you there later."

Elissa nodded and watched him walk away letting him go with his thoughts. She was incensed with Goldana's insensitivity and rudeness. She could understand the woman had a hard life, but Elissa could not stand people that would not at least hear someone out. Close mindedness infuriated her. If she was not Alistair's sister she would go back there and personally beat some manners into the woman.

It was not Alistair's fault, in any way, that his mother had died giving birth to him. It just reminded her again just how many people were only looking out for themselves. A lesson she had learned long ago, but one that her father and mother's recent death had bought home even harder.

Elissa turned toward the Gnawed Noble Tavern where she was to meet up with Leliana and Zevran. They had gone searching for Brother Genitivi while Elissa and Alistair had gone to Goldana's. They did not have good news report either. She ordered a glass of wine as they updated her.

Zevran spoke first. "When we arrived, we met who we thought was Weylon. He introduced himself as Brother Genitivit's assistant." He took a sip of his drink. "But it didn't take long for our beautiful friend here to catch onto several large gaping holes in his story."

Leliana nodded. "Eventually he just gave up, dropped the charade and attacked us. It wasn't much of a fight." She pulled out some documents and a book. "We found the real Weylon dead in a back room along with these."

Elissa looked at what Leliana had handed her. It was Brother Genitivi's research journal and book about dragon cults. She automatically turned to the last entry in the Brother's journal.

"Haven?" She looked up in surprise. "I've never heard of such a place."

Zevran nodded. "Neither have we. Lucky earlier on in the book there is a map of where this Haven place is located."

Elissa flicked through the book until she found the map to which Zevran referred. "Maker's holy arse," she swore. "It's on the other side of the Ferelden, past Redcliffe, where we just damn well came from." She knew their finances were not up to the trip after their donation to Goldana that afternoon.

"Alright you two. First things first. When we get back to camp, don't ask Alistair about his sister," Elissa said flatly.

Leliana frowned. "It did not go well?"

Elissa shook her head. "Complete and utter **_Bitch_**. With a capital B."

"Second, we need money for the trip," she said flatly, Goldana had pretty much bled them dry, but she would never dream of telling Alistair that. He felt bad enough at is was. "Our funds are starting to run out. Do you guys have any contacts in the city we can do… let's just say, some very quick, well-paying, perhaps not so legal jobs that the three of us could handle alone?"

Zevran nodded knowing immediately what her idea was. "I know someone who can tell us off good places to visit and relieve the some people of their goods. Would you like to visit him today?"

Elissa nodded. "I'd like to get a few jobs we could take care of this afternoon or early evening, so tomorrow we could pick up the last of the supplies and head out."

Zevran looked at Elissa now curiously. "Yes, yes, but first I must know. How did you find your _entertainment _this afternoon _Querida?"_

Elissa laughed. "I wondered how long it would be until someone asked. It was not what it seemed," she finished up her drink. "We now have eyes and ears at the Pearl, and no one questioned what I was doing."

The elf nodded, not questioning her word and looked at her with even more respect. "Good idea. I know all too well; many secrets pass through brothels."

What Elissa did not tell them is that securing the woman's services as a spy did not take the entire hour. When the whore had asked if there was anything else she could do for Elissa, she had blushed and said there was. Stammering and falling over her words, she had asked the woman to tell her how to please a man. Upon leaving the room, most would have assumed she was flushed from her recent exertions. The truth was, she was blushing from the rather frank and pointed conversation she had just had.

Zev took them to see a man named Slim Couldry. For a modest finder's fee, Slim told them of a quick grab and dash back at the Gnawed Nobel Tavern. Arl Howe's mistress was staying there; it would be a quick job relieving her of some of her ill-gotten gains she had received since the Arl had come into further power.

The job was an easy one, they netted some jewels and a nice bag of four sovereigns. With the entire process only taking over an hour, Elissa suggested they complete one more quick run before heading back to camp.

For the first time since she had met him, Elissa was glad Alistair was not with them. She was not quite sure if he would approve of what they were doing. Their operation however, was an expensive one to run. Especially with the amount of food the two Grey Wardens ate, along with outfitting them with armor, weapons, then maintenance and repairs. The three of them made their way back to where Sid was located.

"So I imagine it has been some time for you, Leliana," Zevran started.

Leliana looked at him quizzically. "Some time for me? I do not know what you mean."

Zevran smiled winning at the bard. "Some time since you last knocked boots, shall we say? You did just come from the cloistered life, no?"

Leliana rolled her eyes. "Of course it has been some time. There are more important things in life than "knocking boots," Zevran."

"Oh, I'll not argue that." The elf nodded in agreement. "I simply mean that the body has urges, urges given to us by the Maker. Yours must be... considerable. After all that time."

"That is a very personal question." Leliana said curtly.

"I mean no offense!" He rushed in to say. "I simply offer my services should you ever feel the need for... release."

Elissa snickered, Zevran really was the biggest flirt in Ferelden.

Leliana laughed, obviously used to fending off such requests. "That's very kind of you to be concerned for my wellbeing, Zevran."

Zevran grinned at the pretty redhead. "Let is never be said that I'm not here to help when the call comes."

They had reached Sid partway through their conversation, and Elissa had already begun negotiations for another target. Zevran and Leliana could both feel the changes in their friend as Slim was talking. The man left, disappearing into the shadows after giving her the necessary information.

Her muscles started tensing until it almost seemed she was standing rigid, her knuckles white as they clenched her daggers. The conversation had been about warehouse that was storing a silver shipment that was to be sent to the Teyrn's estate in Highever. The air was so thick with tension, they could cut with a knife and the two looked at their friend in concern. Elissa's expression was death itself and set in stone.

Leliana reached out to put a calming hand on her friend's arm, when suddenly Elissa flicked her wrist in the strange moment that they had seen so many times before. She disappeared entirely before them.

Zevran swore. "Elissa don't you dare! Not alone! Where are you?" He spun around his eyes searching the shadows, ears straining to hear anything.

There was no response. They did not know where this warehouse was, but they were sure Elissa knew. They were not going to find her while she determined not to be found. Leliana echoed Zevran's concern. "She's going to rush into there not thinking and get herself killed."

Leliana turned and motioned Zev to follow her. "We need to get Alistair. He will be able to find her."

Zevran frowned. He did not know how the naive young Templar would be able to find a master rogue, but he nodded. He had no alternative option to put forward. They ran out of Denerim past the guards who just stared and turned their heads watching them run past. They did not keep people in, just out – as they took down the path to the river near where they were camped.

* * *

Alistair was wearing a linen shirt and tan beeches as he normally did when they retired to camp and he was not on watch. He was sitting on a log sharpening his long sword with a whetstone. Something he found rather therapeutic when he needed to think. He had been thinking about what happened with his sister, and what Elissa had told him after. It made him reconsider his entire life, someone else had always been telling him what to do. She was right. It was time he started looking out for himself.

He had made another decision at this point also. The first thing he was going to start with was Elissa. He loved her. He had let other people decide his future for him. Now no one was doing that, he was happier than he had ever been in his entire life. He had her to thank for that, for showing and teaching him differently.

She was always encouraging, and never judgmental. Apart from Duncan, she was, and always had been, the one person who always had liked him for himself. He was looking forward to her return to camp, so he could talk to her about what he had been thinking about.

Leliana and Zevran came tearing into camp alone; it took them a moment to catch their breath but Leliana spoke first. "Alistair quick, Elissa…" she bent over and gasped a moment catching her breath. "Elissa's gone... Howe's warehouse... disappeared! By... herself!" The worry and concern was evident on her face, and echoed by the lines on the elf that was with her. Zevran was behind her, gasping for breath as Leliana forced the words out.

She said enough for Alistair to get the general idea though, he knew Elissa well enough. He sprang to his feet. "She's gone in there alone?" He started running towards the city gates, sword in hand. Alistair opened the part of his mind that allowed him to sense her. If he could feel her, he knew she was still alive.

The closer he got to Elissa the stronger the sense of her became to him. Oddly, he could feel no emotion coming from her, and he wondered for a moment whether she was blocking him. He paused momentarily once they reached the market square, closed his eyes in briefly in concentration then took off towards the south west corner of the market into a dark back alley.

Alistair continued running through alleyways, never hesitating, he knew without really knowing exactly where she was by the taint that linked them together. They came upon a wooden warehouse door that Alistair immediately charged through. Zevran had no clue how he had done it but the Templar had led them straight to Elissa, as if he had been following a beacon.

Elissa stood in the middle of the room breathing heavily. She was crouched slightly with her eyes wide and lips parted staring evilly at the door that had just been thrown open, obviously expecting more of Howe's men to come running through. The bodies of at least a dozen guards lay littered around her. Blood was everywhere and several of the bodies were missing limbs. Both she and the room around her were covered in blood. It had been a massacre, the scene that lay before them brutal.

Alistair could sense the exact moment Elissa let her guard drop as she realized who had come through the door. He could sense the change in her emotionally even before her body responded physically. Her daggers dropped to the floor with a loud clang as Alistair closed the steps between them in a few strides. He took her in his arms and she started to cry.

Zevran and Leliana quietly cleared the warehouse out of the silver and other treasures that was supposed to be shipped to Highever. It was the actual reason they were here after all.

Leliana wrapped her cloak around Elissa's shoulders. They walked back to camp, Alistair's arm around her shoulders. They need to get out of town before the guards investigated what happened and Elissa was caught. Her three friends were all rather shocked by the carnage she left in her wake. Being petite and beautiful, she just did not **_look_** that deadly. Zevran was staring at her now with something akin to worship.

They passed through the city gates once again with no incident, however Elissa seemed to be stumbling, unsure of her footing and in shock. He got them back to the camp, where everyone hovered around in concern. .

Alistair ignored them all and headed straight for Wynne's tent. The mage had already started across the camp towards them as soon as Alistair had appeared with the small woman leaning heavily against him. She performed a scan of the young woman but could find no injury to speak of. Not even as much as a scratch.

"She is uninjured Alistair. None of the blood is hers." Wynne looked at Elissa with concern. "Why don't you take her down to the river, get her out of that armor and cleaned up?"

Alistair nodded. He went to Elissa's tent to get her things.

"Don't you think you should be attending Elissa if she needs help to bathe?" Wynne asked Leliana.

Leliana shook her head. "Elissa needs to talk, and she's more likely to confide in Alistair than anyone. They have a special connection; you'd have to be blind not to notice it. She won't open up if anyone else is there."

Wynne said nothing but frowned as they watch Alistair lead the young woman away. "Don't worry Wynne." Leliana laughed. "Alistair's so innocent, that would not even occur to him."

"That's what worries me," the mage said quietly.

* * *

Alistair lead Elissa down to the river's edge; her cloak had fallen around her shoulders now. He sees she's stopped crying and just staring blankly at an unseen spot on the ground.

There was a small pool of water alongside the river where some rocks have broken off from the stream's main flow. He grabbed her soap and cleaning cloth. "Let's see about getting you cleaned up."

There was no response from her. He led her over to a boulder beside the water and sat her down. He knelt in front of her then, grabbed one of her hands in his, and with the other one gently tilted her chin and lifted her eyes to look into his.

"Did you want to talk about it?" he asked softly.

The tears welled up in Elissa's eyes again as soon as hers met his. "I killed all those men Alistair," she whispered. "In cold blood," she gulped. "I lost control; they only worked for that... that... bastard. But I slaughtered them all, even when they begged for mercy. I felt nothing; I wanted them all to die. I wanted them to suffer, like I suffer every day." She put her hands in her face and sobbed.

Alistair put his arms around the sobbing woman pulling her towards him and let her cry. He recalled the scene he had witness upon entering the warehouse. Howe's men lay dead, some of them in several… pieces.

He had no doubt that men who worked for Howe were not innocent of his wrongdoings and proceeded to tell her just that. "Elissa, while these men may not have hurt your family directly, they are hardly innocent in everything that happened. They moved against the king, which is paramount to treason, under order or not. The Pearl today proved that."

He frowned. "Though there **_is_** one thing that I am rather angry at you about. He grabbed her by her upper arms and held her out before him so he could look her directly in the eyes. "What on earth were you thinking going in there alone?! You could have got yourself killed. You had Zevran and Leliana with you; you could have taken them. Or you could have come and got me."

"I didn't think," she admitted.

"Look, I know the situation with Howe is personal. I feel the same about Loghain. But we are in this together. You are not to ever leave me behind again. Do you hear me?" He pulled her close, crushing her to him. "I could have lost you."

He sat back and started cleaning her gently with the soap and damp cloth. He wiped her skin, slowly, gently as they talked. She was going to need to actually bathe, but he was trying to calm her down enough to get her to keep opening up to him. He helped her off with her helmet, gloves, and boots. He cleaned her arms and hands, and helped with the straps on the rest of her armor so she sat there in her linen shirt and breaches. Then held her chin in his hand again and started wiping her face.

"You know, I've been thinking…" he said to her. "Back when we left Goldana's, you told me I needed to look out for myself more than I do. I'm beginning to think you were right."

Elissa was in a lot of mental anguish and it was breaking his heart to see her in this much pain. He could feel it emanating from her in waves, even if she did not want talk about it. The strength of her despair at times nearly overwhelmed him. It must be crushing her inside.

He just kept talking as if he did not notice she had not responded. "I need to stop letting everyone else make my decisions for me. I need to take a stand and think about myself for a change, or I'm never going to be happy."

Elissa had slowly been starting to relax as he talked and become more aware of what is going on around her. "About time I say Alistair," she finally replied.

He put down the cloth and smiled up at her. "Then from this point on, I'll be looking out for myself more. I should have done this a long time ago. I just wanted to thank you. Being with you is the one bright spot out of everything that's happened."

They look into each other's eyes and she grabbed his hand. "Thank you Alistair," she smiled through the tears. "You always know how to make me feel better."

She could have told him the archdemon was dead. It had the same impact to his mood. "It's the least I can do," he grinned at her.

Elissa looked down at herself and smiled wryly. "I really do need to have a bath."

Alistair stood up to leave and give her privacy. She did not let his hand go and looked up at him. "Please," she begged, tears threatening to brim over once again. "I don't want… Please don't leave me alone."

He knelt back down in front of her. "Are you sure you're alright?" He asked.

Elissa pulled Alistair close and began kissing him earnestly. He was shocked for moment at her severity and forwardness, before other feelings overwhelmed any rational thought. A groan escaped his lips as he wrapped her in his arms and pulled her close to him.

He was not in his armor, so she had unhampered access as she ran her hand down his back, around his waist, and up the hard muscles on his chest. She ran her hand under his shirt, up his bare skin, causing him to break out into gooseflesh. She pulled his hips into hers, feeling his erection straining against his pants. She found herself aching for something she could not put into words. Her loins were longing for a release only Alistair could give her.

She kissed his neck and nibbled gently on his earlobe with her teeth. Shivers of pure delight coursed through Alistair's body and a moan escaped his lips before he could stop it. His heart was racing, not only from the physical pleasure itself, but also because this was Elissa.

Somehow she had pushed him over backward, and now they were laying on the ground. Elissa sat astride Alistair, running her hand over his chest. She started to fumble with the laces on his pants. She was purely acting on instinct. Elissa was angry, upset, and desperate to feel anything else.

Alistair grabbed her hands. "No, not like this," he could sense the emotion in her taint. She was confused and in pain. He tried to calm her, and gathered her back into his arms.

Elissa's despair and anger at herself needed an outlet. Instead she lashed out at Alistair, incorrectly thinking that he was rejecting her. He could sense her closing off to him, like a wall was literally forming around her. It was almost like sensing darkspawn. An emptiness now sat where Elissa's emotions normally were. Everything had suddenly gone horribly wrong. This was not how he wanted their first time together to be. He loved Elissa and should they both live through this he wanted his future to include her. But for now, they had to make it through life one day at a time.

Elissa was embarrassed by what she saw as rejection and lashed out. Her misdirected anger was now focused towards him instead of herself. He could feel the change coming over her, she was blocking him out entirely.

"I'd like to be alone now please," she snapped.

There was no chance he would be able to get through to her in this condition. He swore in frustration at those who had left her so broken and left to get Leliana.

Elissa heard Alistair swear and leave. She closed her eyes, sensing his confusion and frustration. Then it was if a large wall came crashing down closing him off from her as he left. Alistair was very strong mentally through his Templar training, he had now closed her out completely also. She rested her head against the cool rock. The tears came before she could stop them. She sank slowly down to the ground, with her head resting on her knees. Her defenses now crumbled away as she sat alone with her grief.

As Alistair left he tried to keep his own walls up, but her agony hit him hard once her defenses finally crumbled. He knew he was just not the one who could help her at this time.

"Well, that was a disaster," he told Leliana flatly as he arrived back at camp. "You should go to her. She's still upset, and now I'm added to that list." Alistair stalked off the other side of camp into the darkness as Leliana stood looking confused before running off in the direction the man had come from.

* * *

The next day they left for Haven, travelling towards via the south road. When they were camped for the evening a day out of Lothering, Elissa announced that Alistair, Wynne, Leliana and herself would be detouring to Ostagar. They had some unfinished business to take care of down there. The rest would travel with the wagons to Redcliffe and wait for them there.

Morrigan looked at the Warden searchingly, but said nothing.

After they finished eating, Zevran approached Elissa. "I have a question, if I may."

Elissa smiled at the elf. "Sure go ahead, shoot."

"Well here is the think; I swore and oath to serve you, yes? And I understand the quest you're on and this is all very fine and well. My question pertains to what you intend to do with me once this business is over with. As a point of curiosity."

Elissa looked at the elf and smiled at the question. She understood the intent behind it. "You could go, if you wanted."

Zevran looked surprised at that. She remembered that he had never really been free ever in his life. "Could I? And what if I didn't wish to leave?"

His response surprised her. "I can always use a friend."

"Indeed?" Zevran looked surprised then thoughtful. "Hmm. I might even be glad to call myself such, come to think of it. It's good to know what my options might be."

Their conversation was interrupted by Morrigan of all people. The mage usually kept to herself. "Warden, a word in private if I may?" she requested.

Elissa nodded, stood up, and followed the mage back to her own fire. She still slept separately from the group each time they setup camp.

One alone, the hard set to the mage's shoulders slipped somewhat. "I have been studying Mother's grimoire," she started. "Do you wish to hear what I have found?"

"Certainly, what did you find?" Elissa asked curiously.

Morrigan frowned and her eyes looked actually worried. "'Tis…. Not what I expected. I had hoped for a collection of her spells, a map of the power that she commands. But this is not it."

"Yet you seem… disturbed?" Elissa read the mage's reaction correctly.

"Disturbed? Yes, perhaps that is the right word. One thing in particular within her writings disturbs me. Here in great detail, Flemeth explains the means by which she has survived for centuries."

"What she kills children and drinks their blood?" Elissa joked half-heartedly.

Morrigan was quiet. "That is closer to the truth than you might think," she said seriously and paused before she continued. "Flemeth has raised many daughters over her long lifetime. There are stories of these many Witches of the Wilds throughout Chasind legend, yet I have never seen a one and always wondered why not."

Morrigan was actually pacing now. Elissa had never seen the mage so worked up about anything. "And now I know. They are **_all _**Flemeth. When her body becomes old and wizened, she raises a daughter. And when the time is right, she takes her daughter's body for her own."

"What!?" Elissa exploded. The implications of this comment apparent to her immediately.

Morrigan continued to pace back and forth. "I will not sit about like an empty sack waiting to be filled. Flemeth must be slain and I need your help to do it," the beautiful young mage said with no trade of emotion.

Elissa sat down on the log near Morrigan's fire. "You need me to help you kill your mother?" she asked.

"The thing I must have is her true grimoire. With it I can defend against her power in the future. Everything else in her hut is yours."

Elissa sat with her head in her hands. _Kill Flemeth? The Witch of legend?_

She could not abandon her new friend to that horrible fate. "I'll help you," she heard herself saying.

"I am grateful. The sooner this can be done, the sooner it will set my mind at ease. If I am present when she is slain, I cannot be certain that she will not be able to possess my body right then. So I must remain at the camp."

"Well, we're heading for Ostagar. I'll try to take care of it then. You can keep traveling to Redcliffe with Bhodan and the others. That should be far enough away?"

* * *

_**Author's Note: **I had our heroine go a little over the edge here. I was pissed for her that Howe was shipping things in and our of Highever like he owned the place. I think Elissa would have flipped when she found out. As she did here._


	15. Chapter 14 - Return to Ostagar

**Chapter 14 - Return to Ostagar**

The group parted ways at the turn off to Lothering. Sten, Morrigan and Zevran accompanying the wagons with Bhodan and Sandal. They would go to Redcliffe village and the five of them would catch up after Ostagar.

Everything around them was dead. There was no sounds of birds or insects; nothing was growing, the landscape surrounding them was like a cold bitter desert. The grass had died, and it seemed nothing would take root. All the plants were covered with oily black markings, so it was obvious the change was not from anything natural such as a changing of season or drought.

The Blight was not just about darkspawn trying to kill men. It was a plague on the land itself. Rain just soaked the blackness further into the soil, spreading the poison even more. It took years for a countryside to recover after a Blight.

The further into the tainted land they travelled the more Elissa's mood started echoing the Blighted landscape around her. She was feeling overwhelmed with everyone's problems that kept being added onto her own. She felt that she had no one to really talk to. She had avoided Alistair for the last day as they approached Ostagar, even though she knew it really was the coward's way out.

The tension between them was entirely her fault. She felt overwhelmed, stressed and tired. Elissa was embarrassed by her behaviour at Denerim and felt rejected by his response. She did not realize he had said no because he cared, not because he did not want her.

Elissa was walking quietly with Wynne when the mage interrupted her thoughts. "Have you encountered many abominations apart from the ones in the Circle Tower?"

"Well, there was Connor..." Elissa replied.

"Ah, yes, Connor. Of course," Wynne nodded. "The first time I saw an abomination, my blood turned to ice. It was months before the nightmares stopped. It was the knowledge that I could easily become one of them that frightened me the most."

"But it is this knowledge that drives you to be cautious," Elissa pointed out.

"One slip… all it takes is one slip, and everything you are is simply gone… replaced by madness. And there is no turning back. Or at least that's what they say."

"You have doubts?"

Wynne nodded. She seemed apprehensive about something. "Of late I have begun to wonder if… if there is anyway an abomination can be… cured. Or if a mage could be so possessed and still retain their sanity. Their humanity."

Elissa was thoughtful a moment. "If one retains one's humanity, one is not really an abomination," she offered.

"Yes…" Wynne nodded slowly, thinking about what Elissa said. "it is madness and cruelty that define abominations. If those are lacking, if the mage remembers the person they truly are then… they are not an abomination. I never saw that. Thank you for showing me another way of looking at it."

Wynne walked along for a few moments in silence. "The day you came to the circle. I saved Petra from a demon in the tower, but I did not survive that encounter," the mage confessed.

"You're looking pretty good for a dead person then Wynne," Elissa joked, thinking there must be more to the story.

"No, I'm not undead," Wynne smiled and laughed. "If I were a possessed, walking corpse and could still think, I'd kill myself." She took a deep breath and continued with her story. "It took everything I had to defeat it, and when I was done I no longer had the strength to keep my heart beating. I remember my life ebbing away; everything receded from me… sound… light… I remember being enveloped in complete impenetrable darkness. And then I sensed a presence, enfolding me and cradling me, whispering quietly to me. The sensation is impossible to describe."

"I was being… held back, firmly, but gently, as a mother would a child eager to slip from her grasp. I felt life and warmth flowing through my veins again; I began to be aware of small sounds, and the discomfort of my hip pressing into the cold stone of the tower floor."

Elissa was starting at the women wide-eyed now. "So you were never completely dead then?" she asked.

"The Fade contains spirits both benevolent and malicious. The benevolent spirits seldom make themselves known, because they want nothing from mortals, unlike the demons. It was one of these spirits that saved me. Without it, I would be dead. And it has not left me. It is with me, even now, bonded to me."

"You're possessed?" Elissa whispered, finally understanding what Wynne was admitting to her.

Wynne nodded. "You see. I am supposed to be dead. It is the spirit that is keeping me in this world, and this is not the way of things. Perhaps the spirit did not expect this, but it is weakening gradually. I am living on borrowed time."

"Then we will have to make the best of this time," Elissa said softly and hugged the older mage. Perhaps this was why Wynne had really come with them. The Templars at the Circle would not be so forgiving of such an admission.

"Yes, that we will," Wynne smiled at her, the mage's relief at her acceptance of the situation apparent.

* * *

Lothering had fallen not quite a week after the Wardens had last left, but the changes that had happened in the area made the landscape almost unrecognizable.

As they approach the ruins of the small village, Leliana asked if they could make a small detour. She led them to a small area of the highways ruins, where the bricks and mortar had fallen and crumbled onto the road below. Leliana began moving rocks and debris and after a few minutes uncovered a large bag buried beneath the rubble. In it, her equipment and weapons from before she had joined the Chantry. From when she had been a bard and Orlesian spy.

There were two sets of specialized armor she was looking for specifically as well as her bow. A more robust set for her as an archer, and a light set that would be ideal for Elissa. Her current armor impeded her movement quite a lot more than it should. These sets were light and flexible, specially designed for the rogue and assassin styles of fighting.

The armor she was giving to Elissa's barely existed compared to the one she currently wore. It would seem ineffective as armor except for the magical enchantment and lyrium woven throughout the entire thing. A blade could not get near her unless her own strength waned. The lyrium and enchantment took their power from her own strength. Then the armor became less effectual the more injured and tired she became. Leliana was betting that Elissa, as a Grey Warden with their legendary stamina, would find the suit perfect for her needs.

What material there was on both sets was made from dragon hide. The two sets were worth a king's ransom, but they had been worth the every penny at the time. Leliana and Elissa were very similar in size, so the armor should fit without the need for adjustments.

They moved behind a crumbling wall for Elissa to try the armor on. She could feel the enchantments working the moment she fastened the clasps. Her step felt lighter, her movements faster, reactions quicker. The armor offered magical protection so the encumbrance of leather and straps was completely removed. Her armor fit like a glove, consisting of a very tight fighting top that cupped and shaped her breasts, and a very short skirt, cut into pleats to allow for absolute freedom of movement. Matching fingerless gloves and boots completed the ensemble.

Elissa felt completely unrestricted in this armor and loved it. She was able to actually move the same as she did when she was doing her exercises with no armor on at all. As much as it did protect her, she felt almost naked while wearing it. This would certainly take some getting used to.

Leliana gave an appreciative whistle when Elissa put the final piece in place. She had just finished adjusting her own armor. Slightly heavier than Elissa's, it was made in the same color and material. The only difference was the chain mail that linked each piece for added protection. The two sets of armor were a matched pair.

Leliana fastened the matching bow to her back, and slipped her daggers in their sheaths at her waist. She giggled and looked Elissa completely up and down nodding her head slowly as she did so. "Alistair's eyes are going to explode out of his head when he sees you, my friend."

Elissa visibly stiffened at the young bard's comment. Leliana laid a hand on her shoulder. "What is wrong, _mon cherie_?"

"Alistair rejected my advances in Denerim," Elissa confessed. "I am so embarrassed Leli! " She rushed to continue. "I need to clear the air with him so we can continue as traveling companions and friends," she looked at Leliana sadly. "I just have not had the opportunity and things have gotten really _strange_ now..."

Leliana was confused. "He rejected you?" There was no way that Alistair did not want her beautiful friend, it was obvious every time the Templar looked at their leader that he was besotted with her. They had even talked about his feelings for her on several occasions. She wondered what had gone wrong.

The young Chantry sister intentionally watched Alistair's face when he laid eyes on his fellow Warden in her new armor. The material molded around Elissa's breasts outlining them in perfect form. Her waist was completely bare, her skirt was two pieces of leather down each side. Strips of leather ran down the front and back in pleats allowing for complete freedom of moment as she walked.

Alistair went completely still, turned white, then slowly went red from the neck up. He got this look of complete hopelessness that almost broke Leliana's heart. Their young Templar was absolutely smitten with Elissa, and the woman really had no clue.

They were both so inexperienced, but so in love with each other. Both had been hurt so deeply in the past that they were cautious and scared. It was so romantic to watch, like watching one of her favorite romantic tales unfold, and she was getting a front row seat to write it for the world to share. But sometimes it never hurt to give romance a little nudge once in a while.

It was a somber group that walked through the charred ruins of Lothering village. Fire had nearly completely destroyed the buildings; all that remained were the crumbling stone foundations standing charred and black on the landscape.

Leliana lead the two Wardens over to the remains of Chantry garden. Then mumbling some lame excuse, she conveniently made herself scarce and left. She knew her friend needed to talk to Alistair, and she was going to give her that opportunity right now. If she knew the young man's feelings well enough, things were not going to turn out as Elissa thought they would.

As soon as Leliana was out of earshot. Elissa turned to Alistair. "Can we talk a moment?" She looked at the ground embarrassed. "Look, I must apologize for my behavior in Denerim." She sighed and looked up at him. "It was wrong of me to put you in that situation. I understand you don't want me that way, and I can't let my personal feelings get in the way of what we need to do. I lost sight of that, and I-I'm sorry," she continued staring at the ground as she turned to walk away and leave the charred ruin.

"Are you crazy? You honestly think I don't want you?" He grabbed her arm to stop her from leaving and spun her back to face him. "I had to leave because I can't control myself around you. You were so upset; I didn't want our first time to be out of hatred or anger. I care for you too much for that."

His face twisted as if he were fighting with something. "You know I was... very sheltered growing up, they stuck me in the damn Chantry when I was ten because of…" he took a deep breath. "Maker help me; when I'm around you, I just feel like I'm all hands and just stupid. I… I just don't know how to act; I don't know what I'm doing."

Elissa could sense his self-doubt now. _Because of what? _She wondered how she had missed this feeling coming from him before, he was so unsure of himself. She had no idea why though, because on the battlefield and as a warrior he was second to none.

She was looking at him now in confusion. Alistair took a one quick step toward her, closing the gap between them. He took her head between his hands, pulled her toward him and crushed her lips fiercely under his. This was not the innocent kiss of discovery they had shared before; this was the unbridled passion of a man who desired a woman. The heat of Alistair's kiss left her weak in the knees.

In her new armor, much of her skin was exposed. Though protected from weather or attack, Alistair's fingers trailed deliciously unhampered across her bare skin. Her heart was hammering and a warm throb started growing immediately in her loins.

Alistair had made up his mind. He knew exactly what he wanted, and he wanted Elissa. He no longer wanted to wait, he loved this woman with all his heart. And Maker knows if they managed to survive this insane task assigned to them, he wanted to spend the rest of his life loving her. The timing could not just be more wrong, in the middle of the first Blight in centuries.

Alistair pulled back first and rested his cheek on the top of her head. Neither of them were able to speak; their emotions and pulse running away with them. It was difficult to think rationally about anything except the desire that threatened to consume them each time they touched each other.

"Let's not argue anymore. Please? It makes me miserable. Let's promise to talk instead, alright?" He felt Elissa nod beneath him. The tension between them now eased again, all misunderstandings forgiven.

As they walk out of the ruins hand in hand, neither of them noticed a tiny green bud had appeared on the old gnarled rose bush in the corner behind them.

* * *

Further south, Ostagar was covered in snow. It gave everything a pristine, clean look that the landscape did not deserve to have. There were only three darkspawn in the immediate area when they arrive and they were killed quickly. Elissa could sense darkspawn all across the area but they were not in overly large numbers. Only small pockets that they could easily handle, and certainly not the horde that had attacked the King's army.

Alistair sighed heavily as they walked into the crumbling ruins. "Something about returning here makes me feel old, Wynne."

"And what exactly are you implying, Alistair?" Wynne replied with a slightly indignant tone.

Alistair looked shocked. "What? Nothing! I just thought..."

Wynne interrupted. "You just thought I might be an expert at feeling old and could share some sage advice?"

Alistair shook his head indicating that is not what he meant. "I just mean that I was a different person then. I believed in him, you know?" He looked around sadly. "That it would be a glorious battle, which we'd win..."

"I did too." Wynne replied softly. "We were all a little bit younger the last time we were here."

Alistair looked sideways and smiled at the mage slyly now. "Well, not you. You've always been old."

Wynne frowned at him. "With lip like that, son, you'll be lucky if you live to be half my age."

Elissa flung her hand out and smacked Alistair in the stomach. Not that it did anything the sound of metal on metal rang out as her gloves hit his armor. "That's for Wynne," she said with a smile.

The only person that was not there for the battle at Ostagar was Leliana. Elissa intentionally engineered the group this way. This trip was personal to the three of them, and everyone simply felt more comfortable with the redheaded chantry sister.

Leliana asked if they would mind telling her their stories of what exactly happened as they explored the area. "I have heard the rumours and tales as we have been on our adventures… but I would like to hear the real story from all of you."

The three of them all nodded and Elissa spoke first. "The infirmary was up here, as well as a prisoner I talked to," she pointed to some cages in the corner where Leliana could see a charred hand reaching out through the snow. Tears welled in Elissa's eyes. "I gave him food and water before the battle. I should have picked the lock before we went to the Tower. He died like a caged animal with no chance to escape."

Alistair rested his hand on her shoulder. "You didn't know what would happen. Don't be so hard on yourself."

Elissa nodded and sighed. The somber group walked into the next section of the ruin. A long row of columns rising from the snow and ice. A large table lay on its side near where they stood.

She ran her hand along it's cold wooden edge. "This is where Cailin and Loghain met to discuss battle strategy. While all along he was planning to betray him. That was the last time I saw Cailin alive," she turned to Alistair. "He intentionally left us out of the battle you know," she told him. "That's what he wanted to see me about. As the last Cousland, he wanted me left out of the battle under your guard. Now I know you're his brother, that request makes even more sense."

The two Grey Wardens turned their heads simultaneously and looked towards the other end of the ruin. They both had felt the presence of darkspawn approaching.

Elissa noticed something else. The lead darkspawn was a creature Alistair had described to her as a Hurlock Strider, and he was wearing Cailin's boots. She ground her teeth and started seething in rage. Alistair felt the change and hostility radiating from her immediately. He did not initially understand why she was so angry at a darkspawn. They were unthinking creatures with no minds of their own.

She ran forward without waiting for anyone else, yelling, "Hand those over you mindless son of a whore!"

Alistair blinked, surprised at her vehemence, not knowing what she was talking about until he noticed the golden armor the hurlock was wearing.

His jaw grim and determined, he ran after Elissa to join her. They made quick work of the half a dozen darkspawn in the group. Elissa removed the boots from the Hurlock and quietly handed them to Alistair without saying a word.

Wynne looked at her young friend in concern. He was obviously upset. "What's the matter, Alistair?" She asked.

"I don't know." Alistair sighed trying his best to clean the equipment with a dirty rag. "It just feels wrong to find this here, pawed over by darkspawn and thick with their rot. It was **_his_**."

Wynne nodded her agreement. "I know I feel it too. But he is not the first king to ever fall in battle or even the first to fall to the darkspawn."

Alistair stared at the pair of boots in his hands. "Yes but this wound cuts deeper."

"And it will bleed longer." Wynne confirmed. "But we must keep moving; no doubt the darkspawn are eager to give us plenty more reasons to mourn."

They walked up the ramp in front of them to the open temple where Elissa's Joining ceremony had taken place. It was empty and deserted except for a lone cup that lay in the middle of the ground.

Elissa could not believe it had remained here untouched. It was the Joining Challice. She bent over and picked it up.

"This is where I had my Joining, the initiation into the Grey Wardens," she said quietly to Leliana. Then added so softly that Leliana almost missed it. "The other two recruits did not make it." She still shivered at the memory.

"Hey Alistair?" Elissa called quietly to her friend who was looking around the other side of the clearing. She walked towards him holding out the chalice. "Here, this is for you."

"Oh wow, really?!" He looked at the chalice, recognizing what it was and smiled. "Thank you." He opened his backpack and took out a shirt, wrapping the cup gently before placing it in his pack.

They made their way back down the ramp and then down to the courtyard where most of the camp had been. Down this end the quartermaster had his shop, and the Magi were camped, performing their enchantments. On the other side of the clearing were the camps of the Grey Wardens, the King, and Loghain.

Elissa did not need to look in order to see how many darkspawn were waiting for them. She could feel several groups in the area. All would see them as soon as they walked out of the safety of the temple ruins, no matter how much they tried otherwise.

However Elissa felt calm, she had no doubt in her group's ability to cut through these monsters effectively. The entire area just was not as she imagined it, and she found it rather eerie. There were hardly any bodies lying about, not on the scale that had died. The snow alone hid the fact that the Blight had taken over. No grass lived, the trees were dead, but all that was hidden under the quiet calmness of the winter snow.

It seemed so… _wrong…_somehow. Too cold… too clean.

Elissa stepped out onto the ramp and walked out to meet the darkspawn. Alistair followed immediately alongside her. Ten darkspawn immediately came running at them. That quickly turned to six darkspawn as Wynne lofted a fireball over their shoulder and blew up a small group of four.

They met with a clash of swords. One of them caught Elissa's crossed daggers solidly enough that it sent her flying backward, knocking her off her feet. Alistair lashed out at the creature with his shield, taking it by surprise and knocking it off balance in turn, "Oh no you don't!" he yelled as he ran his sword through it.

"Behind you!" Elissa yelled as she scrambled to get up.

Alistair did not hesitate and spun around with his sword outstretched. It cleanly decapitated the Genlock that had been running up from behind him.

Arrows whizzed passed them as Leliana hit the darkspawn that were still approaching them with deadly accuracy. The remaining darkspawn that were in the mages camp were now gone.

The group did not know which statue exactly that the king's guard had been referring to, he only gave an approximate location. So they searched the base of every statue as they moved along. Eventually they found the key at a statue where the camp of the Circle of Magi had been.

Wynne walked into the centre of the area where her friends and colleagues had stayed. Her head bowed in silence and grief. Only a handful of other mages had escaped with their lives. Most she knew who served at Ostagar were dead. The three others stood off to the side in respectful silence. Allowing Wynne time alone to say her goodbyes.

As they stood together, Elissa reached for Alistair's hand and squeezed it reassuringly. The next area was where Duncan, Cailin, and Loghain had camped. As they walk near the location of Duncan's fire, they were attacked another group of darkspawn. This group included a Hurlock who was using Cailin's shield. If their luck held out, they may be able to recover more of the King's items.

The royal arms chest was in the same location the king's tent had stood. The chest was magically protected so the lock could not be broken or picked. Only the key itself would open it. Fortune was on their side, the contents were intact. Elissa handed Alistair Maric's sword, and pulled a bunch of documents from the bottom of the chest.

"Let's take a break while I read over these," Elissa suggested. She sat down on part of the crumbling ruin to read Cailin's correspondence.

Leliana was writing notes in the journal she kept. It is where she kept her ideas for songs, poems or stories. Ostagar was such a haunted place, it deserved to have its own tale told.

Alistair wondered over and sat casually next to Wynne, he ensured they were out of Elissa's earshot first so they would not be overheard.

"Sooo, what would you do if someone told you that they loved you?" He asked the mage curiously.

Wynne chuckled. "Check their eyesight first, perhaps. Is this someone I should know about?"

Alistair stammered as he normally did when he got flustered. "No! I mean, pretend you're a woman..."

"I am a woman, Alistair," Wynne interrupted wryly. "That shouldn't be too hard, but I'll give it a try."

Alistair blushed. "Ahhh, that's... not what I meant. Just... pretend you're **_another_** woman. And someone told you that they loved you. How would you react?"

Wynne chuckled at the young lad. The boy was so transparent. "Well, that depends," she said thoughtfully. "Does this someone just blurt it out? Do I love them back?" She smiled at him. "I need context."

"I... I don't know if you love them back. Maybe you do. You've... spent a lot of time with this person…" he trailed off.

Wynne spoke frankly. "Perhaps you need to wait for the right moment? You could get her alone in camp, give her a gift perhaps?"

Alistair went even redder. "Oh, I wasn't talking about me..." he said trying unsuccessfully to cover up. "Just... forget I said anything."

Wynne looked at Alistair. She patted him on the hand and smiled. "Don't ever think I'm stupid young man. You cannot hide it, it's written all over your faces every time you look at one another.

Alistair said nothing, he just kept getting redder.

Wynne laughed. "Oh Alistair to me and everyone else, it's very obvious." She looked at him and spoke seriously. "Enjoy each moment you can. With so much unhappiness in the world, there is something to be said about some of the simple things in life, like love. Don't wait young man, in times like these; there just might not be a tomorrow."

Alistair leaned over and kissed the mage on the cheek. "You, young lady are my favoritest mage ever."

He sits in companionable silence with Wynne for a few minutes. "Wynne, would you mind if I asked you a favor? I have an idea."

He outlined his plan to the mage. He is just not sure when he would be able to execute it. Wynne smiled and agreed to his request; they wandered back to where the ruins of the mage's camp were. Elissa did not look up from her reading.

* * *

_To his Majesty, King Cailan of Ferelden: _

_My Warden-Commander assures me that we face a Blight. This thing threatens us both, and we must work together to fight it, lest it devour all. Our two nations have not had a happy history, but that is all it is - history. It is the future that is at stake now. Let us put aside our father's disagreements so that we may secure a future for both our countries. _

_My Chevaliers stand ready and will accompany the Grey Wardens of Orlais to Ferelden. At your word the might of Orlais will march to reinforce the Ferelden forces. _

_Sincerely, _

_Empress Celene I _

* * *

_Your Majesty, _

_My men will arrive as soon as possible to bolster your forces. Maker willing, this Blight will be ended before it has begun. _

_Cailan, I beseech you, as your uncle, not to join the Grey Wardens on the Field. You cannot afford to take this risk. Ferelden cannot afford it. Let me remind you again that you do not have an heir. Your death-and it pains me even to think of it-would plunge Ferelden into chaos. _

_And yes, perhaps when this is over you will allow me to bring up the subject of your heir. While a son from both the Theirin and Mac Tir lines would unite Ferelden like no other, we must accept that perhaps this can never be. The queen approaches her thirtieth year and her ability to give you a child lessens with each passing month. I submit to you again that it might be time to put Anora aside. We parted harshly the last time I spoke of this, but it has been a full year since then and nothing has changed. _

_Please, nephew, consider my words, and Andraste's grace be with you. _

* * *

_Cailan, _

_The visit to Ferelden will be postponed indefinitely, due to the darkspawn problem. You understand, of course? The darkspawn have odd timing, don't they? Let us deal with them first. Once that is done we can further discuss a permanent alliance between Orlais and Ferelden. _

_Celene_

* * *

She finished the last of the letters and then walked over to Alistair. "You should read these," she said handing him the letters and the journal and walking off quietly a short distance away.

Elissa stared out over the valley below before. Cailin was being encouraged to put Anora aside. If Elissa could read between the lines, and she usually could, it seemed Cailin was looking to marry the Orlesian Empress. Elissa was teaming inside with rage. Loghain and Anora were simply executing a plan to keep her intact as Queen. Like everything else, this was all simply a matter of pride, power and politics.

Alistair walked up behind her, they stood next to each other in silence before he held the letters back out before him. "Cailin was going to put Anora aside. Everything Loghain's done…" His voice trailed off in anger before he exploded. "Those selfish whoresons. May the Maker spit on their rotting corpses."

Leliana and Wynne stood staring at the two Warden's raging. Slowly they pierced together why the two were so angry from their broken pieces of conversation. So many people had died, so many had been sacrificed for one woman and her father's pride.

Alistair took Elissa into his arms, they stood that way for a moment her head resting on his chest, taking comfort in each other. Both were furious, but this time not at each other. He kissed the top of her forehead then took a step back. He gave her a cheeky, dimpled grin that made her stomach flutter. "I feel like killing something. Shall we?"

Elissa nodded. They checked and tightened the strappings on each other's armor. The group slowly approached the giant bridge spanning the valley below. She paused for a moment, she could clearly hear in her mind the screaming coming from men dying below.

She knew without looking that Alistair was standing next to her. Her hand groped for his as they stood together in silence. She felt comforted when his large hand slid into hers and gave her hand a reassuring squeeze.

Alistair was talking to Leliana, describing what had happened and what they saw as they arrived here last time. The army below, the approaching darkspawn horde. There were giant parts of the bridge missing now, from where the catapults had struck as they ran across.

_Was it really only eight weeks ago? _Elissa thought in surprise. _So much had happened in that short time. _It felt like a lifetime.

They could both sense darkspawn on the other side of the vast stone bridge, but there were none directly in front of them. Their anger at the information they had just learnt fueled them to press forward. She pulled her cloak tighter around her shoulders trying to ward off the winter chill. The wind tore through the valley and over the bridge unobstructed now they were away from the shelter of the buildings themselves.

Draco set out ahead of them sniffing and ensuring everything is safe to his satisfaction so his friends may pass. He got about halfway along the bridge when he sat down and let off a mournful howl. Elissa wondered what was wrong, until she noticed what the dog had found.

A single tear slid down her cheek as they approached the body of Cailin Theirin, King of Ferelden. The darkspawn had strung him up on some sort of crescent moon shaped alter and had been using him for target practice. His body was riddled with arrows.

Out of respect, Elissa got down to one knee and bowed her head. Her heart weighed heavily. This was not a befitting end their king and her friend. They needed to ensure he was sent off properly. "We will avenge you Cailin, this I swear," she promised.

Alistair knelt on the stone next to her. "Forgive us, my king. Once we flushed the darkspawn from their holes and bought ourselves some time, we'll be back to see you to the Maker."

Elissa got to her feet. "Alistair did you know your brother at all?" she questioned curisouly.

He shook her head "No, not really."

She smiled. "When we return to take care of him, I will tell you some stories of Cailin that I know," she promised.

They stood in silence, sensing the familiar feeling of darkspawn approaching them from the other side of the bridge. She looked over and what appeared to be a genlock was performing some sort of spell with his hands. Suddenly two skeletons rose to their feet from near him and begin moving forward to attack.

She could sense Alistair's surprise and felt him start building his will internally for some of his Templar defenses. The Warden's ability to read and sense each other was growing stronger each day. Neither of them had enough experience with the Grey Wardens to know this was not as common as the two of them thought.

_Maker's breath they knew necromancy!_ Elissa thought wildly. She knew Alistair was having the same thought himself. Neither of them had ever heard of this before. She did not know why this surprised her, they were the two newest Grey Wardens to the order. What they knew would probably fill a thimble.

The skeletons were fairly easy to kill. Instead of stabbing and cutting, they just had to beaten and broken so they could not move anymore. They fought their way across the bridge and killed the remaining darkspawn in the area, finding Cailin's gauntlets and breastplate on two of the beasts.

They stood before the closed door; both Wynne and Leliana could see the two Wardens were upset and struggling with their return here. Elissa spoke first. "When we got here, the tower had already been over run. We fought our way to the top, and Alistair lit the beacon," she took a deep breath and continued. "Then the darkspawn overcame us, and we fell."

Alistair looked across the ruins at the tower looming in front of them. He shivered and pulled Elissa back into him. He kissed the top of her head and held her close a moment. "Well, there it is. The Tower of Ishal. Are you ready to do this?"

Wynne spoke softly. "I remember the beacon lighting up the night. You could feel the relief and see it in people's faces as everyone looked up at the signal. They waited for the help to come. Only to keep waiting and waiting, before those few left standing realized we had been abandoned. By then it was too late for most to flee."

The mage looked solemnly at the two young Wardens. "I did not realize it was the two of you that had lit the beacon."

The two clenched each other's hands desperately as they stood in front of the door. Alistair's last memory of this place was watching Elissa being riddled with arrows, then falling broken to the floor. The image now kept playing over and over through his mind. A deep ache was in his heart as fear of losing her began to take hold. They both breathed deeply, each suppressing their own inner demons at returning to the Tower.

Elissa nodded to Alistair. He kicked the door open ahead of them. The darkspawn was waiting for them in the next room.

The darkspawn necromancer was waiting and hurled a fireball at Elissa. She just managed to dive and roll out of the way, the fireball literally singeing the laces on her boots. The dark wizard ran, as other darkspawn filed in and took its place.

Elissa and Alistair could not help but both feel déjà vu as they fought their way into the tower. Having Leliana and Wynne with them this time, made them both feel better about what faced them.

"Keep behind me," Alistair said, "I'll try to drain his mana or interrupt his spell first next time." Everyone nodded.

They moved cautiously into the main room of the ground floor. An ogre roared at them in defiance and ran immediately for them. "Hey, last time the ogre wasn't until we reached the top of the tower!" Alistair complained as they ran toward the snarling beast.

Wynne cast a freezing spell she had recently learned from Morrigan at the ogre, and froze it in place so the creature was unable to move. The two Wardens were able to easily kill it.

They continued on the same path, until they reached a door that was impossibly blocked from the other side. The only other option was the giant gaping hole in the floor that the darkspawn had tunneled and used during the battle to overtake the tower.

Alistair peered down into the blackness. "Down the hole and into the deep. Ugh! I don't even want to imagine where that leads."

"No need to imagine, we're going in to see," Elissa said, flashed a wry grin and winked at him, then she jumped down to the first platform below. Down into the tunnel that the darkspawn had come through on the night of the battle eight weeks ago. It is the only way the necromancer darkspawn could have come.

"You haven't changed a single bit since we were children you know," Alistair called from above her wryly. "Ten years later, here I am **_still_** following you into trouble."

Elissa put her hands on her hips and looked up at him grinning. "Oh sure, blame me. And to think I used to help you with all your chores! Pffft see if I do that now **_old friend_**."

Wynne looked at them in surprise. She had not realized they had known each other that long.

The tunnel lead down to the ruins in the valley below, Elissa wondered how the king's men had missed this. Unless she was wrong, it lead right out onto the field the kings army had been camped on. Or maybe they did not miss it and perhaps they were simply overwhelmed, unable to hold the entrance.

The ravages of time had taken its toll on the structure. Roots from the trees above penetrate the ruins below, growing down through the structures and allowing sunlight to illuminate the caverns below.

The two Wardens could only sense a handful of darkspawn in the tunnels themselves before they opened into the clearing where the horde had met the army. They sensed nothing in the room the hole opened into, and so assumed themselves safe when they entered.

Elissa let out a bloodcurdling scream as the first giant spider dropped out of the ceiling to the floor in front of her. Such was her distress that her companions were certain she had been injured in some manner.

Her three friends made quick work of the half a dozen giant spiders that were living in the room. They turned and rushed to Elissa, where she was pressed against the wall, pale and trembling. Wynne cast a spell on her searching for any possible injury, while Alistair held her hand concerned, asking where she was hurt.

Elissa was still staring at the spot where the spider had nearly landed on her. The mage spoke first. "She is uninjured."

Alistair looked at her in concern. Elissa was shaking like a leaf. He pulled her into his arms trying to calm her down. "Can you tell me what's wrong?"

Elissa had now composed herself now. She placed her forehead against Alistair's chest, embarrassed. She mumbled something unintelligibly.

"Sorry my dear, I didn't hear. Can you repeat that?" he asked.

"I'm scared of spiders," Elissa confessed.

"You're scared of spiders," he repeated, surprised at the idea. He looked down at her amused. "You? The woman who takes on ogres, slays darkspawn, spits in the face of abominations… You are afraid of spiders?"

Elissa smacked his chest in embarrassment and took a step back, removing herself from his arms. "It's **_not_** funny!" Her three friends were having a hard time trying not to smile at her.

She looked at their amused grins and could not help but smile at herself. "Alright, it **_is _**kind of funny considering everything else. I can't help it though, it's a phobia I've had since Fergus and Nathaniel Howe thought it would be funny to put a spider in my bed," she sighed. "Usually I can keep it under control, but that thing just came out of nowhere."

"It's alright Elissa, I'm the same with rats," Leliana offered. "Lucky for me, we have not come across any giant rats on our adventures yet."

* * *

The tunnels lead out onto the large plain where the kings army had met the darkspawn. Like the ruins above, the area was devoid of bodies apart from a few dead darkspawn. Everything was blanketed in the quiet softness of the early winter snow.

They looked off into the direction of the Korcari Wilds, the trees were black and dead from taint of the Blight, but the snow hid much of the ugliness and gloom. Ahead of them, lay a half frozen dead ogre with two blades sticking out of its chest.

She recognized the two distinct pommels immediately. She had watched them for a week as they traveled together to Ostagar. They were Duncan's weapons. This must have been the area where he fell. Just as she was about to say something to Alistair, the darkspawn necromancer threw a glowing ball of blue magic at the ogre, reanimating it in front of them.

Wynne threw a freezing spell on the ogre. It kept coming toward them, her spell ineffective. The group circled the monster warily, an undead ogre was going to take some doing to kill. The mage thought about trying a fireball, but if that did not work it would leave her with little energy left to heal the Wardens if they needed to fight.

Elissa was not sure if Alistair recognized the weapons embedded in the creatures chest. Leliana was firing arrows as fast as she could load and draw her bow. Alistair was giving the beast a wide berth, waiting for a window of opportunity to attack.

He got one when the ogre lunged suddenly to the right and swiped at Elissa with its giant hand. She dived out of the way, while Alistair ran in and swung as hard as he could at the ogre's leg. It severed just below the knee, the giant beast falling forward unbalanced. He continued to run towards it, bring his blade high above his head then bringing it down on the back of the creatures exposed neck.

The Genlock Necromancer was watching from a slight distance away. He raised his staff to cast a spell but Alistair was ready. He raised his hands and smite the creature, knocking it back off its feet and disrupting it's spell. Elissa sprinted, covering the distance quickly while the dark mage was helpless. It was struggling to its feet as she reached it. She lunged forward and swiped with her back leg, taking the creatures legs out from under it again. Her dagger sank into the gaps of its armor, into the genlocks heart and lungs.

That was the last of the darkspawn in the area. They now had the final piece of the King's armor. Cailin's helmet was mounted on a post as part of a crude shrine nearby. Alistair took great delight in dismantling it and cleaned off the darkspawn filth the best he could.

"There, that's the last of them," Alistair said. "We have all his armor now."

Wynne sighed. "It's been a long day. I think Alistair is looking tired as I am old."

"And I must say, my dear lady, you are looking younger with each passing year," yhe ex-Templar said extravagantly.

"Can you help me roll the ogre over Alistair?" Elissa asked. "We need to get the blades out of his chest."

He looked at her questioningly, but helped her flip the heavy corpse over. He watched her pull the dagger and sword from the body. "Why do you need those?" he asked curiously. He knew she had her own weapons that she favored.

"They were Duncan's," she said softly as she passed them to him.

Alistair looked at her in shock then studied the two blades he held in his hands. For the most part he only remembered Duncan's shield with the two griffon's adorning it. "Are you sure?"

She nodded. "I started at these pommels for a week."

He handed them back for her to put in her pack. "I am glad we found something of his at least," he sighed. "Let's head back and take care of Cailin now."

The somber group stood respectfully in front of the body of their king. "Alistair, are you all right?" Wynne asked in motherly concern.

The man looked up at his half-brother's decaying body with distaste. Cailin's corpse had been markedly well preserved thanks to the arrival of colder winter temperatures. "Ugh. They've left him here to rot. We need to do something."

Elissa nodded in agreement. "He is of royal blood and deserves a proper pyre."

Alistair sighed sadly and nodded. "He was a good man who hoped too much and died too young. He deserves what little honor we can afford to grant him."

Draco howled his agreement.

They group lowered the king down and carried his body back to the area his camp had resided. Out of the ruins and wreckage that remained from the camp, they group gathered wood from broken wagons and crates and made a large bonfire.

No one said anything for the first few minutes, each standing quietly saying their last respects in their own way. Elissa knew Cailin well however. He and Fergus had been good friends. It was so wrong to see their vibrant, funny friend that way, but she was glad to be able send him off to the Maker in the proper manner.

She broke the silence. "We have one final thing to do before we head back." She glanced at Alistair. "A personal errand for Morrigan."

Alistair automatically frowned. He did not like the apostate mage, and no matter what Elissa said, it was not due to his Templar upbringing. Morrigan really was an unpleasant bitch. He did not think they were helping them out of the goodness of their hearts. _There was something in it for her. Her behavior over their travels proved that. How many times had she complained about helping people? Yet she wanted help now?_ He shook his head. He did not trust her.

Elissa breathed in. She knew the people she was with would protest at first with what they needed to do. She also knew after hearing the entire story, they would understand, as she had. She looked at each of them and chose her words carefully. "Please listen to what I have to say and save your judgment until I have finished. That is all I ask."

She continued talking. "You have all heard the stories of Flemeth, the witch of the wilds yes? She raises other witches, and the Chasind folk have their stories of Flemeth with her daughters..."

They all nodded. "What would you say if you knew that the reason Flemeth is able to continue living and is so 'old', is that she raises a daughter. Once her body starts to age, when the time is right, she takes over that her daughter's body for her own. Thus she expands her life indefinitely."

Wynne gasped. "That is despicable!"

Elissa nodded. "Yes. It is. Now, please think about what this means for Morrigan." She paused and looked at Alistair. "She has just found out her mother tends to possess her body and do away with her soul," she smiled at Alistair's thoughtful look. "And you think **_you_** had family problems!"

Even Alistair's dimples appeared with that comment. "What do we have to do?" He asked.

Wynne and Leliana were looking at her expectantly. "Simple," she took a deep breath. "We need to kill Flemeth."

She had expected her friends to be shocked and possibly protest, but they surprised her. None of them disagreed. They just all nodded slowly.

Wynne put it into words the best. "If that is what you say needs to be done, we have faith in your decision. I know you would not have come to this lightly."

* * *

Flemeth was standing outside her home as the group approached. She seemed to be expecting them. "And so you return. Lovely Morrigan has at last found someone willing to dance to her tune. Such enchanting music she plays, wouldn't you say?"

"We know your little secret, Flemeth," Elissa began.

"Which one I wonder?" Flemeth laughed. "What has Morrigan told you, hmm? What little plan has she hatched this time?"

She watched the witch closely for signs of shock or denial. "She knows how you extend your unnatural lifespan."

Flemeth just laughed. "That she does. The question is, do you? Ahhh, but it is an old, old story. One that Flemeth has heard before… and even told. Let us skip right to the ending, shall we? Do you slay the old wretch as Morrigan bids? Or does the tale take a different turn."

"I just want the truth," Elissa stated.

"'The truth', she asks, as if it were nothing!" The old witch shook her head. "No, no. Far better the lie. Fat better the comfort of blankets and shadows and a mother's love. Morrigan wishes my grimoire? Take it as a trophy. Tell her I am slain."

Elissa frowned. "And what happens to you?"

"I go. Perhaps I survive Morrigan one day… or I may simply watch. It would be interesting to see what she does with her freedom. Enlightening, even. Would you give an old woman that?"

"You think she would believe that?" Elissa asked.

"We believe what we want to believe. It's all we ever do," the woman said wisely.

Elissa shook her head. She could not lie to Morrigan about something this important. "No. Forget it, I cannot do that."

Flemeth seemed to have expected that. She showed no surprise. "Shame. What will it be, then?"

"I am sorry but you must die."

"It is a dance poor Flemeth knows well. Let us see if she remembers the steps. Come. She will earn what she takes, I'd have it no other way."

Flemeth began to glow brightly, her image shimmered and grew as she morphed into a high dragon before their very eyes. Alistair swore loudly. "Morrigan left this little bit of information out. Didn't she?"

* * *

Flemeth knew she was going to have to play this carefully. She would not be the cause of the final two Grey Wardens in Ferelden dying. These two were needed to stop the Blight. She needed to convince them that they had killed her.

The Wardens had separated and moved cautiously to flank the dragon on either side, splitting up to spread her attention between them.

She drew the magical energies of the surrounding nature inside of her. Casting the spell over the immediate area, she watched in amusement as all five of them started blinking sleepily and then fell softly to the ground. She hummed softly as she changed back into her regular form.

Casting a glamor charm on the body of a dead pig, it shimmered and changed into the form resembling a dragon. Flemeth pulled her key out of her pocket and placed it in the female Warden's hand.

The witch disappeared into her home, and returned a few minutes later with a variety of items she wanted to travel with. As the final part of her ruse, she placed the suggestion of a giant battle in each of their minds, so they would remember a fierce battle ending in Flemeth's death.

She shook her head as she left. People always under estimated her. It was just too easy.

* * *

None of them wanted to stay in Ostagar or in Flemmeth's hut for the night so pushed forward until they managed to put a few miles between themselves and the ancient ruins.

They setup for the night in a small cave just to the north of Ostagar itself. It was past midnight by the time they stopped. Wynne and Leliana went to bed immediately, towards the rear of their shelter. The fire was built at the front. This is where Alistair and Elissa now sat. She was wrapped in the bearskin blanket Morrigan had made her to keep warm.

Elissa and Alistair were both deeply touched by their visit to Ostagar today. Both had problems unwinding and going to sleep. Instead, they sat by the fire reliving shared childhood memories from growing up. Alistair made them a cold snack of dried meat and fruit, bread and cheese as they talked.

After they finished eating, Alistair sat on ground next to Elissa and leant back on the log he had pulled close the fire. He rested his elbows on his knees as he twirled a perfect red rose in front of him, spinning it in his hands.

"Here, look at this," he said. "Do you know what this is?"

It was obviously a rose, but Elissa smiled at his obvious question. "Your new weapon of choice?" she joked.

"Yes! That's right!" He laughed. "Watch as I thrash our enemies with the mighty power of floral arrangements! Feel my thorns darkspawn! BAH! I will overpower you with my rosy scent," Alistair punctuated the comment with a deep breathe holding the rose up to his nose. "Ahhh" he said with an exaggerated sigh.

"Or", he shrugged continuing in a normal voice, "You know. It could just be a rose. I know that's pretty dull in comparison."

"You've been thumbing that flower for a while know," Elissa noted.

"I picked it in Lothering the first time we were there. I remember thinking, 'How could something so beautiful exist in a place with so much despair and ugliness? I probably should have left it alone, but I couldn't. The darkspawn would come and their taint would just destroy it. Wynne cast a spell on it for me to restore and preserve it, so I've had it ever since.

"That's a beautiful sentiment Alistair," Elissa said quietly.

"I thought I might... give it to you actually," Alistair held out the rose to her now and blushed nervously. "In a lot of ways, I think the same thing when I look at you."

Elissa was at a loss for words. She had received many expensive gifts from noble suitors as Lady Cousland, but nothing had touched her quite as deeply as a single red rose from this poor ex-Templar. "Thank you Alistair," she said lifting the rose and inhaling its wondrous scent. "That is a lovely thought."

"I'm glad you like it. I was just thinking, here I am doing all this complaining, and you haven't exactly been having a good time of it yourself. You've had none of the good experience of being a Grey Warden since your joining. Not a word of thanks or congratulations. It's all been death and fighting and tragedy."

Alistair turned where he sat so he was facing her. He took her hands into his and smiled nervously down at her. "I thought maybe I could say something. Tell you what a rare and wonderful thing you are amidst all this… darkness."

Elissa's heart was hammering in her chest. "I feel the same way about you," she confessed blushing and staring at the rose in her hands and unable to look up at Alistair's face. _She had no idea how to act around this man. Usually she was so confident, she had the upper hand… This was uncharted territory for her. _

"I'm glad you like it."

Alistair always made her smile. He put his arm around her and pulled her backwards into his chest. Elissa leaned into the man she loved as he pulled her close. It was then that she just actually realized what she had thought to herself.

_Man she loved? _Her heart started hammering and was she suddenly very, very aware that she had completely fallen for her fellow Grey Warden, and she had no clue at all what to do about it. _Is this even appropriate? _She wondered. _Grey Wardens… canoodling?_

Elissa took a deep breath, forcing herself to stop worrying, relax and enjoy the moment. Alistair made her feel both alive and safe at the same time. Soon exhaustion from the day caught up with her and she was fast asleep against his chest, listening to the steady rhythm of his heart.

Alistair was still wide-awake, holding the women he loved in his arms as she slept. He had never felt so happy and content in his entire life. After a while, he leant forward, gently stroking a stray hair away from her face and back behind her ear.

Confident she was now asleep; he kissed her forehead then whispered quietly. "I love you."

Elissa smiled in her sleep and held him tighter, but did not wake up.

Several parts of his body were going numb. There was no chance he was going to move as she lay here sleeping in his arms. That was how they both fell asleep. Elissa awoke the next morning with her head against Alistair's chest, his arms wrapped around her. His head rested against the top of hers as they slept by the fire, keeping each other warm under the blanket Morrigan had made her.

The steady rise and fall of his chest indicated that he was still asleep. Elissa marveled at how well she fit within the crook of his arm, and how hard his chest felt under the palm of her hand. She closed her eyes and just enjoyed the moment, feeling warm and safe for the first time in what seemed like an eternity.

She knew he was awake when he kissed her head her good morning. Elissa might have been content to lay there all morning except she heard Leliana and Wynne start to wake up also. She sat up, excused herself, and stepped into the frigid morning air to wash up and start making something to eat.

As Alistair watched her go, he felt suddenly cold. He cursed himself for being such a coward for only telling her his true feelings while she slept.

* * *

_**Author's Note: **This was a sombering trip for our little group. It bought our two Wardens closer, there was no way that returning here could not. I do think that because of the significance of the place, they would have been selective about who would accompany them. To me Leliana was the obvious choice._

_I wanted to use the adventure to bring our two Wardens finally closer together. They need each other in order to be able to do what is required of them._


	16. Chapter 15 - Haven

**Chapter 15 - Haven**

Teagan and Isolde were pleased that Zevran and Leliana had managed to uncover the Brother's journal and reveal his assistant an imposter. It was more information than their knights had been able to gather. The group did not dawdle, Morrigan had restocked their supplies while they were in Ostagar, so they were ready to leave first thing the next day.

A few days into their journey to find the village of Haven, Wynne tried once again to have a conversation with Zevran regarding his rather sordid past. "Have you changed your mind yet?" she asked him. "Are you willing to speak seriously?"

Zevran smiled slyly. "Of your bosom? As you wish."

Wynne sighed, exasperated. "No, I do not wish to speak of my bosom."

"But it is a marvelous bosom," the elf pointed out. "I have seen women half your age who have not held up half so well. Perhaps it is a magical bosom?"

"Stop... talking about my bosom!"

"But I thought you wished to speak seriously?" he asked puzzled.

She sighed. "I do. I thought, however foolishly, that you might be willing to speak of your past."

Zevran nodded. "We could do that," he agreed. "There have been many bosoms in my past, though only few as fine as yours."

Wynne threw her hands up. "Enough. I am ending this conversation."

The elf just laughed at her in wicked delight. He stopped laughing however as he noticed they were coming across a man standing by a wagon in the middle of nowhere. What was strange is that the wagon had no mule or horse pulling it.

The man was waving them down.

"Err… you'll have to forgive me if I seem a bit nervous. Not many people traveling in this part of Ferelden. Of course, that's part of my problem, isn't it? Mule got spooked by a wisp and ran off into the woods. Now what do I do?" He shrugged. She thought him rather calm considering his situation.

"What are you doing out here?" Elissa enquired politely. They were far off the regular roads now really in the middle of nowhere.

The man smiled and held out his hand in greeting. "Allow me to introduce myself. Felix de Grosbois, merchant and entrepreneur, at your service," Elissa had heard a similar line of greeting from their traveling companion, Bodahn.

"I am Elissa, pleased to meet you."

"I don't normally take this route, but with the war I was hoping for a bit of luck and good weather in the mountains. Sadly, I've had neither. This trip has been one miserable disaster after another. I don't suppose you would consider helping a fellow out?" He asked.

Elissa had to suppress a groan. She did mind. She was actually **_really_** getting sick of people always asking for help and wondered when someone was going to offer to help them for a change. Then she shook her head, she should not be so ungrateful, that is how she had met all her fellow companions. However, she had her doubts about this fellow standing before her.

"Help a fellow out how exactly?" she asked.

"Of all the other things that went wrong, the worst is this artifact I bought in Jader. It's a control rod, I'm told. For a golem. No point in me keeping it, however, as I'll never get to use it… but maybe you could?"

"What does a control rod do?"

"The dwarf I bought it from said it activates and controls a golem. So long as you have it in your hand, the golem does what you say. Might be useful, no? You look like the sort who could use, one yes?" He asked hopefully.

Elissa looked at Felix through narrow eyes. "What's the catch?" She asked suspiciously.

"The catch? Yes, I… suppose there is a catch, isn't it? The catch is that the golem didn't come with the rod. It's supposed to be down in a village down south, waiting to be activated. Even if I could get down there, which I can't, I understand the place has been overrun by darkspawn. That's not such an issue for adventurous types like you, surely. Or I'm hoping that's so, at least."

"How do I know this will even work?" She asked.

"The fellow I bought it from is a longstanding contact. He didn't want to come to Ferelden, however, with all our…. troubles. He said he got it from the man who owned this golem. But to be honest, I have no idea if it will work or not." Felix laughed. "Hence the low, low price. What do you say?"

"How much do you want for it?" Elissa asked. If it were a good deal it might be worthwhile following up.

"Nothing. I just don't want to have to lug around something that might be mistaken for a gemstone or something valuable by some bandit. To be honest, I don't even know if it will be useful to you. I paid too much too simply through it away though."

Elissa pondered a moment then nodded. They could not really go wrong with free. "We may be able to use it if we get down that way, wouldn't hurt to try."

"Just as well. As I mentioned the golem is in a village in the south, in a town called Honneath." Alistair pulled out his map and had the merchant mark the approximate location of the village for them.

"Just hold up the rod and say _dulef gar_. That will wake the golem up, so I'm told. I hope it works," Felix said honestly.

* * *

The weather was deteriorating the further into the mountains they traveled. It was snowing and everyone was cold. The wind blew through the mountains, seeming to blow right through them, tearing all heat from their bodies. Conversations and tempers were short as the cold had everyone on edge.

After one particularly miserable night camping in the wind and snow, they finally came across the town of Haven. Everyone was glad, no one wanted to spent another night out in this. The village itself though, was eerily quiet. It seemed deserted apart from one lone guard standing at the village entrance. Laying in the mountains the way it was, there was only one path into the village. He stepped into their path and blocked them from entering.

"What are you doing in Haven? There is nothing for you here," he said waspishly.

"I have business here," Elissa stated. It was not exactly untrue. Her business was looking for Brother Genitivi and the Urn of Sacred Ashes. This guard did not need to know the details though.

"No you do not," the guard shook his head with conviction. "I would have been informed if someone was expecting… a visitor."

"I am looking for a Brother Genitivi," Elissa tried.

"Who?" The guard frowned. "Perhaps Revered Father Eirik will know of whom you speak. Unfortunately, he is ministering to the villagers at the moment, and cannot be disturbed."

Leliana looked puzzled. "Revered Father? I have never heard of this."

"Our ways are not the ways of the lowland cities," the guard grunted reluctantly.

Elissa sized up the man. He was obviously unwilling to be helpful but maybe she could get some information from him, perhaps get him to open up a little. "I have a few questions if I may."

"Ask and be on your way," he said shortly.

"I've never heard of Haven. Has it been here long?" She prompted.

The guard was still closed mouthed. "Haven has always been here. My family knows no other home."

"Who is Father Eirik that you mentioned," she prompted again.

"Father Eirik is our spiritual leader and guide."

Elissa had never heard of such before. "A revered father? That is unusual."

"It has always been this in Haven. We do not question tradition." The guard had grown sick of their questions and cut the conversation off at this. "You may trade for supplies at the shop if you wish. Then I suggest you and your companions leave."

With that, they were dismissed.

As they walked away from the guard, Alistair snuck a look back over his shoulder. "Did it just get colder? Or is it me?" referring to their unwelcome reception.

The group moved off into the village; soon as they are out of sight of the guard, Elissa stopped. "We need to look around. Something about this place just does not feel right. If Brother Genitivi did come here, he would not have been overly welcomed either is my guess."

The village was empty. As the guard said everyone must have been in the Chantry. They deftly broke into a house, which did not go unnoticed though the place did appear deserted. Looking around, they quickly found an altar in the back room of the building. It appears to have been used recently. A pool of blood remained gathered on top, running over the sides in dark rivulets.

Leliana looked ill as she stared at the altar. "I was not expecting to find something so… unsettling."

Alistair's usual wit was right in place. "Used for… food preparation perhaps?" he quipped.

Elissa knew he was kidding but replied anyway. "I don't think so."

Alistair looked at her. "Just trying to be optimistic. The other explanation is slightly more… disturbing."

They exited the building to continue further into Haven. Outside, they were immediately surrounded by a group of hostile villagers. What was truly unsettling was that the villagers attacked them bare handed. Apart from the one guard that had been at the entry, they attempted to ambushed them with no weapons. They did not seem to care there was no way they could possibly beat the group of well-trained fighters. Their eyes had burned with a desire that could be described as almost obsessive.

They defeated their attackers easily, but with heavy hearts. Elissa hated that they had no choice but to kill unarmed men and women. It had not been much of a fight at all. They walked further up the mountain to the next clearing in the village and found what seemed to be the store. There was no one in there, but after further poking around, found the body of one of Arl Eamon's knights from Redcliffe in one of the storage rooms.

They could hear singing coming from further up the mountain as it seemed to float down on the wind. She assumed that was where the Chantry was. They headed in that direction.

The building itself seemed to resemble Chantry, but was not like one they had ever seen before. They could hear voices inside. From the sound, most of the village must be in there. The cruel bitter wind blew through them, and snow began to fall once more.

Elissa took a deep breath and pushed open the door. It did not really occur to them to wait until the services were finished, which just may have been a better idea. The benches in the room were about half-full. Elissa decided that walking unannounced into a room full of people that might be hostile towards them might not have been the best idea she had recently. The desire to get out of the cold though had resulted in not really thinking things over fully

"This sacred duty is given to us alone; rejoice my brethren, and prepare your hearts to receive her," a man at the front of the room was preaching. This must be the Revered Father Eirik the guard had referred to.

"Lift up your voices, and despair not, for She will raise her faithful servants to glory when Her..." The man's voice trailed off when he saw people he did not recognize enter his Chantry.

"Ah welcome," the man motioned for them to move forward towards him. "I heard we had a visitor wandering about the village. I trust you've enjoyed your stay in Haven so far?"

Voices whispered up and down the pews quietly, wondering who these strangers were.

Elissa decided that playing nice was not going to get them anywhere. Why pretend when they both parties knew what was going on. "Not very hospitable actually considering we were attacked."

Father Eirik looked at the party in contempt. "What sort of welcome do you expect when you break into our homes uninvited?" He spoke now to his people. "You see, this is why we do not like visitors. They are not like us, they will do us harm if we let them."

Elissa raised her hand to silence the man. "Please, we're past pretending this village is normal." The villagers still seated in the benches now stood up uneasily and exited the building shooting worried glances over their shoulders.

"We do not owe you any explanations for our actions. **_You_** are the outside here," the man stated flatly. "We have a sacred duty; failure to protect Her would be a greater sin. All will be forgiven." Before they knew what happened, Eirik lashed out and hit Elissa directly with an enormous charge of lightening erupting from his fingertips, sending her writhing in pain to the floor.

Alistair watched Elissa go down and felt both fear, then rage grip his stomach. He raised his hands to the sky, cleared his mind and bought them down with his will focused solely towards the man who dared touch her. The magic drained immediately out of Eirik and the attack on Elissa ceased.

She was still lay on the ground unmoving as he lashed out and bashed Eirik with his shield, knocking the priest off his feet and backwards onto the floor. He parried another blow from another attacker whom he easily ran through. Alistair spied Eirik struggling to his feet from the corner of his eye. He raised his sword to shoulder height and spun on his the ball of his foot.

Eirik's head rolled loudly on the stone floor, as hid body fell with a quiet thud.

Alistair quickly looked around; the others had easily taken out the few attackers that had stayed. His eyes searched frantically for Elissa. Wynne was by her side, blue healing magic flowing from her fingertips. Once done with that, she passed Elissa a potion to drink to help with the pain.

Elissa sat up slowly as the potion worked its magic. Her muscles had seized and convulsed when she had been hit by the electricity from Eirik's spell. She smelt like burnt hair. The potion started to help with the immediate pain, but she knew she was going to be sore from this for a while. Alistair pulled her close for a moment and kissed the top of her head, not caring at this point who saw.

This was the last building in the village they had left now to search for Brother Genitivi. If they did not find him here, she doubted they would find him alive anywhere at all. The Chantry itself consisted just of three rooms, and the building was empty of people now apart from themselves.

Zevran walked immediately to a tapestry that was hanging on the back of the Chantry wall. He grabbed its side and tugged sharply, pulling the art off the wall entirely. Behind it, a wooden door separated yet another room. He shook his head. "No imagination whatsoever," he chided.

Elissa picked the lock and opened the door. There was a man lying on the floor, his leg was injured and he was shivering uncontrollably.

"Who are you? They… They've sent you to finish it?" He croaked.

Elissa shook her head and smiled reassuringly at the man who she was positive was the missing Brother Genitivi. "My name is Elissa. We're here to help you."

The man sighed as he closed his eyes in silent thanks. "You don't know how glad I am to see someone who isn't from this village. I.." the Brother moaned in pain as he struggled to sit up. "The leg's not doing so well and… I can't feel my foot."

Wynne stepped forward and knelt next to injured man. "I can set the leg and ease some of the pain, but he'll need a lot of rest in order to heal."

"I don't have time to rest now. I'm so close. The Urn is just up that mountain," the Brother urged.

Elissa nodded, normally she would not have agreed. "I need to find the Ashes. Arl Eamon gets sicker by the day."

"The Arl is sick? Will he live?" Genitivi asked concerned.

"We don't know. The Arl was poisoned under Loghain's orders. The Urn is our last resort," she supplied.

"Politics. Never did anyone any good," the man said shaking his head. "The Arl is a noble soul. But the Ashes…" he paused. "The Ashes will surely cure him. Haven lies in the shadow of the mountain that holds the Urn. There is an old temple there, build to protect it."

"Eirik wears a medallion that opens the temple door… I've seen what he does with it."

Elissa help up the medallion she had taken off Eirik's body a few moments earlier. "Is this the one?" she asked.

"Yes, that is your key. Take me to the mountainside, and I will show you."

Elissa looked at the man in concern. "Are you sure you can make the journey?" she asked.

"It's not that far and… will you let me lean on you? For the Urn, any pain is worth enduring."

Elissa nodded.

"Ahh, good. Help me up here. I'll try not to slow us down."

* * *

The Brother led them to another hidden door in the room that opened into a dark tunnel. Torches placed along the way lit the path for them to see. However as with most dark tunnels, it was a breeding group for spiders and their webs.

Elissa hesitated slightly when she saw the cobwebs, and unconsciously flinched. Alistair squeezed her hand then stepped in front to lead the group, clearing the cobwebs and spiders away with his raised sword. She smiled at him gratefully, glad that she would not have to face that demon in front of the entire group right now.

The tunnel to the temple was a relatively short trip. It seemed that Haven was literally built on the entrance to the old ruins.

"Here we are. Give me the medallion, and let's see if I remember." He played around with the medallion for a while. "yes, you see, it can be manipulated, just like this… and there. A key to open the way. It may have been passed down through the generations from the first people who built the temple. Now… where does this go?"

Alistair pushed the heavy temple doors open. Instead of another dark tunnel or room, it opened to a wondrous sight. Huge columns of marble, rose out of the snow, giant cracks in the temple ceiling allowed light to stream in. The light reflected on the marble and snow lighting the entire area.

"What I would give to have seen this hall in its entire splendor, as it was meant to be. Still, take away the snow and ice and traces of beauty still remain."

"You need to stay alert now Brother." Elissa commented bringing the man back to reality. She had no doubt they would encounter more resistance yet.

"I'm sorry… what? I was a little distracted. I apologize. These carvings were created just after Andraste's death, and they may reveal things about Her life that we do not yet know. I think I need more time to study these statues and carvings." Brother Genitivi was in awe and had difficulty concentrating on the matter at hand.

"I cannot wait for you," Elissa warned."

"I could not keep up with you with my injuries. I should be safe staying here. I don't think there are any villagers in here."

There actually were pockets of cultists scattered throughout the temple, but in such small numbers. They obviously had no expectation of being attacked so they took most rooms of people by surprise, each fight was over very quickly. The area they were in consisted of a giant two level area with rooms and halls running off each side. The villagers had been living in some of these areas so the rooms were setup with fires, cooking implements, cots and blankets.

They explored the area as much as they could, but a large door at the far end of the hall prevented them from journeying any further. There were no cultists left alive in the section they were currently locked in.

As they had investigated the area, Elissa had come to a decision. "We need to find a way through past that door," she reasoned. Everyone nodded their agreement. "It's early evening, and there is a good room setup for us to stay in in the north-west quarter." The area she referred to had been used to bunk a large group of people. Everyone would sleep on a mattress tonight.

Elissa walked with Brother Genitivi to the rooms they would sleep in tonight. "Do you know anything about what we can expect ahead?"

Genitivi thought carefully. "The temple itself was designed to protect the Urn from those who would steal it, or do harm to it. Namely the Tevinter Imperium."

"What sort of dangers are we talking here?" She asked.

"I'm not sure." Genitivi admitted. "The legends were never very specific on that point. 'Only the faithful shall lay eyes on the Sacred Ashes; death and misfortune await the unbeliever.'" He quoted. "The Maker's gaze has fallen on Andraste's final resting place. He weeps for his Beloved, and his wrath at Her betrayers endures."

Elissa raised an eyebrow questioningly. "The Maker is here?" she asked, not really believing the statement even as she said it.

"That is what the legend days, and the Maker may indeed watch this place," the Brother laughed. "Read between the lines, however, and you'll understand that it is merely a simple truth draped in hyperbole and metaphor," he smiled wryly as he continued. "After all, no one wants to hear, 'Willy toiled for many a year to perfect the curious mechanisms that would send a sharpened spike up the arse of the unwary intruder."

Elissa laughed. "Traps then huh? We will have to be extra watchful then." Perhaps taking Leliana and having two rogues may be a good idea. Leliana was even more skilled in traps than she was.

It was not if they had much choice though, Elissa instructed everyone to split into teams after when they were ready and begin a thorough search for the key that would open the main door. Sten volunteered to move the bodies into an unused part of the temple. He would double check the corpses for signs of any key.

The group set up in the small wing. The room was perfectly setup for their needs. Bunks with mattresses, firewood, books, and doors that close to help keep in the heat. They would be able to melt snow for water. Leliana and Brother Genitivi stay behind to prepare the camp and something to eat as the others spread out to begin their search.

Alistair and Elissa automatically began their search together, without any discussion of who was pairing with whom. Now they were not distracted by fighting, Alistair let his gaze take in everything around him. He was awed by the beauty and size of the structure they had discovered. "Makers breath, look at it all!" He exclaimed softly.

Alistair made small talk with Elissa as they searched the tunnel and rooms assigned to them. "So, something I have to ask. How do you manage to keep Sten looking up to you so? You are literally half his height," he looked at her thoughtfully. "I am sure Sten could snap you, or any of us, like a twig if he so chose. Yet Sten seems to worship the ground you walk on. What gives?"

Elissa laughed. "Have you ever noticed me picking up pictures and art on occasion along our travels?" He nodded. "Those are for Sten," she said. "He likes pretty things."

Alistair stopped walking and stared at her. "No way," he declared. "Sten? Look at me wrong, I'll kill your entire family, Sten?" He was dumbfounded, but did remember Sten picking flowers along the road once.

"I have something in my backpack that suggest you like picking the odd flower now and then too, Alistair," Elissa smiled and teased him about his flower picking ways, thinking about the rose he had given her. It was no longer technically alive, but it looked as beautiful on the day it bloomed and smelt just as fragrant.

They wondered further down the hall together, and she slid her hand quietly into his. He said nothing, but intertwined his fingers through hers as they continued looking at the carvings and treasures the temple had to offer.

The couple eventually found the key in the upper section of the temple in a locked chest that Elissa easily broke into. Alistair suggested she should teach him how to pick locks one day so he can have access to all the cheese from all kitchens when he needed to.

Once they had the key, the two were able to relax a bit more. They would stay in the relative safety of this area to rest, eat and get some sleep that night before continuing onward. They were now alone in a furnished room; which someone had been using recently to live in. There was a desk, a wardrobe, a large bed and a fire burning cozily in the corner.

They stood in front of the burning flames, using the opportunity to warm up. As they stood there, Alistair rubbed his thumb over her hand, sending delightful chills running down her spine. She turned to stand in front of him, slowly running her hands up his chest and around his neck.

This time, Elissa made the first move herself. She stood on her toes, wrapped her arms around his waist and kissed him with everything she felt. His arms went around her, pulling her close to him. Alistair groaned and pulled her hips to his. Elissa was surprised at her body's automatic reaction at wanting to get closer to him. Her hands were moving on their own accord, and are already under his shirt feeling his hard muscles quiver under her touch.

Alistair ran his hand up her side with a thumb brushing over the top of her bra band, her nipple erect and straining against the material. "I feel like all hands around you." He whispered nervously.

Elissa laughed deep in her chest. She grabbed his hand and bought it up to cover her breast entirely. "You might be all hands, but trust me, those hands feel good." She moaned in his ear as he touched her, and Alistair's knees nearly gave out from under him at the sound.

Alistair was shaking. "Are you nervous?" she asked him.

"No! I mean yes. I mean... I'm a little nervous sure. Not that this is anything bad or frightening... or... well... yes." Alistair pushed himself away from her and began pacing. "Oh, how do I say this? You'd think it would be easier. But every time I'm around you, I feel as if my head's about to explode. I... I can't think straight," he stopped and ran his hand through his hair, sending it spiking out in all directions.

Elissa looked at him, crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow pretending to be annoyed. "Oh really? Gee thanks."

Alistair looked at her desperately. This was part of his problem; he really was horrible with words. "I don't mean it like that. I mean... all right, let me start over."

He walked back over to her and pulled her close to him once more. He kissed the top of her head. "Here's the thing, being near you makes me **_crazy_**, but I can't imagine being without you. Not... Ever…" he was looking into her eyes directly now, "I don't know how to say this any other way. I want to… spend the night with you. Here, tonight. Maybe this is too fast, I don't know, but... I know what I feel..."

Elissa's heart was hammering so hard now she thought it was about to explode. She had never done anything like this either, and it was obvious for a while where they had both been heading, but it did not stop her from also being nervous about it. She had always been bought up to save herself for the man she was to marry, but everything had changed now. She had never felt this way before about anyone.

Alistair ran his thumbs along her arms, causing her skin to rise in response. "I wanted to wait for the perfect time, the perfect place... but when will it be perfect? If things were, we wouldn't even have met again. We sort of... stumbled back into each other, and despite this being the least perfect time, I still found myself falling for you in between all the fighting and everything else." He tilted her chin up towards him. "I really don't want to wait anymore. I've... I've never done this before. You know that. I want it to be with you... while we have the chance. In case..." his voice trailed off to things they did not want to think about.

Elissa stood on her toes, threw her arms around his neck and kissed him fiercely. He crushed her to him and she confessed softly in his ear, "I'm nervous too. I've never done this either Alistair, and I want it to be with you," she ran her hand down his side causing chills to run up his spine in response. She paused for a moment and looked into his eyes. "I always wanted it to be you," she confessed in a whisper.

Alistair stopped breathing as he fully realized what she was saying and he felt like his heart was going to explode. He surprised her though by tearing himself away instead. "Do not move a muscle from this spot," he said with a grin. "I'm going back and get our things, and let them know not to come looking for us."

Alistair no longer cared what the others thought. He went back to the large room they had setup camp in and picked up their backpacks and bedrolls. Only Leliana and the Brother were there.

Leliana looked at him, raised an eyebrow in question, but said nothing. Alistair looked at his friend. "You can let the others know we found the key. Aaaand… we're staying elsewhere tonight," he could not help but grin at her now. "Alone."

Leliana laughed. "Andraste's holy girdle; about time too!" she exclaimed smiling at him. "Don't forget to take some food too, Alistair. I know how you two eat." She handed him some bread, meat and cheese wrapped in a cloth. Alistair blushed, but took the offering. He mumbled his thanks, turned and left the room, anxious to be back with the woman he loved.

It was not far to the room they had decided to stay in, it was small but cozy. Elissa had already started building up the fire to keep the room heated, and replenished their stock of firewood from an area outside. Alistair returned with their backpacks, bedrolls and some rations; he closed the door firmly and locked it behind him.

Both of them were extremely nervous. The mood from earlier had been broken and now they were awkwardly stepping around each other as they prepared the room for the night. Draco set himself up near the door, their personal sentry for the evening.

Feeling like a frightened virgin, Elissa figured that continuing with her regular nightly ritual was the best option right now. She laughed to herself. _Feeling like one? I __**am**__ a frightened virgin, s_he thought, and took a deep calming breath as she sat on the edge of the bed.

She was always told that it would hurt the first time, and she could not help but feel slightly apprehensive. _This is why I am glad it is with Alistair,_ she thought as she blushed quietly to herself feeling a slow warmth building in her loins.

Alistair pulled the table and chairs closer to the fire, where he prepared bread meat and cheese for supper. Elissa placed her backpack in front of her on the bed, dug around to locate her brush, then started unpinning her hair.

Alistair sat next to her and took the comb out of her hand and began brushing the knots and tangles of the day away. She began to relax. "My mother used to do this for me…" she said lazily. His hand paused momentarily at the mention of her family. "No keep going… it's relaxing."

After a while he stopped and pulled her back toward him to sit on his lap. He pulled her close and leant forward slightly to kiss her; when her stomach growled so loudly that it caused them both to laugh.

She grinned at him. "What can I say? You did bring food didn't you?" she added hopefully.

He laughed and stood up, placing her on her feet. "At your service," he said indicating the food he had placed on the table earlier. He moved over to the table and held the chair out for her.

"So I'm wondering something," he said as he took his seat "I'd like to know your thoughts about some of our… travelling companions. Do you mind if I ask?"

Elissa paused in the middle of making her sandwich. "Why do you want to know?" she asked.

Alistair grinned at her, his dimples flashing. "I've got this nefarious plan to go around to each of them and secretly tell them all the nasty things you said. That way, they'll mutiny and I shall become the group leader!" He twirled an imaginary moustache and laughed manically.

She grinned and called his bluff. "If you want to lead all you have do is ask Alistair."

"What!" he exclaimed. "Noooooo! Let's not go that far. It's not the end of the world yet." He smiled at her. "Seriously though, I'm only curious. I've had enough time to form my own opinions and I just want to see if yours are any different."

She considered him for a moment then nodded. "Only if you tell me your opinion, as well."

Alistair laughed. "Just try and stop me. Let's see… where should I begin? Zevran. The elf. You can't… trust him, can you? Do you believe his so-called vow?"

Elissa nodded seriously. "Yes actually, I do."

He looked surprised at her conviction. "Really? Why? That's a lot of trust to put in someone who tried to kill you."

"I believe his story, it fits in with everything else. Loghain is the one trying to kill us, not Zevran. I'm willing to give him a chance."

Alistair looked thoughtful at that as he continued to build his sandwich. "Hmm. Well, if you are, then maybe I should too. But that doesn't mean I won't keep an eye on him. He's just too shifty."

Elissa laughed out loud at that, then began devouring her first sandwich.

"What about Leliana? I really like her and all. Is she crazy? Or do you really believe in her vision?" he took a large bite of his own sandwich as he waited for her reply.

"I believe that she believes in her vision," she responded carefully.

Alistair nodded. "That's one way to put it," he frowned. "I don't know what to make of her. If you look at her when she doesn't see you, she just looks so… so sad. I almost feel guilty taking her away from her life."

"I really like her." Elissa smiled. "She reminds me of Oriana. And she's proven very useful." she added.

"True enough. Who'd have thought sister would prove to be an adept thief and spy, hey?" The young man frowned. "Morrigan. Do you trust her? Think about it… maybe Flemeth sent her with us for some other reason than she said."

Elissa nodded. "You're probably right. I've considered the same myself many a time."

Alistair's eyes widened in shock. "And? You're just going to let her follow us around? A maleficar and Maker-knows-what-else?"

"I don't have to like her Alistair," she explained. "She's useful."

He grinned. "That's the most sensible thing I've heard out of you yet. Just remember that she's dangerous, too. And evil. And mean."

Elissa smiled cheekily and slowly slid her hand onto his thigh. "That's all good Alistair, but I really don't want to spend all evening talking about _Morrigan_."

His muscles literally froze at her touch, unexpected as it was. He did not need telling twice though, as he leant forward, trapping her mouth in a kiss. He pulled her to feet so he could get closer to her.

Elissa pulled his shirt from the waistband of his pants, running her hands up through the light hair on his hard muscled chest. Alistair's body was hard from constant training and fighting. Even managing to march as they did constantly in plate armor was a workout. His muscled body demonstrated beautifully how much it benefited greatly from the daily exercise.

When Alistair looked at Elissa, he could see the love and desire for him glowing in her eyes. He was still astonished that she felt that way for him. _Him! _The way she looked at him, like she could not get enough, made him want her even more.

She lifted his shirt up and over his head, discarding it onto the floor. Shyly, her hands touched his skin, surprised at how he quivered and moaned softly at the touch. He mirrored her move, by doing the same to her tunic, tossing it aside to some unknown location.

Elissa knew technically what happened between a man and a woman, her mother had told her that much. She was glad for the book that had been tucked in the bottom of her backpack after leaving Highever. 'The Art of Passionate Love.' from the Chantry had proved extremely educational on the more pleasurable parts of love making between a man and woman. She had been shocked by more than a few things in the book, but could not get the thought of doing these with Alistair out of her dreams at night.

She reached behind her back and undid her breast band, it too now fell forgotten on the floor. Alistair was not able to help his gaze from dropping to take in her beauty. His hands moved by their own will and encircled her waist. He looked at her with a silly boyish grin, unsure what to do next, before she grabbed one of his hands in hers and placed it on her breast.

Once again Alistair was amazed at Elissa's instant reaction to his touch. She gasped in a sudden breath, her breast firmed and felt fuller in his hands, her nipples hardened and stood erect. He leant in and kissed her exposed neck, raining kisses down until he finally encircled one of her breasts softly in his mouth, sucking on it lightly. He was rewarded with a small moan of pleasure from Elissa.

He completely froze when Elissa began fumbling with the laces on his pants. His member was straining against the cloth, full evidence of his desire apparent. His hand unconsciously shot down and grabbed her wrist. He was surprised to find that he was trembling. _I must look like an idiot! _He scolded himself. Elissa surprised him again though, by laughing and holding out her hand, palm down, parallel to the floor. It was trembling. She too nervous and unable to hold her hand still.

"I am not scared about doing this with you," she said with a smile. "I am nervous because I want to please you."

"Maker's breath Elissa, what did I do to deserve someone such as you," he breathed. He stood again, pulled them both to their feet. They made quick work discarding their trousers, with nothing but their bottom half of their small clothes shielding their view. He took her hands into his, and they both move onto the bed, laying down side by side.

She gingerly reached out again and laid her hand on his member. It was a lot larger than what she had been expecting, and she was not quite sure how this was going to work, but her mother had assured her women were built for this. She wrapped her hand around him and started moving it in an up and down motion as she had seen in that book.

Alistair's hips were making small movements, bucking along in time with her hand. He groaned loudly now. "That feels so much better than when I do it myself," he blurted unthinking, then blushed with embarrassment as he realized what he said.

Elissa did not want him to be ashamed about something that was natural. She recalled the advice the whore at the Pearl had given her. She leant into him and whispered in his ear as he kept stroking him. "That's ok I do it to."

He looked at her, his eyes opening wide. "You do? Show me how," he said without thinking.

She blushed, but pulled her hand away from stroking him. She lay back into the bed and sank her fingers down below into her folds, spreading herself before him, rubbing the small nub there which was centre of her pleasure.

Alistair propped himself up on his elbow and let his other hand cover hers, exploring, learning as she pleased herself. He moved her hand away and put his hand there, mimicking her movements. She groaned and raised her hips unconsciously in pleasure. He was surprised at how wet and slick she was. He remembered from overhearing other men discussing their conquests that this was a very good thing. It meant she was aroused by him and he felt his confidence grow even more.

He watched her reactions as he rubbed her slowly but firmly. He watched her reactions as he changed how fast he moved and the different pressure used. He was rewarded with small moans from deep in her chest. Her hands grabbed the blanket, her knuckles almost turning white.

Alistair kept his gentle ministrations, and with his other hand slowly entered her using one finger. Elissa's hips rose to meet him and she groaned his name. "_Alistaiiiiirrrrr…"_

He could feel her tightening around his finger, and suddenly her hand shot down to stop him. He looked at her in concern.

"I don't want to finish that way," she said shyly and blushed. Elissa sat up on her elbow and pushed Alistair over onto his back. She kissed him slowly, when rained kisses lightly down his neck and stomach, all the time moving down to the tight curls between his legs. He was wondering what she was doing, when she took him in her mouth.

According to the prostitute, men were supposed to really enjoy this. Alistair got even harder in her mouth and moaned in response. The woman had been right. His hands wound into her hair on their own accord. He finally understood why other men had been so captivated by sex. Nothing he had ever experienced had felt like this. If he died now and went to the Maker he would die a happy man.

Soon the pleasure she was causing became too much, he pulled her up toward him. She looked at him with the question in her eyes.

"If you keep doing that you gorgeous desire demon, this will end very quickly," he laughed.

She pulled at him so he was now laying on top of her. It had seemed as if this moment has been an eternity in arriving. Alistair wanted to make sure they took things at her pace. He knew it could be painful for a woman for the first time and the last thing he ever wanted to do was hurt her.

Elissa could feel his erection rubbing against the outside of her centre now, it felt impossibly large. Her mother had assured her that women were made for this and she would expand to accommodate him. She ached to have him inside her, to fill a need that she could not yet quite understand.

He cupped her face in his hand as he placed himself over her. She looked into his honey colored eyes. "Are you sure this is want you want my love?" He asked concern written all over his face, he did not want her to have any regrets later.

Elissa gazed into the eyes of the man she loved. "Yes…" she breathed out slowly, as she ran her hands down his back and cupped his firm butt, while raising herself up slowly to meet him.

He groaned in response, no longer able to wait, and slowly pressed his way into her. Every single movement for him was pleasure. He went extremely slow, allowing her to control how fast they went. Alistair's breathing was shallow, he concentrated everything he had on not being overwhelmed by the sensations that were overtaking his body.

He gazed locked Elissa's silver blue eyes as he slowly entered her. Oh Maker, he wanted this moment to last forever.

He moved slowly, trying to ensure he did not hurt her. It took a moment for Alistair to be almost completely buried within her. He stopped pressing forward as he felt a resistance within her. He began to pull back, when Elissa shook her head and pulled him gently but firmly further inside.

Elissa felt an intense blinding pain as he broke through and tore her maidenhood. He froze instantly, as she could not help but cry out and bit his shoulder lightly in pain. He stayed there, unmoving, kissing away the tears that leaked from the corner of her eyes, as they waited for the pain to pass.

It was like no sensation he had ever experienced. He started moving in and out as slow as possibly until she could get used to the sensation. He let her set the pace. At first it still hurt slightly, so she was moving slow, but soon desire took over. It was not long before she was moving quickly beneath him, her hips rising upwards towards him in response. The pain now gone, replaced by the delightful fullness of feeling him inside her.

As Elissa's breathing started getting faster, Alistair trying to recall anything from his training and meditation to make the moment last longer. He was unable to control himself though as she pulsated in her own climax, groaning his name as she bucked against him. The intense feeling in him built and exploded. His skin tingled from the top of his head to the bottom of his feet. He shuddered and groaned in blinding ecstasy as he sent his seed shooting deeply inside her.

They lay entwined in each other's arms, Elissa loving the feel of him inside her and the pressure of his weight on hers. She wrapped her legs around him as she could feel him getting smaller inside her and kissed Alistair long and lovingly.

Alistair looked at her seriously, "Was that all right for you? I was concerned, I didn't want to hurt you, I wanted it to be special."

Elissa looked up at the man she loved and snuggled into his chest. She rained kisses along his neck. "It only hurt a little bit at the beginning. But before, and after that, it was amazing.. "She kissed his chest. "Delightful…" she kissed his cheek. "Indescribable…"

Next she kissed him full on the lips. "It was special because it was with you," she sighed loudly. "Think of the time we wasted, we could have been doing this all along." Alistair's chest shook with laughter and delight at the new depth of feelings they were sharing together.

They lay in their room after, the fire burning brightly, curled up in the bed under the warmth of the Elissa's bearskin blanket. The enjoyed each other's arms, the closeness and warmth.

Alistair placed another kiss on the inside of her neck. She shuddered in delight despite the fact they had just finished. "Hmm. You know, according to all the sisters at the monastery, I should have been struck by lightning now."

Elissa giggled. "Could still happen you know." The sound of her laughing always made his heart soar.

The sound of him laughing vibrated deep in his chest where Elissa could feel it more than hear it. "It's hardly a deterrent if it happens **_after _**the fact. I'd willingly be struck down right about now. But yup. Lightening first, then the end of civilization as we know it. I'm a bad, bad man."

Elissa ran a finger down the centre of his chest lightly. "I disagree, I think you are very, very good," she said with a wicked lopsided grin.

"You do realize the rest of our little party here is going to talk, right? They do that," Alistair prodded.

Elissa kissed him. "First smart comment and I feed them to the darkspawn."

Alistair laughed again. "See? This is why I love you." He felt Elissa freeze in his arms as soon as the words came out of his mouth. He had just blurted them out before he could stop them. _Oh Maker he needed to think before he spoke sometimes._ It was only a second, but it seemed like there was an eternity of silence before Elissa spoke.

"I love you too Alistair," Elissa said looking up at him with those amazing blue eyes. Her heart beating in the same frantic time as his. "I always have," she whispered, confessing herself to him now entirely.

He kissed the top of her head and held her tighter, sighing in absolute contentment. "Thank you. No one has ever made me feel like this before. I was wondering if it were even possible."

Elissa nodded against his chest and signed in absolute contentment "I know, I feel the same."

"So... what now? Where do we go from here?" Alistair asked.

"I really don't know Alistair" Elissa replied honestly, "I just know with everything that we need to do; I want it to be with you by my side. I can't imagine doing this without you."

Alistair pulled her close and kissed her forehead. "Glad we're on the same page. I think I can manage that," came his reply.

They lay in bed facing the fire, Alistair on his back leaning up slightly and Elissa curled up next to him with her head against his chest. He stared at the fire as he held the woman he loved in his arms. He marveled at the feel of her naked skin against his and how perfectly she fit against him.

"I have been going out of my mind every time I looked at you since we woke up from the Fade," Alistair confessed in a whisper.

Elissa sat up on her elbow and traced her finger down Alistair's chest. "I have to admit to the same thing." She stopped what she was doing and smiled at him. "Do you remember last week as we traveled along the highway to Denerim? I tripped over and fell over face first on the road?" Elissa shook her head and went red even now thinking of it.

Alistair nodded, remember the incident she referred to.

"I was… err… watching you instead of where I was going," she confessed. "Leli caught me. That's why she was laughing so hard."

Alistair chuckled. "What were you thinking about to not be paying that much attention?"

Elissa gave him a sexy smile that turned his bones to mush. "I was wishing that Wynne had waited another hour before deciding to wake us up."

He grinned and nodded. "I think if Leliana had her way she would have left us longer also." He frowned and looked down at her. "There's something I have to ask. Do you remember a trip to Denerim market, a few years ago, where Draco knocked a Templar flying over backward?"

Elissa's eyes went wide in recognition… "You?" she gasped in shock. A hurt look crossed her face. "Why didn't you say anything? I wrote to you.."

He nodded. "I was told to have contact with no one," he took deep breath. "I was also told it was your parents who asked I be sent to the Chantry and be kept away from you…"

Elissa frowned at that remark. "Impossible," she declared. "My father was helping me try to track you down, he would not lie to me."

He nodded. "I know that **_now,_**" he leant in to kiss her. "I told Isolde at the time she was a liar, but I was only young then. I knew no better."

Elissa raised herself up on her elbows and climbed on top of Alistair. She kissed him and moved her body over his in such a way that any lingering traces of doubt were erased. Alistair felt himself reacting and getting excited once more, and they started all over again.

* * *

The next morning, Elissa hurt in places that she had never hurt before. But it felt good, and she felt different. There was a spring in her step that had not been there since she before she had left Highever. For the first time in what had seemed like an eternity, she felt happy, like she had something worth living for now.

They packed up their things to join the rest of the group for breakfast.

"Before we go, have I told you that I love you?" he picked her up, holding her against him and kissed her breathless. " I did? Well, it won't kill you to hear it again, will it?"

"I love you too Alistair," she said smiling with a laugh.

"See? Was that so hard?" He took her hand and lead her toward where the rest of the group was waiting for them.

* * *

_**Author's Note: **Well finally our couple succumbed to the temptation of flesh... Yay! Hopefully everything will be a lot easier between them since they've finally admitted how deep their feelings run._

_Thanks for the reviews and favourites!_


	17. Chapter 16 - Andtraste's Ashes

**Chapter 16 – Andraste's Ashes**

_There was once a tiny fishing village on the Waking Sea that was set upon by the __Tevinter Imperium__, which enslaved the villagers to be sold in the markets of Minrathous, leaving behind only the old and the infirm. One of the captives was the child __Andraste__. _

_She was raised in slavery in a foreign land. She escaped, then made the long and treacherous journey back to her homeland alone. She rose from nothing to be the wife of an __Alamarri__ warlord. _

_Each day she sang to the gods, asking them to help her people who remained slaves in __Tevinter__. The false gods of the mountains and the winds did not answer her, but the true god did. _

_The __Maker__ spoke. He showed her all the works of His hands: the __Fade__, the world, and all the creatures therein. He showed her how men had forgotten Him, lavishing devotion upon mute idols and __demons__, and how He had left them to their fate. But her voice had reached Him, and so captivated Him that He offered her a place at His side, that she might rule all of creation. _

_But Andraste would not forsake her people. _

_She begged the Maker to return, to save His children from the cruelty of the Imperium. Reluctantly, the Maker agreed to give man another chance. _

_Andraste went back to her husband, __Maferath__, and told him all that the Maker had revealed to her. Together, they rallied the Alamarri and marched forth against the mage-lords of the Imperium, and the Maker was with them. _

_The Maker's sword was creation itself: fire and flood, famine and earthquake. Everywhere they went, Andraste sang to the people of the Maker, and they heard her. The ranks of Andraste's followers grew until they were a vast tide washing over the Imperium. And when Maferath saw that the people loved Andraste and not him, a worm grew within his heart, gnawing upon it. _

_At last, the armies of Andraste and Maferath stood before the very gates of Minrathous, but Andraste was not with them. _

_For Maferath had schemed in secret to hand Andraste over to the Tevinter. For this, the __archon__ would give Maferath all the lands to the south of the Waking Sea. _

_And so, before all the armies of the Alamarri and of Tevinter, Andraste was tied to a stake and burned while her earthly husband turned his armies aside and did nothing, for his heart had been devoured. But as he watched the pyre, the archon softened. He took pity on Andraste, and drew his sword, and granted her the mercy of a quick death. _

_The Maker wept for His Beloved, cursed Maferath, cursed mankind for their betrayal, and turned once again from creation, taking only Andraste with him. And Our Lady sits still at his side, where she still urges Him to take pity on His children. _

_-From the Sermons of Justinia II. _

* * *

There was much discussion on who would be going and who would be staying behind. In the end it was decided that Sten, Morrigan and Zevran would remain with Brother Genitivi and ensure no one followed them further into the ruins.

After the Tower of Ishal, Alistair and Elissa were both very cautious about being taken by surprise by enemy reinforcements. They had only survived once through some dumb luck that Flemeth, the witch of the wilds had decided she wanted them to live. Leaving people behind to guard the entrance was a habit they have both gotten into religiously.

They had no opportunity to speak to anyone or reason with them, as the fanatics attacked without word or warning each time they came upon them. Some of them were armed, some were not. The only thing they managed to learn was that these people somehow believed they were fighting to protect Andraste herself.

They made their way forward, continuing to fight room after room of cultists. No longer were the people unarmed, the skilled fighters and mages seemed to be further into the old ruins. They also learnt why the Brother had a book in his house on dragon cults. These people were breeding dragons.

_Information the Brother could have shared when I asked him about this place, _Elissa thought as the two Wardens froze in shock when three young drakes came out of the caverns to attack them. The young adolescent dragons were about the size of a large oxen. Their snake like necks wove back and forth, as their tongues flickered out tasting the air in front of them.

The two Wardens could feel sense the other's surprise and alarm without even looking at each other. They walked together, Alistair slightly in front using the protection of his shield. Elissa fighting, protecting his back. While she did not have a shield, the young rogue was extremely effective at blocking any kind of blow by locking her long daggers into a cross.

All three drakes attention were initially focused on the two Wardens. The couple was in a purely defensive stance, blocking the jabbing attacks from the young dragons until a weakness could be found. Even though the creatures were not fully grown adult dragons, their hides were tough. Elissa's daggers were not sinking in as deeply as they might have normally. Leliana's arrows bounced off harmlessly one after the other, until she managed to successfully land one in the softer flesh of the animal's underbelly.

Elissa noticed the difference then in the animal's armor. The undercarriage was a lot softer and more vulnerable than the larger, firmer scales on the head and back. They would have to aim for these softer, more vulnerable areas.

The three drakes concentrated on the Wardens, moving to surround them. Elissa lunged to the left, ducking under one of the dragon's outstretched neck and thrust her sharp daggers up and into the beasts throat. She was rewarded with a hideous scream as the blades found their mark. It was only slightly injured, and now extremely annoyed with her. Its head followed every movement she made , solely focused on the one that had caused it pain.

Out of the corner of her eye, Elissa could see Alistair was occupied with the second drake, while the third was circling Leliana and Wynne. Elissa shifted her focus back to the animal in front of her. It lunged forward in an attempt to overwhelm her, but she was quicker and managed to dive sideways out of the way. Her speed was her advantage; so she made sure to step lightly on her feet and run towards the back of the small dragon.

The animal whipped around its deadly spiked tail, connecting solidly with her back before she knew what happened. The impact was enough to knock her off balance and distract her. The drake seized the advantage and sunk its teeth into Elissa's right thigh. The jagged teeth ripped and tore her flesh. She screamed as it lifted her as it began to thrash its head. It was only with pure instinct that she lashed out with her blades into the animal's eye.

The dragon fell to the ground dead but its jaws were still locked tightly into her flesh. She fell hard to the ground with its body, unable to move. The others, still battling the final drake were not able to come and help her. Blood was pooling quickly on the floor under her. The large incisor teeth passing through her leg entirely. Eventually the pain and blood loss became too much and she passed out just as she saw Alistair decapitate the final animal.

Elissa was leaning back against Leliana as she briefly regained consciousness. Wynne focused first on restoring the blood loss and replicating more fluid so she would not die before the skull could be removed from her leg. Leliana kissed the top of her head as she wrapped her arms around Elissa, helping to brace her.

Alistair shot her an apologetic look. "This is going to hurt, sorry. Ready?" Elissa took a deep breath and nodded. "On the count of three... One, two.." and without waiting for three he snapped the giant jaws open. Elissa screamed and passed out once more, as the jagged teeth ripped and tore the muscles even further. The blood began flowing even faster from the massive puncture wounds in her thigh.

Wynne placed her hands on Elissa's leg, the blue healing magic radiating from her fingertips once more. The bleeding slowly stopped and the muscles began to reknit themselves. The healing process sped up by the mage's use of the forces of nature. The scars however, would remain.

Ideally she would need to rest a day for the healing to complete, but they did not have the luxury of rest available to them. Leliana gently shook her awake, and they helped her to her feet. The muscle still bothered her, and she limped slightly now as she walked, favoring her left leg.

The drakes they encountered were in a cavern at a dead end, so they backtracked to the last unexplored turn off they passed. After fighting their way through more rooms and hallways of the dragon cultists, they eventually the group reach what seemed to be the last room in the temple. A giant hole in the ruin's wall lead through to even older caverns hidden leading further up and into the mountain.

There was more evidence of dragon breeding as the group of companions continued through the maze of tunnels. Several rooms were full of the large brightly colored eggs, but most were not alive and seemed to be used in some kind of ritual.

The tunnels eventually opened up into a huge temple, a large empty staircase rose from the centre of the room. A group of heavily armored men and mages eyed them warily from the bottom of the stairs. One of the men in heavy armor scowled at them as they approached.

He strode toward them angrily, his arm held out in front of him, palm facing toward them. "Stop! You will go no further!"

"Who are you?" Elissa asked.

The man waved them off with a flick of the same hand. "You do not have the right to demand my name. You have defiled our temple. You have spilled the blood of the faithful, and slaughtered our young." He spread his arms out before him angrily. "No more. You will tell me now, intruder, why you have done all this. Why have you come here?"

"Tell me your name," she pressed. "And I will tell you why I am here."

"I am Father Kolgrim, leader and guide to the Disciples of Andraste," he admitted reluctantly. "Kill us, and you will face Andraste herself. She will smell our blood and the blood of her children on you and Her wrath will be great."

"Andraste is dead," Elissa said.

"The prophet Andraste as overcome death itself and has returned to Her faithful in a form more radiant than you can imagine!" Kolgrim's eyes glazed over in ecstasy. "Not even the Tevinter Imperium could hope to slay her now. What hope do you have?"

Elissa eyed the man skeptically. He was a few archdemon's short of a Blight. "You're mad. Andraste is dead," she repeated.

Kolgrim started screaming madly at her. "You know nothing!" He demanded, flailing his arms wildly. "Andraste revealed Herself to us! We are Her Chosen! To arms, my brethren! Andraste will grant us victory!"

Alistair had been able to tell that diplomacy was not working for the majority of the conversation. He had already gathered his will and drained all mana from the two mages about to attack them. Since Templars were never let out of the Chantry, he was successful in taking mages by surprise quite often.

Drained of mana, the mages had no other forms of defense besides their wooden staves. Draco leapt at one of the defenseless mages. The man fell over backwards under the weight of the muscular war hound. His screaming turned into a hideous gurgling sound as the dog ripped out the mage's jugular. The second mage fell prey to one of Leliana's well-placed fire tipped arrows.

That left the three warriors left in heavier armor. The two Wardens circled slowly around the three men. Elissa and Alistair kept close together, always keeping their back to each other, so nothing could take either of them by surprise. Kolgrim was wielding a huge, two handed battle axe that Elissa did not want anyone to be on the receiving end of.

The disadvantage of such a large weapon however was that it took a lot of effort to move it, and doing so was very slow. Elissa focused her attention on the leader. He was slow and she was pretty sure she would be able to dodge most of his attempts to hit her. The two Wardens split up. Elissa slowly circling Kolgrim.

The fanatic swung his great axe backwards then slowly moved it in a giant arc toward the young woman. To her, it was like watching someone move through molasses. She ducked and rolled, avoiding the blow, then side stepped behind him and slashed at the straps holding his breast plate together. It was a successful hit. Two of the straps how now been slit.

Kolgrim tried again, this time side swiping with his giant weapon. Despite being tired and still injured, Elissa was able to jump up and over the attempt, once again end up on the opposite side of the cultist. She lashed out again. Two more straps fell to her blade.

He screamed at her in frustration. She moved quickly and lightly and now stepped behind the man. His breast plates hung only by the top straps on his shoulders now, leaving him open and vulnerable in several key spots. Leliana's arrows were starting to aim for these weaknesses, and one hit at the same time that Elissa's dagger sunk deeply into his side. She had studied basic anatomy and knew her hit was deadly.

Kolgrim fell to the floor, bright red blood gurgling from his mouth. He reached toward the sky as he laid bleeding on the floor. "Andraste, you promised…."

Alistair and Wynne had successfully dealt with the other two cultists. They spent a moment to catch their breath before heading out into a clearing in the folds of the mountain.

The stone work in the area seemed familiar, like the Tevinter Imperium's highways, but had fallen into such disrepair that parts had sunk below the ground and disappeared entirely. It opened up into a large area, nestled between the peaks of several mountains. Directly across from them was a large temple entrance that seemed to be carved into the side of the mountain itself. After a quick glance around, they moved forward along the broken roadway.

All of a sudden there was a deafening _ROAAAAAAAAAR. _Under the cover of the fallen ruins, the group ducked and hid as a giant high dragon flew overhead. It circled about them several times, before landing on a ledge high above them. It seems they had been lucky, they had not been seen.

They waited patiently for at least twenty minutes, but the dragon did not stir. It appeared to be sleeping. "So what now?" Alistair asked quietly. "Do we make a run for it?"

Elissa judged the distance across. Some of them could run, but Alistair running in his plate armor caused a rather large noise. She looked at him and smiled. "I don't know if running is a good idea with all that armor," she grinned wrly. "You **_are_** kind of noisy."

Alistair rolled his eyes. "Yeah yeah. I don't suppose we could just walk over then could we?"

She nodded as she turned to the rest of them. "Actually I think we can. Let's walk as slowly and as quietly as we can. No noise, alright?"

Surprisingly, the group made it across with no problem at all. The dragon did not stir, and none of them made any loud noises that would have caused it to awaken. As they reached the entry to the mountain temple, Elissa thought that just perhaps their luck had finally changed.

Wynne could feel the hair on her skin standing on end the moment they walked through the large stone doors. "Do you feel that?" She asked them. "This place is practically infused with magic."

Leliana nodded her agreement. "We're on holy ground, I can feel it."

"This place is different from the rest of the temple," Alistair admitted. "But it's not a type of magic that I can sense."

Elissa lead the way forward into the large sparsely furnished room. A lone knight stood in front of a locked door, he gave the appearance of being non-threatening. He smiled as they approached. The knight's voice filled the entire chamber as he spoke, amplified with a spiritual undertone. "I bid you welcome, pilgrim," he said.

Elissa smiled in welcome and she and her companions walked up to the knight. "I am here for the Urn of Sacred Ashes," she said matter-of-factly.

The knight nodded, and he spoke once again in the powerful voice that resonated through the hall. "You have come to honor Andraste, and you shall… **_if_** you prove yourself worthy."

Elissa frowned. This did not sound good. "But what if I am not worthy?" She asked.

'Then you will not come to the Ashes. It is not my place to decide your worthiness. The Gauntlet does that. If you are found worthy, you will see the Urn and be allowed to take a small pinch of the Ashes for yourself. If not..." his voice trailed off leaving their fate to their own imaginations.

"What is the Gauntlet?" She asked.

"The Gauntlet tells the true pilgrims from the false. You will undergo four test of faith, and we shall see how your soul fares. If your heart is true, you have nothing to fear."

Elissa nodded. "Alright, let's get this over with then."

"Before you go, there is something I must ask. I see that the path that led you here was not easy. There is suffering in your past; your suffering, and the suffering of others. You abandoned your father and mother, leaving them in the hands of Rendon Howe, knowing he would show no mercy. Do you think you failed your parents?"

Elissa looked the spirit directly in the eye and said without hesitation. "Yes. I should have defended them to the death."

The spirit nodded. "Thank you. That is all I wished to know."

Alistair touched her arm lightly. "You are too hard on yourself. No one's perfect."

The Guardian turned to look at the rest of her companions. "And what of those that follow you? Alistair, Knight and Warden. You wonder if things would have been different if you were with Duncan on the battlefield. You could have shielded him from the killing blow. You wonder, don't you, if you should have died, and not him?"

"I… yes." Alistair stammered. "If Duncan had been saved and not me; everything would be better. If I'd just had the chance, maybe I..." Elissa looked at the man who in her mind was worth a thousand Duncans sadly. He had no idea of his true worth thanks to Eamon and Isolde.

Wynne stood up straight and looked the spirit in the eye. "Ask your question Guardian, I am ready."

"You are ever the advisor, ready with a word of wisdom. Do you wonder if you spout only platitudes, burned into your mind in the distant past? Perhaps you are only a tool used to spread the word of the Circle and the Chantry. Does doubt ever chip away at your truths?"

Wynne just looked unimpressed. "You frame the statement in the form of a question, yet you already know our answers. There is no sense in hiding, is there? Yes, I do doubt at times. Only the fool is completely certain of himself."

The Guardian turned to Leliana, the last to be questioned. "And you... why do you say the Maker speaks to you, when all know that the Maker has left? He spoke only to Andraste. Do you believe yourself Her equal?"

"I never said that!" she protested. "I..."

"In Orlais, you were someone. In Lothering, you feared you would lose yourself, become a drab sister and disappear. When your brothers and sisters of the cloister criticized you for what you professed, you were hurt, but you also reveled in it. It made you special. You enjoyed the attention, even if it was negative."

Leliana gasped indignantly. "You're saying I made it up, for.. for the attention! I did not! I know what I believe!"

The Guardian nodded, satisfied with their answers. "The way is open. Good luck, and may you find what you seek." Then he disappeared as if he had never been there.

The door opened ahead of them, and they entered a long hall way, with small areas off side as they step on the stone in front of each area, a blue fire lit up illuminating eight ghostly specters. Four spirits standing on each side of the room.

Their first challenge of the gauntlet was to answer a riddle posed by each spirit. As they correctly answered each question asked of them, a light shot from where the spirit had stood and disappeared into the doorway ahead of them.

One riddle in particular rang true with Elissa. She had not needed to contemplate or discuss its answer to know what the spirit asked.

This spirit was that of a tall woman, who held herself regal and proud. Her hair was tied back severely and she looked at the group with a snarl, her voice laced with anger.

_An eye for an eye,_

_a tooth for a tooth._

_The debt of blood_

_Must be repaid in full._

_Of what do I speak?_

"Vengeance," Elissa had answered immediately.

Lady Vasilia looked directly at her. "Yes. My husband, Hessarian, would have chosen a quick death for Andraste. I made him swear that She would die publicly with her war leaders, that all would know the Imperium's strength. I am justice. I am vengeance. Blood can only be repaid in blood."

When they had answered the eighth and final riddle, the door in front of them opened. They walked through wondering what challenge would face them next.

A grey haired man dressed in fine noble clothing stood at front of the room with his back to them. Alistair recognized the man in front of them the same time as he heard Elissa's sharp intake of breath. "My dearest child," the man said as he turned to his daughter with a smile.

Elissa was choking back tears. "Father?" she asked.

"You know that I am gone, and all your prayers and wishes will not bring me back. No more must you grieve, my girl. Take the pain and the guilt, acknowledge it, and let it go. It is time."

He looked at his daughter sadly. "You have such a long road ahead of you, and you _must_ be prepared," he placed something in the palm of Elissa's hand. "And so I leave this with you... I know you will do great things with it."

Bryce Cousland now looked over Elissa's shoulder directly at Alistair. He smiled at the young man and nodded at him in approval. "Take care of her Alistair. Know that you have our blessing, you always did." The young man felt shock at the acknowledgement, as well as acceptance. It also confirmed what he had always known; the Couslands had never asked he be sent off to the Chantry. The last lingering traces of self-doubt regarding that subject melted away with that confirmation. After all, he did think it was always possible they had sent him away, but just not told Elissa.

Elissa in her state of shock had not noticed the interchange between her father and her lover. She turned into his waiting arms and he held her silently as she cried. They stood that way for a few minutes, until she grew quiet and recomposed herself. She looks at the locket clasped tightly in her hand. "It was Mother's," she whispered to Alistair.

He took it from her and did the clasp up behind her neck then kissed her forehead. "Now you have something of hers. I know it bothered you that you had nothing because of the manner in which you left. This is a special gift is it not?"

She nodded and smiled. Wynne and Leliana stepped forward asking if she was alright. Both were concerned how she would fair after running into the spirit of her dead father. Though still emotional, she did feel better. She knew they would never blame her for their deaths. The guilt she had been clinging too was starting to subside. It was not her fault they had died. The grief was still there, it always would be, but she no longer held herself accountable.

_Vengeance. _She thought to herself. That is what she would focus on. She would personally gut Howe. They moved forward into the next room.

A vast chasm greeted them. There was no bridge, and around the edge of the hole were pressure plates. Leliana and her examine them closely, they did not seem to be regular traps.

"Uh oh I'm terrible at puzzles," Alistair said, staring at the room before them.

Elissa pressed one of the pressure plates with a stick from a distance. A piece of bridge appeared before them, however it did not seem entirely solid. With that she had the beginning of an idea on what they needed to do. She motioned Leliana to stand on another tile. Another piece of bridge appeared.

She swore to herself. Damn, if they had bought everyone with them they could have just all stood on a tile to see what would happen. Instead they'd have to try and work out how to do this with just the five of them.

Elissa rummaged through her backpack for some vellum. She grabbed a small twig and asked Wynne to burn the end so she could write with the charcoal. Elissa drew a diagram of the tiles and asked Leliana to stand on each one. She made notes on which tile made what parts of bridge appear. Then she had Alistair and Leliana stand on different pieces at the same time.

She made more notes.

Then her and Leliana sat down and studied her notes to see if they could discover how to make the entire bridge appear.

Alistair wondered around the room looking at the carvings in the wall as the two worked on their puzzle. He wished he had some cheese with him, his stomach was growling. It seemed to him that Andraste only favored the remarkably clever.

After what seemed like hours and many pages of vellum later, the two women thought they had it worked out to two possibilities. By standing on different combinations and moving people around, they would be able to move one person across the bridge. Alistair immediately volunteered to go, so he could feel he helped at least in some way, but Elissa would not hear it.

"We are not sure if this will work Alistair," she held her hand up and smiled. "I will be going, as I weigh less." She looked at him seriously. "No one is going out there without a safety net. We will tie a piece of rope around my waist and I need **_you _**up here to hold onto me should I fall."

He nodded his agreement. There was no chance he would ever let her go. He was also the only one out of the four of them with enough strength that could hold the weight of another. They grabbed a coil of rope and a pair of leather gloves from their backpacks. One end tied around Elissa's waist and the other tied around Alistair's. He pulled on leather gloves and took the slack of the rope into his hands.

Elissa directed everyone to which piece of tile they should stand on. The first piece of bridge appeared solidly and she stepped forward onto it. Next Leliana and Wynne moved onto different piece, making the next piece of bridge appear before her. She safely stepped forward once more.

This is where the two women were not quite certain. Elisa took a deep breath instructed Alistair to move to a different tile. The bridge under her immediately went transparent and she fell into the darkness below. The rope holding her went taunt, and she slammed hard sideways into the stone wall beneath them.

Alistair's heart was in his mouth and he had a death grip on the rope as he pulled her back up. Everyone was relieved but shaken over what happened. He was glad she had thought of the rope. He would have just walked out there.

"Let's try that again with option number two!" Elissa laughed nervously, as her hands were visibly shaking. "I don't want to experience that again anytime soon."

The second time they had the combination and movements correct. Once safely on the other side, Elissa found the switch which activated the bridge permanently. Everyone moved across safely and entered the next area of the gauntlet.

The room was lined with mirrors, as the group entered the mirrors began to spin in a circumference around them before disappearing entirely. In their place, the group now faced themselves.

Elissa watched in horror as an exact duplicate of herself ran toward her, blades drawn. The face running at her was looking at her with death in her eyes. Her features were set in the familiar sneer that she knew she wore even now. They circled around each other, and from the corner of her eye she could see the other doing their same with their attackers.

She lashed out quickly, testing her opponent, and the other Elissa reacted instantly, dagger blocking the attack easily. The attacks got faster and harder, but each time her other self was easily able to parry and counter with a return blow. If she kept going like this, she would tire out an make mistake before her twin did.

The others seemed to be having the same problem. "Switch attackers everyone!" She yelled in a sudden burst of inspiration.

The two Wardens often fought together, back to back, always fighting partners in battle. They quickly changed places and she found herself in the awful position of fighting to kill the image of the man she loved.

Knowing him as well as she did, Elissa was able to take advantage of his weakness. Alistair was very slow in his weighted down armor compared to her. She sidestepped around his attack easily, being weighted down in plate armor as he was. With tears her eyes she stepped up behind him and slit his throat from behind. The fake Alistair disappeared immediately, leaving no body or trace.

Alistair had knocked the fake Elissa off her feet by lashing out and bashing at her hard and fast with his shield. As he stabbed his sword through her heart, a sob tore from his throat and he watched her die at his hand. Her body disappeared, and he turned around desperately looking for her.

He strode over to her and pulled her close. They stood there holding each other their silently, no words necessary. Wynne, Leliana and Draco had all taken care of their other counterparts. It had effected each of them greatly to have to kill one of their friends, even if it had not been real.

They stood that way in silence for a moment before pressing forward. It was a large room with an impossibly high ceiling. At the far end was a giant staircase leading nowhere; and at the top; a giant statue of Andraste with a beautiful golden urn standing at its base. A giant wall of flame stood between them and the foot of the stairs.

"By the Maker!" exclaimed Alistair in awe. "That's it, that's the Urn of Sacred Ashes! That's it, that's really it!"

Wynne stared at the statue and urn that stood ahead of them. "I thought it only a legend…" her voice trailed off.

Leliana for once was at a loss for words. "I… I… don't know what to say…"

Elissa examined an altar that stood before them in front of the giant wall of fire. This must be their fourth and final test. The dusty altar was little more than a stone slab rising from the floor. There seemed to be an inscription carved into its face. Elissa leant over and blew the dust gently off the surface in order to be able to read the inscription. Particles flew everywhere causing her eyes to water and her nose to itch. She sneezed and rubbed her eyes before being able to read the inscription.

_"Cast off the trappings of worldly life and cloak yourself in the goodness of spirit. King and slave; lord and beggar; be born anew in the Makers sight."_

_Cast off trappings of worldly life... _Elissa thought to herself and then groaned. out loud. "To pass through the flames I think we have to be naked," she stated matter-of-factly. "Again, I will test this myself. No one is coming through until I am sure. Like the bridge, in case I am wrong, we can't have everyone in danger at once."

Alistair was glad he was the only male with the party. He tried desperately to keep his eyes down but since last night he could imagine every glorious detail of Elissa's body as he heard bits of armor hit the stone floor. He thought that might have made it easier, but knowing and imagining were two different things. Now he could imagine in a lot more detail, and it just made the desire for her worse.

She stripped off quickly before she could change her mind. Even though he probably did not need to, Alistair turned his back to her for modesty's sake. She removed everything right down to her hair pins. Elissa was not sure how thorough Andraste was, but she was not going to be taking any chances.

The flames were hot as she approached, but she knew what she must do. Taking a deep breathe, and closing her eyes, Elissa willed her body to relax. Her pulse started slowing as her breathing evened. She felt calm; she knew this was the right thing to do. She stepped forward into, and walked through the flames.

Wynne and Leliana were watching with baited breath the entire time. They gasped so suddenly that Alistair could not help but turn, imagining the worst.

Elissa had passed through the fire and emerged unscathed on the other side. Not only that, she now looked nothing but completely refreshed. She was, clean, bathed, her hair flowing around her waves. She was now adorned in the same white dress similar to the one the marble statues of Andraste always wore. The wall of fire had disappeared. She stood at the base of the large stair case, looking up at the statue of their prophetess.

The guardian appeared again behind her. His strange spiritual voice echoed once again throughout the chamber. "You have been through the trials of the Gauntlet, you have walked the path of Andraste, and like Her, you have been cleansed. You have proven yourself worthy, pilgrim. You may approach the Sacred Ashes and take a small pinch for yourself."

"Guardian, you said there would be four trials. However I was visited by my father…" she trailed off.

"The Veil is…. different here. That was your father's spirit visiting you, not part of the gauntlet itself."

Elissa nodded in understanding. Her parents loved her so much they broke through the Veil where they were able to help her move on and heal. She did not know how she knew that to be true, she just knew it was. It made her feel…. at peace.

The Guardian disappeared once more.

Elissa looked up at the statue of Andraste that stood before her. Other Chantry statues of Andraste were very generic. This statue showed in great detail the delicate features of a rather plain woman who looked up into the sky her face bathed with a smile, eyes filled with love and adoration for her one true love, the Maker himself.

She motioned to the rest of them that it was safe to approach the Urn now, as long as they took nothing. She was the only one taking a pinch of the ashes, so she was the only one that had to pass the final trial by fire. However, the others having passed all other trials were permitted to look upon the Urn itself.

She walked up the stairs ahead of them. Alistair could not take his eyes off his beloved in the simple dress she now wore. The dress went up high at the throat, but left her shoulders bare. The sleeves started up again just above her elbows and flared out into a wide sleeve.

The dress tightened in at the waist with a simple embroidered sash that crisscrossed over the front and tied in the back. The dress floated around her ankles, just above her bare feet. The dress was white, yet shimmered like a pearl with an opaque coloring.

He had never seen her dressed in anything except armor, or large shirts with breeches. Her hair always braided severely to fit securely under her helmet. At camp, it was also tied up and tucked out of the way. Fighting a war was not a high fashion endeavor.

Alistair's heart was hammering so loudly, he could hear nothing else. He could see nothing else and was oblivious to everything around him. She was the single most beautiful thing he had ever seen. At that moment he made a vow to himself before the Maker and his bride Andraste never to be separated from her again.

Leliana tried to get his attention, and literally waved in front of his face in order to do so. He did not even register that the woman was trying to talk to him. Wynne and Leli laughed as they exchanged knowing glances.

"Oh he's got it baaaaaad..." Leliana said. The two women both laughed, but still Alistair heard nothing. He was not paying attention at all to their playful ribbing. His attention was captivated entirely by two things. The woman in front of him, and the fact they were indeed standing before the physical remains of one the cornerstones of their religion. To say Alistair was feeling a little overwhelmed would have been an understatement.

They had now reached the top of the staircase and stood in front of the Urn itself. "I didn't think anyone could succeed in finding Andraste's final resting place..." Alistair whispered in reverence. "but here... here She is.

Leliana nodded her agreement. "I never dreamed I would ever lay my eyes on the Urn of Sacred Ashes... I-h-hi... I-hi-hi.. I have no words to express..."

Wynne placed a hand on Elissa's shoulder. "I could not have asked for a greater honor than to be here. I will never forget this feeling. Thank you."

Elissa opened the Urn and took a pinch of the ashes, pacing it into a small leather pouch she usually reserved for coins. For the first time in weeks she felt truly calm and at peace. For the first time since they had made the desperate escape from Highever early one morning, she no longer felt the overwhelming crushing grief when she thought of her parents or of her home.

Standing in front of Andraste, she felt content once more. She felt at peace and whole. It was as the ghost of her father had said, it was time to move on and let the pain go. Whether it was that conversation or passing through the flames themselves, Elissa felt cleansed body and soul. She still grieved, nothing would change that; but it no longer consumed her entire being.

Elissa turned to leave and follow Wynne and Leliana back down the stairs. Alistair touched her lightly on the arm indicating to stay behind. He pulled both of her hands together then raised them to his lips and kissed them. Staring into her eyes he saw they were no longer masking the pain he had seen there every day, but instead were full of love and hope for the future.

Her lips were parted slightly in a soft smile as she looked at him. Alistair wanted to crush her in his embrace and be as close to her as possible so the two of them became one once more. He shook his head silently at the thought. He was drowning in the depth of her eyes, they were so blue. He wet his lips nervously before he started speaking. There was something he needed to ask first.

"Elissa, when we were children, you were my best friend. Now, by some wonderful twist of fate, once again, you are not only my best friend, but so much more." He took a deep breath and continued. "I cannot bear to think of my life without you in it." He paused and looked in her eyes. "Ever." Alistair sank down to one knee in a clash of armor. Elissa's small hand started to tremble in his.

Leliana and Wynne turned around as they reached the bottom of the stairs, just in time to see Alistair down on one knee holding Elissa's hands in his as he gazed adoringly up at her. His words had traveled throughout the hall. "One of the single most amazing things that has ever happened to anyone in this world of ours; is having the person you're in love with, love you back." His well-rehearsed speech echoed through the room.

He took a deep breath and plunged forward before he lost his nerve. "Elissa Cousland, I have loved you since we were children, and I have loved you every day since," he confessed. "I thank Andraste every day for bringing you back into my life. Will you do me the honor of marrying me and becoming my wife?"

Elissa's heart felt like it was going to explode; overwhelmed with the deep and tender love she left for this brave man, her partner in battle and now to be her partner in life. She nodded through the tears of joy that had started happily streaming down her cheeks. "Yes Alistair, oh yes."

Alistair sprang to his feet as a huge grin lit up his face. He pulled Elissa close him, kissing her as they melted into each other.

Wynne and Leliana had tears in their eyes as they smiled. As they both went to turn away to give the young couple privacy, they paused as something caught their eyes. They looked at each other in awe as the sunlight shining through cracks in the ceiling changed from its regular white light to a deep, rose pink color. The light continued to move; it hit the statue, and then the urn before bathing the young couple within its gentle glow. It grew brighter and brighter until the two women were forced to look away, so brilliant it had become.

Elissa and Alistair pulled apart and stared into each other's eyes, completely lost in the moment. The light surrounding them was almost blinding, but did not hurt the eye. The two women watching the scene from below blinked in shock. The statue of Andraste, which had been gazing lovingly, reaching towards her Maker's sky, was now looking directly down toward the couple with the same look of love and adoration. Andraste's arms were now reaching down as if to embrace the two standing before her.

Wynne's hair stood on end as she could feel the room pulsating with a powerful type of ancient magic she did not recognize or could even begin to fathom the depths of. Leliana whispered about a sign from the Maker himself. In unison and without speaking, the two women fell to their knees before the couple and their prophetess with their heads bowed. This was a holy place, and the young couple had received Andraste's blessing on their union.

Wynne felt that she had never been so wrong about something in her entire life. She originally thought that a relationship between these two could end in nothing but heartache. She had to admit however her perspective had been tainted by her own experience. Alistair and Elissa belonged together. She could feel it to the depths of her old bones. The entire chamber reverberated in a tone that confirmed the rightness of the moment. This is what was meant to be.

When the light faded completely and they looked up, the statue had once again returned to its regular position. Wynne and Leliana's eyes met in awe. Without a word, the look in their eyes confirmed what they had both seen. Neither of them had imagined it.

Alistair and Elissa had been too preoccupied with each other to notice the strange benediction that was bestowed upon them. They were completely lost in each other and forgot for the moment they had company. If anyone had to be with them for this moment though, they were both glad it was Wynne and Leliana. The four had become very close after traveling together, Leliana was surely becoming one of Elissa's closest friends and Wynne was like a mother to them all.

Also out of all the people in their little group, the four of them were also more alike than the others. So they often split the jobs and tasks that needed to be done between the groups appropriately. Zev, Morrigan and Sten were always good for those unpleasant tasks that neither Elissa nor Alistair necessarily wanted to know about. Some of their party did not seem to mind being the bearer of bad news at all.

Elissa changed back into her armor and inspected the white dress she had been clothed in. It was made of no material that she could identify, but she promised herself to ask someone later. The two Wardens held hands as they walked out of the temple. Alistair caressed his thumb back and forth across her hand, sending tiny shocks of electricity up her arm with each touch.

The group once again had luck on their side, and snuck past the still sleeping dragon. From this approach they found another doorway hidden in the ruins. A shortcut back to the entrance where Genitivi was at the camp with the rest of their party. They had left nothing else alive in the ruins at this point. They had been very thorough.

The Brother looked up from his position examining some carvings as he heard them approach. "Welcome back! You were gone for quite some time," he walked toward them eagerly. "Well? Did you find it?"

Elissa silently handed the Brother the small pouch. Genitivi opened it, his eyes alight with curiosity. "Is that.. oh, there's some dust on - no, that's not dust... oh Maker... I'm not worthy to look upon... " his voice trailed off as he handed it back to her.

The man's eyes shone as he looked sharply at Elissa. "What... what was it like? Coming to the Urn I mean?"

"Nothing has touched me quite so deeply," she admitted honestly.

"You are a very fortunate person. And so am I. Perhaps my research will not seem so much like blasphemy to the Chantry now. We must organize an expedition. There is so much history here. It must be studied. And... and pilgrims should be allowed to come to the Urn."

Elissa nodded her agreement. "Yes, the Urn of Sacred Ashes should be shared with the world."

Alistair snorted behind her. "Hah! Let's hope there's a lot of Andraste to go around." He joked. He could not tear his eyes away from the woman who just agreed to become his wife. He felt like he was walking in the clouds, he may have well floated back to their camp. He was glad nothing was in their way on their return trip. He was unable to get a stupid grin off his face for more than a split second, and he would feel somewhat silly grinning like an idiot and wanting to sing and tap his heels together while he was trying to run through a dragon cultist or darkspawn.

His mind raced and he wondered at the changes that the last year had bought into his life since he met Duncan and had been conscripted into the Wardens. He even impulsively gave Wynne a big hug, kissed her head and lifted her easily into the air.

Wynne laughed as his exuberance. "Is that any way for an ex-Templar to be treating mages young man?" the old woman teased him.

Alistair smiled at her. "It should be. It's not fair to treat such wonderful people as yourself like second class citizens."

He was just about to drag Elissa back to the little room they stayed in the last time they were here when she dropped a bombshell on the group. "So…. who would like to come slay a dragon with me?" she asked with a grin.

Alistair spun on his heel and looked at the small woman like she had grown a set of horns. "I just had the best thing happen to me in my life **_ever_**. We actually managed to sneak past that thing twice, and now you want to actually want to go back and try killing it?"

He was still in shock that he had not only asked her to marry him, but that she had agreed. This most definitely had not something he had planned, and like most things that flew out of his mouth, not entirely thought through, but he loved her with all his heart and could not imagine not having her in his life.

Morrigan could not resist an opportunity to rib Alistair. "What, did the burnt up prophetess forgive you for failing your religious instruction?"

Alistair just laughed and for a change, did not get angry at the apostate. He looked at Elissa questioningly, she just shrugged and smiled, letting him know it is all right.

"Elissa has agreed to marry me," Alistair said unable to hide the huge grin that followed those words.

"Now I know you had head injuries that mother did not heal." Morrigan stated dryly to the young woman.

"Tsk tsk," Zevran shook his head. "My friend Alistair, you only just had your first woman and now you want this to be your only woman?" the elf sighed exaggeratedly, "and so young too."

Elissa's eyes flashed angrily. "Zev!" she admonished him.

The cheeky elf laughed. "Ahhh but for such a beauty as you, my dear Warden, I can see why Alistair would sacrifice his freedom."

Alistair frowned at that. "It's no sacrifice, I love her."

Elissa cleared her throat. "Alright now, enough discussion on my personal life," She spoke in a tone that would not be denied. "Now, back to the subject at hand. Who wants to come with me and slay a dragon?"

As everyone just looked at her blankly. Volunteering to slay dragons was not an everyday occurrence. Elissa nodded and started listing off the reasons she thought it was a good idea. This was not just a sudden urge; she had put some thought into this.

"Firstly, the archdemon is a dragon. A big dragon. Probably a lot worse than this one. This will allow us to work out some possible strategy against fighting one." She saw Sten start to nod in agreement out of the corner of her eye. "Second, nothing is more effective as armor than dragon hide. If we could get some dragon scales and hide and get it crafted into armor… then our armor to face the archdemon will be so much better."

Alistair still could not believe she was seriously considering this. "I love you, but are you seriously mental?" he shook his head again. "Nooo this can't happen, my luck has been going to good lately. Something will go wrong now, for sure!"

Elissa laid out her argument again, and it sounded like it made sense, until you realized they were willingly going to battle a dragon. Then she just sounded bat shit crazy again.

In the end, Elissa's arguments won out. Once Sten agreed to accompany her, Alistair felt he had no choice but to go and help protect her. Leliana then of course would not dream of letting them go without her. If a tale was to be told of their battle with a dragon, she would be the one to tell it. Then Wynne only agreed because she could not stay behind and worry herself to death about the three of them.

Morrigan actually argued the strongest against the idea. "Are you sure it is wise, for the only two Wardens in Ferelden to be recklessly endangering their lives unnecessarily?"

Elissa countered. "You were fine when it was battling your mother," she snapped back at the mage. Then she sighed and softened her tone. "We have to battle a dragon one day. I don't know about you but I would prefer to pick my battle first. We have an advantage." Then to encourage no further argument, she turned and walked back towards the exit and out of the shortcut they had discovered earlier.

The dragon was still asleep on top of a ledge directly above them. Elissa knew how to get its attention this time though. She pulled out a small horn she had retrieved from Kolgrim's body and raised it to her lips. She took a deep breath and blew hard through the smaller end.

The sound echoed and reverberated throughout the mountaintop, echoing time and time again. Elissa watched as the dragon lazily opened one eye, slowly got to its feet and stretched. It leant forward looking at them before bellowing in anger at being disturbed by non-believers.

They ducked for cover as the beast flew over them in a circle, breathing fire down around them. They were well protected in the ruins where they were, so the dragon was forced to land in order to attack the intruders to her lair.

"Concentrate on the wings first!" Elissa shouted. "Stop it from flying again."

Wynne felt for the lyrium potions she had strapped around her belt. She wanted to be ready and be able to heal any injuries as needed. These youngsters meant a lot to her.

Elissa and Alistair ran forward, each heading to a different side of the beast, both aiming for the more delicate membrane found on the dragon's wing. The two Wardens now had the dragon distracted, allowing Wynne and Leliana to step out from behind the protective coverings of the ruins as well, and launch their ranged attacks.

Leliana's arrows bounced off the dragon's hard armor harmlessly. Instead, she aimed her shots at the dragon's eye. Blinding it would give her two friends a fighting chance. She took a few deep breaths in and out, forcing herself to become calm. She lined up her shot. It was an inch too far to the right and bounced off the dragon's scale harmlessly.

Alistair and Elissa were having a hard time getting near enough to the dragon to do much damage. They had been successful in slashing at the dragon's wings enough to prevent it from flying. Wynne had to heal each of them constantly, as they were knocked away by a swipe of the dragon's claw or tail.

Leliana lined up yet another shot. The dragon was constantly moving and her target small. While her shots had come close, she had yet to be successful. She let go, and once again watched it bounce off the dragon harmlessly. She knocked another arrow, closed her eyes and took another steadying breath. She moved her arrow along with the dragon, trying to anticipate its next movement. She fired again. The arrow flew true and she was rewarded when the dragon lifted up onto its back legs, and roared in pain.

Now blinded in one eye, the dragons only focus was Elissa who stood in front just to one side of her. As the dragon fell back down onto all four feet she ran to get out of the way, but tripped. Alistair watched in horror as the dragon moved with lightening quick speed to trap Elissa effectively beneath its huge talons. She screamed in agony as a giant claw pierced the armor and flesh of her shoulder.

Alistair was now on the dragon's blind side. He watched the blood run out of Elissa's shoulder as she screamed in agony and lost consciousness He ran screaming towards the dragon in fear and rage, "Get off her you fucking bitch!"

The dragon did not want to let go of her catch, but she could not ignore Alistair running at her either, so she lowered her head look at him with her good eye, and breathed fire in his direction.

Alistair ducked and hid behind his shield to block most of the flames, then jumped sideways and onto the dragon's foot. The same one that was holding Elissa down. Without pause, he jumped up and grabbed one of the spines behind the dragons ear and swung himself upward and onto the creature's neck.

He had a good grip on his sword as he swung himself up on the beast. He sunk his sword into the softer flesh in the area of the dragon's ear with as much force as he could.

The dragon screamed and forgot about its hold on Elissa. Leliana pulled her unconscious form out of the way, as Wynne cast another healing spell. The women watched in horror at Alistair perched on top of the dragon's neck, holding on for dear life onto the two spines behind the dragon's ear.

Alistair was not known for his good balance and his armor was not flexible by any means. He pulled a small dagger out of his boot, and stabbed randomly into the dragon's neck. Blood was spouting everywhere - but he had yet to hit a main artery.

Giving up on that course, he pulled himself up as far as he could forward until he was within arm's reach of the dragon's eye. The dragon was snapping its head sideway and lashing with its tail trying knock him off. He grabbed the arrow that was lodged into the dragon's eye, driving it further, forcibly into the dragon's brain. The dragon roared in pain and bucked savagely. Gauntlets slippery with blood, he was unable to hold on any longer, and he was tossed high into the air.

Elissa regained consciousness to see Alistair being thrown high and hard against the cliff wall, where he fell heavily to the ground. She panicked when she noticed he was unconscious and unmoving. With Elissa no longer in danger, Wynne rushed over young Templar' side, drinking a lyrium potion as she did so to replenish her magic ability. Alistair had broken both his legs, and several ribs when he had landed. Wynne cast her healing spell on the unconscious man and watched as color returned to his cheeks.

Wynne patted his arm reassuringly as he woke up. His first thought as always was to search around frantically for Elissa. He calmed as he saw she was also now struggling to sitting up, her eyes searching for his.

Elissa had a large scar on her shoulder. If the dragon's claw had been an inch or two lower, it would have pierced her heart, and killed her instantly. She felt ashamed for having put them all in such danger. _Alistair was right. This was reckless. _She had become complacent of her groups abilities. And it nearly got them killed.

After Wynne had finished setting bones and healing their injuries; she told them they will need at least one day of rest at camp before heading back to Redcliffe. She could set and mend the bone, but a day of rest after would ensure the process took more solidly.

Alistair, lent slightly on Wynne's arm as he limped over to where Elissa was being helped to her feet by Leliana. He took her in his arms and smiled down at her. "Next time you suggest we slay a dragon, my love, the answer will be no! Well, unless it's the archdemon of course," he laughed. "That one is in our contract."

They explored a cavern hidden in the mountain side that obviously has served as the dragon's lair. It was piled with treasure, coins, books, and art. Elissa imagined that the royal treasury in Denerim would not even be this grand. The dragon must have been living and hunting in this area for an extremely long time.

Elissa set down her backpack and grabbed some small pouches she had packed away. She started filling them with gold sovereigns as Alistair continued exploring. They would have enough money now not to have to worry about running jobs to keep funding their mission. In fact, they could all retire comfortably with the wealth at their disposal now.

As he explored the treasures that the dragon had collected over the years, Alistair's eye was caught by a small black leather box with a delicate gold clasp. The reason it had caught his eye, was that the outside of the box was decorated and designed with roses. The craftwork so detailed that it begged to be inspected.

On closer observation, the delicate leather box contained an entire set of jewelry made to imitate roses by use of rubies, diamonds and gold. They were stunning in both their design and simplicity. The set contained a necklace, earrings, a ring, and one of those small crown things that women put in their hair. He could not believe his luck at the find, and stashed it deep into the bottom of his backpack. It would be perfect as a surprise for his future wife, perhaps on their wedding day. He could not help but smile to himself at the thought.

It was a slow walk back to their camp, and they shared the location of the dragon's treasure for the others to go look at if they so desired. It was then that Elissa remembered something she had found in Haven.

In the house that they had found the bloodied alter, she picked up a quality set of elven boots. Leliana had confirmed them at the time as Antivan leather. She dug them out of her bag and handed them to Zevran.

"Hmmm… That smell…" Zevran lifted the boot to his nose and smelt it. "This is Antivan leather, isn't it? I would know that anywhere! I don't know how you knew I was missing my homeland, but this does the trick nicely. Thank you."

Elissa smiled at the elf. "You are quite welcome."

He laughed and smiled up at her. "Now if you could only find me a prostitute or two, a bowl of fish chowder and a corrupt politician, I'd really feel like I was at home!" Everyone laughed at the joke.

Zevran tried them on as he talked to her. "And they fit, as well!" he declared, eyes shining. "Marvelous!"

Elissa nodded then spoke to the group. "We'll be staying here another two days." She stared at Morrigan and Sten before they could voice their opinion. "Both Alistair and myself have wounds we need to recover from before we should travel further," she smiled at Wynne. "As soon as Wynne gives her blessing that we can leave, we'll leave."

The mage smiled and nodded. "It should not be too long. You are both young and strong."

They all ate together that evening; there was lot of fresh meat left from the drakes, let alone the High Dragon they had just slaughtered. After they had all finished eating and telling stories of what happened, Alistair picked up their things and held his hand out to Elissa.

"Coming my dear?" He managed to say without blushing. For once, he did not even go red and only laughed when Wynne yelled after them to remember to rest, and not exert themselves too much.

Elissa and Alistair went back to the same room they had stayed in the night before. Both were tired and sore after their recent battles and were content to spend the evening watching the fire lying in each other's arms, talking quietly before falling asleep. Alistair fell asleep feeling more full of hope and confidence than he ever had before. This beautiful woman had agreed to become his wife, and they had just battled a dragon, and won.

Perhaps there was a chance they just might defeat the archdemon after all. With Elissa at his side, he felt like he could accomplish anything. They spend that night and the next in the same comfortable rooms again to allow the two Wardens sufficient time to recover. On the third day the group headed out with Brother Genitivi back to Redcliffe.

* * *

_**Author's Note: **Look at that, a marriage proposal ended up in there! Everyone knows the speech Alistair gives our heroine at one time. Of doing the right thing by a beautiful woman. He was raised in the Chantry. The right thing would be marriage and family. This is one of the reasons he proposes to her now. Apart from the fact he loves her and all those good things!_


	18. Chapter 17 - Summersday Celebrations

**Chapter 17 – Summerday Celebrations**

Travel back to Redcliffe was slow and took longer than it would have normally. The Wardens had both taken a beating during their encounters recently and needed the time to recover. As Wynne always kept reminding them, magic could only do so much. They still had to take care of themselves to ensure a full and proper recovery. After being hit with the lightening from Father Eirik, Elissa's muscles ached painfully each night like they never had before, it made falling asleep at night difficult. She had never looked forward to a hot bath so much in her entire life.

As they grew closer to their destination, Alistair started thinking about what Teagan might say about their betrothal. He smiled to himself, this time when they returned Alistair _definitely_ had the upper hand.

Teagan was in the main hall when they entered the castle. He stood up quickly when he saw them enter. It was Alistair that spoke first. "How fairs Eamon?" he asked.

"Unchanged," Teagan replied. "You return. Might you have any news?" Teagan tried not to seem too eager at their arrival, but Eamon's condition was not improving.

Elissa nodded and smiled. She felt like she was always smiling now, her cheeks were starting to hurt from the constant grin plastered across her face. "We found the Urn." _And I'm getting married! _But she kept the last part to herself for now.

"You have? Wonderful! Let us go at once to Eamon's side and see if the Urn's healing powers live up to their reputation."

Teagan lead them upstairs to the Arl's private room. Elissa opened the pouch and turned it upside down; sprinkling the contents over the man's inert body. She froze in horror as she realized that she actually did not know what she was supposed to do with the ashes themselves. _What if he was supposed to drink them you idiot!_

Just when it seemed like nothing was happening, Eamon started to glow. It was the same rose-colored hue that Wynne and Leliana had seen envelope the two Wardens at the Temple of Sacred Ashes. Color started returning to his skin, his breathing drew less labored and he became much more comfortable.

Eamon's eyes flickered open. He turned his head looking at all of them puzzled for moment. "Wh-where am I?"

Teagan stepped forward. "Be calm, Brother. You have been deathly ill for a very long time. Do you remember nothing?"

Eamon rubbed his eyes wearily. "Teagan? What are you doing here? Where is Isolde?"

"I am here my husband," Isolde said in her heavy Orlesian accent as she knelt at Eamon's side.

"And Connor? Where is my boy? Where is our son?" Eamon continued as he struggled to sit up.

Isolde bowed her head. "He lives, though many others are dead. There is much to tell you, husband."

Eamon sighed and sank back into the pillows with his eyes closed. "Dead? Then it was not just a dream?"

Teagan shook his head as he answered. "Much has happened since you fell ill, Brother. Some of it will not be... easy for you to hear."

"Then tell me. I wish to hear all of it."

Elissa had fallen asleep as she leant against Alistair's shoulder. The room was warm and she was very tired and had not been sleeping well. They had been on the road now for weeks. It was also the first time she has not felt like joining her family in death. Instead, whenever she thought about them now, she started recalling the fun times they had, and not just the last few gruesome moments that she spent with them.

Alistair gently picked Elissa up and turned to leave the room.

Eamon looked at the boy he had sent away those many years ago. "Alistair, you two should stay, I need to talk to you both."

The young ex-Templar looked at the man that he had for many years considered almost a father. He shook his head and interrupted Eamon as he was about to speak again. "You have no idea everything this woman went through to not only save your life, but your family's lives as well as your village," Alistair returned the Arl's gaze steadily. "It can wait Eamon."

He turned to the two others that were in the chambers with them. "Isolde, Teagan, you can both update him on what's been happening here, that will take some time anyway." Eamon needed to spend time with his family first. He and Elissa needed to clean up and sleep; he also knew some of Elissa's injuries were still bothering her also. "We will come see you in the morning when we are ready."

He turned to Isolde. "If you would kindly show me the way?" he prompted. She nodded and he followed her out of the main hall. Alistair could not help but smile to himself. He had just completely taken charge of a situation, and gotten his way, without Elissa backing him up or doing it for him. She would be proud of him.

Isolde lead them to a large guest suite across from the family's quarters. Showing them around, she told him that their rooms have amenities for baths, but there were no servants or anyone left to actually draw the water or build the fires.

Alistair nodded at the Arlessa as he laid Elissa out on the bed. "That is fine. I will take care of that for her."

Isolde paused at the door as she was leaving and looked back at the young man. "Alistair, I just wanted to apologize to you. I am very sorry at my treatment of you when you were younger," she looked down at her feet for a moment then raised her chin to look at him again. "All I can offer is that I was young then, and very insecure in my position. There had been a lot of… resistance to our marriage," she smiled at him. "I know that it is no excuse. You deserved better." With that, she turned and left leaving Alistair standing there feeling slightly shocked.

The first thing he did was get the fireplace roaring, warming the room to make it more comfortable. He had his own room, but he had not gone there yet. The two of them had barely left each other's side since they had met, and the thought of being apart from her was actually physically painful to him.

He was contemplating this and about to wonder off to find his room when Elissa woke up. He told her he would leave, while she cleaned up. He turned to go, but found his feet would not move as he stared at her. She stood up, walked over to him, and took his large calloused hand into her small one. She pulled him towards her and snaked her arms around his neck. "Don't go," she whispered.

Alistair's self-control where it came to Elissa was practically nonexistent. 'Well, I didn't want to assume," he grinned as she leant up and kissed him. To her surprise; he broke off the kiss before it got too out of hand.

"Can we talk a moment?" he asked, his voice suddenly serious.

Elissa nodded and frowned in concern. He lead her back over to the side of the bed and sat down with her. Alistair took her hand into his. "Look, you know I was raised in the Chantry and lived a rather sheltered life. So I was always taught to do the right thing, especially in regards to how to treat a beautiful lady such as yourself."

"I… I don't want to wait until after the Blight to get married. I know everything has happened rather quickly. In the normal world we probably would never have met again, let alone be battling darkspawn, trying unite a kingdom, overturn a traitor, battle dragons and fall in love."

He barely stopped to take a breath. "Usually a betrothal would last a suitable period of time, and I would have to get permission first, we'd get to know each other better." He was shaking his head. "I don't want to wait. Things will never be normal for us. We had a long road to travel yet, and if anything were to happen to you… I want to be sure that we are bound together in the eyes of the Maker. So we can find each other again on the other side of the Fade."

"Be it married for a day, a week, or if we make it through the next thirty years before our calling. I want that every moment of that time with you," he grinned and bought up an old promise she had made herself. "Unless your oath last time we were at the Summerday fair together holds true… Would you marry me there in two days' time?"

Elissa had tried interrupting Alistair several times during his speech, but he always rambled on when he was nervous. "If you would let me get a word in edgewise Alistair, yes!" Elissa laughed in delight. "I would love to marry you here, I could not agree more. I tried to tell you that five minutes ago but you just kept taking."

He pulled her into his arms and kissed the top of her head. He felt her sigh in contentment. "Don't we have to go see Eamon at some point soon?" she asked ruefully.

Alistair shook his head. "Don't worry, I told them we will come see them when we are ready in the morning."

Elissa looked up at him in happy surprised. "Really? You said that?" She was glad to see Alistair stand up for himself.

He began to unfasten the various clips and fasteners on her armor. "Yes my lady, I most certainly did."

* * *

The next morning they made their way back to the main hall where Isolde, Eamon, Teagan and the rest of their group were already waiting. Elissa was still having a hard time trying to stifle the grin that constantly threatened to break out on her face. She snuck a look at Alistair and smiled quietly to herself. Practice _was_ making perfect, and they were getting a lot of practice. She wished her brother were her to say, _Told you so!_

Eamon was addressing them now. "This is most troubling. There is much to be done, that is true. But I should first be thankful to those who have done so much," he bowed toward herself and Alistair. "Grey Wardens, you have not only saved my life but kept my family safe as well. I am in your debt. Will you permit me to offer you a reward for your service?"

Elissa shook her head. "No reward is necessary Eamon; we need only your help against the Blight."

Eamon looked puzzled and a bit put out. "Err... are you certain? I simply mean to honor your efforts, nothing more."

Elissa always had trouble taking reward or payment for doing what she only considered the right thing. However, she understood the need for others to show gratitude on occasion so agreed with Eamon on that point then.

"Then allow me to declare you and those traveling with you champions of Redcliffe," Eamon smiled warmly at them. "You will always be a welcome guest within these halls. And for you personally Wardens, a shield of the same make as those that have been given to our finest knights," he handed one each to Alistair and Elissa.

Now that was over, Teagan sat down in a chair and indicated the others to do so also. "We should speak of Loghain, Brother. There is no telling what he will do once he learns of your recovery."

Eamon declined to sit and instead paced the room as he spoke. "Loghain instigates a civil war even though the darkspawn are on our very doorstep. Long have I known him. He is a sensible man; one who never desired power."

Teagan shook his head in disagreement. "I was there when he announced he was taking control of the throne, Eamon. He is mad with ambition I tell you."

"Mad indeed," Eamon agreed. "Mad enough to kill Cailin, to attempt to kill myself and destroy my lands."

"He was also involved in the slaughter of Highever Castle my lord," Elissa added. "Of that I have no doubt even if I have no proof. All of this cannot just be coincidence."

"Whatever happened to him, Loghain must be stopped. What's more, we can scare afford to fight this war to its bitter end," the Arl added, ever the practical man.

Elissa was troubled by his comment. "But you can unite the nobility against Loghain, can't you?"

Eamon nodded. "I could unite those opposing Loghain yes. But not all oppose him. He has some very powerful allies. We have no time to wage a campaign against him," he sighed as he spoke. "Someone must surrender if Ferelden is to have any chance at fighting the darkspawn."

Elissa felt defeated at his words as all the air went out of her lungs. "Then everything we've done is for nothing?" she asked incredulously.

"Noooo... Not at all," Eamon shook his head. "Loghain is responsible for heinous crimes and I intend to see him pay. But the fact is our armies must be reserved for the darkspawn, not for each other. I will spread word of Loghain's treachery, both here and against the king. But it will be but a claim made without proof."

Eamon continued pacing while he talked. "Those claims will give Loghain's allies pause, but we must combine it with a challenge Loghain cannot ignore. We need someone with a stronger claim to the throne than Loghain's daughter, the Queen."

Teagan sat up straighter in his chair and raised an eyebrow. "Are you referring to Alistair, Brother? Are you certain?"

Eamon nodded. "I would not propose such a thing if we had an alternative, but the unthinkable has occurred."

Elissa frowned; she knew Alistair would not care for such an idea. "You intend to put Alistair forward as king?" She asked.

Eamon looked at the young woman standing in front of him and nodded. "Teagan and I have a claim through marriage, but we would seem opportunists, no better than Loghain. Alistair's claim is by blood."

Alistair interrupted angrily. "And what about me? Does anyone care what I want?"

Eamon turned his gaze on the young man that was once his ward. "You have a responsibility, Alistair. Without you, Loghain wins. I would have to support him, for the sake of Ferelden. We simply cannot fight two wars. Is that what you want?"

Alistair stammered as he realized that there really was no other option. Either he claimed the throne, or he had to support the man that betrayed everything he had ever cared for. "I... but I... no, my lord."

Eamon nodded taking that as Alistair's agreement to the situation. "I see only one way to proceed. I will call for a Landsmeet, a gathering of all Ferelden's nobility in the city of Denerim. There Ferelden can decide who shall rule, one way or another."

"Then the business of fighting our true foe can begin," the Arl turned to Elissa and addressed her directly. "What say you to that _Teyrna Cousland_?" Eamon emphasized her title. "I do not wish to proceed without your blessing."

Elissa was surprised both by being called the Teryna and being asked for her consideration. "My blessing? Why do you need my blessing?"

Eamon looked surprised at her question. "None of this would have be possible without you," he stated matter-of-factly. "You led Alistair here; you saved Redcliffe; you saved my family; and you saved my life with the ashes from the Urn. Not only that, you are also a Cousland, now Teryna of Highever, no matter what Howe may call himself. It's your lead I follow. I am a credible enough figure in this nation to call the Landsmeet, but I hold no illusions that I could face Loghain without you. Surely you see that."

Elissa had resumed pacing where Eamon had stopped. "What's stopping Loghain from just attacking Redcliffe?" She pressed.

"Why do you think he had me poisoned? Your father killed? He wanted people of influence gone without having to confront them directly. If I call for a Landsmeet, refusing the compromise and attacking Redcliffe will only support our accusations. I am sure he would rather I died from the poison. Had the demon not interfered, that's exactly what would have happened."

She thought of the next option. "What if we defeat him in battle?"

"Unless we convince some of Loghain's allies to abandon him, that's not likely to happen. Our army is simply not large enough. As a Grey Warden, you may gather allies to you, but we need those forces to face the darkspawn, not to battle against our own."

Elissa nodded in agreement. She had presented these arguments to Eamon as they were the arguments Alistair might come up with. She was hoping her beloved could see there was no other option. He had to step up to the situation, despite how abhorrent he saw that decision as being.

Eamon continued. "You have already found allies, but we need those to fight darkspawn. I truly believe the Landsmeet is our best option. We could attempt to wage a military campaign against Loghain. But even if we win... would we not have enough left to defeat the darkspawn?"

"No, but neither would Loghain," Teagan added.

Eamon looked thoughtful. "Perhaps Loghain gambles on this attitude. That everyone will decide facing the darkspawn is more vital than facing him, so that he leads us against the horde."

Elissa nodded slowly. "It seems we have little choice."

"Very well," Eamon nodded. "I will send out the word. But before we proceed, I believe there is the matter of the mage... my son's tutor. He still lives, I understand."

Teagan nodded. "He does. He is in the Dungeon, Brother."

"Have him bought here, Teagan. I wish to see him."

It was several minutes before Teagan returned with the blood mage that had not only caused the problem, but had also helped rescue them from it.

"Jowan. What you have done is not in question," Eamon said flatly. "You tried to assassinate me and set into motion a series of events that nearly destroyed everything I cherish. What do you have to say in your own defense?"

Jowan looked at his feet. "Nothing my lord... other than to say I am sorry. I expect no mercy for what I have done."

"I see," Eamon looked thoughtful. "Grey Warden, have you anything to say on Jowan's behalf?"

Elissa paused and thought about how cooperative Jowan had been in trying to rectify the situation. "He seems earnest in his desire to repent my Lord. He had the idea how to save your son, and he did help keep Connor subdued while we were at the Circle. Also, keep in mind that he was acting on orders from the Regent. As much as we know Loghain for what he is, for Jowan to not follow orders would be treason and would have resulted in his certain death."

Eamon pondered thoughtfully at Elissa's words. "Oh? That is unexpected, and what would you have me do? As the injured party, my ability to see the merciful path is... strained."

Elissa thought of the Tower and how much they needed mages at this point. "Give him to the Circle of Magi. I will send a letter with him to Irving."

Eamon nodded. "True enough, and wisely said."

"Jowan, I hereby turn you over to the Tower of the Circle of Magi. May the Maker have mercy on your soul."

"Thank you, my lord," Jowan said nodding, accepting his fate.

The mage was escorted back to the dungeon.

"Now back to the matter of the Landsmeet. It will take some time to recall my forces and organize our allies. I would prefer to wait until that is done before calling the Landsmeet. In the meantime, I suggest you pursue the remainder of the Grey Warden treaties. We will need all the allies we can get if we are to defeat the darkspawn horde."

Alistair got to his feet and looked down, smiling confidently at the woman seated beside him. "You should know Eamon, before you start making too many plans. Elissa and I are engaged to be married," he sat back down again, and held her hand now clearly above the table.

Eamon had spoken to the levelheaded young woman many times when she accompanied her father to Denerim on business. She was the last of the Couslands, a fine noble family with none above them except the royal family themselves.

While he was surprised at Alistair's announcement, he was delighted at the same time. While he was happy his young ward had found love, he also knew that politically having the sympathy vote with Teryna Cousland was another point towards victory in their pocket. They were also an excellent political match, the Cousland name held a lot of weight at the Landsmeet. Eamon could not have chosen a better match for the future King if he had decided on the woman himself.

The Couslands were such a trusted and respected family, not many were buying Howe's story about the family being traitors to Ferelden, anyone that knew them also knew those allegations were clearly false. Eamon knew resistance from some of the nobles however would be strong however, as they had benefited from the situation from deals with Howe and Loghain.

Teagan felt the blood drain from his face at Alistair's announcement. He stood to his feet, turned, and walked out of the room silently without saying a word. Alistair had wasted no time making his move. Teagan had been cursing himself for giving in so easily when he had the woman he loved in his arms, he could have thought of something to make it work. But at the time, he had felt overwhelmed to make sure that Eamon and his family were safe.

Now, he would never have the chance. He thought his heart had been broken when he walked away the first night in the village. Now it had been shattered.

Alistair noticed Teagan's departure, but he was too busy getting angry at Eamon to think any more of it. Eamon was calmly presenting reasons why the couple could not be married, and why Alistair should look at making a different alliance. "It will seem as if Grey Wardens were trying to take the throne," the Arl argued.

"But we were both Theirin and Cousland before that. We fight for Ferelden first, that's why we became Grey Wardens," Alistair countered. "I might have the blood Eamon, but Elissa is the brains behind this outfit. I would be a terrible ruler without her helping me."

"That's not true. You are fair, even headed, and could learn in a few years how to be a very fine king. There are also many fine noble women that would be suitable that could help you rule Alistair," Eamon prodded. "Or you could take an advisor while finding an appropriate woman to marry."

Alistair stood up angrily, abruptly knocking his chair over behind him in the process. His face was scarlet with anger and his brows furrowed in disagreement. "Look Eamon, unless she is by my side, I will refuse completely and walk out of here right now. I cannot and will not do this without her. That is my final word."

This was a side of Alistair that Elissa had not seen before. She was surprised but proud of him for standing up for what he believed, in if not a little awestruck at the anger she sensed emanating from him right now.

To their surprise Eamon just smiled brightly and started chuckling. Eamon needed to get a feel how committed the couple was to one another. It would take both all their strength to get through the next few months. He needed to be sure. "Oh Alistair, how very like your father you are right at this moment," he raised his hands in surrender. "My friends, please, I am not stupid. I am very much in favor of your betrothal..." Elissa waited for the 'but' that was coming, and it did... "_But_ I did want to be sure that you were ready for the scrutiny such an announcement will warrant at the Landsmeet."

The Arl continued talking as the two marveled at his change in direction. "I want you to be sure, **_very_** sure and be ready to fight as there will be opposition. To Alistair as king, to your relationship, and to Elissa herself."

He looked at the two of them seriously. "If you could not stand up to me, then you had no chance against Loghain or his allies."

Alistair's anger was slowly subsiding, and his breathing slowly returned to normal. "Good. I'm glad you approve, because we are going to be married in the village Chantry tomorrow," he grinned now as he continued. "It would be awfully uncomfortable if we were not able to invite the Arl to the ceremony."

Leliana jumped out of her chair and literally squealed in excitement, and hugged Elissa. "We have so much to plan!"

Isolde stepped toward her husband and put her arm around his waist. "I suggest we put off any further political discussions and focus on planning a celebration for this joyous event," she smiled at the two Wardens. "There will be more than enough time to talk strategy afterward."

Eamon smiled at his wife. They had lost much recently, but also had much to be thankful for this Summerday. "I agree!" he looked sadly at Elissa. "Please let me also pass on my condolences regarding your family My Lady. Bryce was a good man and a dear friend."

Leliana grabbed her hand and turned to Isolde and Wynne with a huge smile on her face. "We need to find her a dress!" Isolde smiled and nodded enthusiastically. The women dragged Elissa out of the room leaving Alistair staring in their wake. Morrigan followed slowly behind, disinterested in pointless religious ceremonies.

Eamon, Zevran and some of the knights head to the village tavern to drink in celebration. Alistair had not even entertained any thoughts to what he was going to wear, until Zevran raised the issue. All his regular clothes had rips and tears in them from fighting and their travels. Eamon's clothes would not fit, Alistair was too broad in the shoulders, but they eventually found something suitable he could borrow from Ser Perth.

The women were searching through Isolde's closets, nothing seemed appropriate, when Leliana remembered the dress from Andraste's temple and asked if she still had it. Elissa nodded and they moved their search to Elissa's room where she modeled the dress for those who had not seen it. The dress **_was_** perfect. She took it off again and hung it up carefully.

Isolde, repeated her apologies to Elissa regarding her treatment of Alistair. Her accent was still thick despite having lived in Ferelden many years now. "When Eamon and I first met, there was much opposition to our marriage," Isolde looked to the floor a sad look passing over her face. "People resented him marrying an Orlesian. I had no friends or confidants and I was young and scared. I know it's not an excuse, but please let me help you both in any way I can. I am willing spend my life making it up to the two of you."

Elissa could tell the woman was sincere, and extremely grateful for having her family returned safely to her. "You should be telling Alistair this," she said.

"I did," Isolde said smiling, her face softened. "I also wanted to apologize to you also. To help anyway I can."

Elissa had never seen Isolde like this before. The rigid posture was gone, and her face had softened into a genuine smile. However as soon as anyone else came arrived near them, them the wall Isolde had held in place so many years came back up in full force.

"Isolde, have you ever considered perhaps you should let others in more, let them see the real you? You can't expect someone else to open up to you, unless you take that chance on them first," the two women smiled at each other, taking the first step toward becoming real friends.

As the women talked, Leliana started giving Elissa very frank and embarrassing advice on how to please a man. Isolde blushed, but joined in on the playful conversation. Elissa swallowed her embarrassment and forced herself to ask questions. She knew all the technicalities regarding sex, but knowing and doing where always, two completely separate things. Leliana and Isolde's frank advice left Elissa's face flaming, but she listened intently fascinated at the same time. She left the conversation with quite a few ideas in mind to try the evening of her wedding night.

Sitting in Redcliffe's tavern, Alistair was getting nervous. He had been receiving the same type of frank and embarrassing advice from the men as they sat drinking. Zevran had been giving the young knight outrageous tips which made the poor man blush up to the sandy roots of his reddish blonde hair. The elf was not the only one though; as soon as it was announced to the tavern that the Wardens were being married the next day, drinks and marital advice flowed freely.

* * *

Since it was Ferelden tradition for the couple not to see each other on their wedding day, Elissa woke up the next morning alone. She immediately ran for the chamber pot and threw up the meager contents of her stomach. Her stomach was a knot of nerves. She had never thought it would happen, but today was her wedding day. She was extremely nervous and wished desperately her mother was here to calm her.

Leliana and Wynne arrived shortly after with breakfast. The mage smiled at the young woman who was looking pale and scared. "You have fought two dragons, and countless darkspawn, all without batting an eye. Now you're scared of Alistair? The man who took out a dragon almost singlehandedly just for you?"

"I've never been married before!" She clutched her stomach, not sure if she would be sick again. "What if I don't make him happy?" Her stomach heaved and she ran for the chamber pot again, throwing up noisily.

Wynne bought over a damp cloth, sat Elissa down and pressed the cloth to the her white and clammy face. "Calm down young woman. It's not like you to get yourself worked up like this over nothing."

Leliana held Elissa's hand and nodded looking at her. "There is no way you cannot make our young Templar happy. He loves you for just being you. You make him happy, just as you are," Leliana smiled through tears that started gathering in her eyes. "You make us all happy by just being who you are," she declared and threw her arms around the woman who had quickly become her best friend.

Elissa laughed. She felt better already with them here. "I know I shouldn't be nervous," she smiled. "I just love him so much."

Leliana and Wynne helped Elissa get ready; while Isolde was out helping with the castle and festival preparations. The Arlessa wanted to ensure the couple had a wedding to remember. While it might not be the magnificent wedding she would have had as Lady Cousland, she wanted it to be special for the young couple. The castle was so short staffed that she was forced into helping herself, much to the surprise of those staff that were still alive. From that day, they start looking at their Arlessa in a different light.

The women ate their breakfast together in her room first. Elissa started eating and found her stomach had settled down. She was actually nervous of herself and the choices she had made, and wondered if her parents would approve of the things she has done.

Wynne's negative reaction to their relationship in an earlier conversation had hurt her deeply, and she really did want the old mage's approval. She loved Alistair, with all her heart, but they really haven't known each other for long. "I have to ask Wynne, have you changed your mind about Alistair and me?" she asked fearfully.

Wynne looked at her and smiled. She took Elisa's hand and then began apologizing for judging their relationship too harshly in the beginning. "I made my decision too quickly. He is more confident around you, more relaxed, and less guarded. And apart from those puppy dog looks he's always giving you when he thinks no one is looking, he really has come into his own." She got serious for a moment, as Wynne normally did, "This is good for him. If the Landsmeet makes him King, he will have a very big job ahead of him and he'll need all the support you can give him."

Elissa grabbed Wynne's hand and smiled. "Thank you Wynne. I… I just wish my mother were here."

Wynne hugged the young woman that she had grown to care for like a daughter. "Your mother would be extremely proud of you. That I have no doubt. I am."

Leliana dabbed at her eyes with a tissue. "It's time to start getting you ready!" she declared as she began work on her friend's hair. Elissa's hair had been washed and brushed out. Leliana used pins and curlers to put her black hair into a style that was half up and half down, with curls cascading round her face and down her back.

When she was satisfied with that, Leliana grabbed a small pouch from her backpack, full of liquids and powders of all colors that she used to pretty herself before a performance during her time as a bard. She had not needed them at the chantry, but she could put them to use now. She sat down opposite Elissa and told her firmly to close her eyes and not to move a muscle.

Elissa had never warn much in the way of powders or enhancements, always preferring a more natural look. She trusted Leliana and let her do her work. Leli hummed a sweet tune as she worked, making Elissa smile despite herself.

"I said don't move!" Leliana giggled. I'd hate for you to end up with a tattoo like Zevran instead of the subtle highlights I am trying for," she worked for another few minutes then paused. "There! Stand up now and let me look at you." Leliana and Wynne's eyes filled with tears as they dabbed at their eyes with a handkerchief.

Wynne held up her wedding dress as Elissa slipped out of her robe and into the silky fabric. Leliana could not wait to see the look on Alistair's face when he saw his bride.

* * *

The Summerday festival was a huge celebration in Redcliffe that year. The villagers left alive had something truly to be grateful for. In addition, refugees from Lothering had found their way to the village where they were welcomed with open arms. News of the Arl's recovery and the Warden's upcoming nuptials had also spread like wildfire around the village. They all remembered the two Wardens, and were proud that they were participating in their villager's Summerday festivities.

They were being married at the Chantry with two other couples. The villagers are ecstatic that the two Grey Wardens who had saved their lives were being married at their festival. Couples traveled from all over the country to various cities in order to marry, and having their heroes marry here was a special event. The grooms on arrival were sectioned off in one side of the Chantry in preparation for the ceremony, with their brides in the other.

Alistair was wearing simple tan breeches with white linen shirt that he borrowed from Ser Perth. He was wearing his Warden's Oath pendant outside his shirt today, an identical pendant hang around Elissa's neck.

Lady Cousland was going through a million emotions. She desperately wished her parents and Fergus could be here, and could have met Alistair once again. She knew they would have liked the young man he had grown into a great deal. However she was not the only bride there that day that had no family. One of the women had lost both parents during the attacks, and the other had lost her father. The three women sat together all thinking of loved ones taken before their time.

The Chantry was full of people. The entire village was gathered in the hall, the Revered Mother on the raised platform in at one end in front of the dais. The men entered from the side first, walking up onto the raised platform and stopping in front of the priestess. The men knelt as she laid her blessing on them.

Then the women entered, each wore some form of white dress, symbolizing their purity and suitability for marriage. They each took their place at the side of their betrothed. Alistair could feel Elissa tremble as he took her tiny hand into his. He rubbed his thumb over her hand reassuringly, though he too was shaking. The Revered Mother then gave her blessing to the women.

Alistair could not tear his eyes away from the woman next to him. At this moment he could sense her more intensely than he ever had before. The revered mother could be speaking Qunari for all he knew. He did not hear a word, his entire focus was on the woman standing next to him with her hands in his.

The three couples got down on their knees in front of the Revered Mother as she recounted the story of love between the Maker and Andraste. The priestess then stood in front of the first couple. They stood before her and she bound their hands together, asking them to swear their vows to one another.

They were the last couple she came to. They stood up. Mother Hannah stepped in front of them and held their outstretched hands in hers. While the others had been speaking, the two Wardens just stared, lost in each other's eyes. Now she wrapped their hands together in a delicately embroidered cloth sash.

"Do you Alistair Theirin take your beloved Elissa Cousland as your wife? Do you swear to love and protect her, as the Maker loved and protected his beloved Andraste? Do you swear to support her in all endeavors? Through both through good health and times of sorrow? Until you both pass through the Fade to reside in the Maker's arms?"

Alistair continued to look lovingly into Elissa's eyes, his own now brimming with tears of joy. "This I swear," he responded, sliding one of the simple gold bands Owen had made them onto her finger.

"Do you Elissa Cousland take your beloved Alistair Theirin as your husband? Do you swear to love and serve him, as Andraste loved and served the Maker and became his bride over all creation? Do you swear to support him in all endeavors? Through both good health and times of sorrow? Until you both pass through the Fade to reside together in the Maker's arms?"

There was no one else there except the two of them. "This I swear," Elissa vowed returning Alistair's loving gaze and sliding a matching gold band onto his own finger. She made no effort to hide the silent tears of joy that now flowed freely down her cheeks as well.

Mother Hannah stood back and smiled at the young couples before her. She raised her hand once more. "Maker please bless these couples as they embark on their lives together. May they find the same love and happiness as you found with our prophetess, Andraste. Husbands, you may kiss your wives," the woman declared.

Alistair grabbed his wife and kissed her grandly, bending her gently over backward to the delight and cheers of the enthusiastic crowd watching from below. Elissa laughed, and returned his kiss with the same enthusiasm.

The three couples walked off the dais and down into the crowd. People were soon surrounding the couples with congratulations and gifts as they walked to exit the Chantry. The same clearing that had been the sight of a desperate battle against the undead just over a month ago was now decorated with lanterns, and a large roaring celebratory bonfire. A band was setup to play on the Chantry's porch; and tables were laid out along one side, piled high with food and drink.

Eamon made a speech and congratulated all the newly wedded couples. He declared this year's celebration the village's biggest success yet, considering all they had survived through. Redcliffe had endured thanks to the two Grey Wardens they were honoring tonight.

With that he declared the festival officially underway. The people clapped and cheered as the food and drink began to flow. The young couples held hands as they made their way to a table that Isolde lead them too. She had their plates of food and drinks put aside already for each of couples already.

Their friends situated themselves at tables near them, and people stopped by their table constantly to wish them well and drop gifts or offerings. Alistair felt slightly in shock. He was a married man now. He always wanted to belong to a family, and now here he sat with Elissa, his wife. He could hardly believe this was really happening to him. He truly felt that at any time now someone would wake him up and it would have all been a dream.

After people had finished eating, most of the tables were cleared out to make way for dancing, and the band got ready to lead the entertainment. Leliana walked over to the stage and borrowed a lute from one of the players. Once she had everyone's attention she began to talk. She told them all of how she had been travelling with the two Wardens, and was privileged to call them friends. This song was dedicated to them.

She picked up the lute now and picked out an intricate chord pattern. After a few bars she began to sing. Alistair stood up and raised his wife's hand to his lips. "Would you care to dance?"

Elissa stood in acceptance, the other married couples were also rising, dancing along to the beautiful music Leliana was weaving.

_**[1]**__You fill up my senses, like a night in a forest._

_Like the mountains in spring time, like a walk in the rain _

_Like a storm in the desert, like a sleepy blue ocean _

_You fill up my senses, come fill me again _

_Come let me love you, let me give my life to you _

_Let me drown in your laughter, let me die in your arms _

_Let me lay down beside you, let me always be with you _

_Come let me love you, come love me again _

_Let me give my life to you _

_Come let me love you, come love me again _

_You fill up my senses, like a night in a forest _

_Like the mountains in spring time, like a walk in the rain _

_Like a storm in the desert, like a sleepy blue ocean_

_You fill up my senses, come fill me again_

As they danced, Alistair and Elissa were so engrossed with each other, they barely noticed anyone else around them. The two of them were able to sense each other acutely. They were both completely open emotionally to each other. Something that would probably have never happened if they had other Wardens in their company. It was a very intimate thing for a Warden to do, equivalent to bearing your soul. The two young newlyweds were not experienced enough to know this however, and willingly shared that part of themselves with each other that people normally held in reserve.

The music picked up and dancing partners were being interchanged. There was much teasing and friendly advice for all the newly married couples. Elissa danced with Murdoch, Ser Perth, Connor, Eamon, and finally, Teagan.

The dance with Teagan was bittersweet. She always knew his feelings for her were more than just friendship, but she had never felt the same way. Their dance was short and uncomfortable, he barely looked at her the entire time. She did not protest when he excused himself early, and he was not seen the rest of the evening.

Wynne approached the young couple and hugged Alistair in congratulations as Elissa was whisked off to dance again, this time by Zevran. The mage smiled at the young man. "May I have a word?" she asked.

Alistair was floating at this point. "Of course, anything for my favoritest mage ever," he said as he danced with the first mage that he could actually call a friend.

The older woman smiled at him with a twinkle in her eye. "Well, now you and our fearless leader are in a relationship..." she began.

Alistair raised an eyebrow. "That's a bit of an understatement, don't you think?" he interrupted.

Wynne coughed politely and continued. "Well then, now that you're in an intimate relationship, you should learn about where babies really come from."

Alistair stopped dancing and froze on the spot. "Pardon?" he said. He seriously must be hearing things.

The old mage looked wickedly at the young man who was already starting to blush. She continued speaking in a singsong voice. " I know the Chantry says you dream about your babies and the good Fade spirits take them out of the Fade and leave them in your arms..." she lowered her voice in a pretend confidential whisper. "But that's not true. Actually, what happens is that when a girl and a boy really love each other ..."

Alistair was now past blushing and his face was flaming red. "Andraste's flaming sword!" He interrupted swearing. "I know where babies come from!" He gasped.

Wynne smiled at him sweetly. "Do you? Do you really?"

"I certainly hope so," he muttered.

"Oh, all right then," Wynne smiled at the young man she loved like a son and patted his cheek. "Awww, look, you're all red and mottled. How cute."

Alistair could not stop his face from glowing. "You did that on purpose!" he accused.

Wynne feigned shock. "Now, now Alistair, why would I do such a thing?"

Alistair looked at the mage that had become like a mother to them. He held his hands over his cheeks trying to cool them down. "Because you're wicked!" He exclaimed. "That frail old lady act? I'm so not fooled. I'm so on to you now."

* * *

It was just after midnight and the celebration was still in full swing when the newly wedded Wardens slipped out and slowly began the walk back up to the castle. The music floated up along behind them. Isolde had told Alistair she would ensure their room would be perfect for them, and to his surprise the woman had followed through. She seemed earnest in her apology for treating him so harshly as a child, and had done an outstanding job of making sure the room was as he wanted it.

A large room there with its own bath had been prepared for them. Fresh roses were positioned around the room and red rose petals were sprinkled over the bed and in the bath water. Candlelight flickered throughout the room and a fire was blazing in the hearth.

Alistair poured them both a glass of wine. He held her glass out to her, and she seemed to float towards him. She took the glass, smiled and took a sip, enjoying the flavor as she felt his arm sneak around her waist.

Elissa recalled the one last piece of advice she had gotten from the young girl at the brothel. She had told Elissa the one reason that most men go to a whore is that their wives don't seem to enjoy sex. Men want a lady on their arm, and a whore in the bedroom. She had looked Elissa in the eye and told her there was no reason she could not be both. Elissa had blushed so furiously that the woman laughed. It did not mean she had to _become _a whore. Just not to be shy and show her man that she enjoys herself.

With that in mind, the wine was forgotten as Elissa kissed him in a way that stole the oxygen from his lungs and left him struggling for breath. Desire and love was shining in her eyes for him as she took a step back. Alistair momentarily frowned at separation. Elissa's eyes twinkled in devilish delight, as she reached up undid the bows that held her dress in place.

Elissa's dress had only two ties, a band that wove around her waist, and one at the back of her neck. Isolde had searched through the castle earlier and found some very nice, new and unworn undergarments that were more luxurious than the utilitarian things she normally when she traveled under her armor. In fact, even at home she rarely wore anything so luxurious; instead preferring practicality and comfort to looks.

Alistair's eyes almost bulged out as Elissa's dress fell unstopped to the floor. She stood before him in delicate wisps of lace that left little to the imagination and at the same time made his desire soar with what he saw there. "Andraste have mercy," he breathed. "You are the single most beautiful thing I have ever seen in my entire life."

Elissa stepped towards her husband and ran her hands up along his chest and around his neck. She kissed him lightly on the lips, lingering, slowly building it further, and then Alistair could take no more and his arms went around her and he crushed her to him kissing her desperately with a passion that almost terrified him.

She undressed him and led him over to the bathtub, bringing the bottle of wine and wineglasses with them. Discarding what little clothing she had left on, she pulled him into the water with her. Sliding her wet body along her his, reveling in the hardness of his body how delightful it felt against hers.

She pushed him back and sat him on the side of the bath, Alistair was curious about what she was doing. She rained kisses down his chest and stomach then along his legs until he realized exactly what she was doing, or where she was going.

She drove him crazy by kissing the inside of his thighs, then running her tongue along everything before finally taking his erection in her mouth. A million pleasurable sensations shot through Alistair's body. He ran his hands through her hair moaning, pushing his throbbing groin further into her mouth; unable to control his reactions. It felt so primal, but at that moment, he did not care. Just as he thought he was on the edge, she would slow things down teasing, before bringing him almost back to the peak.

After a while Alistair could not control his reactions any longer, his desire and need for his this woman was eclipsing every thought in his brain. His body felt like it was vibrating on the edge of a precipice. When he could stand it no more, he pulled her up to him and kissed her with a ferociousness he did not know existed within him.

He turned her around so she was bent over the side of the bath, then got into the water behind her. He entered her from behind as she played with herself, bringing on her own orgasm as Alistair pounded into her grabbing her hips slapping back and forth. They came together, both somewhat astounded at how suddenly intense and raw their coupling had been.

They slid into the bathtub together, Alistair pulling her back toward him as they lay in the warm water. Laying together they discussed distant dreams of the future.

Alistair wrapped her in a towel and carried her to the bed. "Now it's your turn," he said mysteriously. He laid her down and knelt on the bed beside her. He kissed her leisurely, then moved lower, kissing her neck, then stomach. He repositioned himself between her legs and kissed the delicate flesh on the inside of her thighs.

He ran his hand gently over the nub of her pleasure, she groaned in response. He replaced his hand with his mouth and tongue. Zevran had told him to try this, saying that drives women wild. By Elissa's reaction, the elf had been correct.

Elissa had never felt anything like it. His tongue flicked on the delicate nub sending her desire soaring to new heights. As he inserted a finger into her, her eyes rolled back into her head and she cried out Alistair's name as she was rocked by the most intense orgasm she had ever had. Watching and feeling her reaction to him aroused him once more, and he quickly mounted her, coming inside her once more. He pulled the blankets up over them, and they fell asleep wrapped in each other's arms.

* * *

Elissa woke in the morning to find Alistair already aroused, but not wanting to wake his beautiful sleeping wife. She kissed him good morning and rubbed her naked body against his. "I believe you have some interesting moles to show me," she murmured as she kissed the delicate spot on his neck that make his skin dance.

"I have to remember you really do listen to what I say," he moaned as he rolled her so she lay on top of him.

She propped herself on all fours above him, so she could rub herself along his body and tease him. She trailed her nipples gently across his chest as she nibbled on his ear, sending chills down his spine. She rubbed her aching crotch along his straining erection, teasing him even further.

Normally she would be shy about such behaviour, but his reactions to what she was doing drove her forward. He was now her husband, they had no reason to be shy with each other any longer. His calloused hands roamed her soft body exploring every curve in the soft light of morning.. They were both eager to learn how to please one another and had both lost some of their initial shyness now. Since they both had no experience with anyone else, the morning was spent asking, touching and exploring.

Alistair groaned and said that this was even better than in had been in the Fade. Elissa emboldened by this, grabbed his wrists and pinned them beside him against the bed. Preventing him from touching her, she trailed kisses down his chest and ran her tongue over his nipple, causing them to harden instantly. He bucked his hips against hers in longing. Her teasing raising his desire to newer heights.

She continued to prevent him from touching her, as she captured his mouth with hers and lowered herself onto his throbbing manhood. She controlled the movement entirely. Elissa sat up, changing the rhythm and grinding into him in a new manner that made his toes curl. She sat up, placed his hands onto her breasts as she reached down and started to pleasure herself as she rode him. She felt completely wanton, but the desire and reaction from her husband made the feelings even stronger.

Alistair had never seen or felt anything quite so erotic in his life. He could not take his eyes off her. His hands had drifted down to her waist as he lifted her up and down, thrusting into her. She was staring into his eyes as one hand rose and cupped her breast as the other pleasured herself.

_Dear Maker she is a desire demon sent to tempt me from the Fade, but Andraste help me I don't care. _Alistair felt Elissa tighten and constrict around him, as moans of pleasure escaped from her lips. The tension in Alistair's groin was unbearable as he shuddered in pleasure and shot his seed deep into his wife once more.

She fell forward onto him, both spend and exhausted. She curled up beside Alistair with her head in the hollow of his neck. The young couple dozed off and on for a few hours before the famous Warden appetite also demanded satisfaction.

Alistair walked to the wardrobe to grab two robes that had been placed there for their use. Breakfast was delivered to them in the adjoining private sitting area attached to their bedroom. No one wanted to interrupt the young couple that day, so their meals were delivered by Velena and left for the Wardens at their leisure. Alistair prepared two plates and brought breakfast to his wife. He placed it table on the balcony in the morning sunshine.

He kissed his wife and passed her a robe as his own stomach growled loudly. They sat on the balcony in the sun eating their breakfast enjoying their first morning as a married couple. It was such a beautiful day outside, Elissa felt so happy and content she found it hard to believe that anyone could have a problem on a day like this.

They spent their day together, not leaving their rooms until it was time for the evening meal. They attended dinner that evening with the Arl and his family, as well as their friends and companions. Afterward, the two of them walked around Redcliffe and the lake, reliving memories from their childhood.

Alistair did not think he could ever be happier. The one thing he had always wanted in his life was a family. Now, here he was a married man. Sure they still had Loghain and the Blight to contend with, but right now they were happy and life was good. Leliana had been right, there were good things worth saving, and now he had something worth fighting for.

The two Wardens planned on leaving the next day to continue their journey. They had already spent three days in Redcliffe and needed to keep going. The Bight was not going to stop itself, but at the moment, Alistair thought he could kill the archdemon with one hand tied behind his back as long as the woman he loved was by his side.

* * *

_**[1]** _Annie's Song, by John Denver

* * *

_**Author's Notes: **Our heroes are now married! Thats a bit AU at the moment, but Alistair and Elissa were both raised to do the right thing. To me (and the romantic in me) it makes sense. It also allows for futher AU plot twists later on. They might be married, but our loving couple are not at the end of their jorney by any means!_


	19. Chapter 18 - The Stone Prisoner

**Chapter 18 – The Stone Prisoner**

The village of Honneath was in flames. Smoke was visible rising from the horizon long before the village itself came into view. Villagers were dead, hung from nooses at the gate with their arms bound behind them. It was the same horrific display that the two Wardens had seen displayed in the Korcari Wilds when they had gathered the vials of darkspawn blood for the Joining.

Two villagers were sprinting towards them, trying desperately to escape the darkspawn chasing closely after. The two people did not see the party until they were almost upon them. Elissa gestured for them to get behind her quickly. She pulled her two blades from the sheaths on her back and ran quickly to the darkspawn running towards them.

Elissa could feel Alistair keeping up just to the left behind her shoulder. They couple were so aware of each other now, either of them could easily sit in a field blindfolded and point to where the other was with pinpoint accuracy.

The two people that had escaped did not stop to see how Elissa and her group faired, but just kept running. They had made a break for it, and even though these new people looked formidable enough, they were not about to stop and take the chance. They might be able to stop them for a while, but they were making their way toward Redcliffe as fast as they could.

The first genlock met Alistair's shield, as he threw his weight behind it, knocking the darkspawn backwards and off its feet. Elissa lunged down on one knee and sunk a poisoned dagger into the monster's heart. At the same time a hurlock had covered the distance and swung it's sword toward Elissa's unprotected head. Alistair's sword met it with a loud _clang _giving Elissa time to roll out of the way. She sprung to her feet and sidestepped behind the darkspawn, sinking both daggers into its back.

The creature howled in agony and dropped its weapon, Alistair lashed backhand with his sword, the sharp decapitating the hurlock entirely. The rest of the darkspawn had been frozen in place by Morrigan, while Leliana fired arrows at several of the frozen darkspawn, shattering them into small pieces, destroying them immediately.

The final two darkspawn were taken out quickly by Sten and Zevran. His giant two handed blade crushing the skull of one of the monsters entirely. The final one looked as if it might flee back up into the village, when Zevran took it down with a skillfully thrown dagger, that sunk into the soft part of the back of the creatures neck, instantly severing its spine and hitting several major arteries in the process. Zevran retrieved his dagger with distaste and wiped the poison blood from it.

The group pushed forward and continued further into the village towards the town square. Only a few buildings were on fire, the village had not been completely destroyed yet. They could hear screams and various other sounds proving that somewhere, villagers were still alive. They could possibly still save some people if they moved fast enough. That anyone was still alive at all was a miracle in itself. Saving even those two people made the entire trip worthwhile, whether they found this golem or not.

A single glance in Alistair's direction followed by his affirmative nod proved to Elissa they were both on the same page without even speaking. Both moved forward with an urgency, determined to save as many lives as they could. When fighting darkspawn, the two Wardens always fought in front, taking on the majoring of the beasts themselves.

Fighting darkspawn was dangerous business, not only were they ferocious and had large numbers, but their blood was poison to all except Grey Wardens. Many people had survived darkspawn fights only to succumb later to being poisoned by the taint. The only cure to being poisoned by darkspawn blood, was to perform the Joining ceremony and become a Grey Warden. Their companions had all been briefed when joining them that when fighting darkspawn, keep to ranged weapons where possible, and to keep the blood off themselves at all costs.

The group walk cautiously to the centre of the village, careful to check down back alleys, locked doors and through windows. Making sure everything was secure behind them. Sten, Leliana and Morrigan stayed at the first intersection, the mage instructed to send a flare should more darkspawn approach.

Elissa, Alistair, Zevran and Wynne continued further into the village. The giant blades of the windmill rose high into the sky, slowly turned in the gentle breeze that was fanning around them. Elissa held up two fingers, then all five, indicating silently to Zev and Wynne that there were seven darkspawn waiting up ahead.

Elissa could see the golem they had come for standing immobile in the middle of the village; face pointed at the sky, arms raised. They needed to ensure the village was safe and the darkspawn irradiated before spending time to examining it. Most of the darkspawn were gathered around the entrance to one particular building.

Wynne hurled a fireball towards the group of them, catching five of them ablaze immediately. The two Warden's blades flashed in a perfectly choreographed dance, the two moving as one. Alistair's shield blocking and defending them both, his sword lashing out with deadly accuracy and strength. Elissa danced around them all in a flurry of blades, their poisonous slashes deadly to their foes . Their ability to sense one another now played an integral part in their fighting technique. Each of them separately was deadly, together, they were almost unstoppable.

Zevran stayed close to Wynne and protected the mage from any darkspawn that approached the healer. Unlike the other buildings, this door was unlocked and the darkspawn seem to be all over this particular dwelling.

Wynne felt a familiar chill run down her spine. She paused as the door closed behind them. "There is magic at work here," she warned the newly married couple that had become like family to her. "Be careful Wardens."

Alistair nodded at the mage and automatically stepped to the front to lead the group as he always did when magic was involved. They worked their way further down into the basement. They did not come across any magic users, just more darkspawn which the five of them took down without incident.

The documents that they found lying around seemed to indicate that the owner of the dwelling was a mage. Perhaps that had something to do with the magic that Wynne had detected. The basement finally opened up into a large room that was divided neatly into two.

Elissa felt a small wave of joy fill her heart as they entered. In the middle of the room was a magical barrier that glittered a beautiful shade of lavender. There were at least twenty villagers huddled scared behind it. That barrier was only thing that separating them and the dozen darkspawn that were snarling viciously on the other side. Even if the control rod did not work, or the golem was a fake, it would be worth the trip to save innocent lives.

The villagers watched in amazement as the four people with a warhound faced off the fifteen darkspawn that had gathered in the basement trying to break through the magical barrier. The Wardens and their companions kept their backs to the wall, preventing the darkspawn from coming at them from behind. Once they thinned their numbers out, the two Wardens pressed forward methodologically attacking each one at a time, while Wynne and Leliana ran interference with the others.

The Wardens and their group took out the fifteen darkspawn in the room with little difficulty after that, though it took longer because of the sheer number of beasts they had to fight. As the last beast fell around them the villagers behind the barrier let out a final cheer.

"By the Maker we're saved!" One of the woman sobbed, the tears flowing freely down her face.

"You… weren't sent by the Bann, were you? To save us?" Another man asked.

Elissa shook her head. She gestured to Alistair and herself. "We are Grey Wardens."

The man's face lit up at their stroke of good fortune. "Grey Wardens? Here? Thank the Maker for our luck! But if you weren't sent by someone, why are you here?" He looked unsure of himself and stammered as if he might have gone a bit too far with his questioning. "If you don't mind me asking."

"A merchant told us about this place actually," Elissa offered.

'A merchant? Why would a merchant… oh. I think I see." The man's face showed the first signs of displeasure since their arrival. "This is about Shale, isn't it? I should have known. That damnable golem brought us nothing but trouble. My mother sold the rod years ago, after it killed my father, and good riddance."

The man raised his arm, a look of concentration passing briefly over his ace. The barrier between them shimmered and seemed to change in consistency. The villages stepped through it and approached the Wardens shaking their hands and quickly exiting the building.

Alistair frowned. "Killed your father?" He asked continuing the conversation before the others had left. "What do you mean?" He had wondered if this had been a good idea in the first place, and was concerned about a murdering mountain of granite.

"My father's name was Wilhelm, mage to the Arls of Redcliffe and a hero in the war against Orlais. And what did he get? One day my mother found him outside the tower, with so many broken bones she could barely recognize him, and Shale standing over him just like it is now. My father deserved better than that. But if you really want to wake Shale up, well it's yours now.

Elissa looked around. "I'm curious about this place actually. Where are we?" It did not seem like a basement like she had seen in any other village.

"This was my father's laboratory, beneath his tower… or it was, anyhow," he paused for a few second and considered them carefully. "Look, I know you probably have more important things on your mind, but… I really need your help."

"I know you already saved my life, and I'm grateful, but my daughter is inside the laboratory!" He gestured to a door behind him. "She was afraid, and ran too far in before I could stop her. I don't know how she made it past my father's defenses. One of the men tried to go after her. He was killed. But… you could find her, couldn't you?" He begged them, the worry and concern etched in his face.

"What killed him?" Alistair questioned. He'd like to know what they would be facing before they committed themselves.

"There are defenses my father put down here to keep strangers out. I knew about the barrier; I had the key for that, but the rest of it?" He shook his head indicating he had no further details. "We never came down here," he stressed. "Ever."

Elissa nodded. A child in danger? There was no way they could not assist. "We'll see if we can find her."

"You will? Thank the Maker! My father's laboratory is just past the next area, I think. She has to be there."

They left the man behind and went into the next room. Several ghostly shades attacked them, but between them all they were easily defeated.

Exploring the room, Elissa came across the mage's journal.

**_13 Pluitanis:_**_ The interrogation of the demon is going well, and is rather fascinating-provided that what it is saying is true. I have sent all my research so far to First Enchanter Arden, and while he is concerned about my safety he does not think there is a reason to stop just yet. All I hope is that the Templars do not discover what I am doing. How will we ever find another way to deal with demonic possession if the Chantry does not let us research it? _

**_20 Eluviesta:_**_ Young Matthias nearly wandered down here again today, and this time I forgot to leave the barrier up. I believe I will key the defenses to ignore anyone of my blood. I would rather have the boy stumble into the laboratory than have him killed by my forgetfulness. Poor lad, all he wants is to know why his father spends so much time beneath the tower. I will spend more time with him soon, I swear it. _

**_28 Eluviesta:_**_ Shale is acting strangely. I wonder if I should discontinue my experiments upon it? I am so near a breakthrough, I am certain! Ahhh, perhaps it is best if I focus on the demon. _

**_2 Matrinalis:_**_ The demon almost managed to get away again. Tricky. I shall have to be more careful. Young Eamon sent a letter asking me to return to Redcliffe. I shall have to consider it. Soon. _

**_11 Matrinalis:_**_ Could it be? What an intriguing discovery, especially considering that the demon was attempting to keep me from it at all costs. Or did it lead me to that information by seeming to deny it from me? I must discover the truth. _

**_19 Umbralia:_**_ I think it is time to dismiss this demon. It is too dangerous for me to continue holding it, and I cannot discount the possibility that it is having some influence over the golem. Or is it my experiments? I will try to deactivate Shale for the time being and then deal with the demon once and for all. Let it end here. _

_(There are no further entries.) _

_-From the journal of Enchanter Wilhelm Sulzbacher. _

She put it in her backpack to return to Mathias. She opened the next door. A young girl was standing there talking to a orange stripped cat. The cat's eyes glow with something… _inhuman._

_The demon Wilhelm mentioned in his journal, _Elissa thought quietly to herself. A quick glance in Wynne's direction confirmed her fears. They would need to play this carefully to ensure the girl's safety. She did not **_appear_** possessed.

The girl stood up and looked at the five of them smiling. "Oh, look! Someone's come to play! You have come to play, haven't you? We're playing a guessing game. It's better with more people."

Elissa gave the young girl a friendly smile. "Good your safe. Your father was worried."

"Father…?" She seemed confused for a moment, as if she was puzzled as to why her father would be worried about her. "Oh! You can tell him I'm fine. Maybe he'll come and stay with us too." She turned back to the stare lovingly at the orange tabby sitting on the floor. "Anyway, you should go if you're not going to play. Kitty finds you distracting."

"The cat… finds me distracting?" Elissa asked with a raised eyebrow.

The young girl nodded. "Kitty is clever. She says you'll want to take me back to father, but I'm not going. She would be lonely."

Draco lowered himself into a defensive stance and his fur stood on end. He emitted a low growl as he stared at the cat.

The cat spoke. "I would not suggest leaving in such hostile company anyhow, Amalia. Look how they act."

"The cat talks?" Alistair said incredulously.

The cats eyes started to glow. Elissa was pretty sure they were dealing with the demon Wilhelm had referred to in his journal, apparently he never got the opportunity to send it back. "Talking is simple enough, once you know how."

Elissa thought the direct approach might work best. "Right, what are you really?" She demanded.

"I'm a cat, really." The cat stretched its paws in front of itself and arched its back as the young girl patted her. "Nothing you say will convince Amalia to go with you. She loves only me now. I am her friend, while you are just a stranger."

Elissa was rapidly assessing the situation in her mind. She needed to break the demon's control over Amalia before she dealt with the demon itself. "A stranger who finds you very interesting," she baited.

The cat purred and moved out from under Amelia's hand. "Oh? Did you hear that, Amalia? I have another admirer?"

"That's because you're wonderful Kitty!" The young girl exclaimed.

The cat's eyes glowed with age old malice. "I have been bound to this chamber for decades, cut off from all contact." The cat paced the floor. "It has been maddening. Release me, mortal, and let me have the girl. Let us return to her father and leave this place forever."

"Let you have the girl? You mean possess her." The words tasted foul on Elissa's tongue even as she said them.

"That is such a crude way of putting it." The cat purred. "I do not wish to harm Amalia. I merely want to see your world through her eyes. Is that so wrong?"

Elissa looked thoughtful and nodded at the cat demon. "I'll free you, and you can have the girl," she lied outright. Alistair looked sharply at her and was about to say something, when he sensed she was not telling the truth. He did not have to like it however, dealing with demons, even in lies, was dangerous.

"The mage's wards hold me within this chamber, and only a mortal may approach them." The cat flicked its tail towards the tiles with oil lanterns laid out in the centre of the room. "There is a trick to disarming the wards, but I do not know it. Perhaps you will succeed where the girl failed."

"Oh, this is so exciting!" Amelia jumped up and down clapping. "Kitty is going to be free!"

Elissa walked to the centre of the room and examined the markings on the floor. Laid out in a grid pattern were oil filled burners. In one corner, one of the lamps burned brightly. In the opposite corner, a lone burner stood on the outside of the square. From what Elissa could see the objective was simple, move the tiles until the flame could travel and light the burner that stood alone.

As she moved the last tile into place the demon spoke again. "Yes… I can feel the magic fading. Oh… I had forgotten how it feels not to be caged!"

"Kitty? What's happening?" Amelia asked her voice wavering in uncertainty.

"A wonderful thing, my dear, for both of us." The cat's eyes glowed at her evilly.

"I'd said I'd free you." Elissa said now with a wry grin. "I didn't say I'd let you live."

"Betrayal!" The demon screamed. "You will not take the girl! She is mine!"

Draco barked and placed himself immediately between the demon and Amelia.

"Kitty you're scaring me! I won't let you inside me! I won't!" Amalia took of out the door running back toward her father.

The demon had no reason for its disguise anymore and transformed into the familiar form a desire demon in front of them. It was not the first time they had battled this type of demon, and all of them were ready for the temptation and tricks the beast would try to play.

Before the foul creature had a chance to strike, Wynne froze it in place with a blast of ice. Alistair spun on his foot and struck the creature in the neck. It was a critical hit. The demon's body shattered and exploded into pieces of ice.

Elissa looked at where the demon had stood. "That was it?" She asked. "Seemed almost too easy."

Alistair frowned. "Easy? There was effort in that swing I tell you."

Elissa laughed and kissed the frown from his face. "Yes love, I know," she smiled. "Let's get out of here."

The group walked back to where the man and his daughter were waiting for them in the basement. "You did it! You freed her! Thank you so much!"

"I'm sorry I ran away Daddy," Amelia said. "I was so scared!"

"It's alright butterfly." He said gently smiling down at Amelia. "You're safe now. All the bad creatures are gone thanks to this lady and her friends."

He turned back to Elissa. "You'll need a phrase to activate Shale. It's _dulen harn_. I wouldn't want the thing, but it's obvious you can handle yourself just fine. Now we should go, and quickly. Thank you again. We owe you our lives."

They walked back out into the sunlight of the village square. A few people are starting to come out of hiding places, amazed that they had been lucky enough to be spared. They were even more amazed to find they had been saved by Grey Wardens.

Elissa recommended to the survivors that they leave the village. She told them to head to Redcliffe, where the army was gathering to be safe. More darkspawn would inevitably come, they would not be safe here any longer. Redcliffe had room for more people at this time. Their village had been pretty much wiped out recently, but was now back under the Arl's control. They needed good hardworking people.

The five companions returned to the village square where the golem stood at the centre like a strange statue. Elissa stood staring at the golem for a few moments before she pulled the control rod out of her backpack and stood rolling it around in her hand. Before she lost her nerve, she said the words that would activate it.

"_Dulen harn_."

Initially it appeared as if nothing happened, then the stone started to creak and groan as the golem slowly began to move.

They all took a small step backwards as the creature raised its arms to the sky as if stretching its back, then it looked down at Elissa. The golem sighed dramatically. "I knew that the day would come when someone would find the control rod." The giant stone monolith in front of them had a surprisingly expressive voice. It continued speaking. "And not even a mage, this time. Probably stumbled across the rod by accident, I suppose. Typical," disdain was evident in the golem's tone.

Elissa had not known what she had expected, but this certainly had not been it. "Err... hello to you too?" She said.

"I stood here in this spot and watched the wretched little villagers scurry around me for, oh, I have no idea how long. Many, many years."

"And the villagers had no idea they were being watched?" Alistair mumbled. "Creepy!"

"I was just beginning to get used to the quiet, too. Tell me, are all the villagers dead?" The golem asked.

Elissa shook her head. "Not all of them, no."

"Some got away, then? How unfortunate."

"You didn't care for them then, I take it?" she questioned.

The golem shrugged as if it did not matter either way. "Familiarity breeds contempt, as they say, and after thirty years as a captive audience, I was familiar with these villagers as one could possibly be. Not that I wished their fate on them, no, but it did make for a delightful change of pace."

_Thirty years? Stuck in the same spot? Thinking, aware and unable to move? _Elissa shuddered. _The thought of it was horrifying._ "Did you watch the attack?"

"Not as much as it would think. There was running and screaming…. And then days and days of watching the darkspawn prowl around. I would never have through there could be something less interesting than the villagers, but there was."

Elissa could not help but smile to herself. She did not think she could like a chunk of stone, but this golem actually had a sense of humor.

"Well go on then. Out with it. What is its command?" The golem demanded.

Why are you calling me 'it'?" Elissa asked curiously, not answering the golem's question.

"An entrenched sense of perversity. The last one who held that damnable rod used to call me 'golem'. 'Golem, fetch me that chair'. 'Do be a good golem and squash that insipid bandit.' And let's not forget 'Golem, pick me up. I tire of walking.'"

The golem looked at Elissa and tilted its head sideways. "It… does have the control rod, doesn't it? I am awake, so it must."

"Is something wrong?" Elissa questioned.

"I see the control rod, yet I feel… Go on. Order me to do something."

"All right." She grinned. "Give Zevran there a hug. He's been pining for companionship." Alistair snickered at Elissa's joke.

"Hmmph!" Zevran said with his arms crossed, "I don't appreciate foreign objects invading my personal space," he winked at Elissa though, and gave her a charming grin, always the flirt. "Well, usually."

Alistair mumbled something about remembering that their beautiful leader was a happily married woman now.

"And… nothing? I feel nothing." The golem broke into the playful banter sounding amazed. "I feel no compulsion to carry out its command. I suppose this means the rod is… broken?" The golem sounded puzzled by the possibility.

"Shouldn't you be happy about that?" Elissa asked. She did not think that being under someone's constant control would be a pleasant way to live.

"Hmm. I suppose if I can't be commanded, this means… I have free will, yes?" The golem enquired.

Elissa's companions were slightly nervous about the golem and it's sudden realization about freedom, but Elissa was not. She found the golem, both reasonable and amusing. She felt in no danger from the creature, who to her, just seemed puzzled by the turn of events.

"It is simply… what should I do? I have no memories, beyond watching this village for so long. I have no purpose…. I find myself at a bit of a loss actually."

The golem looked down at Elissa. "What about it? It must have awoken me for some reason, no? What did it intend to do with me?"

Elissa smiled at the creature that towered over her. "What would **_you _**like to do?" She asked it.

The creature was silent as if in thought. Made of stone as it was, no emotion passed over its face. "I suppose I have two options, do I not? Go with it or… go elsewhere? I… do not even know what lies beyond this village."

"You are welcome to come with me if that is what you would like," Elissa offered.

Alistair gave her the same look he had when she suggested recruiting Zevran. "Are… you certain you want to bring that **_thing_** with us? It could be dangerous. And large."

Elissa leant in close to Alistair so the golem could not hear them. "Think of it as a portable battering ram," she whispered.

Alistair continued looking at the mountain of stone in front of them. "Good point. Better it than me anyhow." Alistair was the one that usually had to charge in to battle first. Being able to share that responsibility would be a refreshing change of pace.

The golem thought about her offer. "I will follow it about then… for now. I am called Shale, by the way."

"I am Elissa, Shale. Pleased to meet you. This is Alistair, Zevran and Wynne. We have other companions that you will meet also."

Shale looked at the group. "This should be interesting," it said.

Elissa smiled. _That's an understatement._ She thought to herself. What an eclectic bunch they made.

They were leaving town to head back to camp. Shale walked behind them, heavy footsteps thudding along. Just as they were about to pass through the gate into the village, they heard Shale's heavy footfalls suddenly stop.

Elisa turned around to look at the golem to and see if it was alright. Shale had paused next to a chicken that was feeding on the side of the road. They heard a squawk combined with distinctive squishing noise, as the golem stepped on the bird silencing it forever.

Shale muttered something about evil feathered creatures as Elissa smothered a giggle. She would certainly enjoy watching Shale interact with the rest of her friends.

* * *

_**Author's Note: **I loved Shale in game, so I just had to introduce the character. I also wanted our Wardens to have a chance to save a village for a change, and possibly rescue some people. _

_Don't worry, there's still more shocks and challenges ahead for everyone. Thanks for the favourites and reviews. :)_


	20. Chapter 19 - Soldier's Peak

**Chapter 19 - Soldier's Peak**

_The Grey Warden base at Soldier's Peak was built in the middle of the Glory Age, several decades after the second Blight was ended. Before then, Grey Wardens in Ferelden would take up residence in castles and forts that belonged to generous nobles. Warden-Commander Gaspar Asturian desired a fortified headquarters where his forces could train and live. He planned that Soldier's Peak would be a city unto itself. The defeat of the archdemon Zazikel was fresh in the minds of the Fereldan people, and many were willing to donate gold to build Commander Asturian's fortress. ... Soldier's Peak was fully completed within 10 years, and dedicated to the Maker in 9:34 Glory._

_- From The History of Grey Wardens in Ferelden, by Brother Genitivi, Chantry scholar._

* * *

The group had been making their way slowly towards Orzammar as their next stop, to talk to the dwarves regarding their treaty. The roads to the dwarven city wove through the Frostback mountains, the temperature dropped the higher they climbed. It was surprising then that a merchant leading a mule and wagon waved them down as they approached him. The last travelers they had assisted had turned out to be assassins, so they approached cautiously. However this man was named Levi Dryden, and he claimed to be a friend of Duncan's. That was a claim that gave both Wardens pause.

Apparently he had been searching for them now for several weeks, attempting to catch up in order to speak with them Levi was also apparently one of the people that petitioned King Meric and spoke on the Warden's behalf to allow them back into Ferelden; if his story was to be believed.

After speaking to the man, Elissa decided it was late enough in the day to setup camp for the evening. Levi set up his wagon next to Bhodan and Sandal, and throughout the evening the two merchants eagerly discussing business. Leliana, Zevran and Wynne joined them, eager for news and conversation from an outside party.

Since Honneath, Shale now kept watch every evening, allowing all the 'squishy ones' to a full night sleep. Elissa had protested at first; even if the golem did not require sleep, it was not fair to expect her to work more than others. Eventually Shale had talked her into it.

"It is not like I have anything better to do," Shale had argued. "Besides, it gives me something to keep me occupied besides watching it breathe as it sleeps."

Morrigan also normally sat aside, aloof to everyone else. There was an uneasy truce between Morrigan and the other people in their party. She went out of her way to make it clear to everyone that she only tolerated their presence, but the snide remarks grew less and less the more they traveled together.

This time, Elissa sat comfortably in Alistair's arms in front of their own small fire. They usually shared the same fire everyone else, but tonight they wanted to talk privately regarding the proposition Levi had made them, and to be honest Alistair just wanted some alone time with Elissa.

Levi's family were the Drydens. Apparently, his great-great-great-grandmother Sophia Dryden was the Ferelden Grey Warden Commander at the time the Wardens were exiled from the country. They were stripped of all their land and titles and their name became worth less than nothing for centuries because of this.

He told them of an old Warden fortress called Soldier's Peak. He would help them get to the fortress, in return for them helping to search for evidence to return honor to his family name.

"You really think it will be worthwhile going there?" Alistair asked as he blew on a piece of meat, trying to cool it slightly before eating.

"I'm thinking about it," Elissa confessed. "I know it's out of our way, but I can't help think that Duncan had us go through other Warden ruins looking for documents. That worked out well for us. He did say the effort had to be made last time…"

Alistair handed her a meat and cheese sandwich he had just finished toasting on a forked stick over the fire. "A Warden fortress might have documentation on how to perform the Joining ceremony. So we could possibly make more Grey Wardens," he suggested.

The idea of being able to make more Grey Wardens was an appealing one. She bit into her fire roasted sandwich. It was so delicious and she was so hungry, that a small groaned of delight escaped her lips. "Now I know why I married you," she said grinning at her husband, before taking another bite of the delicious sandwich he had made her.

Alistair continued talking. "Darkspawn are still in the south, the archdemon had not shown itself yet, but we both knew it's there. We can both sense it. I just wish we knew how much time we have before the archdemon makes its presence known and things really start to heat up."

"I know what you mean," Elissa mumbled. "I don't know if we even have time for this right now. There's other places we need to go, some of our travelling companions have personal errands we promised to try to fit into our plans also. We owe it to them to try to do those with all the help they have given us."

After some back and forth conversation, and after discussing the topic over a few more meat and cheese sandwiches; the couple had decided if it was important enough for Duncan to promise to look into it, then they needed to follow it up. What if there were more treaties? Or other information, such as exactly how to kill an archdemon. Looking through a Grey Warden stronghold might simply give them more information about being Grey Wardens.

"You never know. The Warden's from Orlais might turn up and kill us on sight for not knowing the secret Grey Warden handshake," Alistair joked.

Elissa laughed. She kissed her husband on the cheek and stood up. "Let's go sit with the others for a while before we turn in. We can let Levi know we'll be going with him to Soldier's Peak in the morning while the others continue on to Orzammar." She looked at him smiling. "I take it we'll be taking Leliana and Wynne?" she asked.

* * *

It took two full days of travelling the old mining tunnels through the mountains before they reached the Keep itself. During their travels of the caverns through the mountains to Soldier's Keep, Leliana shared the stories of her visions from with Levi. The two signs she has received from the Maker that proved to her their cause was just.

Alistair and Elissa were both starting to think that Leliana's had gone over the edge, as much as they loved the woman. They cast each other a knowing look, both of them knowing what the other is thinking. _More crazy? _The look said.

"A second sign Leliana?" Elissa asked quietly, she already heard the story of the first one.

To the couple's surprise, it was Wynne that answered. "I cannot comment on the first sign that lead Leliana to you Warden. But the sign she is referring to this time however, I also happened to be witness to."

The two Wardens looked at the mage with both shock and curiosity as they continued to walk behind Levi, who was studying the map to find the path that would lead them through the twisting and turning caverns.

Wynne continued talking. "It warms my heart that the two of you found each other during this time, and what Leliana says is true." She looked at Alistair and smiled. "You can both stop looking at me like I've lost my wits. It happened when you declared yourselves in front of Andraste's remains."

Wynne went into detail on exactly what happened when Alistair proposed to Elissa. How the light had changed, and the statue had moved as if to embrace them. "If that was not a sign from the Maker, then it was a sign from Andraste Herself." Leliana was nodding furiously and smiling, happy this time to have another witness collaborate her story.

"It fills me with hope to think that was you are doing is not just right, but what is destined." Wynne was walking in between Alistair and Elissa now companionably. "I have been thinking about this a lot recently. Especially since your wedding. You both made tremendous sacrifices to become Grey Wardens. Your test has been made even harder when you were both betrayed and hurt, then left alone with only each other in this fight."

"Is it truly such a coincidence that it was only the two of you that survived the battle?" Wynne challenged them. "It could have been any two people lighting that tower, but it was not. Flemeth could have saved any two Grey Wardens, or Duncan or the King?" Wynne shook her head resolutely.

"I believe it was meant to be the two of you; it always was. Fate or destiny seems to have a hand at work here. You are both meant to be together and meant to fight against the Blight. After all, if you did not have each other at this point, do you really think that either of you would have made it this far alone?"

Both Alistair and Elissa were at a loss for words as the mage spoke, sure that there must be a rational explanation for what the two women had seen. The two Wardens looked at each other and wrote it off as perhaps a trick of the light, the cracks and gaps in the temple as the sun moved overhead changed drastically over the course of the day. It was probably the sun passing over a cloud or something like that.

It was Alistair who responded. "You are correct about one thing Wynne," he smiled as he looked at his wife. "I could have never got this far alone," he kissed the top of Elissa's head.

Elissa was just about to open her mouth to suggest something else when Levi stepped out of the caverns into a small clearing and looked up at a huge stone building looming head. "And…. Here we are. Soldier's Peak," he declared.

"Maker's breath, look at the size of her," Alistair breathed, looking up at the castle before them, impressed. "What a fortress." The strange conversation with Wynne and Leliana was forgotten for the moment.

Levi turned triumphantly to the Grey Wardens. "I told you the map would get us through the tunnels." Relief was written on his face also, even though he had been sure his map would lead them the way.

"Andraste's blood, how did you find that path on your own?" Elissa asked in wonder. She had been lost almost immediately after they stepped into the dark stone caverns. There had been so many twists, turns and side tunnels that the majority of people would never have found the entrance to the old Warden fortress.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," he replied. Elissa decided to let it go at that. It did not matter, they were here now.

"It's just teaming with history, can you feel it?" Levi whispered softly. "So… I'll follow you about. From a distance. This place has the stench of death. I expect there's trouble up ahead."

They walked to the front gates of the fortress and all of a sudden the world seemed to shift and Elissa had to grab onto Alistair to stop from keeling over. Everything shimmered and hazed around them, going out of focus.

_"Fall back. Fall back already." Barked the commander of the King's armies._

_One of the soldiers stood to attention at his superiors approach. "Taking the Peak will not be easy, m'lord."_

_"I gave the Warden's one chance to die with honor. Instead, they hole up like cowards. We follow the king's advice, then. Starve them out."_

_"But the Peak has months of supplies." The soldier said in protest._

_"Then we wait. When they are too weak to life their weapons, we will send them to their final judgment."_

Levi turned to Alistair, concern etched in his face. "Wh-what was that? I felt a bit woozy there. I'm not mad, am I? You saw it too?" Everyone nodded in response, apart from Elissa, who had moved to the side and thrown up the contents of her stomach. Alistair looked at her in concern. No one questioned why she had been sick, the thinness of the Veil and replaying history had made all of them nauseated.

Leliana began speaking while Elissa washed her mouth out with water. "I've heard an Orlesian ballad about something like this. A beauty trapped in a dream. In the song, Bellissa never wakes up."

Levi looked at Alistair. "You're pretty friend here is making me nervous, Warden. How is this even possible? The place must truly be haunted."

Wynne nodded her agreement. "The Veil is thin here."

"The Veil?" questioned Levi, turning towards the mage.

"That's what separates us from the Fade and demons," Elissa responded, her face still pale as she tried to quiet her stomach.

The blood left Levi's face and he went as white as Elissa, he had considered coming here by himself once. "D-demons? Thank Andraste you came, Warden. After you."

The courtyard leading up to the Keep was filled with possessed skeletons. They were attacked by the bodies of both King Arland's soldiers and Grey Wardens. Demons were never overly selective about which bodies they possessed. Any corpse would do.

The moment they entered the fortress itself, they found themselves in the middle of another waking dream.

_A mage spoke to the woman dressed as Warden Commander. It was Sophia Dryden. "The men's morale is low. My spells are of no use in this matter, Commander." _

_"There is more to leading men than sorcery, Avernus. I will remind them that they're Wardens." Sophia turned to the other Wardens that were gathered in the room. "Men, I won't lie to you." She declared in a loud, strong voice. "The situation is grim. Our forces outnumbered. Our bellies empty. And our hearts are sagging. But we are Wardens!"_

_She marched back and forth in front of the group, punctuating her points with her hand movements. "Darkspawn flee when they hear our horns. Archdemons die when they taste our blades. So are we to bend knee to a mere human despot? __**No!**__ I. For one, will never give up. I, for one, will never surrender just to dance on Arland's gallows."_

_She stood still now and drew her sword, brandishing it high into the air. "So I propose here and now, in these hallowed halls where generations of our bethren stood vigil against darkspawn and evil, that we send a message to that fat bastard. In this sacred place, proud men, strong men, stood defiant. And we would rather die than submit to tyranny!"_

_The men clapped and cheered, Their morale temporarily boosted by their Commander's speech._

The scene dissolved before them leaving everyone feeling sick once more. Elissa managed not throw up this time, though she had to stop and breathe deeply. Leliana also clutched at her stomach, looking both pale Ad almost green. The nausea seemed to be a strange side effect of watching blurred images of the past. She has also been tired a lot lately, but once again she just assumed that is from all the travel and stress they had been under.

Levi was entranced by what he had witnessed. "So brave, even when starving. And my great-great-grandmother stood with them."

Elissa was pale and trying to keep her stomach under control. "King Arland was a tyrant?" she questioned.

"Not much is known of King Arland," Levi said. "The war of succession that followed his death, now that was a piece of work. Lasted nearly a decade, and almost burned Denerim and the palace to the ground. Loads of history was lost. But maybe there's answers to that inside. But I've gabbed enough. Lead on, my friend."

The rooms of the Keep were filled with demons and the bodies of possessed Wardens and soldiers alike. It was like Redcliffe all over again, except these people had been dead for centuries. The only advantage she could really see from this, was that there was less blood, and their bones were decidedly more brittle.

They came across what seemed to be a study or library at one time. Elissa examined a large book that lay open on the ground. It had been badly burned. A word could be made out here or there, but that was all. Nothing else was in the room, anything made of paper had disintegrated ages ago.

The room began to move around her, it twisted reality around them and turned her stomach into the now familiar sickening knot. Three ghostly apparitions scurried around the room in front of them.

"_The door won't hold, archivist." One of them yelled._

_An old man looked up from the book he was writing in. "Almost done…. The truth, must be told."_

_'What does it matter?" the woman declared wringing her hands. " We're dead."_

_The man sighed. "Our grand rebellion… so close… and to die here a stillbirth."_

_The woman shook her head. 'We never should've done it. Warden's aren't supposed to oppose kings and princes."_

_"Should we stand idly by while…." The man was cut off abruptly and the scene dissolved with the sounds of the door being smashing in._

Levi looked sick also. "Another one… Rebellion? What's this about a rebellion? If only the book weren't burned. But Sophia must've had her reasons. The Wardens are heroes. Sometimes injustices just can't be ignored."

Elissa frowned at what they had witnessed. "What? Rebellion is against everything Wardens stand for," she looked at Alistair curiously.

"How's that different from what you're doing with Teryn Loghain?" Levi asked.

"Teryn Loghain is not the king. He has committed treason and murdered the king in order to try to usurp the throne. Loghain has done nothing but work to divide our land in the face of a Blight when we need it united most," Elissa snapped. "Arland might have been a tyrant, but he was still the rightful king. It is not the same situation at all."

Levi looked abashed at being put in his place by Elissa in such a manner. "You live in a more complex world than I my friend. Perhaps we will find more answers further inside."

The Keep itself was huge, and evidence of a large battle was evident all over. Rooms were partially blocked with fallen barricades that did not hold. Several hours passed as they fought their way through the kitchens, the barracks, store rooms and offices. It was obvious how the Wardens were able to hold their position for so long, the Keep literally was a fortress. Duncan could have also been looking at reclaiming this as a Warden base. It certainly seemed ideal. Apart from the demons and possessed walking undead that was.

The building itself was in good repair considering only demons and ghost had stalked it's empty halls. If there was some way to repair the Veil here, perhaps they could reclaim some the Keep itself as well as some Warden history. Elissa followed Alistair into a large open room; at one time it might have been a meeting area, or perhaps mess hall. It was hard to say.

The room elongated and soon ghostly figures were rushing around them once more.

_"Make them pay for every inch men! Hold the flank!" Commander Dryden was fighting and encouraging her men She called the mage they saw earlier standing on the other side of the room. "Avernus, we need you!"_

_"Nelatep obresooth sythan met bekon!" The young mage named Avernus chanted, his arms moving in an intricate pattern before him as he weaved his spell._

_Demons start rising out of summoning circles the mage had designed the floor…_

_Arland's soldiers stared on in horror as demons started attacking them. "Andraste's blood.. What… what!" one of the soldiers screamed._

_"More, Avernus – whatever it takes!" Commander Dryden ordered._

_Avernus began a new chant. "Kaelee ai benfotus victus!" More demons appeared in the room before them._

_The Commander nodded and looked on in approval. "Press them, press them now!" She screamed._

_The demons however, did not simply attack the king's men, but also began to attack the Grey Wardens._

_"No!" Avernus demanded frowning. "I command you, fight the kings men!"_

_The head of the demon horde Avernus summoned floated directly in front of the mage's face. "Fool. So much death, suffering, and oh, yes… blood." The demon began to laugh. "The Veil is torn now. Your soul is mine, Avernus."_

_Avernus shook his head in denial. "Acolytes… Retreat now. The battle is lost."_

_With that, the mage retreated into his study followed by a few others, he cast a protective barrier behind him that prevented any demons, or any other survivors, from following._

_Commander Sophia Dryden stared at the retreating mage in horror. "Avernus!" She screamed at him. The scene faded before them once more._

"What just happened?" Levi shook his head trying to clear the unpleasant vision from his mind. "Oh no more fighting. The Wardens summoned demons. I can't believe it. And my grandmother… she **_knew_**."

Elissa looked at Levi sympathetically. "Wardens don't forbid blood magic. Anything it takes to win."

Levi shook his head sadly. "I believed my family was better than that, but answers may lie up ahead."

* * *

They were on the second level of the Keep now. The group had fought their way to the Warden Commander's office, the only problem was: the Commander was still there.

Sophia Dryden was standing before them, her corpse was partly rotted but remarkably well preserved for someone who was several hundred years old. She was dressed in the Commander's armor for the Grey Wardens. The griffon symbols tarnished and dirty.

"Step no further…." Elissa flinched at the sound of the voice, which was interlaced with dark demonic undertones.

Draco growled at the possessed corpse savagely. "Get this annoyance away from me." The demon said annoyed. "This one would speak with you. This one is the Dryden. Commander. Sophia. All these things," the demon Commander laughed.

Levi's eyes looked like they were about to fall out of his head. "G-Grandmother?" He stammered.

The demon ignored him and continued to address Elissa. "You have slain many of the demon ilk to get here. This one would propose a deal."

"Levi…" Alistair whispered leaning towards the older man. "I'm afraid your great-great-grandmother is possessed."

Levi gave Alistair a sharp look and a crooked grin. "That or she's really let herself go," he grimaced. "My great-great-grandmother is dead. I don't know what **_that_** is."

"I don't make deals with demons," Elissa replied flatly.

"Fool!" The demon Sophia screamed at them. She raised her hands in the air calling forth half a dozen rage demons to rise out of the floor at her command.

Wynne knew rage demons fed of flame and heat, so she threw a frost spell at a group of three close together. Being susceptible towards cold as they were the creatures froze solid immediately. She turned and quickly did the same to the others.

Leliana concentrated on the demon possessed Warden Commander, firing arrow after arrow at the rotten corpse. Alistair began hacking at the frozen rage demons, as Elissa began dueling with the possessed body of Sophia Dryden.

It was disconcerting battling a person that was already dead. Normal cuts, wounds or scrapes that would effect a living being did not hamper the moving corpse. It felt no pain, or fear, and could take a serious amount of damage before finally falling. Unless of course, she could sever limbs off the foul creature. The one advantage they did have was that its flesh cut easily, being partially rotted as it was.

One thing they did salvage from the confrontation was the beautiful set of Warden Commander Armor that fit Elissa perfectly. It was heavier than she normally wore, so it would not be suitable for everyday use. They did keep it however, as they both felt it was of historical Warden significance. And perhaps it would make good ceremonial armor, possibly at the Landsmeet. Elissa groaned to herself. She knew that choice would depend how the political wind blew at the time.

In the next room they found finally found a dusty old book still intact. Upon further investigation it turned out to be the mage Avernus' old research. It detailed a series of experiments on people in terse, clinical handwriting. Elissa was both enraptured and horrified at the implications written before her.

_Day 32: The subject is not responding to the stimuli. Testing the pain threshold has uncovered nothing. Only three subjects left._

_Day 82: If only I could reproduce last night's extraordinary success. Electricity is only a catalyst. The blood is the key._

_Day 97: Energy and blood. Repeated applications have duplicated the results. I conjecture that success can be induced alchemically. But there are no more subjects left. If only I had one more, or a dozen. The things I could do._

_The taint allows us to sense the darkspawn. The longer we survive with the taint in our blood, the more potent it becomes. Unfortunately, this corruption will eventually overwhelm the Warden; over time, it devours both mind and body, leaving nothing. But what if the spread of the corruption could be stopped, or contained in some way? What if the Warden could become more powerful, without having that power kill him? How great would that power be? Would it be enough to stop the demons? _

_The Joining ritual is crude. We take into our self the blood of the darkspawn in the most obvious way. Most die from the corruption immediately; it is, after all, poison. There must be some way to refine the Joining. Isolate the true power that is found in darkspawn blood, and leave behind the evil that kills us. _

_I can feel the corruption starting to take its toll on my body. I must not succumb. There is too much work to be done. Through my magic I've been able to slow its inevitable spread, but not stop it completely. I am starting to hear things, even while awake: A voice-more beautiful than any other-that calls to me from the depths. In my dreams, I see the Black City, and I am drawn towards it. There is something there, an answer to what this taint is, this taint that we share with the darkspawn... _

_-From the notes of Avernus. _

Just when they thought there could be no more surprises. In the next room there was someone still alive, but this person was not possessed by any demon. The old mage Avernus, showed no surprise at their arrival and addressed them without turning around. "I hear you… Don't disrupt my concentration." He scribbled a few more things down before standing up and turning to greet them.

"Even now the demons seek to replenish their numbers. Are you to thank for this welcomed but temporary imbalance?" If he seemed surprised to see them, he certainly did not show it. Elissa guessed he had been able to sense their approach for some time now.

"The old Warden mage?" Alistair gasped in shock. "You're still alive?"

"Only just," Avernus relied. "I only have a short time left."

Leliana frowned at the mage in front of them. "Careful, this... man… has dabbled in matters forbidden by the Maker... he may look frail but don't trust him."

Avernus sneered at the young woman. "So the Maker told you that did he? Shortsighted men have forbidden my research, not any god." His lips turned up at the that unpleasant thought. "Enough. Why are you here? What is your intent?"

"First things first," Elissa stated. "I want some answers."

Avernus stood in front of them with his arms crossed. They did not seem to intimidate him in the slightest. "To what questions, I wonder? Ask."

"Well firstly, how have you survived this many years?" Elissa asked. Apart from dying of old age, his taint should have taken him a very long time ago.

"The Chantry foolishly forbids blood magic." He scoffed. "But there are so many secrets to uncover. As my body decayed. I found ways to extend it. But that can only go so far."

"Tell us what happened here," Alistair demanded.

'What use would storytelling serve?" Avernus shrugged. "The tyrant Arland is long dead. As is all our noble co-conspirators and the grand rebellion. Sophia's corpse may walk and talk. But she, too, is no more."

Elissa pressed on the point however. "How was Arland a tyrant?"

"He ruled with fear and poison. His treachery pit noble against noble in horrible battle. We thought him a monster. We gathered allies to rebel. But the toll of years has erased our failure, hasn't it? It seemed so pressing then, but the kingdom lives on."

"What happened to the rebellion?" She asked.

"Too many mouths to quiet. Even sorcery can only go so far. So we arranged a meeting with Teyrn Cousland. With him on our side, we had a chance of victory. Instead the king's guard ambushed us. Commander Dryden and I barely escaped. "

"The Couslands almost rebelled? That's my family," Elissa said with shock. She had not heard of this in her history lessons with Aldous.

"It is?" Avernus asked with only mild curiosity. "You lost many family members that day. I saw the Teyrn's head on the meeting table. With an apple in its mouth. Arland's butchers no doubt slaughtered him and enough Couslands after that to make them… pliable."

That piece of news shocked Elissa to the core, but she pressed on. "Why did you leave the Wardens to die?"

"I had considered the possibility of failure. But so many demons breaking free was… more catastrophic than I had postulated. But my course was clear. I had to get to safety to contain the demonic threat. I only took those who would not impede my goal."

Elissa could not believe her ears. "You're a heartless bastard. You know that right?" She said flatly.

"A Warden does what he must," the mage nodded acknowledged.

"You had to know that summoning so many demons was foolhardy," she stated.

"Perhaps. But it was survival. For months, I prepares the summoning circles, researched the darkest depths of the Fade. That moment was a triumph of demonic lore. Dozens of demons called to my hand. But with so many variables, I suppose calculation errors were inevitable. I was so close."

Elissa looked at the mage closely. "You're to blame for all this. Some things you just don't do."

"From a Warden, that means something," Avernus looked at his feet and sighed in defeat. "I'm so tired, so old. Let me undo my greatest of mistakes. Let me cleanse this place. Then... Then I will accept whatever justice you feel I merit."

Elissa rubbed the bridge between her nose. She had another headache. She wanted to complain that things were never simple, but who would listen? "Commander Dryden knew of the demons?"

Avernus nodded. "She gave the order. I would have summoned the demons, anyway. Only under Wardens can true magical research continue. A chance to rediscover the secrets of ancient Tevinter."

"You do remember how that ended? The Black City? Darkspawn?" Alistair prompted.

Avernus scoffed. "Chantry lies told to subjugate the mages. To keep them docile."

"How do you know the Chantry is wrong?" Leliana pressed.

"And how do you know they are right? Their faith would have you swallow a great deal for small comfort."

"What were you going here?" Elissa cut in again.

"Working to stop the demonic tide. To correct the miscalculations of the past. Blood magic comes from demons. They could counter every bit of lore I knew." Avernus stood a little straighter. "But the darkspawn taint. That is alien to them. And it has power."

Elissa frowned. "What power?" She asked.

"The Wardens use it merely to sense darkspawn. A triviality. My research has discovered so much more – hinted at even greater heights. This knowledge could not only save Soldier's Peak – with it, the Wardens could grow even more powerful!"

"Only a monster would sacrifice his fellow Wardens." Alistair declared, shocked at the thought so soon after losing all his friends.

"It was necessary. It was vital. The few meager years of life they would have spent trapped in this tower were nothing compared to the greater goal. I gave their death meaning. You have already read my research. But in time, with the proper materials, I could learn so much more."

Elissa turns to Levi, "Is there anything you wish to ask Avernus about your family while we are here Levi?"

The merchant stepped forward. "Master mage, ser. My family name has been worth less than dirt for over a century. Do you have any proof that Sophia was a hero?"

"The boy who braved the mists. So you heeded my call." Avernus laughed. "And you are a Dryden? The cosmos has a sense of humor. You're great-great-grandmother was the best of us. Brave, charismatic, fiery. Utterly devoted to the fight. But we still lost. We fought against a tyrant you know? So full of vigor then. So blind to consequence. But proof? There's none to be had."

"I'm sorry Levi." Elissa said and placed her hand on his arm consolingly.

"I… I had hoped." Levi shook his head. "But thank you, Warden."

Elissa turned back to the old Warden mage. "The time for chat is over"

"So be it. My only request: If justice or vengeance drives you, stay your hand until the demons are dealt with." The old mage pleaded.

Elissa nodded. "The demons must be stopped."

"That will do for now. We must go to the great hall. There I will repair the damage I caused so long ago. There will be peril. The demons will fight us every step of the way. Come." Avernus turned and lead the way back into the main part of the fortress where the summoning circles were.

Avernus turned to the two Wardens once they reached the main hall. "We must act quickly. The demons are clawing on the gates to return to our world. The Veil must be closed."

'What do we need to do?" Elissa asked.

"I will unravel the summoning circles I drew so long ago. Waves of spirits and demons may come through. Dispatch them." He waited until Elissa gave the signal they were ready. "I will begin. First I must summon the magical energies. I feel them. They're coming!"

As Elissa stood side by side with her husband as Avernus started weaving the spell to unbind the summoning circles he had conjured so long ago. As soon as he began the spell, the air around them began to shimmer. Rage demons rose from the floor around them.

Wynne was saving her mana for healing and protection spells. The demons would keep coming until Avernus had finished unwinding each circle, and with four circles to deconstruct, she knew that could take some time. The first wave of demons the two Wardens had no problems with. They fell with little effort and the room was quiet once more.

Avernus moved onto the second circle. Halfway through the removal of this circle, a desire demon broke through the weakened veil. The wicked creature had already started reaching out with its mind, seeking the innermost desires of those that opposed it. Elissa was about to charge forward and engage the creature when one arrow after another erupted through the demon's chest.

"Foul thing!" Leliana grimaced.

The old mage was now working on the fourth and final circle. The air around them was shimmering once more. Elissa and her friends could see a Pride demon through the tear, barreling towards the crack, trying to get through before the rift could be sealed.

"Hurry Avernus!" Elissa urged him. She did not want to fight another Uldred.

The old man was sweating, his face frowned in concentration. Suddenly, his shoulders slumped and the strange shimmering stopped. "It's over. The Veil is strong now. Stronger, at least. I said I'd submit to judgment, and so I shall. Can I be left to experiment in peace?"

Elissa chewed her lip thoughtfully. There had already been enough death she did not wish to see the mage die also. "You must atone for what you have done Avernus. Research ways to help the Wardens. Ethically."

Avernus bowed his head. "With what time I have left, I will do this. It may take months or years for my research to reach fruition. When it does, I will send for you. Thank you for this Warden."

Levi spoke to Elissa directly now. "You've done it, Warden. Soldier's Peak is safe again. That old geezer Avernus deserves the gallows, if you ask me, but…. people will do queer things to survive. But if he does the proper research – without the sacrifices and blood magic and all – maybe he'll turn up something good…." His face fell. 'But there was no proof to redeem my family."

Elissa put a hand on the man's arm and smiled at him. "Your grandmother, I'm not sure about. But _**you**_ are a good man Levi."

Levi stammered uncomfortably at Elissa's compliment. "Well, I, err… Thanks Warden. For so long, I was focused on the past. On answers. But I think I would've been better off had I stayed home. Enough of that, though. I find myself at a loss. You've got a whole fortress now. I suppose I should start plying my trade again."

Alistair stretched his arms up above his head and yawned tiredly. "Looks like we're done here. A demonic invasion thwarted, a Warden base safely rescued. We do good work." With that, he pulled his wife close and kissed her soundly. Their friends paid no mind, displays of affection were becoming common place between the couple.

The fortress was secure enough now that the group could spend the evening without worrying about being attacked by anything. They built a fire out of broken barricades and setup their bedrolls.

Avernus had noticed something different about these two Wardens as soon as he met them. Their auras came across differently from other Wardens he had sensed in the past. He studied the two of the with a slight frown on his face. "There is something very curious about you both." He paused for a moment before continuing. "I thought at first it was perhaps I had not been around Wardens in such a long time; but what I sense from the both of you seems to be _different."_

Elissa studied the old mage frowning. "Different how?" she asked. She had nothing to compare it with.

"In how I sense you. Let me try to explain." He smiled now. "As Wardens you know we can sense each other as well as the darkspawn, yes? So think of the energy you project like a pattern of waves. Everyone's specific wave pattern and coloration is distinctly unique." He frowned again now. "But yours are interacting in a strange way that I have not seen before. It is almost like sensing the same person twice. Your auras are almost identical, with only very subtle differences. I have never seen the like."

"I guess that is what happens once you get the old ball and chain..." Alistair joked and winked at his wife. Elissa punched him lightly.

Avernus frowned. "What do you mean?"

Elissa smiled at the mage. "We're married."

The mage looked at them in surprise. "Married? Interesting. I have never known any Warden marriages. Not that such things are against the rules," he shrugged. "There were just rarely ever any Warden women. Those that were joined later in life, after they had their families."

"How is it that you have not succumbed to the taint Avernus?" Elissa asked. "I understand lengthening your life by blood magic, but how did you stop the corruption from taking over?"

"Also by blood magic," Avernus stated frankly. "But this I consider as harmless as you have to use your own blood for it to work."

Wynne crossed her arms and frowned. "How does this _harmless _blood magic work per chance?"

Avernus was looking at the two Wardens as he spoke. "A potion with their own blood, a flower called Andraste's grace, lyrium, and enchantment, two of the electric mage bases and an electrical charge to act as a catalyst." He turned to Wynne now. "The only blood given is their own and to themselves. It must be such or the potion does not work."

"How much longer would it give us?" Elissa asked.

The old mage frowned. "Longer than the thirty years Wardens usually have. Whether that would be an extra one, five or twenty, I really have no idea. I have only tested it on myself so far and I had multiple doses."

Alistair and Elissa look at each other and nodded. "It's worth the risk. If you would please Avernus," she asked.

The mage nodded and ushered the two of them off into his private room with Wynne frowning behind them.

* * *

Wynne did not entirely trust Avernus and as soon as the couple returned she asked to examine them. The two Wardens readily agreed. Wynne was their trusted friend. If something was wrong it would be best to find out now rather than later.

She scanned each of them one at a time, taking her time, focusing on the taint in their blood. Once she was done she nodded her head and smiled. "There is no damage to either of you. And I must say, the extent of the taint's corruption in each of you is extremely faint now. If I didn't know better I'd say it's barely there."

Elissa grinned and kissed her husband. "I can still sense and feel you just the same," she stated. "Is it any different for you?"

Alistair shook his head. He could still sense his wife intently. Her love and warmth always reaching out to envelope him. "Everything's perfect here," he said to her with a smile.

They looked at each other with a spark of hope. Maybe, just maybe they had a chance of growing old together, a possible future. Provided they survived the Blight.

* * *

_**Author's Notes: **I wanted to explore the idea, of what Avernus had successfully managed to avoid the corruption of the taint. The man had obviously survived for hundreds of years, so he had away around it. I wanted to write it into my story as something that could either hinder or help our heros further into the story. Perhaps there was a chance with Avernus help they could have the happy ending they always wanted._


	21. Chapter 20 - Orzammar

**Chapter 20 - Orzammar**

_The dwarves are lauded for their craftsmanship, and the city of Orzammar is one of their finest works. Orzammar lies at the heart of the __Frostback Mountains__, deep underground. The city arcs outward from the royal palace, which is built around a natural lava vent, continually fountaining liquid rock, which both lights and heats the entire cavern. _

_The __topmost tier of Orzammar__ is home to the noble caste, with their palaces fanning out in both directions from the court of the king, as well as the __Shaperate__, which serves as a repository for all dwarven knowledge. _

_The lower tier is the __Commons__, where the merchant caste holds sway and where the finest works of Orzammar's craftsman are for sale. In the center of the river of lava, connected to the Commons by a causeway, are the __Proving Grounds__, a sacred arena where the dwarves, by ancient tradition, settle their disputes. _

_On one side of the fiery river are the ruins of old dwarven palaces, fallen into disrepair, which the locals call __Dust Town__, now home to the city's __casteless__. On the other side of the river are the __Deep Roads__, which once joined the sprawling dwarven empire together, but now, after centuries of darkspawn incursions, are largely sealed off. Nearly all knowledge of this network of underground passages has been lost, even to its builders. _

_-From In Pursuit of Knowledge: The Travels of a Chantry Scholar, by Brother Genitivi _

* * *

Leliana and Wynne spent a lot of time in each other's company and walked together often as they travelled. Usually it was a direct result of the Wardens walking together; naturally leaving the two of them to their own devices. Leliana would often questioned the person she was walking with incessantly, and more often than not she managed to get them to open up to her. She had a way about her that just got people to talk.

Elissa heard Wynne laugh at something Leliana said. "You certainly don't look old enough to have had all these adventures," the mage had replied.

Leliana smiled and thanked the mage for the compliment. "Perhaps I look younger than I actually am."

Wynne continued talking. "Around your age, I was just ready to take my first apprentice, but perhaps I should have waited longer." She smiled and laughed almost to herself. "I was very 'prickly' back then."

"You're like a fine wine the, mellowing with age," Leliana rationalized in her heavy Orlesian accent.

"Oh how I hate to be compared to wine, or cheese. especially cheese," the mage said.

Alistair actually stopped and turned around at that comment. "Hey! What's wrong with cheese! What did cheese ever do to you?"

A giant market lay outside the gates to Orzammar itself. Bodahn pulled up his wagon and turned to the Wardens he had spent the last few months travelling with. "This is where we part, my friends," he smiled. "I am not able to accompany you inside."

Alistair frowned. He had grown to like the dwarf, and even more so his son during their travels. "Why on earth not?" he asked.

"Well…" explained the elder dwarf, "I am now considered a surface dwarf. Once you leave the dwarven kingdom, you are considered as having turned your back on the Stone, and are not welcome into the city itself any longer," he laughed wryly. "However they sure don't mind the coin and trade that we bring."

Elissa frowned. It seemed ridiculous, but she took Bodahn at his word, he would know better than they would. They said their goodbyes and promised to return once they had the matter of the treaty sorted out. The group looked around the market briefly, but were anxious to be inside the city and out of the cold, biting wind.

As they left the surface market and headed towards the gates themselves, they notice some of Loghain's soldiers arguing with the dwarven guards. Elissa sighed, this was not going to be easy either, she could tell already.

"Veata!" The dwarven guard held his hand up to the man he was addressing. "This land is held in trust for the sovereign dwarven kings. I cannot allow entry at this time."

"King Loghain demands the allegiance of the deshyr or lords or whatever you call them in your Assembly!" The soldier yelled at the guard in frustration. "I am his appointed messenger."

Elissa wanted to slit the man's throat already at his reference to "King" Loghain. That man was no king.

The dwarf would have none of it though; he was not intimidated by this human. "I don't care if you're the king's wiper," he stated flatly. "Orzammar will have none but its own until our throne is settled."

Elissa approached the dwarf and gave him a traditional dwarven salute as she did so. A good education and a lot of time at court had Elissa very familiar with the customs of other cultures, even if she had not necessarily traveled there. "I have important business in Orzammar," she stated.

Loghain's soldier turned toward them snidely. "None more important than mine."

The guard told them the same thing he had told Loghain's man. "Your business will wait. Orzammar must limit outside influence until the throne is settled," he explained once more. "No one gets in."

"But I need to speak with the King," Elissa spoke confidently. Years at court and dealing with bureaucrats and nobility had made her skilled at the game of politics. Her father had been an excellent teacher.

Loghain's soldier interrupted again. "Who doesn't? If I don't get in. No one should." The man's self-righteousness was annoying her.

"Orzammar has no king," the guard explained. "Endrin Aeducan returned to the Stone not three weeks ago, sick over the loss of his sons. The Assembly has gone through a dozen votes without agreeing on a successor. If it is not settled soon, we risk a civil war."

"I am a Grey Warden. This treaty obliges Orzammar to aid me," Elissa then motioned to Alistair who handed the guard the dwarven treaty that he carried in his backpack.

Loghain's soldier started sputtering in anger. "The Wardens killed King Cailin and nearly doomed Ferelden! They're sworn enemies of King Loghain!"

Each time the soldier called Loghain 'King', Elissa wanted to run her dagger sharply along the man's throat. His neck was bare, and her fingers itched. _If I drew quickly enough from my scabbard with my left hand I could slice him backhanded before anyone moved…_

Zevran could see the deadly look on his friend's face, he'd seen a similar look before she'd gone a little crazy and massacred a dozen of Howe's men single handedly. He laid his hand on hers as she reached for her dagger. Their eyes met in understanding and she drew her hand away. This soldier would not live to return to report to his traitorous master. Her assassin friend would take care of this pimple-arse patsy for her.

The dwarf inspected he treaty he held in his hands with a critical eye. "Well, that is the royal seal. That means only the Assembly is authorized to address it. Grey Wardens, you may pass."

The soldier serving Loghain was furious at this turn of events, his face a mottled red with barely concealed rage. "You're letting in a traitor? And a foreigner? In the name of King Loghain I demand that you execute this… stain on the honor of Ferelden."

Elissa had enough of the pompous twat. "Run to your false king," she spat with barely concealed contempt. She could sense the same feelings emanating from Alistair; which in turn fueled her even more. "The dwarves will not hear him today."

"You… bitch! You'll hear of this. King Loghain will see you quartered!" Elissa thought the man was going to have a fit right there on the doorsteps of Orzammar. Alistair however, did not care for the way he had spoken to Elissa. He stepped forward at the man's words, and before anyone could blink, smashed his heavily armored fist into the man's nose. It erupted in a burst of blood, knocking him sprawling backwards down the stone steps and out cold.

"Does anyone else feel like insulting my wife?" Alistair glowered at them. Elissa smiled winningly at him, rather shocked and amazed at his reaction. She had actually wanted to punch the man herself, but to have her husband do it in her honor was certainly the next best thing. The dwarves guarding the entrance also nodded their approval. These cloudgazers had been bothering them for days now.

"You are free to enter Orzammar, Grey Wardens," the head guard interrupted with a grin. "Though I don't know what help you will find." As they turned and walked through the giant gates that lead to Orzammar, Elissa could not stop herself. She gave Loghain's guards the finger.

_Mother would be scandalized, but Daveth would be proud. _She giggled to herself thinking of the brave thief who did not make it this far, but had understood better than any of them the perils facing them. Alistair sensed the wave of sadness pass over his wife briefly and looked at her curiously. He was about to ask her what was wrong, when Sten pushed the doors in front of them open, revealing Orzammar before them in all its glory.

Alistair was shocked by the sheer size of the place, and that the fact it was built entirely underground. "Woooow!" he spun slowly around in a circle, taking in everything around him. **_This_** is Orzammar? It's **_huge_**!"

Leliana nodded her agreement. "Vast halls carved from the stone of the mountain, lined with the chiseled marble figures of Paragons, so fine as to mirror life itself... Soaring ceilings grand enough to make any man forget the sky and sun and to question their reason for existence. I have heard of these things and more, but none prepared me for what I have seen here. It is... marvelous."

Alistair's comment earned him the attention of Shale, who for a golem, was actually rather nervous about coming to Orzammar, though it would never admit to the fact. Consequently, Shale was trying to take its mind off the fact they had returned to a place that might know more about its kind then it did.

"It is very close with the other Grey Warden," Shale observed to Alistair.

Alistair frowned at the stone creature that towered over him. It still made him feel slightly uncomfortable. "Uh...yes, I suppose I am at that."

Shale turned its head slightly to the side and looked at Alistair as if sizing him up. "I find this difficult to comprehend. It is whiny and weak and constantly laughing."

The young ex-Templar might have been intimidated by such a comment earlier, but now he just found the golem's statement amusing. "Then I guess a romance between you and I is completely out of the question?" He teased.

Shale shook its head. "And the attempts at humor. I cannot understand how it is endured."

Alistair laughed and smiled at the golem. "Well maybe you should ask her why she likes me so much instead of bothering me with it."

Shale continued as if Alistair had not interrupted. "It has a loud mouth. Why its head has not been crushed already is hard to imagine."

"Or maybe you just happen to figure she likes me a lot more than she likes you," the man teased.

If a stone could frown, it did. "Don't be foolish," Shale responded.

Alistair grinned obviously now. "Yes, I thought so. Just watch your step or I'm totally telling on you."

Shale walked away as Alistair laughed openly. "I'm going to stand over here now."

Elissa had a hard time stifling a giggle at the golem's behaviour. She honestly liked Shale, but did not imagine that this was normal behaviour for a golem. Thought to be honest, she did not know how golems usually behaved. She guessed she thought a being made of stone it would have a personality of a stone, but so far that had proven not to be the case.

The group walked towards a guard who looked as if he might be able to provide them with directions. As they almost reached the dwarf, a fight broke out between two groups of dwarven men gathered in the area.

"It is the Assembly who makes a king, and a king who nominates his successor. None of it is carried in the blood," an elder dwarf stated loudly.

"Or, as now, when someone tries using the Assembly to pull a coup," a younger dwarf with the other group yelled in response. "Who's to say what my father said in his final hours when the usurper Harrowmont was the only one by his side?"

"You've bitten off more than you can chew!" One of the dwarfs from Harrowmont's group shouted in return.

"Handlers!" Another yelled towards the guard stationed nearby. "Separate these deshyrs in the Diamond Quarter! I will not have Bhelen incite a riot!"

"You will not speak that way about the man who should be king!" One of the of the younger dwarf's men shouted, pulled his axe from the scabbard on his back and swung it deftly, killing the last one that spoke in one swift move. The dwarves in the area all fled the scene, leaving the body lying there, to grow cold, bleeding out onto the stone floor. The only ones left in the area were the two Wardens and their companions. This did not bode well.

As Elissa watched the scene unfold before them, she realized she had the makings of yet another headache. She felt cold and tired; flipping between feeling obscenely starving and nauseatingly sick. She had the distinct feeling since before Soldier's Peak that she was coming down with something. She hoped that she was not having a reaction to the potion Avernus had given them. As such, she hid the problem from Wynne, not wanting to admit a possible problem.

The two Wardens never seemed able to eat enough. The group could only carry so many rations and the two of them could eat as much as the rest of the people in their party combined each. Hunting in the mountains with the snow and ice was unsuccessful more often than not. Both Alistair and Elissa had lost weight since they left Redcliffe, unable to keep up with their constant need for food. Both were looking forwarding to being able to eat their fill at a tavern or inn that night.

Elissa rubbed both of her hands over her eyes and up towards her temples. She massaged the side of her head with her eyes closed for a moment before opening them again and saying with a sigh. "Why is this never simple?"

Alistair could tell his wife was exhausted. He was overly tired himself after hiking through the mountains for the past week to get there. "Let's find a place to stay first," he suggested. "Once we've eaten then gotten some rest, we can look around and work out what to do next. We won't accomplish much in this state," Elissa nodded her agreement.

The guard apologized for the scene they witnessed and suggested they move on to Tapsters, an inn located in an area of Orzammar called The Commons. There they would be able to get something to eat, drink, and rent some rooms for the duration of their stay.

Arriving at the tavern, they sat down and waited for their server. Leliana as usual initiated the conversation. "I once drank a thimble of dwarven ale," she told them once they were all seated. "Woke up a week later in Jader wearing nothing but my shoes and a towel."

Zevran grinned at the pretty redhead, "I would have loved to have seen that, we have dwarven ale here now," he teased. The two of them had grown closer since the Warden's wedding. Zevran had confessed his last mission to the young Chantry sister and the one big regret of his life so far. Now the Wardens were spending nearly all their time in each other's company, Leliana and Zevran found they had much in common and a respectful admiration began to form between the two..

Elissa giggled and looked at Alistair. "Aren't you supposed to dance the Remigold for me wearing a pretty dress sometime soon?"

Alistair laughed as he put his arm around her. "Only in private my love."

Zevran looked at Alistair appreciatively. "Are you keeping secrets from us dear Warden?"

Alistair looked at the elf seriously. "Why yes, yes I am Zevran," he winked at the elf and pulled Elissa in closer to him.

A waitress came to their table to greet them. "Atrast vala, strangers. You must be the Grey Wardens we heard about. Welcome to Tapsters."

"Wow, news travels fast here," Elissa smiled.

The dwarf nodded. "I'm Corra, your hostess. How may I serve you?"

"We're in need of some rooms for a few days, Do you have anything available?" Her stomach growled reminding her of what was really important. "And we're dying for something to eat.

"Certainly! The meal of the day is a delicious venison roast served with vegetables, fresh bread, butter and cheese. Shall I bring a plate for everyone?" Affirmative nods went around the table. The dwarf looked back to Elissa. "With Orzammar closed off to outsiders, most of our rooms are available, and always at a discounted price for Wardens."

Elissa was able to negotiate a good rate, at one lump sum for the entire time they were to stay in Orzammar. Dwarfs both respected and honored Grey Wardens. They would have received such even if business were not slow. For once, they were able to get each person their own room. It was a welcome luxury after the hard and cold time travelling on the road.

Zevran grinned cheekily and winked at Alistair. "Rooms of our own? Perhaps the rest of us shall get some sleep now without you two keeping us awake in camp!" The rest of the group let out a small cheer of agreement.

Elissa heard him say under his breath to the beautiful redhead. "Unless you finally plan on letting me join you, _la luz de mi vida_?" She watched Leliana squeeze the elf's hand under the table, and could not help but smile.

Alistair surprised everyone by teasing the assassin in return instead of blushing this time. "Jealous Zev?" He winked and kissed the stop of his wife's head, with no trace of self-consciousness. The ex-Templar was more growing more confident in himself every day.

The group sat at the table eating their fill and having pleasant, light conversation. It was relaxing to enjoy the warmth and safety Orzammar offered. Both Elissa and Alistair ordered seconds and then thirds before they finally sat back content at eating their fill.

Several dwarves stopped by the Warden's table to introduce themselves. One of these visitors was one of the nobility, Lord Denek Helmi. "Honored deshyr or the Orzammar Assembly and terrible disappointment to my esteemed mother, who doesn't like me spending time in taverns," was how he introduced himself.

It turned out that it was not exactly normal for dwarven nobles to be mingling with those of a lower caste. The table entered into a lively discussion on the dwarven caste system. The concept to them was completely foreign. "You understand what I'm saying, right? On the surface, there are no castes and it works fine. Am I right, Warden?" Lord Helmi prompted Elissa.

"A controversial opinion for a dwarf in the Assembly," she replied offering no opinion one way or another. They still had their own problems on the surface, life was hardly perfect.

"Very good," he laughed. "I guess someone already told you I was good-for-nothing, drinking my life away at Tapster's. Or did they leave off at 'greatest shame to ever fall upon the Assembly?' I've always liked that one," the dwarf shook his head. "You know, most smiths and tavern-keeps would make decent deshyrs if we gave them a chance and a seat in the Assembly. Orzammar is so mired in tradition no one bothers asking if the castes are even necessary."

"How does the caste system work, anyway?" Alistair asked curiously.

The dwarf laughed, "Badly." He looked at Alistair as if expecting them to laugh along with him. "Oh, you're serious. Well, it's simple, I guess." Helmi took a swig of his ale. "The king and elected deshyrs of the Assembly are at the top, then it's the nobles... Then the warriors and all the craftsmen. At the bottom are servants. The castless and criminals are below even that. Your caste is determined by your same-sex parent and that's where you stay your whole life, whatever your skill."

Elissa was curious about the fact they elect their kings. "So you get to vote on the next king?" she asked.

"Me and seventy-nine other fine, upstanding examples of how someone who's born into every privilege inevitably wants more," he smiled at her. "They're not fond of my views on equality," he replied.

"Who are you voting for?" she wondered. "If I may ask that is," she added.

Lord Helmi smiled. "Oh I don't mind. I doubt either candidate has been outside the Diamond Quarter in his life, but Lord Harrowmont seems a bit more... forgiving. Prince Bhelen's brilliant, I'll give him that, and subtle as sin. But I don't think anything in Orzammar matters more to him than winning."

He dwarf rose up from their table. "I should get going." He nodded to each of them. "Thanks for the drink and conversation Wardens."

Orzammar was the first place in Ferelden they had travelled to so far, where everyone had treat their status as Grey Wardens with respect. Grey Wardens were the only ones that took the dwarves ongoing struggle against the darkspawn seriously. Because of such, the dwarves held Wardens in higher regard than any of the 'cloudgazers'.

Elissa and Alistair retired to their rooms early. Her headache disappeared the instant she had a full stomach again. The two Wardens both clean, tired and full; fell into bed, curled up in each other's arms, and immediately fell asleep.

They slept through the night until what they assumed was the next morning. It was difficult to tell time in a place with no sky and no windows, which was entirely located underground. As Elissa's eyes adjusted to the dim light, she noticed a familiar device against the wall. An older dwarven invention used to tell the time, called a clock.

The two had woken up early having fallen asleep immediately the night before. According to the device, it was only six in the morning. Alistair stepped out of bed and stoked the fire, bringing the dying embers roaring back to life. Elissa admired his semi-naked form displayed before her. He was dressed in loose sleeping pants, his back to her, broad shoulders outlined in the flickering light. She felt a small catch in her stomach which spread quickly to her loins as memory of how he felt against her sprung quickly to mind.

She slid out of bed and walked up quietly behind him. She wrapped her warms around his waist from behind and ran her hands up his chest. She could feel Alistair's skin react at her touch. "Did I thank you properly yesterday for defending my honor?" she whispered seductively as she rained soft kisses and ran her tongue lightly on his skin.

Alistair turned in her embrace and pulled her close to him. Even now he was astounded that this beautiful, intelligent woman was his. He grinned down at her, his dimples winking cheekily in his face. "No. You did not. And I must admit that I have been feeling very put out. Especially since I sustained this wound during the battle." Alistair held up his hand. There was a tiny cut on his knuckle where his gauntlet had rubbed against his hand during the impact.

She grinned, taking his large hand into her small one, raising it to her lips and kissed it gently. The evening before, they had told their companions to go about their own business until they sent word. The couple would attempt to talk to someone in charge today and find out exactly what was going on. Breakfast was arranged to be delivered to their room at eight. They had a few hours to kill.

Elissa pressed her body against Alistair's. Still holding on to his hand, she placed it on her hip as her hand slid around his waist. She pulled his hips into hers with one hand while the other made its way up his chest and started to play with the hair at the back of his neck. She pulled his head towards hers and kissed him. He responded instantly.

"We still have two hours before breakfast," she suggested breathlessly when they came up for air.

Alistair did not bother voicing his response. He simply kissed her again and lowered her gently to the soft warm rug in front of the hearth, where she proceeded to show him for just how thankful she really was.

* * *

The dwarven city of Orzammar was divided into several sections, which were also based on the dwarven caste system. Tapsters was located in the largest section of the city, called the Commons. It was the same area all merchants resided in, and provided the main entrance to Orzammar. It also was where dwarven 'Proving Grounds' were located. Where all tournaments and fighting took place.

The couple ran into Wynne. The mage was seated in the inn eating her breakfast. They invited her to accompany them as they explored Orzammar. After a quick visit the merchant that was setup directly outside of Tapsters, they made their way to the Diamond Quarter, where the Assembly was located.

All three of them were looking around, taking in the sights and sounds, so it took them some time to make their way toward the entrance of the Diamond Quarter. As the passed by one of the stone Paragons, Elissa noticed a woman kneeling and crying at a statue of the dwarven ancestor. She walked up behind the sobbing woman wondering how to raise the subject of her distress.

The dwarf noticed their approach and turned to Elissa while wiping her eyes. "I'm sorry. Did you have an offering for the ancestors?" she looked at them clearly now. "Although… I can't imagine your ancestors reside in the Stone."

"May I ask what were you praying for?" Elissa asked kindly, hoping she was not overstepping her boundaries. The woman was clearly upset, and she would like to help if she could.

"My name is Filda, window of Teruck of the Smith Caste. I pray here every day for my son, Ruck. I only wish I knew whether I should be asking for his safe return or for the ancestors to accept his soul."

"Safe return? Your son is missing?" Elissa probed further.

The woman nodded. "It was five years ago. He was only a youngster. He joined a Deep Roads excursion – the only smith to go with the warriors to repair their arms. He was so proud. But he got… separated somehow. When they came home, he wasn't with them."

"Did anyone go looking him?" Elissa frowned.

"The captains don't want to lose anyone searching for stray men." The dwarf sighed, a look of hopelessness passing over her features. "Too many get taken by darkspawn that way."

"We shouldn't abandon him. I'll look for him if you want," Elissa offered. She could not bear to hear much more of seeing families torn apart.

"How?" Filda asked desperately, trying not to have any hope. "There is no way except to brave the Deep Roads yourself."

Elissa rested her hand on Filda's arm reassuringly. "I will not promise to turn up anything as five years is a long time, especially in the Deep Roads. But I am a Grey Warden. That is what we do. If we head there in our travels, I will look for clues of your son and try to discover his fate."

The dwarf's eyes lit up at Elissa's words. "A Warden! So you could do it! Only Wardens face the Deep Roads without a company backing them. Oh thank you!" The woman smiled. "The ancestors finally heed my prayers."

Wynne smiled reassuringly at the dwarven woman in front of them. "Take heart good widow Filda. We'll do our best."

Filda smiled. It was one of her first genuine smiles to cross her face since her son had been reported missing. "Please. Find me as soon as you return!

They next ran into Leliana while she was browsing through a merchant's wares, looking at buttons and ribbons. The dwarf she had been bartering with supported Bhelen in this election. His reasoning, the Prince might have less than scrupulous ways of doing things, but he was pushing for changing some of their more outdated customs, which some felt was needed no matter what the cost.

Their next destination was the Diamond Quarter. According to those at the inn, it is where the nobility lived. It also contained the Royal Palace, the Assembly, and the Shaperate. The Shaperate was where the dwarves recorded every aspect of their history. Births, deaths, every day occurrences; everything was recorded in lyrium and preserved for all time. It was an activity familiar to their Archivists, but much more thorough.

As they entered the area, Leliana looked around in wonder. The Diamond Quarter was even more magnificent than the Commons had been. "From what I've heard of dwarven politics, I'm almost surprised we haven't seen blood running these streets."

Elissa laughed. "We _did _see blood run through the streets. Yesterday. Forget already?" she teased the young bard.

Their first stop to visit the Shaperate. As the archive of memories for the dwarven people, it sounded like a good place to start. The Shaperate like other parts of dwarven society was never empty, and business ran all hours of the day. There they ran into a young dwarven woman named Ort a who offered to help them find what they were looking for. "Oh, um pardon me. Were you looking for a particular volume? Not that I could really help, I, um, don't know the libraries very well. I'm just doing some research."

She was a talkative thing and did not mind sharing information regarding what she was studying. "I was looking for something about the Ortan Thaig. It was lost during the last Blight, and there aren't many records left. They were a noble house once, descended from the Paragon Ortan, who composed the grand epic of the Seven Brothers and the Ortanic Symphony." My mother's family believes they were descended from the Kelana Ortan, who was training in Orzammar when the Thaig fell. I'm even named for the house – Orta." Her face fell. "Unfortunately, any records would be buried in the thaig's ruins, somewhere in the Deep Roads."

"We could try to find them if we head that way," Elissa offered.

"You're from the surface! What do you know about fighting darkspawn? There aren't even any expeditions planned until they settle this election. Otherwise, you need special permission from the Assembly or some great lord."

"We're Grey Wardens," she offered.

"A Grey Warden? Mother always said that if anyone could find the Thaig, it was the Wardens. Prince Bhelen and Lord Harrowmont have both been sending out small teams these days." She nodded and spoke almost to herself. "Yes. If you can find the Thaig, and any records that could do it. That could prove I'm a noble! If you could… Maybe, now that you're looking… It's almost too much to hope!"

Like the other dwarves that hoped the Wardens might help them, they did not promise results; only to look if they did find themselves in the Deep Roads sometime. They did have a Blight to contend with first and that had to take priority.

Their next stop was the Assembly itself. This is where the Deshyrs met and voted on matters of state. The most pressing being at the moment, of who should be King of Orzammar. The guard stationed at the door to the chambers itself allowed the Wardens to pass, he only cautioned them to enter silently and not disturb the proceedings.

Lord Helmi was arguing as Elissa and Alistair took their seats. "Your mind has gone to dust if you think we would pass such a writ. Half our houses would go broke without the surface trade."

"The proposal is only effective until we have a king to ensure we are respected by the surfacers," replied a dark haired noble.

"Leaving you conveniently positioned to take over all contracts," Helmi countered. "I'd see your head on a pike first."

The steward stood up in protest. "Deshyrs, Lords and Ladies of the assembly. I've already doubled the guard to prevent violence. Must I summon more?"

"Steward Bandelor. Bhelen sympathizers are tying our hands with trivialities. They may as well open us to the sky," Lord Helmi declared in frustration.

A dwarven women they did not now also spoke up. "I suggest we put the matter to a vote," she suggested.

It went downhill fast from there. A male dwarf on the opposite side of the room stood up. "And I suggest you have a taste of my family's mace!" He shouted at her in response.

Steward Bandelor strode to the centre of the chamber now. "Enough!" he declared with his hands raised. "The Assembly is in recess until the members can get control of their emotions."

The guards walked in, as the nobles began to funnel out. The Warden's left the room unhopeful. It did not seem that the dwarves would settle on any one candidate anytime soon. They approached the Steward as he was the last one to exit the Chamber of the Assembly itself and close the doors. "Stone forsaken fools and dusters," he was muttering to himself.

He turned and noticed them standing there. "I'm sorry. This is an assembly of the clans, only deshyrs and occasional guests of state are allowed in."

Elissa smiled at the dwarf. "We are Grey Wardens. My name is Elissa, and this is my partner Alistair," she stated, as if that explained everything.

It did. "Forgive me. I am so exhausted. I completely forgot about the message from the gate guard. Welcome to Orzammar Wardens. I hope you can forgive our unrest, the loss of our king has hit us hard. Respect for your role is great, but you won't receive a proper hearing until we have a king on the throne."

The two Wardens nodded their understanding. After all, Ferelden itself was going through the exact same problem as they spoke. The Steward did not see anything they could do to help the situation. They like everyone else, would just need to wait until the matter of the throne was settled.

* * *

There was only one part of the city they had not visited yet. The infamous Dust Town. Where thieves and the casteless lived in the ruined outskirts of the grand city. Where these dwarves lived was not grand by any definition of the word. The despair that hung in the air was even greater than it had been at Lothering. To think that was an everyday occurrence here was heartbreaking.

A dwarven woman sat on the side of the dirty street crying over a sleeping baby. She fearfully watched them approach. The hopelessness in her eyes was great, but need propelled her to ask, "H.. have you a coin to spare, m'lady? It's for my son. He's sick. He hasn't any clean clothes to wear, or anything to eat today. N… neither have I."

Elissa looked sadly at the woman and her baby. Wynne could not heal him, magic did not work on dwarves, but they had healing potions. "Here is five silvers and some healing tonics," she offered. "Buy yourself a hot meal and take care of your boy."

"Thank you. That a stranger would care so much when my own family barred me from their halls unless I'm willing to…" she started crying again. "But no! I can't bear to even think of it!"

Elissa looked at the crying baby in its mothers arms. "May I?" she asked. The dwarf nodded and the Warden took the crying infant into her arms. She bounced the baby gently as she patted his back. The crying stopped and the infant stared at the young woman in wonder.

"What's wrong?" Elissa asked the dwarf in concern.

"My name is Zerlinda. I wasn't always like this. I was born to a Mining Caste family. We weren't wealthy, but… I never went hungry before. Now it's all gone, and it's my own fault, ancestors cure me, but there's nothing I can do to set it right!"

"Calm down, tell me what happened?" Elissa asked.

Alistair meanwhile was enraptured watching his wife bounce the happy baby boy in her arms. A brief image of a day when they had their own family floated through his mind, when Elissa would be holding their baby in her arms. Then reality kicked back in and reminded him that was not possible for Grey Wardens. He felt a stab in his chest knowing that dream would never come to be.

The woman continued talking. "I fell in love. He seemed so exotic, you know, tough and smart and never had to bow his head to anyone. He was casteless, and I think… no, I know he was just trying to father a higher-caste child, so he could petition for status. But our child… was a son, casteless like his father. My parents disowned me and stripped my caste from me. Unless I agree to abandon the child in the Deep Roads and pretend I never bore him."

"That's horrible!" Elissa exclaimed. "You can't do that! Isn't there any other option?"

The dwarf sighed. "I thought about leaving for the surface, I've heard they have no castes there."

Elissa smiled and nodded at the dwarf. The baby cooed in Elissa's ear and shoved her mother's amulet in his mouth. "That is true. I won't lie, it is not an easy life, but you would could find work and accommodations in most of the villages and no one would care for your caste. I happen to know that Redcliffe village was looking for many skilled workers."

The Dwarf brightened. "I am not afraid of hard work."

Elissa handed Zerlinda's baby back and slipped fifty silvers into the dwarfs hand. She then gave her the key to her and Alistair's room. "This our room at Tapsters. Go get a meal, give your boy a bathe and warm up. We will be back in thirty minutes."

As the watched the woman walk off with her baby, Alistair asked what her plan was there. "Let's go talk to Bodahn, I was going to ask if he would mind her travelling with him, or working with him." They knew the merchant was soft at heart. He had already taken in one child, Sandal, whom was not his own flesh and blood, but an orphan he had saved from the Deep Roads.

The fact their animals were better cared for and the conditions these people lived in made her angry. The dwarves were struggling to survive and yet they discounted nearly a third of their population as not real people. It was heartbreaking to see. To the point they branded them like cattle to remind people not to speak or deal with someone they thought below their pets.

Elissa and Alistair paid a quick trip outside the front doors of Orzammar once again much to the delight of Bodahn. He agree delightedly to help out the Zerlinda and her baby, and would allow her to travel with him as long as she liked in return for doing laundry and cooking meals.

The two Wardens returned to their room to find Zerlinda waiting for them. Her son was sleeping soundly in front of the fire. They gave her the good news and that the two dwarves were waiting for her outside. They gave the dwarf another hundred silver just as they were saying goodbye. "Take care of herself and your son. Perhaps once this is all over we will see you again someday."

After Zerlinda left, Alistair went downstairs to get the couple food. He returned with dinner, so they could eat in private and discuss the information they had learnt during the course of the day.

There were only two contenders for the throne. Prince Bhelen, and Lord Harrowmont. Both men had pledged to support the Grey Wardens, but they had the treaty for that anyway. No matter which of them won, they were obligated to aid the Wardens against the Blight regardless.

It was other issues that Elissa was concerned with. The poverty in dust-town bothered her greatly. They would not treat animals like that in Highever. Harrowmont was content with the status quo. Bhelen wanted change things to change.

Every day Alistair loved Elissa more. She led their little group for sure, but she always asked his opinion, and considered it carefully, and even more surprising acted on his suggestions more often than not. He was feeling much more confident of himself because of this also. Whether he realized it or not, they lead their group as a team most of the time now. Next to her, he felt he could conquer the world.

Apart from Duncan, Elissa was the only other person that asked him what he wanted, and treated it like it mattered. Through her, Alistair was learning to become the confident man he should have always been encouraged to be. Though Alistair defended Eamon and would to the death, Elissa was furious at the man for his treatment of Alistair as a child.

Earlier, she had given Zevran documents that Bhelen's hireling had provided them. The handsome elf had returned to the tavern, knocking on their door to update them with the latest information. He confirmed that he documents given to them by Bhelen's man were indeed forgeries. He handed the documents back to the Wardens and excused himself to see about supper.

Left alone to their own devices, the young newlyweds had a hard time concentrating on business. Alistair was always surprised at the effect he had on Elissa, but for the most part, it made him love and want her even more. They never seemed able to get enough of each other. They fell into each other's arms again, enjoying a quick and effective tryst before Elissa curled up and fell asleep, sated and satisfied once more.

Alistair pulled his clothes back on, and went to see about another plate of food.

Elissa was awake again when he returned, and she motioned to Alistair that she wanted to talk. She might be the official leader of the group, but she always spoke to him and asked for his opinion on most things when she was able. He had never had anyone that actually cared what he had thought before, apart from Duncan.

"So Bhelen's lying to get the throne," Elissa confirmed what they had both been thinking. "However buying votes is a very common practice in politics, so this isn't shocking," thinking of what she had heard of prior Ferelden Landsmeets. He crawled back into bed alongside his wife. He kissed her head and pulled her close with one arm as the other reached for a piece of cheese from the side table with the other.

"It is obvious Bhelen was lying in order to get what he wants," she said. "I am also wondering if the rumours regarding him killing his own brothers are indeed true."

Alistair nodded, "But if we support Bhelen, we support his lies. Then again, he wants to change the caste system, and allow the under privileged to have some rights and responsibilities."

She nodded I her agreement, "Meanwhile, Harrowmont seems to be a fair man, honest and reliable. But so caught up in tradition and prejudice, that he will not consider changing things to help those in Dust Town have a chance."

Elissa recalled their visit to Dust Town after visiting the Diamond Quarters. In Highever, their animals did not live in such poor conditions, and their animals even had more rights. It might be dwarven tradition, but it was wrong. Just because something was tradition did not mean it was the right thing to do. Slavery used to be a tradition. She believed that with all her heart, and Bhelen seemed to agree with that point of view, or at least he though the casteless might be useful in other ways.

The differences between the Diamond Quarter and Dust Town were night and day. The dwarven race itself was slowly dying, yet they still cut those dwarves off, though they were willing and able to work and fight.

_It was just so wrong, but was it their place to interfere? _She thought to herself.

"And the closer you are to the surface, the higher the class you are. Unless of course, you actually chose to live on the surface. Then you become worse than nothing," Alistair surmised out loud, he now sat on the edge of the bed and buttered another piece of toast. "Bodahn and Sandal were forced to camp outside of Orzammar because as a surface dwarf he was not welcome in the city itself."

The final point that made their mind was that Bhelen was also the dead king's son, which according to their own Ferelden laws, made him Prince and heir to the throne. With that, the Wardens agree to support Bhelen. Even though he might be unscrupulous to get what he wanted, they believed him when he talked about making changes and improving conditions for all.

Back at Tapsters common room a few hours later, the Wardens were sitting down to eat yet again. Elissa just ordered a glass of water along with her meal, Alistair opting for ale. They ordered two large bowlfuls of stew each, along with two loaves of fresh bread and butter. Unlike other inns they have stayed at, the dwarf did not bat an eyelash at their large food order. Many Wardens had stayed here before them over the years and were used to their large appetites.

Elissa sipped some of Alistair's ale from his tankard. He stole it back frowning. "Now you have contaminated it with girl germs," he said indignantly.

She made a face at him and laughed. "That's not the only thing of yours I've contaminated with girl germs then my love," she teased.

Zevran laughed loudly from his seat across the table. "She has you there my friend." He agreed. He held out his hand to Elissa. "Give me those letters, I'll deliver them for you today, I know that's not the type of thing you like doing."

Elissa nodded and did not argue. The last thing she felt like doing was running around on a chore, where she had to flat out lie to people in order to get what she wanted. She knew Zevran held no such sensibilities, so she was glad he had offered.

The elf returned a few hours later, only to report that one of the letters needed to be delivered in the Deep Roads itself. So the next day a small group of them would need to venture to a lost Thaig. It was located not far into the Deep Roads and they should be able to make the trip there and back within a day.

They needed to find Lord Dace, and deliver the proof of Lord Harrowmont's treachery. Elissa decided that herself, Alistair, Shale, Wynne would go with Draco.

She then asked Zevran, Leliana and Morrigan to take care of another small problem Bhelen's captain of the guard has asked them to take care of. It was dealing with a woman named Jarvia, and her network of criminal activity in Orzammar. It was another one of Bhelen's requests via his underling to help him win the throne.

Jarvia was the leader of an underground cartel of criminals. Nothing illegal happened in Orzammar that Jarvia did not have a finger in. Merchants and nobles were afraid of her, no one in Dust Town would speak of her. Bhelen had asked the Warden to help him with this problem. It would make him seem, more capable in the Assembly's eyes. They were hoping after they did these few tasks for the Prince he would trust them enough to permit them a private audience. That would mean they would have his support once the matter of the throne was settled. Providing he won.

They walk to the entrance of the Deep Roads, there are dwarves from the Warrior Caste permanently stationed there. The dwarven guards looked at them puzzled. "What's this? A human?" He turned to a soldier behind him genuinely curious. "Did we make these tunnels tall enough for humans?" He asked around. The dwarves behind him just shrugged without saying anything.

The guard turned back to Elissa. "I'm sorry but I cannot allow you past the front lines without a Deshyr's permission. And I've heard nothing of any new patrols scheduled to leave today."

Elissa held out the papers given to Zevran by Lady Dace. "I'm heading out to look for Lord Dace's patrol," she supplied.

He scanned the document quickly then handed them back. "I see you have his daughter's seal, so I will not stop you. But be careful. Just because the beasts have pulled back from Orzammar doesn't mean there are any fewer in the Deep Roads," he grinned wryly. "Either we finally have the edge, which I doubt or the beasts are building up numbers for the next attack."

Elissa nodded at the dwarf. "Actually, they've made their move… on the surface."

"The surface!" He exclaimed. "But I thought the vermin never went up that far except… Except during Blights. Ancestors save us if that's what's happening."

Alistair confirmed that dwarf's suspicions. "Oh, it's definitely a Blight all right. We're Grey Wardens."

"Oh excuse me Wardens, I should have known. I was briefed there were Wardens in Orzammar," the guard bowed his head. "Wardens do not require a pass to enter the Deep Roads. Best of luck."

Aeducan Thaig was within a day's walk of Orzammar itself. It was located fairly close to the remaining dwarven city. Elissa had acquired a copy of the known tunnels and paths that lead to the Thaig from the Shaperate while Alistair and Wynne worked on the groups supplies for the journey.

Wynne illuminated the passage way with her staff instead of carrying torches. The crudely carved tunnels open into wider spaces where they are attacked by deepstalkers. Two legged creatures that reminded Elissa of a body of a lizard with the head of a leech. They also had long rake-like claws.

They sucked like leeches and spat green poison to paralyze their victims. With that accomplished they slowly sucked the flesh and blood from their prey's limbs. They had small whip like tails that they lashed out at their victims. The one advantage they did have is that the deepstalkers were all on the small side. However the animals hunted in packs, and use numbers to separate their target from the main pack.

After a day of travelling and defending themselves from pockets of deepstalkers, the tunnels broke out into the dwarven city of Aeducan Thaig. This was where they should find Lord Dace excavating.

When they arrived at the dwarf's campsite, the tired soldiers were completely surrounded by deepstalkers; who were coming at them wave upon wave. The dwarves had been backed into a circle, and they all looked tired and weary, surrounded by bodies of the small reptiles. Had they not arrived when they did the dwarves most likely would have been overwhelmed.

With the extra reinforcements suddenly added to their tired and battered the tied of the battle turned quickly and the beasts were quickly eradicated. A elder dwarf approached the two Wardens, his blonde hair streaked with grey. "You pulled us from a tight spot, friend. You have my gratitude. I am Lord Anwar Dace." He looked at them curiously. "So what are humans doing out down here anyway?"

"I was sent by your daughter," Elissa supplied, and held out the documents to the Deshyr. "You should look at these papers."

"I don't understand. What could…" Lord Dace studied the documents in front of him. "These are the terms of a deal we made with Lord Harrowmont, but… the charlatan! He's promised the exact same land to Helmi! Thank you for bringing this to my attention. I owe you twice now, my life and my house's fortune."

"Will you tell your daughter not to vote for Lord Harrowmont?" Elissa prompted. The least she had to say during this transaction the better.

"We will certainly not support a man who would use my family like that. I will tell everyone I know what a wretched trick Harrowmont tried to play. I must return now. My men need healing and I want to look into this. Do you wish to travel back together?"

Elissa nodded and the group walked the path back to Orzammar, meeting little resistance along the way since the group had recently traveled this path and cleared it out already.

* * *

The tired group returned that evening to Tapsters. Like usual Elissa and Alistair were starving. He carried their things up to their room while she stayed behind to order them food and drinks. Zevran and the others had already returned after successfully dealing with Jarvia and her gang. Most of the group had turned in only slightly earlier. Zevran was the exception, finishing up his meal while lounging over a glass of wine.

Elissa sat down with her friend, regaining her bearings on what time of the day it was. They had been gone sixteen hours, it was now two in the morning the following day. The tavern was just as busy as it was any other time of the day, the dwarves apparently worked twenty four hours a day, without day or night, they just scheduled work into shifts.

Alistair returned, Wynne went directly to bed, she did not suffer the same constant need for food the Wardens did. Both were tired, though the famous Warden stamina helping to keep both alert for longer periods of time. They wolfed down their food, but did not linger over drinks, instead choosing to do directly to bed and deal with Prince Bhelen after they had some sleep.

* * *

It was early afternoon the next day before Elissa and Alistair went to the royal palace again to see the Prince. This time they were not requested to make an appointment or come back, but were escorted through to have their audience immediately. Word of their recent successes had already reached the Prince's ears.

"I am impressed, Wardens," he said after the usual polite greetings were made. "Not many outsiders so quickly grasp Orzammar's rather… convoluted politics."

Elissa nodded acknowledging the compliment. "There will be time for politics when the darkspawn are gone," she declared.

"We need unity to fight against the true fulcrum of evil," Bhelen agreed.

Alistair quickly turned the conversation to the reason they were here in the first place. "Then you'll honor your agreement with the Wardens?" he asked directly.

"Absolutely. And sworn on the mail of my ancestors…" Bhelen declared, with an unspoken 'but' hanging in the hair. "As soon as Orzammar is united under my rule. Unfortunately, while this debate rages, I have no power to send the troops you need."

The dwarven prince chuckled. "They're talking all over the city about how someone finally went through Dust Town and slaughtered the carta like genlocks. It won't be enough though, we need something dramatic enough to end the debate forever."

Bhelen poured them each a drink of wine. "What do you know of the Paragon Branka?" He asked as he handed out the glasses.

"One of your Paragons, she was a smith and an inventor who disappeared into the Deep Roads about two years ago," Elissa supplied. They heard much about Branka while exploring the city.

Bhelen nodded. "She is the only Paragon in four generations and she turned her back on her responsibilities." He explained the situation further. "A Paragon is like an ancestor born in this time. If she returned, her vote would outweigh the entire Assembly. Anyone with her support could take the throne unchallenged."

"So you hope to bring her back to endorse you for king?" Elissa asked.

"No…" Bhelen smiled slyly at her. "I hope **_you _**will bring her back to endorse me as king."

"What makes you think Branka's still alive?" She asked. "Two years in the Deep Roads living with darkspawn is a long time."

"She had an entire house with her, dedicated to her protection. With the number of ruins still intact, they could last for a long time. Harrowmont is looking as well. It's too risky to assume she's dead, only to have him take credit for finding her."

Elissa looked at Alistair to make sure they were on the same page. She sensed no problem coming from him. She nodded their agreement. "We will find her for you If she is thereto be found."

"Then we will both go down I history as Paragon's saviors." Prince Bhelen grinned and lead them over toward a large map spread out on his desk. "So far my men have traced Branka to Caradin's Cross: an ancient crossroad lost to the darkspawn four centuries ago." He indicated its location on the map. "Her trail ends there. Perhaps with your Warden's expertise, you can find what my men could not."

"That's Caradin's Cross?" Alistair asked, indicating the spot on the map. "Can you mark its location on this map for us?" He spread out the map of the Deep Roads that they had used to navigate to the Aeducan Thaig.

The Prince marked their map with the located. "You must enter the Deep Roads through the mines. To protect the city, that's the only path we leave open. Caradin's Cross lies many miles deep into the tunnels. It was once a main thoroughfare, but before Branka, no one had stepped foot there in generations."

"We will leave first thing tomorrow, can you help us with supplies?" Elissa asked.

Bhelen nodded. "I will have the kitchens and staff prepare your food, and a stock of potions." The dwarf smiled at them. "You have my thanks. I will try to delay the vote until your return."

The Wardens returned to Tapsters and left messages for all their friends to meet them in the common room for supper that evening. They would update the group on what had transpired and let them know who would be accompanying them into the Deep Roads the next day.

They had two hours until suppertime, so they decide to spend the time together alone in their rooms. Elissa filled up and heated the bath. If they were travelling into the Deep Roads for a few days, it would most likely be her last opportunity. She sat on the stone edge, dangling her feet in the water.

"Something on your mind, my dear?" Alistair asked from behind her.

She nodded as she felt his hands begin to massage her tense shoulders. "I'm worried about going into the Deep Roads. I am especially worried about taking others there. Its where experienced Grey Warden's go to die Alistair, battling darkspawn to the death, and we are willing going in there hoping to come back?"

"All the dwarves I have spoken to assured me that there are always less darkspawn in the tunnels during a Blight. They are simply not there," he continued trying to massage the tension away. "This is not the same situation. We certainly are not going there planning to die either."

Alistair left her side only for a few moments, in order to build the fire in the room back up, and take the chill out of the air. Time felt all turned around down here. It felt strange not seeing the sun at all, both were looking forward to be able to return to the surface.

They both slid into the bath, he washed her long hair for her, his fingers massaging her scalp. Elissa loved it when he did this, and groaned in delight. It was almost indecent how relaxing and intoxicating it felt. She returned the favor before they both continuing to wash other parts of each other's bodies as well.

Alistair was leaning back against the stone of the tub, Elissa sat astride him, looking down. Her taunt, perky breasts were directly at mouth level, and he sucked and teased her rosy nipples as she rode herself up and down his throbbing erection. He had both hands on her waist, thrusting himself deep inside her as he circled her straining nipple with this tongue.

He looked up at her face. Elissa's eyes were closed, and her head was tilted back slightly as her face pointed unseeingly to the ceiling. Her lips were parted slightly and soft moans escaped her lips each time he thrust deeply into her. Seeing her reaction and desire almost made him lose control immediately then and there.

He lifted her up and right off him. Sitting her on the edge of the bath. He spread her legs wide and took the centre of her desire immediately into his mouth. He teased and rubbed it in slow circular motions with his tongue. Slowly building up speed and rhythm as he did so. Elissa now lay back completely, her legs wrapped around her husband's shoulders. When he inserted finger into her she felt as if she would explode. "_Alistairrr…" s_he breathed. _"Come here…'_

Alistair sat up on his knees and pulled Elissa into a sitting position. She wrapped her legs around his waist quickly, pulling his throbbing erection deeply inside her. She covered his mouth with hers as her orgasm wracked her body. He felt her warmth tighten and constrict around him, the sensation sending him rocketing over the edge. He groaned into her mouth as he shuddered and shot his seed deep into her wife.

They had few hours until supper time, so the Wardens decided to catch a few hours sleep. They slept right through their meeting time until Leliana came and woke them with a knock on the door. Naturally, because of this there was some good natured ribbing once they finally made it downstairs to dinner.


	22. Chapter 21 - The Deep Roads

**Chapter 21 - The Deep Roads**

_There isn't a __dwarf__ alive who remembers the __Deep Roads__ as they once were. They were the network of tunnels that joined the __thaigs__ together. To be honest, it isn't even right to give them such a simple term as "tunnels": They are works of art, with centuries of planning demonstrated in the geometry of their walls, with the statues of the __Paragons__ that watch over travelers, with the flow of lava that keeps the Deep Roads lit and warm. The cloudgazers up on the surface talk of the Imperial Highway built by the __magisters__ of old, a raised walkway that crossed thousands of miles, something that could only have been built by magic. Perhaps it is comparable to the Deep Roads, although we dwarves didn't need magic. _

_I suppose it doesn't matter anymore. The __darkspawn__ rule the Deep Roads now. When __Orzammar__ sealed off the entrances to the Deep Roads, abandoning everything that lay out there, we handed over the kingdom-that-was to those black bastards forever. To think that there are __genlocks__ crawling over Bownammar now, tearing down our statues and defiling our greatest works! Corruption covers everything we built out there. Every dwarf who goes out and comes back says that it gets worse with each passing year, the foulness spread a little further. _

_And the cloudgazers think the darkspawn are gone just because they aren't spilling out onto the surface? Huh. One day, when Orzammar is gone for good, they'll find out differently. Those darkspawn won't have anywhere else to go but up, and they'll do it. The surface folk will have themselves a __Blight__ that will never end. _

_-Transcript of a conversation with a member of the dwarven Mining Caste, 8:90 Blessed _

* * *

Alistair could tell something was bothering Elissa that morning. He could sense it the moment she awoke, even before she opened her eyes. When he questioned her what was wrong, she sighed deeply from where she lay in his arm. "You do realize we are heading were Grey Wardens go to die?" she asked him. "I just can't help think about the implications of that," she added quietly.

Alistair rolled over and wrapped Elissa in his arms. "I will probably be back here before you," he said softly understanding perfectly. "Being that I am older and have been a Warden longer."

"You will never come here alone Alistair," Elissa declared holding him tightly, a tear escaping down her cheek at the very thought. "I will come with you, be it my time or not. I could not bear to be without you, nor could I stand the thought of you going through that alone. When it is your time, it is our time."

Then it just struck Elissa like bolt of lightning. This had been how her mother had felt about leaving her father behind all those nights ago in Highever. She would rather have died with him than face one day without him by her side. It was exactly how she felt about Alistair. She would rather die than face a single day alone without him. She finally understood how her mother had felt and why she had not been able to leave.

Alistair felt his heart would explode with love for this woman. She had not been back in his life for all that long, but he could hardly remember a time he did not love her, where she did not fill his life so completely. He kissed her on the forehead. "Nor I you. Should the reverse by chance happen I will be here by your side, you will not never face the dark alone. But, perhaps all will be well, who knows how long Avernus has bought us?"

They lay together for a moment like that, Elissa's head against his chest, arms wrapped around one another. Both of them found their train of thought and conversation that morning was a little morbid, but it was hard not to think of anything else. They were willingly heading in to the place were the most experienced of their order went to die.

They wondered how many of their brethren had walked this same path before them, planning never to come back. Now here were the two of them, the newest and untried, venturing far, far into the Deep Roads hoping to return. The only reason they had any chance of success was the fact it really was a Blight. All dwarves they met before their departure told them the same thing. There was always less darkspawn in the tunnels themselves during a Blight. That's when the creatures went to the surface instead.

Everyone in their group met that morning gathered downstairs in the tavern for a final breakfast together before the smaller group departed. Elissa, Alistair, Shale, Wynne and Draco would be leaving for the Deep Roads, to begin their journey to search for the Paragon, Branka. It was a well-known fact that people who spent too long in the Deep Roads or were exposed to the blood could become corrupted by the taint. Elissa wanted to minimize their exposure as much as possible. The only cure for taint corruption was to become a Grey Warden, but no one knew the Joining ceremony. Anyone that became corrupted then, would most certainly die.

Morrigan was feeling most troubled and was even more quiet than normal during the group's meal together. She knew the Wardens suspected her and Flemeth for having their own reasons for Morrigan's presence on their journey. That much was true, Morrigan would not deny it if asked. Flemeth had tasked her with a specific ritual regarding Alistair. She had not realized the full reason why until though she had found further details in her mother's true grimoire.

The young witch felt something she had never felt before. Guilt gnawed at the pit of her stomach. The task Flemeth had assigned her was simple. Just before the final battle she needed to sleep with the young man, proving his infidelity and ending their relationship. The one destined to end the Blight would then have the reason and will to be able to do what was needed to defeat the archdemon. Flemeth told her if she did not do this, the archdemon could not be destroyed and the Blight would spread uncontrolled.

What she had not counted on was genuinely learning to care for the young woman that she travelled with. Now, reading her mother's grimoire, she knew that Flemeth had not told her the entire story. The truth scared the young witch, because she knew the news would devastate her new friend. For the first time in her life, Morrigan felt at a loss at what to do.

* * *

As they approached the last remaining opening to the Deep Roads, a red-headed dwarf stumbled up to Elissa. He reeked of dwarven ale. "There you are. I thought I'd spoken to a Grey Warden lately, but for some reason I'd chalked it up to the drink. Ah, I know you're down here to look for Branka, and, uh, I need to ask a favor."

Alistair rolled his eyes and looked at Elissa. "Why not? Everyone else does," he snapped. He was still feeling out of sorts from their rather morbid conversation earlier.

"Name's Oghren, and if you've ever heard of me before, it's probably all been about how I piss ale and kill little boys who look at me wrong. And that's mostly true, but the part they never say is how I'm the only one still trying to save our only Paragon. And if you're looking for Branka, I'm the only one who knows what she was looking for, which might be pretty sodding helpful in finding her."

"Cut to the chase," Elissa stated flatly. "You can come if your info is good."

The dwarf nodded. "You should know Branka was looking for the Anvil of the Void, the secret to building golems, which was lost centuries ago. The smith Caridin built it, and with it, Orzammar had a hundred years of peace, while it was protected by the golems forged on the Anvil. As far as anyone knows, the Anvil was built in the old Ortan Thaig. Branka planned to start looking there, if she could ever find it. All she knew was that it was past Caradin's Cross. No one's seen that thaig for five hundred years."

"If you're married to her, why aren't you out there with Branka?" Elissa asked curiously.

"Why do you sodding think?" Oghren growled. "She left me! Ran off and took our entire sodding house on her mad quest for the Anvil. It was a stupid move. If I'd been with her she'd have made it back years ago. But I forgive her. Once we're there, I should be able to pick up on Branka's trail, no trouble."

Elissa nodded. "All right. You can come," she agreed. They turned and continued travelling, not waiting to see if the dwarf was ready to keep up with them or not.

They travelled first to the location of Caridin's Cross that Bhelen had marked on their map. What was surprising was the group of casteless that were waiting for them, hired to kill them because they were supporting Bhelen. Many of the nobles did not want changes, their current system benefited them at the expense of the others.

Bhelen's people had only tracked Branka to the Cross, after that they had nothing else to go on. With Oghren's additional information, they were able to follow her trail from the crossroad to Ortan Thaig; where Branka believed the Anvil was supposed to have been made. He suggested their start their journey there and showed them approximately on the map where the old Thaig was most likely located.

There were miles and miles of twisting mines and tunnels that had been dug out by dwarves over the years. Shale and Alistair lead their group and walked in the front, Elissa with Draco in the middle and Ohgren and Wynne bought up the rear. Alistair was chatting with Shale as they made their way slowly through the twisting tunnels that lead from the crossroads to the Thaig.

"So this... "bird thing" of yours," Alistair asked the golem.

Shale looked down at the human. "I do not have a "bird thing," the golem declared. "I have an extremely justified rage of the flying vermin that plague this world."

Alistair smiled. "But there are some birds that are useful," he supplied. "Like the ones you eat!"

"I approve of the ritual slaying of the foul beasts, but, it eats one?" The golem actually sounded appalled at the thought. "Disgusting!" Shale declared.

Alistair laughed. "They're really quite tasty. you just need to rip off the feathers, first. I like the skin, myself."

Shale stopped walking for a moment and looked at the man like he must be crazy. "I... think I am going to be sick..." the stone giant declared.

Alistair grinned. "Ooh! Golem vomit! This I have to see!"

A snicker burst out of Elissa from behind, Shale really, really hated birds. _I guess if I had to stand there paralyzed for thirty years while being crapped on by the creatures, I'd hate birds to!_ She thought to herself smiling.

* * *

Oghren at least had the foresight to bring a map of where the Ortan Thaig was located. He had just proved his usefulness to the group by being able to help them where to search next. It was during their travels to the lost Thaig that the group realized exactly how extensive the network of tunnels the dwarves had built was.

As they draw closer to the location of the Thaig, they begin to find dead darkspawn corpses littering the area. Something had been killing them off. It soon became apparent what was the cause was when they also came across the carcass a very large and very dead taint corrupted spider.

Elissa looked warily at the giant bodies, leant her head against a rock and sighed as she fought to regained her composure. She hated spiders with a passion. Giver her darkspawn, genlocks, ogres, or demons any day. These giant spiders made her skin crawl. Alistair smiled at his wife and gave her hand a reassuring squeeze.

Everything they had come across so far was already dead; that is, until they came across a large cavern. A small group of darkspawn was fighting against a large group of corrupted spiders. That was obviously how the spiders became corrupted. They were killing and eating darkspawn. Taking in the corruption in the most basic form.

Alistair motioned everyone to keep back, and let the two groups battle it out. They watched quietly from the shadows, until the spiders took down all the darkspawn and ogres roaming the caverns. Only three spiders remained.

He whispered to your wife. "I know you're scared, but between how sharp your blades are, and how scrawny their legs are… I bet you could sever half their limbs before they knew what hit them."

Elissa appreciated his confidence in her, but looked at the creatures doubtfully. Alistair in actually was perfectly correct. She could easily take all three out rather comfortably. Her phobia had such a lock on her though, that she was just not able to see past it.

Alistair and Draco ran in together, taking out the spiders by hacking away systematically at their legs. Once the creatures were unable to move, Alistair finished them off with a merciful strike to their head. He looked at Elissa and shook his head. "Next time, it's your turn. You have to at least try. They are just animals sweetheart."

She sighed. "You're right Alistair, I know," she nodded her agreement. "Next giant corrupted tainted spider we come across, I'll deal with it." She shuddered at the thought.

They spent a day and a half travelling the dark tunnels, with only Wynne's staff and an old map from the Shaperate guiding the way forward. Eventually, the tunnels opened out into a large dark area. Cobwebs hung from all the buildings. She shuddered even to think of how many of the beasts must lurk ahead of them.

This was Ortan Thaig. Elissa also recalled that Orta, the dwarf from the Shaperate was looking for any records or information they could find here. She was lucky, there were still some intact chests in some of the buildings. She managed to retrieve some historical documents and books for the young dwarf. They could not read them, as they were entirely in dwarven, but perhaps they would be useful to the young woman.

The Ortan Thaig still had some of their defenses active. As they approached the centre of the abandoned city, golems suddenly became activated and began attacking them. It was then that the Warden realized Shale was actually very small for a golem. These golems they were fighting towered over it.

Alistair looked at the golem. "I have to notice Shale, compared to these golem you are a fair bit smaller," he looked at it curiously. "Did they make golems of different size?"

"No actually," Shale explained. "The mage Wilhelm's wife was not too impressed with me being in the house. Buildings made for humans were not made to house giant golems. She made him shrink me so that I would fit."

Alistair frowned. "How does one shrink golem?" he asked.

"With a chisel and a lot of nerve," came Shale's response.

There was a flickering light coming from one of the tunnels that branched off the area they were standing in. Pacing at the entrance to this tunnel was a lone dwarf. He was bent and twisted, his eyes had a filmy glaze to them and his body moved in involuntary jerky movements.

"There's nothing for you here! It's mine! I've claimed it!" The misshapen dwarf screamed at them. His eyes darted about and he had a hard time controlling the sudden movements of his limbs. His face and arms almost twitched uncontrollably.

"Who are you?" Alistair asked. "What are you doing down here?"

"You've come to take my claim! You surfacers are all alike: thieving scoundrels! Well, I found it first! Be gone you! You'll bring the dark ones back, you will! They'll crunch you bones. It's my claim, not yours!" he screamed at them again. "Crunch your bones!" He turned and ran back down the tunnel behind him.

The noise the dwarf made bought more spiders scurrying from out of the darkness. This time there were only two of them. Shale snapped the limbs off one as Wynne sent a fireball at the another before they even reached them. Elissa grimaced. She got out of it easily that time. They followed the hunched back dwarf down the tunnel he had disappeared into.

The tunnel only went for a short distance before it opened out into a small cavern. A well stoked fire burned pleasantly as they looked around. They had come across an old deserted camp in ruins. _Possibly Branka's camp? _Elissa thought to herself.

He dwarf yelled at them again. "Go away! This is mine! Only I gets to plunder its riches!"

Elissa looked at the dwarf and smiled at him gently. "I just want to talk to you," she said encouragingly.

"No! No talking! You leave my territory!" he demanded.

She knelt down in front of him to his level in order to look him directly in the eye. "I'm not here to steal anything," she said in the same gentle tone. "I promise."

The dwarf twitched again and looked at Elissa, his face softened. "Pretty lady… pretty eyes, pretty hair… smells like the steam of burning water, blue as the deepest rock… So… the pretty lady won't take anything from Ruck? You won't take Ruck's shiny worms and pretty rocks?"

_Oh Filda. _Elissa thought sadly to herself. _I have found your son. _Looking at Wynne and Alistair, their faces mirrored her feeling of sadness. Filda's son had gone crazy in the Deep Roads.

"I just want to talk," she continued. "I won't take anything."

"Ruck not mind that."

"So your name is Ruck?" she stated more than questioned.

The dwarf nodded. "Ruck not pretty name, not pretty like lady. Ruck is small and ugly and twisted." The dwarf said his body moving involuntary on its own.

"Did you find anything unusual at this camp Ruck?" She was hoping this might have been Branka's camp. It had to have been used relatively recently, anything from the original Thaig would have been in much more of a state of decay.

"Bits of things, but only bits. The crawlers took almost everything. They takes things of steel and things of paper. They takes the shinies and the words. They bring to the great nest, the nest they makes for the eggs. They puts the shinies inside, they do."

"Thank you Ruck," Elissa said softly. "When did you arrive here?"

"Too long ago. I must think…. Five years? Six? Ruck no longer remembers the smells and sights of the city."

"How have you survived?" she asked curiously.

"When the dark ones were here, I kept to the shadows. They don't look in the shadows, not if you're quiet. Not if you eat their flesh. Then the dark ones think you're one of them. They leave you alone. But now they're gone."

"Do you know where the 'dark ones' went?"

"I thinks they went south, pretty lady. Far, far to the south. That is where the dark master calls them with his beautiful voice. So much joy when he awoke. After the dark master awoke, he called his children and they all went. I wanted to go, too, and gaze upon his beauty."

Ruck was referring to the Archdemon, he had to be. "Where is the dark master now? Do you know?" she asked.

"He stopped calling. I wish I could go see him, but Ruck, no, no, Ruck-Ruck is a coward." The dwarf sounded anguished that he was too scared to go.

"I think I met your mother. Is her name Filda?" she asked quietly.

"N-n-n-no." A change had come over the dwarf. His twitching got worse and when he spoke he was almost screaming. "No Filda. No mother. No warm blanket and stew and pillow and soft words! Ruck doesn't deserve good memories. No-no-no-no-no-no-!"

"Your mother misses you," Elissa prompted. "She asked me to find you."

"Sh-she did not know, not what I did. I was very, very, very, very angry and then someone was dead. They wanted to send Ruck to the mines. If I went to the mines, sh-she would know. Everyone would know. So I came here, instead."

Ruck started into her eyes, there was a strange clarity, a knowing look that he gave her. "Once you eat… once you takes in the darkness… you not miss the light so much." He seemed to look right into her soul. "You know, do you not? Ruck sees, yes. He sees the darkness inside you." The dwarf could sense the taint within her also.

"You have to tell your mother you're alive," she suggested softly.

The idea almost drove the dwarf into a frenzy. "No, no, no! She cannot… She remembers a boy, a little boy, with bright eyes and a hammer and she cannot see this! Swear! Promise! Vow you won't tell!"

"Would you rather she think you're dead?" She asked quietly, tears burning her eyes.

"Yes! Yes! T-tell the mother Ruck is dead. He's dead and his bones are rotting in the crawlers' webs and she should never look again," he pleaded.

Elissa nodded her agreement. "All right. I will tell her you died bravely."

"Pretty lady is like Mother, yes. Too good, too pretty for the darkness," the dwarf smiled at her.

They said goodbye and took their leave. They would have to keep travelling further into the tunnels looking for the spider's lair. Ruck seemed to think the animals might have taken some remains of Branka's campsite.

As soon as they get around the corner way from Ruck, Elissa look at her husband sadly. She was feeling rather emotional, Alistair pulled her close, seeing the dwarf had been unsettling for both of them. They took a few moments to rest and have something to eat. It was a somber party sitting together quietly. "Is that what the corruption begins to look like?" She asked her no one in particular.

"I don't know," Alistair said truthfully.

"Those dwarves that have eaten darkspawn meat, yeah," Oghren belched and took another sip from his flask. "They become tainted themselves. They don't usually last that long though."

"Have you met any Wardens in Orzammar that were going to their Calling?" Alistair asked.

Ohgren stroked his beard and took another drink. "Actually, yeah, long time ago now. 'Bout fifteen years give or take. Don't remember much about him. Regular sort of guy." He paused a moment. "Lot of tension around here today," he observed.

Alistair strained smile did not quite reach his usually amused eyes. "You think so, do you?"

"Know what I do to relieve tension?" Oghren asked.

Alistair frowned. "I hesitate to wonder."

"I polish the ol' weapon," Oghren offered.

Alistair raised an eyebrow. "Really," he said flatly.

Oghren smiled. "Yep. Give it a good shine. With a dry rag, then with a little grease."

"That's disgusting," Alistair stated.

Oghren looked at the young man disbelievingly. "You're telling me you never gave yer blade the old spit-shine?" he asked.

Alistair was blushing again. Some topics still made the chantry-raised man uncomfortable. "I think that's private."

Oghren looked shocked. "Really? Sodding Chantry and its rules. I like to do it right out in the open."

"Where people can see you?" the man asked incredulously.

Oghren nodded. "Yep."

Alistair paused for a moment. "Wait, what are you talking about?"

Oghren frowned and looked at the young man. "What are **_you_** talking about?"

Elissa and Wynne could not maintain their control any longer and began laughing. Ohgren had managed to break the tension, just not in the manner he had been thinking. Alistair sighed, the dwarf had obviously been talking literally. "Never mind."

After the brief break and their spirits slightly lifted once more, the group continued their way through the dark tunnels of the deep roads. The headed in the direction Ruck had pointed to the centre of the spider's lair.

The tunnel narrowed again, and they ran across no more spiders as they moved forward. That did not mean they could not hear them. Everyone was on edge, as the creatures seemed to be avoiding them, but following them at the same time. The tunnel eventually opened out into a large cavernous area.

Giant spider webs hung from floor to ceiling along each wall. Cocoons with unknown contents were suspended from the ceiling. Elissa's entire body felt like lead. She forced herself to breathe deeply and stay calm. Alistair stood alongside her. He smiled down at her encouragingly. "You can do this," he whispered to her.

Shale looked at the Warden in concern. "You have a problem with spiders," it said.

Elissa sighed and nodded. "Yes. But I must fight it," she admitted.

"Hmm," the golem stated. "Not much unlike my dislike of birds. I will help you defeat these eight legged fiends," the golem declared and stepped to the front of the group. Its steps thundered through the cavern. The two Warden's grinned at each other as well as Wynne. Shale was more human than some people they had met.

The Wardens could not see the spiders in the cavern before them, but since the creatures were corrupted, the taint flowed through them. The Wardens were able to feel their presence. The group stepped into the room, and three large taint corrupted spiders ran out of the darkness toward them.

That made one spider each. She could do this. She had slain ogres single handed. She could kill one overgrown bug. Pushing her fear and emotion aside, she feigned to one side and distracted the creature, before spinning and rolling over to the opposite direction. Elissa was quick with her daggers and two of the animals legs were sliced off and fell wiggling to the floor.

The spider's body dropped momentarily, before it adjusted its weight to its remaining limbs. It lunged forward toward her striking out with large fangs; her two daggers crossed and locked in front of her. Draco ripped the back leg of the spider out from under it. The creature was now crippled entirely on one side.

Without thinking Elissa took advantage of the situation, she stepped back, and sunk both daggers through the top of the spiders head. It shuddered briefly, then died. She looked around. Shale and Alistair had both just finished killing their spiders. Alistair was smiling at her proudly. She watched his face turn to horror before she felt a stabbing pain in her chest and everything went dark.

* * *

Watching Elissa finally confront her fears and kill that spider had made Alistair proud. He was proud that she had listened to his advice and not only tried, but had been successful. She had helped him in so many ways already. It warmed his heart that he could finally return part of the favor.

That feeling turned to horror as the largest spider Alistair had ever seen fell silently behind his wife and immediately speared her back with her large fangs. Hand on his sword he began to run forward, but it felt as if he were moving in slow motion. Before his eyes the spider wrapped her in a webbed cocoon and disappeared into the high dark ceiling taking Elissa with it.

It had all happened so quickly that Alistair literally stood there stunned, unable to comprehend that nothing was in front of him any longer. He stopped moving and stood still with his eyes close. Wynne looked at the man in concern. She opened her mouth to say something, when his eyes snapped open.

"Quick, follow me," he whispered. He ran into the darkness, with Shale and Wynne following close behind.

"Alistair…" Wynne whispered urgently. "Stop.. we need to proceed cautiously."

He shook his head. "The taint Wynne. I can feel her. Just ahead."

The senior enchanter was surprised to find the young man was correct. They had only gone a short distance into the darkness when a cocoon appeared on the floor in front of them. The giant spider Queen stood over the web enwrapped prone form of Elissa.

Fear like no other gripped his heart as he saw the unmoving body of his wife. He moved forward, approaching the creature. Shale moved right by his side. "Get her," he told the golem without looking in its direction. He lashed out with his sword and it the spider's front leg. Then drew its attention moving off to one side.

The creature followed Alistair's movement but was unable to land a hit on the man, protected behind his shield. As the creature made a slight movement backward and paused to strike, he lashed out, and severed the spiders front two legs.

The golem had successfully grabbed Elissa and moved her out of danger. He turned his attention back on the task at hand. The golem left it with the elder mage, and returned to battle. Alistair was working his way closer to the creature to try to take out another limb.

Shale had no such need for subtlety. It walked up to the spider and began ripping limbs from its body. The creature now gave up the offensive and instead battled for its freedom. Alistair took advantage of the creature's panic and pressed the offensive. He did not pause. He spun on his heel and hacked off more of the creatures legs. Between the two of them, it could not stand the onslaught. The Templar finished the creature off by running hs sword through the monster's head. It lay motionless at the golem's feet. Alistair dropped everything and immediately ran back toward Elissa. Wynne was already kneeling beside the woman, pulling and cutting the web away from her body.

"Alistair, help me get her free from this," Wynne said as she saw the young man kneel on the other side of his wife. "I need to be able to see her wounds." The mage was surprised at how calm he appeared to be.

He pulled a dagger he always kept in the top of his boot, and quickly cut the sticky mess away. As long as he could sense her, he was able to remain calm. However it broke his heart to see her suffering like this. Her skin was cold, clammy and had a greenish color to it.

Wynne started sending waves of healing magic into the Warden, first concentrating on burning the poison off out of her body. Next the mage focused on mending the flesh where the giant spider's fangs had pierced through her back. The color had returned to Elissa's cheeks and her eyes fluttered open.

Alistair took her hand in his and looked down into her eyes. He smiled as her eyes focused on his face. "How do you feel?" He asked.

"Like if I ever see another spider again it would be too soon," she groaned.

"Sit still young woman," admonished Wynne. "I haven't finished examining you yet." The mage suddenly froze and frowned. She looked probing lay at the young woman. "Elissa. You've been feeling ill since you Soldiers Peak haven't you?"

Her husband was now helping her sit up, still pulling bits of cobweb from her armor. Elissa shuddered in revulsion as bits of it touched her skin. This had not helped her fear of spiders in anyway.

"Alistair," Wynne said seriously. "We need to rest for a few hours. Eat. Let Elissa recharge. Take Shale and Ohgren then find somewhere we can camp or at least rest.

Elissa began to protest and struggled to get up. Wynne crossed her arms as she knelt next to her. "No young lady. You!" She pointed at Alistair. "Find somewhere suitable. You!" she pointed at Elissa. "Stay right there."

Alistair stood up and grabbed his shield and sword, and left with Shale to explore the surrounding area. As soon as he was out of earshot Wynne turned back to her charge. "Sit still a moment."

She laid her hands on Elissa's stomach, a bright blue glow surrounded the mages hands, as it passed down and into the young woman. The light changed to a rose pink. The Warden was watching the mage curiously wondering what she was doing. Wynne's eyes shot open and she smiled at the woman in front of her.

"There is reason you've been sick lately. I really should have thought to check earlier. The old mage smiled. "You're pregnant."

Elissa's eyes went wide. A million emotions at once raged through her mind, from terror, to excitement and finally an uneasy happiness. Fear however was high, high at the top of the list. "Is… is it alright? Is it tainted?"

Wynne held Elissa's hand. "They have no traces of the taint in them at all."

If at all possible, the young Warden's eyes went even wider. "They?" she whispered.

The mage nodded. "Yes, they. Two of them." The elderly mage frowned. "You are not very far along. Just a few weeks I'd say. You are going to have to be a lot more careful from now on. This is not the best lifestyle for a pregnant woman, but I will examine you daily," she smiled. "Is that clear?"

Tears were running unchecked down Elissa's face. Fear, doubt and happiness churned in the pit of her stomach. _Oh Maker, we are in the middle of a war and a Blight. What will Alistair think?_

She did not have much time to contemplate it, as Alistair and Shale were approaching them. "There's nothing left alive in this area, everything must have left once the Queen was killed. There's an enclave with a small underground stream just to the back…" Alistair's voice trailed off as he realized Elissa was crying.

He closed the distance quickly between them. "Are you alright?" He could sense her warning emotions as he knelt down next to her in concern.

Wynne stood up and turned to Shale. She picked up her bag. "Shale can you take me to the area you found? Alistair can bring Elissa along in a moment."

The two Warden's watched Shale and Wynne walk away. Alistair helped Elissa to her feet. "I'm alright," she said as she looked at the ground nervously. Alistair grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him. "You're scaring me sweetheart, what's wrong? You're even more nervous now than when you had to fight that spider."

She took his large hand into hers, staring at it. She did not know how to tell him except to just blurt it out. "I'm pregnant."

Alistair stood there thinking he had heard incorrectly. He froze and looked at her in shock. His lack of reaction was starting to alarm her. "W-what did you say?" he asked.

"I'm pregnant," she responded again even more quietly. There probably could not be a worse time in the world for this to happen to them.

The lack of response from her husband was only because of shock. Once he realized exactly what she was saying, a huge, silly grin erupted on his face. "We're pregnant?" he repeated again.

Elissa nodded and a small smile started to appear on her face as Alistair let out a huge _whoop_ of joy and spun her around in his arms. He kissed the top of her head as he put her down, his hand sliding down to rest gently over her stomach.

"I love you so much," he whispered as he choked back tears of his own.

"I love you too my husband," Elissa replied as she stepped into his embrace.

The two young Wardens stood together in each others arms before they walked to their small camp hand in hand. There was little in the way of wood in the underground tunnels, so Wynne had to create a fire fueled by magic instead. Elissa sat back against Alistair, his arm round her as they ate their rations in comfortable silence.

Ohgren was exploring the area looking for any signs that his wife had been there. They needed to find some trace of her, Ortan Thaig was their last clue to her whereabouts. If they did not find any clue to which direction she had headed, they could be wondering down in these tunnels for months.

Ruck's information had proved correct though. After digging through some of the half opened cocoons and spider's nests, Ohgren found what seemed to be Branka's journal. He read the entries privately before giving the book to the Wardens.

"Last entry tells us where we need to go." The dwarf said gruffly in his gravelly voice. "Hopefully that map you dragged from the Shaper has its location."

_We found evidence today that the Anvil of the Void was not built in the Ortan Thaig. We will go south, to the Dead Trenches. The Anvil is somewhere beyond. My soldiers tell me I am mad, that the Dead Trenches are crawling with darkspawn, that we will surely die before we find the Anvil.. __**If**__ we find it._

_I leave this here in case they are right. If I die in the Trenches perhaps, someone can yet walk past my corpse and retrieve the Anvil. For if it remains lost, so do we all._

_If I have not returned and Oghren yet lives, tell him… No, what I have to say should be for his ears alone._

_This is my farewell._

* * *

_**Author's Note: **__This was one chapter that I just decided to chop into two as it was getting really long. The rest of Orzammar and that story should finish up in the next Chapter. So our Warden's are pregnant! Not a great time for it though, could be risky. Thanks for reviewing and adding my story as a favourite. I love Dragon Age!_


	23. Chapter 22 - The Anvil of the Void

**Chapter 22 – The Anvil of the Void**

_"Yes, Stone's greetings friend _

_You will fight ceaselessly in _

_The Legion of the Dead." _

_-Motto of the Legion of the Dead._

_The Legion accepts all. _

_So I was told by one of the Legionnaires himself, a dwarf who waited quietly at the entrance to the Deep Roads for the rest of his unit to assemble. They gathered slowly, each equipped with heavy armor and fine weapons, each painted with grim tattoos applied at their funerals the night previous. _

_For that is the nature of the Legion. They are all dead. Any dwarf may join the Legion, so long as he is willing to give up everything he has. The funeral rites are somber: a final goodbye is said to family and loved ones, any material goods are dispersed to heirs and last words are said, and then it is done. The new Legionnaire marches out into the Deep Roads, never to return. The Legion fights against the darkspawn to the last, striking one final blow against the monsters that have claimed so much of their homeland. _

_Many join the Legion to clear the slate. Criminals join to avoid punishment. The dishonored join so that their houses and families need not suffer on their behalf. The bankrupted join so their debts might be forgiven. A very few join for a last chance at glory, but the Legion takes them too. _

_This group hopes to reach the fabled fortress of Bownammar, once the Legion's home, associated with the greatest of their Paragons. Bownammar is a holy place, its loss the last great blow against the dwarven kingdoms, and its recapture would be a glorious signal to all of Orzammar. But capture it or no, all of these warriors will die in the Deep Roads. It is a sobering thought, and I now know why the dwarves say the Legion's charge is the battlefield's most frightening sight. They have nothing left to lose. _

_-From Stone Halls of the Dwarves, by Brother Genitivi, Chantry scholar_

* * *

They group left Ortan Thaig and kept moving along the Deep Roads to the Dead Trenches. Elissa had lost all track of time, they rested when they are tired and kept pushing forward through the darkness when they were not.

The two Wardens could both sense large numbers of darkspawn in the area ahead of them, gathered in the trenches below. They were also able to sense the archdemon. It was here in the Deep Roads, and close to their location.

The group snuck cautiously into the area, there were tens of thousands of darkspawn swarming below. The bulk of the horde. _What in the name of Thedas are we doing here? _Elissa's mind screamed at her. She looked at her husband concerned. It would only take one of them to see them. It meant they were not attacking the surface though. That was something at least.

Any other thought was wiped from everyone's mind as a giant dragon flew over the horde in front of them, landing on a ledge below and letting out a giant roar of magic and flame. The archdemon was at least twice the size of the high dragon they had killed in the mountains of Haven.

The voice that Ruck had described, the one singing inside her head, called to her stronger than ever. The humming in her mind was numbing. Elissa took a shaky step forward, moving towards the heavenly call.

Alistair's hand grabbed hers, as he too took a step forward. The instant their fingers touched, the hypnotic pull on them ceased. The couple staggered back and drew strength from each other as they hid against the rock face, surveying the area around them.

Above the masses of darkspawn in the chasm below them, was a giant stone bridge linking the two sides of over the chasm. The dwarven Legion of the Dead were camped on this side of the giant stone bridge. The Thaig of Bownammar on the other side of the expanse used to be theirs, before the darkspawn took over. The archdemon flew further away into the trenches, the darkspawn horde below following slowly behind it.

The small group introduced themselves to the members of the Legion stationed at the bridge. They took advantage of the extra people to setup camp and get some rest. After a few hours wait, the darkspawn below them had cleared out of the canyon below. The Wardens could feel them moving along deeper into different section of the tunnels away from them.

Oghren sat down next to Alistair as Elissa spoke to Kardol, the leader of the Legion stationed at their location. "So. With the boss, aye?" he prompted.

The question took Alistair by surprise. "Pardon?"

"You and the boss," the dwarf prompted. "Rolling your oats."

Alistair looked questioningly at the dwarf, unsure what he meant. "I don't know…"

"Polishing the footstones," he interrupted.

Alistair shook his head. "-what you're—"

"Tapping the midnight still, if you will," the drunk dwarf interrupted again.

"What are you going on about?" Alistair demanded, still confused.

Oghren rolled his eyes. "Forging the moaning statue. Bucking the forbidden horse. Donning the velvet hat."

Alistair blushed, but laughed. "Are you just making these up right now?" he asked.

Oghren grinned. "Nope. Been saving 'em."

Alistair laughed. "Well I suppose you are correct, we **_are_** married," he told the dwarf.

Each of them were able to manage few hours sleep and eat a hot meal with the dwarven soldiers before continuing their search. The numbers of darkspawn they were encountering now were starting to increase, though Kardol said that the numbers were less than normal, with the Blight and darkspawn heading to the surface for a change.

Alistair was about to ask them how they knew it was a Blight. Then he remembered the giant dragon flying around earlier was probably a fairly good indication. He enjoyed the time he spent with the dwarves around the campfire. There was more than a healthy respect between the Legion of the Dead and the Grey Wardens. Members of both orders gave up their lives when they joined in order to battle darkspawn.

They fought their way across the long, narrow bridge. The group encountered wave after wave of darkspawn. Hurlocks, genlocks, shades and ogres. The warriors in the Legion fighting alongside the two Wardens earning hard won territory back from the foul beasts. The two Wardens, supplemented by Wynne's boost and healing spells, cut through the throng without pause or hesitation.

The Legion left the party on the opposite side of the bridge. They would wait there for reinforcements to back up the ground they had already won. The Legion had been trying to win ground over the bridge for months now. They did not want to spread their defenses too thin and lose that valuable ground.

The dwarves called this area The Dead Trenches. The name originally had come from the Legion of the Dead, but now it really was a place of death. The darkspawn and corruption had spread, building and stone was beginning to fall apart and dwarven structures that had stood for millennia were crumbling.

The group had to stop and rest often now. The darkspawn were more numerous, and they had been travelling for days. Elissa was longing to see sunlight again. Orzammar at least had high ceilings, they were spending day after day travelling through small, dank darkspawn carved tunnels.

Nothing had appeared really out of normal as they travelled. Everything around them was in ruins. Darkspawn prowled the area, but they were not in large numbers that the group could not manage the fight. It was as the dwarves had said. Less darkspawn in the tunnels during a Blight.

Elissa was petting Draco's head as they walked carefully forward when both her and Alistair sensed something different head of them, a type of darkspawn neither had seen nor sensed before.

_"__First day, they come and catch everyone.__"_

Elissa stopped walking. "Did you hear that?" She asked the others. All four shook their heads negatively.

_"__Second day, they beat us and eat some for meat.__"_

She turned to Alistair again. "You had to have heard that this time."

Alistair shook his head. "Heard what?" he asked puzzled.

"A woman whispering," Elissa replied frowning.

"_Third day, the men are all gnawed on again.__"_

Wynne looked at Elissa in concern. "You're hearing voices?" she asked.

Elissa nodded. "**_A_** voice singular. Are you sure none of you can hear her?" She asked in a pained voice. "It's as plain as day to me."

_"__Fourth day, we wait and fear for our fate.__"_

"Her?" The mage asked, and placed both her hands on either side of Elissa's head and concentrated. A soft blue light rolled from her fingertips, checking for any sign or injury that might cause the woman to hear things. "There is nothing physically wrong with you," the mage said.

_"__Fifth day, they return and it's another girl's turn.__"_

_"_Her." Elissa stated. "I can plainly hear a woman reciting something. It's almost like she's speaking directly into my mind."

_"__Sixth day, her screams we hear in our dreams.__"_

Elissa repeated the last line out loud. Alistair looked at his wife in concern as they continued down the tunnels. He was both concerned she was hearing voices, and what the voices were saying. They had not seen any darkspawn for a while now either.

_"__Seventh day, she grew as in her mouth they spew.__"_

She decided not to mention the voices in her head any longer as they continued moving forward. She knew she was not hearing things or imagining it. The voice was clear and plain as day in her mind. _Maybe she was finally going insane…_

_Eighth day, we hate it as she is violated._

_Ninth day, she grins and devours her kin._

_Now she does feast, as she's become the beast."_

_Now you lay and wait, for their screams will haunt you in your dreams._

There was a female dwarf in front huddled eating something off the ground. She stood and turned toward them standing slowly. Her body moved with the same strange involuntary jolting movements that Ruck's had. Her eyes were glazed over almost black. Her skin had dark lesions marking sections of her skin. Elissa could sense the taint in the dwarf standing before her. The taint had seemed to claim her even more than it had Ruck, even though he had been down here longer.

The dwarf spoke. "What is this? A human? Bland and unlikely." She looked at them unseeingly. "Feeding time brings only kin and clan. I am cruel to myself. You are a dream of strangers' faces and open doors."

"Is this darkspawn corruption?" she asked Alistair. "It looks… different."

"Corruption!" the dwarf laughed shrilly. "The men did that! Their wounds festered and their minds left. They are like dogs, marched ahead, the first to die." She shook her head. "Not us. Not me. Not Laryn. We are not cut. We are fed. Friends and flesh and blood and bile and… and… All I could do was wish Laryn went first. I wished it upon her so that I would be spared. But I had to watch. I had to see the change. How do you endure that? How did Branka endure?

"What change?" Elissa prodded "What are they doing?"

"What they are allowed to do. What they think they must. And Branka… Her lover… and I still could not turn her. Forgive her… but no, she cannot be forgiven. Not for what she did. Not for what she has become."

Hespith was talking in riddles and made no sense. "What did she do, Hespith? What did Branka do?" Elissa demanded.

Hespith shook her head savagely. "I will not speak of her! Of what she did, of what we have become! I will not turn! I will not become what I have seen! Not Laryn! Not Branka!" The dwarf turned and ran from them, deeper into the dark tunnels.

Elissa looked at Alistair and Wynne. "That is who I was hearing in my mind," she frowned. "But why could I hear her and not anyone else?"

None of them had an answer for her.

As they continued through the twisted and filthy tunnels, Elissa could hear Hespith talking out loud. She was just around the corner from them now, along with the darkspawn they had both never sensed before. The looks on her companions faces showed that this time, they also could hear the dwarf speak.

"She became obsessed, that is the word but it is not strong enough. Blessed Stone, there was nothing left in her but the Anvil. We tried to escape, but they found us. They took us all, turned us. The men, they kill... they're merciful. But the women, they want. They want to touch, to mold, to change until you are filled with them. They took Laryn. They made her eat the others, our friends. She tore off her husband's face and drank his blood. And while she ate, she grew. She swelled and turned gray and she smelled like them. They remade her in their image. Then she made more of them. Broodmother..."

The four of them walked around the corner and the sight before them made every single one of them freeze in horror. A giant type of darkspawn they had never seen before sat in the centre of the room before them. The thing that was once Laryn was almost as large as a barn. It had a head, eyes and a beak. It had six breasts, a giant egg sac on the back of its body, and writhing tentacles that shot out to attack them.

This was one of the darkspawn Broodmothers. Not normally seen unless people ventured far beneath the deep roads. These foul beats once were living, breathing women, taken by darkspawn during fighting or raids. Elissa was horrified at what the dwarf Laryn, had transformed in to. Fear clawed at her stomach, not because they had to fight and kill this thing. _It could be her__…__._

She swallowed her fear. This was an abomination. Anything left of Laryn inside this creature would want to be killed. They owed it to the poor dwarf. Elissa ran forward. Hopefully being big would mean being slow.

That did not prove to be true. While the large giant bulk could not even move, the creature hand tentacles that rose from holes in the floor. They lashed out and ripped at their armor and clothes. Waves of darkspawn attacked in defense of the Broodmother.

Wynne saw the Wardens and Ohgren being attacked on all sides. She downed a lyrium potion, wincing at the taste and threw a freezing spell on the tentacles that surrounded them. She felt her mana drain as she spell took most of her energy. She drank another potion. Not many left now.

Elissa took advantage and severed all the frozen tentacles. The brood mother screamed in pain it threw its head back – giving her an opening. The acrobatic woman ran up the front of the foul creature, using each breast as a step up. She jumped and landed on the things back. It was easy to keep her balance as she stood on the giant egg sac attached to the deformed dwarf.

She watched in shock as one of the things tentacles picked up Ohgren, trying to squeeze and crush the life from his body. Elissa put her arms around the fat and bulbous neck of the Broodmother, and with all her strength crossed her daggers over and sliced the creatures neck. Her daggers were sharp, and the creature choked and died in a screaming gurgle of its own blood.

Hespith stood above the cavern on a ledge and looked down on them sadly. "That's where they come from. That's why they hate us... that's why they need us. That's why they take us... that's why they feed us. But the true abomination... is not that it occurred, but that it was allowed. Branka... my love... The Stone has punished me, dream friend. I am dying of something worse than death. Betrayal."

The dwarf turned from them and ran off the ledge and landed on the cold hard stone below. Wynne ran over in order to try to help.. It was too late, Hespith was dead. Elissa searched the dwarfs pockets to try to find any clue on Branka's whereabouts. She found a crumpled piece of paper, it looked like it might have been the page of Hespith's journal at some point.

Elissa read the document, then stumbled down to her knees and vomited. She held it out to Alistair who had rushed to her side concerned.

_It is well-known that darkspawn carry off those captured in their raids to underground lairs. Most assume that the prisoners are eaten, or somehow tainted and turned into darkspawn themselves, though this could never account for the sheer numbers of the horde. Forays made by the House into the underground have uncovered the answer. _

_When exposed to the darkspawn taint, men are driven mad and eventually die. Women, however, undergo great pain and gross mutations that cause most of them to perish. Those that survive, however, become the grotesque broodmothers. These giant, twisted behemoths birth many darkspawn at a time; a single broodmother can create thousands of darkspawn over the course of her lifetime. Each type of darkspawn is born from a different broodmother: Humans produce hurlocks, dwarves produce genlocks, elves give birth to shrieks, and from Qunari are born the ogres. _

Alistair read the document and knelt beside his distraught wife. She knelt on the ground, with her arms wrapped around her middle. "I promise you, I will **_not_** let you turn into something like that. I will take care of us both first." He grabbed her head and forced her to look at him. "You have my word." Elissa however was distraught, if she fell, and was not killed outright. If the darkspawn took her. She threw up again.

Wynne had the dirty torn note now, and shuddered at the information contained therein. She handed it back to Oghren who read it and simply shrugged.

"Don't get your panties in a knot Warden," he said matter-of-factly. "You'll probably be dead before then."

Elissa looked at the dwarf, she thought of the babies she was carrying and burst into tears. Alistair frowned at the dwarf and took his wife into his arms.

"Ohgren!" Wynne admonished him. "You could at least try a little tact."

"What!" Ohgren growled. "She's one of two Grey Wardens. It's a Blight you know."

Elissa now had control of herself. She shook Alistair off and stood up. "Ohgren's right," she said. She took a swig of water from her skein to rinse her mouth out and spat it back out. She turned to the dwarf. "Sorry. It's been a nug-humping whore of a year."

Ohgren looked at her and tugged his beard, as he normally did when he was thinking. He took another swig of whiskey from his flask. "Tell me about it. Let's keep moving."

They pressed on further into the unexplored ruins. If Branka had been this way, she had been the first group in centuries apart from darkspawn that had done so. Elissa was normally very aware of her surroundings, and was constantly on the lookout for traps. No matter what she had said, she was still feeling dread at the Broodmother and the implications that creature bought with it.

Perhaps it was because she was distracted, or perhaps it was because it was dark, but either way she missed the tripwire that ran across the tunnel floor in front of her. She felt the wire pull taunt across her shin, and she swore under her breath. There was a low sound rumbling then a loud exploding _craaaaack_ as the tunnel caved in behind them. They narrowly escape being crushed by the boulders that came crashing down, the dust swirling around them in clouds. It had clearly not been intended to kill, but to trap. She hoped there was another exit from this area.

Everyone was shocked when a well-armed female dwarf stepped out onto a ledge in the room above them. Their arrival did not surprised her apparently though. "Let me be blunt with you," she said plainly. "After all this time, my tolerance for social graces is fairly limited. That doesn't bother you, I hope."

Oghren looked at his woman with a huge grin on his face. "Well shave my back and call me an elf! Branka? By the Stone, I barely recognize you!"

"Oghren." Branka looked at her husband with distain. "It figures you'd eventually find your way here. Hopefully, you can find your way back more easily." She turned to Elissa. "And how shall I address you? Hired sword of the latest lordling to come looking for me? Or just the only one who didn't mind Oghren's ale-breath?

"Be respectful, woman!" Oghren snapped and frowned at her. "You're talking to a Grey Warden!"

"Ah, so an important errand boy, then," Branka said snidely. "I suppose something serious has happened. Is Endrin dead? That seems more likely. He was on the old and wheezy side."

Elissa nodded. "He is dead, yes, and the Assembly is deadlocked."

Branka paced along the ledge above them as she spoke. "You must have a patron. A highly-placed patron. And they must want something in particular. Now, what might that be?" She stopped pacing and turned back to the group looking up at her. "I don't care if the Assembly puts a drunken monkey on the throne. Because our protector, our great invention, the thing that once made our armies the envy of the world, is lost to the very darkspawn it should be fighting. The Anvil of the Void. The means by which the ancients forged their army of golems and held off the first archdemon ever to rise. It's here. So close I can taste it."

"But of course there is a catch," Elissa pointed out.

"The Anvil lies on the other side of a gauntlet of traps designed by Caridin himself. My people and I have given body and soul to unlocking its secrets. This is what's important. This has lasting meaning," Branka spoke passionately. "If I succeed, the dwarven people benefit. Kings, politics… all that is transitory. I've given up everything and would sacrifice **_anything _**to get the Anvil of the Void."

"Does that include Hespith and the others of your house?" Elissa demanded.

"Enough questions! If you wish me to get involved with this imbecilic election, I must first have the Anvil. There is only one way out, Warden. Through Cardin's maze and out to where the Anvil waits."

Oghren looked at his wife in disgust. "What has this place done to you! I remember a girl you could talk to for one minute and see her brilliance."

"I am your Paragon," she declared and with that she turned her back and left the cavern, with the group just standing there, staring after her.

Elissa felt a sense of dread at the thought of having to work through yet another gauntlet of traps, though the last one they traversed while searching for the Urn of Sacred Ashes had worked out rather well. She looked at Alistair and a sense of such happiness and peace came over her at the memory, and she knew at that moment they would also be successful here.

They could still here Branka muttering to herself, complaining about the men and women of her house that betrayed her by not dying for her cause when she wanted them to. As they battled the darkspawn that had retaken the area, bodies of dwarves littered the area. Branka had sacrificed her entire house for her vision.

They fought the darkspawn back down the tunnels to a doorway that seemed caved into the living stone around them. The entrance to Caradin's Gauntlet.

The door stood open and inside they could see half a dozen stone golems, which seemed to be currently deactivated. There was a strange green poison gas that hung over the chamber.

Since Shale did not have the same bodily functions as the rest of them and had no need to breathe, the golem offered to explore the room first. Just as it saw the switches to turn of the gas, the golems in the room came to life. Being half their size, Shale would not last long against half a dozen full sized golems attacking.

Elissa had also noticed the levers that controlled the flow of gas into the room. She turned to Alistair and said, "Wait here," she kissed his cheek, took a deep breath and ran into the room after Shale.

She made it to one side of the room easily evading the golems. The stone warriors were strong, and if one connected with her she'd suffer many broken bones. Most of their attacks she could easily out maneuver being so much faster than they were.

She flipped the first two switches on one side of the room off. The other two were on the other side of the room. Her breath would not hold out much longer. so she ran from the room, two of the giant stone golems running after her.

Wynne, Alistair and Oghren watched the scene unfold before them, and were ready for the golems as they came barreling through the doorway after her. Alistair's heart was hammering as he watched his wife run through poison gas, evading the giant stone monoliths determined to pulverize her. He was determined things were going to change once they got back to Orzammar; but he did not think his beautiful, headstrong wife was going to like what he had to say.

Once the golems were killed, Shale walked back in and turned the other two valves off. Normally it may have taken the room a few hours to air out, but Wynne cast a spell and soon a cool breeze from the tunnels came racing through, airing the room out immediately. They explored the room but did not find any information or anything interesting. They walked cautiously through the doorway into the next area.

Before them lay a room with a high ceiling. Veins of lyrium littered the room, and had been woven into the ceiling in intricate designs. Four giant stone faces hung from the ceiling forming a circle in the centre of the room. Four anvils were placed around them, one several feet away form each face.

As the group ventured further into the room, they heard a low grinding sound as the stone faces turned in a circle counter clockwise. The carved eyes glowed bright white. Beams of light shot out of them and four spirits appeared at each ray's focal point.

The spirits attacked them immediately. They may have seemed spectral, but they fought and took injury like any other dwarven warrior. Once one the spirits were struck down, the anvil it stood in front of glowed and a hammer appeared next to it. Elissa picked up the hammer and struck the anvil. Another bright beam shot back and hit the stone face, it cracked.

The other spirits disappeared and the faces slowly turned once more. This time only three of the stone aces eyes glowed, and the same pattern repeated, except this time there were only three spirits and anvils to fight.

The group managed to destroy the trap entirely, and the doorway to the next section slid open. _So far, so good, _Elissa sighed to herself. She had no clue how long they had spent in these Maker forsaken tunnels. It felt like weeks. She would give anything to see the sun and some daylight again soon.

A very short tunnel opened up into a huge cavern, the ceiling was so high up that it could barely be seen. The room was lined with stone golems. In one corner, were large stone tablets, with what seemed to be names carved in to the stone. In the centre of the room was a giant staircase that leads up to an anvil. The Anvil of the Void.

They continued to walk cautiously into the room. The pathway lead them to another smaller golem, the same size as Shale. This golem was different. It was made of steel.

"My name is Caridin," the steel golem moved suddenly and spoke in a deep resonating voice. "Once, longer ago than I care to think. I was a Paragon to the dwarves of Orzammar."

Shale spoke up first in surprise. "Caridin? The Paragon smith? Alive?"

Caridin turned to the golem. "Ah, there is a voice I recognize. Shayle of the House of Cadash, step forward."

"You… know my name?" Shayle said in surprise. "Is it you that forged me, then? Is it you that gave me my name?"

"Have you forgotten, then?" Caridin sighed sadly. "It has been so long," he continued, "I made you into the golem you are now, Shayle, but before that you were a dwarf… just as I was. The finest warrior to serve King Valtor, and the only woman to volunteer."

Shale's voice betrayed her surprise. "The only… woman? A dwarf?"

"I laid you on the Anvil of the Void, here in this very room, and put you into the form you now possess," Caridin confessed.

Shayle nodded. "The Anvil of the Void… that is what we seek."

Caridin raised his giant steel hands, imploring them to listen to him. "If you seek the Anvil, then you must care about my story, or be doomed to relive it."

Elissa addressed the steel golem now herself. "You made the Anvil I take it?"

Caridin nodded. "Though I made many things in my time, I rose to fame and earned my status based on a single item: the Anvil of the Void. It allowed me to forge a man of steel or stone, as flexible and clever as any soldier. As an army, they were invincible." He shook his head. "But I told no one the cost. No mere smith, however skilled, has the power to create life. To make my golems live, I had to take their lives from elsewhere."

Elissa understood the implications of that. Dwarven sacrifice, just another form of blood magic. "A dire shortcut. Was it worth it?"

"So said my king. I had only intended to use volunteers, but he was not satisfied… and soon a river of blood flowed out of this place. Finally, it was too much. I refused. And so Valtor had me put on the Anvil, next."

"So what now?" She asked the golem. "Are you looking for revenge?"

Caridin shook his head negatively. "Not revenge. The blow of the hammer opened my eyes. My apprentices knew enough to make me as I am, but not enough to fashion a control rod. I retained my mind." The golem turned to Shayle once more. "You were amongst the most loyal, Shayle. You remained at my side throughout, and at the end, I sent you away out of mercy."

Shayle was quiet at Caridin's high praise. "I do not remember," the golem said in frustration.

"We have remained entombed here ever since, and I have sought a way to destroy the Anvil. Alas, I cannot do it myself." He turned once again to Elissa. "No golem can touch it."

The Wardens understood. Caridin wanted them to destroy the Anvil for him.

"No! The Anvil is mine!" Branka ran into the room screaming at them. "No one will take it from me!" Her prize was now so close within her grasp, the dwarf had gone mad in trying to achieve her goal.

"Shayle… you fought to destroy the Anvil once! Do not allow it to fall into unthinking hands again!" Caridin begged.

"You speak of things I do not remember. You say we fought… did you use our control rods to command us to do so?" Elissa could tell the answer to this was important to her golem friend.

"I destroyed the rods!" Caridin insisted. "Perhaps my apprentices eventually learned to replace the rods, I do not know, but if so, then all they need is the Anvil to make all the slaves they need." Caridin turned to Elissa. "You! Please… help me destroy the Anvil. Do not let it enslave more souls than it already has!"

Elissa nodded. She agreed the Anvil needed to be destroyed, but she needed something in return. Even with the seriousness of the situation, she could not help but compare it to when Duncan had set conditions her saving her. "You were a Paragon. I'll help if you support a new king."

Branka turned to the Warden in shock and horror. "Don't listen!" She screamed. "He's been trapped here for a thousand years, stewing in his own madness. Help me claim the Anvil, and you will have an army like you've never seen."

Oghren looked at his wife like she had grown a second head. "Branka, you mad, bleeding nug-tail. Does this thing mean so much to you that you can't even see what you've lost to get it?"

Branka's eyes were wild as she turned appealing to her estranged husband. "Look around. Is this what our empire should look like? A crumbling tunnel filled with darkspawn spume? The Anvil will let us take back our glory!"

Elissa shook her head. "The Anvil enslaves living souls!" She tried to reason with the dwarf. "It must be destroyed."

Shayle considered Elissa's comment. "So it fights with Caridin. Good. That seems right," the golem nodded.

"Thank you stranger," the steel golem housing Caridin's soul nodded it's thanks. "Your compassion shames me."

Branka's face twisted into a mad rage. "No! You will not take it! Not while I still live!"

Oghren tried to reason with her. "Branka! Don't throw your life away for this!"

"We have to destroy the Anvil Branka," Elissa stated again calmly, resolute now in their course.

"Just give her the blasted thing!" Oghren tried reasoning now with the Warden. "She's confused… maybe once she calms down, we can talk to her!"

Elissa shook her head. "That's not a risk I'm willing to take. Enslaving your people is not the answer."

Branka reached and withdrew a long slender rod that had been tucked into her belt. "Bah! You are not the only master smith here, Caridin!" She raised it above her head. "Golems, obey me! Attack!"

Caridin stood straighter in shock. "A control rod!" He turned to them. "But… my friend, you must help me! I cannot stop her alone!" With that Caridin froze, the control rod that bought the other golems to life, paralyzed their leader.

They concentrated their flight on Branka; to either get the control rod from her or to force her to stop the attack. The dwarven paragon however would not give up, she had become obsessed and was determined that the Anvil was the only way to save their society. Unfortunately Branka had to be killed in order to do this. Ohgren was dismayed, but he had said his goodbyes to his wife years ago.

"Another life lost because of my invention." Caridin said sadly, after the fight was over. "I wish no mention of it had made it into history."

Oghren snorted angrily. "Yeah, you ain't kidding. Stupid woman! Always knew the Anvil would kill her."

"How is it that the woman was not able to disable me as she did you, Caridin?" Shayle questioned.

"I do not know," Caridin said curiously. "Have you been altered?" he asked.

Shayle nodded. "I once had a pathetic little mage of a master. He… did something to me. Experimented on me. And then I killed him and it rendered me paralyzed."

"Hmm. Perhaps he was bringing forth old memories? And caused you to remember the time when… you fought at my side. The paralysis you speak of always resulted when the master perished. As for your free will… you were always a strong woman, Shayle. I am pleased to see you remained such."

Shayle seemed at a loss for words. "I don't know what to say. Thank you."

"Do not thank me. All of this… this is my doing, my legacy. But at least it ends here." The steel golem turned to Elissa. "I thank you for standing with me, stranger. The Anvil waits here for you to shatter it. Is there any boon I can grant you for your aid? A final favor before I am freed from my burden?"

She nodded. "We need a Paragon's support to settle an election in the Assembly."

Caridin gave this some thought. "For the aid you've given me, I shall put hammer to steel one last time, and give you a crown for the king of your choice."

The steel golem approached the Anvil. Apparently he could still use it to smith. An hour passed, the another. The sound of steel ringing on steel could be heard throughout the cavern. Eventually it stopped and Caridin approached them holding a rather plain, but beautiful golden crown. He handed it to her.

"There it is done. Give it to whom you will. I do not wish to hear their names, nor anything more of them. I have already lived far beyond my time. I have no place here."

"We will destroy the Anvil as agreed," Elissa said.

"That would please me human."

Alistair walked up to the elaborate staircase and picked up the hammer lying next to it. He swung the mighty instrument with both hands, gathering all his strength. It hit the large gem intertwined with lyrium that was built into the front of the Anvil, and the source of its power.

A great light spilt from the smashed gem and the Anvil exploded, sending Alistair flying over backwards. Elissa was alarmed and ran forward to help him back to his feet, but he was unharmed.

Caridin approached them and looked down over the side of the ramp to the lava flowing below. "You have my eternal thanks, stranger. _Atrast nal tuncha_… may you always find your way in the dark." With those final words, Caridin, the Paragon of legend, stepped off the ledge and finally fell to his death into the lava below.

They stood in silence watching the spot Caridin had disappeared into. Elissa said a silent prayer to the Maker for his soul, before they walked back over to Wynne and Oghren. She took tracings of the tablet which had the names of people that had been turned into golems by Cardin and the Anvil. The Shaperate would be interested in obtaining that information.

Oghren sighed as Elissa rolled the tracings up and placed them carefully in her backpack. "Well, that pretty much beat the sod out of how I imagined it. You ready to head back yet and share the news?"

Elissa was about to nod in agreement when Shayle interrupted with a request. "Before we head back, would you mind if we try finding Cadash Thaig while we are here? I would like to **_know _**where I come from, not just believe what I was told."

"Do you remember at all where Cadash Thaig might be?" She motioned to Alistair for the map. He spread it out before them. "It's not marked on the map."

Shayle nodded. "Yes, I believed there was a tunnel heading from Caridin's Cross that was very familiar."

* * *

Cadesh Thaig was close to the surface so it turned out to almost be on their way back anyway. It looked nothing at all like the rest of the Deep Roads. The entire place was in ruins, it was more decayed than the heart of the Dead Trenches. They walked into an open area, sunlight streamed through cracks in the ceiling, moss grew on the stones giving everything an greenish hue. The effect was rather pretty. Vines and parts of trees broke through the surface. Water gathered in sunken sections of the ruin, forming lakes.

Elissa ran gratefully towards the sunlight shining through the cracks in the ceiling. Such a simple thing and seeing green plant life filled her with joy and happiness. She smiled, breathed the fresh air in deeply then threw her arms around Alistair, kissing him.

Shayle stopped and touched the stone column walls with a kind of reverence. "This is it," she said. "Cadesh Thaig."

"This is where you're from?" Elissa asked softly, as much the golem was made of stone, she knew the creature still had feelings and emotions.

"Perhaps, it may also be where I was found," she peered further in, darkspawn could be made out further in the ruin. "These ruins are always overrun by vermin. There may be something noteworthy further in, however."

They fought darkspawn as they battle through the ruins. Cadesh Thaig was lost to the dwarves a very long time ago, and the decay was much greater here. The thaig was exposed to the elements the way it was situated right under the surface. The three humans in the party were all grateful for the brief pockets of sunlight, fresh air and soft green moss.

They made their way to what appearsed to the centre of the Thaig. The darkspawn resistance in the area only minor. They also had kill several packs of deepstalkers who had taken up residence in the old ruins.

In the centre of the Thaig stood a giant monument. A dwarf holding a giant hammer stood in the middle of a mossy hill. The sunlight shone through and lit up the area in a pleasant green glow.

Shayle walked up towards the giant stone monument. "What is this? This… this I remember. It has dates and names. This is to honor those who volunteered, those who became golems. And there is my name. Shayle of House Cadash. Just as Caridin said." She paused and there was a moment of silence before she continued. "I remember, now, I remember Shayle. That… was me."

"You remember?" Wynne smiled. "That's wonderful!"

"Wonderful to remember being a soft, squishy creature of flesh?" Shayle said covering up any emotion she was feeling with her regular form of humor. "Perhaps. I will need to think on these things I have learned. Perhaps I will speak of it of them soon. For now, let us carry on as we have."

They spent the night in the area, Oghren cooked up some of the deepstalker meat over the fire. Shayle kept watch before the group made their way back to Orzammar. As Elissa fell asleep, she noticed the golem was staring up at the giant stone dwarf looming above them.

* * *

After everyone had both eaten and rested, they made the long trek back to Orzammar. It was difficult to tell how long they have been gone, being underground they way they were the entire time. They finally reached the outskirts of Orzammar and were greeted by the guards stationed there. The group had been gone for eight days.

The weary travelers went immediately to the Royal Palace only to find that Bhelen was not there. The Assembly was in session, once again trying to vote and arguing over who should be king.

The dwarves could be heard shouting through the closed chamber doors. "Lords of the Assembly. I call for order!" Steward Bandelor was yelling. "This argument gets us nowhere!"

Prince Bhelen now spoke. "Then why these delaying tactics? I call for a vote right now. My father has one living child to assume the Aeducan throne. Who would deny him that?"

"Your father made me swear on his deathbed you would not succeed him," Lord Harrowmont declared once more.

The guard that had opened the doors for them spoke. "I apologize for the interruption, Lord Steward, but the Grey Warden has returned."

The entire Assembly turned towards the group. It was the steward that spoke. "Well, Warden?" He asked. "What news do you bring?"

It was Oghren who spoke to the Assembly. "The Paragon Caridin was trapped in the body of a golem. This Warden granted him the mercy he sought, releasing him and destroying the Anvil of the Void. Before he died, Caridin forged a crown for Orzammar's next king, chosen by the ancestors themselves!" A gasp escaped the gathered nobility at the mention of Caridin's name.

Harrowmont frowned knowing the implications of that comment. "I would like to believe Oghren's word, but it's well-known that the Grey Warden is Bhelen's hireling!"

The surrounding deshyr's started arguing and yelling between each other once more.

The Steward yelled. "Silence!" He inspected the crown Oghren had presented to him. "This crown is of Paragon make and bears the House Ortan's ancient seal. Tell us, Warden: whom did Caridin choose?"

Elissa would not lie. "He wished me to give it to whomever I chose," she said.

Harrowmont threw his hands in the air. "Why would a Paragon trust someone who knows nothing of us with such a decision? This is preposterous!"

The Steward considered this thoughtfully. "We've argued in these chambers for too long. Because we have not been able to choose ourselves, the will of the Paragon is that the Grey Warden decides."

Oghren nodded. "The Grey Wardens earned the Paragon's respect and admiration. Cardin trusted her judgment to do what was right for his people."

The assembled nobles all looked at Elissa expectantly, waiting for her to speak. She cleared her throat and then spoke clearly. "I grant the crown to Bhelen."

Bhelen stood up straight and a winning smile crossed his features. "At last. This farce is ended and I can take my rightful place on my father's throne."

The surrounding deshyrs started banging their staffs against the floor, pounding in an ancient rhythmic ceremony as Bhelen made his way down towards the Steward standing in the centre of the room.

He prince kneeled before the Steward, and the crown forged by Caridin was placed on the young dwarfs head. He rose to his feet, the new King of Orzammar.

The Steward spoke. "Let the Memories find you worthy, first amidst the lords of the house, the king of Orzammar."

Bhelen turned and faced Harrowmont. "Do you acknowledge me as king?" he asked.

Harrowmont stared at the dwarf before his gaze fell to the floor. "I… cannot defy a Paragon. The throne is yours… King Bhelen."

"Then as my first act as king. I call for this man's execution. Guards seize him!" He turned to Elissa. "I will return to my palace to gather my generals and prepare our forces for the surface. I will see you there, Warden. You have my gratitude for all you have done for me."

Elissa bowed her head to the newly crowned king. They excused themselves to return to their rooms at the Inn, but Bhelen would have none of it. He had their things bought over to the royal palace already for when they returned. They did insist of retiring for the evening however, they just returned after a week in the Deep Roads. They begged for his understanding and promised to return after taking care of those basic needs.

Bhelen nodded in acceptance. "Relax this evening friends, we will postpone the celebration until tomorrow."

While they were asleep, King Bhelen called for a Proving games in celebration of his coronation. The Wardens would not be present for that however, as they still had to find the elves before the Blight spread any further. Bhelen was understanding and once again promised his support. They would have the might of the dwarven army at their side when they called.

There was a private dinner with the king and several of his supporting noble houses. As the guests of honor of the king, the two Wardens had to make a decent appearance, but they slipped out as soon as protocol allowed.

Shale sighed as she sat next to Ohgren. "So. I have a question for you, dwarf."

"Oh? Sounds like you're passing a stone, there," the dwarf laughed. "Get it? "Passing a stone?"

Shale seemed unimpressed. "I do get it, yes. My question is this: had the Anvil of the Void not been destroyed, does it believe the dwarves would have used it?"

Oghren sat and considered the question. "Hmm. You mean to create more golems? Oh yes, faster than you could squish a nug."

"Even knowing the agony that it caused?" She asked. "They would still inflict it on others?"

Oghren snorted. "No need to inflict it. There'd be plenty ready and willing to sign up, just as you did. There's fewer and fewer of us each year, and the darkspawn never run out." He sighed. "If it meant saving Orzammar? There'd be plenty who'd become a golem, sure."

Shale seemed to consider that comment. "Does it think it was wrong to destroy the Anvil, then?"

Oghren sighed. "No... Sometimes people need to be kept from doing stupid things, even for good reasons."

"It is referring to its former wife?" she asked.

Oghren frowned. "I think some statues should sod off and ask their sodded questions to someone else."

* * *

They spent a few days resting and restocking their supplies in Orzammar, before they set out to try find the Dalish elves. They made their way to Bhodan and Sandal's camp. The dwarves had decided they would be staying there until the Blight was over, one way or another. There really was no other place safer than Orzammar during a Blight.

Elissa hugged the dwarves goodbye. "We'll be back once we beat this thing," she promised.

The dwarf laughed. "Aye, I have no doubt about that Warden!" he slapped Alistair's back.

It was the first time that Oghren had ever been to the surface. He stopped suddenly and almost seem to sway on his feet. "Give me a moment." He grunted.

"Sure," Elissa said to him smiling. "Take your time."

The dwarf looked up into the endless blue sky. "By the Stone, I feel like I'm about to fall off the world with all that sky up there."

"Is it that strange to you?" She asked truly curious.

"Strange? Ha," he snorted. "Strange is your wife turning out to prefer the ladies. Not living in a world without a bleeding ceiling. We'll let's get moving. We're losing… whatchacalit? Daylight."


	24. Chapter 23 - The Dalish Elves

**Chapter 23 – The Dalish Elves**

_I took the road north from __Val Royeaux__ toward __Nevarra__ with a merchant caravan. A scant two days past the __Orlesian__ border, we were beset by bandits. They struck without warning from the cover of the trees, hammering our wagons with arrows, killing most of the caravan guards instantly. The few who survived the arrow storm drew their blades and charged into the trees after our attackers. We heard screams muffled by the forest, and then nothing more of those men. _

_After a long silence, the bandits appeared. Elves covered in __tattoos__ and dressed in hides, they looted all the supplies and valuables they could carry from the merchants and disappeared back into the trees. _

_These, I was informed later, were the Dalish, the wild elves who lurk in the wilderness on the fringes of settled lands, preying upon travelers and isolated farmers. These wild elves have reverted to the worship of their false gods and are rumored to practice their own form of magic, rejecting all human society. _

_-From In Pursuit of Knowledge: The Travels of a Chantry Scholar, by Brother Genitivi _

* * *

Elissa had intentionally left searching for the elves until last, since the Dalish were not to be found in any one specific location. The elves were usually found in the Brecilian Forest, but they did not have a permanent home and wondered the area in a nomadic lifestyle. It might take them weeks, if not months to find one of the Dalish camps.

It took them a week to even reach the Brecilian Forest. Then began the search for the Dalish. Rather than walk in circles, Elissa had instructed Draco to smell out any sign of an Dalish camp. While he did not know what a Dalish scent may smell like, he would be able to track down any type of camp or settlements in the area. Morrigan transformed into her wolf form and ran ahead together with him.

With the additional funds they had, they were able to purchase a pack mule to carry their cooking supplies and tents with them. Without the two dwarven merchants travelling with them, they were left without many of the small comforts of travel and camping. Ohgren had been left in charge of the animal, and was swearing and taking swings from his flask as he lead the animal behind him.

"I would have thought saving the surface would have involved less walking." The red-bearded dwarf complained gruffly.

Zevran was walking nearby. "Little legs getting tired?" He laughed.

Oghren just grunted in response. "I thought these people had animals. Horses and such."

Zevran shook his head. "In Orlais, perhaps, but not here." He threw the dwarf a sly glance. "If you like, I could hoist you up on my back."

"Hey now, don't start with the…" the dwarf said indignantly.

The blonde elf smiled. "Yes, climb up, and I'll cart you around like a child!" Zevran winked at the dwarf. "Marvelous fun!"

"You knife-eared pipe-cleaner, you couldn't carry me on your best day."

The assassin considered him carefully. "Mmm. Perhaps if you left behind the spirits, all the weapons, and lost about two feet of beard..."

Oghren threw his hands into the air, surprising the mule that was next to him. "Ach. I give up. Just keep walking."

The three ladies, Leliana, Elissa and Wynne walked together. Morrigan had transformed into a wolf earlier, opting to run ahead of them scouting again. The mage had not enjoyed their time in Orzammar, and had felt extremely claustrophobic among all the rock and stone. She never would have admitted it to anyone though, but took advantage of her abilities the moment they had stepped out of the stone.

Elissa was talking to Wynne. "I remember a while ago you said you were very prickly when you were younger Wynne, and felt trapped by the Circle. Do you have any regrets?"

Wynne nodded. "I try not to dwell too much on the mistakes of my pasts, of which there are many. I would go quite mad if I did that. But I do have one regret, the greatest misstep of my life, made even more grave because it had dire consequences for someone else."

"Did you want to talk about it?" Leliana prompted. "It might make you feel better."

The old mage sighed. "Years ago, I was assigned as a mentor to a lad, Aneirin. He was my first apprentice. Aneirin was an elf, raised in one of the elven Alienages, and he was very mistrustful of humans especially humans in authority."

"But the mages treat the elves and humans like." Elissa interjected.

Wynne agreed. "All he knew of the humans was what he had seen in the Alienage. He was very wary of us. What Aneirin needed was time. Time to get used to his new home, time to emerge from his shell so we could build a rapport. I gave him no such time. I was young and arrogant. 'He is a mage,' I thought. 'He needs to grow up and act like one.' I expected too much from him, too quickly. I gave no consideration to his origin or his feelings. And he retreated further from me. All I could think of was how stubborn he was, how he was throwing away all his talent and his potential, just to be difficult."

"Was he talented?" Elissa asked.

"Oh, very much so." Wynne smiled with a faraway look in her eye. "Asked him to show me what he could do, he would freeze up, or fumble terribly. You cannot plant crops in the cold wintry ground; you cannot teach a student who is closed off and unresponsive. Patience is what is needed, and I learned that too late to help him."

Leliana looked at the mage knowingly. "What happened to Aneirin?"

"Aneirin ran away from the Circle, one night." The old mage looked down at the ground as they walked. "I had berated him over some trivial, ridiculous matter that I no longer remember. I drove him away because of something utterly unimportant. He was a child, fourteen at the time of his leaving. They had his phylactery and they hunted him down."

"Phylactery?" Leliana asked.

"The phylactery is a vial of blood taken from a mage. But blood is connected to life, and your blood can be used to track you down." Wynne supplied. She continued. "They called him 'maleficar': a mage who practices forbidden magic, deserving of death. He was a child, misunderstood and lost. I begged the Templars to tell me if he suffered, if they gave him a quick death. I got no answers from them. I was his mentor and they wouldn't even tell me what became of him."

"That was cruel of them," Elissa stated.

"I should have known better. I had the bet mentors; they were kind, compassionate… why didn't I learn from them? I failed Aneirin. All I had to do was listen to him. He would try to talk to me, and I would tell him to concentrate on his spells. He talked about the Alienage sometimes… and the Dalish. He always talked about looking for the Dalish elves."

"Maybe he did find the Dalish," Leliana said optimistically.

Wynne shook her head. "The Templars are well-trained and thorough. That he still lives… it would be a vain hope. The apprentices that came after Aneirin benefited greatly from the lessons I learned from him. In a sense, he was my teacher, and I, his student."

"Then his sacrifice was worthwhile," Elissa offered as she took Wynne's hand and patted it reassuringly.

The elderly mage nodded sadly. "And there it is. My story, my one greatest regret."

* * *

The night they camped on the edge of the forest, Elissa and Alistair both sat upright in their bedroll at the same time, waking from the same darkspawn dream.

"Did you… did you feel it too?" He said looking at her, his breathing ragged.

Elissa nodded also trying to get her breathing under control.

"It was like the archdemon saw us!" His voice held a tone of panic. "Saw us! What does that mean?"

They both jumped to their feet, sensing the same thing at the same time.

"Darkspawn approaching." Alistair yelled out loudly into the night. They threw on their basic armor and grab their swords running out of their tent the others already emerging from theirs.

Darkspawn begin pouring out of the bushes towards them. People were still waking up, the two of them had half their armor on, weapons ready. The Wardens stood next to Shayle, defending the tents, trying to buy the others time to pull on their armor and grab their weapons.

Sten had not bothered with his armor, and just picked up his giant two handed sword and moved forward menacingly toward the fray. A genlock ran toward him, sword brandished above its head ready to strike. Sten swung his huge sword, severing the creature in half at the waist. He kept pressing forward to the next one.

Leliana was deadly with her bow, and Wynne boosted the groups defences and healed any injuries when needed. Morrigan located a small group of darkspawn moving forward together and froze them solid. Elissa ran in, daggers lashing in the firelight as she decapitated each one with a deadly sweep of her blades.

The two Wardens looked around. Ohgren was finishing off a hurlock, Sten had his well under control. They had been attacked by a large group, but the entire camp had been together and the Wardens had managed to warn everyone. No matter how short notice they had, it was better than no notice at all.

Alistair looked at his wife. "I guess one thing is certain, at least, isn't it? It's official. This is a Blight. I guess it's like Duncan said: we can sense them, and they can sense us. We'd best be more careful from now on."

Elissa looked at him like he'd grown another head. "Like we weren't sure before?"

None of them could get back to sleep. No one felt like their current camp was safe any longer. Alistair disposed of the darkspawn bodies and moved them away from the camp. It was not safe for anyone else to be handling them since their blood was poison.

Elissa walked with him, even though he would not let her carry any of the bodies. She was worried. "We both saw the same thing in our dream that time," she was using the excuse to talk to him to pace back and forth. "Alistair, are we putting our friends at risk by travelling with them?" she asked worriedly.

Alistair swung the last body of a genlock out of the firelight and turned to his wife. "Everything is dangerous in these times, my love. We are in the middle of a Blight, and a civil war. I would venture to say no one is safe," he kissed the top of her head. "Don't put that on your shoulders as well."

* * *

It felt as if they had been wondering around the forest for days before, they finally ran into a Dalish sentry. "Stop right there, outsider. The Dalish have camped in this spot. I suggest you go elsewhere, and quickly."

Elissa smiled at the elf in relief. "Actually, I've been looking for the Dalish."

The woman frowned at her. "I find that hard to believe," she said curtly. "What business could we Dalish possibly have with a group like yours?"

"I am a Grey Warden," Elissa explained. "I wish to speak to your leader."

"A Grey Warden?" the elf looked at her now curiously. "How do I know you're telling the truth?"

"Many people go about pretending to be Grey Wardens, do they?" Elissa asked with a wry grin.

The elf smiled automatically in response despite not wanting to. "No, that's true. Perhaps I shall let the keeper decide for himself," she became serious once more. "In the camp, I suggest you keep your hands to yourself and remember that our arrows are still trained on you. Follow me."

Elissa nodded and motioned the others to follow her. They followed the young blonde elf, who led them to the Keeper of this clan of Dalish elves.

"Hmm I see we have guests," he said. "Who are these strangers, Mithra? I have precious little patience and less time to spend on outsiders today."

The guard called Mithra motioned at Elissa. "This one claims to be a Grey Warden and wishes to speak with the clan. I thought it best to leave the decision to you."

The Keeper nodded. "That was wise of you. Ma serannas. Mithra, you may return to your post."

"Ma nuvenin, Keeper," she said, and bowed before walking away.

"Now, allow me to introduce myself. I am Zathrian, the keeper of this clan, its guide and preserver of our ancient lore. And you are?"

"My name is Elissa, a pleasure to meet you."

Zathrian's eyebrows went up in surprise. "Manners? From a shemlen? Interesting. What might be your mission here? Have you come to spread news of the Blight? I already sensed the corruption spreading in the south. The existence of the Blight is not news to me. I would have taken the clan north by now, had we the ability to move. Sadly, as you can see, we do not," he motioned to a section of their camp where elves were lying on stretches, moaning and in pain.

Alistair spoke up his voice only slightly tinged with slight sarcasm. "Yes, it seems like you have had your own troubles. What are the odds?"

"I imagine you are here regarding the treaty we signed centuries ago. Unfortunately, we may not be able to live up to the promise we made. This requires some… explanation. Please follow me," the Keeper leads them to an outdoor infirmary. The beds are filled with sick and injured elves.

"The clan came to the Brecillian Forest one month ago, as is our custom when we enter this part of Ferelden. We are always wary of the dangers in the forest, but we did not expect the werewolves would be lying in wait for us. They… ambushed us, and though we drove the beasts back, much damage was done. Many of our warriors lie dying as we speak. They are savage and unrelenting, they need no reason to attack anyone. What is curious, however, is the ambush. We expect werewolves to be no more cunning than a rabid wolf. The ambush suggests a level of intelligence we've never seen before."

Elissa frowned. It sounded like they had planned the attack. "Maybe they aren't as unintelligent as you think," she suggested.

Zathrian shook his head. "I doubt that. The very curse that is in their blood fills them with an unreasoning rage that precludes any true thought."

"Is there no way to help your men?" she asked. "We have a healer with us."

"The affliction is a curse that runs rampant in their blood, bringing great agony and then ultimately either death or a transformation into something monstrous. The only thing that could help them must come from the source of the curse itself, and that… that would be no trivial task to retrieve."

"I am good at non-trivial tasks," Elissa offered. She heard Alistair groan from behind her.

Zathrian continued with his story. "Within the Brecillian Forest dwells a great wolf, we call him Witherfang. It was within him that the curse originated, and through his blood that it has been spread. If he is killed and his heart brought to me, perhaps I could destroy the curse, but this task has proven too dangerous for us. I sent some hunters into the forest a week ago, but they have not returned. I cannot risk any more of my clan."

"You said you could perhaps destroy the curse?" she probed further.

The elf spread his hands in front of him. "There is no guarantee that this will work as I suspect, but it's the only hope we have left."

Elissa nodded. "Very well. We will find this Witherfang for you."

"I must warn you that more than werewolves lurk in the Brecillian Forest. It has a history full of carnage and murder, you see. Where there is so much death, the veil separating the spirit realm from our own becomes thin, allowing spirits to possess things living or dead. But if you can indeed help… then I wish you luck."

"We will leave in the morning," Elissa smiled at him.

The Keeper introduced the Wardens to Cammen, and asked him to show them where they can setup their camp. Sten immediately sets about building a fire, and another elves brought forward a deer caught in the hunt earlier that day to share with them.

Elissa asked the young elf what his role in their tribe was. "I am a hunter apprentice." Cammen sighed. "Though I wish I could become a real hunter."

"Why can't you?" Alistair asked.

"I… shouldn't be talking about this to an outsider. You wouldn't understand," the young elf stammered.

"Try us. We might surprise you," Elissa offered quietly.

"I've been an apprentice too long. To become a true hunter, I must bring back the pelt of a beast I killed myself. A boar or a wolf or… something. I wanted to hunt in the forest, but we're forbidden to enter because of the attack. But… the real problem is Gheyna."

"Girl problems I see," Alistair stated.

Cammen nodded miserably. "She's my heart's desire. I have asked for her hand, but she cruelly refuses it. She will not bond with an apprentice, she says, and calls me a child. I am no child! If I was a hunter, I could prove it, but I cannot hunt and… and Gheyna will never bond with me!"

"I feel so helpless!" Cammen sighed. "I shouldn't have bought it up. Just leave me to my misery."

"There must be some way to solve your problem," Elissa said thoughtfully.

"You think I haven't thought about this? There's nothing I can do."

"Perhaps I could talk to Gheyna for you," she suggested.

"I suppose you could," he said dubiously. "But what good would that do? The situation hasn't changed."

Alistair grinned at the elf. "She can be pretty persuasive." He put an arm around his wife.

"Really? I… I'm willing to try anything," he said.

"It can't hurt," Elissa said.

"Serannas! Oh, ma serannas! I will pray to the goddess of love that you are successful."

Elissa and Alistair setup their tent, then washed and cleaned up. There would be no need for a watch tonight, and they changed out of their armor for the evening within the relative safety of the Dalish camp. Morrigan began making bread, as Leliana started the vegetables to have with their roasted venison.

Elissa held Alistair's hand as they made their way to the campfire of the redheaded female elf that Cammen had pointed out to them earlier Wynne was already sitting there deep in conversation with a male elf.

"Andaran atish'an, outsider," Gheyna said politely as they approached.

Elissa nodded and smiled at the elf as she sat down next to her. "You are Gheyna, correct?" when the girl nodded Elissa continued. "Cammen mentioned you."

She watched the girl blush at the mention of Cammen's name, a good sign. "You… spoke to him? What did he say?"

"He said you refuse to give him your hand," she said flatly.

Gheyna sighed and looked at Elissa. "Oh, I don't expect an outsider to understand our ways, but… I just can't bond with Cammen. He's been a hunter apprentice for over two years now and he's yet to slay a proper beast. Each time he's tried, something has gone wrong," she sighed. "Perhaps the Creators do not wish us to bond. I cannot bond with an apprentice hunter, can I?"

"If you love him, it doesn't matter what he is, does it?"

"But… what if he never becomes a proper hunter? What will become of our family?"

Elissa looked at Alistair and smiled. "If you love him, then believe in him and help him succeed."

Gheyna looked at the bonded pair in front of her and gasped. "Oh, you are right. I have made poor Cammen miserable… No wonder he cannot complete his hunt! Ma serannas, thank you. You have helped me put this into perspective. I will go and speak to Cammen."

The couple watched Gheyna run off toward Cammen. They did not want to intrude on this precious moment for the young man. They watched the young elf's face light up as he kissed the redhead and spun her around in his arms.

"Mmm. Gheyna and Cammen together, I see," the elf Wynne was speaking with introduced himself as the storyteller. "Strange that you should take the time to involve yourself in that affair of all things."

"Have you ever heard of an elf named Aneirin?" Elissa said, deftly changing the topic with a quick glance at Wynne.

Wynne seemed uncomfortable with the question. "I… I appreciate you trying to find him, but what are the chances…"

"Aneirin the healer?" The storyteller asked curiously.

A female elf sitting on the ground by the fire looked over at them curiously. "You know Aneirin?" she asked.

The elderly mage frowned, not daring to hope. "He… he lives? No, it can't be him. Perhaps it is a common elven name."

The unknown, female elf shook her head. "No, I know of only one Aneirin."

The storyteller nodded. "Ah, it makes sense! Aneirin said that he was from the human cities. You are old friends then?"

Yet another elf spoke up. "If you seek Aneirin, you must venture into the forest. He prefers to be amidst the trees and the animals."

Wynne sat quietly. "Thank you all so much," she looked like she was in shock, like she could not to believe it could possibly be the same person.

Elissa squeezed the mage's hand and turned to the storyteller to change the subject once more. "What can you tell me about the forest? I've heard many legends about the Brecillian Forest." Mostly involving ghosts or darkspawn. They would be venturing there in the morning.

"I know a few tales. Our clan has passed this way many times before, even when the shemlen lived in these parts. If you wish, I can tell you what I know. It is not a long story."

"Yes please," she said. "I'd love to hear it."

"Our legends say that before the shemlen came, the Brecilian forest was a place of our ancestors that predated even our oldest homeland. The people of the Imperium came here and gave the forest its name. If they found traces of our ancestors, we cannot say. If they did, those elves were slain or enslaved. We know only that a great many battles were fought here; these trees grow upon the graves of those who fell, shemlen and elves both."

"And those battles tore the Veil?" Elissa surmised. That would explain the tales of ghosts and hauntings she had heard as a child.

The storyteller nodded. ""Indeed, very wise of you. There was so much death that the Veil into the Beyond was torn. The shemlen know the Beyond as "the Fade", the place of dreams and spirits. When the Veil is torn, spirits pass into our world freely. The legends say that one great spirit possessed the wolf that became Witherfang, who passed its curse of rage onto men and created werewolves."

"This Witherfang still exists today?" Alistair asked. He always had a fascination with stories such as this.

"So Zathrian insists. He says that Witherfang does not age as the werewolves do. Witherfang is as much spirit as it is beast, and thus it is immortal. Perhaps it cannot even be slain. At the very least it is old and powerful, much as Zathrian himself."

"Are there many spirits in the forest?" Wynne asked curiously.

"The forest is said to be haunted. Spirits possess the trees, the wolves, even the bodies of the dead… they yearn for true life you see."

Fighting werewolves was obviously going to be dangerous task. It would be possible for any of them to be bit or scratched and become infected. "How many werewolves are there?" Elissa asked.

"No one knows. When the shemlen lived in these parts the curse would spread anew to a few of them with each passing year. They would run off into the forest, never to be seen again. Eventually, all the shemlen left. One assumes the werewolves survive by passing their curse to their offspring. They have had no new blood… until now that is."

She frowned. "Have the hunters become werewolves?"

"It is said that one or two have turned already, thought the keeper denies it. As for the rest ,they will either die or turn, unless… they are killed out of mercy.. I would rather die than become a ravening, soulless beast. Wouldn't you?" The storyteller asked.

Elissa nodded. It would almost be as bad as becoming a Broodmother or abomination.

"One last warning; the forest is like a thing alive." The elf warned. "It changes as it wills, closing paths behind you and opening new ones. Too may have become lost within unable to find their way out. Where I you, I would endeavor not to make the forest my enemy."

Elissa stood up to leave. It was time to have supper then turn in. "Thank your information. Have a pleasant evening."

"Dareth shiral," the storyteller said.

* * *

The group had set their campsite on the edge of the elves camp. The deer was already roasting, tents had been pitched and bedrolls setup. Alistair took his wife's hand. He needed to talk to her, and he knew it was not going to be an easy conversation. "Can we go somewhere private to talk a moment?" he asked her.

She nodded and smiled. They held hands as they walked down to the river the Dalish had camped alongside. "We're alone," Elissa replied wrapping her arms around her husband's waist. "Now is a good time as any."

Alistair kissed her then unwrapped her arms from around him. "A serious conversation please," he said smiling.

Elissa frowned. "Alright." She sat down on a fallen tree. "What did you need to talk about?" she asked him.

Alistair took a deep breath. "I've been doing some serious thinking. About us, the babies, the Blight, everything." He started pacing and his face was creased with worry. "I've made a decision and you aren't going to like it. We're going into the Forest tomorrow, and you're going to stay here." He had stopped pacing and looked at her now, gauging her reaction.

"What! No. You are not leaving me behind," Elissa stood up now, her face flushed and angry.

Alistair simply held up his hand. "I'm not finished yet," his face was serious. "I want you to stop fighting on the front lines also," he looked right into her eyes now. "You need to protect yourself and our babies, Elissa."

Elissa's eyes flashed with anger. "What did you want me to do, stay behind and knit?"

He tried pulling her into his arms, but she simply stood there with her arms crossed staring at him like she had not seen him before. Alistair sighed. "No, we couldn't manage without you. I could never manage without you." He grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him. His other hand rested on her still flat stomach. "Please don't be angry with me. I love you, and I love our family growing inside you. I want you in heavier armor, and protecting our family. Please. Learn to use a bow, protect our family. Just while you are pregnant."

Elissa tried to stay angry. She **_was _**angry, she did not want to remain behind. However, what Alistair said made good sense and she could not think of a single argument against it. Every battle, every fight **_was_** a risk. They lived in dangerous times, as wanted criminals, traitors. It was even more risky in her current armor, working with poisons, always in the thick of the fighting.

Her hand drifted down to where her husband's hand rested on her stomach and covered it with her own. "I don't like it, but I'll do it," she said, now slightly pouting.

"Good," Alistair sighed in obvious relief. "I'll leave Leliana here with you to get started on your training. I was going to take Zevran, Wynne and Ohgren."

His wife nodded. "Good choice," she grinned at him now. "Look at you, leading and everything now. Next thing you know, you'll be king or something," she laughed at the pained look on his face.

They walked together back to the camp. Elissa made the announcement to the group that Alistair would be leading the party tomorrow, with Zevran, Wynne and Ohgren. The rest would wait for them in the Dalish camp.

* * *

The next morning, Elissa and Leliana accompanied the group to the edge of the Dalish camp, where the sentries were located. One of the elves stationed there greeted them.

"Andaarn atish'an, stranger. I am Athras. I hope the others have not been too harsh in their treatment of you."

"I don't mind," Elissa smiled. "I understand."

"That is very generous of you. Most would assume we are unkind as a rule, and that is not the case… especially not to a Grey Warden. But we have lost much, and it is easy to forget simple niceties at such a time. I understand you will search for the wolves in the Brecilian Forest. I would join you, but Zathrian has… forbidden me."

"Forbidden you?" Zevran asked.

Athras smiled. "We are banned from entering the forest now. I have.. more cause than most, but I will not disobey my keeper."

"Why do you want to enter the forest?" Alistair questioned.

The elf frowned. "That tale I am not sure I should tell an outsider. Surely you have greater concerns than my problems, stranger."

Elissa smiled at him. "Please I'd like to hear about it."

"It's odd to talk so freely with a stranger, but… perhaps you can help me. My wife, Danyla, and I both fought the werewolves in the ambush. She was injured so gravely the curse spread rapidly in her. Zathrian fought hard to ease her pain, but there was little he could do. And though he says that Danyla is dead, he will not let me see her… her body."

_That __**was **__odd. _Elissa thought to herself.

Athras sighed. "I am beginning to believe she became a werewolf, and that it is being kept from me so I do not go chasing after her. If you could just… know if Danyla is alive, or what happened to her… then I could be at peace."

Alistair nodded. "I will seek her out in the forest. If there is any sign of her there we will bring news."

Elissa stood watching her husband walk away until he had disappeared entirely from view. This was the first time the couple had been separated since they had met again at Ostagar. Before the small party rounded the corner and out of their line of sight, Alistair turned around, walked backward, and mouthed. _Love you._

Silent tears ran down Elissa' cheek. "I never realized how hard it was to be left behind."

"Yes, it is, and **_why_** exactly is he leaving you behind," Leliana prodded sending Elissa a strange look.

Elissa smiled, the tears drying up as she smiled to herself. They had already decided to tell the young bard since she was going to have to train the Warden in archery anyway. She smiled at the red-headed sister, the corners of her mouth turning up in a huge grin. "I'm pregnant."

Leliana's eyes went wide and a huge grin spread across her face. "This is **_wonderful _**news_!" _She embraced Elissa in sisterly hug. "Not the best timing..." she laughed. "But miracles come in many ways."

Elissa nodded. "Alistair thought it was a good idea if I wear heavier armor to protect the babies, and get out of the front lines. We're hoping you would teach me to shoot a bow properly." She grabbed Leliana's arm. "No one can know so please, keep it between us for now. We will let the others in the group know if they ask," she sighed. "It's early yet, but Alistair does not want me taking unnecessary risks."

"What! Yes, yes, our secret and, I will teach you, we can start immediately, and did you just say 'babies'? As in plural?" Leliana was talking a mile a minute, trying to process all the information she had just learned. She was genuinely excited for Elissa. She loved the younger woman like a sister.

Elissa nodded smiling again. Leliana actually squealed in excitement this time. "How exciting for you both!" Leliana tucked her arm through her friends and they began the walk back to their camp.

* * *

They women were sitting around the campfire, working on making the Warden Commander armor suitable for Elissa, when Leliana bought up the real reason she had left Orlais and fled to Ferelden. "I lied to you all, you know. About why I left Orlais," she confessed.

"I really don't care why you left," Elissa said with a smile. "I'm just glad you're here with us now."

"I think you may need to know. We travel together and maybe this will affect us. Maybe you are right and it doesn't matter. I came to Ferelden and the Chantry because I was being hunted, in Orlais." she said.

"Hunted?" Elissa asked surprised. "What for?"

Leliana's face contorted with grief, tears sprung to her eyes even now. "I was framed, betrayed by someone I thought I knew and could trust." she sighed. "Marjolaine. She was my mentor... and friend. She taught me the bardic arts. How to enchant with words and song, to carry myself like a high-born lady, to blend in as a servant... The skills I learned I used to serve her, my bard-master, because I loved her, and because I enjoyed what I did."

"So Marjolaine was a bard too?" Elissa guessed.

The young red-head nodded. "She claimed to have retired. She married a noble and inherited his wealth when he died. To many she was just a rich widow. I thought I knew her. My devotion to her blinded me to her... less than noble attributes." she looked down as she walked. " You can say it was my fault. There was a man I was sent to kill. I was to bring Marjolaine everything he carried. I don't know who this man was. She gave me a name and a description, and I hunted him down. I found documents on his body. Sealed documents."

Elissa nodded. "You opened them, didn't you?" she guessed correctly.

Leliana nodded. "My curiosity got the better of me. Something told me I needed to know what was in those letters. Marjolaine... had been selling all kinds of information about Orlais to other countries. Nevarra and Antiva, among others. It was treason." she expained.

"Isn't that what bards do?" Elissa asked frowning.

She nodded. "Some. But I assumed Majolaine only operated within Orlais. This was a unhappy surprise for me. My life as bard taught me that my loyalties should be kept fluid. My concern was not that she was a traitor, but that her life would be in danger if she was caught." her eyes took on a faraway look. "Orlais has been at war with so many countries. It takes a harsh view on such things... as I later discovered."

"Most countries don't appreciate treason," she agreed.

"I should have left well alone, but I didn't," Leliana continued. " I had to tell Marjolaine I feared for her life. She brushed aside my concern. She admitted her guilt, but said it was in the past. That is why the documents had to be destroyed, she said. I believed her." she took a deep breath now. "I kept believing, up till the moment they showed me the documents, altered by her hand to make me look the traitor."

Elissa was quiet. "What happened then?" she asked.

"The Orlesian guards. They captured me... did terrible things to make me confess and reveal my conspirators." the bard shivered at the memory. "It was a traitor's punishment I endured, and at the end of it, all that awaited me was eternity in an unmarked grave."

Elissa was hanging on every word of Leliana's story now. "How did you get out?" she asked.

"The skills Marjolaine taught me were good for something, at least. I broke free when I saw the opportunity. I did not seek Marjolaine out. If she thought I was coming for her, she would have me caught again."

"And so you came to Ferelden, to Lothering," Elissa surmised.

Leliana nodded. "I was tempted to confront her; I was furious, betrayed, but what could I do against her? And so I fled, to Ferelden, to the Chantry and the Maker. Ferelden protected my person, and the Maker saved my soul. And that is the reason I am here. The real reason. No more lies between us, at least in this." she said.

"Are you worried that your past will turn up eventually?" Elissa asked.

"I do not think so... I have not seen a shadow of an Orlesian since I came to Ferelden." she smiled as she wiped the tears from her cheeks. "It feels good to have this off my chest actually. Thank you for listening, and understanding." Elissa held and hugged Leliana close to her. She had not talked or cried about Marjolaine in years.


	25. Chapter 24 - Becoming aWere

**Chapter 24 - Becoming aWere**

The group that was wondering through the Brecilian Forest searching for the infamous Witherfang felt strange. Not having Elissa's leadership and confidence had the group feeling like they were missing an important piece. Alistair certainly felt that way. He was glad that she had agreed to staying behind though. He had just not expected her to agree so readily.

Alistair and Ohgren walked in the front, while Zevran and Wynne took up the rear. One person always walked with the mage as they traveled through dangerous areas. This time, Zev was talking it upon himself to protect the mage as they made their way through the forest.

Zevran could not help but tease the elder woman. "You have not asked about my about my conscience for some time, my darling Wynne."

Wynne gave the elf a sour look. "That is correct. And I am not your 'darling.'"

The cheeky blonde elf grinned and sighed dramatically. " So once again I am rejected, just as I am by the cruel, cruel fates. They are harsh mistresses to the elves."

Wynne shook her head and could not help but smile at the elf. "Zevran, I am old enough to be your grandmother."

Zevran smiled and winked at the mage. "You say that like it's a bad thing."

"And what would you do with me if you had me, hmm?" she dared him. "This is a game you play, nothing more."

Zevran shook his head. " Ha, you are a cynical woman, Wynne." He grinned at her. "Cynical and powerful. It drives me mad with desire."

Wynne groaned. "I miss Elissa already."

"Do you have to tease her such Zev?" Alistair asked in a pained voice.

"It is just that Wynne is so beautiful, like a flower in full bloom no?" Zevran asked.

* * *

They had only been travelling a few hours when Alistair pulled up short. They could hear something thundering down the trail ahead of them. While everyone of them had heard stories, none of them had seen a werewolf before. Three of them were now barreling down directly toward them.

Alistair braced his shield as the group prepared to defend themselves. It was unnecessary as the wolves pulled up short just across a small foot bridge across the small stream from them. They did not come any closer, but instead talked to them.

"_Hrrrr_." The werewolf stood up on its rear legs and growled. "The watch-wolves have spoken truly, my brothers and sisters. The Dalish send humans, of all things to repay us for our attack, to put us in our place. What bitter irony." The wolf's tone was sarcastic.

"We are no servant of the Dalish," Alistair stated flatly.

"Do you take us for fools? _Hrrr_. We know you come from their camp outside the forest. No doubt the old keeper himself sent you." He pointed to himself. "You speak to Swiftrunner. I lead my cursed brothers and sisters. _Hrrrr_. Turn back now, go back to the Dalish and tell them you have failed. _Hrrrr_. Tell them we will gladly watch them suffer the same curse we have suffered for too long. We will watch them pay!"

"We would prefer to talk to you," Alistair tried reasoning with them. Zathrian had not mentioned these beasts were intelligent. "We mean you no harm."

"Was it not Zathrian that sent you? _Hrrrr_. He wishes only our destruction, never to talk!"

"You talk of Zathrian as if you know him," Zevran noted.

"_Hrrrr_." Swiftrunner growled. "We have never met, he and I. He would not survive the experience, I swear it."

"Is there no way this can be resolved peacefully?" Wynne implored the beast.

Swiftrunner's ears lay flat. "The time for peace is long past. There will be no peace between the elves and we who are cursed."

"Why do you hate the Dalish so much?" Zevran prodded.

"You know nothing, do you?" Swiftrunner growled disdainfully at him. "Nothing of us and even less of those you serve. You are a fool, and we are done talking. Run from the forest while you can. Run to the Dalish and tell them they are doomed."

Alistair looked at the wolf pleadingly trying to convey his good intent. "We don't want to fight, but neither can we retreat."

"I do not wish to fight you, either, but we cannot trust you," Swiftrunner turned to the other werewolves with him. "Come, brothers and sisters, let us retreat. The forest has eyes of its own, and it will deal with intruders as it always has." The Werewolves turned around, and ran back into the forest.

"Well, Zathrian has left a few details out of his story," Zevran stated wryly.

Alistair nodded at the elf. "Things are not as he would have us see. They are not mindless savages, those creatures did not even try to attack us."

* * *

Elissa's mother had been the champion bowman in Highever. As a result, both her and Fergus were actually very well versed in archery and how to properly use a bow and arrow. When Elissa had wanted to learn to fight, Eleanor had hoped she would pick up archery the same as she had. While she had been able to put an arrow where she wanted, it was not her preferred weapon of choice. So she had never used one regularly, but in she was actually extremely skilled in the basic use of a bow and arrow. She just never found it quite as effective as blades.

It was strange being in camp without half their friends, even stranger being without Alistair. She had not been out of his company since Ostagar. Every time it had been herself and her husband that had ventured forward together. She hoped everything was well for him and that Witherfang could be easily located and killed.

Cammen had given them a pot of honey earlier to have with their porridge. She had to admit, it made the goopy substance much more palatable. Without Alistair, Elissa unconsciously sought out the company of the young bard. She sat with Leliana eating their breakfast listening to Morrigan's attempts at needling Sten. Apparently this was an ongoing conversation between the two, Elissa just usually missed most of it when they left the companions behind.

Morrigan was sitting opposite the campfire from the quiet Qunari. "So have you changed your mind, Sten? I dream about you and I, if you must know."

Sten frowned at the mage. "You would, even were I interested in a small thing like you. The Qunari act is... unpleasant."

"Unpleasant? Unpleasant how?" The mage's yellow's eyes were alight with curiosity. "Now I really am interested."

"Deadly."

Morrigan 's eyebrow rose in curiosity. "And what if I didn't mind? I enjoy a little... animation."

Sten grunted. "You'd be less animated afterward."

"It sounds as if I am arousing your passions already, my dear Sten." The witched teased.

"Parshaara." The giant swore. "Why do you pester me?"

Morrigan laughed "Because 'tis amusing, that is why."

The tall giant sat staring quietly into the fire. Sten always sat quietly. The man barely spoke. Morrigan continued. She had already got one reaction out of him. "You seem so deep in thought, my dear Sten. Thinking of me, perhaps? The two of us, together at last?"

"Yes."

"I... what did you say?" she stammered in surprise. Elissa and Leliana were trying to hold back their laughter. It was rare to see Morrigan ever at a loss.

Sten nodded. "You will need armor, I think. And a helmet. And something to bite down on." He looked directly at her now. "How strong are human teeth?"

Morrigan looked very curious now. "How strong are my teeth?" she asked.

"Qunari teeth can bite through leather, wood, even metal given time. Which reminds me, I may try to nuzzle."

Morrigan's mouth dropped now. "Nuzzle?"

Sten nodded again. "If that happens, you'll need an iron pry bar. Heat it in a fire, first, or it may not get my attention."

"Perhaps it would be better if we did not proceed," she conceded.

"Are you certain? If it will satisfy your curiosity..."

"Yes. Yes, I think it is best," Morrigan stood from her seat and shifted into wolf form. She disappeared quickly into the trees with Draco following close behind.

Elissa and Leliana both now roared with laughter and walked arm in arm over to the area the Dalish had set for practice.

* * *

Alistair sat on the ground as Wynne probed his leg. They had been making good time through the forest. There had been a few skirmishes with darkspawn, but nothing that they could not handle. He had been completely taken by surprise by trees that came to life around them, however.

Ohgren with his giant two handed axe, had been invaluable and had saved them all. Not before Alistair's leg had been speared by the tree. Roots had come from the ground trapping him, preventing him from fighting. One had passed cleanly through his thigh. He watched as Wynne sent the healing waves of blue magic through his body. It made the hair stand up unpleasantly on the back of his neck. He flexed his feet and moved his leg. It was a little stiff but once again Wynne was proving invaluable. They would all be in pieces now if not for her.

"You've grown a lot since I've known you, Alistair," the old mage said softly so only he could hear.

"Surely you joke, my dear lady," he said extravagantly. "I am the same height I have always been."

Wynne groaned as she stood up. "What is it with you boys. You're just as bad as Zevran at times Alistair."

"But without my debonair style," Zevran said as he swaggered up behind the mage.

They proceeded along cautiously, now they knew the trees themselves could come alive at any moment and attack them. The next tree that moved toward them however, was not intent on violence at all.

"Hmmm," the tree stretched, and seemed to be looking at them intently. It was larger than the others trees in the area. It's leaves were the column of Autumn, and most surprisingly, it could talk.

_"What manner of beast be thee, _

_that comes before this elder tree?"_

For a moment Alistair was shocked and at a loss for words. A tree had just spoke to him. Zevran jabbed him in the ribs. "Can't you see me?" Alistair asked. "I am a man."

_"Ahhh, yes, I remember thy kind. _

_So brief of life and all but blind _

_to the peril you cause, the lives you take, _

_such chaos is sown within they wake._

_Allow me a moment to welcome thee. _

_I am called the Grand Oak, sometimes the Elder Tree."_

Wynne looked up at the tree in wonder. "The world is certainly full of marvelous, unexpected creatures. Each day we see something that we never thought possible."

_"And unless thou thinkst it far too soon, _

_might I ask of thee a boon?"_

"I would like to know more about this forest first actually," Alistair asked. _Why oh why did everyone want something from them? _

_"I can only speak to what a tree may see. _

_It may not help you, but it is enough for me."_

"What happened to the forest to make it like this?" Alistair asked thinking of the trees that had attacked them.

_"A great war perhaps, I cannot tell. _

_I was not here when it befell. _

_But many deaths here, all the same, _

_and with the deaths the spirits came. _

_The spirits entered corpse and tree _

_and most went mad as thou can see._

_The forest had spirit of its own, _

_from back when its first seeds were sown. _

_Perhaps she died of grief that day, _

_or perhaps she simply went away._

_Or perhaps the Weres are the ones to blame, _

_for the day she left is the day they came."_

"Where can we find the Werewolves lair?" He asked next.

_"In the center of the forest the Weres do dwell, _

_or so go the tales my fellows tell. _

_But they cannot be followed there; _

_the forest doth protect the Weres."_

"Why do the trees protect them?" Zevran asked curiously.

_"Perhaps weres use magic to command the trees? _

_All I know is they move as they please."_

"Is there any other way to get to the center of the forest?" Alistair asked.

_"Perform the boon I ask _

_and I shall reward thee for the task._

_I have but one desire, _

_to solve a matter very dire; _

_as I slept one early morn, _

_a thief did come and steal an acorn."_

"An acorn?" Alistair blinked.

_"All I have is my being, my seed. _

_Without it I am alone indeed. _

_I cannot go and seek it out; _

_yet I shall die if left without."_

Alistair nodded. "Very well, we will help you."

_"Go to the east to find this man. _

_I shall wait, do what thou can."_

* * *

Elissa and Leliana had finished tailoring the Grey Warden Commander armor to fit her. They had to make some minor modifications to allow her room to draw her bow. Her daggers would be kept in sheaths at her side now. Ready for close combat in case it was needed. The armor was stacked neatly in the corner of her tent.

The two women were wearing soft elven dresses that the apprentice Keeper, Lanaya had loaned them. The clothes were comfortable and cool. It was a lot warmer in the lowland forest this close to the coast, especially so after traveling through the Frostback mountains. It was freezing at that elevation.

They were at the archery range again. While she could shoot, Elissa knew she needed a lot more practice before it came as naturally to her as it had her mother, or as it did to Leliana. She missed Alistair desperately, and practice gave her something to do beside worrying about him. He had been gone two days now. She could sense him over to the south west, but she could not sense any particular details from him over such a great distance. She just knew he was alive, that in itself was reassuring.

Elissa was firing at leaf filled practice dummies. Each time she drew back and placed an arrow neatly into the chest or head of the target. Next to her Leliana let go a shot and skewered the dummy through the top of its thigh. "Don't forget, you can cripple someone from a distance and slow them down also." She nodded to the target. "The armor is thinner there, and he would not be walking far."

* * *

Zevran talked to Ohgren as the party turned north to continue their search for the Werewolves. "So is it very strange for you, my friend, living in the world of the tall?"

Oghren belched loudly and gave the elf a pointed look. "Here I thought I was living in the world of the nosy and the stupid."

"It just occurred to me," the elf said putting his finger to his lips. "Chairs are too high. Tables are out of reach. Using the toilet facilities alone must be a lesson in humility."

The dwarf nearly spat out his drink. He was constantly drinking, and constantly drunk. "I'm not bloody two feet tall, you swishy nug-licker!"

"And then the light! Zevran continued as if Ohgren had not spoken. "After all that gloom of Orzammar and the Deep Roads, it's a wonder you don't wander about squinting in pain."

"It is bright, I'll give you that," he agreed gruffly.

Zevran continued "And... oh! Not to have a roof over your head! You must constantly fear that you'll fall up into that vast, endlessly open sky."

"Uh..." Ohgren did not say anything, but most dwarfs were uneasy about the big open sky on the surface.

"One day you live within the surety of a mountain, and then gone!" Zevran found his weak spot now. "Nothing but vacuum, nothing to stop you from being sucked up into the void, nothing to—"

Oghren glared at the elf. "Stop! One more word and I chop you down where you stand!"

"You are a brave, brave little soldier, my friend," Zevran said with a laugh, as he walked right into the back of Alistair, who had stopped a few moments before.

Ahead of them was another werewolf. It was kneeling on the ground, Alistair was unsure whether it was preparing to attack or just waiting. The creature looked up and saw them. It struggled to get to its feet. "P-please… help… listen… I am not… the mindless beast I appear to be."

"What happened to you?" Alistair asked.

"They… I am cursed, turned into this creature. The curse, it… burns in me! I… fled into the forest. The werewolves, they… took me in. But I had to return. I had to!"

Ohgren spoke up from where he stood behind Alistair. "Careful. These werewolves might have laid a trap for us, or something. You never know."

The werewolf looked at them. "You are… human. I am… I was once an elf, one of the Dalish folk. Do you know of my clan?"

Alistair nodded. "You are one of the Dalish who has already become a werewolf, then?"

The werewolf nodded. "Yes, just scant days ago. So you know what happened to us."

Wynne spoke and stepped forward. "You're heavily wounded. Let me try to heal you."

"No… I cannot be healed, not even… by magic…" it said.

"I know I cannot heal the curse, but let me heal your injuries." Wynne continued forward, seemingly unafraid.

The werewolf did not object but continued talking. "Please, you must listen… My name is Danyla. My husband… he is called Athras. Please, you must… bring him a message. The scarf I wear… bring it to him. Tell him I love him. Tell him… I am dead and with the gods. I beg you…."

"I spoke to Athras," Alistair stated. "He worries about you."

Danyla's breathing was easier now Wynne had healed her physical injuries. "I want him to be at peace… He is a good man. Please do not… let him suffer thinking of me. End it for me, please! This is not how I want to live!"

"I need answers, first. Please, you must help us!" Alistair asked.

"I… I will tell you… what I know. If you promise… to end my pain." Danyla offered.

Alistair nodded compassionately, "We are looking to end the curse. Won't you at least wait until we've tried? Then you can be with Athras once more, in your true form."

Danyla thought for a moment then nodded her agreement. "Then… then know this: the werewolves are no longer… violent animals. They have… overcome the curse. Like I have. There is a ruin in the center of the forest… You may find them there. They will think… you mean to kill them."

Alistair sighed. "We don't want to. We really do want to find a peaceful resolution to this, no matter what Zathrian or the wolves want." He looked at Danyla. "Can you go ahead of us and let them know the truth? At least you understand and have been willing to listen."

Danyla stood to her full height and nodded. She towered over Alistair by several feet. "I will do so. Gods speed your success," she turned and ran off into the trees.

* * *

There were small pockets of darkspawn everywhere. Occasionally the group had to fight a wild animal or two, but they mostly avoided their path. They had still not side hide nor hair of a Werewolf lair, and Alistair was starting to think they were walking in circles. At least until they came across a small camp. A red haired elf garbed in the attire of the Dalish mages sat warming himself by a fire. He stood up as they approached.

"Friends turn back, please. These woods are a danger to those who do not know the paths…"

Wynne stopped in surprise and interrupted him. "Aneirin…?" she asked.

The elf stopped talking and looked startled. "Wait, I… remember your face… but younger, more impulsive, stern… Wynne?"

Wynne's face fell in guilt and regret. "I thought they had killed you." She said quietly.

Aneirin nodded. "They very nearly did. The Templars found me while I was searching for the Dalish… they ran me through and left me for dead."

"I brought this on you." Wynne apologized "Oh, I was a dreadful mentor harsh and impatient… I am sorry for the way I treated you."

Aneirin simply smiled softly at the older mage. "I have put that behind me and you should too. I didn't fit in with the Templars and your Chantry… my path lay elsewhere."

"Irving is a reasonable man. He will find some way for you to return." Wynne said encouragingly. "The Circle needs new blood. It needs to change."

Alistair looked at the old woman in shock. He really thought the elf would want to go back after they tried to kill him?

"I have fond memories of Irving. He was always kind to me. I will consider your proposal and perhaps I will speak with him." Aneirin frowned then. "However, I will promise nothing."

They spent the evening at Aneirin's camp with him. He knew the forest well, and they would be safer with him than they would alone. It would also give Wynne and Aneirin the chance to talk.

Zevran asked Aneirin as they ate if he had seen anyone else in the forest. "We are searching for an acorn."

"An acorn?" the elf mage asked in surprise.

Wynne nodded and replied instead. "Yes one of the trees asked us to look."

"Ahhh the grand oak," Aneirin nodded in understanding. "There is a hermit that lives very close actually, just over the hill, you could be there and back in an hour. Just be careful, he's has the use of magic, and he's not entirely right in the head."

After they finished eating, Alistair left with Zevran and Ohgren leaving Wynne at the camp. The two mages watched the go. "Will they be alright handling a magic user by themselves Wynne?" he asked concerned.

"Oh yes." Wynne smiled. "Alistair is a trained Templar," Aneirin shot her a panicked look, she touched his arm reassuringly. "Oh he became a Grey Warden before he took his vows, he just still has the abilities. I hate to admit, it has come in very handy at times."

"You travel with interesting people Wynne. Perhaps that is a story you would can share?" Aneirin asked alight with curiosity now.

* * *

"Oh dear, oh dear!" the old hermit looked at them suspiciously as the three of them approached. "Not a werewolf and not a spirit, even. What are the woods coming to?"

"Hold on a moment ser, I want to ask you a few things," Alistair said politely, he could feel the magic on this old man, he was a powerful mage.

"Questions, questions, always questions!" The old hermit looked at them slyly. "They say it was questions that made me mad; will it do the same for you? Ask a question and you'll get a question, but give an answer and you'll receive the same! Oh, I do so love to trade!"

"You… want me to answer a question?" Alistair asked.

"Wouldn't I have to ask you a question first?" the old man snapped.

Zevran grinned. "Isn't that a question?" he pointed out slyly.

"Would you know a question if it was asked?" the hermit retorted.

"I should certainly hope so," Alistair said frowning, he was losing track of this conversation quickly.

The old man got very agitated walking back and forth gesturing everywhere with his hands. "NO! That is not a question! And if it be an answer it be an answer to a question I've not asked! Have you no sense for the rules?"

_Maker I'm confused. How does Elissa manage to make this look so easy all the time, _Alistair thought to himself. He unconsciously rubbed the back of his neck, trying to relieve the headache he felt coming on. _It must be his turn to ask a question. He said he likes to trade, let's start there._

"Do you have anything to trade?" Alistair asked.

The old man nodded enthusiastically. "Let's see… I'll trade you an acorn, a helmet I found, or a book I finished reading years ago. Provided you have something interesting in return."

_He's got the acorn! _Alistair thought to himself in surprise. _This was going to be easy than I thought. _"I want to trade for the acorn," he said quickly.

"Oho! And what do you have to trade for the acorn?" The hermit asked with a smile.

"I found some things in the forest," Alistair said rummaging through his pack.

"Oh, yes, many things are buried deep here," the crazy old mage said gleefully. "Treasures!"

Alistair's fingers latched onto a plain silver ring that was jangling around the bottom of his backpack on its own. It had no significant properties or use. It was a plain silver band he had found and tucked away to sell for a few coins.

"Eh? I once had a ring like that This one's shiny, still. Yes I'll take it. Give me that!" the hermit snatched the ring from Alistair's hands, then practically threw the acorn at Alistair. He started playing with it, turning it over and over in his hand, talking to himself, ignoring them.

The three men looked at each other, shrugged and left. They began the short walk back to Aneirin's camp. If only everything they had to do were this simple.

* * *

Wynne had turned in for the night, Aneirin willing giving up his place in his tent for the elderly woman to sleep. He did not mind sleeping under the trees most nights anyway. Alistair sat down next to Aneirin when they returned. "So you're not angry at Wynne anymore?" he asked after a few moments of silence.

"I don't bear grudges, and it was Wynne who showed me that the Circle wasn't really where I was supposed to be. She is a good person, with a noble heart. She tries to do what she thinks is best for others," he laughed. "She tried so hard with me. I could tell. Unfortunately, I wasn't listening, and all she knew to do back then was yell more. I forgave her many years ago. It's a shame she carried that guilt for so long."

"Why didn't you stay with the Dalish?" Zevran asked from his seat across the fire curiously.

"I did, for some years. The tribe made me feel very welcome, as though I were a lost child. They taught me elven magics and told me the old stories. But I wasn't one of the Dalish no more than I was a Circle mage. I owe them much, and so I stay close by, but I do not count myself among their number. My home is out here, in the forest, with the trees and animals. I learned to listen to them, and they taught me well."

The group said their goodbye to Aneirin the next morning and made their way back to the Grand Oak. He was overjoyed to get his acorn back and presented them with a special branch that he told them would get them past the forest's defenses.

* * *

With the branch tucked safely away in Alistair's backpack, they found their way to the centre of the forest easily. They _had _been walking in circles. Without the branch, they could not see a magical green barrier blocking one of the paths through the forest. Each time they had passed through before, they had been teleported to a different location in the forest; away from the werewolves' lair. Now, they could see the barrier they had not been able to before, and this time they passed straight through it.

The moment they stepped through to the other side, Swiftrunner appeared before them once more. "The forest has not been vigilant enough. Still you come. You are stronger than we could have anticipated. The Dalish chose well. But you do not belong here, outsider. Leave this place!"

Alistair sighed. "Why won't you let us try to settle this dispute?"

"_Hrrrr_." Swiftrunner growled menacingly at him. "You are sent by the treacherous Dalish to kill Witherfang! I will not stand by and allow that to happen!"

"I have no intention of harming Witherfang. I want to talk," he said honestly.

Swiftrunner looked at him. "I do not believe you. I will not risk believing you. _Hrrrr_. You are an intruder in our home! You come to kill, as all your kind do! We have learned this lesson well."

Alistair had his shield ready, the giant werewolf lunged forward knocking the ex-Templar flying backward. A giant white wolf leapt from a ledge above them, knocking Swiftrunner off the Warden. The giant white wolf placed itself between the two groups and stared at Alistair with penetrating, yellow eyes. This was no normal wolf. Vines grew up each of its legs, weaving intricately with the creatures fur. It nodded at Alistair before it turned and fled with the werewolves into the ruins behind them.

"Witherfang," Alistair said out loud to no one in particular.

"All evidence we've seen so far leads to Zathrian not telling us the truth," Zevran commented. "These are not mindless beasts."

Wynne nodded her agreement. "We need to talk to Witherfang before we decide anything. There are always two sides to a story."

The group followed in the direction the animals had run off into. "I think this is it. Werewolf city," Alistair declared.

Another group of werewolves stood at the entrance into the crumbling ruins. "We are invaded! Intruders have deceived their way into the forest's heart! Fall back to the ruin! Protect the Lady!"

* * *

Alistair noted to himself to tell Elissa that there were giant spiders in the werewolves lair. That fact alone might make her forgive his decision a little more. He was glad Elissa was not here, she would not be able to handle the spiders most likely at this time. Alistair sighed, there was a hole in his heart where his wife usually was. He missed her terribly. He could feel her off to the north west, and it was comforting, but he longed to see and hold her again.

Wynne touched his arm. "You made the right choice," she said, as if she could read his mind. His faraway look and large sigh had been obvious. The mage smiled. "Just tell her about the spiders, she'll be glad she didn't come."

Alistair laughed wryly. "That did **_not _**go according to plan. I was hoping to get her over her fear of spiders. Not make it worse."

Wynne smiled. "That was hardly your fault. I thought it went rather well up until the Queen showed up. That was more bad luck than anything else."

They continued picking their way through the old temple, searching for any sign of Witherfang along the way. No werewolves had actually attacked them yet. The ruin was filled with spirit possessed skeletons, giant spiders and other dangers; but no attack from those Zathrian declared as mindless beasts.

Eventually, they were stopped from entering a room by another group of werewolves. Alistair concluded that they must be getting close to their leader now. "We do not wish any of our people hurt. I ask you this now, outsider: are you willing to parley?"

"Who are you?" Alistair asked.

The werewolf growled. "I am merely another of the cursed who guards the entrance to our sanctum. I have been sent to parley."

"We're talking right now aren't we?" Zevran stated.

"Not with me," the creature said. "She means you know harm, provide your willingness to parley in peace is an honest one."

Alistair threw up his hands in frustration. "If you were willing to talk why didn't you earlier when we asked too?"

"Swiftrunner did not think it would matter," the beast frowned. "The Lady disagrees, and since you have forced your way this far, we must acquiesce to her wishes."

"Is your lady Witherfang?" Zevran asked shrewdly.

"She is not Witherfang," the wolf said mysteriously. "But she can tell you of Witherfang, if you ask. But first you must agree to parley."

Alistair nodded. "Then take us to this Lady."

The creature started to turn. "Follow me, but I warn you if you break your promise and harm her, I will come back from the Fade itself to see you pay."

The group followed the beast into the room it had entered. Werewolves lined both sides of the room. They snapped and growled as they walked past. Alistair thought for a moment that coming in here was a bad idea. The animals looked ready to rip their throats out at any moment. That was until a beautiful woman stepped out of the shadows. The creatures all calmed in her presence.

Her skin was tinged with green. She had black, empty eyes. Alistair could tell she was not human, and was indeed a spirit in physical form. The spirit was naked, apart from vines and leaves that grew up and along her limbs; covering her body in places that normally demanded modestly. She had a musical tone to her voice as she spoke. "I bid you welcome mortal. I am the Lady of the Forest."

Alistair bowed his head. "Thank you. I am glad we have this chance to talk."

Swiftrunner strode to her side within a few steps. "Do not listen to her Lady. She will betray you. We must attack her now," he urged.

"Hush, Swiftrunner," the Lady said, placing her vine entwined fingers on the beasts arm. "Your urge for battle has only seen the death of the very ones you have been trying to save. Is that what you want?"

The beast dropped his head sadly. "No my lady."

"Then the time has come to speak with this outsider, to set our rage aside," she turned to speak to Alistair directly now. "I apologize on Swiftrunner's behalf. He struggles with his nature."

"As do we all Lady," Alistair nodded in response.

"Truer words were never spoken," she agreed, then her voice grew cold. "But few could claim the same as these creatures: that their very nature is a curse forced upon them."

"No doubt you have questions, mortal," the spirit stated. "There are things that Zathrian has not told you."

Alistair knew the Lady was correct, but he challenged her anyway. "How do you know what he has or has not told me?"

"Because there are things that he would not tell. Things that you should decide for yourself whether you need to know," the spirit explained. "It was Zathrian who created the curse that these creatures suffer, the same curse that Zathrian's own people now suffer."

Alistair started at that, but in all honesty was not completely surprised. There was a lot Zathrian had left out. That had been obvious from the beginning.

"Centuries ago, when the Dalish first came to this land, a tribe of humans lived close to this forest. They sought to drive the Dalish away. Zathrian was a young man then. He had a son and a daughter he loved greatly, and while out hunting the human tribe captured them both."

Swiftrunner continued the story. "_Hrrrr_. The humans… tortured the boy, killed him. The girl they raped and left for dead. The Dalish found her, but she learned later she was… with child. She… killed herself."

"So Zathrian cursed them I take it?" Wynne said filling in the blanks.

Swiftrunner nodded. "Zathrian came to this ruin and summoned a terrible spirit, binding it to the body of a great wolf. So Witherfang came to be. Witherfang hunted the humans of the tribe. Many were killed, but others were cursed by his blood, becoming twisted and savage creatures."

The Lady continued. "Twisted and savage just as Witherfang himself is. They were driven into the forest. When the human tribe finally left for good, their cursed brethren remained, pitiful and mindless animals."

Swiftrunner dropped to one knee before the Lady of the Forest, he gazed at her adoringly. "Until I found you, my lady. You gave me peace."

The Lady of the Forest ran her hand lovingly over Swiftrunner's fur. "I showed Swiftrunner that there was another side to his bestial nature. I soothed his rage, and his humanity emerged. And he bought others to me."

"Why did you ambush the Dalish?" Alistair asked. "For revenge?"

"In part," she replied honestly. "We seek to end the curse. The crimes committed against Zathrian's children were grave, but they were committed centuries ago by those who are long dead. Word was sent to Zathrian every time the landships passed this way, asking him to come, but he has always ignored us." Her face grew stern. "We will no longer be denied."

Swiftrunner growled. "_Hrrrr_! We spread the curse to his people! So he must end the curse to save them!"

"Please, mortal… you must go to him. Bring him here," the Lady reasoned. "If he sees these creatures, hears their plight… surely he will agree to end the curse!

Alistair nodded his agreement. "All right, I will bring Zathrian."

The spirit became deadly serious. "Tell him, if he refuses, I will ensure Witherfang is never found. He will never cure his clan." She motioned to a door located to one side of the room. Outside of this chamber, the passage leading back to the surface has been opened for you. Return with Zathrian as soon as you can."

* * *

The exit that the Lady. had allowed to use lead directly to the temple entrance. It shaved an entire day of traversing the ruins. They did not have to go any further however to retrieve Zathrian. The Dalish Keeper had followed them to the ruins and was just coming through the entrance. Alistair frowned at the elf mage. Obviously Zathrian did not trust them to get the job done.

"Ah," Zathrian said without surprise. "And here you are already."

"Zathrian," Wynne remarked, surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"You have carved a safe path through the forest. Safe enough for me to follow anyhow. There was no way to tell what would happened once you reached this ruin, so I decided to come myself."

Alistair folded his arms across his chest. "We need to talk you and I."

"Yes, yes, there will be plenty of time for that," Zathrian waved impatiently. "Did you acquire the heart?"

"I'd rather talk about our deal," Alistair stated plainly.

"So you wish to play games?" the elf sneered. "I can sense you do not have it. Why are you leaving the ruin?"

"We've been sent to bring you back to the Lady of the Forest," Alistair stated.

"Oh?" Zathrian remarked in surprise. "Is that what the spirit calls herself now? And what does she want with me, if I might inquire?"

"What is it you think she wants?" Zevran asked studying him.

"To survive, I suspect," Zathrian reasoned. "That is the common nature amongst all such creatures, the will to survive. You do understand that she **_is_** Witherfang."

Ohgren guffawed. "Even I'm not that stupid. We worked that out on our own."

"She is the powerful spirit of this ancient forest that I summoned long ago and bound in the body of a wolf. Her nature is that of the forest itself." The elf explained. "Beautiful and terrible serene and savage, maiden and beat. She is the Lady and Witherfang both, two sides of a single being. The curse came first from her. Those she afflicted with it mirrored her own nature, becoming savage beast as well as human."

"The curse came first from **_you,"_** Wynne stated flatly.

"They attacked my clan and they were the same savages then that they have ever been. They deserve to be wiped out and not defended. Come, I will accompany you back to the ruin. Let us go and speak to the spirit and I will force her into Witherfang's from. He may then be slain and the heart taken."

Alistair was getting frustrated. "Won't you at least **_consider _** talking to them?"

"Why?" the elf burst out in frustration. "You claim they have regained their minds, but they are still savage beasts. Their nature is unchanged. All they want is revenge… or a release that I will not give them. No, let us take the heart and end it."

"I assure you the werewolves have regained their minds," Alistair argued.

Zathrian looked t him coldly. "This is not your battle, Grey Warden. Let us just take the heart and be done with it."

Wynne shook her head sadly. "Do you still have so much hatred after all this time?"

"You were not there. You did not see what… what they did to my son. To my daughter. And so many others." He looked at them with disdain. "You are not Dalish. How can you know how we had to struggle to be safe? How could I have let their crimes go unanswered."

"But it's your own people suffering now, as well as them," Alistair reasoned.

"I have sworn to protect my people and I shall. I will not lift a finger to help the descendants of savages who deserved the curse they received!"

"You can at least meet with them; that's what we propose," Wynne argued.

"And what if it is revenge they want, and not talk?" Zathrian argued. "Will you safeguard me from harm?"

Alistair was tempted to let the werewolves have their way with Zathrian but kept that thought to himself. "I don't think it will come to that," he replied without really answering.

"I fail to see the purpose behind this… but very well. It has been many centuries, now. Let us see what the spirit has to say."

Alistair lead the way back down the short distance back to the chamber were the Lady was waiting them.

Zathrian nodded in her direction. "Hello spirit."

Swiftrunner closed the distance between him and the elf he hated with a few short strides. "_Hrrrr_! She is the Lady of the Forest! You will address her properly!"

"You've taken a name spirit?" Zathrian said in surprise, ignoring the werewolf completely. "And you've given names to your pets? These… beasts who follow you?"

"It was they who gave me a name, Zathrian. And the names they take are their own," the Lady explained. "They follow me because I help them to find who they are."

"Who they are has not changed from whom their ancestors were," Zathrian declared. "Wild savages! Worthless dogs! Their twisted shape only mirrors their monstrous hearts!"

"He will not help us, Lady!" Swiftrunner growled. "It is s I warned you He is not here to talk!"

"No I am here to talk, though I see little point in it," Zathrian argued. "We all know where this will lead. Your nature compels it as does mine."

"It does not have to be that way," the spirit pleaded. "There is room in your heart for compassion, Zathrian. Surely your retribution is spent."

"My retribution is eternal, spirit, as is my pain," Zathrian declared with a deadly look in his eye. "This is justice, no more."

"Are you certainly your pain is the only reason you will not end this curse?" The spirit challenged. "Have you told the mortal how it was created?"

"He said he summoned you and bound you to a wolf," Alistair provided.

"And so he did. Witherfang and I are bound as one being. But such powerful magic could not be accomplished without Zathrian's own blood," she turned to the elf now. "Your people believe you have rediscovered the immortality of their ancestors, Zathrian, but that is not true. So long as the curse exists, so do you."

"No, that is not how it is!" The elf shouted in his defence.

"Just how far will you go for your revenge, Zathrian?" Alistair asked.

"I did it for my people! I did it for my son, and my daughter! For them, for justice, I would do anything!"

The Lady shook her head. "The curse would not end with Zathrian's death. His life however, relies on its existence. And I believe his death plays a part in its ending."

Swiftrunner growled menacingly. "Then we kill him! We tear him apart now!"

"For all your powers of speech, you are beasts still," Zathrian sneered. "What would you gain from killing me? Only I know how the ritual ends, and I will never do it!"

"You see?" Swiftrunner argued. "We must kill them all!"

Alistair sighed. He did not know what else to do. This was going downhill fast.

Zathrian turned to him. "See? They turn on you as quickly. Do what you have come to do, Grey Warden, or get out of my way."

Alistair frowned. "I don't care Zathrian. I won't help you do this."

Ohgren spoke up. "We're standing for what's right, here. No matter what."

"Then you die with them!" The elven mage shouted. "All of you will suffer as you deserve!"

The Lady shifted into the white wolf again that they saw earlier. It was not much of a fight. Zathrian was woefully outnumbered, and he did not realize that Alistair was a Templar. Without his magic, he had no choice but to surrender. "No, no more. I… I cannot… cannot defeat you…"

"Finish it!" Swiftrunner encouraged him. "Kill him now."

The Lady of the Forest stayed the werewolf's hand. "No Swiftrunner. We will not kill him. If there is no room in our hearts for mercy, how many e expect there to be room in his?"

"I cannot do ask you ask, spirit." Zathrian sighed. "I am too old… to know mercy. All I see are the faces of my children, my people. I… I cannot do it."

Alistair threw up his hands in exasperation. "Hasn't this gone on long enough Zathrian?"

"What of you spirit?" Zathrian asked. "You are bound to the curse just as I am. Do you not fear your end?"

The Spirit of the Forest sighed heavily. "You are my maker, Zathrian. You gave me form and consciousness where none existed. I have known pain and love, hope and fear, all the joy that is life. Yet of all things I desire nothing more than an end," she turned her cold black eyes toward him. For the first tie Zathrian noticed there was emotion in their depths. "I beg you, maker… put an end to me. **_We _**beg you… show mercy."

Zathrian looked at the ground, uncomfortable under her penetrating stare. "You shame me spirit. I am… an old man, alive long past his time," he looked up and for the first time held his chin up, standing straight and proud. "I agree spirit. Let us finally put an end to this pain and suffering."

Zathrian placed his staff in front of him. He bowed his head and began the incantations required for the ritual. The werewolves surround the Lady and knelt before her. Swiftrunner moved toward her and held her in his arms. As she started fading away, the Lady reached out for those creatures in her company, who in turn howled in unison. By the time the Spirit had faded into oblivion, Zathrian keeled over sideways. He was dead.

A group of naked men and women of both human and elf origin stood before them. The group gave them their blankets and spare tunics as they were able.

"It's… over. She's gone, and… we're human. I can scarcely believe it," said the man that was formally the werewolf known as Swiftrunner.

"What are you going to do now?" Alistair asked him.

"We'll leave the forest I suppose. Find other humans, see what's out there for us. It should be quite interesting, don't you think," he stepped forward and shook Alistair's hand. "Thank you. We'll… we'll never forget you."

A small blonde elven woman stepped forward. She was wrapped in Wynne's bedroll. "Excuse me ser." She said to Alistair. She smiled. "I am Danyla. Th.. thank you for talking me into waiting. I had dared not hope…" she smiled. "Would you mind if I accompanied you back to my clan?"

* * *

On the third day, those elves laying ill in the infirmary suddenly made a full recovery. A shadow passed over Lanaya soul. She knew Zathrian was dead. It had been as she had suspected.

Elissa was able to feel Alistair's presence beginning to move closer to the Dalish camp. On the fourth day, they were even closer still. The entire morning and afternoon she was impatient and distracted. She could feel him getting closer to her. The closer they got to each other, the stronger the sense of one another became. She knew he was as impatient to see her as she was him.

She was waiting impatiently with the Dalish sentry long before his smiling face came around the corner toward them. Putting aside all thought of dignity, Elissa ran toward him. Alistair's grin grew even wider once he saw his wife, and he quickened his step, closing the gap between them as quickly as possible. She looked beautiful, her hair was down, and she was dressed in a soft elven styled dress.

He took her into his arms, lifting her up and kissing her soundly. Their kiss kept going as he lowered her slowly to the ground and wrapped her hungrily in his arms. Eventually, they drew apart, Alistair took a deep sigh. "By the Maker how I missed you."

There was another happy reunion occurring at the same time, when Athras noticed that his missing wife Danyla was travelling with the Wardens. With a shout of happiness, the elf ran forward, and gathered his wife into his arms. They held each other silently before Athras lead her off silently towards the infirmary.

The two Wardens held hands and walked back to the group's campsite. Alistair updated her on what had happened. Lanaya had now joined them, escorting the party back to their camp.

"Did you know about Zathrian's connection to the curse?" Zevran asked Lanaya.

"I suspected, but… Zathrian did not like to talk about that," the young elf sighed. "Nonetheless, the curse is over, and no one else will be subjected to it. It will be difficult to fill Zathrian's shows. He was our keeper for many centuries and he will be sorely missed." She looked at the two Wardens. "But I am Keeper now. Let me say it officially, then: I hereby swear to uphold the terms of the ancient contract our people formed with the Grey Wardens. Call and we shall come, with great speed and purpose and we shall strike at your foes. This I swear."

"Thank you, Lanaya," Elissa said smiling. She had grown to like the elf very much over the past few days.

The Keeper smiled in return. "It has been a long time since the Dalish marched to war… but I trust that, in the end, we shall make a difference for you."

* * *

After Alistair had bathed and eaten, the Wardens retired to their tent early; much to the teasing of their travelling companions. Their first coupling that was quick, urgent and immediate. Elissa had not even gotten her dress off before he entered her, both of them quivering with desire and need.

Once their initial hunger was satisfied, they lay in the comfort of each other's arms, catching up on events since they had been separated. They were heading back to Redcliffe next to tell Eamon they were ready for the Landsmeet.

"I can't believe we are done with all the treaties," Elissa said as she played with the hair on her husband's chest. "I guess we need to head back to Redcliffe tomorrow and tell Eamon we're ready for the Landsmeet."

Alistair sighed deeply and pulled her closer. "Nothing is going to be the same once we do you know."

She kissed his neck, she felt his skin react automatically to his touch. "I know," she murmured against his ear. "We have nearly a week of travel. Let's take advantage of that time," Elissa climbed on top of her husband, and lay her body along his, teasing and arousing him once more.

* * *

**_Author's Note: _**_Danyla: I was annoyed in the game there was not an option to save her. After all, you were heading into the forest to break the curse, why wouldn't you tell her that and try to get her to wait a day or two? That's how I wanted that side quest to go, so that got changed in my particular retelling._


	26. Chapter 25 - Rescuing the Queen

**Chapter 25 - Rescuing the Queen**

The group was camped two day's walk from Denerim. Everyone lingered the last few mornings, knowing once they reached the city, nothing would be the same ever again. The two Wardens lay in their shared bedroll, Draco curled up at the bottom of their feet near the tent entrance.

Alistair ran his hand over Elissa's stomach, as he often loved to do lately. Her stomach was still perfectly flat, but he loved the thought that their family was growing inside her. Wynne had been checking Elissa daily since their return from the Brecilian Forest, and apparently everything was progressing exactly as it should be. Wynne had asked them the evening before if they wanted to know the sex of the babies. They had decided not to, instead wanting it to be a surprise. The camp was mostly quiet, Elissa had heard Leliana and Zevran up earlier, as well as Shale, but the two Wardens slept in.

They were shocked to learn however, that while they had been taking their time, a group of men had attempted to ambush Leliana and Zevran down by the river. The ambush had been so poorly thought out, and the attackers so clumsy and unskilled that it could barely even be called an ambush. Leliana and Zevran in fact, had hardly made a noise taking the two men down. They did not even wake the rest of the camp.

Elissa had emerged from the tent to go to the bathroom. She noticed Leliana searching the two bodies that lay dead on the outskirt of the firelight. Leliana's hand began trembling as the read the note.

Elissa walked up to her friend and put her hand on her arm. "Are you alright?" she asked.

Leliana usually was never at a loss for words, but this time she could hardly speak. "Marjolaine," she managed to whisper.

Elissa nodded. She knew the story.

Leliana cleared her throat. "This was too pathetic to be a serious attack on my life. She wanted to get my attention."

"What did you want to do about it?" Elissa asked her quietly. Even though Leliana never said as much, she knew the woman still had feelings for her former mentor.

Leliana spread her hands wide, and her face crumpled into tears. "I don't know," her hands went to her face and she began sobbing. Elissa took the her friend into her arms and she felt Zevran's wiry arms go around them both.

"Whatever you decide, you know we are here for you," Elissa promised. She felt Leli squeeze her hand in response. Neither woman had ever had a better friend.

Zevran nodded. "Yes, my lovely Orlesian rose. We will be by your side, no matter where that may lead."

Leliana sighed and the tears began to dry up once more. She had been avoiding the entire situation with Marjolaine since she had fled Orlais. It was hard to believe she had such wonderful friends to help her through such a trying time. "I have run long enough," she said once she had regained her composure. "We are going to Denerim anyway. If you two will come with me, let's go settle this once and for all."

Alistair crankily got out of bed a few moments later once he realized his wife was not coming back. Normally he loved mornings; there was nothing better than waking up with his wife in his arms. This morning however, she had disappeared. Each morning was taking them closer and closer to Denerim and a future he had never wanted to consider. Outside, his wife was holding Leliana in her arms. The bard had appeared to be crying. His bad mood evaporated immediately, and concern for their friend took over.

Zevran had given Leliana his handkerchief, and sat with his arm on the pretty redhead's shoulders. Elissa stood up and wrapped an arm around her husband's waist. She stood on her tiptoes and kissed him. "Good morning my love."

"Everything alright?" He asked in concern.

Elissa nodded. "Nothing these two could not handle," she paused. "When you head to the estate with Eamon, the three of us will be making a side trip to visit Marjolaine."

Alistair frowned in concern. "Could this be a trap?" he asked.

Leliana shook her head. "It's too obvious. These were poor quality hirelings. It was simply a message, she wants to talk," she waved the note the man had on his body. "The message even says where in Denerim she is staying."

"I'm not sure I like the idea of you going without me..." Alistair began.

Elissa rolled her eyes and interrupted. "I am not asking your permission Alistair. I am still in charge here. Need I remind you, I'm pregnant, not handicapped," her features softened. "We're taking Wynne of course, and I'll be careful. I promise."

Alistair sighed. He would keep trying, but her stubborn streak was part of the reason he loved her. He knew she was more than capable of taking care of herself. The problem was, that even though the young man was acting a lot more confident of himself; he was still a little worried that things has been going just a little too well in his life lately. Which was a strange thought in itself, considering they were in the middle of a Blight as well as a civil war.

* * *

Marjolaine had not stayed at an inn or anything so downgrading, but had rented an estate for her time in Denerim. She sat in a brightly decorated parlor, seemingly unsurprised at all by their arrival. "Leliana! So lovely to see you again, my dear..."

Leliana interrupted her former mentor and lover. "Spare me the pleasantries. I know you're…"

The older woman just kept talking as if she had not spoken. "Oh, you must excuse the shabby accommodations... I try to be a good host, but you see what I have to work with?" Marjolaine stood up and looked around her in disdain. "This country smells like wet dog. Everywhere. I cannot get the smell out. Even now it is in my hair, my clothes... ugh." She threw up her hands exasperated.

From his place at Elissa's side, Draco whined.

Elissa was rather insulted by the woman's rather broad insult. "Ferelden doesn't smell like wet dog," she stated.

"Of course you don't notice it," the master bard remarked with a haughty raised eyebrow. "You wallow in the muck with your beasts so much you are used to their scent."

Draco's whined now turned into a menacing growl.

"I am not here to discuss Ferelden's odor, Marjolaine," Leliana accused. "You framed me, had me caught and tortured. I thought that in Ferelden, I would be free of you, but it seems I am not." She stared at the woman, an intimate look of hurt that pleaded for the truth. "What happened to make you hate me so? Why do you want me dead so badly?

"Dead?" Marjolaine laughed gaily. "Nonsense. I know you, my Leliana. I know what you are capable of. Four, five men... you can dispatch easily. They were sent to give you cause to come to me. And see?" the woman smiled snidely. "Here you are."

"You could have just sent her a letter," Elissa commented sarcastically.

"Ignore what she says," Leliana said flatly. "She is lying. I know how she works. What are you up to, Marjolaine? Why are you in Ferelden?" she asked.

"In truth?" Marjolaine gave her a steely glare. "You have knowledge that you can use against me. For my own safety, I cannot let you be." Her lips curled up in a sneer. "Did you think I did not know where you were? Did you think I would not watch my Leliana? 'What is she up to?' I thought. 'The quiet life, the peasant clothes, hair ragged and messy like a boy... this is not her.' You were planning something, I told myself. So I watched... but no letters were sent. No messages. You barely spoke to anyone." The woman was pacing back and forth as she spoke. "Clever, Leliana, very clever. You almost had me fooled. But then you left the Chantry, so suddenly. What conclusion should I draw? You tell me."

Leliana stared at the older woman as if she were crazy. "You think I left because of you? You think I still have some plan for... for revenge?" she threw up her hands in frustration. "You are insane. Paranoid!"

"Not everything is about you, Marjolaine," Zevran commented wisely.

"Oh, is that what you think? If I were you, I would believe nothing she says. Not a one. She will use you. You look at her and you see a simple girl - a friend, trusting and warm. Or a lover perhaps? It is an act."

The pretty redhead shook her head "I am not you, Marjolaine. I left because I didn't want to become you."

Marjolaine smiled. "Oh, but you are me. You cannot escape it. No one will understand you the way I do, because we are one and the same. Do you know why you were a master manipulator, Leliana? It is because you enjoyed the game; you reveled in the power it gave you. You cannot change or deny this," she said.

"You will not threaten me or my friends again, Marjolaine," Leliana declared. "I want you out of my life forever."

"You know she will hound you as long as she lives," Elissa commented quietly to her best friend.

Leliana did not hear her. "You've caused too much pain for too many people, Marjolaine. It ends here."

"And you think you can kill me, like that?" the woman sneered at her former lover. "I made you, Leliana. I can destroy you just as easily. You know you love me, you can never bring yourself to harm me."

The dagger was hidden in a special part of Leliana's gauntlet. With a deft flick of her wrist, the blade launched with deadly accuracy. The sharp blade flew across the room and sunk deep into the woman's neck. A surprised look crossed the master bard's face. Blood ran from the wound and each corner of her mouth. Marjolaine tried to talk, but as unable with the dagger in her throat. She fell to the floor.

Leliana just stood there, she did not even try to retrieve her knife. She began to shake. "It's over. She's dead. She's dead because of me. I... I.. Oh Maker. Help me…," she held her hands out imploringly in front of her, tears streaming down her face. Elissa stepped in front of her and took Leliana carefully into her arms. Leliana crushed Elissa to her, sobbing uncontrolled into her shoulder. Zevran took care of retrieving her blade, cleaning the blood or any trace of the woman from it, as the Warden led her best friend slowly from the room.

* * *

Alistair sat with Eamon in his estate in Denerim discussing the plans for the upcoming Landsmeet. "Denerim is the heart and soul of Ferelden," Eamon was saying. "It was the city of King Calenhad, the birthplace of Andraste. As stubborn as a Marabi, and as good to have on your side. If we defeat Loghain here, the rest of the nation will follow us. By calling the Landsmeet, we've struck the first blow. The advantage, for the moment, is ours. He will have little choice but to show himself, to oppose us directly. He will strike back at us. The only question that remains is how soon?"

Alistair jumped to his feet and began heading for the door. Elissa was in the courtyard, and she was extremely upset about something. Eamon opened his mouth to speak when all of a sudden they could hear loud shouting from outside. The Arl followed Alistair, who was three steps ahead of him already.

Teryn Loghain, Arl Howe and Ser Cauthrien were standing in Eamon's courtyard. Elissa was standing rigid, her hands balled tightly into fists, her knuckles white . Zevran was physically holding her back. Alistair quickly went to his wife's side and laid a calming hand on her shoulder. Zevran looked at the Warden in relief as he stood aside and let Alistair take his wife's hand. Zevran went back to Leliana and snuck his arm back around her waist with a wry grin.

"Loghain. This is.. an honor, that the regent would find time to greet me personally," Eamon said, his surprise at their arrival evident.

Alistair could sense Elissa was barely maintaining her control. He could fee her literally shaking with anger. The rage coming off her in waves. Alistair glared at Loghain, the man that had betrayed his king and country, and by doing so taken everything from him. His jaw started to ache from clenching it, as he stared at the man he wanted to run a sword through.

"How could I not welcome a man so important as to call every lord in Ferelden away from his estates while a Blight claws at our land?" Loghain challenged.

"The Blight is why I am here," Eamon reasoned. "With Cailin dead, Ferelden **_must_** have a king to lead it against the darkspawn."

"Ferelden has a strong leader," Loghain declared. "It's queen. And I lead her armies."

"If Anora rules, then let her speak for herself," Elissa challenged.

Loghain now turned his steely gaze onto her. "Ah, the Grey Warden recruit. I thought we might meet again. You have my sympathies on what happened to your order. It is unfortunate that they chose to turn against Ferelden."

"I don't accept the sympathies of deserters and regicides," she spat back angrily at him.

Loghain now turned his attention back to the Arl. "There is talk that your illness left you feeble, Eamon. Some worry that you may no longer be fit to advise Ferelden."

"Illness?" Eamon laughed sarcastically. "Why not call your poison by its true name? Not everyone at the Landsmeet will cast aside their loyalties as easily as you and these, sycophants."

Loghain laughed snidely. "How long you have been gone from court, Eamon! Don't you recognize Rendon Howe, Arl of Amaranthine, and Teryn of Highever?"

Howe smiled maliciously at Elissa as he spoke. "And current Arl of Denerim, after Urien's unfortunate fate at Ostagar. Truly, it is an embarrassment of riches."

"Enjoy your moment Howe. It will end soon enough," Elissa snarled.

Ser Cauthrien interrupted. "Don't interrupt, churl. Your betters are talking."

"Enough, Cauthrien, this is not the time or place," Loghain turned back to Eamon. "I had hoped to talk you down from this rash course, Eamon. Our people are frightened: Our king is dead, our land is under siege. We must be united now, if we are endure this crisis. Your own sister, Queen Rowan, fought tirelessly to see Ferelden restored. Would you see her work destroyed? You divide our nation and weaken our efforts against the Blight with your selfish ambitions to the throne."

"You are the one that divided our nation," Elissa stated flatly, working hard to control her temper.

"I was not talking to you," came Loghain's curt reply. Alistair's hand shot out to his wife's other arm as he restrained his wife.

Eamon shook his head. "I cannot forgive what you've done, Loghain. Perhaps the Maker can, but not I. Our people deserve a king of the Theirin bloodline. Alistair will be the one to lead us to victory in this Blight."

Alistair could not but help the snide remark. "Oh, is that all I have to do? No pressure…"

Loghain stepped almost nose to nose with Eamon. "The emperor of Orlais also through I could not bring him down. Expect no more mercy than I showed him. There is nothing I would not do for my homeland." The three of them turned on their heels, and left Eamon's estate.

No one moved or said a word until the gate had closed firmly behind their unexpected visitors. Only then Eamon let out his breath as he turned to them and remarked. "Well, that was… bracing. I didn't expect Loghain to show himself quite so soon."

"Howe killed my family. I can't let him get away with this," this was the first time she had seen Howe since the night he murdered her family. Elissa was visibly shaking, she was so angry and upset. She paced back and forth, unable to sit still as thoughts blood and vengeance raced through her brain. She wanted to gut the bastard from nose to navel.

"I would not ask you to. But bear in mind that he will be well-protected by his alliance with Loghain," Eamon shook his head. "I never liked Howe. He always seemed the kind of man who enjoyed kicking stray dogs. I would not have through Loghain would trust him," he looked at the two Wardens. "We need eyes and ears in the city. Loghain has been here for months. The roots of all his schemes must begin here. The sooner we find them, the better we can turn them to our advantage. Go have a look around and see what you can turn up. Better yet, find the nobles who have arrived for the Landsmeet. Test the waters, see how many will support us." Eamon sat down tiredly. "When you have your information and are ready to talk strategy, come upstairs to my sitting room. We can lay out our plans for the Landsmeet."

* * *

The young couple had only just finished bathing when knocking sounded on their door. Alistair threw on a robe and went to see who it was. Elissa heard a few words then he closed the door.

"Eamon needs us in his study again," he rubbed the back of his neck as the two of them reluctantly got dressed. They were hoping to unwind before heading out into the city and seeing what they could learn about what Loghain and Howe had been up to in Denerim. She was going to start by heading back to the Pearl and talking to the woman she had put on her payroll.

Eamon was standing in front of his desk speaking quietly to a small elven woman. "Ah, Wardens,. I trust you've made yourselves comfortable."

Alistair and Elissa both nodded, curious at why Eamon addressed them as such. "Yes thanks."

The Arl nodded. "Good. Because it's likely to be your last rest for a while. This is Erlina. She's…"

"I am Queen Anora's handmaiden," the elf interrupted. "She sent me here to ask for your help."

"Or perhaps the young lady prefers to speak for herself," Eamon stated wryly.

Elissa frowned, this did not sound good. "Why would Anora ask for our help?"

Erlina looked at Elissa imploringly. "The queen, she is in a difficult position. She loved her husband, no? And trusted her father to protect him. When he returns with no king, and only dark rumors, what is she to think?" the woman spread her hands wide imploringly. "She worries, no? But when she tries to speak with him, he does not answer. He tells her 'not to trouble herself'.

Eamon frowned at the elf. "Are you saying the queen believes Loghain killed Cailin?"

She nodded her agreement. "My queen suspects she cannot trust her father. And Loghain, he is very subtle no? But Rendon Howe, he is privy to all the secrets and… not so subtle. So she goes to Howe. A visit from the queen to the new Arl of Denerim is only a matter of courtesy. And she demands answers."

"That's crazy!" Elissa exclaimed. "Howe is a lunatic."

"He calls her every sort of name. "Traitor" being the kindest, and locks her in a guest room."

"She has soldiers," Alistair stated. "Let them free her."

The suggestion made Erlina's face twist in panic. "If the palace guards besiege Howe's estate, my lady will certainly be killed before they can reach her. I think… her life is in danger. I heard Howe say she would be a greater ally dead than alive. Especially if her death could be blamed on Arl Eamon."

Elissa frowned and looked at Eamon. "Would Loghain kill his own daughter just to frame you?"

Eamon nodded slowly. "We may have no choice but to trust Anora. The queen is well-loved. If Loghain succeeded in pinning her death on me… on any of us. I am not sure if that is a risk we can afford to take."

"Why should we trust her?" she asked. "This could all be a setup?"

"I fear if this is a trap, we are already caught in it." The Arl explained. "They can kill Anora whether or not we act and blame her death on us. Few would believe our word over Loghain's. We can only defend ourselves with the queen in hand."

Elissa nodded her understanding. "So what do you propose we do?"

Erlina spoke up once more. "I have some uniforms. Arl Howe hires so many new guards every day, a few more will not cause much stir. I will show you to the servants' entrance. We must slip in and out with my queen before anyone is the wiser. I will go ahead to Howe's state. Meet me there as soon as you can."

As soon as Erlina was out of earshot, Elissa began formulating her plan. "I know you are going to argue about this Alistair, but you need to stay here. I'll take Zevran, Leliana and Wynne to bring Anora back."

"No!" Alistair protested rather forcefully, much to Eamon's surprise. "It's far too dangerous. You will stay here. I'll go."

Elissa smiled at her husband and took his hand. "Love, I know you worry, but I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself. You know that," she took a deep breath and continued. "If this _is _a trap, you need to be as far away from it as possible. You cannot be implicated in any scandal this close to the Landsmeet," she grinned. "Besides, you **_suck _**at sneaking. We plan to be in and out before anyone is wise to our presence."

Eamon was nodding. "I have to agree with your wife, Alistair. She is correct. Leave this rescue to the rogues and assassins; they are trained for this exact thing."

Alistair's mouth compressed into a thin line. He did not like the sound of this at all, but he had been completely outvoted on the matter. He had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. He did not like the idea of not being there to protect her if anything went wrong. This entire thing felt like a trap, and they were willingly walking straight into it. If Anora was anything like her father, she would feed them to the wolves the first chance she had.

* * *

Elissa was distracted as they made their way to the Arl of Denerim's estate. Once they had returned to their chambers, she and Alistair had gotten into an argument before they had left. For this mission she was wearing the armor Leliana gave her and taking her daggers. Her reasoning was this was a sneaking mission. It was what she was trained to do, and she needed to wear the correct equipment for it. Besides walking in with Grey Warden Commander armor on would be a dead giveaway as to their identities.

Alistair sent her a penetrating look. He knew her well. "Does this have anything at all to do with rescuing Anora, or is this about finding Howe?"

"Both. We are going to rescue Anora, that **_is _**the plan. But if Howe is there and the opportunity presents itself, I need to be at my absolute best. That means fighting in what I am comfortable with the weapons I am best at."

"Then please," his voice begged her. "Let me come with you."

Elissa smiled at her husband. "We are putting you forward as king soon. We can't risk having you involved in this," she kissed him and looked at him sadly. "Do you have that little faith in my abilities, really?" He looked at her in shock that she would even question that. "Howe is there, and I will kill him. If you really love me, perhaps you should support me in this and not try to hold me back," she stepped back quietly of his arms, turned and left without saying anything else. She **_had_** to do this. That Alistair did not recognize how important this was to her hurt. It was not as if she could wrap herself in cotton wool until she gave birth. This was war.

* * *

Elissa knew where the Arl of Denerim's estate was, as her family had visited it on occasion when they had come to the city. As they made their way to that section of town, their journey was interrupted by another visit from the Antivian Crows. This one however, was a bit more personal than before.

A nondescript man stepped into their path. He was relaxed and confident of himself. Seemingly unconcerned at how well armed they were. "And so here is the mighty Grey Warden at long last. The Crows send their greetings, once again."

Zevran stepped forward and stood protectively next to Elissa. "So they sent you, Taliesen? Or did you volunteer for the job?"

Taliesen grinned at the elf. "I volunteered, of course. When I heard that the great Zevran had gone rogue, I simply had to see it for myself."

"Is that so?" Zevran challenged his former friend. "Well here I am, in the flesh."

"You can return with me, Zevran. I know why you did this, and I don't blame you. It's not too late. Come back and we'll make up a story. Anyone can make a mistake."

Elissa frowned. "Of course, I'd need to be dead first."

Zevran turned to his friend and smiled reassuringly. "And I am not about to let that happen."

"What!?" The man named Taliesen exclaimed. "You've gone soft!"

Zevran shook his head slowly. "I'm sorry, my old friend. But the answer is no. I'm not coming back… and you should have stayed in Antiva."

Like when Zevran had attacked, Taliesen was not alone. Half a dozen rogue assassins appeared from the shadows to surround the group. Still, the would-be assassins stood no chance against the three rogues that had been fighting together for months. Their speed and stamina boosted by magic, injuries healed when needed.

The two women took their cues from their Antivian friend. If at any point he wished to show his friend mercy they would be ready. However Zevran was no interested in showing Taliesen any form of mercy. Whatever was between the two men seemed to be personal. The elf wanted to make sure he killed Taliesen himself. The man who had taken what little happiness he had in his life away from him.

Zevran stood triumphantly over his body. "And there it is. Taliesen is dead, and I am free of the Crows. They will assume that I am dead along with him. So long as I do not make my presence known to them, they will not seek me out."

Elissa smiled at her friend. "That's a good thing, right?"

"A very good thing," Zevran nodded in agreement. "It is, in fact, what I had hoped ever since you decided not to kill me. I have enjoyed our company, but I am wondering if it is not time for me to leave. That would be the practical thing to do, no? There is a freedom awaiting me that I have never known. But I suppose the decision is yours. Will you let me go?"

Elissa's heart sank at the thought of her friend leaving. "I wish you would stay, I need your help."

Zevran looked surprised at this, he did not question her honesty, the look on her face had said it all. "Do you? Hmm. I suppose there are worse things I could do with my time than save the world…"

Elissa grabbed Zevran's hand and smiled at him sincerely. "I ask that you stay as my friend, not because of an oath, or a contract."

Zevran chuckled. He raised her hand to his lips and kissed it delicately. "And who could resist such a request? Very well, I will not abandon you."

* * *

The four of them met Erlina at the entrance to the Arl of Denerim's estate. There was an angry mob of people gathered at the front entrance. The guards were distracted from anything else by the angry demands of the crowd.

The elf waved them over to where she stood, hidden from the front entrance by a large wagon left in the area. "The servants' entrance is on the other side of the house. We must slip past this crowd to reach it. We will have to be very careful: Arl Howe is inside."

Elissa stood a little straighter at that piece of information. Today just might be the day she had been waiting for. 'Howe is here?"

"Yes," Erlina said. "And wherever he goes, a great many guards go with him."

"Good," Elissa's smile was deadly. "I was hoping I'd get a chance to see him."

The elf looked afraid of the Warden. "I beg you, do not put my lady in danger for your revenge. We must get her out first."

"What's the angry crowd gathered for?" Leliana asked.

"The estate is in much need of repair, and the Arl is late with his payments."

Zevran laughed. "Cheap bastard."

Elissa nodded. 'Let's go."

They walked around to the side of the estate, to what Erlina says is the servants entrance. They ducked behind the garden sheds and pulled the Denerim heraldry over their regular armor. The elf made some final adjustments and nodded approvingly at them. "I can distract the guards, but you must move quickly. I will lure them into the courtyard, wait in the bushes."

Erlina ran off screaming towards at the guards. "Oh! You must come! I saw something! By the fountain! I think it was a darkspawn!" The guards rolled their eyes, obviously having heard the same story from hysterical women before, but they followed her dutifully in the opposite direction. The four of them quickly let themselves in the entrance, they waited in the large entry room, pretending to take great care in cleaning off imaginary mud from their boots.

Finally Erlina returned. "Ah! It took me forever to be rid of those two! You must be careful now. The servants, they will not look closely at anyone in uniform. All guards are alike to a cook, no? But you should not draw attention to yourself. Most of the guards are new. They will not know you for a stranger at a glance. It is best you keep your distance from all of them and try to blend in."

Everyone nodded. "Where is Anora?" Elissa asked.

"She is in a guest room off the main hall. Follow me."

The plan worked remarkably well. They walked through the halls completely unnoticed straight through to Anora's room. Wynne frowned as soon as they were standing outside the door. There was a magical energy in the air. Her door was now also magically sealed.

"The Grey Warden is here, my lady," Erlina whispered through the locked door.

Anora's voice rang out clearly from behind the locked door. "Thank the Maker! I would greet you properly, but I'm afraid we've had… a setback."

Elissa frowned. "What sort of setback?" she asked.

"My 'host' was not content with leaving me under lock and key," the Queen told them. "He's sealed the door by magic. Find the mage who cast the spell. He'll most likely be at Howe's side."

Elissa grinned wryly. "So much for secrecy."

Anora agreed. "Well, if he didn't know you were here, he soon will."

"Good," she looked at her two friends and smiled. "I wanted to see Howe anyway."

"Thank you Warden. My prayers go with you."

* * *

Their disguises had held up until now, but they no longer saw the need for deception. Elissa was going to kill Howe, and she wanted him to know exactly who and why was killing him when she did so. They pulled the extra armor off, and left it locked in an empty room.

They made their way quietly down the winding stairs to the dungeon. There was a lone guard stationed outside one of the cells. Wynne's staff accidentally bumped an unlit torch as they walked past. The guard heard the sound and turned to look at them, peering into the dark. "What? Who goes there!?"

While the guard was distracted, an arm snuck out form the cell and drag the prison guard's head backward violently against the heavy iron bars. They heard his neck snap as the prisoner twisted it killing the man watching him. The cell door swung opened and the body was dragged into the darkness.

They heard a voice speaking from the darkness. "I thank you for creating such distraction, stranger. I have been waiting days for the opportunity." The man stepped out now wearing the guards clothing. "You never hear music in the sound of a key turning in a lock until you've been imprisoned."

Elissa looked at the man. "You're a Grey Warden," she said, as more of a statement rather than a question.

The man nodded. "I am Riordan, Senior Grey Warden of Jader. And you… must be Duncan's last recruit. I can feel your taint, and you match his description."

"Are these your papers?" She asked, handing him the documents with the Grey Warden seal that she had found in the Arl's study upstairs.

"Yes. These are my records," he looked relieved that she had found them. "The names of the dead I could recognize at Ostagar. What I could find of Duncan's own recruitment records. Copies of the Joining ritual I rescued from our Denerim vault. Those should never be seen by any outsider eyes, but I trust in their encryption."

"The Joining ritual? Can you induct other Grey Wardens?" Another Grey Warden! Elissa could barely hide her relieved smile.

"Would that I could, for Ferelden sorely needs them. But for the Joining to work, the recruit needs not only fresh darkspawn blood, but a drop of blood preserved from an archdemon. Ferelden's supply should have been in the vault, but it was gone. I can only imagine someone took it out and Loghain either confiscated it or destroyed it."

"Then we need to get that back," Elissa said.

"As you know, the Joining's chance of success is slim anyway. Loghain has done far worse to the Wardens than cut us off from recruiting. And from the rumors flying through Denerim, removing him from the throne is already your plan, no?" He looked at her curiously.

Elissa nodded. "How did Arl Howe capture you?"

"With an offer of hospitality and a poisoned chalice." Riordan shook his head at his own carelessness. "I was fool enough to think Loghain didn't yet know who I was."

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"For the most part, holding my tongue," he laughed at his own joke. "I was sent when we received no word from King Cailin as to the outcome at Ostagar. The King had invited all the Wardens of Orlais and their support troops to join him, then…. Nothing."

Elissa sighed sadly. "We know what happened then."

"There is another man in the cell next to me, I am not sure how well he is, they tortured and drugged him extensively. We should help him also." Elissa nodded and moved to the cell next to Riordan's. The inmate had been quiet and said nothing, but something about him was familiar to Elissa as she picked the lock to his cell.

The man looked up at them, unseeing at first, his bright blue eyes apparent in his dirty, bearded face. Elissa's heart began hammering. "_Fergus?" _she breathed, not daring to believe.

The man staring at her seemed like he was in shock. Then the beginning of a smile broke through his gaunt face. _"Elissa?" _He breathed. He struggled to stand up as Elissa ran forward and threw herself at her brother. She burst into tears, hardly believing that they had found him alive. _Yet one more reason to kill Howe… s_he thought silently to herself.

Wynne stepped forward and knelt gently beside Elissa's brother and healed his immediate wounds. "He's drugged Elissa. You won't be able to get much out of him until it leaves his system."

Elissa pulled herself together. She could fall apart later, right now she needed to be strong. "Please Riordan, this man is my brother; the Teryn of Highever… Take him and make your way to the Arl of Redcliffe's estate. The Arl is an ally. We have more we need to do here yet, but I need to know he is safe. Another Grey Warden, Alistair is at the Arl's estate."

Riordan brightened visibly at her words. "Alistair is alive? I was at his Joining," he grabbed Fergus' arm allowing the man to lean on him as they walked. Fergus was able to walk, but her bother was barely coherent. "Good luck… Sister," Riordan smiled at her.

Zevran was once again walking with Wynne as they made their way further down into dungeons. "So let us pretend that I do, indeed, believe that murder is wrong."

Wynne look at the elf coldly. "We are not having this conversation again."

The elf smiled slyly. "Were I to believe such a thing, what would I do with it? Feeling guilt about things one can no longer change seems to very time-consuming with little hope for actual gain."

"But you could change what you do in the future," the mage reasoned.

Zevran sighed. "What would that require, exactly? It seems to me that feeling guilty would take up a great deal of my time as it is."

"Perhaps you could save a life, instead?" Wynne suggested. "One for every life you have taken."

Zevran looked thoughtful. "That is a great many lives to save and feel guilty as well. Perhaps I could do one or the other?"

The mage shook her head. "It is not a game, Zevran," she admonished him. "You either know right from wrong or you do not."

"I... I am so confused. I think I may cry," the elf smiled at the elderly mage. "May I lay my head in your bosom?"

Wynne nearly pulled her hair out in frustration. "No! No! You may not!"

Zevran laughed and grinned. "You are so very cruel. How is it that you do not feel guilty?"

"I feel guilty for having ever spoken to you," the woman said, rolling her eyes.

* * *

Elissa had not frequented many dungeons, the ones at Highever were hardly used. Usually they only held thieves or murders awaiting trial. In Howe's dungeons, there was blood everywhere. Carcasses lay on the floor and bodies hung from the ceiling. A man's voice called desperately from one of the torture racks in the centre of the room. "Don't leave me here! Get me out of here!"

The group carefully entered the area. Apart from the prisoner bound to the table it was deserted. Zevran approached the rack and cut the ties that were binding the man to the machine. "Was this supposed to be a lesson?" he demanded. "Did my father think it funny to leave me so long before sending you?"

Elissa crossed her arms as she stared at the ungrateful man. "Unless your father's Teryn Cousland, he didn't send me."

The man seemed shocked that that. "Teryn Cousland? Maker's breath, Elissa! It's Oswyn! Son of Bann Sighard… of the Dragon's Peak Bannorn… Since you aren't one of our soldiers, pray tell me, who else should I be thanking for my rescue?"

Elissa nodded politely. She had never thought much of Oswyn personally. He was always a bit too pompous. "I am a Grey Warden now, here for the rightful king, Alistair Theirin."

"Maric's bastard?" the comment alone made Elissa frown at the young noble. "Then I need not question why you're here, for your friend's claim to the throne is the greatest threat to Loghain's regime. You have my heartfelt gratitude and, I assume, the gratitude of the entire Dragon's Peak Bannorn. If my father sent no one after me, I can only assume that he does not yet know the true colours of the snake he allied with. But if you talk to him, I'm certain he would offer you any reward you might ask," Oswyn said.

"May I ask why was Arl Howe torturing you?" Elissa asked curiously.

Oswyn nodded. "One soldier returning from Ostagar was my wet-nurse's son. We have been friends since birth. He told me his unit was ordered to turn their backs on Cailan at Ostagar... before the darkspawn overwhelmed him. The next day, he disappeared. When I went to seach for him... I accepted a drink from a stranger and ended up here."

"Will your father side against Loghain at the Landsmeet?" She prompted. Eamon wanted them to test the waters, see what people's thoughts were.

"Then there is a Landsmeet after all?" He asked in surprise. "Howe said the Arl of Redcliffe was dead, and the Landsmeet called off," Oswyn nodded his agreement. "I swear, if there is any forum to speak out against Loghain, my father will be there. Now, please, I must try to get to him. I... I cannot see the last of this place too soon."

Elissa nodded. "Good luck Oswyn."

The group kept moving quietly through the dungeons. Killing the jailors and releasing prisoners as they went. Denerim's dungeons were full. While some might have legitimate reasons for incarceration, most of the stories were the same. Anyone defying Loghain and Howe ended up dead or in here.

"They're sounding the horns for retreat. Do you hear the dogs howling?" Elissa unlocked another cell door. "They said to retreat. The horn sounded and we turned and then the screams... We rode and they screamed and screamed and -" the man in the cell screamed.

"What do you mean retreat. Were you at Ostagar?" Elissa asked, pitying.

The man stared at her with haunted eyes. "Mother, can you smell the blood? They said it was only darkspawn, but we ate them too. They died and we left them. In the swamp. The witch. The witch!"

"He's obviously mad. I don't think you'll get anything more out of him," Wynne said.

"You're free now. Go somewhere safe," Elissa encouraged him.

"Safe. Is there a safe? Perhaps next door..." the man just cowered further back in his cell.

The man in the cell next to him was only slightly more coherent. "Maker have mercy on Your faithful servant. Grant me a place at Your side. Grant me the cleansing flames." The voice of another prisoner reached them from the cell next door. Elissa picked the lock, freeing the next prisoner. "Andraste, Bride of the Maker, have mercy on me. Alfstanna... is that you, little sister? No... I don't know you... do I? Are you real?"

Elissa looked at the poor man in concern. "Are you all right?" She asked. The condition these people were kept in was appalling.

"Alfstanna? I... don't know. Where is my sister? Have you seen her? I... I'm Irminric, knight-lieutennant of the Denerim Chantry. You... aren't one of the Teyrn's men?"

"He sounds like he's on lyrium withdrawal," Wynne told the rest of them. "He's got the signs: Confusion, weepiness... He probably doesn't even know what he's saying. If the grand cleric knew he were in here, she'd be spitting hot coals. Nobles don't have authority over Templars."

Irminric was rocking back and forth on his heels. "I... I failed in my duties. Maker, forgive me. I failed, and there's no telling what he's done."

"Who are you talking about?" Elissa asked. Alfstanna was one of the female Banns of Ferelden. If she was correct, Irminric was her brother.

"The maleficar. He had turned blood magic upon the templars and Circle mages to escape from his tower. Near Redcliffe, I cornered him... But the teyrn's men took him from me... and brought me here..." Irminric said.

"This maleficar, was his name Jowan?" Elissa asked. The pieces of the puzzle were all starting to come together now.

The Templar nodded. "Yes. He... destroyed his phylactery... we were spread out, trying to find him... I was alone. I... you are real, aren't you? My dreams are... so strange now. Please, if you're not a dream, help me."

Wynne looked at the Templar sadly. "You realize the door is open, right? You're free."

"No one can free me from failure, save Blessed Andraste," he said weeping openly now.

Elissa was at a loss. They could not take him with them. "What do you want me to do?" She asked him.

"Give this ring... to my sister, Alfstanna. Tell her... tell her I'm sorry. Please. Ask her... to pray for me." He said.

Elissa nodded. "I'll let her know where you are," she promised.

* * *

The newest of Ferelden's Wardens peered cautiously though a barred window in a closed door. She could only spare a second to glace, but a second was all she needed. Her heart was racing. _Howe._ She looked at Leliana and Zevran. She held up four fingers, then pointed at Wynne and held up one. Four fighters all together, including once mage.

Zevran's hand waited patiently on the door handle. Elissa nodded and he threw open the door. She did not see any need for subtlety. Howe would know who she was the moment he laid eyes on her.

"Well, look here," his sarcastic, biting tone fueled her hatred of the man even more. "Bryce Cousland's little spitfire, all grown up and still playing the man. I thought Loghain made it clear that your pathetic family is gone and forgotten."

There was only one thing she wanted to know. "Why betray us, Howe? My father was your friend!"

"A clumsy appeal, child. He was a traitor to me and a coward to his nation!" Howe sneered at her angrily. "Trips to Orlais, gifts from old enemies; all while I sank in obscurity. Your family squandered glory that was rightfully mine. How suitable that their deaths should raise me to the ear of a king," he drew his sword and began to move purposefully toward the last Cousland causing him problems. "If you think you can take this from me, that I will allow it, you are very much mistaken!"

Her three companions knew how important this was to her, so they left Howe well alone. Their fight focused on his guards and mage. They kept them busy so Elissa could extract her revenge. Howe was taunting her, trying to get the woman to break before making his move.

"Your parents were still alive in the larder when I got them, you know," he grinned sadistically.

Elissa said nothing, she did not trust herself to talk. Herself and Alistair had been working diligently toward stopping the Blight. Her personal motivation, and the entire reason she was here today all boiled down to this leech of a man. Howe let his guard down slightly when he talked, she took advantage, spun and she sliced a deep cut along his cheek from chin to temple. She grinned at him and gestured nonchalantly with her hands, daring him to come at her again.

Howe struck down heavily with his sword, thinking to overpower the smaller woman. She easily caught the blade between her two swords by locking them in a cross in front of her. Howe's hooked nose leant in closer to her face. "I raped your whore of a mother while your father could do nothing but watch."

Once again, Elissa said nothing, a fake smile plastered on her face. She dropped down suddenly, allowing the momentum of Howe pushing forward to cause him to lose his balance. She rolled out to one side, lashing out with her blade and intentionally cutting the other side of his face. She sneered at him. The two identical gashes made his ugly hooked nose stand out even more. He had not even realized yet that he was now entirely on his own. His guards already lay dead.

Elissa now went on the offensive. Taking full advantage of her speed, and the freedom of movement she lunged forward, skewering her blade right through the shoulder of Howe's shield arm, causing him to drop it loudly to the floor. She grinned again. Now she took a step back from him, reached into her boot and grabbed a throwing knife she kept there. Very deliberately, she threw the weapon and watched it embed into his thigh.

"Fucking bitch!" Howe growled at her, as he grabbed at the dagger in his leg, pulling it out. He attempted to throw it back at her, but she was easily able to move out of the way of his clumsy shot. "There it is," he growled. "That damn look in the Cousland eye, that always got in the way. You won't take it from me this time!"

He lunged forward, Elissa easily side stepped and dodged him. She flicked her wrist and cloaked herself in invisibility, stepping into the shadows as she did so.

Zevran chuckled from where her friends stood on the sidelines watching. "Did I not tell you, my beautiful rose, not to play with your food?"

Howe had completely lost track of where Elissa went. He turned around on the spot, his eyes searching frantically for any sign of her. When it did come, it was from behind. The Arl's belt fell to the ground around his feet. He whirled around facing the back and swung frantically. He fell to the ground in an agonizing heap as the rogue appeared behind him, her dagger plunged into a gap in the side of his armor.

She pulled her dagger out and stepped back again, watching him with cold calculating eyes. A small smile was also playing across her face. It was more of a sneer than a smile, but it conveyed her emotion perfectly. She walked over to where her throwing dagger lay on the ground behind her.

Taking her time, she picked it up, turned around, and aimed once more at Howe. This time, it sunk into his genitals. Zevran winced as Howe screamed in agony. Elissa walked casually over to the man who had destroyed everything she knew and loved. "You aren't screaming loud enough Howe," she pulled the dagger roughly back out, causing the man to scream in agony once more.

He looked at her with hatred and malice. "Maker spit on you… I deserved… more…"

"Yes, i agree. You deserved this and much more," Elissa declared, and she ran the man through the heart.

* * *

Once her three friends were reassured that she was indeed feeling alright after her fight with Howe, they quickly made their way back to where Anora was being held captive.

"My thanks," the Queen said as she stepped out the door. She too was dressed in a Denerim guard uniform.

"Why are you dressed like that?" Elissa enquired.

"If Howe's people find me, I'll be killed. And my people will insist on escorting me back to the palace…. Where my father may also have me killed," Elissa nodded her understanding.

They walked quickly to the main exit of the estate to find they had been sold out. Ser Cauthrien and a squad of twenty plate armored guards stood ready and waiting. They also had Riordan and Fergus. There would be no way they could fight their way out of this one without losing at least some lives.

"Warden! In the name of the regent, I am placing you under arrest for the murder of Rendon Howe and his men-at-arms," Cauthrien stated. "Surrender, and you may be shown mercy."

_That was quick, his blood's not even cold yet, _Elissa thought to herself. _Here is our confirmation that this was a trap._

"I will stand down, if you agree to release everyone else," Elissa agreed, to everyone's shock. "You don't know the whole story. I'm here to free Anora, who was being held captive."

"Don't be ridiculous. The queen isn't being held prisoner here or anywhere else. Her father would never stand for such a thing."

"You know that for certain?" Elissa challenged.

"Unlike you, some of us know what honor and loyalty are. I have no doubts about Loghain."

Elissa turned to where Anora was standing. "Anora?"

The Queen rushed forward. "Oh thank the Maker you are here Cauthrien," Anora exclaimed breathlessly. "The Warden kidnapped me and was trying to take me by force."

Each member of their party stared incredulously at the traitorous Queen. The legion of soldiers under Cauthrien's command all drew their weapons. Elissa judged the situation. There was no way they could win and she had to save Fergus at all costs, she would not risk his safety. "Fine, I will stand down. If you let all my companions and those two prisoners go."

Leliana stared at her and yelled in protest. "No! We've come so far, why surrender now?"

Wynne started at her. "Are you sure this is what you wish?"

Elissa nodded. "Killing them now just reinforces Loghain's lies about me."

Cauthrien looked shocked. "I'm surprised this ended peacefully," she nodded at Elissa's request. "Bring the Warden. Loghain doesn't care about the rest."

The group was shoved roughly outside the estate as Elissa was taken into custody. The last thing Zevran and Leliana saw was Elissa being knocked unconscious by cruel blow to the back of her head. She fell to the floor in a crumpled heap as the door closed firmly behind them.

* * *

**_Author's Note: _**_It always bothered me that Fergus just showed up out of nowhere. I wanted a bit more of a compelling reason than, I've just been lying about in a hut for the past 6 months. He was also the catalyst as to why Elissa did not want to fight her way out of this situation. She would never allow Fergus to be taken again._

_Thanks to those that have favourited my story so far. Also thanks to those of you that take the time to even read it. You are all appreciated. Special thanks to Casswriter, who takes the time to review each chapter. _


	27. Chapter 26 - Fort Drakon

**Chapter 26 - Fort Drakon**

Alistair had been anxiously waiting Elissa's return from the moment she stepped out of their room earlier that day. He regretted that she felt he did not trust her; and that was not the case at all. After he had given it some thought, it all came down to that he was just scared of losing everything he cared about once again. It would not be the first time. He impatiently waited for her to come back to him, so he could try to explain his feelings to her so she would understand.

As time passed, he paced the main hall for hours waiting for them to return. He did not trust Anora, and Eamon and Teagan tried unsuccessfully to calm the young man down. He knew something was wrong before the group had even returned to the castle. He had been able sense Elissa's usual calm, and occasional anger radiating from across Denerim until a few minutes ago. Now there was nothing; it was like she was blocking him, and she was quickly moving further and further away. _This is not right! _His brain screamed urgently at him. _Something has gone wrong!_

The anxious young man was about to don his armor and take off into the night after her himself, when Leliana and Zevran came running into the room breathless. Their return trip from Denerim was made even slower as Fergus traveled with them. Alistair's eyes glanced behind them as they entered the room. Wynne was following more slowly along with two men he did not recognize. There was no sign of his wife, and he could not sense her anywhere near. "Where the hell is she?!" He demanded, trying to quell the feeling of panic that started to churn in his stomach.

Zevran spoke first. "Her Majesty betrayed us. Loghain's guards took her."

Alistair rounded on them furiously. "How is it you are here!"

Zevran pulled one of the haggard men he did not know forward. "Alistair Therin, meet your brother in law, Fergus Cousland," Alistair stopped in his tracks, his mouth literally hanging open. Eamon stepped forward in concern to examine the Teryn. He motioned to Isolde and they lead Fergus from the room.

Zevran put his hand on his friend's arm. "She handed herself over to the guards so the rest of us would be spared," he looked at him seriously. "You _know_ there is no way she would risk her brother once she found him. It is not good my friend. She has been deemed a traitor, and it is a traitors punishment she will suffer. She will not be treated well. They will take her to Fort Drakon. We need a plan to get her out of there and quickly."

Alistair had already started to move toward the doorway. Leliana grabbed his arm. "Alistair, we want to get her out just as much as you do, but we need a plan to get in. This is Fort Drakon we are talking about."

He fell into a chair, his head fell into his hands as he pulled himself together. He took a deep breath and looked at his friends. "I can still sense her, so we know she is alive," he looked imploringly at Leliana and Zevran. "How are we going to get her back? I'm open to any ideas right now."

* * *

Loghain had left strict orders with the jailors to break the Warden using any means necessary, but not to kill her. The regent wanted a confession from Elissa Cousland on record. It would go far to strengthening his position, whether the confession was true or not. An admission that the Couslands and Grey Wardens were traitors to their country, would go far. Howe had no luck wringing any such statements from the elder brother.

Elissa came too as she was being shoved bodily into her cell. The guards began removing all her armor and clothing. Her natural instinct was to fight against this invasion into her privacy and she resisted as they start stripping her bare. Two men held her arms while the other punched her right in the face. She felt her eye split and swell. Dazed and confused, they were able to remove more of her armor before she knew what was happening; and soon she was left in nothing but her small clothes. Before they left, the guard backhanded her face once more time, sending her sprawling to the floor. She curled into a ball and her arms instinctively went to her stomach.

"Traitorous, murdering bitch," he growled, before the three men began kicking her where she lay.

She lay as still as possible during their attack, only intent on protecting her stomach and the babies that were struggling to grow within. Once they were done, the guards left and locked the cell behind them. Leaving Elissa lying broken and bleeding on the cold stone floor.

She could only see out of one eye. The other was swollen shut entirely now. Her forearm was broken from protecting her stomach, where one of the men's boots had made contact with it. She struggled to sit up using her one good arm to help. There were no windows where she was, only a few torches placed in between the cells offering a flickering dim light. There were only a few other cells in the area she was being kept in. They were empty apart from the one next to her.

The cell next to her was technically empty also. She looked closer at the dead body in her neighboring cell when the bright red hair, and the unblinking green eyes made her heart catch in her throat. _Sweet Andraste, Roderick! _Silent tears streamed down Elissa's face. _Oh Maker, he had been here all this time._ From the appearance of his body, he had only been dead a few days, to a week. She should have been trying to save him. How many others had survived only to be captured and tortured at the hands of these men?

* * *

"Alistair, you are going to wear out that rug if you don't stop pacing soon," Wynne remarked.

"I'll stop as soon as someone comes up with an idea to go get my wife back!" he snapped at the older woman.

Wynne looked at the young man with understanding. "Have faith Alistair. We'll think of something."

"Praying will not get Elissa back," he groaned in frustration.

Leliana stopped her pacing. "That's it!"

"What?" Three pairs of eyes turned to look at her asking the same question.

"Prayer!" The bard said in excitement.

"Leliana so help me, if you say to pray for her to come back…" Alistair began.

She looked at him and frowned. "Seriously Alistair," she admonished him. "It's nothing that abstract." She was becoming animated as the idea grew inside her mind.

"Do you still have your Templar armor?" she asked him. Alistair nodded.

"The Chantry still visits the inmates in Fort Drakon, to give the prisoners last rights, and to pray for forgiveness for their sins." The three of us will dress as chantry sisters, and you will be our Templar accompaniment.

Zevran nodded as he understood what Leliana was getting at. "Yes.. yes, that might just work." He turned to the young knight. "What are you waiting for man, go get that armor on!"

* * *

Elissa awoke in cell, uncertain as to how much time had passed. It could have been an hour, it could have been days. There were no windows. Just cold stone and flickering torches. It hurt to breath, she guessed she had a few broken ribs, and she could not move one of her arms without experiencing exploding pain. Her one eye had swollen shut, and the second was not too far behind it.

She prayed to the Maker her friends and Fergus managed to get to safety. There had been no way they could have hoped to fight their way out with that many armed guards. She was glad they had kept Alistair out of this; he would still be able to get to the Landsmeet. She prayed she would still be alive to see it. Thinking about Alistair made her heart smile, he was a fair and kind man. He would make a wonderful king.

The guards came back down the corridor. She lay still on the floor. Moving hurt too much at the moment. Her best chance of staying alive was to remain as passive as possible and not letting them break her. The guards stood each side of her and picked her by the arms. The pain from her broken arm was blinding. They dragged her out of her cell to another chamber father down the corridor. Her feet were unable to keep up with their pace, and were dragging behind them. They were cut and rubbed raw on the hard unforgiving stone floor.

They dragged her into a large dimly lit room that had cages hanging from the ceiling and other various tools and implements used in torture. They shackled both her arms together and hung her from the ceiling. The chain was adjusted so that she could stand only if she remained on the tips of her toes. She felt extremely exposed and scared but she swallowed her fear and maintained the best façade she could.

The jailor swaggered around her self-importantly. "So we have ourselves a noble traitor this time do we?"

Elissa remained silent.

"Too high and mighty to talk to me now, are you?" He walked behind her, so she could not see what he was doing.

"What was the Grey Warden's plans once the Orlesian armies were inside our borders?" he asked.

She maintained her silence. Elissa could hear him moving about behind her, but tied up as she was she could not see what he was actually doing. Suddenly she felt her mouth being pried apart and a foul tasting liquid was poured down her throat.

"Let's try another shall we," she could feel his breath on the back of her neck now. "How many Orlesian operatives are within Ferelden at the moment?"

Once again, she said nothing. She was unprepared for the intense searing pain in her shoulder as the jailor branded her skin with the red hot end of a large three pronged fork . Her flesh sizzled and burned as the metal cooked into her delicate flesh. Tears ran openly uncontrolled down her face but she bit her lip to trap a whimper from escaping.

"Let me try that again," he leant in and whispered the question right into her ear now. "What was the Grey Warden's plans once the Orlesian armies were inside our borders?" He demanded once more.

"The Grey Wardens are not traitors," she ground out.

"Wrong answer," the man chuckled. The fork burnt the skin on the back of her leg this time.

She spat defiantly. "Loghain is the traitor here, not me," the fork went back briefly into the fire, then he swung it hard against her stomach. The foul order smell of burning flesh filled the room as he alternated asking questions and with the physical aspect of the torture. He only stopped once Elissa had passed out from the pain. It would not do to continue when his victim could not feel the punishment for their crimes.

He grinned as he threw a bucket of disgusting smelling liquid from the corner of the room to wake her up. Elissa gagged as the smell of urine permeated her senses. Her head started to spin as whatever drug the man had given her started to take effect. The head jailor had stopped asking questions now, and instead was focusing his enjoyment on burning this traitor's lily white flesh.

* * *

Alistair continued his pacing in his Templar uniform as the other three scrambled to find Chantry dresses they could wear. He could sense Elissa intensely from where he was at Eamon's estate. Usually at such a distance, he would not be able to feel any details from her. However this time, his wife as in such excruciating pain and agony, the feelings were able to traverse even this distance between them.

Wynne and Leliana were with him now and they were just waiting for Zevran to return. His eyes filled with tears as he looked at the two women. "She's being tortured," he whispered brokenly.

The elderly mage looked at him in concern just as the blonde elf returned in his chantry robes. "Alistair, you have to stop expecting the worst. Have faith, we will get her back."

Alistair snapped his head at the mage. The look in his eyes was pure agony. "It is not my imagination Wynne. We are bonded and not just through marriage. We are linked by the taint in our blood We can feel each other just as we can feel the darkspawn," he saw the comprehension finally dawn on the mage's face at how deep the connection between the two Wardens really went.

"I can feel her Wynne. I feel her emotions and I can feel her pain. We cannot wait a second more, we must go **_now!_**" Without waiting for a reply or any more debate, Alistair strode off with the three of them hurrying behind him.

* * *

Elissa pressed her cheek against the cold stone floor. It felt good against her raw skin. She tried to remember some of the Templar mediations Alistair had once tried to teach her. As was the case then, she just could not do it, her mind like always was racing to be able to slow down and relax. She wished she had tried harder, as being able to block some of the pain she was in right now would be a blessed relief. Instead, all she could think about was Alistair. His goofy smile, how he always got embarrassed when he did not know what to say. How gentle he always was with her. And Fergus. She had found Fergus, like father had asked her to. She smiled. She'd saved Fergus.

Elissa slept again, with no idea how long she lay there. She woke once more when she was pulled roughly to her feet. They dragged her out of her cell again and trussed her up to the ceiling in the same manner as they had before. Another potion was forced between her lips. Her head began to swim immediately as it immediately took effect.

"How many Orlesian agents are operating within the palace Warden?" This time there were no hot pokers. Instead he whipped her using a cruel lash that had small metal needles on the tips of the leather. They ripped into the flesh each time it connected with soft skin.

Elissa tried not to scream, but she could not hold it in. The lash hit her exposed back, the cruel leather wrapped around her entire body, ripping into the flesh on her stomach and breasts. Still she would not give in and declare the Grey Wardens as traitors. Elissa would rather die than betray what she believed in. He pulled back and let fly, again, and again, and again. Blood ran freely down the multiple lacerations that ripped through her delicate skin.

Not getting the response he wanted from the lash, the guard pulled out a small thin knife from his belt. He grinned and cut the two braids from the back of her head. He hacked off her remaining hair, and spat at her feet. With that done, he bought the knife down hard; and drove it through her upper thigh.

She bit her lip so hard to keep from screaming that blood ran into her mouth. She passed out once more from the pain. This time they just left her hanging there instead of putting her back in her cell. She woke up a few times, but could barely see out of the eye that was not completely swollen shut. There was no longer a part of her body that was not burned, bruised or bloody. Elissa was barely recognizable at this point.

Her eye passed fuzzily over the chamber door as it swung open and more guards entered the room. She did not know if she had been here a day or a week. Time no longer held meaning. "The order has been signed for her execution," she overheard a newcomer say. "Publicly in the square, just after the first shift change tomorrow morning. They want an example made of her."

Elissa was in agony, she wished they would just end now, she had no idea how long she had been there, minutes felt like hours. She knew now that she would no longer see Alistair again. She just prayed he would be safe until they could meet later in the Fade once he finally joined her. She prayed for the souls of their unborn children, who were cursed to die with their mother. For now, she just wanted to pain to stop.

There was something different about the guards this time though, they were joking and jeering and some were sipping liquor out of a flask. Elissa realized this time while she was unconscious, her small clothes had been removed entirely. The men slowly formed a circle around her, leering at her nakedness while some of them had already started fondling their privates. They were getting themselves ready for the next round of fun with their guest. Nothing was more fun than these traitorous noble fillies that were bought in. It was a rare and special treat.

Two guards approached her and she started squirming where she hung, trying to avoid their touch. _Maker no, anything but this._ She was fighting desperately with everything she had left, but there was no chance for escape.

Her legs had until now remained untethered, but two guards moved forward and grabbed them, tying her feet to rings in the floor. This forced her legs to spread wide apart, allowing the men full view of her completely unhampered. She could not move a muscle. There was nothing she could do to prevent what was coming. A lone tear made its way down her cheek as she wished again she could see Alistair just one more time before she died. She prayed he would be strong enough to continue on, and be successful where she was not.

A guard appeared in front of her running his hand up over the tender, sore flesh and grabbed her breast; twisting her nipple painfully. The other hand reached down directly to her crotch and he roughly stuck a finger into her, causing her to cry out in pain. The guard laughed, his putrid breath blew directly into her broken face. "Looks like she likes it boys." He grinned.

Elissa sneered and spat blood into his face.

He stopped his ministrations and backhanded her so hard that the world went black again for moment. She shook her head trying to clear her mind. She heard bits of armor hitting the ground around her. Elissa wished she had a vial of one of her poisons, she would rather die than go through what she knew was about to happen next.

* * *

With Leliana doing all the talking, their disguises worked to get them into the area with the Fort Drakon Chantry. For this to work, the priestess in the Chantry had to be put out of commission. Zevran went into the room while the three stood attentive in the hallway. The elf returned after a few moments.

"Sleeping like a baby in her quarters. I also locked the door from the outside."

Wynne smiled at the elf. "Why Zevran, I under estimated you."

Zevran looked surprise. "You thought I would kill a defenseless priestess?" he shook his head. "Tsk tsk, how little you really do know me."

"Enough with the small talk," Alistair said impatiently. "Let's go. She's this way," he wanted to get to Elissa as soon as possible, and strode through the halls unrelenting as he got closer to her presence. Strangely enough, it was because of that strange confidence that they were not stopped or questioned. The Templar clearly knew what he was doing and where he was going. The three sisters followed closely in his wake.

She was close now. One or two floors away at the most. He could feel her distress and pain hitting him like brick walls. It was all he could do not to start screaming himself, so intense everything he was feeling from her. She was in agony; he had to get to her soon before it was too late.

* * *

The guards were laughing amongst themselves. The jailor was an unclean man, he declared loudly since he was the one in charge, he would get to go first with this nice little piece of traitor noble arse.

The other guards have their pants dropped around their ankles, masturbating and did not hear the commotion coming from further up the hall.

The jailor had his pants around his ankles now and Elissa could feel his erection on her buttocks, pressing against her. She tried to pull away, but the guard had his hands on her hips, and pulled her back roughly towards him. She felt him place himself into position slightly under her, his erection poking at her now forcing its way in.

There was nothing gentle or caring about this. He was large and she was not ready. The pain was unbelievable as the jailor drove his erection cruelly into her dry cavity. A scream ripped uncontrolled out of her lungs before she could stop it. There was nothing loving in this act. He was pounding into her hard and fast, groaning, breathing disgusting warm breath into her ear. He was only intent on his own pleasure; in his power over her. The man grunted loudly as he thrust his seed deep within her cavity.

He stepped back and was immediately replaced by new body. Elissa had passed out from the pain now and was hanging from the ceiling unresponsive. The men using her body for pleasure did not care. There were some lewd jokes, as the next foul man started pounding fiercely into the small woman. Blood had begun to run down her legs from the damage being done to her.

* * *

Alistair felt a horrible chill travel down his spine as he heard his wife's desperate scream echoing on and on down the corridor. They were close now, and he ran sprinting towards the room she was in; not caring who he ran past or if he was heading into danger. Something was very, very wrong.

He threw open the door to the torture area Elissa was being kept in. Wynne and Leliana stood behind him as they took in the scene before them. Guards were standing around a bloody feminine figure. The woman hung limply from the ceiling as one of men took her savagely from behind. The others were cheering him on. They were all jerking off as they impatiently waited their turn.

Alistair had never been berserk before, but that changed at that exact moment. He did not even draw his sword. He reached the two guards closest to him, grabbed each of them by the side of their heads and smashed them together. The impact caved in the side of their skulls.

Next he reached for the man who was currently raping his wife. He picked him up by the neck and drove him bodily down onto the stone floor. His glove smashed the man's nose driving it into the back of his skull. Alistair turned his rage to the three men who were quickly trying to pull their pants up. He pulled out his sword and attacked them in a furious frenzy of strikes. Body parts went flying. It had all happened so fast the men did not know what hit them. He had killed every man in the room before Wynne and Leliana had managed to move.

* * *

Elissa did not wake up at the noise or commotion going on around her. She just continued to hang unconscious, covered in cuts, bruises, blood, and open wounds. Blood was running from open wounds all over her body, and down her legs from the sexual assault. Wynne and Leliana began to cry at the sight of their friend. She was barely recognizable. Zevran's face was an unreadable mask, his eyes deadly; as he planned exact details on how he was going to make these people pay.

Alistair dropped his sword and ran to his wife, screaming her name. "Elissa! Maker nooo, no no no no! Please no..." he ran to her tenderly lifting her body while begging for help from the other two women. He tried to find somewhere to touch were she was not beaten or injured. "My love… please. Oh please, no," the tears streamed down his face as he took in every mark on her beaten body.

Her face was bruised and swollen, her features barely discernible. He was desperately trying to release the pressure on her wrist as Leliana worked expertly on the locks, freeing her from her imprisonment. He was thankful he could still sense her and while holding her gently, he could feel she was still breathing.

Wynne already had both hands on Elissa's arm; her brow frowned in concentration sending as waves of magic coursed through her body probing for what damage had been caused to the young woman. Zevran noticed Elissa's things in the corner while the others worked to free her and packed them up into his backpack. Alistair gently laid his wife on the floor, keeping her head in his lap, his body wracked in sobs.

Wynne performed a thorough check of the battered woman to be sure she missed nothing that may cause complications later. Three broken ribs, fractures in both wrists, one broken forearm, lacerations all over her body from being lashed. Raw burns from poker marks. It was obvious she had been brutally tortured, and all had been witness to the rape as it was in progress, and she had damage suffered there also. Thankfully there was no damage to any of her internal organs.

There was no time to work too thoroughly right now though. Wynne healed the most critical injuries, the broken bones, and stopped the bleeding on the most serious wounds. They still had to get out of here, and back to Arl Eamon's estate. Wynne was shocked at her extent of the woman's injuries. Anyone else but a Grey Warden would probably have been dead before now at such brutal treatment.

She had needed to manipulate and set the bad break of Elissa's arm. Alistair was barely coherent, so it was Zevran that had to help stretch out the arm and set the bone so it would heal straight. She was glad Elissa was unconscious for the act; manipulating the bone back into place would have been extremely painful.

Leliana grabbed a linen shirt off one of the dead guards to dress Elissa so they could move her. Alistair picked his wife up, cradling her as gently as possible, and then with the two women behind him, ran the entire distance back to Eamon's estate without stopping. The two women had trouble keeping up with him, even outfitted in plate armor as he was.

Alistair would have run to the Dead Trenches and back for his Elissa. He headed directly for their room the moment they stepped onto Arl Eamon's estate. Wynne, Leliana and Zevran followed closely behind.

The mage turned to the elf. "Zevran, keep **_everyone _**out of here."

The elf nodded. "Consider it done," he pulled a chair from the room, unlocked the door and stepped outside. He closed the door and sat down in the chair. Just in time, Eamon was hurrying along the corridor.

Wynne was not sure how much longer the young woman could have lasted, it was lucky they had got there when they did. Elissa's vitals had been very weak when they arrived. The mage worked on Elissa for an hour, and needed several lyrium potions, and poultices as she did so. The damage both physically and mentally that had been inflicted to the young woman was substantial.

Leliana was holding Alistair in her arms. They rocked back and forth together watching Wynne treat their friend and lover. It had broken something in Alistair to see his wife beaten and tortured in that manner, he was blaming himself for not being able to protect her.

Eventually Wynne stood up wearily. She moved away from the bed. Leliana and Alistair both jumped to their feet as soon as the mage moved.

Wynne rubbed her eyes wearily. "She will be fine, the babies are fine," she smiled slightly. "The babies are more than fine all things considered. Her injuries are healing nicely. There were quite a few scars I could not do anything about," the mage sighed. "But I worry more about the emotional impact, and no amount of magic can fix that."

* * *

The four friends lived in Elissa's room for the next two days, as the woman lay unconscious and unresponsive. Zevran kept his post as sentry, passing on information to concerned visitors as they stopped by. However no one was allowed in at this time. The one exception had been Draco. Zevran would not have been able to keep the Marabi out of their room even if he tried. The dog had been the first to reach the room out of their companions.

Wynne examined Elissa daily, forcing herbal potions down her throat since she was not able to eat. Alistair sat in a chair next to the bed, holding his wife's hand keeping vigil. The mage had tried to get him to leave once, and, well his reaction was not pleasant. She had left him to sleep on the side of the bed. Leliana took care of everyone, ensuring they had food, ate and slept. She also washed Elissa, and managed to dress her in a soft nightgown.

Zevran was diligent and allowed no one to interrupt them until he was told otherwise. So everyone was surprised when the door opened, and Zevran stepped inside. Alistair sent him a questioning look.

"Anora is here," the elf said in a steely tone.

The chair went flying backwards as Alistair got to his feet. "Where."

Zevran nodded. "Eamon's office."

Wynne and Leliana watched the two men go. "Do you think we should go after them to make sure they don't do anything rash?" Leliana asked.

The old mage frowned and stared at the door they had just walked out of. "If we go, I am liable to do something rash myself."

* * *

Alistair did not knock as he entered Eamon's study, he simply threw open the door. Zevran was close on his heels. Eamon and Anora were seated, deep in conversation. The Arl rose to his feet at the interruption to their conversation. "Ahhh, Alistair. May I introduce…"

"I know who she is Eamon," he interrupted. "My question is, why is she here?" Zevran had already walked around behind the blonde queen, who still remained seated. "You betrayed my wife, and left her in the hands of your father's guards to be tortured."

Anora sat up straighter and looked hauntingly at the young man. "I had on a disguise for a reason. She told them who I was."

"Let me kill her now," Zevran stated unsmiling from his position behind the queen.

Eamon stood in between Alistair and Anora. "Enough!"

"Enough!" Alistair had completely lost his temper now. "Enough! We had enough months ago and yet here we still are," he turned his angry glare fully on Anora now. "We know all about your little plan Anora. You and your father." He began to pace as he talked. "I have Cailin's documents. I know Eamon was trying to get you put aside as Queen because you are barren. I know that Cailin was considering marrying the Empress of Orlais."

He stood over her now. His face red and angry. "You are selfish and unfit to rule. You and your father have plotted, schemed and committed high treason, you deserve to rot," he grabbed Anora's arm roughly and dragged her from the room.

Eamon ran along behind them, yelling at Alistair to stop. But he was not going to, not until he could make this selfish bitch see. It did not matter that she was Queen, this situation was entirely her fault. He dragged her to his room. Where Elissa lay unconscious on the bed.

Wynne and Leliana were both shocked when Alistair returned physically dragging Anora long with him. He shoved the woman roughly to the floor. "Take a good look _Your Majesty. _Take a look at what your actions caused."

Anora was livid that Alistair had dared lay a hand on her let alone manhandle her in such a manner, and opened her mouth to give him a piece of his mind. But the shock at seeing Elissa Cousland again, broken and battered, laying pale against the sheets silenced her. Though the injuries were healed, she was covered in bruises, and the new scars were bright against her extremely pale skin. Her hair had been hacked off and was uneven lengths. Anora had heard stories before of what happened in the dungeons, but she had though they were just that: Stories. Seeing firsthand was something else. She had caused this.

"This is all your doing!" Alistair accused her. "Look at just one part of the horrors you are responsible for and pray to the Maker for forgiveness, for you will not get it from me," he pulled Anora to her feet and shoved her toward a very shocked Eamon. "Get her out of my sight, and make sure I don't see her face again anytime soon."

Eamon left with the Queen and suggested to her that it would be a good idea if she kept to her suite and sent her servant out for things she needed. She was not popular around here at this time.

Alistair took his chair next to Elissa once more. He could still sense her, but as before it was empty, vacant. "Could you give us some time alone?" he said aloud, to no one in particular. He knew when the door clicked shut that their friends did as he wished.

He pushed the chair back behind him as he fell to his knees by the bed. He took Elissa's hand into his. Tears stung his eyes as he kissed her hand. "Come back to me Elissa. I can't do this without you. You're everything that's good in my life," he lay his head on the bed next to her, and cried.

* * *

The next morning Elissa woke up to the sun shining brightly through the bedroom windows. She ached all over. She tried to move, but her hand was caught by something. She looked over to see Alistair, his hair sticking up in all directions. He knelt on the floor, half laying on the bed, holding her hand. He sat up quickly as soon as he felt her move.

His honey colored eyes smiled into hers. "Hello beautiful," he leant forward and ran his hand gently along the side of her face.

"Alistair..." she whispered softy. "You came for me."

"Always my love," he said, kissing her hand again.

Elissa's eyes clouded with tears, and she gripped his hand tightly. "The babies?" she asked, scared to hear the answer.

Alistair smiled and kissed her hand again. Tears shone brightly in his eyes. "They are fine. Healthier than their mother according to Wynne."

A soft knock sounded and Wynne stepped into the room once more. She smiled. "I see you have finally woken young lady. You had us worried. I bought a visitor with me today."

Alistair stood up and frowned, until Fergus Cousland stepped into the room behind Wynne. Fergus had spent the last few days also in bed, but his condition had not been as bad, so he was up and about already.

"Fergus!" Elissa exclaimed from her bed. Delight at seeing her brother again eclipsing all else. Her brother strode to the side of her bed and sat down where Alistair had been moments before. Elissa sat up, muscles complaining as the siblings held each other crying.

"Yes, yes…" Wynne came over fussing. "I need to examine you young lady." She addressed Fergus. "Excuse me, My Lord."

Fergus shook his head. "No please, call me Fergus. No one that saved my life should have to call me My Lord," he said smiling.

Wynne smiled. The brother was much like the sister. The mage sat on the bed next to Elissa and rested her hand on her stomach.

Alistair stared at Fergus Cousland. He had aged, and he looked like he had been ill for a very long time. "Fergus?" He addressed his wife's brother. Fergus Cousland turned his bright blue eyes on the young man. He stuck his hand out in greeting. "I'm Alistair," he grinned. "Elissa's husband."

Fergus had stuck his hand out in greeting, but froze in shock at how the man had introduced himself. He found himself in a daze as he shook the man's hand. "Husband?" he repeated in response.

Elissa spoke up from her bed. "I always told you I was going to marry him Fergus," she paused a moment allowing that to sink in. "It just took me a few years to find him again."

Now both Fergus and Alistair looked confused. It was Fergus that spoke though. _"Alistair!" _he looked at his sister and the man standing in front of him. His sisters reference clearing up the question of just who Alistair was. He shook his head and laughed. "By the Maker, yes you did."

Alistair stared at the two of them in confusion. The siblings were continuing a conversation they had been having for years. Fergus smiled at him. "She had the biggest crush on you. It was always Alistair this, or Alistair that. One time she had a fight with our… our parents," he sighed sadly, but then smiled. "She told father that he better get on Eamon's case about where you were because she would not consider anyone else."

Alistair looked at his wife in shock.

"I was eight years old!" Elissa explained. "You'd just kissed me and then disappeared. I was most put out."

Wynne spoke up. "Alright, visiting time is over. I was hoping Fergus' voice might help wake you up if you were still unconscious, but you both need your rest."

Fergus kissed his sister's forehead. "I'll visit again later when you're allowed more visitors." He left the room.

The mage pulled the sheet up around Elissa once more. "I'm going to the kitchen to get you both something to eat. The babies are doing well and progressing nicely," she looked at the couple seriously. "Elissa is on bed rest until further notice. I know we still have things to do, but where you can, get someone else to do them. Your body took quite a beating this time young lady, and it needs time to properly heal and recover."

Once again they were alone. Alistair sat next to Elissa and took her hands into his once more. "I'm sorry," he said.

Elissa looked at him in shock. "Sorry? What do you have to be sorry for?"

His face crumpled. "I should have gotten there sooner. I couldn't stop them…" his voice broke.

"No!" Elissa said firmly. "Look at me. None of this is your fault," she took a shaky breath. "I won't lie. I thought I was going to die. But thinking of you kept me going…" She looked up at him imploringly now. "Can you just hold me for a while?"

Alistair pulled his boots off and climbed onto the bed next to his wife. He sat upright next to her, as unsure as their first time together as what to do. Elissa could sense Alistair in her mind as well as feel him next to her. That sense of him allowed her to relax as she rested her head and hand lightly on his chest and allowed his arm to wrap around her.

Wynne found them that way, fast asleep when she returned with plates of food for them later. She smiled and left it quietly on the table, leaving the couple in privacy. Zevran still guarded the door, determined that none should interrupt. Their time alone together was more healing than any magic or potion she could give.


	28. Chapter 27 - The Alienage

**Chapter 27 - The Alienage**

_There have been alienages for as long as elves and shems have lived in the same lands. They saythat Val Royeaux has ten thousand elves living in a space no bigger than Denerim's market. Their walls are supposedly so high that daylight doesn't reach the vhenadahl until midday__. _

_But don't be so anxious to start tearing down the walls and picking fights with the guards. They keep out more than they keep in. We don't have to live here, you know. Sometimes a family gets a good break, and they buy a house in the docks, or the outskirts of town. If they're lucky, they come back to the alienage after the looters have burned their house down. The unlucky ones just go to the paupers' field. _

_Here, we're among family. We look out for each other. Here, we do what we can to remember the old ways. The flat-ears who have gone out there, they're stuck. They'll never be human, and they've gone and thrown away being elven, too. So where does that leave them? Nowhere. _

_-Sarethia, hahren of the __Highever__ alienage _

* * *

Elissa knew her hair had been cut off, she had been conscious when the jailor had done that, but she was still shocked the first time she actually looked in the mirror. She sat on the small stool, looking at her reflection and could not help the tears that sprung to her eyes.

Leliana stood behind her, and squeezed her shoulder. "Do not worry my love," she grinned. "It just needs some evening out."

She grabbed the bards hand and sighed. "I know, it is just hair… it's just…" her bottom lip trembled.

Leliana squeezed her hand. "I know," she stood behind the young woman sitting at the dresser. Elissa had just bathed, so her hair was wet, and hung unevenly in clumps around her face. It had only been five days since Elissa's rescue. There was a large cut healing above her right eye and the entire right side of her face was mottled purple and green. The swelling had gone down enough that she was able to see clearly once more.

The bard smiled and began cutting Elissa's hair with a small sharp pair of scissors. There were a few spots it had been cut little too short to do much with, but they could be hidden by the curly layers above them. By the time she was done, Elissa had a short bob styled in several layers. Without the heaviness of length, Elissa's hair curled as it dried around her face. Elissa unscrewed a jar Morrigan had gave her earlier. It was a cream for her skin, that was working wonders to reduce some of the scaring. It smelt like roses, and made her skin feel extraordinarily soft. The mage was very skilled were it came to potions and poultices.

"There! What do you think?" Elissa had been daydreaming while Leliana had been working. Her hair now fell in ringlets around her face, and at different lengths all over her head. She had completely forgotten that her hair was curly when it was shorter.

Elissa smiled and touched her head. It felt so light compared to what it had when she wore it in braids. She looked up and caught Alistair's eye as he walked up behind them. "You look beautiful, and I'm starting to think I should get Leliana to cut my hair," he declared. "If you ladies are finished, I came to see if my wife would like to stroll through the gardens," he smiled and offered her his arm.

Elissa was still forced to stay in bed most of the day by Wynne. They were very lucky the babies had managed to not be harmed during the incident at Fort Drakon, but it was best to play it safe for as long as possible while her body fully healed. She was allowed short walks in the Arl's private garden, and often spent the mornings with Alistair, enjoying the warm sunshine.

A statue of Andraste stood in the middle of a beautiful rose garden. There was a small stone seating area in the middle, and this is where the couple had taken to frequenting. It was hidden and private, the sunshine and greenery boosted her spirits. Isolde told Elissa during one of her visits that Eamon had built the small garden for her. She had few friends when she married the Arl, and she had loved the peace and quiet where she could be by herself, read or simply pray to Andraste.

It was there that the Arl and Arlessa found the couple. In the two days since Elissa had been awake, they were either in their rooms, or in their gardens. Alistair could feel her wife tense up as the couple approached them, both physically and mentally. It was the same when any male came too close to her, apart from himself or Fergus. His arm around her, he squeezed her shoulder reassuringly. She smiled up at him, knowing he understood, and rested her head against his shoulder.

"Good morning again Alistair, Elissa," Eamon smiled at the couple. "You are looking much better today, might I add," the Arl, like the others, had been shocked at the condition in which the Warden had returned.

Isolde smiled the young woman. "I see Leliana did your hair. It looks lovely," she reached out to touch Elissa's hair, only to have the young woman flinch and jump back, avoiding the touch. Isolde looked at the younger woman sadly. "My apologies. I was just going to say, I never realized your hair was so curly. It looks beautiful like this."

Elissa shook her head. She reached over and grabbed Isolde's hand. "I' sorry," she apologized. "I… I was beaten, and…"

"My darling Elissa, please do not apologize to me," Isolde shook her head, tears sprang to her eyes. "You have done so much… if there is anything I can do, anything you need. You have only ask."

Eamon looked at the couple thoughtfully. He wondered if bringing this up was a good idea at all, but he had to ask. "Actually, I have a request from Anora."

"Anora?" asked Elissa with a questioning look. "What's she doing here?"

Alistair nodded and frowned. "She turned up here the day before you woke up," he turned to Eamon. "What does she want?"

"She would like an audience with Elissa."

"Absolutely not," Alistair declared.

Elissa frowned. "Did she say what she wanted to see me about?" she asked.

Eamon shook his head. "No, Erlina did not divulge that to me. But you do not have to meet with her alone. We could bring her here, with Alistair, and ourselves."

Alistair looked at his wife in concern. "Are you sure you want to talk to her? Don't feel obligated just because she's Queen or anything."

Elissa smiled, but it did not reach her eyes. Alistair recognized the steely look her blue eyes took. "No, I want to see her," she looked at the Arl. "If you would please Eamon?"

The Arl nodded and left to get the Queen. He returned a few minutes later with the immaculately dressed woman following behind.

Anora stopped short and looked at the seated couple. She nodded to Elissa. "Before I say anything else Warden, please… let me apologize for my behaviour," she looked Elissa directly in the eye now. "I know that nothing I can say, can take away any of the injustices that were done to you; but you have them anyway."

Elissa nodded curtly. "Why did you do it Anora?"

"I simply did not think…," the woman began.

"What!" Elissa intertupted angrily. "You did not think that your father's guards, who you said would kill **_you_**_…_ you did not stop to think what they would do to **_me?_**" she snapped.

Anora looked genuinely ashamed. "No, I did not stop to think," she sighed. "Elissa, your father let you grow up differently, but you know what it is like for women raised such as us. Always kept away from such things. For so long I've been tied up with my own worries. Alistair was right, I was selfish. I came today, for three reasons. First, and foremost was to apologize for the harm that my actions caused to you," Anora paused and took a breath. "Secondly, because I wanted to discuss the unrest that has been felt across Denerim since Cailin's death. For some reason it is even worse in the alienage. You will need information and proof against my father in the Landsmeet. He or Howe has something to do with what is going on with the elves, I am sure of it. I believe it would be worthwhile investigating."

Alistair frowned at the woman in front of them. "And tell me why for one second, should we trust you again?"

"Because, _Your Majesty, _andthis is my last point. I am going to support you in the Landsmeet," Anora stated decidedly.

All heads turned to stare incredulously at the blonde woman. "You're what?!" Alistair asked.

Eamon stared at Anora. "Is this some sort of trick Anora?" he asked.

The blonde shook her head. "No Eamon," She turned to the two Wardens. "My father is not in his right mind. He is so maddened by his fear or the Orlesians that it blinds him to everything else. He abandoned Cailin, leaving my husband to die. He has allowed the torture of innocent people. He will have to answer for his crimes. All I ask, that is in return for my support, I am allowed to keep the Terynir of Gwaren, my home."

Alistair frowned, he still did not trust this woman. "We'll think it over."

Anora nodded. "That is all I ask, thank you for your time," she stood to leave. "Please, get back to your tea."

* * *

"I think you should go," Elissa said. The couple was back in their room, discussing who would head to the Alienage to investigate the lead that Anora had given them. Alistair's only concern was that Elissa did not go anywhere near anything to do with Anora.

Elissa continued. I know you are worried about me, but I think it's important that you spend some time with the elves, find out what's wrong. Make yourself known to them if you are going to be their King. I will stay here with Leliana and Fergus." She smiled sadly at her husband. "Talking to Leliana is… helpful. She's been through the same experience, and understands better than anyone how I feel."

Alistair kissed the top of her head. "If it's helpful to you, then I'll go, you spend the day with Leliana."

* * *

It was decided that Alistair, Zevran, Ohgren and Wynne would go to the alienage. All four of them were astounded by the poverty displayed blatantly around them. The worst squalor on the docks of Denerim were not half as bad as the conditions the elves lived in.

The group was not exactly getting a warm reception from the elves as they made their way through the alienage. The first elf that they ran into that would willingly talk to them, was Soris, the elf that Elissa had rescued from Howe's dungeon.

He seemed surprised to see them. "I-I wish I could give you something. Everything I owned was lost to looters after the purge. Not that I had anything valuable to begin with."

"Don't be silly, we don't need a reward," Alistair said with his usual smile.

The dark haired elf frowned them warily. "You'll have to excuse me if I seem a little skeptical that a total stranger would break me out of prison for no reason."

"We could not leave _anyone_ in Howe's dungeon," Zevran replied.

"Nothing comes without a price. What is it you came here for?" he looked at the group frowning. "Where is the Grey Warden that rescued me?"

Alistair frowned. "My wife is recovering from her injuries after being captured and taken to Fort Drakon. We found out there'd been some trouble here, she sent us here to see if everything was all right."

Zevran spoke up, laughing at the elf's mistrust. "Trust me my friend," he said in his heavy Antivan accent. "It takes getting used to, but there are some decent people in the world still."

Soris nodded slowly, seeming to reluctantly accept that fact. "I'm good as can be expected. It's sort of a shock to come home and find things this way…"

"What do you mean?" Zevran asked.

"Arl Howe led troops in here to _celebrate_ his appointment to the Arling of Denerim. No one's certain how many people died. And when the soldiers left, the plague took over."

Alistair frowned. "If it is a plague, why hasn't the Alienage been closed off?"

"Between the civil war and Ostagar, the city doesn't have enough soldiers left to seal the Alienage. And only elves and refugees have gotten sick. I'm sure that if anyone important gets the plague, the Alienage will burn." The elf shrugged. "I guess the plague's been pretty bad. I've seen a few sick people, myself, but by the time I got here it seemed to be under control. There are mages from Tevinter here, helping to treat it," he frowned again. "But there's something odd going on, though. My cousin Shianni could tell you more. You can't miss her, just look for the angriest woman in the alienage."

Zevran nodded. "We should go, thanks for the information."

Soris looked uncomfortable asking, but put himself out there anyway. "I… know you've already done a lot for me, but… I have to ask… Could you talk to Shianni? Please, I… I don't know what's going on here, but I know she's in over her head."

Alistair nodded his agreement, always willing to help. "Certainly."

"Really?" the elf smiled, surprised that the shem had agreed so readily. "I don't know what to say! Thank you! Maker bless you!"

* * *

While everyone knew Elissa had been beaten and tortured during her time in the prison, news of her rape was kept strictly between the ones that had participated in her rescue. No words need be spoken; some details just were not shared with others, not even her brother.

After Alistair left for the alienage with the others, Leliana came to spend the day with Elissa. They spent the morning discussing Leliana's own experience in dungeons with torture and rape at the hand of the dungeon guards. She even showed Elissa her own burns and scars. Tears stung the Warden's eyes as she gently touched the burn marks on her friend's skin.

"I… I can remember the beatings…," Elissa said haltingly. "When he burnt my flesh, and breathed on me…" the young woman shuddered, and Leliana held her hand in support. "I can't remember the… I can't remember…" she took a deep breath. "I cannot remember the rape, though I know it happened," she looked at the floor, tears now flowing down her face. "I feel **_filthy.. _**I don't think I will ever feel clean again…"

Leliana sat next to her friend, and gently took her into her arms. The two women had been friends before, but they now had a bond of friendship between them that spanned past normal understanding. "No, my sweet friend. I am proof that it gets better. It will take time, and it will not be easy," she smiled at Elissa. "But you have something I never had. You have Alistair."

Elissa laughed through the tears and nodded at Leliana. "It's true. That big overgrown fool makes me feel safe," fresh tears sprung once more, "Am I still good enough to be his wife?" she questioned.

"Oh sweetheart, of course you are," Leliana admonished her. "Alistair slayed a dragon for you. He killed the men that were touching you with his bare hands when he found you. He almost lost his mind," she whispered. Tears stung the bard's eyes as the image of her friend, and Alistair's reaction at finding her replayed in her memory.

Elissa nodded in Leliana's arms. She was about to say something else when a knock sounded on her bedroom door. They both rushed to wipe their eyes as Leliana answered the door. It was Fergus.

"I am hoping I am not interrupting you ladies," he said politely.

"Of course not!" Elissa said in delight. "I would like nothing better than for my best friend and my brother to get to know each other," she smiled at the two of them. "Please Fergus, come in."

* * *

Once they left Soris' small apartment, it was hard to miss large crowd of elves that was gathered under the huge tree in the centre of the alienage. The crowd seemed angry, and their focus was one building in particular.

"I've got children at home!" one of them yelled. "I can't wait out here for another day!"

An angry red-headed elven woman turned to her. "So go home! The best thing you can do for your children is not trust these charlatans!"

A Tevinter mage standing at the building's entrance, raised his hand and tried to pacify the crowd. "Everyone remain calm. We will help as many as we can today, so long as we can do this in an orderly fashion."

The angry red-headed elf that Alistair could only assume was Shianni put her hands on her hips in defiance. "Oh, you're 'helping' us, are you, shem? Like Valendrian and my uncle Cyrion, you helped them, didn't you? Helped them never to be seen again!"

The mage sighed. "We've explained this to you before, girl. More whining will not persuade us to let you into the quarantine to carry plague back out to the Alienage."

A male elf turned around frustrated. "Quit trying to get us all killed, Shianni! Some of us still got things to live for."

Shianni stepped forward pleading for the elves to listen to her. "If this spell of theirs works, why are half the people they quarantine perfectly healthy?"

Alistair stepped forward to talk to the young woman. "I heard there was trouble, can I help?"

Shianni turned and looked at them in disdain. "What's wrong, shem, did you get bored and decide to come watch the elves die of the plague?" then she seemed to remember something. "Wait… Soris told me about you. You're the ones who freed him from the dungeons."

Zevran nodded in confirmation as Shianni continued talking. She pointed over her shoulder with her thumb. "These foreigners say they're here to help with our outbreak of plague. Funny thing, though, all the people they 'help' disappear."

An elven woman standing near them overheard their conversation and interrupted. 'That's not true, and you know it, Shianni! Both my sisters got the Tevinter spell cast on them, and they're fine."

"Where's your niece then?" Shianni challenged. "And my Uncle Cyrion? And Valendrian?"

"Slow down and tell us what is happening here," Zevran interjected.

Shianni's eyes opened wide as she just realized they had an Antivan elf in their company. "These foreigners have taken dozen of elves into that house over the last few weeks, and none of them have been seen again. One of them was our hahren, Valendrian. And I don't know what we're going to do if we don't get him back."

Zevran's eyes narrowed in thought. "I think I'll go take a look inside the hospice."

Shianni looked at him doubtfully. "They won't just let you in."

The elf laughed heartily. "I was not going to ask," he said.

"Well, just be careful, those men are mages," Shianni said.

"Perhaps it should be they who are careful," he grinned.

Wynne turned to the young elf. "I am a healer, perhaps I can help those you know who are sick?" Shianni nodded and lead the mage off to those apartments she knew that elves needed assistance.

* * *

While Fergus was with them for the remainder of that morning, they left some subjects untouched. Even as Elissa's brother, none of them felt as if he should know the full extent of what had happened to her. However this was Elissa's first opportunity to do something, she had waned to do since she left home.

"Fergus," Elissa said seriously during the middle of their conversation. "I am so sorry about Orianna and Oren." Fresh tears came once more. It seemed she did nothing but cry lately. "I couldn't save them…"

"Hush…" her brother scolded her. "It is hardly your fault." His face turned bleak. "I miss them so much." He added in almost a whisper. Fergus sighed and stood up. "Now if you would excuse me, I need to go talk to Eamon and preparing for the Landsmeet."

Elissa sadly watched him go. "Perhaps he is not quite ready to talk about it?" Leliana offered quietly. "Or you might try when the two of you are alone," her friend nodded sadly.

"Speaking of being alone, that is something else I wanted to mention now we are alone," Leliana's face was serious. "You may have, _problems_ with Alistair touching you," she rushed to reassure her. "And that is normal and understandable.

Elissa nodded. "I am finding I am anxious around any man _except _Alistair," she smiled now. "And Fergus," she added after a second. "Let me explain. You know how we can sense each other because of the taint in our blood right?" Leliana nodded. "Alistair and I can sense each other quite significantly. I can feel where he is constantly, and that is comforting to me. When someone touches me know I cannot help but flinch and pull away. But I can feel Alistair _before_ he touches me, and his warmth is soothing and embraces me with love. I don't have that anxiety or panic with him that I do with others."

Leliana smiled at her friend, she always knew these two were meant to be together.

* * *

Zevran, Alistair and Ohgren walked toward the back of the building, and looked for a rear entrance. Avoiding a fight entirely was always better than a direct confrontation; most of the time. There were no windows, but there was a back door, manned only by a single elven guard.

The elf rolled his eyes as soon as he saw them. They were not his first visitors. "No, you can't go inside 'just for a moment', so you might as well walk right back around to the front doors. You shouldn't be out on the streets now anyway, what with the plague and all."

"Aren't you afraid of getting the plague yourself?" Alistair asked him.

"What's worse? Dying of the plague or dying of hunger?" the guard asked. "I'll take my changes with the plague, thank you, if it means I get paid. I've been hungry. The novelty's worn off."

Zevran frowned. "How much do they pay you?"

"Not enough to put up with all these questions," the guard snapped. "What do you want?"

"Would you let us in that house for six sovereigns?" the Antivian offered?

The elves eyes almost bulged out of his head at the thought of that much money. "Six... sure. I never saw you, and you never saw me." The guard turned his back and the three men quietly slipped in through the back door.

The building itself seemed deserted. They look around at the one desk in the corner of the room. There was a key lying on the desk along with a note.

_"Bring eight males and six females __for the next shipment."_

They continued to look around, and located a smaller room off the main one. It had some elves already caged in it waiting to be shipped off. The elves jumped to their feet as soon as they saw someone enter the room. "Help us! Please, we're not sick. Let us out of here!"

Ohgren frowned as Zevran picked the lock to the elves prison. "Slavery. Disgusting Tevinter nug-lickers."

"Thank you friend," the elf said gratefully.

"Where's Valendrian?" Alistair asked. All the elves shook their heads, they did not know. "Go out the rear exit."

While the elves exited through the rear, the three men took the front exit. The moment the mages saw that their cover had been blown, they took off running in the opposite direction as fast as they could.

Then group went back to find Shianni and show her the key. They were hoping she might know which building it belonged to. She told them it was to an apartment building toward the rear of the Alienage. Wynne had picked up a lot of information while Shianni was taking her to various homes where she was healing the sick and injured. From the conversations and fragments that were dropped, she gathered that the Arl's son had taken a group of elven women, had his fun with them and then dumped them back outside the Alienage. One of those violated was Shianni.

Before they left for the apartments, Wynne took the young elf aside and had a quiet talk to her. Wynne handed Shianni a note, "Take this. You should go talk to her."

The elf looks at it and looks up and the mage frowning. "What is this a joke? I'm supposed to go and sit with some noblewomen in an estate and chat over tea?"

Wynne smiled at the elf. "Yes actually, that is exactly what you are supposed to do." The elderly mage gave the elf a penetrating look that almost bore into her soul. "They have suffered the same hurts that haunts you. You could help one another." The mage said nothing else and left with her companions.

They found the building and began searching for apartment the key was numbered for. The building was drafty, cold and run down. Alistair was dismayed and appalled by the living conditions the elves were forced into. "Here is something else that needs changing once I become king."

Wynne raised her eyebrow, "It seems you have at least accepted it now Alistair."

The young man laughed almost cynically, "Well, somebody has to do something."

"Elissa is right," the mage smiled. "You will make a fine king."

Up ahead of them, two sickly elves sat huddled on a dirty old mattress. They looked at the group in fear. "Who's there? Stay away!" they shouted nervously, their voices breaking in fear.

Zevran stepped forward, "Have you seen the Tevinters bringing elves through here?"

The elf shook his head too quickly. "I… I haven't seen nothing. Please, just leave me alone."

Zevran held out a sovereign. 'Would some coin change your mind?"

The elf dropped his shoulders, his eyes bulged at the sight of the money. "All right… I saw them take everyone. Took them right out of their beds. Dragged them down the hallways," his face crumpled. "Maker, the little ones crying…"

"Where did they take everyone?" he prodded quietly.

"Through the landlord's old office," the man pointed further along the hallway. "They go in there, they never come back."

"What else have you seen?" Zevran asked pressing a second coin into the elf's hand.

"Every few days they come back. It's like a parade, a silent one. Men, and women and children…" he looked around in a panic. 'You have to go. They'll be back soon. They'll find out I talked, and they'll take me, too! Please just go."

* * *

Shianni went to Arl Eamon's estate and asked to see Elissa. The elf had scoffed at needing someone to talk to, she had come for other reasons. The short tempered redhead had suffered nothing but cruelty at the hands of so called nobles. Elves suffered this treatment every single day. She planned on pointing this out to this self-important noblewoman and then be on her merry way once more.

Visitors to the Warden's room was limited, but Leliana came out to see what the elf wanted. Shianni silently handed her the note. The bard scanned it, then smiled and nodded. "Please, come with me."

Elissa was sitting on a couch in the sitting room of their suites. She wore a loose fitting dress and robe. While she had always hated dresses before, these loose fitting garments did not bother the bruises and sore muscles that were still healing. The Warden stood up as the two women walked into the room.

Shianni's offensive plan quickly fell apart at the sight of the woman in front of her. They were around the same age. The bruises on her face and arms were fading, and were now a pale blue-green. Leliana handed Elissa the note and asked Shianni to take a seat.

_Elissa,_

_This is Shianni, I think you and Leli should include her in some of your chats. You all have a lot in common._

_Perhaps you could all help one another._

_Love,_

_Wynne._

"What happened to you?" the elf blurted out, shocked at the appearance of the young woman. Even she had not been beaten so at the hands of Vaughan Kendall.

Elissa took a deep breath and willed her hands to stop shaking as violent images flashed through her mind. Shianni noticed the tremors and now felt nothing but sympathy. "I was caught by Loghain's guards at Arl Howe's estate. They took me to Fort Drakon."

The elf's eyes went wide. "Fort Drakon?" she echoed in shock. No one got out of Fort Drakon. "How did you get out of there?"

Leliana grinned. "In disguise, we snuck in, with her husband."

Recognition crossed Shianni's face, "Is he the big blonde one with the dimples?" Elissa nodded. "Then you are the Grey Warden that saved Soris from the Arl's dungeon."

Elissa's face lit up as she remembered something. "Shianni, you might be able to help me with something actually."

Shianni frowned. Here it came. She should have known.

"I am looking for a girl that lives in the alienage. Her name is Ametherine, she is the daughter of a woman called Iona."

The elf nodded, "Yes I know her, her mother works at an estate in the Bannorn in order to be able to provide for her.

Elissa's face fell. "Iona died when Howe attacked my home and murdered my family. She was there and was killed also," she studied the elf. "Would you mind terribly when I am able, could you take me too her? I'd like to provide for her, since her mother is no longer able."

Shianni looked at the women in surprise again, then her face darkened. There had to be something else to this. "What do you want? What do you get out of this? It's hard to imagine a _shem _helping us without wanting something in return."

Elissa was shocked, she frowned at the elf, "I want nothing, it is simply the right thing to do. Iona spoke highly of her daughter. She had hopes of her following in her footsteps, being able to provide for herself."

Leliana looked acutely at the elf. The young woman seemed very angry. "What happened to the elves Shianni? We heard rumors of riots, looting, murder."

The elf looked at them critically. "You really want to know do you?" she stood up as she began pacing, unable to control her anger. "It happened on Summerday actually. We had three couples marrying that day. It was to be a joyous occasion."

Elissa nodded, Summerday for her had been one of the happiest days of her life.

"Then the Arl's son, Vaughan Kendall turned up during the middle of the ceremony. He and a bunch of his noble friends had been drinking. They thought they would have some fun with the elves. They killed one of the grooms, took another prisoner, and then took a group of women back to their estate with them to continue their partying," she stared directly at Elissa now. "I was raped by Vaughan Kendall, as were the others by him and his friend. Then they dumped us on the doorstep to the alienage, like their unwanted trash."

Elissa's reaction was not what the elf expected. The woman stood up, her face red with anger. "Andraste's flaming girdle. That nug-licking son of a whore," she swore using Ohgren's favorite expression. "I had that bastard in my hands too."

Shianni looked at her in question. The woman continued her tirade. "He was in Howe's dungeon," she exclaimed in frustration. "Same as Soris. I didn't know any better and I let the bastard out," she spread her hands out imploringly. "I would have castrated him had I known." Elissa looked directly at Shianni now. She could see how serious the woman really was. "Would you or any of the others be willing to testify against the man and his friends?" she asked seriously.

"Why would anyone take an elf seriously," she scoffed. "No one has before, why would they now?"

"I would," Elissa said quietly. "and Alistair would."

Shianni could not see the glimmer of hope that dared shine in her eyes. "What good would that do? You are only one person. They would never listen."

Leliana smiled. "Shianni, you are speaking to the wife of the future king of Ferelden." She chuckled. "Providing we survive the Blight of course."

Shianni fell back into her chair in shock. "You? He?" she blinked. "Seriously?"

Elissa laughed. "Oh come now, he's got a funny sense of humor at times, but he's not _that _bad."

The elf shook her head. "It's not that. It's just you're so, _normal._"

Elissa laughed and grinned at Shianni; she sat back down. "I would have to say, that is one of the highest compliments anyone has ever paid to me. I am glad you decided to come today."

If Shianni was to be completely honest, she was glad she had come also.

* * *

Alistair and the others found the landlord's office, it lead to a back alley and another building. They were stopped by a heavily armored elf with a bow strung across her back. "What is the meaning of this? We were told that there would be no interference from the authorities!"

Zevran stepped forward once more. "We are not with the 'authorities'.

"Oh? An errant group of do-gooders, then? You will regret this, you know. Believe it or not, we have been given dispensation to do our business here. You Fereldens talk a great deal about how very wrong slavery is, but isn't if funny how quickly the smell of gold overcomes such ideals."

"We intend to shut you down even so," Alistair declared.

The woman sneered and drew daggers from their sheaths at her hips. "And I intend to see you pay for the damage you've already done… in blood!"

One woman against the four of them was not much of a fight. Alistair was not sure if she just over estimated her abilities, or was just flat our crazy. The next room opened into a large warehouse. There were cages of elves on either side of the room, and a group of men gathered in the centre in the middle of a discussion.

One of the men looked up at them as they entered. "I am Caladrius. And you, I assume, are not one of Loghain's guards."

"How do you know Loghain?" Alistair questioned. Anyone in business with that man could not be up to anything good.

"Yes, you would be curious about that, wouldn't you? I have heard that you are trying to erode Loghain's support. It must be a difficult talk, yes? Like washing away a mountain. Perhaps you could use some help."

Zevran frowned, "How can you help exactly?" He challenged him.

"Truth be told, there was always a limit to how long we were going to be able to operate here. We've paid for many of Loghain's troops, but once the Landsmeet is done, we become… inconvenient," the man looked at them slyly. "So here is my offer: one hundred sovereigns from you for a letter with the seal of the Teryn of Gwaren upon it, implicating him in all of this. Then we'll leave a few days earlier than planned, with our profits and remaining slaves, unharmed."

"I have a counter-offer," Alistair stated, he started preparing himself mentally to smite the mage. He could not drain mana, that would affect Wynne.

"Interesting…" Caladrius said with a nod.

"I kill you… and take everything for free," Alistair countered.

"Ahhh, a comedian," the mage sighed. "Let's settle this the hard way, then."

The Tevinter mage grinned as he began weaving his spell, confident in his abilities and the fact they would not be able to stop him. Suddenly, the grin was wiped from his face as he flew over backward. His spell interrupted. The great grinning blonde buffoon stood over him. Sword pointed directly at his throat. _The man was a Templar… _"Enough, enough! It seems your reputation is accurate, I surrender."

Zevran came forward, he glared at the man with barely concealed malice. "Surrender? I don't think so."

"Wait! Wait!" Caladrius begged. "Here me out, kind Ser!" he appealed to Alistair. "Were I to… use the life force of the remaining slaves here, I could… augment your physical health a great deal! Allow me to leave this place alive and I would be more than happy to do this little service for you."

"Little service?" Alistair raged, he did not think twice as he bought his sword down and removed the mage's head in response. "Disgusting," he declared, as he looted the man' body. He found the documents they were looking forward. A promise to support the export of elves from Denerim to Tevinter. The Teyrn's personal seal was stamped clearly at the bottom.

Zevran was already at work, and released the slaves from their prisons.

The elf was old. "You don't look like a Tevinter. Not that it means much," he stated. "Are you one of them? What happens to us now?"

"Are you Valendrian?" Alistair asked. The elf nodded. "Shianni was looking for you."

"Shianni… did she send you here? Praise the Maker! We will not trespass long on your good graces," he turned to the others. "Come, everyone, let's go home."

* * *

Wynne had been correct, the women did have a lot in common, and they found the afternoon passing quickly. Elissa looked out the window in surprise as she could sense Alistair drawing nearer.

"They are on their way back now," she said to Leliana.

Shianni looked at Elissa curiously. "How do you know that?"

The woman waved her hand dismissing it as nothing fancy. "It's a Grey Warden thing. We can sense darkspawn and other Wardens. So I know he's on his way back."

Thirty minutes later, Wynne, Alistair and Zevran knocked briefly and stepped through the door. Wynne smiled as she noted Shianni's presence. She was glad that Shianni took the chance and came, it boded well that she was still here.

Alistair lead the way, and strode across the room, only with eyes for his wife. "Good afternoon ladies," he said with a dimpled grin. Normally he would take Elissa in his arms and kiss her, but he stopped short. Instead he put his hand on her shoulder and smiled. "We found Valendrian and other elves," he shook his head, still unable to believe. "The Tevinters were dealing in slavery. Loghain knew all about it, we have the evidence."

Elissa briefly forgot Alistair's lack of greeting with the shock of the information he had told her. She took the folded letter that he handed to her. It was exactly as he said. A letter permitting the selling of elves to Tevinter slavers, marked with Loghain's personal seal.

Zevran frowned and looked at Shianni, "Trust me, they will not be doing so anymore. The people responsible for this are dead. Now we only have Loghain left to deal with on the matter."

* * *

Once Wynne had realized the time, she chided Elissa for spending too long out of bed and drove everyone else away. Alistair was sent to bathe elsewhere and return with food. Wynne would check on Elissa's progress. As soon as they had eaten, she was to go directly to bed.

"I can't believe I am being kicked out of my own room." Alistair grumbled as he gathered his things.

Wynne raised an eyebrow as she looked at him. "Well, unless you are no longer bashful about bathing in front of others, you might want to reconsider that."

Alistair did not blush, but he laughed in agreement. "Point taken," he kissed Elissa's cheek. "I'll be right back."

The mage patted the bed, and Elissa made her way over and lay down. The older woman smiled as she placed her hands on the Warden's abdomen. She examined the scars that had been left behind. After only a few applications of the poultice Morrigan had given her, the scaring had faded noticeably. "I'll have to get the recipe for that one from her," Wynne mused. "Your skin is making much better progress than expected. Some of these will probably fade completely."

Elissa nodded. "And my babies?" she prompted.

Wynne smiled. It was the same each time, all she wanted to hear about was their babies, which was perfectly understandable. "Doing just fine. No sign of the taint in either of them. You are doing much better today also I see. I think in the next day or two you may venture out into the city," she looked at her seriously, "As long as you promise to take it easy and leave the fighting to others for now."

The young woman smiled and ran her hand lovingly over her stomach. "I won't start showing for what, three months or so?" she questioned Wynne. That had been about when Oriana had begun to show with Oren.

Wynne smiled. "Oh no, I am sorry to say you probably do not have that long. Perhaps for one baby yes, but you have two. They are growing at a good rate, your stomach will probably start to look a little less flat within the next 3-4 weeks."

Elissa's eyes widened in surprise, as Alistair returned with a tray of food. Wynne stood up and excused herself, closing the door behind her. She watched her husband as he set the food down on a table against the wall. He turned around and looked at her. He seemed uncomfortable.

Tears sprung to her eyes. "Do you find me so horrible to look at?" she asked in quiet despair.

Alistair frowned. "What! No!" He was at her side in an instant. He knelt by the bed holding her hand. "No way, no how, not ever," he took a deep breath. "After everything you went through I just don't want to hurt you," he looked at her sadly, guilt evident on hi face. "They did horrible things to you Elissa and I will never ever forgive myself for letting you go in there without me. No matter what you say. Seeing you like that," Alistair's voice broke. "I just...," he could not finish his sentence.

Elissa looked up into his eyes and said quietly, "My love, I need you to hold me. I need to feel you against me and know it feels good. I don't know if I can…" she breathed in deeply, "do anything else yet, but I need **_you_**. You make me feel safe, and make me feel that I am still loved. I need you to be my strength," she looked at him imploringly now. "Just hold me, please."

Alistair kissed his wife gently, removed his boots and climbed into bed fully clothed on the other side of her. He pulled her gently into his arms. She froze for only a moment before sighing and leaning into him. She lay her head against his shoulder, and wrapped her arms desperately around him. His arms came around her as Elissa began to cry.

Alistair pulled her tighter and the emotional overload once again threatened to overtake him. The image of her hanging there, battered and beaten with those men pawing all over her was burned into his mind. But he would not fall apart. She wanted his strength. Instead, he breathed deeply, determined to be the man she needed. He wished he could bring each of those bastards back from the dead so he could kill them again: and then again and again and again. A thousand deaths would never be enough for those that had hurt her.

Alistair stroked her back gently as Elissa quietly cried herself to sleep in his arms. As he lay there holding his wife, he had a long time to think. What he was holding right now in his arms, this was why they were fighting. Why they had lain awake at night unable to sleep so many times during their travels, and why he could not sleep now. It was why Loghain and Anora could not be allowed to rule. These injustices could no longer go unpunished. It was just not Elissa. While this was much more personal, she was just one of many. How many others have suffered this type of injustice, be it this prison, the mage's tower in the circle or the alienage prison of poverty the elves lived in.

If Alistair had learnt one thing during their travels together, things had to change. He would personally take every scar on his wife's body out of Loghain's hide when he was making those changes. For the first time since in his life, Alistair **_wanted_** to become king. He would standby and accept this no longer.


	29. Chapter 28 - To Decide a King

**Chapter 28 - To Decide a King**

_To our neighbors, Ferelden seems utterly chaotic. Unlike other monarchies, power does not descend from our throne. Rather, it rises from the support of the freeholders. _

_Each freehold chooses the Bann or Arl to whom it pays allegiance. Typically, this choice is based on proximity of the freehold to the lord's castle, as it's worthless to pay for the upkeep of soldiers who will arrive at your land too late to defend it. For the most part, each generation of freeholders casts its lot with the same Bann as their fathers did, but things can and do change. No formal oaths are sworn, and it is not unheard of, especially in the prickly central Bannorn, for banns to court freeholders away from their neighbors-a practice which inevitably begets feuds that last for ages. _

_Teyrns arose from amongst the banns, war leaders who, in antiquity, had grown powerful enough to move other banns to swear fealty to them. There were many Teyrns in the days before King Calenhad, but he succeeded in whittling them down to only two: Gwaren in the south, Highever in the north. These Teyrns still hold the oaths of banns and Arls who they may call upon in the event of war or disaster, and similarly, the Teyrns still hold responsibility for defending those sworn to them. _

_The Arls were established by the Teyrns, given command of strategic fortresses that could not be overseen by the Teyrns themselves. Unlike the Teyrns, the Arls have no banns sworn to them, and are simply somewhat more prestigious banns. _

_The king is, in essence, the most powerful of the Teyrns. Although Denerim was originally the teyrnir of the king, it has since been reduced to an Arling, as the king's domain is now all of Ferelden. But even the king's power must come from the banns. _

_Nowhere is this more evident than during the Landsmeet, an annual council for which all the nobles of Ferelden gather, held for almost three thousand years except odd interruptions during Blights and invasions. The sight of a king asking for-and working to win-the support of "lesser" men is a source of constant wonder to foreign ambassadors. _

_-From Ferelden: Folklore and History, by Sister Petrine, Chantry scholar _

* * *

The nobles were still arriving in Denerim over the next few days. There was still three more days until the Landsmeet itself. Alistair was finding himself stuck with Eamon for a great part of each day, being coached and prepared for what to expect in a Landsmeet, and how to properly act. Elissa, who had been raised to such things from a young age, had no need to attend. After the first such meeting, Alistair had returned to their rooms, wild-eyed wondering how in the name of Andraste he was going to remember all the different protocols and traditions that went on.

The Wardens had spent the morning hovering over breakfast, marveling in the fact that Elissa could no longer suck her stomach in. There was a distinct curvature to her stomach now, where before it always lay flat. She gingerly took his hand and laid it gently over her abdomen. "Can you feel the curve there now? My stomach's not flat anymore," she grinned.

Before he knew what he was doing, Alistair sank down to his knees and placed both hands on his wife's waist. "Hello babies!" He said, talking to her stomach. "Turn back now! Escape while you can… there's too much paperwork ahead…"

Elissa burst out laughing and giggled at her husband. Alistair's dimples flashed deeply and his heart soared at being able to make her laugh and smile again. There had been precious little for her to smile about recently. If he had his way, once this entire Landsmeet and Blight business was over with, he would spend the rest of his life doing nothing but trying to make her smile.

Soon enough he had to go to another session with Eamon, so Elissa decided to spend some time visiting with the only other Grey Warden currently residing in Ferelden. It was easy to find the Senior Warden, she simply followed the pull from his taint to his location the Arl's library. He smiled as she approached. "Hello again, friend. It looks as though you're recovering nicely after your stay in Fort Drakon."

She nodded slowly. Her body was healing just fine. Mentally however, she felt she could break down at any moment. She made sure there was an appropriately safe distance between the two of them. It would not be good to fly apart in the Senior Warden's company. "As best can be expected all things considered," she smiled at the older man. "Did you know Duncan well?" she asked.

Riordan smiled. "Actually, we went through our Joining together, more years ago than I like to remember. He was exactly the same back then, tough as stone and just as grizzled. I think he understood, sooner than the rest of us, how ugly a choice it is to let the few be sacrificed to protect the many. Always left himself a soft spot for his recruits, though. Only way he ever let himself down."

Elissa nodded. "It would be hard to become attached to all these people only to have them die before they really started to live." A shadow crossed her face. "Two died during my Joining. I was the only survivor," she paused for a moment in thought. "I was actually hoping I could learn a bit more about Grey Wardens if you would?"

"Well, I'd be happy to tell you what I know, but it seems to me that you've picked the important parts up yourself," he smiled at her encouragingly. "Be firm in your beliefs; protect people from their own ignorance; and be as loyal as you can to your brothers, even knowing you'll share their deaths."

"I know there are only two of us, now three here in Ferelden but how many Wardens are there?" She leant forward in her chair, curious to learn more about the order that herself and Alistair had joined.

"It's tough to say. Only the fortress in Weisshaupt has every record. But there are certainly a few dozen or hundreds in every nation in Thedas. The Anderfels are home to over a thousand." Riordan frowned now, a consideration coming to mind. "It's almost like the archdemon chose Ferelden deliberately, knowing how unguarded it is."

Elissa nodded. "That wouldn't surprise me at all, strategically for any battle it would make sense. Have you ever been to Weisshaupt?"

"Once only, and I'd rather not go again. It's far, lass, and very foreign. The Wardens there, they fight darkspawn like you and me, but they're shaped by the winters there and the forest. They're a cold group, and don't care like they should about the rest of the world. Their king is weak and many Anders look to the Wardens to rule. I hate to say this, but some of them seem to want it that way."

"And yet they seemingly disapprove of getting involved in politics, but still they do it themselves?" she shook her head wryly. "Good to see some things don't change not matter what the geography," she drummed her fingers now. "I only have few more questions. Why has it been so long since the last Blight, how does a Blight even start?"

"Archdemons don't awaken on their own, you know," he offered. "It takes the darkspawn, tunneling and tunneling, searching for centuries to find one. And with no one to lead them, it must be sheer chance, or maybe instinct which moves them forward. What's surprising isn't that it takes so long between Blights; what's surprising is that they succeed at all," Riordan shrugged now. "But I imagine the old gods call to them, and it's that voice in the darkness which drives them through so any generations. The important thing to remember is, none of that matters. When you're facing darkspawn, all you need to know is to stop them at all costs."

Elissa smiled. "I couldn't agree more with you there. When we were in Howes dungeon, you mentioned in passing that the Warden's had a supply vault somewhere in Denerim. Could you give me it's location so we can see if there is anything there that is useful?"

Riordan nodded and grabbed a sheet of vellum on which to write. "It's located just off the Market District, in the northern alley past the Gnawed Noble Tavern. I'll sketch out the code which will let you past the lock-wheel. Inside, you can take your pick of whatever equipment remains. It is the stockpile the Wardens have kept for centuries for the defense of Denerim."

She took the code from the Senior Warden and smiled as she stood to leave. "Thank you for indulging my curiosity… Brother."

* * *

Elissa hunted down Zevran and Leliana to head into the city with her. Since she was allowed to spend time wondering in the city also now, she wanted to check the Grey Warden vault for any useful items, as well as track down some of the Banns she knew, and try to garnish their support for Alistair's bid for the throne at the upcoming Landsmeet.

Ironically, the warehouse that contained the Warden's vault was the same warehouse that Elissa had slaughtered Howe's men at running that job for Slim Couldry. The building was thankfully empty. The entrance to the vault was through a secret door in the small room off the back of the warehouse. Her two friends respectfully stayed outside and waited for at the entrance, so she could explore the vault alone.

The room was lined with shelves, various items were stacked and organized neatly. In the centre of the room, a large pile of dirty, beaten items lay discarded. These were the items from Ostagar that Riordan had managed to salvage. She walked around the room looking at the various armor and weaponry before focusing her concentration on the pile in front of her.

The scars of battle had not been cleared from the equipment, and most were thick with dirt and blood. She moved a dagger and sword out of the way, neither were better than the equipment they already had. A battered set of greaves, and a pretty decent bow. Still nothing worth keeping, she flipped over the next item, her hand froze as she saw the familiar crest. Her hand ran silently over the two griffons that looked up from the floor at her. Alistair was going to love this. She packed it gently into her backpack and returned to her friends, locking the door firmly behind them.

Many of Ferelden's nobility frequented the Gnawed Noble Tavern during the day. The establishment was their next stop, they fully expected some nobles at least to be there, being so close to the Landsmeet. Zevran's suspicion had been correct, or luck was with them, but the heads of two noble families were drinking there today.

Elissa first approached a man that she recognized as the Bann of Dragon's Peak. He looked up frowning as they approached. "Whoever you are, I… wait, I know you," he rose quickly to his feet. "By the Maker, Elissa Cousland! I owe you for Oswyn's life."

Elissa ensured there was a table between her and the thankful Bann so he would not try touching her in any manner. "I would leave no man to suffer at Arl Howe's hands," she replied.

"You see me at a loss. I suppose I have yet to recover from the shock of seeing Oswyn," he turned to Elissa's companions. "I am Bann Sighard of the Dragon's Peak Bannorn, and I owe you a debt of gratitude for your kindness to my son. Is there anything you would ask as a reward for saving Oswyn, my Lady?"

Elissa shook her head. "All I want is for you to speak out against Loghain. Bring him to justice, for all those who have suffered."

He nodded. "Thank you again… know that I will stand behind you at the Landsmeet, will all the support I can muster." The Bann looked thoughtful. "In fact, I'm taking my supper today with Bann Reginalda of the White River Bannorn. I'll speak with her about this at once."

Elissa nodded and smiled politely. "Thank you. Now if you would excuse me, there is someone else we need to speak to."

Their second target, was Bann Alfstanna. One of the only female Banns, she governed the Bannorn of Waking Sea. The Bann sat with a friend further inside the tavern. The woman looked at them politely as they approached them. "May I help you?" she asked.

Elissa already had Irminric's ring in the palm of her hand. "I was asked to give this to you," she said quietly and handed the ring over to the woman.

Alfstanna frowned as she recognized the piece of jewelry Elissa had given her. "This… is Irminric's," she looked up suddenly, mistrust apparently on her face. "Explain yourself. My brother would no more part with this ring than with his head."

Elissa sat in the seat next to the Bann. "He needs your help," she said seriously.

"He is alive, then? Alfstanna said with relief, she had obviously been worried about him. "Please, if you have news of my brother, I would hear it."

"He's in the dungeon of the Arl of Denerim's estate," she offered.

"A dungeon?" The Bann looked at her incredulously. "What… no. I will go to him at once."

"There is something else you should know before you go," Elissa looked at her sadly. "Because he has been imprisoned, he is suffering from lyrium withdrawal. That is why he was not able to leave the dungeon when I found him."

The Bann frowned in confusion. "Lyrium withdrawal? I don't understand…"

"My husband was a Templar also. The Chantry supplies them with lyrium and the men become addicted. Without his supply, he has been suffering greatly. You may need to take a healer with you."

Alfstanna looked furious. "**_Someone _**will answer for this," the woman looked at her appraisingly. "You are Bryce Cousland's youngest, are you not? I thought I recognized you. Take this," she handed the ring back to Elissa. "It has been in my family for generations. Let it be a sign of the friendship between Highever and Waking Sea. Let me now if you want some of my bowmen when you take back your Teyrnir, as well."

* * *

The day of the Landsmeet had come. It was not due to begin until early afternoon. Alistair was so nervous, he was pacing a path on the rug in their room. Elissa knew he was not feeling well, he had only eaten half the amount of breakfast as he normally would have.

"So what happens if they vote against us and we lose?" he asked her in a pained voice.

"They'll probably have us executed my love," she stated simply.

That certainly got his attention. He stopped pacing and stared at her. "What!" he almost yelled

"Remember Orzammar?" First thing Bhelen did was execute Harrowmont. "We would probably face a similar fate."

Alistair got such a worried look on his face that Elissa almost wanted to laugh. "We aren't going to lose my love," she said reassuringly. "We have proof against Loghain, we have gathered support." She walked up to him and took his hand in hers. "I believe in you." She stood on her toes and kissed his lips lightly. "Come," she grabbed his hand. "I have a surprise for you."

They held hands as she lead him towards the rose garden they had been spending so much time in recently. "Do you remember the last instruction Duncan gave us?" she asked him quietly as they walked.

Alistair looked at her quizzically, "About the Tower?"

Elissa shook her head. "No. The last thing Duncan actually said was, that we were both Grey Wardens and to do him proud." They had reached the rose garden now, and entered the private area. Duncan's shield lay on the stone table in front of them. "I have no doubt that you have made him proud Alistair, no matter what the outcome is today."

Alistair walked over to the table in a daze. His hand ran lovingly over the familiar griffon crest. "This… this shield. It's his, isn't it? That's his crest…"

She nodded in confirmation. "Yes, as soon as I saw it, I thought you might want it," she walked over by his side. "I know how much it bothered you that you had nothing to remember him by."

Tears stung his eyes. "Thank you. Truly, I had no idea his shield wasn't with him. This is perfect." He squeezed her hand. "I don't know how else to express my gratitude. This means a great deal to me. I can't believe you remembered it at all…"

"Of course I remembered," Elissa smiled at him. "I love you. You're the single best thing I have in my life." She laughed and then looked down at her stomach. "Well, maybe now one of three," she teased.

"I'll treasure this always," he pulled her in his arms and kissed the top of her head. "Thank you."

She stood on her toes and shyly kissed his lips. She could sense Alistair's love and warmth surrounding her, comforting her. He knew she was anxious, so he let her make all the moves taking things slowly at her place. She began to relax, and sighed deeply as he softly returned her kiss.

* * *

It was time. Ser Cauthrien was waiting outside the doors to the main hall to the Landsmeet itself. "Warden, I am not surprised it has come to this. And Alistair. If you were even remotely worthy of being called Maric's son, you would already **_be _**in the Landsmeet, now wouldn't you?" She looked at them in disgust. "You have torn Ferelden apart to oppose the very man who ensured you were born into freedom. But do not think you will get past me to desecrate the Landsmeet itself. The nobles of Ferelden will confirm my lord as regent, and we can finally put this to rest. Once you are gone."

Elissa's yes went wide at those words as her brain ticked over and another piece came into place. _Another reason my family was killed. The Landsmeet would have voted father as regent, and left Loghain in charge of the armies._ She sighed and shook her head sadly. "Do you really not see what Loghain has become?" she asked incredulously. "You turned your back on your **_King!_** You were there, you **_know _**they were not passed saving."

Cauthrien's face fell, in light of that one simple fact. "I have had… so many doubts of late," she admitted. "Loghain is a great man, but his hatred of Orlais has driven him to madness. He has done terrible things, I know it, but I owe him everything. I cannot betray him, do not ask me to!"

The Warden looked sadly at the woman before her. "Then let me stop him before he rips our country apart. You know it's the only way."

The soldier sighed heavily and stepped aside. "I never thought duty would taste so bitter." Elissa nodded her understanding. "Stop him, Warden. Stop him from betraying everything he once loved. Please… show him mercy. Without Loghain, there would be no Ferelden to defend."

Alistair frowned from behind his wife. Loghain would have no mercy if he had his way. The man had too many crimes to pay for. His forgiveness would have to come from the Maker himself.

They entered the hall and walked into the Landsmeet itself. Eamon was passionately addressing the gathered nobility. "My lords and ladies of the Landsmeet. Teryn Loghain would have us give up our freedoms, our traditions, out of fear!"

The couple's sudden entrance into the hall had not gone unnoticed. "Tell us, Warden." Loghain's voice thundered through the hall at them. "How will the Orlesians take our nation from us? Will they deign to send their troops, or something issue their commands through this would-be prince? What did they offer you? How much is the price of Ferelden honor now?"

Elissa spoke loudly so all could hear. "The Blight is the threat to Ferelden here Loghain, nor Orlais."

A voice spoke from the gallery supporting the Warden's point. "There are enough refugees in my Bannorn to make that abundantly clear."

Eamon turned on the Teyrn once more. "The south is fallen Loghain! Will you let darkspawn take the whole country for fear of Orlais?"

Loghain nodded in acceptance. "The Blight is indeed real, Wulff. But do we need Grey Wardens to fight it?" he challenged. "They claim that they alone can end the Blight, yet they failed spectacularly against the darkspawn at Ostagar, and they ask to bring with them four legions of chevaliers. And once we open our borders to the Chevaliers, can we really expect them to simply return from whence they came?"

"Of course we failed at Ostagar!" Elissa burst out angrily. "The person who planned the tactics for battle abandoned his king on the field. But even more recently, you allowed Rendon Howe to imprison and torture innocents," Elissa accused him.

Bann Sighard voiced his testimony from the gallery. "The Warden speaks truly! My son was taken under the cover of night. The things done to him… some of them are beyond any healer's skill."

Loghain waved off the accusations as if they were nothing. "I am not responsible for anything he did. Howe was responsible for himself. He will answer to the Maker for any wrongs committed in this life. As must we all." He looked at Elissa with his steely unforgiving gaze. "But you know that. You were the one who murdered him. Whatever Howe may have done, he should have been brought before the seneschal. There is no justice in butchering a man in his home."

Elissa stared at the man incredulously and now spoke to those gathered. "Like Howe bought my family, the Couslands, to stand his insane accusations of treason before butchering them in their sleep? How was nine year old boy guilty exactly?"

The gathered nobles started murmuring loudly between themselves in surprise, _Elissa Cousland was still alive?_

"Is there justice in selling elves into slavery to Tevinter?" Alistair accused the so called regent from behind her.

Loghain shrugged once more. "This is war. Did you believe it would be like the old tales: knights with pennants flying over the battlefields where all outcomes are decided simply and with honor?" there were further gasps from the gallery of collected nobles, slavery was unheard of in Ferelden. "But enough of this. I have a question for you, Warden. What have you done with my daughter?"

"What have I done?" Elissa looked shocked. "I have protected her from you."

"You took my daughter, our very queen, by force, killing her guards in the process." Loghain accused. "What arts have you employed to keep her? Does she even still live?"

Anora took that moment to walk into the room and make her presence known. "I believe I can speak for myself." There was a collective gasp around the room.

The current Queen of Ferelden had been doing a lot of thinking lately. She truly had not known of her father's plans, and had been shocked when he had returned from battle without Cailin. Cailin and herself had never been in love. Their marriage was not one of those romances the bards sang about. They had been good friends though, and had made the best of their situation. His dalliances never bothered her, he was a capable and talented lover, but her inability to produce an heir had been an ongoing issue.

Unlike her father, Anora had always been raised in privilege, and did not always realize the full consequences to her actions. That was until she saw Elissa lying unconscious. It was obvious the noblewoman had been brutally tortured, even though the wounds were still healing. Anora actually felt guilty for what she did, and wished she had decided on another course of action. That was when she had made her decision. She knew her father's actions of late were questionable and he would lose the Landsmeet. She could either support the new King and retain the Terynir, or oppose him and lose everything, including her life. If she supported them publicly, he would seem like a tyrant if he executed her. She had been overshadowed by powerful men her entire life. If she played her cards right, in Gwaren, **_she _**would be the Teryn. It was the soundest political move she could make at this time, and if there was one thing she was good at, it was politics.

"Lords and ladies of Ferelden, hear me. My father is no longer the man you know. This man is not the hero of River Dane. This man turned his troops aside and refused to protect your king as he fought bravely against the darkspawn. This man seized Cailin' throne before his body was cold and locked me away so I could not reveal his treachery. I would have already been killed, if not for these Grey Wardens."

Alistair looked at Anora in surprise as Elissa nodded. "Listen to Anora, I beg you all. Loghain is mad with fear of an enemy that no longer exists."

"So the Warden's influence has poisoned even your mind, Anora?" he said sadly. "I wanted to protect you from this." Loghain turned and addressed the nobles. "My lords and ladies, our land has been threatened before. It's been invaded, and lost, and won times beyond counting. We Fereldens have proven that we will never truly be conquered so long as we are united. We must not let ourselves be divided now. Stand with me and we shall defeat even the Blight itself."

"The Warden!" the first voice rang out from the gallery. "I'm with the Warden!"

Then another. "South Reach stands with the Grey Wardens."

"The Warden helped me personally in a… family matter." Alfstanna's voice rang out clearly in her support. "Waking Sea stands with the Grey Warden!"

"Dragon's Peak supports the Wardens!" Bann Sighard added.

"The Western Hills throw their lot in with the Wardens," someone else yelled. "Maker help us."

A loud male voice spoke strongly from the entryway. "Highever supports the Wardens." Fergus Cousland strode confidently into the room, amidst more collective gasps and whisperings from the galleries.

"I stand by Loghain," an elderly man shouted. "We've no hope of victory otherwise!"

Fergus smiled at his sister proudly, as yet another yelled their support. "I stand with the Wardens! The blight is coming: we need the Grey Wardens!"

"The Landsmeet is against you, Loghain," Elissa turned to the man they had just defeated in the vote. "Step down gracefully."

Loghain's face was red with anger as he turned his wrath on all the nobles gathered before him. "Traitors!" he spat at them. "Which of you stood against the Orlesian emperor when his troops flattened your fields and raped your wives?" He turned to the Arl of Redcliffe. "You fought with us once, Eamon. You cared about this land once. Before you got too old and fat and content to even see what you risk." He addressed the crowd once more. "None of you deserve a say in what happens here! None of you have spilled blood for this land the way I have! How **_dare _**you judge me."

"Call off you men and we'll settle this honorably," Eamon shouted to the raging Teryn.

Loghain drew his sword. "Then let us end this. I suppose we both knew it would come to this. When we first met at Ostagar, I would never have thought so. But Ostagar seems like it happened in another lifetime, to someone else."

"Not for us it doesn't," Elissa said flatly. "Perhaps you can cast aside the consequences of your action so easily. But for those it effected, we simply cannot."

"A man is made by the quality of his enemies," Loghain challenged Elissa. "Maric told me that once. I wonder if it's more of a compliment to you or me. Enough. Let the Landsmeet declare the terms of the duel."

Bann Alfstanna stepped forward. "It shall be fought according to tradition: a test of arms in single combat until one party yields. And we who are assembled will abide by the outcome."

Loghain stared challengingly at the female Warden. "Will you face me yourself, or have you a champion?"

Elissa did not get an opportunity to speak, nor did she get to choose a champion. Alistair stepped confidently in front of his wife. "I am her champion," he declared, glaring at the man who had betrayed everything he had cared for. He wanted to be the one to kill Loghain, the same as Elissa had wanted to kill Howe.

"Then let us test the mettle of our would-be king," Loghain drew his sword from its sheath, tossing the casing aside. "Prepare yourself," he challenged.

As badly as he had always wanted to kill Loghain for Duncan's death, now he had the treatment of his wife on top of the list of the man's crimes. To Alistair, the man was as guilty as if he had been in the cell himself.

The two men slowly circle each other, as the gathered nobility looked on with baited breath. Elissa was frustrated that a duel was even necessary, as they had clearly won the vote. Alistair's hostile glare was focused entirely on the man in front of him, he reached up slowly behind his back and drew his shield and sword. Completely gone was the goofy, playful boy that Duncan had recruited into the Wardens a year ago. In his place, was a confident man, firm in both his abilities and beliefs. Unlike so many others, Elissa had never tried to protect him because of who he was and encouraged him to believe in himself. The change that had occurred in Alistair because of this, had only been positive.

The clashes were fast and furious. Loghain was older, more experienced, while Alistair had the advantage of youth and faster reflexes from recent fighting. The Teryn found with a larger, two handed sword, his strokes hard, but he was slow. To Elissa it looked like the man was moving through mud. Alistair was able to view the man that way also, when Loghain drew back, the Warden stepped forward and lashed out with his shield. The blow would have taken a lesser man off his feet and knocked him backward. Loghain however, though slightly dazed, did not fall and simply rebalanced himself and prepared to swing again.

By taking his time, Alistair was able to identify a flaw in his opponent's technique. Loghain was leaving his right side open every time he attempted to swing at him. He aimed his next shot at the area his plate armor joined together, the weakest part and more susceptible to damage.

Alistair slowly wore the man down. After a final bone jarring blow with his shield, Loghain fell to his feet, and yielded. "So, there is some of Maric in you after all," the Teryn said with barely concealed disdain in his glare. "Good."

The Warden frowned and sneered at the reference. Maric had meant nothing to him. "Forget Maric. This is for Duncan," Alistair dropped his shield, grabbed his sword with both hands then swung it in a clean arc; severing Loghain's head from his body in one neat stroke. The rest of the Teryn crumpled to the floor in a loud crash of plate armor. Anora screamed and fell next to her father's bod, weeping. Alistair rested on his blade looking at the body before him and the woman hovering over it with obvious distaste.

Eamon nodded from his place in the gallery. "So it is decided. Alistair will take his father's throne."

Alistair sighed and whispered to his wife. "This is where I wake up, usually. Or everyone points and laughs because I have no clothes on…"

Despite herself, Elissa snickered again. "Can't you ever be serious?" she hissed at him, a grin playing at the corners of her mouth, not really meaning it.

Eamon turned to Cailin's widow. "Anora, the Landsmeet has decided against you. You must now swear fealty to our king, and relinquish all claim to the throne for yourself and your heirs."

Anora nodded sadly looking at her father, before she stood and crossed the floor to stand in front of Alistair. She bent down on one knee before the young man. "I hereby relinquish all claim to the throne for myself and my heirs. In addition, I swear fealty to Alistair Theirin as King and First Teryn of Ferelden."

Alistair nodded as Anora stood. "The Terynir of Gwaren, is hereby granted to Anora Mac Tern after the death of her father." He paused for a moment as if considering something. "Also should we fall in battle to the Blight, Anora will resume control of the throne."

Anora stared at Alistair incredulously. "You would give me a chance for the throne after all this?"

"I said **_if_** we fall, Anora. **_If_** we both fall, the throne falls to you," he stared at her in frustration. "Someone has to treat this Blight seriously."

"That is uncharacteristically wise of you," the new Teryna of Gwaren nodded.

"Yes, well, don't let it get around," Alistair said frowning. "I have a reputation you know."

Eamon frowned interrupting them. "Very well, then," he turned to Alistair. "Your Highness, would you address the Landsmeet?" They had been discussing these details for the past few days, providing that everything had gone according to plan.

Alistair's stomach lurched with anxiety, there were a lot of people here, and all eyes were completely trained on him. "Oh… that would be me. Right, um…" he spoke a little louder, his nervousness apparent. "I never knew him, but from all I've heard of my father, what defined him was his commitment to protecting this land..." his voice was stilted and false sounding, his face glowed red in embarrassment, and he started to revert back to his usual rambling when he was nervous. "I also never knew Cailin, though we were both at Ostagar… he was a good, kind…

"Just get to the Blight already, then wrap it up," Elissa whispered from beside him.

"I was just getting there!" he whispered frantically back. "Anyway, the Blight… Yes. I may be Maric's son, but I am also a Grey Warden. I took an oath: I swore I would stand and fight the darkspawn, no matter what the cost to myself. I can't break that oath just to wear the crown," he indicated to Elissa standing beside him. "I have to go with my fellow Warden to face the Blight. When the Blight is over, I'll come back and take up my duties… whatever they are… as king. Until then, I think Arl Eamon will have to be my regent."

Eamon stepped forward and nodded. "Then I can do Maric's memory no less honor than you do. I accept. And may the Maker bless your efforts against the darkspawn."

Alistair next turned to speak to Elissa directly. "My fellow Grey Warden will, I hope, take Loghain's place as the leader of my armies," Elissa started in surprise. She had not expected this. "Shall we finish this thing together as we first started?" he asked her.

Elissa dropped to her knee in front of her husband and bowed her head. "I could do no less, my king."

Alistair looked at his wife in horror and pulled her to her feet. "You do **_not_** bow to me my love, **_ever,_**" he turned back to the gathered nobility, this time smiling. "It is my pleasure to introduce my wife, Elissa Cousland-Theirin, who shall rule equally by my side as Queen," the room erupted in approving cheers, and he smiled at the shocked look on Elissa's face before continuing. "Everyone, get ready to march. It's going to take all of Ferelden's strength to survive this Blight. But we **_will_** face it. And we **_will_** defeat it."

* * *

Elissa was sitting in the Arl's kitchen with all her friends, she had been updating them with the events of the Landsmeet, as they had not been allowed to attend. Alistair was already in another meeting with Eamon.

Zevran looked closely at his friend. She sat at the long rectangular table staring bleakly at the wood. She looked rather green around the gills, as the saying went. He sat at the corner near her, he leaned forward, but was careful not to touch her. "Elissa?" he asked in concern. "Are you feeling alright? You don't look well."

"I am going to be queen of Ferelden," she croaked.

Zevran nodded. "Well yes, that is what we hoped the outcome of the meeting would be, no?"

Elissa looked at him, her eyes were slightly wild. "For Alistair to be king, I didn't think about being queen!"

The elf stopped what he was doing and literally froze for a moment. "My dear Warden, let me get this straight," his eyes winked with mischief. "We have been attempting to put your husband on the throne for the past few months, and you did not realize you would be queen?"

Her voice came out a squeak. "No."

Zevran roared with laughter. He clenched his sides he could not hold his mirth. "What did you think the title of the king's wife usually is, you sweet darling thing."

She groaned as the other's joined in on the fun. "Now I know how Alistair was feeling, I feel like I am going to start hyperventilating," she cannot believe she had not really considered this before.

Fergus was sitting opposite Zevran on Elissa's other side. "Honestly, mother would have a cow knowing Elissa was married to the King of Ferelden. I have no doubt she was watching her proud as a peacock from the Fade".

Elissa laughed at herself along with them now. "Oh you are so right there brother. I think it is safe to say I have surpassed even all of her greatest expectations."

Fergus snorted and grinned at his sister. "Her expectation was that you'd end up an old spinster somewhere, or run off to join the army."

Alistair walked in the room, back from his meeting with Eamon. He eyed the food on the table hungrily. Zevran stood and moved down a seat allowing the man to sit next to his wife. "Your Majesty.." the elf said with a grin.

"No!" Alistair almost yelled, then grinned. "Please, don't call me that, at least not in private or anywhere else we can get away with it," he sat down and spoke directly to his wife now. "Arl Eamon has left for Redcliffe, and he says the armies have almost finished gathering there. We should go to Redcliffe as soon as possible. If we don't deal with the Archdemon soon, it'll get cranky. And nobody wants that."

He stopped talking and frowned in worry at Elissa. "What's wrong?" he asked in concern.

Zevran could not miss the opportunity and grandly told Alistair that his wife had only _just _realized she was going to be queen and had a mild panic attack.

Alistair threw back his head and laughed. He just could not help himself. He looked at Elissa and grinned, holding her hand. "I love you silly. The Blight doesn't look so bad now does it?" he joked.

* * *

**_Author's Note: _**_For me, hardening Alistair is something that should have happened over time. Of course, there was that one specific incident that caused a catalyst where he made up his mind to change… but like everyone else, he was shaped by the events that happened around him. Of course he still has his playful goofy side, after all, that's just Alistair._

_There was something else I did want to throw out there also, and that is the seriousness of rape and the recovery needed for woman after such a traumatic event. Obviously here in the world of fiction I can write whatever I want. Elissa in our story is able to rise above the problem only because of her ability to sense Alistair beyond what she can see and hear. However the true seriousness of such a devastating thing cannot be over stated._

_Completely AU here is the Anora situation. I really do think the woman was smarter than what would be let on. To me it was obvious her father would lose the Landsmeet (apart from the fact the hero has to win in the game…) the best political move for her then would be to support the Wardens. But it was not even an option._


	30. Chapter 29 - A Dark Offer

**Chapter 29 – A Dark Offer**

_No traveler to the Fade can fail to spot the Black City. It is one of the few constants of that ever-changing place. No matter where one might be, the city is visible. (Always far off, for it seems that the only rule of geography in the Fade is that all points are equidistant from the Black City.) _

_The Chant teaches that the Black City was once the seat of the Maker, from whence He ruled the Fade, left empty when men turned away from Him. Dreamers do not go there, nor do spirits. Even the most powerful demons seem to avoid the place. _

_It was golden and beautiful once, so the story goes, until a group of powerful magister-lords from the Tevinter Imperium devised a means of breaking in. When they did so, their presence defiled the city, turning it black. (Which was, perhaps, the least of their worries.) _

_-From Beyond the Veil: Spirits and Demons, by Enchanter Mirdromel _

* * *

The number of incidents with darkspawn that they encountered on their way to Redcliffe increased since the last time they made this journey. Pockets of the creatures roamed all over the countryside. It was becoming more commonplace to come across pockets of the creatures, and the groups were of greater numbers. They added extra people to each watch, and sent scouts out ahead of the main group regularly.

As the travelers came around the final bend towards Redcliffe, a man was trying to out run two darkspawn that were chasing after him. He obviously recognized them. "It's… you! They Grey Wardens!" He sighed in relief. "Andraste's mercy that you got here when you did! I thought for sure these monsters were going to get me!"

Elissa looked at the man in concern. "What's happened? Where is everyone?"

"They all fled to the castle this morning," he explained. "Before the darkspawn got here. I thought I could make it to my home and, but it took me too long to get down here." He shook his head once more. "What a relief you arrived!"

"You should be safe here, wait until we've cleared out the darkspawn, then get to the castle," Alistair encouraged the man.

He nodded. "I don't need telling twice! Thank you again!"

Elissa looked at her husband. "I can sense only a dozen or so scattered around the village, and another dozen are up at the castle gates," she said. Elissa was always more accurate in sensing darkspawn than Alistair was. "If there aren't that many in the village, let's secure that area first so they don't come up behind us. It will also give a chance for any people who are trapped to be able to make an escape."

The darkspawn in the village were concentrated in front of the Chantry, it really was not much of a fight since there entire group was with them. Elissa kept next to Wynne, and managed to take two out with deadly shots to the head and chest. She felt frustrated and limited in her ability though, and longed to draw her daggers and get back into the fighting. Until now, she did not realize how much she actually enjoyed the heat of the fight itself.

Ohgren grunted as he placed his boot on a hurlock's chest and pried his axe from the creatures body with both hands. "These nug-licking devils smell just as bad up here as they do in the tunnels. I thought with more air it might lessen."

Alistair nodded his agreement. "They smell better than the walking corpses we dealt with last time!" he sighed. "And we just got this village cleaned up too!" Elissa grinned at him. Alistair might drive some other people crazy, but she loved his sense of humor. He returned her smile; knowing exactly what she was thinking.

As they approached the castle gate, and it became apparent to those in the castle as to who was fighting their way through, the gates opened. Redcliffe soldiers ran out to help them as they fought their way through the court yard. The captain of the guard greeted them. "My lady! You're here! Thank goodness!"

"Did the darkspawn get into the castle?" she asked in concern.

He nodded. "Some did, yes, but we were able to close the gates and kill the ones in the courtyard. I was told to watch for your arrival, Warden. Your comrade, Riordan, arrived just ahead of the darkspawn attack. He has urgent news for you!"

"Riordan?" Alistair frowned. The Senior Grey Warden of Jader was supposed to be scouting in another part of the country. "What's he doing here?"

"I don't rightly know," the soldier said with a shrug. "Things happened so fast, I only know he was in the south before he arrived. I should take you to the hall right away, my lady. They are waiting for you there."

The large group entered the main hall of Redcliffe once again. Eamon and Teagan stood at the front of the room with Riordan. All men were in full armor that showed signs of recent fighting.

Riordan smiled at the sight of the two young Wardens. He bowed slightly in greeting. "It's a relief to see you both unharmed. Or should I say your Majesties?"

Alistair shook his head. "Err… no. No, I wouldn't say that. Not yet, anyway. We have the Blight to get through first," Elissa nodded in agreement.

The older Warden nodded his agreement at the seriousness of the situation. "The darkspawn that attacked Redcliffe were relatively few in number, I'm afraid." He shook his head as if trying to clear it. "It was assumed that the horde was marching in this direction… but that is not true."

Eamon addressed his king directly. "Riordan tells us that the bulk of the horde is, in fact heading towards Denerim. They are perhaps two days away from the capital."

Alistair automatically stood straighter and unconsciously took a step forward. "What?!" he exclaimed in surprise. "Are we sure about that? I mean… if that's true…"

Riordan nodded. "I ventured close enough to 'listen in', as it were. I am quite certain."

"Has word been sent to Denerim?" Elissa asked in horror.

Eamon nodded, he knew how dire the situation was. Isolde had stayed at their Denerim estate, he prayed she would be alright until they could get there. "Word has been sent, but they need more than warning. They need our armies."

"There is, I'm afraid one other piece of news that is of even greater concern," Riordan interjected. "The archdemon has shown itself. The dragon is at the head of the horde."

Eamon's face drained of color and went white at the news. "Maker preserve us."

Alistair was pacing, his favorite pastime when he was worried. "But we can't reach Denerim within two days, can we?" he asked no one in particular. "It's too far."

"We must begin a forced march to the capital immediately, with what we have," Eamon declared. "Denerim must be defended at all costs."

Elissa nodded her agreement. "The archdemon is what's important."

"And only the Grey Wardens can defeat the archdemon," Riordan added. "That is why we must go."

Alistair stopped his pacing and look at Elissa, who was now technically the general of his armies. "Then we march, and hope the army we've collected here gives us the chance we need. Eamon, how long before the army can set out?"

"By daybreak…" came his reply.

Alistair nodded. "Then let's get them ready. We won't let all those people die without giving them a chance."

"And just how are we supposed to defeat this archdemon?" Elissa asked Riordan.

Alistair looked at Riordan also. "I was wondering that, myself actually."

The look Riordan gave them was shocked. "Then… you don't know?" He went white as he stared at them both. "Of course not. You are both new recruits, Duncan wouldn't have expected… oh Maker." his voice trailed off.

Eamon spoke to Alistair now, "I will give the orders at once, and will notify you the moment we are ready to march."

"That would be appreciated," He replied.

Riordan looked at the couple seriously, "Can you and Alistair meet with me before you retire for the evening? There are… things we need to speak of."

Eamon smiled at the young royal couple. "I will have someone who you to your room. I suggest you all get some rest, while you can. We will need it."

* * *

After they had bathed and changed, the couple walked together holding hands on the way to Riordan's room. Outside, Alistair dropped her hand before he knocked. He did not pick it up again as they stepped into the room, as they both maintaining a professional image in front of the Senior Warden.

Riordan stood as they entered. "You are both here. Good." The Senior Warden looked at them sadly. "Please know, I assumed you already had been told. Otherwise, I would have told you this when you freed me in Denerim. I am sorry."

Alistair frowned. Normally hey could sense nothing from Riordan apart from a calm confidence, the same he always had from Duncan. Now, the elder Warden was… apprehensive. "What is it?" he asked, not liking the tone of Riordan's voice. "What are you apologizing for?"

The man sighed as he looked at them. "Tell me, have you ever wondered **_why _**the Grey Wardens are needed to defeat the darkspawn?"

Elissa returned his gaze steadily. "I assumed it was something to do with the taint in us."

Riordan nodded. "That is exactly what it involves. The archdemon may be slain as any other darkspawn, but should any other than a Grey Warden do the slaying, it will not be enough. The essence of the beast will pass through the taint to the nearest darkspawn and will be reborn anew in that body. The dragon is thus all but immortal. But if the archdemon is slain by a Grey Warden… its essence travels into the Grey Warden instead.

A chill ran up Alistair's spine. He did not like the sound of that.

Elissa also had a similar feeling. "And… what happens to the Grey Warden?" she asked, vocalizing the same question that her husband was thinking.

Riordan tried to break it to them gently. "A darkspawn is an empty, soulless vessel, but a Grey Warden is not. The essence of the archdemon is destroyed… and so is the Grey Warden."

Alistair's shoulder's slumped like all the air had run out of him. "Meaning… the Grey Warden who kills the archdemon… dies?" he asked incredulously.

Riordan nodded sadly. This was yet another part of the Grey Warden's sacrifice. "Yes. Without the archdemon, the Blight ends. It is the only way."

Elissa felt like someone had just punched her in the stomach. "So it is up to the three of us to kill this thing," she said plainly.

"In Bights past, when the time came the eldest of the Grey Wardens would decide which amongst them would take the final blow," Riordan explained. "If possible, the final blow should be mine to make. I am the eldest, and the taint will not spare me much longer." The Senior Warden looked at them both deathly serious now. "But if I fail, the deed falls on you both. The Blight **_must_** be stopped now or it will destroy all of Ferelden before the rest of the Grey Wardens can assemble. Remember that," he sighed. "But enough. There will be much to do tomorrow and little enough time to rest before it. I'll let you return to your room."

Alistair nodded at his Warden Brother, "I will see you once the army is ready to march then. I guess this ends soon, one way or another."

"That it does my friend, that it does."

Elissa was in shock. Once the door shut behind them, Alistair grabbed her hand and dragged her into the first empty room they could find. As soon as he shut and locked the door behind him, Elissa dropped his hand and ran to the room's outdoor balcony, choking for air. Sobs racked her body as Alistair came up behind her and enfolded her in his arms. She turned in his embrace and wrapped her arms desperately around his waist, clinging to him as tightly as she could. Neither of them said a word as they clung to each other, still trying to digest the news they had just heard.

Devastated did not cover what the couple was feeling. Their world was spinning out of control and it seemed nothing would be right ever again. They stood that way for countless moments, words completely unnecessary. As Alistair held his entire life in his arms, he accepted his inevitable fate. They both know he would sacrifice himself for Elissa and the babies, so his family could survive and live on.

Slowly they regained their composure enough to be able to continue the journey through the castle to their room. Alistair kissed the top of Elissa's head. "I'll go get us a tray of food, then let's lock our door, and spend the evening alone. No interruptions," Elissa tearfully nodded her agreement.

* * *

The couple had been moved closer to the family quarters now Alistair was declared officially heir to the throne at the Landsmeet. Alistair's rose was on Elissa's nightstand, where she put it every night they actually stayed in a room with a real bed. The moonlight shone through beautiful stained glass windows, which were currently closed to keep out the cooler night air.

A giant fire roared in a big hearth that almost took the entire far wall, keeping the room warm and comfortable. Elissa stopped in shock as she noticed there was a figure sitting by the fire.

Morrigan stood as soon as Elissa entered, "Don't be alarmed. It is only I."

"Morrigan?" she asked both concerned and annoyed the woman was here. "Is everything all right?"

"I am well. 'Tis you who are in danger. I have a plan, you see. A way out. The loop in your hole. I know what happens when the archdemon dies. I know a Grey Warden must be sacrificed, and that sacrifice could be you. I have come to tell you this does not need to be."

Elissa frowned. "And what do you know about this?"

"I know a great many things," the mage said mysteriously. "How I know is not quite as important as what I am offering you," she smiled temptingly. "I offer a way out. A way out for all the Grey Wardens, that there need be no sacrifice. A ritual… performed on the eve of battle, in the dark of night."

"Nothing comes without a price," Elissa responded shrewdly.

"Perhaps. But the price not be so unbearable, especially, if there is much to be gained. All I ask is that you listen to what I have to offer, nothing more."

Her attention was captured by the rose Alistair gave her after that horrible day they had spent when they had returned back to Ostagar. The moon light had shifted through the room, and was now hitting her nightstand. The rose glowed beautifully, it was truly breathtaking, as beautiful as the day Alistair had picked it. "Fine. Speak quickly, but I promise nothing."

"What I propose is this: convince Alistair to lay with me. Here, tonight. And from this ritual a child shall be conceived within me. The child will bear the taint, and when the archdemon is slain, its essence will seek the child like a beacon. At this early state, the child can absorb that essence and not perish. The archdemon is still destroyed, with no Grey Warden dying in the process."

Elissa's mind was screaming with the wrongness of Morrigan's suggestion. She watched the mage pace back and forth as she explained what needed to be done. "Are you insane? This is your plan?"

The mage stopped walking and sat down on the side of their bed. "Alistair despises me. You know this. He rarely listens to reason… but he would listen to you. You of all people could influence him. Think about what I offer you: you will live, as will Alistair. You could slay the archdemon and live as a hero, something no Grey Warden has ever done."

Elissa stared unseeingly at the mage. Morrigan had blocked the light that had been reaching the rose next to the bed. Like the offer being made to her, it now sat dark, stark and lifeless. _Was this what making a deal with a demon was like? _"You do not know me very well then Morrigan," she said quietly. "I have never desired or wanted to be the hero. What do you get out of this?"

"In return I conceive a child, one who will be born with the soul of an Old God. After this is done, you allow me to walk away… and you do not follow. Ever. The child will be mine to raise as I wish."

_A child! Alistair's child. _The thought made Elissa feel ill. "Why Alistair and not Riordan?"

The witch shook her head. "Even if I thought Riordan could be convinced, he is unsuitable. I need one who has not been tainted long. It must be him, and it must be tonight."

Even though the thought made Elissa cringe, out of some perverse need she had to know. "What about this child, I wish to know more about it."

"As you wish," the woman offered.

"The child won't be hurt, will it?" she asked.

Morrigan raised an eyebrow. "Ignoring that after but one night it could barely be called a child… no, it will not be hurt. It will be changed."

"Will the child be evil? What will it become?" Elissa needed to know. She could not believe she was even considering this.

"Allow me to say that what I seek is the essence of the Old God that one was and not the dark forces that corrupted it. Some things are worth preserving in this world. Make that of what you will."

_An old god? This just gets worse and worse. _"What do you intend to do with this child?"

For the first time in the conversation, the mage paused. "I do not wish to tell you."

The Warden almost sneered at that response. "There are a lot of things in life I did not wish to do Morrigan, but I insist. I need to know what you plan."

Morrigan stood up and walked back toward the fire. The moonlight once again illuminated the beautiful red rose. In light of the news they had received that night, Elissa's attention seemed to be captivated by the precious gift that her husband had given her and everything it represented. She barely heard Morrigan as the woman continued. "The child shall represent freedom for an ancient power, a chance to be reborn apart from the taint. Is that not reason enough to do it? I will raise the child apart from the rest of society, and teach it to respect that from which it came. Beyond that you need know nothing else."

Elissa did not even look at the mage as she voiced her final decision. Instead, she looked at the beautiful rose. "No, I cannot agree to this Morrigan."

Morrigan snapped at her angrily. "Do you think Alistair will fail to do his duty as your husband and future king? And if you take the blow instead he loses the his wife, the woman he loves. How do you think he would feel about that? I think you have many good reasons to tell him to save his own life. I think you should consider them carefully." The witch looked hauntingly at Elissa. "I know this will work," the maleficar continued. "This is what my mother intended when she sent me with you. She was the one who first gave me this ritual and told me of what I was meant to do."

"You've known all along!" Elissa erupted angrily. Her anger had been slowly building the entire time the mage had talked.

"This does not surprise you, does it? Did you not wonder why Flemeth saved your life, why she aided you? This is why. What is important is that I am offering this to you now. It will work and it will save your lives."

Elissa was shaking with fury. "**_You knew all along!" _**she practically screamed at the woman now. "You knew one of us had to die, and did not think to share that information with me?" She whirled on the mage, her normally bright blue eyes, changed to steel grey. "I thought we were friends!" she threw her hands up. "Forget friendship, you did not even respect me enough as a person to give me this vital information regarding our own fate."

Morrigan's offer and the thought of it entailed made Elissa's stomach lurch. _It was wrong…. So wrong.. but it would save their lives. _For a moment she was sorely tempted, but Elissa knew in the bottom of her soul that betraying everything they believed in would destroy them both just as surely.

The rose glowed brightly in the corner of her eye, catching her attention once more. It reminded her of why she loved Alistair. She could not go through with Morrigan's suggestion, she would not force him into such an awful situation.

Morrigan knew she should have told Elissa earlier, and she had struggled with it more than she was willing to admit. But Flemmeth had wanted a girl child with the soul of an old god, it would be her next daughter. _Now my daughter; if these idiots would comply. _"Don't be foolish, throwing your lives away for love is ultimately stupid. You know the big idiot won't let you die, and he has a responsibility as king."

"Get out," Elissa hissed.

The mage stood in front of her now, looking down at her. "I thought you were smarter…"

"Get out, **_now._**" She hissed, interrupting once more. "Or I will kill you where you stand." Elissa was absolutely furious. Morrigan wanted to take and ruin the last good thing she had left in life. Elissa saw right through the woman now. She had used Elissa to kill Flemeth, now she could take her daughter's body for her own without Flemeth's interference. And this one would have the powers of one of the old Tevinter Gods.

Morrigan turned to leave the room, and Elissa turned facing the fire, her back to the mage. "Go back to the wilds Morrigan. You are no longer welcome here. Please be gone by morning." The door slammed loudly behind her.

She felt Alistair's approach before she head the door open once more. "I saw Morrigan leave our room, the look she gave me… that was icy even for her," he put the tray of food he had got them on the table. "Is something else wrong?"

Elissa nodded seriously. "Alistair, we have to talk."

He frowned. "Oh I guess whatever Morrigan had to say, its big," he sighed. "This is what I get for becoming king. Everyone always brings you the bad news. So what is it, then? Rats running amok? Cheese supplies run low? I can take it."

Tears sprung to her eyes, and the jovial look quickly left his face. "What if I told you there was a way to avoid dying when we kill the archdemon?" she asked.

"If you men running away, I can't do that," he looked at her curiously. " But you would never consider that either would you. What is this about?"

Elissa paced back and forth as she explained everything Morrigan had said. She wrung her hands as she talked. "I admit it is tempting as we know Riordan might fail, but to condemn a child to have no father? To be an apostate mage with the soul of an old god to be raised by Morrigan?" she shook her head. "It sounds insane when you say it out loud."

She looked at him, worry and concern in her eyes. "Did I do the right thing?"

Alistair stepped forward and took his wife reassuringly into his arms. "Of course you did. Your instincts are always on the mark." He pulled back and looked at her seriously. "The Maker is supposedly the one that first imprisoned the old gods. I don't want to betray everything we believe in just because it might save us." _Save me. _He added in the silence of his mind. "Where is Morrigan now?" he asked.

"I told her to leave," her face crumpled. "She knew all along Alistair," Elissa leant her head on his chest and cried as he held her. His arms were comforting and warm. "I really thought she was like the others. A friend, you know? She was different, but that is not necessarily always bad."

Alistair kissed the top of her head. "A long time ago, while we were in Denerim, you once told me that most people are only looking out for themselves." He rubbed his hand up and down her back gently. "You were right. There are people though, like you, Leliana, Wynne and dare I say, even Zevran, who are truly good friends and put the interests of others before themselves. We just know that Morrigan is not counted in that number."

His blood ran cold and he froze at what she said next. "There is no happy ending for us, is there Alistair?" Elissa asked. It had been sitting between them since their talk with Riordan, but neither of them had vocalized their fate. Alistair had decided the moment Riordan told them a Warden had to die, that it if Riordan failed, then he had to succeed. It might be his duty as a Grey Warden, it might even be his duty as King to defend Ferelden; but the only reason Alistair wanted to succeed was so his wife and unborn children could survive. He remembered a conversation he had with Leliana a lifetime ago. The wise young woman had asked him why he was fighting. If he was to be asked now, he was simply a husband fighting for his family to stay safe. He could sense how upset and panicked Elissa felt. While he tried, he could not hide his own distress from her any more than she could from him.

"Who knows?" he tried to smile. "Perhaps Riordan will be successful." He knew she was probably right, but he could not bring himself to say the words out loud."

They stood that way, holding each other tightly, until Elissa's tears finally ended. Alistair lifted her chin with his hand, as he had so many times before, and smiled softly into her eyes. "I love you so much, Elissa. I have lived more with you in the last few months, than I ever dreamed I would have had a chance to," he lowered his mouth to hers and kissed her.

Elissa sighed and willed her body to relax. The sense of Alistair surrounded her completely, making her feel desired, wanted, and safe. She started to feel a familiar feeling of heat begin to spread through her loins as his hard body pressed against hers. She pulled back, and took a trembling breath.

"I'm sorry…" Alistair hurried to say. "I didn't mean to rush.."

She placed her finger over his lips silencing whatever it was he was saying. "I want to make love with you tonight," tears sprung to her eyes, "in case we don't get a chance…" Her voice broke, and she took a deep breath, staring into Alistair's moist eyes. "If the worst happens, I want your touch to be the last one I remember…"

He looked at her in concern, "Are you sure?" he asked.

Elissa did not bother voicing her response, and instead, she put her arms around his neck and kissed him again. They both groaned slightly as she melted into him, deepening the kiss. It felt as if it had been so long. Alistair let her take control. Leliana had given him a lot of good advice regarding their situation. For when they started to become intimate again, the number one thing was to let Elissa have absolute control of what was going on.

He picked her up and carried her to the bed. He stopped when they got there, and instead sat down with her sitting on his lap. This time was completely different from any other time, before the heat of desire and passion had been always boiling between them. This was softer, sweeter, and gentle. They did not take their clothing off immediately, and instead lay on the bed, spending hours exploring, touching, and kissing; rediscovering each other once again.

Alistair discovered a patience and control he did not know he had, before Elissa was able to glide him gently in between her legs once more. They reached their climax together, their tension relieved in the most intimate way possible.

Elissa could not stop the tears which leaked from the corner of her eyes. Alistair held her in his arms and looked at her for a moment in alarm. "My love are you alright? I am sorry if I hurt you in anyway…"

She shook her head and looked up at him with love and adoration. He really was the best man in all of Thedas. "No… these are happy tears," she drew in a shaky breath. "It was good to feel that again, I wondered if I ever would or if I was broken."

He squeezed her tighter and leant down and kissed the top of her head. "You are far from broken, love," he smiled at her, hoping to lighten the mood. "You are the strongest woman I know. Besides, you can't be speaking that way around the children." He placed his hands over her stomach as if to block out the bad thoughts. "I won't have you spreading lies about their mother before their born."

Elissa could not help but smile, she placed her hand on top of his. "Orianna didn't show until her third month, I seem to be showing a fair bit sooner." She loved the fact she had Alistair's babies growing inside her.

"Not surprising since there's two of them in there I guess," he grinned.

The couple started discussing various baby names. The discussion had started serious, but soon Alistair was suggesting such horrible names, so outlandish, that Elissa had tears streaming down her face from laughing. They had never discussed names before, because it was still too early in the pregnancy; but tonight they simply did not care.

Eventually in the early hours of morning, they both fell into a restless sleep.

* * *

_**Author's Note: **__The Dark Ritual . I really did not like Morrigan, the fact she knew all along, and just decided not to tell anyone. Grrrr. So our loving couple stayed true to their love and turned down Morrigan's horrible offer._


	31. Chapter 30 - The Archdemon

**Chapter 30 – The Archdemon**

_"In Darkness eternal they searched,_

_For those who had goaded them on,_

_Until at last they found their prize,_

_Their god, their betrayer:_

_The sleeping dragon Dumat. Their taint_

_Twisted even the false-god, and the whisperer_

_Awoke at last, in pain and horror, and led_

_Them to wreak havoc upon all the nations of the world:_

_The first Blight." _

_-Threnodies 8:7_

_The false dragon-gods of the Tevinter Imperium lie buried deep within the earth, where they have been imprisoned since the Maker cast them down. _

_No one knows what it is that drives the darkspawn in their relentless search for the sleeping Old Gods. Perhaps it is instinct, as moths will fly into torch flames. Perhaps there is some remnant of desire for vengeance upon the ones who goaded the magisters to assault heaven. Whatever the reason, when darkspawn find one of these ancient dragons, it is immediately afflicted by the taint. It awakens twisted and corrupted, and leads the darkspawn in a full-scale invasion of the land: a Blight. _

* * *

"Sorry Alistair, but I've made up my mind," Elissa argued as she tightened the straps on her chest plate. She was dressing in her regular rogue armor, the one Leliana had given her before they returned to Ostagar. "This is _it _Alistair, the archdemon. I have to be at my best."

Alistair stared at the Warden Commander armor and bow that sat in the corner of their room. He supposed he should be grateful that she had been willing to compromise at all, he should have known it would not have lasted. "You're right as usual," he had eventually conceded.

Elissa and Alistair argued briefly the morning they left Redcliffe. Elissa donned her rogue armor and sheathed her daggers, leaving the bow and Warden Commander Armor behind. They needed to move fast, so she did not want the extra weight. In addition, this **_was_** the archdemon. She knew that he wanted to protect her and their unborn children, but the best way she could do that, was to be at her fighting best. And that was when she was unencumbered, using her daggers.

Alistair had made a token protest, but he knew she was right and he was not going to win that argument. To be anything but at their best at a time like this was just inviting trouble. He pulled her close one more time and kissed her soundly. They were about to head down to the courtyard and join the others. "Come, my heart, let's go meet up with our friends."

To the others, the two Wardens seemed simply more quiet than normal, but Leliana and Wynne could both tell that something was wrong. They did not pry however, as everyone was tired from the harsh pace they needed to maintain. Elissa had been tense during her checkup each morning, even more so than normal. Things seemed, strained. Only Zevran knew exactly what was bothering the Wardens, as Alistair had confided in him while they were alone in the kitchens the night before they left Redcliffe. The elven assassin knew how to keep a secret, and would never consider divulging his friend's confidence.

The horde had two days on them, even though they moved at a forced march the entire way to Denerim they were not able to make up any time. The men only stopped for short rests intermittently. The supply wagons moved more slowly, trailing behind them, with only a small token force remaining with them for protection, but the darkspawn had two days of laying siege to the capital before the army arrived.

The first view of Denerim came into view as the sea of people reached the crest of a hill. They were already worn and weary due to the speed at which they moved. Before them in the distance, the city was in flames, burning. They stood on the outskirts of Denerim, where they had stayed last time, in the location where travelling merchants and wagons setup their wares. The wagons were abandoned and over turned, darkspawn now fill the field.

The sky burned red with soot and flame. Smoke billowed from buildings all across the city, while the archdemon flew in circles above, bellowing in its demonic roar above the darkspawn horde. The men shifted uneasily in the face of overwhelming odds which lay before them. The Wardens and their companions stood together, catching their breath. Elissa looked at the men behind them in concern.

"Alistair, the men are tired, and sorely lacking in morale. I suggest you give them a pep talk to booster their spirits," Elissa turned to the mage next. "Wynne can amplify his voice at all, and make sure he's heard?"

Alistair nodded and walked up to stand on rubble in order to be seen by the men he needed to talk to. "Who's going to booster my spirits?" he grumbled as he climbed up. He paused and looked out at the mass of men and women from all races that stood before him, united together under the Warden's banner to face their common threat. He looked at his wife and smiled, together they had come so far in such a short time.

He nodded to the mage to indicate he was ready. "Native Fereldens hear me!" Alistair's voice rang true and strong. "Before us stands the might of the darkspawn horde! Gaze upon them but fear them not," he indicated to Elissa who stood just behind him. "This woman beside me is a native of Ferelden, risen to the ranks of Grey Wardens! She is proof that glory is within reach of us all! She has survived despite all the odds, and without her, none of us would be here!"

He drew his sword and jumped off the rubble and strode along the front lines of his men. "Today, we save Denerim! Today, we avenge the death of King Cailin! But most of all, today we show the Grey Wardens and the others that died at Ostagar, that we remember and honor their sacrifice!" he brandished Maric's sword high into the air. "For Ferelden!" he shouted "For the Grey Wardens!"

His impassioned speech had the desired effect and the men shouted and cheered as they ran and charged the darkspawn at Denerim's front gates. The two sides met in a clash of blades and shouting, as men, elf and dwarf alike fought their way in to retake the front gates and main entrance to the city. The two Wardens once more fought side by side, in their almost choreographed dance of blades. As he fought alongside his wife once more, he had to admit she had been right, they fought better together like this.

It took them an hour to fight their way to their front gates themselves, eliminating all the darkspawn on the field, before forcing their way into the main entry. Each main area of Denerim was gated off from the other; the entry, market district, alienage, and palace district. The plan was for the army to secure one area at a time, while the Wardens focused on the archdemon.

Everywhere around them was signs of battle; buildings were boarded up. Pikes and barricades lined the streets. They saw no sign of people, a few bodies of guards and soldiers, but currently only darkspawn braved the streets. The army fought into the open area just past the city gates. Immediately a group of soldiers with small backpacks of tools started fighting their way toward the gate into the next district. They worked quickly to close and barricade, as the rest moved through the streets to ensure the area was secured.

Elissa turned to Eamon, "Setup watches in the guard towers; get the men to fortify the area as a base for the army to work from. We can gather the leaders from the participating armies in one of the rooms in there also."

Riordan approached his fellow Wardens with half a smile. "We've managed to fight our way to the gates. We're doing better than I hoped."

Sten uncharacteristically spoke up. The Qunari barely spoke "That will change quickly."

Ohgren swore. "Bloody nug runners! We're outnumbered thee to one!"

"What are we to do now, Riordan," Wynne enquired. "You have a plan, I assume?"

The Senior Warden nodded. "The army will not last long, so we'll need to move quickly to reach the archdemon." He turned to Elissa. "I suggest taking Alistair and no more than two others with you into the city. Anyone you don't bring with you can remain here to fortify our base and prevent more darkspawn from entering Denerim on our tails."

"Do you have any idea on how are we going to fight a flying dragon Riordan?" Elissa asked, as she squinted into the sky in the archdemon's direction.

"We're going to need to reach a high point in the city… I'm thinking the top of Fort Drakon might work," Riordan suggested.

Alistair looked at his friend in surprise. "The top of…? You want to draw the dragon's attention?"

Riordan nodded in confirmation. "We have little choice, though I warn you that as soon as we engage the beast, it will call all its generals to help it. I can sense two generals in Denerim. You may wish to seek them out before going to Fort Drakon."

Elissa nodded she could sense the two creatures Riordan was referring to. Anything that tipped the odds in their favor was probably worthwhile.

Leliana agreed with her. "I'm sure that if we did slay those generals, it would stop the darkspawn in the city from doing a lot of harm!"

"It may also waste resources trying to find them," Riordan offered practically. "The decision is up to you."

"And what will you be doing?" she asked.

"I will be clearing a path to the archdemon," Riordan turned and looked toward the tower of Fort Drakon. "With any luck I will find it before you do." He looked back at the two young Wardens. "Nothing you have done has prepared you all for what you face now. May the Maker watch over you."

Elissa and Alistair stood aside from the others for a moment as they discussed who they should take with them to the top of Fort Drakon. "How about Wynne and Leliana? We've worked together a lot and we know the combination works well."

"Actually, I was thinking Wynne and Zevran." Alistair suggested.

His wife looked at him in surprise. "Zevran?" she asked questioningly.

He nodded. "Yes, Zevran. He was actually pretty helpful during the issue with Zathrian and the Lady of the Forest, and he's quick on his feet." It seemed a bit unusual, but Elissa agreed. She fought well with the elf also, their fighting styles were very similar. She only fought with Alistair better, and the couple had a distinct advantage.

Riordan left with his group of soldiers first. They were taking the most direct route to Fort Drakon, avoiding the generals and as many of the darkspawn as possible. His aim was to get to the archdemon as soon as possible and take it down.

Next Elissa and Alistair left with Wynne and Zevran. They took four squads of soldiers with them; one from each men, elves, mages and dwarves. The two Wardens however turned their charge in the opposite direction Riordan had, and headed directly towards the Market District. There was a general there, and several darkspawn; including several ogres. A lot of buildings still stood intact and perhaps they could save some lives and deal with the general at the same time. The men cheered as the group left the secured area, and made their way into the next.

The Warden's hearts were heavy as they left toward Fort Drakon. It was ironic, but the soldiers had no idea, they were cheering for one of their inevitable deaths. Elissa wanted to scream at them, tell them to stop.

The gate was shut and barred from behind them, thankfully drowning the cheering men out. Zevran stepped next to her and cracked his knuckles. "Ahhh, my sweet flower, again we fight side by side. Shall we compete for points?" It was something trivial and fun they often did to take their mind focused on what they were doing, instead of always worrying about the big picture.

"Ready to lose again, you second rate assassin?" she teased him.

"Being second to one as beautiful and talented as you, is an honor for a humble Crow such as myself," he grinned.

"And the fact you haven't beaten her yet doesn't count at all?" Alistair chimed in.

"I have never seen her equal…" the elf was forced to admit.

"Alright boys, enough chat," Elissa spoke in a harsh whisper. "There's three ogres ahead, along with the Hurlock general and a dozen genlocks and hurlocks." She leant down on the ground and quickly sketched out a basic layout of the area as she remembered it. "The ogres are here," she made an "X" on the map, "here, and here. The general, is over more towards the entry to the alienage. So we can take them out without him seeing." She stood up. "The genlocks and hurlocks are really scattered all over the area." She motioned over the leads of each of the squads accompanying them and updated them with the information.

"Mages, if those with battle magic, could hit them with ice or fire, they are susceptible to both. Just try to keep it localized, we can't afford any friendly fire casualties," she turned next to the men and dwarves, "There's about a two dozen genlocks and hurlocks in the area. Can your men keep them busy and out of the way?" then she turned to the Dalish. "If you could keep your arrows trained all the fighters, watch everyone's back. We'll take care of the ogres," she added finally, referring to herself and her three companions.

"Once we get past them," she marked the furthest point on the map with her dagger. "The general is here, just before the exit into the alienage." We'll take care of the close fighting, any ranged attacks from the elves and mages are welcome, so feel free, just again, don't use area spells unless the situation becomes desperate." There were nods all around as everyone understood their assigned task. All of them were excited to be fighting alongside the two Grey Wardens, who were not only growing in legend as story and tales circulated the country, but were also now known as the future king and queen of Ferelden. It seemed the future queen knew what she was doing when it came to battle and tactics.

The plan was sound, and the group charged forward from their hidden spot around the corner, taking the darkspawn by surprise. Once they realized what happened, half of the darkspawn were already frozen by the mage's spells. The men and dwarves made quick work cleaning up the rest as the two Warden's focused on the ogres. Two of the ogres were put down before they moved to intercept the third.

"Are you sure these only count as one point?" Zevran shouted to Elissa as the two assassins moved around behind the ogre.

The two rogues both systematically hamstrung the creature from the rear, while Alistair distracted it in front. The final ogre went down just as Alistair peered over their shoulders. "Watch out!" he yelled.

Elissa could sense the general running from behind her towards them She turned quickly and ducked as a huge hurlock in full plate armor swung a giant two handed maul toward her head. She stepped lightly back out of his reach and went back to stand at Alistair's side. Her husband raised his shield, braced his shoulder behind it, as the next swing hit it, protecting them both. She grinned and kissed him quickly and side stepped out and around behind the giant darkspawn. The small dagger from her boot found the small gap in its armor. It dug into the flesh in the back of the creatures thigh, and it roared in anger.

It turned toward her, its movement hampered by the dagger embedded into its leg. The large maul hit the ground next to her, creating its own crater in the hard soil. Zevran had now embedded his dagger into the beast's other leg. Alistair stepped forward, putting all his weight behind his shield and knocked the hurlock off balance entirely. The two rogues were on the fallen general immediately, Elissa's dagger's were at the creature's neck as Zevran's found the gaps in the side. Death was instant at that point.

Elissa stood and surveyed the group. The squads had suffered minimal casualties, they may have lost one or two men and dwarves. Wynne went around quickly healing some of the more serious injuries, making sure all were well enough to move forward. The next area they had to travel was the alienage, but the Wardens were unable to detect any darkspawn in the immediate area.

The alienage had not been abandoned, Shianni and some other elves were in the streets, armed and scared. The look of relief on the elf's face when they saw the Wardens approach, was more than apparent. "Y-you! It's you!" Shianni's eyes went wide as she recognized Alistair and Elissa. "The Maker sure gave you the gift of good timing, didn't He? There is a large group of darkspawn approaching and the gates won't hold! We need your help!"

Elissa nodded as she put her hand reassuringly on her friend's arm. "We will handle this! Get yourselves to safety before it's too late! Once we've taken care of these darkspawn ahead, fix the barricades behind us," she encouraged them.

The elf nodded, not willing to argue at a time like this. "A-all right! I only hope there is time to…," there was a loud _crack_ as the sound of breaking timber carried through the streets. "They're breaking through!" she turned to the elves around her. "Run, all of you! Run for your lives!"

The small squadron under the command of the Wardens moved forward along the narrow streets of the alienage. The market district had been a large open area, here; the streets were narrow. They would have the beasts coming at them through a bottleneck. If they could find the right place, this could be a very defendable location.

The group continued to move forward slowly, there were still no darkspawn in the immediate area ahead of them – they seem to be still blocked behind something further into the alienage. As they rounded the corner, Elissa could see what kept the darkspawn at bay. A large wooden spiked gate had been erected in the street acting as a barricade. An ogre was beating on the other side. It would not be long now until it gave.

"Elves, run ahead and climb up on those first level porches. You will have a good view of the street from there. Mages, stay to the back. My fellow Warden and I will be at the front, the rest of you back us up and keep anything from getting through into the elves homes." The Dalish had already started picking off darkspawn over the barricade from their new vantage point.

Alistair, Elissa and Zevran made their to the front of their troops, still standing about thirty feet back from the last barricade holding back the darkspawn. Wynne stayed towards the rear with the mages, keeping her charges always within sight, the other mages could take care of things, her entire focus was to keep those she loved alive.

The ogre was pounding on the barricade with both hands. The bricks and mortar holding the sides into place was crumbling under the continual onslaught. Within moments of the fighters taking their assigned places, the wood cracked and splintered, sending shards flying up and over the heads of the Wardens. Immediately a fireball blazed overhead and engulfed the encroaching darkspawn behind the giant beast.

Zevran quickly gutted a genlock that had run through in front of the ogre toward them. "That makes twenty-three."

Alistair ran passed the elf, and last out at the ogre with his shield. The beast was too large to move, but it was momentarily stunned by the impact. Elissa took advantage of its confusion and jumped up toward the ogre's neck with only two steps, using Alistair once again to launch from. The couple no longer had to speak, they could sense each other moments before they executed the movement, allowing their fighting a seamlessness that others could never hope to achieve.

Her daggers spread wide, she drove them into each side of the ogre's neck; severing the two major arteries. She pulled out the right one, and drove it into its heart for good measure. The creature fell over backward as she jumped forward lightly and Alistair caught her in his arms. She threw Zevran a glance as her husband put her down and she readied herself to move forward on the offensive once more. "Thirty-seven."

Zevran stood looking at them with one eyebrow raised. "Now you are simply showing off."

Elissa pulled a small throwing dagger from her boot and threw it in the neck of an approaching genlock, before blocking a hurlock's axe by once again crossing her daggers. She quickly dropped and swung around with her leg extended and knocked the creature off balance. A quick lung forward placed a dagger in the monster's heart. "Why Zev. Haven't you been telling me all along we need to do this with style?"

Zevran started fighting with a slightly more skilled henlock that was attacking with a single blade. "Yes, but you see…," he got an opening and spun, swinging in a flurry of blades and decapitating his victim. The monsters were thinning. He turned to see a genlock aim their crossbow at the beautiful Warden. The words froze in his mouth as he saw she was unprotected. He could not move fast enough, she would be hit… except she was not. Elissa had seen the archer aim and shoot, and instead ran directly at the creature confidently. As the bolt left the bow, Elissa reacted automatically, whirling her blades directly in front of her, as she caught the miniscule movements in her eye.

The arrow fell in pieces at her feet.

Zevran's mouth literally hung open as she ran full speed toward the beast, jumped into the air and landed in its chest with her two feet sending it flying backward. She landed in a crouch before, cutting its throat open. "What a shame you will only be queen once this is all over. Such talents going to waste."

"Hey!" Alistair protested, as he killed the last of the darkspawn in the area. The soldier's looked around. Darkspawn bodies littered the area. They had lost a few more men in the skirmish, but considering how outnumbered they were, Elissa thought they were doing remarkably well. Everyone was feeling tired though; Riordan was right, they had to get the archdemon taken care of or the army would not last.

The next general was in the next large district; the Palace district. Elissa lead the now even smaller squadron of soldiers across the bridge to move forward into the next area. Just as they reached the broken gate, they heard a deafening _ROOOOAAAAARR. _The archdemoncircled in the air, flying above them. It was as if the demon could sense where they were. It dove down and blasted the area with its strange purple flame. The stone bridge exploded behind them, sending debris flying in all directions. They lost a dozen more of their men in the blast, and they ran the rest of the distance across the bridge as fast as they could.

The group cowered in the tiny coverage that the wall and gateway into the next district provided the best they could. If they archdemon came back there would be no escape. The demon did not though, as its attention had now been captivated by something on the top of the tower ahead of them. It flew up higher and higher, then banked away from the tower and circled around it slowly, behind coming in closer as it flew further and further toward the top.

Suddenly it took off sideways, almost perpendicular to the direction it had been flying before. It started moving erratically, as if trying to shake something from its back. Everyone was frozen where they stood staring at the beast. Elissa and Alistair knew exactly what was happening they could both sense their Warden brother struggling to hold on to the dragon's scaly hide. The dragon changed direction and flew straight up, heading high above the tower itself.

The couple looked at each other as both their hearts stopped. Riordan had slipped and now fell, plummeting hundreds of feet toward the ground. The dragon, obviously wounded, flapped its wings floundering, and fell smoking to the top of Fort Drakon's tower. The Senior Warden of Jader was dead, but he had successfully crippled the dragon from flying.

Alistair closed the distance between the two of them within seconds and pulled Elissa toward him in tight embrace. They both had tears in their eyes as he kissed her forehead but said nothing. They both knew what this meant, as did Zevran who was standing quietly behind them. Everyone else who witnessed the exchange simply thought they were grieving the loss of their comrade.

Elissa returned his embrace, before she drew a shaky breath and stepped away from him, determined to stay focused until the end. "There's three ogres, one general and around fifty darkspawn around the Palace District," she stated loudly. "From there we have a straight shot to the tower."

One of the Redcliffe knights stepped forward and saluted respectfully. "The men could do with a short break to catch their breath."

Elissa nodded. "The darkspawn in the area ahead seem to be concentrated around the Palace itself, still trying to get in; they don't seem to have breached it yet. They also aren't in the lower areas. We can spare a few moments." Their army had been marching, running or fighting for four days straight now. Everyone was exhausted and rest had been limited.

They all kept close to the wall as some sat, chewed on dried jerky or drank from their skeins. Elissa however did not rest, and instead walked between the different groups, ensuring that she interacted with those fighting with them. She made her way between them all, nodding, shaking hands, as Alistair watched her curiously. After ten minutes of this she returned, to finally have a sip of water and to eat something herself. She knew Alistair was curious as to why she had done that. "They came to fight and die because we asked them too," she sighed. "They deserve to be known, if only to me, who is their leader," she said sadly. "We could never do this without them, and there will be no recognition for their sacrifice."

* * *

They lost half their men again retaking the Palace District in order to make it to the entrance of Fort Drakon. They were fighting uphill, which any fighter worth their salt, would tell you was the inferior tactical position. They took heavy losses before they were able to reach the top of the long staircases that lead up to the castle itself.

Alistair and Elissa could both sense the archdemon calling to them at the top of the tower. It wanted them to go to it. Unlike the darkspawn all around them, which were just empty soulless creatures, the archdemon had a soul. Nor did it make any attempt to block them or anyone else in that manner, so confident it was in its own abilities. However unlike the Grey Wardens, the demon's soul was twisted, corrupted by the taint. That taint had driven the old god crazy. This Blight was the insane god's attempt at regaining its followers and control over the land once more.

They could feel the both the intelligence of the animal, and the intense hatred it had towards all living things. The archdemon felt the taint in the Wardens and it attempted to call them as it called to the other darkspawn. They had been hearing the whisperings of the demon in their mind, which was getting stronger the closer they drew to the beast. To them, he felt abhorrently evil, and it was if their minds had been touched by the demon itself.

"Hear me children, for I am Urthemiel, your God," Alistair stopped dead and stared as his wife.

"Please tell me you heard that," he said as she nodded.

"Heard wha…?" Zevran asked.

"Wardens," it spoke to Alistair and Elissa directly in their minds now. "You cannot defeat me. You will be destroyed as the others were before you," it's tone turned conniving and decietful. "Join me instead. I offer you both a place as generals by my side."

Elissa threw Zevran and Wynne a look. "The archdemon is trying to talk us into joining him," she pointed a finger to her temple. "He's talking to us here."

Elissa did not know how to talk with her mind, so instead she spoke the words and hoped the corrupted and evil God could hear them. "Hear me demon, and know you waste your time. We will never join you. If it takes our very last breath and final drop of blood in death, that is a sacrifice we will gladly give in order to see your demise."

Their minds hummed as the demon's anger began to spiral. "Then come _Wardens,"_ Urthemiel's voice was thick with sarcasm and hate."Either way you **_will_** perish."

Two ogres suddenly appeared in front of them, sneering and spitting as they reached out with their clawed arms toward the two Wardens. The elves behind them riddled the two beasts with arrows and they monsters hit the stone before they could make their way fully across the room.

The group found battling up through Fort Drakon itself easier, rather than facing half an army in an open filed, they were able to work through room by room, planning their attacks or defensive strategy as needed by using the Warden's ability to sense their enemies.

The tower was filled with darkspawn, both rogues hit triple digits in their count before they reached the final door that lead onto the building's roof. They had lost half their support troops fighting their way through, and everyone was tired.

Elissa wiped darkspawn blood from her face as they stared at the door. The other side, was the archdemon. Wynne was down to her last half a dozen lyrium potions. She had an entire backpack full when they first started. Alistair pushed open the door at her nod, they ran through and pulled up short at the sight before them.

Some of soldiers in Riordan's squadron were still desperately fighting against the dragon, but they were being picked off quickly. The archdemon was easily ten times larger than the high dragon they had fought in Haven. Elissa surveyed the entire roof and area surrounding the dragon. The soldiers were trying to take the beast on in close combat, and were failing miserably. If they were to do the same, they would not last long either.

There were six ballista on the roof, each of them seemed to be on a mechanism that allowed them to be moved and aimed. "Let's get to one of the ballista, we'll last a lot longer if we can fight this thing from a distance."

The dwarves and men charged the dragon, keeping the beast distracted as the two Wardens ran toward the ballista closest to the demon. Alistair loaded the heavy bolt into the chamber as Elissa pulled back on the mechanism. The demon roared as they managed a direct hit over the short distance.

"Keep going!" yelled Zevran. "That actually caused damage."

Alistair loaded another bolt. Elissa made adjustments to the aiming mechanism, then pulled back the large trigger. The log sized bolt flew across the roof again and embedded in the dragon's thigh. They had its attention now, and it flapped its broken wings, clawing desperately for height but failing to do so. Instead it clawed and hopped across the rooftop toward them, bellowing its dark fire ahead wanting to kill those that caused it pain.

The four of them ran as fast as they could away, just in time as the dragon's tail came down, smashing the ballista into a thousand splinters. It killed men, dwarves and elves as it clawed its way across them, ripping some in its claws and burning others to a crisp. Those of their support soldiers that still lived, scrambled up after the beast, once again distracting it as best they could.

They made their way to the next functioning ballista. Alistair loaded the last bolt they had into place, as Elissa once more, turned it into place, aiming at the beast they had just narrowly escaped. There were only half a dozen of their soldiers left now. Everyone else was dead. Their two friends were keeping the darkspawn away from the two Wardens as they kept firing at the dragon. Zevran had now lost the use of one arm, and Wynne was rapidly running out of lyrium potions.

Elissa aimed the last bolt, after this one they would have to make their way to another one of the mechanisms. She prayed this last one would be enough. The archdemon was getting tired. It's wings were ripped and torn, it bled from multiple puncture wounds. Now, she aimed for the soft skin on its neck. She fired the piston and the giant bolt shot forward. It landed true and shot through the dragons neck, severing two of its major arteries. It threw up its head and roared in agony as it fell writhing on the ground.

Alistair felt strangely calm. He had made the decision to sacrifice himself as soon as they had heard the news from Riordan. Not only because he could not let his wife and children die, but there was a replacement for him; Anora. If he lived and became King, he could not rebuild the Grey Wardens himself. If he died, Anora ruled that would leave Elissa to rebuild the order. The country needed defending from the darkspawn first and foremost. Besides, he would never let Elissa sacrifice herself, especially not now she carried his children. They were his entire life.

Alistair threw a look at Zevran who had now positioned himself behind Elissa. He ran toward the thrashing archdemon, ready to sacrifice himself for his wife who he loved more than anything. Elissa stepped to move forward, but was held back by Zevran.

She struggled against the elf screaming, as she watched her husband run with his sword drawn toward the fallen dragon. Zevran's grip was vice-like as he held her back. She gave up the fight and froze in horror as her husband struck his blade through the archdemon's eye and into its brain. Their eyes met as he looked up toward her, his mouth moving in a silent, "_I love you."_

A bright blinding light started emanating from the dragon's skull. It seemed like the air around them was sucked into that one area. It was at that exact split second, that one instant; everything stopped. Elissa went limp in Zevran's arms, and fell to floor unconscious. To those watching, it seemed that time froze completely as the energy continued to build. The air was charged with electricity before everything erupted in a giant explosion. Everything in the area was thrown from the epicenter of the blast.

* * *

Alistair blinked. It seemed he was no longer on the top of Fort Drakon. He looked down at his feet. He was no longer dressed in his armor, and wore simple everyday linen pants and shirt. He looked around, he was standing in large courtyard. From what he could see, it was an old ruined castle; walls made of dark, black bricks. The courtyard was not empty, around the edge were large cages, five were empty, the others had dark sleeping forms behind their giant locked doors. He heard a loud flapping and looked up, to see the outline of the dragon flying above.

He jumped in shock as he heard a small voice coming from behind him. "Papa?"

Alistair's eye's grew wide as he turned around. Directly behind him, in the centre of the black courtyard, a single, gnarled old rosebush stood alone. Growing from it, was one beautiful perfect rose. He watched in amazement as a young girl walked over and picked it. She walked toward him and looked up at him with Elissa's eyes, "Papa?" she asked again, reaching up with her hand. He smiled and took her hand.

"Alistair?" He looked to his left. Elissa was standing with her arm around a small boy who was sitting on her hip. He picked his daughter up in his arms and walked over to where Elissa stood with his son. The small boy was the spitting image of his father, down to the dimples that cut into his cheeks. He put his arm around her kissing her with his spare arm. The dragon landed on the high walls of the black city and roared loudly at them.

_Why do you resist? _It cajoled. _You cannot hope to defeat me._

Their two children were untainted and could not hear the archdemons threats. The dragon landed loudly on the ground on front of them, it's crazed eyes glaring at them as it roared in their direction. Their children's eyes went wide in fear and their lips began to tremble.

_What deception is this!? _It roared angrily as it realized there were four of them instead of one. It could only sense one person, but it could clearly see four living souls in front of it.

The archdemon was quickly closing the distance between them. Alistair looked around desperately, there was nothing they could use to defend themselves with, they were not even wearing their armor. He pulled his family into his arms and turned his back to the demon as if he could shield his family with his body. The flower their daughter was holding began to glow with the same rose colored light that had been in the temple of Andraste. The light grew brighter and stronger until it encompassed all four of them within its protective shield.

The archdemon had reached them now. As it touched the barrier a bolt of electricity shot out, striking the dragon directly in the face. It retreated automatically in response, roaring in pain. It tried again and again, each time hitting harder and faster. The shield around them retaliated in response, the harder it hit, the stronger the shock the demon received was.

_You must submit! _Urthemiel's voice tried unsuccessfully to convince them. _I can return those lost back to you; make your wildest desires come true. Submit…_

Alistair knew if he had been alone, the two of them would have battled here and both of them would have died. However, something had happened that the twisted and corrupted God had not expected. That was the deep connection between the two Wardens. When Alistair had killed the physical form of the archdemon, he and the Tevinter God had been pulled together into the Black City in the Fade. However the two Wardens were so in sync together, that Alistair had unintentionally pulled Elissa into the Fade right along with him. She, in turn, was now attached to the souls of their children in the Fade itself, and had been dreaming of them often even if she did not always remember.

His daughter smiled at them all from her spot sitting on his hip, she held the glowing rose out once more, this time to her mother. The young girl smiled and nodded as her mother took the rose Alistair had given her all those months ago. The girl clapped and giggled, "Androostie!" she said firmly.

The archdemon's was expanding and contracting as it searched desperately for another body to inhabit. The demon was drawn to the bright rose colored light, like a moth to a flame; being injured more and more each time it ventured close. It rushed towards them again and again, beating on the magical barrier that protected them, desperately searching for a weakness. The demon finally exploded in a giant wave of light as its body was no longer able to hold in the energy that had been trying to escape.

* * *

Elissa woke up to Zevran kneeling over her looking over her worried and trying to wake her up. She struggled to sit up, searching desperately for Alistair, he had been thrown to the side by the blast and lay unmoving. She screamed his name from where she sat, struggling to get to her feet and failing miserably, her legs unable to hold her. She looked down, shrapnel and other objects sent flying by the blast had cut and battered her legs. She would require healing before she would be able to stand. She looked desperately at Alistair searching for any sign of life. His body was twisted and unmoving lying a few feet in front of her where the blast had thrown him. The tears flowed down her face as she kept crying his name over, and over, and attempted to drag herself over to his side.

"Elissa, I'm trying to help, you need to calm down…" Wynne was trying to heal her, but the woman was not cooperating. She was frantic and fighting against the mage, her only concern was to get to her husband. The mage looked pleadingly at Zevran for help.

Elissa screamed at Alistair's still form as a soft cloth was placed over her nose and mouth, and the world folded into darkness around her.

* * *

**_Author's Note: _**_Sorry for the delay. It's been a busy week. I a) had an ear infection, b) I got a new job – at the same place I work now, and c) I hate writing fight scenes. (I think this to myself every time I do one). That is why this chapter took slightly longer than the others. All the fighting! As the most epic battles in the story, I had to try to do some justice to the action. I still hate them though, it's always such a struggle and they always seem – bleh!_

_I appreciate everyone that has added the story as a favorite, followed and reviewed my story. It's really exciting on my end to see others are enjoying how I envisioned some things should be. _


	32. Chapter 31 - The Aftermath

**Chapter 31 – The Aftermath**

Zevran pressed the sleeping draught against the Wardens' face, rendering her unconscious. Elissa's legs were a mess, cut and bleeding from the flying shrapnel during the blast. The mage needed to focus her attention firstly on Alistair, who had taken the brunt of the explosion, so she could not afford to be distracted by her yet. The mage was on her knees, sending wave after wave of healing spells into the young king. Both the Wardens had been unconscious for a few moments, but only Elissa had woken up so far.

Alistair had suffered several broken bones, and third degree burns from explosion, but Wynne was able to heal most of the wounds enough so there would be no scaring. She could find no evidence of a concussion or damage to the brain, but her young friend had still not woken up. Wynne had done all she could right now for Alistair and left the unconscious young man in the care of Zevran. She needed to see to Elissa.

The mage stood up and came over to the young Warden. Elissa was beginning to come around. Zevran had not used a large dosage on her, just enough to knock her out for long enough to allow Wynne to do her work. The Warden lay there silently sobbing as Wynne's calming hand touched her. Waves of healing coursed through her body healing the injuries she had sustained.

Elissa's heart felt like it would never be the same again, as the tears came on their own accord as she stared at the unmoving form of her husband. Then she saw his hand move, at first she thought she had been imagining things. The tears dried and Elissa gasped as she realized she could still sense him. She grinned and struggled to her feet, even as Wynne was still healing here and the gashes and cuts were stitching themselves closed.

Alistair's eyes immediately began frantically searching for Elissa the moment it hit him that he was still alive. If **_he_** was alive then it must have been Elissa that was killed instead. Zevran helped the shaken man to his feet. "Where is…" he started to ask the elf he'd left in charge of the safety of his family.

"Alistair!" Elissa cried his name and ran at him, she threw herself into his arms; knocking him over backwards once more. Tears of joy now ran down her cheeks. She lay top on him, and kissed him all over his face. "You're supposed to be dead!"

Alistair had just managed to stand up but fell back down under his wife's exuberant outburst. He laughed, feeling a sense of freedom and wonder that he had dared not even imagine before. "We're both alive?" he asked incredulously. "That was real wasn't it? I didn't just dream up that while I was passed out." Zevran helped both of them get to their feet now." He grinned foolishly as he pulled Elissa into his arms once they were standing.

"That was our family," he said aloud in wonder. He picked her up by the waist, and swirled her around in the air. "That was our family!" he laughed now, daring for the first time to really be excited about the actual possibility of a future. They had done it. Standing outside Flemeth's hut all those months ago it had not seemed remotely possible. The two of them together had raised an army, stopped a civil war, then fought and killed the archdemon.

"Who was your family?" Zevran asked curiously rubbing an egg sized lump that was forming on the back of his own head from when he was thrown. He was also supporting a broken nose from where Elissa had smashed his face with her helmet trying to get to Alistair. Wynne turned her healing attention toward the elf, who had suffered more at the hands of his friends than the darkspawn.

Wynne also looked at them curiously. "Let us get back to the others, cleaned up and rested first," she looked at Elissa's stomach pointedly. "Especially you young woman. Then I want you two to tell us everything that happened back there."

Zevran nodded and looked at Alistair pointedly. "You my friend are supposed to be dead."

Alistair nodded, the grin was still plastered on his face, his dimples cutting deeply into his cheeks. "As far as I know, I am supposed to be dead," he looked down at Elissa and kissed the top of her head. "But I had some unexpected help."

Elissa could not help but smile. "I hope everyone else fared well, and that Fergus, Eamon and our other friends came through safely."

It was a small group that limped back slowly down and out of Fort Drakon. The darkspawn had started to flee the moment Alistair had killed the archdemon. Only a dozen of the original troops that supported the Wardens had lived, and those men and women would proudly tell the story of how they fought alongside the King and Queen of Ferelden to save the country for generations to come. Armor and swords from the "Battle of Denerim" became family heirlooms with stories and lives of their own.

As they made their way from the base of Fort Drakon, groups of soldiers and citizens gathered cheering and began following the royal couple in an unofficial parade back to the palace district. Everyone was exhausted, and as much as everyone had hoped and prayed, no one had truly expected to be victorious, the odds had been so stacked against them from the start.

Surprisingly the palace had not been damaged too badly. It took them a few hours to make the return journey, and everyone was past tired by the time they returned to the district.

Eamon, Fergus and the rest of their companions had survived, but the army overall had taken heavy losses. Though the buildings had been badly destroyed, and rebuilding was going to take time, with the warning that had been sent, a lot of people had been able to flee, and those that did not, had taken refuge in the palace at the insistence of Anora, who had amazingly stepped up to the plate when Vaughan Kendall, the Arl of Denerim, had apparently fallen to pieces. Anora had taken command what meager Gwaren troops had been left behind and rounded up as many people as she could and barricaded themselves into the palace. The most defensible position in the city. They had no army, so they would need a place to be able to wait out as the darkspawn laid siege to the rest of the city, until the Wardens arrived. Anora's only lacking had been her lack of compassion for the elves, leaving those she had not even thought of to defend for themselves.

As the royal couple entered the palace, there were a few awkward moments as Anora was the one that greeted them. However she made no pretense about who was now in charge, and bent down on one knee at their approach. Her relief at their arrival was more than obvious. She smiled genuinely at them. "Your Royal Wardens," she said smiling with no malice. "I must apologize if the palace is in a bit of a mess. We've had a few guests these past few days," she stood up smiling, as the sound of a baby giggling in the background reached their ears. Makeshift beds and cots were everywhere. People filled the palace, as it was the only defensible location, most of Denerim had taken shelter there.

The palace now started emptying out, as people were venturing outside, to see how their own homes and businesses had faired. Alistair and Elissa refused the royal suite, as was still decorated as Cailin and Anora's room. They did not want to sleep there until it was remade as theirs. Instead, they stayed in one of the more modest suites in the palace, the only luxury; a private bath.

Leliana had overheard Alistair talking to Zevran in the kitchen before they left for Denerim. Leliana knew she could not talk to her friends about this and had spent the evening alone, crying in bed. She had angrily questioned the Maker and Andraste, calling them cruel. She knew that one of them was going to die and Leliana had been preparing herself to be strong and supportive for her best friend. She had been insanely relieved when she saw the two of them returning hand in hand, and now she was dying of curiosity to find out what had happened.

They both took off their armor, then Alistair went to get the them a tray of food if anything was in the kitchen while Wynne examined Elissa to check how her pregnancy had faired over the stress of the past week during the forced march and final battle with the archdemon. He was also returning with all their companions back to their room.

Elissa's checkup had gone without incident. Though she could have told Wynne they were fine herself. Especially after holding them in her arms while they were.. _actually, to think about it, she was not sure where they were_. She smiled to herself happily as she pictured the little boy and girl they had seen.

Alistair returned with everyone, their room as large enough to accommodate them all though, and the group sat around on chairs, beds and the floor as Alistair placed a huge tray of on a table in front of them. Sten carried the dishes, cutlery and mugs, while Oghren placed several large bottles of wine and ale on the table.

Elissa looked at the feast in surprise. "There was this much food still here?"

Alistair nodded. "When everyone came in, they also bought all the supplies with them. Anora ordered the merchants to bring as much of their stores in also as they could – with a day to do it, they were able to stock a lot. We owe them a lot of money apparently, but everyone was safe, and well fed."

"Anora did well," Elissa said with surprise.

"So legs…," Ohgren said then belched. "Tell us what happened up there."

"Yes!" Leliana said from where she sat cross legged on the bed. "We were so worried! And when the tower exploded!" she shook her head in dismay. "My heart broke knowing you were all up there."

Elissa frowned. "Well, some parts we can't discuss because they are Warden secrets…," she began.

"Screw the Wardens and their secrets," Alistair said popping a piece of cheese into his mouth. "These are our friends, and the only help we had from the Wardens was Riordan, and that was only after you saved him. If anyone deserves to know the truth, it's our friends, the ones who actually helped us."

Elissa grinned and nodded. "I'm glad you said that, I could not agree more."

Zevran poured everyone a glass of wine and handed them around. Only Elissa refused. "You might as well all know the first secret," she said smiling. "I'm pregnant," Alistair pulled her close and rested his hand on her stomach smiling. He was perfectly content to stand that way with her leaning on him for hours.

Leliana suddenly frowned as she looked around the small room. "Where's Morrigan?" she asked curiously.

At the mention of the apostate's name, young couple frowned. "I asked her to leave when we were in Redcliffe," Elissa said angrily, the mood suddenly changed. "She left us before we even marched to Denerim."

Alistair looked down at the top of her head and kissed it. "Perhaps there is a good place to start."

"The short and sweet version," Elissa nodded and took a deep breath. "We found out in Redcliffe from Riordan that the reason a Grey Warden is needed to kill the archdemon, is they have to sacrifice their life in the final blow. If anyone else does it, the demon does not die," she paused a moment. "So basically that meant at least one of the three of us was going to die, no matter what."

There were a few collective gasps around the room. However Elissa noticed Zevran and Leliana did not seem surprised.

"I told Zevran when I went to the kitchen. I wanted to make sure you wouldn't try anything heroic," Alistair admitted, pulling her in tighter to him.

"And no one told me, I just overheard them talking in the kitchen," Leliana said with tears in her eyes. "I could not talk to anyone about it," Elissa walked over and sat on the bed with her friend, and took her into her arms. Leliana had spent the next few nights crying herself to sleep, not only about losing her friends, but had also been questioning Andraste and her faith in the Maker.

Alistair let Elissa continue as Morrigan's offer was really her side of the story. He has just glad the witch had not come to him. "We were both devastated at Riordan's news," she continued. "If he failed, we both knew Alistair was going to sacrifice himself for me, our children and for Ferelden." She took a deep breath, remembering how hopeless they had felt. "He went to get us something to eat while I returned to our room. We planned on seeing and speaking to no one that night; we just wanted time alone with each other." Elissa sighed. "Morrigan was waiting for me, and she had a proposition."

Wynne frowned. "I don't imagine it was a proposition full of rainbows and butterflies, was it?"

"No. It was not," Elissa said with a grim face, that was almost a sneer. "Her suggestion was to have sex with Alistair that night, conceive his child, then let the soul of the archdemon inhibit the child instead of the Grey Warden that killed it," she paused for effect. "Oh and then she wanted to disappear with Alistair's demon baby, and we were never to contact her again."

Zevran whistled. "I'm surprised she lived in order to be able to leave," he said in surprise. "I can see how angry you are now, even from here."

"How could she do that!" Leliana burst out.

Elissa sighed. "That's not what hurt the most. What hurt, is that she knew. She knew all along one of us had to die, and did not say a word. I asked her to leave. I probably would have killed her otherwise," she admitted.

Alistair continued for her. "We both knew it was wrong to betray everything we had built together; and the end result could have been so much worse.."

"It would have been worse," Elissa snapped angrily. "Morrigan said it would be a girl child." Now she was sneering. "She did not say specifically, but we know how this works. When she grows old, she would be able to take over the body not only of a young woman, but a young god. What choice did we really have."

Wynne smiled at them both. "You both had choices. Morrigan offered you a quick, easy way out, but yet you did yield to temptation; and here you still stand. Was Riordan's information incorrect?" she enquired.

Alistair shook his head. "Noooooo…. actually, Riordan was right, I think…"

"We were both pulled into the Fade," Elissa continued. "At least I think it was the Fade. I think normally, that it would have just been Alistair, but he pulled me in with him."

"And when Elissa arrived in the Fade, she had two other people with her," Alistair grinned now. "Two very little people."

Wynne gasped. "Your children?"

Elissa nodded, but could not help the silly grin that matched Alistair's from lighting up her face. "A little boy the spitting image of his Papa, and a little girl…"

"That looked just like her mother," Alistair finished.

"Move past the mushy stuff," Ohgren said with a huff, "What happened next?"

"Well, the rose bush was there," Alistair said.

Leliana frowned. "The rosebush?" she asked.

Elissa nodded. "The rosebush from the Chantry. The one that bloomed for you after your dream. The same one Alistair picked and had Wynne enchant for me."

"Our daughter picked the rose that had blossomed on it. We all seemed to be in the middle of the Black City would be my guess," Alistair continued. "Then she came to me and called me Papa," He grinned.

"The four of us huddled together as the archdemon flew down and came towards us," Elissa remembered. "But she gave me the flower, and then everything started to glow. The demon exploded and we all woke up."

Leliana's eyebrows shot up as she pulled Elissa in close to her once more. "A boy and a girl?"

Elissa nodded laughing once more. "Yes! And they are the spitting image of their parents."

"You were surely blessed by the Maker or Andraste herself," Leliana continued. "I know you all had doubts about my vision when I joined you, but I always knew that it was the Maker that lead me to you."

"What are we going to tell the Grey Wardens when they ask?" Alistair said.

Elissa stood up and yawned, indicating that the time for talk was over "The truth. Though I don't recommend throwing families at the Archdemon anytime soon."

* * *

The couple rested and enjoyed each other's company the entire next day. There were benefits to being heir to the throne, they had to do what he said. Alistair had a guard posted outside their door preventing anyone apart from very specific people access.

The mage warned Eamon to give them a few days rest, as the couple had been deprived of sleep and nutrition for several days, as they were both healing from rather grievous battle wounds. Reluctantly he had greed, however on the third day, there was a memorial service held for their fallen comrades. Funeral pyres blazed across the city for days, and a large pit outside of the city had been dug for the darkspawn corpses, which were then burned and buried.

Alistair had his coronation immediately after; delivered by the Grand Cleric herself. Elissa stood to one side, watching the rather lengthy ceremony with interest. She was sure that the woman had recognized Alistair when he approached the throne. If she was not mistaken, it was the same woman that had fought against him becoming a Grey Warden.

Elissa was being hailed as the Hero of Ferelden, though she did not understand why, as it was Alistair who had saved them. Eamon had tried to get her to wear a dress, but until she absolutely had to, she was going to wear her Warden Commander armor. As they both stood together, she complained how unfair it was and he leant down and spoke softly so only she could hear. "I might have struck the final blow, but you are the entire reason I was able to. You lead us through the entire fight against the darkspawn as well as Loghain. You **_are _**the Hero of Ferelden."

Elissa threw him a look that spoke volumes. "Don't give me that Therin, you were just as involved as I was. You just don't want another title."

"Guilty as charged!" he grinned at her, taking her hand and kissing her on the cheek, much to the delight of his watching subjects. They were delighted how much their young new king loved his wife. That usually bode well for the royal nursery.

She stood on her toes and kissed his cheek in return. A small cheer rose from the crowd watching their every move. She could feel how nervous he had been at having to go up and be crowned alone as King of Ferelden. Alistair had argued earlier that he did not understand why they could not be crowned together. However this was politics, and as the King he held a higher position than her as Queen. Her coronation would come later at the same time the Ferelden nobility would swear fealty to their new king.

Normally, they may have waited even for Alistair's coronation, however with the country still reeling from a civil war, it was vital to have the king visible to reunite the country in order to the rebuilding efforts to be successful.

* * *

Three weeks later, the couple finally moved into the royal suite, which had been stripped bare of anything personal or retaining to Cailin and Anora, everything had been packed up and shipped to Gwaren. Alistair had lauded Anora for her efforts in saving so many of the citizens of Denerim. The new Teryn had traveled home with her head held high, ready to return home and rebuild her home and reputation.

In the time since his coronation, Elissa had hardly seen her husband. His days were taken up by Eamon, in meetings, plans to rebuild, and then he would stay up late reading and studying each night. He was putting a lot of pressure on himself, trying desperately to learn as much as he could. Often he came to bed long after Elissa had already fallen asleep. Her days were just as full but boring, with the various parts of household staff and issues that needed seeing to. There were also dress fittings, and new clothes delivered. The new queen's seamstress was paid very well to keep her pregnancy a secret until the coronation.

Elissa woke early one morning, just as Alistair was slipping out of bed quietly to leave again. "Eager to leave again so soon?" she snapped at him a bit more harshly than she intended. It was almost as bad as him having an affair, except his mistress in this case was work.

Alistair flashed her a guilty look as he pulled on the fancier clothes that he was now forced to wear. He climbed back on the bed and kissed her. "I'm sorry my love. There is just so much to learn, and we are swamped with requests for aid," he sighed and ran his hand through his hair, which was already sticking straight up in various clumps. "There's not enough money in the treasury to fund the all, and I'm having to prioritize what we can do..." he sighed sadly, I wish we could help them all, but the economy apparently is not what it used to be."

Elissa pulled out of his embrace annoyed. "You don't have to do everything yourself you know. I'm quite capable of helping, I thought we were in this together," she accused him. "If I am your Queen as of next week, I can take on some of the responsibilities also." At least until her pregnancy progressed so far. Her stomach had grown even more in the past three weeks and was becoming difficult to conceal. They were going to announce the good news to the public after and the swearing of fealties and Elissa's coronation the following week.

Alistair watched his wife in wonder as she began to get dressed. Apparently she was coming with him today. He admired her naked form, her breasts had grown fuller, and her stomach was quite round now. The scars had faded, but were still obvious on her beautiful skin. Her growing stomach could still be hidden under clothing, but like this it could not be more obvious; and she could not be more beautiful. Elissa changed from her nightgown into one of the dresses that had been made for her. She only had a few regular dresses that still fit. Everything else in her wardrobe was made to fit during pregnancy. It was one of those maternity dresses that she would be wearing to the coronation the following week. For now, she had to squeeze into a dress that had only fit last week.

She gave Alistair the solution to his problem as he helped her lacing up the back. "Send Zevran, Sten and Shale to Haven with a few wagons and empty out the dragon's lair." He blinked at the simple brilliance of her plan. "We both know there was more gold there than is in the Ferelden treasury, so rebuilding Ferelden once we have that should be possible. Money we'll have it will just take time and resources."

Her husband looked at her in surprise. "You sound like Eamon," he said.

Elissa raised her eyebrow as she looked at him. "Seriously Alistair," she admonished him. "I was raised into this." She stopped suddenly and began to laugh.

"What's so funny?" he asked curiously.

"I sound exactly like my mother," Elissa said with a wry smile. "I wish she could have been here."

Alistair held her hand as they walked towards the King's study where he was meeting Eamon to discuss rebuilding plans over breakfast. He should have included her weeks ago, the two of them had always worked bet together, there was no reason that should change now.

Eamon was surprised, but happy that Elissa had joined them. The young Lady Cousland was intelligent and hard-working; on top of that, she was born and bred for her new position. She was definitely one of Alistair and Ferelden's biggest assets at this point in time. He was curious when she said that they would have no problem with funding, and would be able to fill all the requests for aide. It would just take them a few weeks to get everything they needed.

It was also decided that Elissa would coordinate the effort to rebuild Denerim itself, allowing Alistair and Eamon to concentrate on the rest of Ferelden. In particular the Bannorn where most of the farmers, food production and resources came from.

Isolde joined them toward the end of their meal, walking in with a tray of tea, as was customary in a lot of noble houses. She seemed to start for a moment as she looked at Elissa, then gave her a knowing smile and set everything down.

Eamon smiled at his wife before looking at Alistair and clearing his throat. "I know that you have not been king long, and Elissa is not even officially queen yet, but I have to implore you to both start trying for an heir as soon as possible. I don't think the country could survive too much more unrest."

Elissa smiled, and Isolde laughed. "I love you my husband, but you are as blind as a bat."

The Arl blinked at his wife confused. Alistair laughed. "We were going to tell you today anyway Eamon, since we're announcing it publicly at the ceremony next week."

Eamon gasped. "Already?!"

Alistair nodded. "Yes, twins. A boy and a girl."

The Arl got to his feet and extended his hand to Alistair pulling the young man to his feet. "Congratulations my boy!" he said, slapping the young man's back. "Sorry," he pulled back. "Your Majesty," he said properly.

Alistair shook his head grinning. "Not in private Eamon. I insist."

Isolde smiled at Elissa. "Congratulations my dear, how far along are you?"

"Three months," she smiled and placed her hand on her stomach.

Their pleasant morning was suddenly interrupted by the door being thrown open. Both Alistair and Elissa jumped to their feet, months of fighting ingrained into their reactions. Zevran came striding in, his face was red and he was obviously very angry about something. Behind him following timidly, was Soris, the elf Elissa had saved from Howe's dungeon. The guards looked warily from behind, knowing the elf was a friend of the royal couple, but unsure how they would react to this intrusion.

Soris was completely overwhelmed once he realized where he was. He had come looking for the two Grey Wardens that had helped them last time. He had no idea they were actually the King and Queen of Ferelden.

"Quick Soris, tell them what you told me." the elven assassin encourage him.

The shaking elf stepped forward. "Ahhh, I..I I came for help," he wrung his hands nervously in front of him. "Vaughan Kendall, Arl of Denerim is in the alienage _celebrating _again."

Elissa's chair went flying back as her face went deathly pale. Alistair was already halfway to the door, he had heard Shianni's story from his wife. "Guards!" he shouted, cursing the fact that the two of them weren't in their own armor. "We're going to the alienage, and the royal guard needs to accompany us, _now._"

Elissa looked at Zevran. "Zev, get Wynne and Leliana too please," the elf had left before the words had hardly left her mouth.

The royal couple strode out of the Palace and across Denerim, a full complement of armed guards accompanying them. The scene that greeted them was chaotic. The alienage had always been run down, but after the Battle of Denerim things had been particularly harsh. Arl Kendall had been out the night before drinking, he and his friends had returned to his estate drunk and decided they wanted to continue their party.

The elves gathered were angry and hostile. They threw deadly stares at the soldiers until they realized Soris was with them and that he had indeed returned with help. They did not expect much though, after all, the one terrorizing them was one of the untouchable nobility. One man had been killed trying to protect his betrothed. They had taken Shianni and three other elven women back to the Arl's estate for some female entertainment.

They left Wynne with the elves, healing those who had been injured during the skirmish with the Arl. Both Elissa and Alistair were irate. It was the foremost responsibility of an Arl to protect their subjects and help them provide for themselves. Abusing that power in this manner was absolutely abhorrent.

There was no resistance from Kendall's guards as the royal guards entered the Arl of Denerim's estate. "Where is he?" Alistair demanded in a tone that bore no argument.

The soldiers lead him to the Arl's private rooms, where Vaughan Kendall was laying on the young red-head, puffing and groaning as he raped Shianni. The other girls still had most of their clothes on, and were screaming and fighting off two other men who reeked of alcohol.

Everything suddenly erupted in chaos as the room filled with people. Alistair ripped Kendall from on top of the small elven woman, who backed up cowering in shame as the room suddenly crowded. Leliana took the other girls into her care, while Elissa grabbed a blanket from the bed and took care of the young redheaded elf.

Alistair meanwhile punched Vaughan in the face and the man had fallen over unconscious. He was going to continue beating him until Elissa yelled and stopped him. "Arl Kendall and his friends must stand trial. Guards. Take the Arl and his friends into custody."

Shianni was sobbing from where she sat on the bed. She stood up in indignant rage. "Trial? You're going to give that son of a two bit whore a chance to live? Kill him, kill him now," she sobbed.

"No," Elissa said, shaking her head. "If we kill him now in anger, he and his crime will be forgotten, and swept under the rug. I want him to stand trial in front of his peers, so everyone can see that this kind of treatment of our Ferelden kin is absolutely unacceptable."

Shianni sat back on the bed sobbing fighting Elissa's attempts at comfort. Justice never came to these people. There was no hope, she was just like them.

"Throw them all in the palace dungeon," Alistair ordered as Elissa sat next to Shianni. She gave Zevran a look and tilted her head toward the traumatized elf.

"Here, take this, it will help," Zevran passed the young woman a potion from his belt. She gulped it down quickly and was soon dozing off against Elissa's shoulder.

"Can you carry her Zev? We'll put her in the family wing with us for now," Elissa turned to one of the guards. "Can you please return to the alienage and get Wynne, the healer and ask her to return to the palace immediately?" the man nodded and ran off.

* * *

Elissa insisted that Shianni stay with them until after the trial which would be held in three days' time. "Do you think you can convince the other women to speak up against Kendall, or anyone that has witnessed his mistreatment?" she asked during one of her visits.

"You're really going to make him stand trial?" Shianni asked in disbelief. They had been suffering from abuse at the hands of those who should be protecting them for so long that she did not believe for a moment that it would truly happen.

She looked at the elf grimly. "He will pay with his life if we have our way; but we need people to testify against him." She paused thoughtfully. "Could you talk to them if I invite them here?"

The elf looked at her dubiously but nodded and gave her the names of some that might be willing to speak up. Zevran, the elf's new self-appointed guard offered to extend the invitation. He stood unofficial guard outside the woman's room. He had a haunted look to his eye, though Elissa knew this certainly was not the first case of abuse that he had seen. She did not know Zevran had been with the ones who rescued her, nor did she know they had actually witnessed what was done to her. After all, she had not been conscious for her rescue.

Zevran returned an hour later, with half a dozen thin and haunted looking elven women and Shianni's cousin, Soris. Some of them from the most recent attack still bore bruises and scars. They sat in the small sitting room that attached to Shianni's bedroom. The elves were obviously uncomfortable and looked around nervously. The women were scared. It took a long time to convince them that the man _would _have justice served to him, if they would be willing to tell their stories. The women were petrified that if they spoke out against him, and nothing happened again, then his retaliation would be even worse.

However Shianni was strong willed, as was more than willing to stand up and speak out against the vile pig that had tormented their lives for so long. He had stolen her innocence months ago and continued to repeatedly abuse her each time he returned. The women left, eventually agreeing to attend the coronation and the subsequent trial of the Arl of Denerim with his friends. Soris stayed behind to visit with his cousin, and bring news of the repairs that they were trying to make in the alienage.

"Actually I will be helping you with that soon," Elissa threw in. "I'll be overseeing the rebuilding of Denerim, and that means helping the alienage rebuild. Maker I hate that name," she added to herself.

"We can't do much with no money," Shianni responded. "We're always last, if thought of at all."

"That changes now," Elissa promised. "We will have the funding to rebuild the entire city within the next two weeks. What I will need is abled bodied men and women who don't mind a bit of hard work."

"Please excuse me, _Your Majesty," _Shianni said with a voice filled with sarcasm. "But I'll believe _that_ when I see it." Soris looked like he wanted to sink through the floor in embarrassment.

Elissa just smiled and changed the subject. She turned to Soris. "Soris, I was wondering if you could do me a favor?"

"A..a..a favor?" he asked nervously.

She nodded. "Yes, I need to find a young elf named Ametherine, her mother was named Iona. She was a handmaid to Lady Landra."

The elf nodded. "I know her." Soris said.

Elissa leaned forward in her chair seriously. "Please, would you bring her to the castle to see me the day after the ceremony?"

He nodded, and Shianni looked at the future queen curiously. The woman had mentioned earlier about taking care of Iona's daughter. Apparently she had been serious. A small gleam of hope dared to spring inside her, but she fought it down angrily, refusing to be hurt again.

Elissa turned to only elf in the room that fully trusted her. "Zev? Do you think you could possibly try tracking someone else down for me?"

The blonde elf grinned at his friend and smiled at her. "For you, my sweet lily, I would track down Andraste herself."

"No need, we already did that," the two of them laughed at their private joke. "When we were in Redcliffe the first time, we met two young orphans that came to Denerim to find family. Their names were Kaitlin and Bevin. She was about thirteen or fourteen, and Bevin was about eight?" she looked at Zev hopefully. "I am hoping they survived, and I would also like to see Kaitlin the day after the ceremony along with Ametherine. If you can find her."

Zevran stood, nodding confidently. "The sooner I get started, the sooner I find them," he left quickly.

* * *

Elissa visits with Shianni one more the day before the coronation ceremony. She had discussed her plan with both Alistair and Eamon, this was not something you would spring on someone unsurprised. Eamon had taken some convincing, but Alistair had agreed to the idea immediately. Which meant they did not really need Eamon's blessing, but it was nice to have anyway.

Shianni stood as Elissa entered. The guards that accompanied her everywhere were ordered to stay outside. "Surely you have better things to do with your time than visit me?" the elf said with her arms crossed.

Elissa laughed, but inside she wondered when the elf would ever learn to trust her. "Actually no, the elves are citizens of Ferelden the same as anyone else, and if we are going to turn things around then we are going to need your help," she sat and indicated for Shianni to do the same.

The elf sat and looked at the finely dressed woman in front of her. "And what can I possibly help a rich shem like yourself with?"

"Firstly, we wish to declare the Denerim _alienage _an Arling in its own right. There are as many elves living there, as there is in Denerim proper. They deserve to have an equal say the same as anyone else in the Landsmeet," Elissa paused and looked at the young woman. "And I would like you to take the position of Arl."

For the first time ever, Shianni was at a loss for words. Whatever she had expected this young human to say, it was not to turn her into one of those dreaded nobles. She got to her feet angrily and began pacing the room. "You're just trying to buy us off with pretty titles so you can shove us back in here to fend for ourselves.." she whirled on her feet and stared at the soon to be queen. "Or is it that Kendall is no longer being punished and you look to make up for it…?"

"This is not just a granting of titles, though it is far less than the elves have earned," Elissa said serious. "This is about protecting and providing for your people. That is one of the Arl's primary goals. It is not privilege and title I offer, but servitude and responsibility. While that may not have been the case before, that is how His Majesty and I expect things will be done now."

The elf stopped and sat back down, Elissa's words having their intended calming effect. "Why me?" she asked plaintively. "Surely someone like Valendrian would be more suitable."

Elissa shook her head negatively. "I am sure Valendrian is a fine Hahren, and leads his people well, but I have not seen one ounce of passion or fight from him during this entire ordeal," she sat back and smiled at the untrusting elf. "I don't want someone that will be too scared to speak up or agree with everything we say or do. We _need _someone that is willing to stick their neck out and sacrifice themselves for others. We need someone that will try fighting their way up the river to make things change. Your people need you, even if they don't know it themselves yet."

Shianni was at a complete loss for words. This was not a spur of the moment thing apparently and was something the new royal couple had thought through. She was already training as Valendrian's replacement anyway, but this was not something she had expected. Not at all.

The young woman who would be queen as of the next day stood up to leave. "We will be making the alienage an Arling, whether you take the position or not. The elves deserve that respect and voice at the councils. I would really prefer that voices is yours but we will find someone else if you do not want that responsibility. I would appreciate a messenger with your response by the end of the day if you would."

* * *

The morning of her coronation, Elissa felt more nervous than she had for her wedding. Leliana was helping her get ready, as she had no handmaidens in her employment yet. Her best friend would have been helping her anyway, as she would not trust anyone else with her friend's hair and makeup.

Alistair had taken his bath elsewhere while they were getting ready, but returned in short time, dressed and ready. It did not take him anywhere near as long as it would his queen. He had only to bathe, shave and dress.

Leliana curled Elissa's hair and once again painted her face with some cosmetics. Her hair was almost shoulder length now; the top was pulled back, apart from a few tiny ringlets that framed her face. She stepped into the beautifully intricate blue gown that had been made especially for today. It dipped low in the front, accenting her cleavage, and coming in just below her bust. The dress then flared out in the front, keeping in closer at the back, accentuating her pregnancy.

Alistair smiled at his wife in the mirror. "You are so beautiful, but there is one thing missing," he pulled out a leather box; the outside completely engraved with climbing roses.

Elissa looked at the beautiful box that now sat in her lap and looked questioningly at her husband before she opened it. She gasped in wonder once she saw the contents. "Oh sweet Andraste, Alistair. These are beautiful!"

Alistair reached down and pulled the glittering necklace from its home and fastened it around his wife's neck. She put on the matching earrings, before he reached down and took the box away from her once more. "The rose crown, I think we will use today," he said with a smile. "My beautiful Rose Queen," he kissed her cheek. "I have to go, I will see you there my love."

Elissa's eyes filled with tears as she looked at the beautiful ruby, emerald and diamond necklace that Alistair had given her. The silver and gems had been designed to form intricate climbing roses. It was simply beautiful.

"Don't you start crying!" Leliana said, trying to hold back her own tears. "Everything will start to run, it's not dry yet!" she cautioned. "You don't want to look like you have two black eyes!"

There was a knock on her door, and a dark haired man poked his head in. "Is it decent for me to be in here yet?" he asked.

"Fergus!" Elissa exclaimed. "Come in. Is it that time already?"

"Sure is little sister. Let's go make you Queen of this land."

* * *

Anora went pale as she saw Elissa's very pregnant appearance when she first entered the hall. She quickly did the calculations in her head based on how far the woman seemed to be along. Elissa had been pregnant when she had been tortured in Fort Drakon. _Oh Maker, _Anora thought to herself in horror. _No wonder Alistair wanted me dead. I nearly killed his entire family._

Fergus accompanied Elissa into the hall and onto the throne next to Alistair. It might not have been exactly traditional, but she had not had him at her wedding, so she would be damned by the Maker if she was not going to have him with her now. The hall was buzzing as Elissa made her way through hall to the end of the room. Her pregnancy was very obvious now, and the room was alight with murmurs of approval as she walked by the various nobility.

Alistair sat on his throne all through the ceremony. Elissa knelt in front of the Grand Cleric as she blessed the young woman and asked the Maker to give her wisdom and guidance during her rule of Ferelden. The gathered crowd in the hall cheered as the beautiful rose tiara was placed on Elissa's head declaring her Queen of Ferelden.

Alistair now stood and helped his queen to her feet. Then impulsively, pulled her into his arms and kissed her, only letting go once the cheering diminished to a dull roar. The bells outside began to toll, and the crowd gathered outside also joined in the cheer.

The young smiling couple took their seats together on their side by side thrones, one again resulting in a loud cheer from the crowded room. Though it had not been a year, Fereldens had felt the loss of their king and the turmoil it had caused keenly. They felt reassured to have not only have their new King, but their new Queen was the Hero of Ferelden, and she was already expecting. Truly they were blessed.

The Teyrns, Arls and Banns all lined the hall waiting their turn to swear fealty and alliance to the new King and Queen. First to take their oaths were Fergus as the Teryn of Highever, and Anora, as Teryn of Gwaren. Fergus was the first to approach the raised throne, stopping at the bottom and dropping to one knee. He smiled up at his sister and brother in law, reciting the words he had memorized by heart since he was a child.

"I, Fergus Cousland, Teryn of Highever, hereby swear featly and allegiance to Alistair and Elissa Therin; King and Queen of Ferelden. I swear to protect and defend those who have been placed under my care; to uphold our laws and be fair and just in my decisions." It took an hour for all the Arls and Banns to be called forward by Eamon, swear their oaths of allegiance, and then return to their places.

After, Alistair rose to his feet and raised a hand to quite everyone down. "Thank you all for your contribution and plans to help return Ferelden not only to the country it once was, but together we can make it even better!" The crowd cheered in agreement. He raised his hand for silence once more. It still amazed him that everyone did as he asked. "First, there are some announcements that need to be made." He held his hand out to Elissa who rose to stand beside him. The murmurs started again just before he started to speak. "The first, and my most favourite, is that Her Majesty is pregnant. We are expecting the addition to our family in about six months' time," he grinned as the crowd now started cheering and clapping loudly. It took them quite a while this time to quiet down.

"Next, I name my Chancellor, Eamon Guerrin. Who will help us guide Ferelden into a new age of prosperity," this resulted in some polite applause. "Teagan Guerrin will take over as Arl of Redcliffe, due to his courage in the defense of the people during this recent time of tragedy."

"I award the Arl of Amaranthine to the Grey Wardens, their new representative will arrived in Denerim within the next few weeks. There they can rebuild their order to help protect us from times of darkness to come, for this is not the last we have seen of the darkspawn and it will do us well to always remember that." There were quiet words of agreement that buzzed through the hall.

"My final declaration for the day is that the elven alienage within Denerim is now an Arling of its own," he paused as he allowed the news to sink in, and collective gasps went around the hall. "The new Arling of the Denerim Vhenadahl will be guided by their Hahren Shianni. Arl Shianni, please step forward."

The elf had refused Elissa's offer for finer clothes, instead preferring to wear and dress in her poverty stricken clothing. Demonstrating further to the stuck up nobility how poorly they had treated there elven kin. She would not hide behind frippery. The young elf stepped forward, shaking with nerves. She might be outspoken, and her temper might get the better of her, but it did not mean she was not petrified of getting up in front of that many people.

She knelt before the young couple, and noticed the spark in Elissa's eyes as their eyes met. She recited her oath and stood to leave. Then before she could stop herself she turned back to Elissa, "They'll write legends about you someday. When the world was at its darkest, there you came, fire in your eyes like something out a storybook."

The King and Queen took their thrones again, as Chancellor Eamon stood once more. "There is one final item on the agenda today. A matter of justice involving the Arl of Denerim. Guards, bring in the accused."

Vaughan Kendall, the Arl of Denerim was lead in wearing shackles. The sons of two minor noble lords in attendance today were with him. Elissa could see their father's gasp in shock and anger at seeing their child in chains. Especially after they just swore featly to the couple that was responsible for this outrage.

"What is the meaning of this!" one of them yelled in rage.

"Yes!" sneered Arl Kendall. "What exactly is the meaning of this. You have no right.."

"Silence!" Alistair roared angrily, starting to get to his feet. He sat back down as the room grew quiet. "Chancellor, can we hear the charges please."

Eamon nodded and took a roll of vellum from his coat pocket. He read the charges in a loud, strong voice. "The three standing before us are hereby accused of assault and battery of unarmed women. Rape and kidnapping, of elven woman on several occasions, and finally murder; as men were killed trying to defend their families."

Kendall sneered and spoke out once more. "What proof do you have! If you have any let us see it."

Elissa could sense Alistair was barely maintaining his control at this point. She laid her hand on his, both attempting to maintain their calm. This was hitting very close to home for both of them; and the couple both wanted to see the man pay with his life. This trial was to convince others that they deserved that fate. Otherwise the precarious peace that was now in place might dissolve and crumble entirely.

Eamon called forward the group of witnesses they had assembled. Shianni lead the frightened women to the front of the room, where they all looked like they wished the floor would open and swallow them whole. Their new Arl went first, lifting her head and swallowing her pride, she told the entire assembled nobility and guests about the murder, rapes and kidnappings that had been occurring not only since the civil war, but for the past few years.

Elissa was carefully watching the faces of the two nobles that could cause the most problems. That of the two young men's fathers. Kendall's father had been killed at Ostagar. His promotion had resulted in Shianni's first rape. She knew the two men, they were honorable and just. They were horrified at the description being given by the elf. As the women took turns in talking, their faces went from anger to disbelief, to disappointment and finally disgust.

Once the women stopped speaking Alistair leveled a deadly gaze at the three men. "What is your defense against the charges laid against you?"

Kendall rolled his eyes in frustration. "So what! They're just elves!" he erupted. "I am the Arl of Denerim. You have no right to do this to me!"

"Shut up Vaughan!" one of the other men said hurriedly. "He does not speak for me!"

A voice shouted out from the gathered nobles. "Your Majesties. We wish to speak to our sons if you will?"

Alistair nodded, allowing the two men to approach. They two men stood in front of the three young men, two of them at least hanging their heads at the shame they had caused their families. Only one of them spoke, and it was so quietly that the entire room had fallen into a strained silence, trying to hear. "Son, _are _the charges true or not?"

Both young men nodded slowly, though only one of them spoke. "They are true Ser."

The Bann's face hardened, and he turned away abruptly. "You are no son of mine," unshed tears filled his eyes. "From this day forth, I no longer call you my son. Punish him as you see fit, your Majesties."

The two men's faces grew pale as their father's walked away, withdrawing all support and possible escape or salvation. Kendall however started spitting and swearing at the couple, curing them for treating him this way.

The King and Queen both a looked at the three men before them with barely concealed disgust. From his seat on his throne, he took the first step towards justice for the elves. Those women in attendance today that had suffered at the hands of these men all held their breath in anticipation. "You have all been found guilty of assault, rape, and murder. This crime is even more heinous as these are the same citizens of Ferelden that you had all previously sworn to defend and protect. You took advantage of that sacred duty and abused those not capable of defending themselves," he paused allowing that to sink in briefly. "You are hereby sentenced to death by hanging. To take place when the bell strikes noon on the morrow. May the Maker have mercy on your souls."

* * *

The next morning, Elissa sat in her private sitting room with the Gillian, the palace's head housekeeper. There was knock on the door before Zevran entered smiling. Two young girls were nervously following behind the handsome young elf.

Kaitlin, not knowing Elissa was now Queen, ran up to the young woman and threw her arms around her. "Warden! It is so good to see you again," she gushed.

The young, blonde elf just stood there, curious and shy. Elissa returned Kaitlin's hug and motioned to both women to sit down with her. "You must both be curious as to why I have asked to see you." Both young girls nodded as they awkwardly took seats across from the finely dressed noble woman.

"Ametherine, I knew your mother, Iona," Elissa looked at the young elf sadly. "She was with Lady Landra the night they stayed at my home and we were attacked. Please accept my deepest regrets," she smiled now at the young woman. "She loved you a great deal and spoke of you often."

Her smile now included Kaitlin. "So now onto why I wanted to see you both," she became serious. "I would like to offer the two of you a job here at the palace." Elissa stood now and began pacing along the floor, her hand resting on her stomach. The two young women watched her curiously. "It seems that now I am Queen, that my station demands I take ladies in waiting for both company and assistance." She stopped pacing and looked at them both. "My first choice is to have the two of you fill those positions."

She sat down once more and looked at the speechless young women. Employment as one of the Queen's attendants was one of the highest honors that could be afforded. Kaitlin went red then white and began stammering. "You're **_Queen!"_** She blurted, blushing furiously now. "I'd love to, but I don't know how or what do to." The elf, still quiet nodded her agreement.

Elissa had thought about this. "I understand that you both may have reservations so let me ask you this. Do you think you could keep me company during the day and run errands for me that I might need?

This time Ametherine spoke. "I would be honored." Kaitlin also nodded. "Great!" Elissa exclaimed. "Because that is about all you probably need to do. Except the occasional buttoning and tying of dresses on occasion perhaps."

She motions to the motherly woman that had been standing respectfully quiet in the corner until the Queen was ready for her. Tears had stung her eyes as the young queen talked to the two women. She was growing even more respect for the fine young woman that can appeared so forcibly in their lives and had saved them all.

"Girls, then let me introduce you to Mistress Gillian. She is head of the household and will organize your wages, new clothing, and if you wish, a room to stay here at the palace. That is entirely up to you, if you wish to stay in your current home, we will compensate for that also," she smiled when the two young women left the room with the housekeeper, knowing she had made the right decision.

* * *

Just before noon the royal couple with their guards accompanied Shianni and the six other elven women to witness the execution of the former Arl of Denerim and his friends.

The two men's families did not make an appearance to watch their sons hang for their crimes, the fathers instead mourning the loss of the men they thought their sons had been.

The crowd was quiet as the three men were lead in, with their hands tied behind their backs. Black bags were placed over their heads, then the nooses placed around their neck. One of the priestesses from the Denerim Chantry stepped forward, saying a prayer for the souls of those being executed for their crimes.

The executioner threw the level, releasing the floor below them. The men dropped immediately, swaying from their nooses. Two died immediately, as their necks broke when the noose pulled tight. Kendall however kicked and twitched for moments, before finally passing before them.

Elissa watched Shianni out of the corner from her eye. The woman was staring dry-eyed at the unfolding events before her, but made no move to leave as the crowds started to thin out and people left the area. She stood still and immobile; Alistair nodded knowingly at Elissa and left the two women standing there. The Queen's personal guards standing respectfully a short distance away.

Suddenly, Shianni seemed to crack. She screamed at the top of her lungs and fell to the ground. She reached around until her hand gripped onto a rock. She threw it with all she had at Kendall's limply hanging body. She began sobbing as she reached for more throwing them angrily in frustration.

As Elissa watched, her own heart broke, understanding perfectly the anger the elf was feeling. She waited until her new friend seemed to have vented most of her rage and frustration before moving forward to kneel down in the dirt and take the woman into her arms. Shianni froze for a moment, before giving in and wrapping her arms around the first shem she would honestly call friend.

* * *

**_Author's Note: _**_So close to the end now! Only one more chapter and then the epilogue. *sigh!* It's been such a fun journey. This chapter, I wanted to finalize some story lines, like Iona's daughter, what happened to Kaitlin and Bevin after Elissa sent them to Denerim. Making Vaughan Kendall pay for his treatment of the elves, and finally getting rid of alienage and giving them elves a community to be proud of. I guess I wanted more happy endings than what the game was giving me._

_As for how our two Wardens survived the battle with the archdemon, I HATE the fact in the game that the only way to get a happy ending was to have the man you love sleep with the witch. :/ I was not impressed and thinking there had to be another way and not betray their love or relationship. That was the entire reason I started writing this story in the first place. _


	33. Chapter 32 - A Family Man

**Chapter 32 - A Family Man**

Alistair had always secretly dreamed for a wife and a large family, but all his life had never thought he would ever have the opportunity. Not once during all in those dreams though, had he dared to imagine anything as perfect as his life had turned out. He was married to the most amazing and beautiful woman, who was expecting their first two children. She was now nearly six months pregnant, and it seemed her belly was growing each passing day. Alistair thought she had never looked so beautiful.

They were in their chambers lying in bed one evening, still discussing a petition presented regarding trade and development somewhere, when Elissa stopped and paused a moment. "Oh my," she said with a grin, looking down. She grabbed around the sheets for Alistair's hand.

Alistair looked at her curiously. "What's wrong?"

"Shhh," she shook her head and smiled, placing his hand under hers on her stomach.

"What…," he started to ask and then his face took on a look of wonder and surprise as he felt one of his children strongly kick his hand. "Oh wow!" he said looking at her with a stupid grin. He turned himself and around and placed both hands on her stomach, grinning. "Hello my loves. Didn't your mother tell you it's time for bed now," he laughed as he was rewarded with another kick.

Elissa laughed and placed her hand on the top of her right side. "There goes the other one too now. One usually starts the other off."

Alistair placed his head gently against her stomach and smiled. He kissed each spot their children were kicking their mother. "I haven't been able to feel them before," the grin was almost splitting his face.

"Don't start anything you aren't prepared to continue _Your Majesty,"_ Elissa dared him. During the last month, her hormones had been raging. Her skin was extremely sensitive to touch, and she found herself longing for Alistair during most inopportune times. She had even interrupted one of his meetings for a small "emergency" a few weeks ago. Which actually resulted in her dragging him back to their chambers for a few hours. They were not fooling anyone, as some of the palace staff would always see them sneaking away, but it only added to their popularity with the people. Stories and songs circulated across Ferelden regarding the Warden's adventures during the Blight, but the most favorite with the ladies were always the love stories involving their new King and Queen.

"I look forward to the day you can put your arms around me again," Elissa sighed. "I feel as big as a barn, and we still have three months to go."

Alistair looked at her in shock and surprise, then kissed her stomach once more. "No… you are beautiful, and alluring, and sexy," he laughed low in his throat, the type of laugh that always made Elissa's toes curl. "And you are even more responsive…" he demonstrated, running his fingers lightly up her skin causing the flesh to break out into bumps.

Elissa involuntarily gasped at the sensation. He leant in and kissed her neck, causing small moans to escape her mouth. Then he stopped and grinned cheekily at her. "But should we really be doing this in front of the children?"

She looked at him and gave him half a smile. She reached up behind his neck and pulled him back down to her. It was harder for her to move and sit up now. "Shut up and get back down here."

Long after they finished, Alistair still lay awake, and sighed in absolute contentment. Elissa had fallen asleep already, she slept on her side; the only position she was finding comfortable now. He lay behind her, his arms wrapped around her, his hand protectively covering her stomach. He was still unsure how he liked being king. Mostly it was just a lot of paperwork and people complaining. Everyone just wanted him to sort out their problems for them. Strangely he longed at times for those nights they had traveled on the road and the freedom that had afforded them. However, at least he would never have to worry about how he would provide for his family. When he joined his wife in the Fade, his last thought was that yes, this was absolutely was better than the dreams he used to have of family while he was in the Chantry.

* * *

A few days later, Elissa was walking the palace halls with Kaitlin and Amaranthine. The two younger girls always walked slightly behind the Queen, as was proper, even though it drove the queen herself crazy. Then even further behind them, were two of the queen's personal guards. They reached the top of a flight of steps that she walked down each day, and turned to say something to Kaitlin, however the words never had a chance to escape her mouth.

Her entourage watched in horror as the queen disappeared entirely. Elissa had lost her footing and fell face first down the flight of stairs. The two young women screamed, as they all ran to the side of fallen, unmoving queen. "Quick!" Amaranthine said to the guards. "One of you get the King, the other get Wynne, the healer. Run!"

Elissa was coming around as she felt a moan escape her lips. She was momentarily confused, lying sideways on the cold stone. Then she remembered she had fallen. She tried to move her arms to push herself up of the floor but screamed in pain as she realized her one of her arms had broken.

"Don't move Your Majesty," Amaranthine said reassuringly as she gently stroked Elissa's back. "Wynne should be here soon."

Elissa nodded as tears of pain pricked her eyes. Wynne would be able to fix the bone immediately, she would not have long to wait. Suddenly, an intense, gripping pain ripped through her back and abdomen. Her heart almost froze in fear. The pain in her abdomen eased momentarily, as Alistair came flying around the corner.

"Sweetheart are you alright? Where are you hurt?" he asked, the panic obvious in his voice.

Another pain ripped through her stomach. "Sweet Maker," she swore, the pain and fear obvious in her eyes. "It's the babies Alistair," not caring about her arm anymore in the slightest.

Thankfully at that moment Wynne arrived on the scene. She took in the situation with a practiced eye, then quickly healed Elissa's arm so she could concentrate on the larger problem: Elissa was in premature labor as a result of the fall. She turned to the King, "Alistair, get her back to your rooms and into bed. I need to grab some potions and herbs from my quarters, I'll be right there."

Further pains wracked Elissa' body as Alistair carried her quickly back down the corridor and to their private quarters. He asked the guards to remain at the door and keep everyone apart from Wynne out. Kaitlin and Amaranthine were also to stay in the adjoining sitting room, in case anything was needed. All four of the Queen's attendants from that morning were deeply worried about the young woman and the safety of the couple's children.

Everyone was relieved when Wynne returned with a bag filled with potions and herbs. She worked on a small table in their room, as Alistair sat on the bed holding Elissa's hand. Pain wracked the small woman's body, as she stared into Alistair's eyes, the fear and terror plainly etched into her face. To say he was worried would be an understatement. He was scared to death. His own mother had died in childbirth, to say it had not crossed his mind during his darkest nightmares that something would go wrong, would be a complete lie. He did not want to consider they might lose their children before they would have a chance to meet them. His heart constricted painfully as he thought of the little girl he had held in his arms.

"Excuse me Alistair," Wynne said, moving him out of the way and taking his seat at Elissa's side. "Here young woman, drink this," Wynne held a foul tasting potion to her lips. "All of it."

Elissa drained the mug quickly, making a face at the disgusting taste. She immediately felt the effects as a languid warmth flowed through her limbs. Her mind felt fuzzy and she started to doze off right away. Wynne placed her hands on her abdomen next and sent healing waves of blue magic through the women, repairing the damage that had resulted and the bleeding that had started.

Wynne looked at Alistair grimly. "As you know, the fall resulted in Elissa going into early labor. I was able to stop it, and heal the resulting damage. She will sleep for the rest of day and probably right through the night now. The potion that stopped the labor works on relaxing the body's muscles, and it will take a few days to wear off completely, while her body fully heals." She stood up now allowing Alistair to take his seat back on the bed next to his wife. "However, from now until these babies are born, she is paced on strict bed rest. For the next two weeks, she is not to get out of bed at all, apart from meals and baths. After that, she will be allowed only short walks in the garden."

Alistair nodded his agreement. "You know Elissa, she won't like that much."

"She has no choice Alistair, if she goes into labor again now and we cannot stop it, the children won't be strong enough yet to survive."

He nodded in understanding. "Can you let Kaitlin and Amaranthine and the two guards know she's alright? Then can you send the two girls in?"

Wynne nodded. "I'll be in the sitting room next door until I'm sure we're past the worst danger."

The mage left and the two girls came in quietly behind her. "Is she going to be all right Your Majesty?" Kaitlin asked in concern.

Alistair nodded and smiled with fake confidence, despite still being scared and shaken himself. "Just fine. But I was hoping you could both do something for me?" Both his wife's handmaidens nodded eagerly. They both loved the woman they served dearly. "Good, can one of you get Eamon for me? I need to cancel the rest of my appointments or have him take care of them. Then can the other one of you get some food sent up from the kitchens for us all?" they nodded and he smiled. "Thank you ladies. If you could both stay with Wynne in the sitting room also in case she needs anything that would be great."

Wynne's prediction was accurate and the queen did not wake until the next morning. The first thing Elissa noticed when she awoke, was that it was late in the morning and Alistair was still asleep next to her, his arm across her chest holding her close. Then she remembered the fall, the pain and blood. She started in panic and felt for the reassuring swell of her abdomen.

Alistair felt his wife stir next to him, and he kissed her. "Shhh. Everything's alright," he reassured her. "Wynne fixed everything, the babies are fine," Elissa could also sense Alistair's calm on top of his reassuring words, which did more to settle her panic than his comments had. He got out of bed and walked toward a fresh tray of food that had been delivered earlier that morning. Knowing his wife's appetite he offered her something to eat. "You've been sleeping for a while now. Hungry?"

Elissa's stomach growled loudly in response. She nodded and struggled to sit up and get out of bed. Alistair turned, helped her up and frowned. "You may get out of bed to eat, but you are now on strict bed rest orders from Wynne. As soon as you eat and bathe, its straight back to bed for you."

He prepared her a plate to eat as he got dressed himself. "Unfortunately I do have to get back to work now you're awake. The paperwork multiplies while I don't watch it."

She nodded. "As long as the babies are alright, I guess I have to accept that," her hand covered her mouth as tears sprung to her eyes. "I don't think I have ever felt that scared…"

Alistair put his arms around her from behind, pulling her close.. "Nor I," he kissed her cheek. "I have to go for a while, but it won't be for the entire day, just two meetings. I'll make sure Kaitlin and Amaranthine to come in to help you. Wynne should be here shortly also."

The two young women entered after Alistair left, drawing her bath and helping her change and dress. Elissa could not bend or reach the floor any longer without a lot of effort, and she appreciated the assistance. She was finding it extremely frustrating she was able to do less and less by herself. She decided to dress in a fresh nightgown and robe then lay back down on top of the bed. She petted the top, Draco jumped up next to her, keeping her company in bed he way he had before she were married.

Wynne turned up not long after, Elissa's checkup passed with flying colors that morning. The mage reiterated the rules for Elissa, stating she needed to take it easy now for the next few month. "Once an accident such as this has happened once, and caused the onset of early labor, the risk is higher that it could occur again," Elissa nodded her agreement and understanding.

After Wynne left, she turned to Amaranthine, "I imagine all the requests and paperwork I need to look at are still waiting for me in the my study. Can you bring what is still outstanding in to me please?"

The young elf frowned. "But you are supposed to be resting Your Majesty."

"I _am _resting. I could read a book, or read for work. I am still in bed," Elissa was not going to be argued with. "I can still be useful while taking care of myself."

After the first week, Elissa was bored, but kept her frustrations to herself the best she could. The second week of complete bed rest, her temper was starting to shorten and she snapped moodily at those closest to her. Once the third week arrived, she gladly grabbed the opportunity Wynne allowed her to walk twice a day in their private gardens. That improved her mood considerably for a short period, but it was not long before even that are felt confining. Her shortening temper was not only caused by her confinement, but by the fact that even if she could go out, she would not be able to go far with her developing pregnancy anyway.

Her belly had grown even larger in these past few weeks. She had not seen her feet in Maker knows how long, and they swelled when she tried to walk for any decent period of time. She was also no longer able to accompany Alistair to work, and she was feeling like she had not spent any real time with him since the accident had occurred.

Elissa was in a particularly short temper when Alistair helped her out of bed one morning during the fourth week of her confinement. Sleep was eluding her, and she only got an hour or two in a row before she needed to move to a different position or get up to use the chamber pot. Even that was becoming difficult with her large size. She was tired of her confinement and began the struggle to get dressed. "I am coming with you today," she declared.

He looked at her and frowned as he buttoned his shirt. "No, you are not," he shook his head. "You know you can't do that."

She glared at him and pouted. "Then stay here with me."

They had this same argument time and again recently. "You know I can't do that. We have the entire day planned together tomorrow. Just wait one more day."

Elissa could not control the tears that sprung to her eyes. "I don't want to wait one more day, I want you with me today," she could not explain exactly why, she just wanted Alistair close by her.

He tried to reassure her and take her in his arms, but she just felt huge and awkward. First she felt like crying because he was leaving her alone again, then it was because she was huge and fat, and then for some unknown reason she just felt plain scared.

It broke Alistair's heart that he had to leave her in this state, "I can't today, I have obligations and appointments. Just wait one day, tomorrow we have the whole day together, I promise."

Her mood swung again and she pushed him away, refusing to be comforted. "What about your obligations to me!" she demanded.

He frowned, "Now you're being unreasonable."

"Fine go then! Go tomorrow too," she turned away, crying once more. "See if I care."

Alistair tried once more to comfort her, but she pulled away from his touch and refused to speak to him. He was running out of time and he gave in up frustration, hoping that it might just be a temporary mood swing that would pass quickly. He needed to be in a meeting with Eamon in a few minutes. Looking sadly at his angry wife's back, he turned and left the room.

* * *

After his first meeting with the Bann of the Dragon's Peak Bannorn had finished, Isolde came in with tea and refreshments for the men before their next appointment arrived. Isolde could tell immediately something was wrong with the normally jovial young man, as he ate in silence instead of filling them in on how wonderfully Elissa's pregnancy was progressing. If one thing was certain, Alistair was going to be a proud father.

"Is something wrong Alistair?" she asked after a moment. It seemed very obvious to her that something was on the young man's mind.

He sighed, nodded and took a sip of his drink. "Elissa and I had a fight this morning. She's getting short tempered and wants to start taking on more again. When I disagreed, she wanted me to take another day off instead."

Isolde nodded. "When I visited her last she did not seem to be handling her confinement well."

Alistair sighed again. "Not at all. She wouldn't even talk to me before I left."

"Oh Alistair!" Isolde looked at him with a knowing smile. "Your Queen, like you, must act a certain way in front of others, so for everyone else, she must smile and be nice. Your Elissa is a bright adventurous soul, scared about being pregnant for the first time. She is locked away in her rooms most of the day, bored and alone. Who else does she have to take out her frustrations if not you?"

"But she is never alone, she has people visit and talk with her nearly all day," the man reasoned.

Isolde laughed. "You are talking about the woman who with you, formed an army to not only bring a country back from the verge of civil war, but also defeat a Blight. She has been confined to her rooms for nearly a month now, and you think a few polite visitors will keep her entertained?" she laughed. "Perhaps other women, but not our Elissa."

Alistair felt bad, realizing Isolde was right. If the tables were turned he would probably be climbing the walls by now. "You are right my Lady," he smiled and kissed Isolde's hand. "I will be back in a few moments for my next appointment, let me just go fix this situation with my Queen right now."

Eamon sighed. When these two got together, it was always more than few moments. He sat down to get comfortable. "Go on with you then. I will delay the Bann. But _**do**_ come back, please!"

Alistair strode quickly back down the now familiar corridors which lead to their private rooms from the main hall. His guards were following closely but unobtrusively behind him. They were everywhere he went. The only place they did not follow him into was their bedroom and the bathroom. Thank the Maker for that small blessing.

As he approached the door to their rooms, he noticed briefly that Elissa's personal guards were not in their normal location, but he didn't really think anything of it as he threw open the door and stepped into the room. What he saw made his blood run cold.

One of the kitchen staff was lying on a pool of blood face down on the floor, a tray of food dropped beside her, a dagger sticking fatally out of her back. Another woman was standing in the bathtub holding something down under the water, something that was not moving.

Alistair reacted pure instinct and ran at the woman yelling. She stopped what she was doing, and jumped out the bath in a pitiful attempt to flee. He grabbed her by the throat, slammed her down onto the floor; smashing her skull against the floor and killing her instantly.

He let go of the lifeless body and turned to see his wife floating, face down on the surface of the water. Her black hair fanned out in the water around her. The guards entered the room after hearing their King's shout.

Alistair jumped into the bath, lifting her out of the water as his guards stared at the king in horror at the scene in front of them. "Get Wynne," he screamed at them, as he turned his attention back to Elissa. "Oh Maker, I'm so sorry sweetheart, don't leave me now."

He gathered Elissa higher up in to his arms so she was out of the water. He looked down at her, she was a horrible blue color, her lifeless eyes stared up unseeingly at him. Alistair held her close, unable to stop the tears, begging her to come back. He could barely sense her at all any longer. The normal energy he could feel flowing from his wife was only a tiny speck. Like the small ember lingering on the wick of a candle, right after being extinguished. He could sense the light becoming dimmer and dimmer with each passing second.

Realistically it had only taken the mage moments to arrive, but to Alistair is seemed like an eternity. "Get her out of the water Alistair and lay her on the floor."

Alistair did as he was asked and lay Elissa on the cold stone floor. Wynne turned her head to one side, and then slowly but firmly pressed on her chest to push the water out of her lungs. As she pressed, Wynne's hands glowed with a familiar brilliant blue, the healing magic flowing from her hands. The mage concentrated as she encouraging Elissa's blood to start flowing through her lungs again, forcing the blood and oxygen to mix.

Alistair clung to Elissa's hand, the tears silently streamed down his cheeks as he watched the mage work her magic on his wife. He prayed it would be enough and they had gotten to her in time. _He should have been there with her, he should have listened. This would never have happened had he stayed with her as she asked..._

It seemed like Wynne had been working forever before Elissa's body began to finally wrack in choking noises, water gushing from her mouth and she gasped and struggled for breath. The tiny ember of life glowing within her began to glow brighter, then brighter still as she started breathing again. The sound was raspy and labored; like each breath was a struggle. She was also still unconscious.

Wynne told Alistair to get her into bed. They propped her up slightly with pillows to help assist with her breathing. Wynne then suggested Alistair build up the fire to keep the room very warm for her, she could not afford to catch any type of chill at this time. Wynne dried Elissa then dressed her into a nightgown, so she could be kept warm and comfortable. "Bed rest and warmth is more vital now than ever," she told him. Next Wynne checked on the babies, resting safely in the comfort and warmth of their mother's womb. "The children are fine, it's Elissa's health we need to be most concerned with. She must be kept warm, and keep her propped up with pillows. Her lungs are very weak at the moment, so we can't afford a chill or to have the babies pressing too hard against them."

Rumors of the assassination attempt had already spread through the castle like wildfire, and soon Eamon was in their sitting room, coordinating a stronger twenty-four hour a day watch and patrol of this section of the castle. No one was to get in or out of this area until further notice. When Wynne left the room and Eamon respectfully came in next. "I'll cancel of all your appointments until further notice Your Majesty. The health of the Queen and your heirs must be our top priority."

Alistair nodded, "Thank you," he walked over to Elissa's vanity and opened up one of the bottom drawers. He took out a large piece of rolled up white cloth and handed it to Eamon. "Please have this flag run up our personal mast replacing the Cousland crest over for next two days. After that put the Elissa's family crest back please."

Eamon looked at his king questioningly.

"I am not leaving Elissa's side, until I'm certain of her safety Eamon. I am beginning to question if her fall is even exactly what it seemed. That flag is a signal, it will summon the people I need to investigate the situation."

"People sire? We have guards that can investigate and…"

"With all due respect Eamon, we don't know who we can trust at this point. These people," he said indicating to the white flag with the single red rose, "I know I can trust."

The dagger the assassin had used was stuck in in maid's body and would not come out. If it had, they would have been too late to save the Queen as the dagger would have made the assassins work much quicker. Drowning Elissa seemed to be a situation the assassin tried to take to their advantage. His wife must have been in the bath, as she was often these days, when the assassin entered their chambers. The assassin was also a woman, disguised as one of the kitchen maids.

Elissa's guards were found a few hours later, dead, stuffed into a cupboard in an unoccupied room. The two guards and the kitchen maid had all died trying to protect their Queen. After Elissa's recovery, they would be given an memorial service by the King and Queen personally. They also ensured their families were financially supported for the rest of their lives.

"Thank the Maker," exclaimed Eamon in horror. "We were lucky, extremely lucky then. If the killer could have gotten the dagger free from the maid's back, we would have been too late. I'll get this moved this out of here and cleaned up," he added referring to the two bodies lying on their bedroom floor.

* * *

Alistair's call was answered three nights later when Zevran appeared knocking on their chamber door with Leliana standing behind him. He greeted them warmly. "My friends, am I ever glad to see you!" he said with relief, hugging them both. "Please come in."

He detailed the situation out to their two friends. Zevran was always outrageous, but Alistair knew most of it is was just bravado elf. There was a very complicated man under all that flirting and joking, but he knew no matter what, the elf held his wife in the highest esteem. Like him, both Zevran nor Leliana would ever permit anything to happen to her.

"Has anything odd, or out of the ordinary happened recently?" Zevran asked as he sat down opposite the handsome young king.

Alistair frowned, thinking out loud. "Hmm no, not really, the only one would be that Elissa tripped and fell down the stairs last month."

"Our master rogue, trained as an elite assassin, tripped and fell down the stairs?" Zevran exclaimed in surprise. "Unlikely."

"After today I was starting to think the same thing, at the time we put it down to her pregnancy putting her off-balance."

"Excuse me gentlemen, but I am going to visit with Elissa," Leliana said with a smile.

Alistair frowned again, the worry lines were beginning to etch permanently into his face. "She hasn't regained consciousness yet Leli."

"Still?" she exclaimed in surprise, the concern evident on her face. "Anyway, I will still visit with her, and tell her all my news since we saw each other last."

Leliana disappeared in to their bedroom to sit with his wife, while Zevran sat with Alistair and asked a lot of questions regarding palace security and their personal guards. Alistair sent for Eamon, and had him introduce the elf to the various men and women in charge of the different areas of the castle. "Let them know that they are to cooperate in every way."

"Are you sure we should be leaving your security to an assassin Your Majesty?" Eamon asked in concern after they had someone show his two friends to their rooms.

Alistair just laughed. "Apart from the fact I trust these two with _all_ our lives, who better to tell us how to properly defend ourselves than those who would seek to end it? Antivan politics is based on assassinations. Zev will be a great help to us."

* * *

Zevran started his examination with the body of the assassin. It was a shame the woman was dead, he would have been able to get more information from her alive. An ordinary looking woman, dressed in the uniform of the palace kitchen staff. Eamon had confirmed when he lead him here that she was not one of their staff and she must have snuck into the castle. He thoroughly searched all the woman's pockets and clothing. She was carrying nothing on her, nor did she have any identifying marks.

Next he went to the stair case Elissa had fallen down the month prior. Upon closer inspection, he found a small hole bored into the mortar approximately the diameter of a copper. It was a very old assassin's trick, usually used by those with little finesse. It was very straightforward. Wedge a stick in the wall at the top of the stairs. Your victim, not seeing it, tripped on the stick, breaking it, but it still tripped their balance sending the person falling down the stairs.

He looked around for the telltale piece of small wood that should be relatively nearby and was rewarded when he found it in the same location Elissa's body had been found. It confirmed his suspicious. Her first accident, was indeed no accident. Like a lot of the people they had encountered in their travels, Elissa had changed his life too for the better and he loved her for it, she had helped him escape from the Antivan Crows, and then allowed him to decide for himself pretty much what he wanted to do, even after he tried to kill her. Like Alistair, Zevran had never had a choice in his life or how it would unfold. He owed his freedom and happiness to this incredible woman. He too would give his life for hers. Any of them would.

After a week Elissa still had not regained consciousness. To say that everyone was concerned was an understatement. Dark circles were under the Alistair's eyes are he barely slept, spending almost every waking moment by her side. During the day, he had the company of his friends, but the nights were the most difficult. He had overheard the harsh whispers that roamed the corridors, saying they had been too late and that they were only keeping the Queen alive now for the children's sake.

After the fifth day, Wynne had quietly taken Alistair aside and explained it to him. The brain starts to die without oxygen to feed it, and they did not know how long Elissa had not been breathing. He did not understand what she said really, he just knew that his Elissa could be taken from him. Wynne was feeding her via supplements and potions, but that would only last so long.

* * *

"Wynne," the Spirit of Faith greeted her as she entered the Fade. She opened her eyes, looked at the luminescent being and smiled. Like always, she was in a place she felt protected and loved. "You have been concerned about a friend." It was a statement more than a question.

"Yes, since you are with me you know what happened."

"There are things you do not know," the Spirit continued. "I know why your friend has not woken. Without assistance, I do not believe she will."

Wynne frowned. "What do you mean?" she asked.

"She is trapped in the Fade, in a nightmare of her own making."

"Trapped? Trapped how exactly?" she asked, curious but wary to hear the answer.

"A demon has her enthralled," Faith explained.

"I don't understand how that would happened." Wynne thought back if Elissa had any exposure to magic or mages.

"Yes, it is unusual for non-mages to encounter demons in their sleep, but not completely unheard of," the Spirit of Faith explained. "It takes something quite particular to attract them to a mortal. Usually it is magic. However other things can draw demons also, grief, despair, anger. She is trapped in her own nightmare, and it drew in a demon that is now feeding it."

"Can you take me there?" Wynne asked.

The Spirit nodded, and immediately the scene around them changed. The warmth, love and protection she had felt before was gone. The air now was chilly and cold. She could not tell what time of day it was supposed to be, as there were angry black clouds whipping though the sky. The wind howled through the barren land around them. A small pitiful campfire clung to the wood in the fire pit, and two tents were setup at opposite sides of the clearing.

The sounds of a woman sobbing was coming out of the tent on the left. It was heartbreaking to hear, whomever it was sounded like they had lost absolutely everything. Suddenly from the opposite tent, Alistair came striding out. His face was as dark as the storm clouds above. He closed the distance to the other tent and disappeared inside, he had not noticed Wynne standing there at all.

A loud angry voice eclipsed the sound of the woman's sobs. "Just shut up!" he yelled. "Perhaps if you had done what you were asked, just for once, just for that one short period of time. If you had done that then our children would still be alive. It is all your fault," the sounds of sobbing grew even louder. "That's right, lie there feeling sorry for yourself. That's why you murdered our children isn't it Elissa? Because it's all about you."

Alistair strode out of the tent. This time he noticed Wynne was standing there. "And what do you want?" he snapped at the elderly mage.

Wynne stood there for a moment with her mouth open, not knowing what to say. Even though she knew this was not real, to hear her friend Alistair talk to anyone in such a manner was just a complete shock. She understood the situation entirely now. For some reason Elissa believed her babies were dead. Now, she was trapped here in her nightmare; thinking she has no reason to live.

"I came to see Elissa actually," Wynne told the demon.

The fake Alistair sneered at her, confident of its web. "Certainly, in the tent," and he simply left and went back into his own.

Wynne entered the dark tend slowly, unsure what to expect. Elissa lay on a bedroll, curled into a ball. She had no blanket, and lay in the cold shivering. Her body wracked with sobs and the tears ran eternally down her cheeks. "Elissa?" Wynne whispered into the dark.

The Warden did not move, nor roll over. She simply continued to lie there, crying, her voice came out in broken gasps, almost impossible to understand. "My fault… a-a-all my… Ali..li was right," the crying got louder, "all my fault!" Elissa's sorrow was absolute and as hard as Wynne tried, she simply could not get through to the young woman.

The mage exited the tent, the demon Alistair was waiting there, smiling condescendingly at her. "She's mine now."

Wynne said nothing and simply turned left. As she walked closer toward the Spirit of Faith, she heard Alistair yell to Elissa. "And see, even another friend leaves because of what you did. Everyone agrees, you may as well have killed our children yourself."

* * *

Wynne rushed to the royal chambers the moment she awoke, knowing the information she had was too urgent to wait until morning. Alistair, had fallen asleep sitting upright next to his wife, his head on her shoulder and hand on her stomach. Wynne gently woke him. He was so polar opposite from what she had witnessed in the Fade not moments ago, she wondered why Elissa had Alistair acting that way in her nightmare.

The mage explained everything that had just witnessed. "I could not get through to her Alistair, her grief has too strong of hold on her for me to be able to reach her. It needs to be you."

Alistair puts his head in his hands as Wynne spoke, "This is all my fault."

The elder woman put a comforting hand on Alistair's shoulder. "This is not your fault Alistair. The man I saw in her nightmare was not you."

"We had a fight that morning," he confessed. "That's how I found her, I came back to apologize, and...," his voice cracked, unable to finish.

"It looks like that's continued over into her nightmare. But that is still not your fault Alistair," she looked at him critically. "We don't have time for self-sympathy now either. We need to get you into the Fade and connected to Elissa."

Alistair sat up straight, knowing Wynne was correct. "I thought this had to be blood magic, or it took a lot of mages with lyrium?" Thinking of how someone had to enter the Fade last time to save Connor.

"Yes," nodded Wynne. "Normally. Another alternative apparently is that a Spirit from the Fade can take you to her, if they so wish. The Spirit can do things that I certainly cannot. It is the Spirit of Faith that is helping here, not me."

* * *

The scene that greeted Alistair in the Fade was horrific, and broke his heart to witness. He recognized the area that the camp had been setup in, Ostagar. The landscape was tainted and dead, but this time not from any Blight. He jumped with a start as he saw himself come striding out of one of the tents.

The fake Alistair this time saw the two of them and froze. Fear and rage crossed its face. The demon knew that the real Alistair could easily interrupt the grief and sorrow of the mortal woman in its control. Alistair had dressed in his armor and sword before Wynne cast a sleeping spell over him, ensuring he would subconsciously be able to reach for them. The armor formed now around his body and he drew his sword as he ran the unarmed Alistair through without a second thought. The demon had been unprepared and Alistair was simple and thorough.

"Shouldn't we all wake up now?" he asked in concern.

Wynne shook her head. "The demon was not the one keeping her here. It was just taking advantage of the situation. The problem lies with Elissa herself."

Alistair nodded, quietly opened the tent flap and hunched down, entering the small space. It took moment for his eyes to adjust to the darkness of the tent. Elissa lay on her bedroll, her body wracked with sobs, the blanket still folded at her feet. He pulled the blanket up and over them as he lay behind her and pulled her close. She continued crying, but he felt her jump in shock, as if this was something unfamiliar. She turned in his arms, and he pulled her tightly into his chest. Here in her nightmare she was no longer pregnant. "I-I-I am so sorry Alistair," she stammered. "You are right, this is all my fault. Oh Maker, how can you ever forgive me?"

He whispered into her ear, "Sweetheart, the babies are fine. This is not real, this is just a very bad dream."

Either Elissa did not hear him, or what he said simply had no impact. The sobbing simply grew louder. "I wanted to do too much, and you warned me," her lip trembled, and the tears ran anew. "As you said before, it is understandable that you wish to put me aside now and marry another. I deserve worse."

Alistair's heart constricted in agony as he realized Elissa had been living quietly in her own private hell for the last seven days. He gently grabbed her face with both of his hands and forced her to look at him. "No, Elissa, look at me. This is not real, we are in the Fade. The babies are fine, but you and them will not be if you do not wake up!"

A look of pain and confusion crossed Elissa's face as she stared at him. The tears had not stopped, but he had her attention now at least. "Why must you hurt me so Alistair? We both…"

Alistair cut her off. "Elissa stop. Just stop for a moment and concentrate. Can you sense me?"

"What?" She frowned then opened her mouth to speak again.

Alistair shook his head and placed a finger gently on her lips. "Don't talk. Can you sense me?"

Elissa frowned at Alistair then realized in shock that she could not. It was like she was with anyone else and she knew that was not right. She started to push away from him in a panic. "You are not my husband!" she accused, fighting against his embrace.

Alistair just held her close, preventing most of her movement so she could not escape. He kissed her forehead. "Sweetheart, it _**is**_ me, we are in the Fade."

The struggling in his arms stopped for a moment. "The Fade?" he heard her whisper.

He nodded. "Yes my heart, we are in the Fade. The babies are perfectly fine, it is just their Momma we are worried about now," he said encouragingly. "She won't wake up."

Elissa looked up into Alistair's eyes. For the first time in a long while, she felt warm and safe again. She was no longer trembling and while she could not sense him like she normally could, she knew in her soul that this was him. In his arms, she felt like home.

Alistair did not smile when the blanket fell and Elissa disappeared from his embrace. His wife had just woken up. He left the tent to find Wynne and the Spirit so he could join her in the waking world. He felt responsible for this entire situation and guilt was eating at his stomach like acid.

* * *

Their room had too many people in it for Elissa's liking when she woke up. She had just woken from a particularly alarming nightmare and wanted nothing more than to spend some reassuring time alone with Alistair. Eamon, Isolde were there, along with Leliana and Zevran who had come to visit at some point. Alistair stood quietly in the corner removing his armor, while Wynne fussed over her, checking her vitals.

The mage sat down on the bed next to her. "You've been unconscious for a week now. Did you want to talk about what we saw in the Fade?"

"No I do not," Elissa said bluntly. It hurt to breathe, she woke up in a sitting up position, and her body hurt. "What attack?" she asked with a frown.

Zevran stepped forward now frowning. "The assassination attempt on your life. You remember nothing? He asked curiously.

Elissa shook her head in shock. She recalled nothing. "The last thing I remember is lying in the bath. After that.., well nothing after that." Her eyes sought out the one person that she wanted to see and be with. Alistair still stood of to the side, also impatient for everyone to leave, but dreading the eventuality.

None of the others in the room seemed to notice the awkwardness between the young couple. They were all too relieved that Elissa had finally woken to pick up on the subtle signals. The room fell quiet as she began to cough, having difficulty catching her breath. Her body wracked in spasms that shook her entire frame. Her lungs and chest were weak, and she would be in imminent danger for the next few weeks of contracting a cold of or a cough that could easily escalate into something worse. Only rest would help to strengthen them from this point, magic could only do so much.

After Wynne was satisfied that Elissa was full conscious, she reiterated the rules of recovery to her. "Complete and utter bed rest now Elissa. The room must be kept warm at all times, and you should prop yourself up to sleep to help with your breathing. We need to avoid having the twins pressing up against your lungs as much as possible," she paused a moment. "Since you have not had solid food in a week, I will have soup sent for you now. Tomorrow you may have bread with soup, then you should be able to return to solid food again. You may take short walks in the garden once a day, but only with myself or Leliana accompanying you." The mage stood up and turned to everyone else in their chambers. "Everyone else, time for us to leave now, out!"

The room quickly cleared of people, the sun had not yet risen. Most would be able to return to their own chambers and continue their seep uninterrupted. Alistair looked guiltily over at his wife, feeing the curious and hurt look she was sending his way. He closed the distance between them now they were alone and fell to his knees next to the bed. He grabbed her hand and laid it against his cheek. "Can you ever forgive me Elissa? I should have listened to you. I am so sorry."

Elissa stared at her husband puzzled. She was only hurt as he had not been at her side when she woke, and instead had distanced himself. She was confused as to what he was apologizing for. "Sorry? What for?" She asked.

"If I had stayed with you like you asked me…," he began.

Elissa frowned. "Alistair Therin you stop right there," she kissed his hand. "You were perfectly right, I was just emotional and tired. It is not your fault that someone attacked me that day, that was completely coincidental."

"But if I had stayed…" he trailed off.

"Then maybe you would be dead instead. Who knows?" She pulled him up onto the bed next to her. "You still came to save me, even from myself. I don't want to hear anything about this being your fault. That's entirely not true," she smiled tiredly at him. "Before the kitchen staff turn up with that soup Wynne promised; can you just hold me? I just had this awful dream…"

* * *

Zevran and Leliana came to visit the next morning, only when they arrived did Alistair excuse himself; he needed to spend an hour singing paperwork then Eamon would continue to take care of meetings on his behalf. He was still spending his time with Elissa until she was fully recovered. He only dared leave her side if Zevran or Leliana were with her. Along with Wynne, they were the only others he would trust with their lives.

"So you remember nothing of the attack at all?" Zevran asked incredulously.

Unfortunately Elissa could not tell them anything. "I was lying in the bath on my back with my eyes closed and head under water." She sighed. "I never saw the assassin, I didn't hear the maid die. I do remember sitting up with my back to the door; then someone pushed me forward," she shook her head as if clearing cobwebs. "After that I woke up here."

Zevran sighed in frustration, he was hoping his friend may have saw or spoke to her attacker. "The body told me nothing, and Alistair killed her before she could be questioned. He has a bad habit of that, I must be forever grateful that you were the one that saved me. Your husband is very unforgiving of anyone attempting to hurt you."

Elissa held both of her arms out to her friends. "Help me up and let's go for a short walk. I hurt from sitting and lying down, my muscles need a short stretch."

Zevran grinned at his friend. At seven months, Elissa's stomach was large. As large as any full term pregnant woman, and she still had two months left to go. "We should be grateful Alistair killed that archdemon when he did and stopped the Blight. I do not think you would be much use as a Grey Warden in this state."

"You could have rolled me at the darkspawn," she joked as they pulled her too her feet.

Her two friends walked beside her as she walked slowly along the path lined with roses. "I don't even walk anymore," she joked. "I am sure this is more like a duck waddle."

Leliana giggled. "It is not that bad, Mon Cherie, but I cannot imagine what you will be like in another month."

They were heading toward a small bench that sat in the bright morning sunlight. The fresh air and warmth lifted Elissa's spirits. They were almost at the bench when she felt dull ache radiating through her back and abdomen. She stopped, bending over slightly, and grabbed Leliana's arm; rubbing her back. "Neither can I, my back aches constantly now," she grinned as she stood up again and wrapped both arms under her stomach. "These two are getting heavy."

Just as they reached the bench, the backache that had been plaguing her all morning starting becoming more intense. She grabbed Leliana's arm again, clenching it tightly as this time an intense pain ripped through her back and abdomen. Elissa doubled over, her eyes opening wide in fear.

Leliana put her arm around her friend as Elissa began to lean into her. "Elissa, are you alight?"

Elissa took a deep breath and paused. The pain had subsided once more. She nodded. "I'm fine, as I said my back's been giving me problems…," her face suddenly changed completely as she looked down in horror. She was soaking wet. "Oh Maker, there's no stopping it now, my water just broke."

Zevran turned immediately to the queen's personal guard, who had been trailing at a respectful distance behind them. "Quickly, get the King and Wynne the healer. The Queen is in labor."

Leliana winced as Elissa almost broke her hand as another contraction wracked the small woman's frame. "Such a strong grip for a small woman," she joked.

Elissa gasped as they turned to make their way back to her chambers. "Don't worry about Alistair, he is already on his way. Just get Wynne."

The guard sent for Alistair met the King racing toward him in surprise. "Your Majesty, the Queen has…," he did not get a chance to say anything else before the Alistair interrupted him. "I know, go get Wynne and take her to our rooms."

Alistair had sensed the moment Elissa had gone into labor. He had felt the pain, the shock and then nerves from her within seconds of each other. Then he felt her almost reaching out, longing for him. He had jumped to his feet, announcing to Eamon that the Queen as in labor and ran from the room, leaving everyone rather astounded at his announcement.

His own mother had died in childbirth, and he would be lying if he said he was not scared the same thing could happen to his wife. She still have not fully recovered from her drowning. His personal guards were having a hard time keeping up with him; as his majesty was running through the hallways at breakneck speed to get to his wife.

He followed her taint to the garden's where she was breathing heavily, leaning on Leliana. Without looking up or in his direction, she simply held her hand out as he approached her, knowing he was there. "Alistair…" she breathed, as her hand gripped his. "It's still too soon.." she said, worry etched plainly on her face. "Two more months," she gasped as another pain wracked her body.

He was at her side supporting her in an instant. Leliana smiled, moving politely aside allowing Alistair to take her place. "It seems we will have some little Theirins running around sooner rather than later," she remarked, always the positive one.

They walked slowly back to the couple's room. Wynne was there by the time they arrived, protecting the sheets with clean towels and blankets that could be removed afterward. The mage chased everyone out apart from Leliana. She turned to Alistair ready to argue, but she knew the look on both the couple's faces. Alistair was staying and she was not going to change either of their minds. She bit her lip instead and said nothing.

Wynne walked over to the Elissa who as leaning on the back of a chair after one of her contractions had passed. "Can you get on the bed for a moment please Elissa. I need to examine how far along you are."

Alistair watched nervously as Wynne performed her examination. First she sent probing waves of magic, checking on the health of the two babies, and feeling for their position. She opened her eyes once she was finished and smiled. "They may be early, but they are both just fine and apparently have decided they are ready to come now," she moved down toward the end of the bed to examine how far Elissa's labor was progressing. Alistair sat in the vacated seat, holding his wife's hand.

Wynne raised an eyebrow in surprise. "You're progressing quickly with no problems. You need to dilate another inch or two and then we should be ready to have some babies." She stood up, "You also do not have to spend the entire time lying down, in fact, I even recommend getting up and walking around the room with Alistair. Walking tends to speed the process up."

Kaitlin and Amaranthine coordinated servants for various chores from their sitting room. Leliana acted as the go between so there would be no interruptions. Alistair was desperately trying to cover it up, but he was scared for Elissa's health. She was at her weakest, and had been in poor health recently. If anything was going to happen to her, he would be here for every single moment he could.

Alistair helped her out of bed, then almost had the blood cut off in his hand as his wife suffered through another contraction. He rubbed her back until it passed, then held her hand as they continued their back and forth pacing of their large bedroom. He could tell she was starting to get tired, so he talked and joked to help keep her distracted. "Did I ever tell you about the time Wynne asked me if I knew where babies really came from?"

Elissa laughed as she winced and slowly straightened, she had a few minutes until the next one now. She looked at Wynne. "You didn't."

The mage laughed. "I must confess I did. He's so cute when he gets embarrassed."

His wife nodded her agreement. "I know, it gets me every time."

Alistair sighed. This conversation hadn't quite gone how he wanted. "A man doesn't want to be called cute," he protested.

Elissa laughed. "You do with this kind of cute."

He frowned. "What kind of cute is that?"

His wife actually blushed. "Well… the kind that..," she did not get to finish her sentence as another contraction wracked her body. "Wynne...?" She turned the mage and started toward the bed. "I'm getting that feeling you talked about, wanting to push, it's time."

Wynne nodded. "Help her onto the bed Alistair, and prop her up again, then sit next her so she can lean on you." She turned to Leliana, "have the warm water, cloths and blankets ready," she surveyed her preparations and nodded, turning back to Elissa.

"Oh my, one's already crowning, next contraction Elissa, push for as hard and long as you can."

Elissa screamed as the pain intensified to beyond anything she had ever experienced. She was overcome with the incredible urge to push as the contraction gripped her body. She gripped Alistair's hand, as she pushed screaming.

"Keep pushing!" Wynne urged. "Almost there Elissa…"

She turned red as she kept pushing, struggling for breath, and just as she thought she had nothing else, the infant slipped free into Wynne's waiting hands. "It's a girl!" She announced, cutting the cord. The infant wailed loudly once, as she handed the tiny child to Leliana's waiting blanket.

The mage turned her attention back to Elissa, who was now in the middle of another contraction as the second baby began to make its way into the world. Leliana cleaned and wrapped the tiny girl, then walked over and handed her to Alistair so she could get ready for his son.

Two very small babies that were perfect in every fashion were born. The girl they named, Eleanor and the boy, Duncan. The couple had settled on the names the night before the Battle of Denerim, as they had not expected them to both live through the ordeal. Leliana cleaned the next king of Ferelden with a cloth and wrapped him in a warm soft towel, handed him to Elissa.

Wynne grabbed Leliana's hand and pulled her from the room, to give the new family their first few moment together alone. "Alistair, come get us to help clean up one you are both ready," she said quietly and closed the door to wait in the adjoining sitting room to share the couple's good news.

Alistair and Elissa just stared at each other and the babies in their arms. Alistair sat gently on the side of the bed next to his wife and son. He stared in wonder at the tiny person that he held, not even the length of his forearm. Their son had begun nursing, as their daughter blinked up at him with her mother's sky blue eyes. As those eyes caught his own for the first time, he felt his heart swell into infinity before it shattered into a million pieces. From that moment, his daughter had her father wrapped around her tiny little finger. She was always Papa's little girl.

His heart swelled with love as he held her. He sat on the side of the bed, looking at his beautiful wife cradling their son. "They are the most perfect things I have ever seen," he declared smiling, as tears of happiness and joy ran quietly down his face. He handed his daughter to Elissa before walking around the other side of the bed and climbing up. He took his son from her; this time as it was Eleanor's turn to feed. They stayed that way for the first few hours, their friends keeping everyone out, allowing the new family their first precious moments alone.

Outside, the castle bells began tolling in celebration.

* * *

Elissa had originally refused a nanny to help, preferring instead to raise her children herself. That lasted until she was approximately six months pregnant with their second set of twins, and she could no longer keep up with how fast Eleanor's chubby little legs would get her into trouble. It was then she had to admit she needed some assistance, but once they had their third set of twins, Elissa had two nannies helping her out daily, the plan being divide and conquer to keep some semblance of order.

She always wished her parents could have lived to meet her family, but she knew also that if her parents were alive, then things would not have occurred as they did and she probably would never have even become a Grey Warden let alone found Alistair again.

Fergus was visiting that week from Highever. Despite her concerns and worry about him, he was not interested in remarrying and it seemed unlikely it would ever happen. He laughed as the large family sat together at breakfast one morning, a Cousland family tradition that Elissa was adamant about continuing. "You need not worry about an heir for the Cousland name sister. You have more than enough. I will simply name one of your children as my heirs when that time comes."

Elissa sighed, "I know you loved Oriana, but would you not want to feel that type of love again?"

Fergus shook his head. "There is only one Oriana," he looked at her. "What would you do if something happened to your brave king?" he asked

She nodded. "There is only one Alistair," she replied; and never broached the subject with him again.

Alistair looked around large royal nursery that currently housed six young children under the age of ten. This was where they currently had their breakfast each day, it was simply easier. As he surveyed the chaos his children caused, he turned to his wife, "Whomever it was that told me it was impossible for Grey Wardens to have children really did not know what they were talking about. I swear you get pregnant if I even look at you that way," he joked happily.

Eleanor was definitely papa's little girl. Very much the tomboy, she was always trailing after her twin brother, Duncan. She was so much like Elissa at that age it was uncanny. Their next set of twin boys were Bryce and Carter who were followed the next year by identical twin boys, Aedan and Oren.

Elissa yelled at her seven year old daughter who was sneaking out the door behind her brother, "Eleanor Therin, you come back here and get a dress on for our visitors today immediately!" Eleanor pretended not to hear as the door swung shut behind them. Duncan was heading toward practice arena where the young boys were playing with wooden swords. Fergus meanwhile was laughing so hard he could no longer stand straight.

Alistair looked to him questioningly. While the scene was amusing, he did not think it _that_ funny. Fergus gasped, finally getting himself together enough to be able to talk. "Our mother did the _**exact **_same thing to her, in almost that exact tone, for the exact same thing."

Elissa looked at Fergus, then threw the offending dress onto the back of a chair laughing. "I loved my mother to death, but I hated these dresses," she grinned. "Let her have her fun while she can. The boys can be the ones to worry about carrying on the family name."

* * *

_**Author's Note: **__I can't believe that's the last chapter, only the Epilogue to go now. *wipes away tear* I know I have to go edit and fix some glaring grammar spelling mistakes, but this journey is nearly done. I really hope some of you have enjoyed that journey with me._


	34. Epilogue - The Calling

**Epilogue – The Calling**

It had been just over forty five years since the two most famous Grey Wardens in history had defeated the archdemon at the Battle of Denerim.

Their eldest son, Duncan, now King, was married with three children of his own. Alistair and Elissa had stepped down after thirty years of rule, at a special ceremony after their son's twenty-ninth birthday.

They still lived in the palace but enjoyed the luxury of free time that retirement was able to afford them. Some nobles still constantly tried to bend their ear to gain favor, but it was easy to wave those off the further removed they got from the throne.

Although it caused an outcry amongst some of the nobles, their daughter Eleanor had refused all offers of marriage from those of noble birth. Instead, she had fallen in love with her brother's best friend Bryden; who was also one of her father's young knights. He was the one that had always taken Eleanor seriously when she wanted to learn to swordplay, and despite Duncan's protests never excluded her from their sparing. The young man reminded Elissa greatly of Roderick, in personality only. In looks he was as dark haired as Eleanor herself.

Eleanor had shown no interest in the young man, except as a friend and brother. Things became interesting once a visiting dignitary's handmaiden had shown interest in Bryden, and for the first time, the young man seemed to show interest in someone else when he offered to take the young woman on a tour of the castle.

This irked Eleanor to no end though she did not know why. She thought the women he had gone off with that evening was an overdressed, stuffy airhead. A very confused and upset Eleanor was her parents' bedroom that evening, crying on her mother's shoulder and not fully understanding why. By the time she left however, Elissa had helped her realize that she was in love with her best friend, and this sickening feeling she was experiencing was because he was with someone else.

Things must have worked out to Eleanor's liking though, because the next day both Bryden and Eleanor were walking around with their heads in the clouds. Within a month the poor lad nervously approached Alistair for his daughter's hand in marriage, fully expecting to be turned down. Had Eleanor been their only child or even just one of two, they may have needed to force the hard reality of duty. The Therin family had may eligible young princes, so Alistair was always adamant their daughter have the freedom to marry who she chose.

Eleanor and Bryden spent a lot of time at Highever after their wedding. Fergus had never remarried or had more children, and had always gotten along extremely well with his niece. Two years after their wedding, Fergus had named Eleanor as his heir, and the couple moved permanently to Highever castle.

On this morning, the retired couple were sitting on their balcony enjoying the morning sunshine. Elissa admired the striking profile her handsome husband made. His hair had turned grey many years ago, and the lines from years of both worry and laughter were etched permanently now into his face. She loved him more today, than the day they married and she had been avoiding this conversation with him for a while now, but could not put it off any longer. She reached across the table and took his hand. "Alistair, can we talk a moment?" she asked.

Alistair looked up from the letter he was writing and put the quill down, "Of course my love."

Elissa took a deep breath and looked at him in the eye. "I have begun having the dark spawn nightmares again," she confessed. "I have for a few weeks now, and I am no longer able to block them," her eyes filled with unshed tears. "Also, the taint is spreading, I have these bruise like marks that won't go away.

Alistair's heart constricted painfully as he stood and took his wife into his arms. He nodded, not really surprised and showed her his own matching marks. "I have been having the dreams also. I was trying to keep it to myself for as long as possible, but it seems we will see our Calling at the same time."

His wife cast him a look that spoke volumes. "As if either of us would have gone alone."

He grinned. "True," he kissed the top of her head. "At least Avernus did something right, we've been truly blessed. I have no regrets."

She rested her head against his chest. "Orzammar then?"

He nodded. They often found words were not always necessary between them any longer. "How are we going to tell the children?" he asked in concern. "You should invite Amaranthine also." A shadow passed over his wife's face as she automatically thought of Kaitlin. Kaitlin had died during childbirth twenty years ago now. Elissa had made sure her daughter, a bright inquisitive soul like her mother, had been taken care of. The girl later inherited her mother's position and had been the new Queen's attendant for many years.

She nodded her agreement. Elissa considered her former handmaiden among her closest friends. "This is not something we should leave in a letter. We should tell them truth in person about why we are leaving," Elissa commented. "We have always been honest about this with them, so they should all be expecting it to come someday."

"How long will it take to get everyone here do you think?" he asked.

She frowned in concentration. "Three weeks? We can leave for Orzammar on the fourth week. We don't have to travel fast, so we can take our time to get there."

They couple been expecting their calling for quite a while, even if it did take its sweet time in coming. They lived each day of those extra fifteen years as if it were their last. They enjoyed each other, and their family as much as they could, taking time to enjoy the simple things. Each day they took as a blessing, as they had not expected to live this long, each any every day after the thirty years was a beautiful gift.

The couple would travel to the deep roads, as per Grey Warden tradition. Although they were not involved in the Wardens any longer, nor in peak fighting form; the couple had always continued to spar and train, to keep active and also for enjoyment. Being a Grey Warden was something they also were, and never something either of them had truly let go of, even if duty had taken them elsewhere. Had the need called for either of them again, they would have both willingly answered, as they were now.

This would be their final battle, the one that they had no intention of returning from. It did not matter if they were in fighting shape or not, the only difference would be is how many darkspawn they would take down with them.

* * *

Messages were sent, and within two weeks Alistair and Elissa's children along with their spouses and grandchildren all began to arrive at the palace. The letters did not say exactly why they were being summoned, but most of their children had a good idea, so they came with heavy hearts, hoping they were wrong. Their eldest son Duncan, confronted them the moment he got his, and greeted his brothers and sister as they arrived with concern in his eyes. The look confirmed what they had been dreading, even though their parents refused to say until everyone arrived.

When the entire royal family visited, the castle was filled to the rafters. There were twenty seven of them including spouses and grandchildren. Alistair always loved the holidays, when everyone came to the castle for the traditional family celebrations.

Once everyone had arrived, there was a private dinner with just their children and spouses. It was then they confirmed what everyone had been dreading. Alistair stood at the head of the table, and holding Elissa's hand announced that the time had finally come, the taint was finally starting to spread in both of them and the following week they will be leaving for Orzammar to answer their Calling.

Many their daughters in law immediately burst into tears. Eleanor, who always sat close to her father, embraced him with her head resting on his chest, like she used to when she was younger and sobbed. "It's too soon," she protested.

"Princess…," he smiled and kissed his daughter's head. "We've had almost fifteen years longer than any other Grey Wardens," he stroked her head reassuringly. "We've been truly blessed with each and every one of you, and could not have asked for a better life."

"Can we come to Orzammar, with you?" Carter asked. Alistair and Elissa were sorely tempted. They had discussed this and though they loved their family dearly, this last journey was one they wanted to make alone.

They shook their heads sadly. "This is something your mother and I need to do by ourselves," their father tried to explain. "It is difficult enough for us to leave you all behind as it is. It will be easier to say our goodbyes when we leave here."

Duncan's eyes glistened with unshed tears, "What do I tell the Landsmeet? You are both national treasures as far as they are concerned. They would want some sort of ceremony or formal escort…" his voice trailed off as he realized how utterly horrible that would be for them.

"Which is exactly why you will be telling them after we are already gone son," Alistair said with his familiar dimpled grin. "We'll just say we are leaving to stay with Eleanor in Highever for a while. We simply wanted an excuse to get the family together before we left. People indulge us now we're old," he winked.

Their mother grabbed their father's hand and looked at him lovingly. "We'd like to spend that last time travelling, alone together. Just the two of us, the same way we started our adventure," Eleanor and Duncan's wife both started crying harder at that.

* * *

Little did their children know, that dinner **_was_** their parents goodbye. Everything had been packed and ready for days now. Their parents were leaving as soon as they retired for the night, leaving under the cover of darkness. It was best that they leave now, and quickly. Delaying it further now would just make it more difficult.

As the youngest of all their original companions, sadly, they were also the last of the group still alive. With their passing, all the companions personally responsible for the victory at the Battle of Denerim would be no more. The couple had already decided to take a scenic route to Orzammar, and traveled at their leisure through the same journey that took them or Orzammar in the first place.

They lay in each other's arms each night by the campfire, recalling stories both funny and sad of how they met and their adventures together. They discussed old friends and family. Gone were the elaborate sets of armor, and now the two wore simply designed, functional protective gear with the Therin family crest.

"Now I know why Wynne hate being on the road so much," Elissa laughed. "I ache everywhere. But I am having fun," she took Alistair's hand in hers. "I am so glad we decided to do this."

Their arrival in Orzammar caused little fuss. Trade with humans had started again a long time ago and they found they were just one of many visitors to the underground city. The only difference was that this time, they had come to Orzammar to die.

Everything felt different this time. They had been to Orzammar since the Blight, but that first time they were here the couple found it ominous that they were travelling through the same tunnels they would be heading to in order to die in the future. Now neither one of them were apprehensive, they simply embraced their fate.

* * *

The darkspawn had been pushed back over the years, and the dwarves had retaken some of the closer Thaigs. They traveled deeply into the deep roads, fighting small pockets of darkspawn with relative ease. It was not until the second week of travel that the older couple looked down into a cavern home to at least forty genlocks and hurlocks. Alistair and Elissa looked at each other at the same time, their hands gripped each other's tightly as their hearts started racing in time.

This was it.

They slowly got to their feet and smiling drew their swords. They did not bother hiding, but simply made their way directly down into the mass of darkspawn below.

Duncan, Eleanor and Bryden ran to the top of the cavern to watch their parents below. It was with every fiber of their being that they did not go in to help and save them. They had followed their parents against their wishes for one reason alone. They would let them die with dignity in battle as they wished, but they would not let the darkspawn defile their bodies.

Elissa grinned at her husband as they ran into the fray. His shield bashed out in familiar form, knocking those darkspawn that had rushed in back off their feet. His wife spun around, daggers flying, sending limbs and bodies flying. The savagery of the Wardens attack surprised the creatures, but they soon recovered and they were able to overwhelm the couple through sheer numbers.

Alistair saw Elissa fall first. She was facing him, and a sword appeared through her stomach. Blood foamed out of the corners of her mouth and eyes glazed over. A soft smile played across her lips as she fell forward off the creatures sword.

He ran forward and decapitated the creature that had killed his wife, but missed the hurlocks that had circled around and were coming at him from behind. Alistair looked down in surprise at the knife that was now sticking out of his side. He looked down at the blood on his hand, his knees buckling, and the former King of Ferelden fell next to his Queen as darkness overtook him.

* * *

When Alistair woke up, everything around him was a bright white. He squinted against the light until a shadow passed in front of his face. He opened his eyes to see Elissa standing before him, her long black hair flowing softly around her. She was wearing a simple blue dress, her hand outstretched toward him. Behind her, their friends and Elissa's family that had been here waiting to greet them.

"Hi," she said smiling, and she stepped into his arms.


End file.
